Um Lugar pra se chamar de Lar
by Linoklis-chan
Summary: Por mais que os caminhos tenham sido diferentes, o destino encontrou outros meios de junta los... InuXKag SanXMir SesshyXRin
1. Capítulo 1 Longe de Casa

**Disclaimer** – InuYasha não me pertence, o que e realmente uma pena porque eu o queria pra mim, isso vale pro Sesshy também.

**Um lugar pra se chamar de Lar**

**Capítulo 1 – Longe de casa. **

# Mais mamãe, porque eu tenho que cuidar dela? Eu quero brincar lá fora com os outros. #

# Filha, a mãe vai dançar 5 minutos com seu pai e já volta. Esperem as duas sentadinhas aqui no sofá onde eu poça vê-las! #

# Mas mãe...#

# Kikyo larga de ser manhosa e só uns minutinhos, ok? #

# Ok # Respondeu a garota meio irritada

# Kagome não sai daqui até a mamãe voltar e não solta a mão da sua irmã. # Fala Izara dando um beijinho na testa da filha mais nova.

# Ta bom. Eu te amo, mamãe! #

# Oh! A mamãe também te ama querida. Agora esperem aqui! #

Ao dar as costas para as filhas Izara sentiu um calafrio na espinha, como um mau pressentimento, mas ela resolveu ignorar.

Ela estava dando um grande festa em sua luxuosa mansão comemorava 8 anos de casa com o multimilionário Tanaka Higurashi. Em 8 anos maravilhosos de casados, esse apaixonado casal já havia formado uma grande família, 3 perfeitos e saudáveis filhos.

Mirok o primogênito de 7 anos parecia se com o pai, olhos azuis marinhos, cabelos curtos e negros. Mesmo com a pouca idade seus alvos já eram jovens garotas, um desajuizado na opinião da mãe, mais o pai sempre que o via cantar alguma garota, dizia, "Esse e o meu garoto".

A filha do meio era Kikyo, de 6 anos, puxou mais os traços da mãe. Cabelos lisos em um tom castanho escuro olhos também castanhos. Mais sua personalidade com toda a certeza herdara do pai, instinto certo para a liderança, meio arrogante com as pessoas que achava ser inferiores a sua altura social, e um pouco manhosa.

A caçula dos 3 era Kagome, de 4 anos, olhos azuis claros como um piscina cristalina com suas luzes noturnas acesas sabe quando ta a noite tem aquelas luzes no fundo da piscina dando aquele azul maravilhoso, esse azul mesmo! Cabelos negros como a noite, lisos na raiz formando delicados cachinhos ao cair sobre os ombros, voz calma, e dona de uma ternura contagiante, e por ser a caçula era a mais protegida mais nenhum um pouco mimada.

Izara e Tanaka sabiam dar a educação certa aos seus filhos, eram ricos mais não davam nada de mão beijada aos filhos, sempre tiverevam que mostrar que mereciam.

Mais Izara não era a única a comemorar 8 anos de casada, sua irmã gêmea Izayo também comemorava. Eram gêmeas mais havia duas únicas diferenças entre as duas, Izara tinha olhos e cabelos castanhos, curtos e cacheados nas pontas dando um volume exato ao rosto fino, enquanto Izayo tinha olhos azuis e um cabelos negro até e liso até a cintura.

As duas eram como unha e carne, diziam que eram conectadas por alguma força estranha coisa de gêmea, quando crianças ficavam cad uma em seu quarto tentando adivinhar o que a outra pensava e eram poucas as vezes em que erravam, quando uma se machucava a outra choravam, sabiam quando uma estava triste ou magoada, alegre ou saudosa, ao ficarem longe uma da outra, sentiam se aproximar, não importava a distância, sabiam onde estavam.

Eram tão unidas que se casaram no mesmo dia, e ainda hoje moram juntas, cada uma com seu marido e seus respectivos filhos, uma grande família.

Izayo se casara com o bem sucedido empresário InuTaisho, um Yokai de origem canina, cabelos prateados, olhos dourados. Um porte atlético magnífico, elegante e majestoso, já fora casado anteriormente com uma Yokai da mesma raça, dessa união ele teve seu 1º filho, Sesshoumaru, gora com 8 anos, de mesmas características físicas que as do pai, mas sua personalidade era completamente oposta a dele, sempre frio e indiferente com as pessoas.

Após a morte da mãe de Sesshoumaru, InuTaisho se casou com Izayo. E dessa união nasceu InuYasha, mais sua condição não era igual a do pai ou de seu meio irmão, InuYasha era um Hanyo ou meio-Yokai, puxou também as afeições do pai, exceto pelo par de orelhas caninas que ele tem no topo de sua cabeça que somente sua priminha Kagome tem permissão de tocar. Sua personalidade e um pouco grotesca, rude e agressiva. Mais tem um lado carinho e compreensivo do qual são poucas as pessoas que conhecem.

Juntos eles eram uma família grande e feliz...

Mais uma tragédia abalaria para sempre a vidas dessas pessoas...

No salão onde os casais dançavam:

# Onde elas foram? # Perguntou Izara olhando na direção do sofá.

# Elas quem? # Questionou Tanaka.

# A Kagome e a Kikyo. Pedi que a Kikyo cuidasse da Kagome enquanto dançávamos, ali no sofá. # Informou ela apontando para o sofá vazio.

# Devem ter ido brincar lá fora no jardim dos fundos. # Conclui ele.

# Mas a Kagome ta um pouco febril, por isso pedi a Kikyo que ficasse com ela aqui dentro. Eu vu lá procurá-las. # Ela fez menção de sair mais Tanaka forçou sua cintura impedindo a de ir.

# Elas estão bem. Espere a musica acabar. # Pediu ele.

# Não Tanaka, ainda pouco tive um mau pressentimento. E agora meu coração se apertou. #

# Tudo bem calma. # Pediu soltando-a, lembrando-se que intuição de mãe nunca falha. # Vou olhar dentro de casa e você vê no jardim dos fundos. #

Eles se separaram. Tanaka olhou na cozinha, nos quartos e nada das suas filhas. Lá fora no jardim do fundo. Izara encontrara Kikyo brincando co seu irmão Mirok e com os primos InuYasha e Sesshoumaru.

# Kikyo o que é que você ta fazendo aqui fora? Não mandei esperarem pela mãe lá dentro? # Perguntou ela Zangada.

# Mas a Kagome disse que não precisava eu ficar lá cuidando dela, e que eu podia vir brincar. Ela disse que ia ficar te esperando sentada no sofá. # Respondeu Kikyo.

# Só que ela não ta lá. Alguns de vocês viu ela? #

# Izara! # Tanaka foi até ela apreensivo. # Achou elas?#

# Achei a Kikyo. Mas a Kagome não. Você não a viu lá dentro? #

# Não. Lá dentro ela não está. Vou pedir o Sho para farejá-la. # (Sho e um apelido carinhoso que eu dei ai InuTai**sho**)

# Ta vamos lá. #

Sho e Izayo dançavam no salão quando foram surpreendidos por Izara e Tanaka ofegantes.

# Sho, agente não consegui achar a Kagome. Pode achá-la pelo cheiro? Eu realmente to com um pressentimento ruim. # Pediu Izara exasperada.

# Calma mana. # Pediu Izayo passando a mão no rosto da irmã tentando acalmá-la.

# Faz tempo que ela sumiu? # Perguntou Sho.

# Não. Só alguns minutos. # Respondeu Tanaka.

# Onde á viram pela ultima vez? # Questionou Sho.

# Ali, sentadinha no sofá. # Respondeu Izara apontando o sofá já com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

# Izayo cuida dela que eu vou procurar a Kagome. Izara tenha calma ela deve estar em casa. # Sho saiu do são seguido de Tanaka e foram até o sofá. # O cheiro dela vai em direção a porta de entrada. # Tanaka correu pelo meio das pessoas alegres que se divertiam na festa e nem notavam a agitação dos anfitriões, chegou até a porta e a abriu dando para o enorme jardim da frente, após as escadarias haviam uma estrada em forma de L a menor levava a garagem e a maior ao portão de entrada. Tanaka olhou aos lados, vendo os carros dos convidados estacionados e sem sinal de ninguém por li.

# KAGOME! # Gritou o pai desesperado. # Onde você está minha filha? Para de se esconder e vem com pai. #

Sho passou correndo por ele descendo as escadas indo direto ao portão da propriedade e saindo por ele.

Quando Tanaka o alcançou Sho ele estava parado ao meio fio segurava uma fitinha de cabelo rosa entre os dedos, ao ver a chegada do amigo estendeu a fitinha para ele. Que o olhou questionando sua atitude.

# O cheiro dela termina aqui. # Respondeu sem esperar pela pergunta.

# Como assim termina aqui? # Questionou já mostrando sinais de lagrimas. Passando as mãos nos cabelos em sinal de desespero.

# Ela entrou num carro. # Respondeu apontando as marcas dos pneus.

# PORQUE A MINHA FILHINHA ENTRARIA NUM CARRO SOZINHA? # Perguntou aos berros. Sem conseguir raciocinar direito, com as lagrimas turvando suas vistas.

Sho o segurou pelos ombros e lhe deu um leve empurrão pra que voltasse a realidade, terrível, mais era a realidade.

# Amigo! Sinto cheiro de magia negra. Ela não entrou sozinha. Alguém levou nossa menininha. #

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Izara estava atônica sentada no sofá onde viu a filha pela ultima vez segurando a fitinha rosa que ela usava no cabelo que seu cunhado achou, sem falar ou chorar, como se nem estive ali presente, apenas um corpo sem alma, vários policiais vasculhavam a casa em busca de pistas do paradeiro da menina Kagome.

Tanaka estava sentado ao seu lado abraçado ao filho Mirok que fungava baixinho tentando conter a tristeza. Kikyo chorava silenciosamente, sentadinha ao lado do irmão mais no chão encostada ao sofá.

Izayo tentava fazer a irmã reagir, inutilmente. Sho estava também triste, ele tinha seus dois filhos grudados cada um em um braço, seus dois meninos, sempre sonhou em ter uma filhinha, mais Izayo após a gravidez de InuYasha nunca mais conseguira engravidar por mais que tentassem. Sempre dizia que a Kagome era a filhinha que nunca teve, pois ela se parecia bastante com Izayo por causa dos olhos azuis. E Tanaka nunca se mostrou enciumado por ele falar que ela era a menininha deles.

O dia já amanhecia, a festa havia sido interrompida pela invasão dos policiais e o desespero dos anfitriões, os convidados haviam sido interrogados e liberados. Um dos policiais vestindo um terno preto, olhos azuis e cabelos negros, longos e trançados até a abaixo da cintura, se aproximou da família.

# Com licença. Eu sou o detetive Bankotsu. Vu cuidar do caso da filha de vocês. # Se apresentou estendendo a mão para o Sr. Tanaka que a apertou.

# Prazer. Vocês têm alguma pista? Acharam alguma coisa? # perguntou ansioso.

# Nada que vocês já não saibam. Realmente ela foi levada e por alguém muito eficiente e conhecedor de magia negra. Talvez uma sacerdotisa das trevas ou uma Bruxa, só posso dizer com certeza que foi uma mulher, homens não são conhecedores desse tipo de arte, e nem tem poderes espirituais altas assim para comandá-los. Vocês tem algum inimigos que possa querer vingança? # Perguntou por fim.

# Não. # Respondeu Tanaka.

# Me desculpe à pergunta Sr. Tanaka mais ela é necessária. Levando em conta que foi uma mulher a levar sua filha. O Sr. por acaso já teve algum relacionamento extraconjugal? #

# O que? Não, meu Deus a minha filha e seqüestrada e você ainda tem a audácia de me perguntar isso? # Tanaka respondeu meio assustado.

# Como eu disse era necessário perguntar, sei que está na frente da suas esposa agora, mais qualquer incidente com qualquer mulher pode ser de grande ajuda no caso, já verifiquei o nome de todas as mulheres aqui na festa, e preciso de uma lista com os nomes de todas as mulheres de suas empresa, e da sua também Sr. Taisho.# Pediu ele.

# Kaguya Nardini.# Pronunciou Izara pela primeira vez. # Você teve um caso com ela há dois anos atrás, não tem coragem de admitir nem quando a vida da nossa filha ta em jogo. Canalha! # As lagrimas por fim desceram por sua face.

# Foi há dois anos atrás e uma única vez, uma única maldita vez! O que ela ganharia com isso agora. # Tanaka nunca imaginara que sua esposa sabia de tal caso.

# Existem loucos por ai, não se pode imaginar o que podem pensar, vou checar esse nome e ainda assim vou precisar das listas, por favor, e quanto mais cedo melhor.# Pediu novamente Bankotsu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dois dias se passaram depois do incidente, Izara não havia dormido mais depois daquele dia e nem ao menos se alimentava.

# Mana, por favor, você precisa se alimentar você vai ficar doente. #

# Eu não quero viver. Eu só quero a minha filhinha de volta.# Falou Izara caindo no choro novamente.

# Mamãe. # Kikyo se aproximou, fazendo Izara levantar do colo da irmã e olhar a filha. # Me desculpa, eu devia tomar conta dela, me desculpa ter soltado a mãozinha dela. # Falou caindo no choro no colinho da mãe que afagou seus cabelos com carinho.

# Oh! Minha filha não fica assim não foi sua culpa, a mãe não ta chateada com você, ouviu. Acalma-se. Agente vai encontrar a Kagome. # Izara recuperou um pouco da compostura ao ver a culpa que a filha sentia.

# Kikyo, você a Kagome são irmãs e sempre foram unidas, são conectadas como a sua mãe e eu, você não consegui sentir ela? # Perguntou Izayo.

# Não, eu só consigo sentir que ela tá dormindo. # Responde Kikyo.

A campainha da casa tocou era Bankotsu com novidades sobre a pequena Kagome. Izara levantou com um pulo do sofá.

# Então alguma novidade. # Pergunto com os olhos brilhando. Bankotsu estendi uma fita cassete na mão mostrando a ela.

# Quero te mostrar isso, tem um lugar onde agente possa ver? E, por favor, chame seu marido também. # Pediu Bankotsu. Eles vão a sala de televisão. Tanaka e Sho se juntam a eles. Ele coloca a fita no vídeo, e vêem uma filmagem de segurança do aeroporto de Tókio. # Aqui olha. # Ele pausa a fita mostrando uma mulher loira de óculos escuros carregando uma criança nos braços que parecia dormir profundamente, também loira com os cabelos bem curtinhos. # E a Kaguya, com a Kagome nos braços. #

# Mais essa não e Kaguya, ela e morena e tem os cabelos longos maiores que os da Izayo. # Diz Tanaka.

# E uma piruca. # Ele tira um saquinho de plástico do bolso, com vários cachinhos negros. # Nos encontramos isso no apartamento da Kaguya. # Ele entrega a Izara que reconhece os cabelos da filha. # Ela cortou os cabelos da menina e os pintou de loiro. Nos havíamos espalhados fotos da Kagome pelos aeroportos e rodoviárias, caso quisessem tirá-la do pais, por isso disfarçou a menina, elas embarcaram pra New York, a segurança de lá gravou ela desembarcando e entrando no banheiro, mas de lá ela não saiu. #

# Como não saiu? # Perguntou Sho.

# Ela saiu, mais não pela porta. Não sabemos onde ela está agora. Já falei com a policia de lá e eles vão ajudar no caso. Não se desespere a intenção da Kaguya não e machucar a Kagome, nos descobrimos que ela tem uma disfunção hormonal, ela não pode engravidar. Não foi por vingança ou dinheiro que ela levou a Kagome, olhe o resto da gravação. # Pediu Bankotsu soltando o resto do vídeo. Mostrando Kaguya entregar o passaporte para a atendente.

_No vídeo:_

_- Nossa que linda sua filha. – Diz a atendente._

_- E linda mesmo, não é? É e só minha, minha! – Diz a loira encostando o rosto perto da testa da menina inconsciente e depositando um beijo ali._

_- Tenha uma boa viajem e obrigado por utilizar os nossos serviços. – A atendente entrega os passaportes e as passagem a loira que sai sorridente._

# Ela levou a minha Kagome. # Izara se levantou e se postou na frente de Bankotsu que não pode deixar de se incomodar com aquele olhar sofrido. # Aquela maldita, nunca vai devolver o meu bebe não é mesmo? # Perguntou Izara.

# Ao que tudo indica ela a queria para si.# Respondeu consciente do que podia causar aquela mãe mais era melhor a verdade do que a ilusão. Izara abaixou a cabeça e encostou ela no peito de Bankotsu. Ele depositou a mão em seus ombros a fazendo olhar-lhe. # Eu vou encontrá-la. Confie! #

Izara secou as lagrimas e virou-se para o marido que estava com braço apoiado na parede e olhando pra esta tentando conter as lagrimas.

# Tanaka. # Ela o chamou. Ao virar-se para a esposa as lagrimas caíram. # Quero você fora daqui ainda hoje. # Sem qualquer expressão ela se dirigiu a porta e saiu.

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 2 Um anjo e um Demônio

**Um Lugar pra se chamar de Lar**

**Capitulo 2 – Um anjo e um demônio**

.¸¸.•´¯'¤ 13 Anos Depois ¤'´¯•.¸¸.

# Quando eu fecho os olhos ainda ouço a risada dela. # Relembra Kikyo, olhando para um antigo e quebrado balanço que seu pai Tanaka havia feito para Kagome assim que ela aprendeu a andar, mais ele fica na outra margem do lago que cortava toda a propriedade não havendo modo de chegar ao outro lado a não ser a nada, então um pequeno pedalinho foi comprado pra que a menina pudesse ir até lá brinca sempre que quisesse.

Mais depois de seu seqüestro ninguém mais quis ir até lá. As cordas presas a arvore já estavam apodrecidas e o acento pendia de um lado quebrado.

O pedalinho nem mais existia.

Tudo que restará foram lembranças. Somente isso.

# Faz 13 anos hoje, a mãe passou o dia chorando no quarto da imotto-san. # Diz Mirok. (Olha eu não entendo nadinha de Japonês na realidade acho até confuso, mais eu gostei do som dessa palavra que pelo que eu vi, significa irmã mais nova)

# Você não senti mais ela Kikyo? Nada mesmo? # pergunta Sesshoumaru.

# Não, nada. Eu perdi totalmente a nossa ligação à mãe disse que e por causa da distância, se tivéssemos crescido juntos seriamos que nem a mamãe e a tia Iza. # Responde a única garota dos quatro jovens ali presente.

# Será que se agente a visse na rua hoje, nos a reconheceríamos? # Pergunta o Hanyou se ajeitando melhor no sofá.

Sim havia um sofá no meio do jardim dos fundos, cansado de ver a cunhada ali sentada no chão todos os dias absorta por lembranças da filha desaparecida, Sho mandou fazer um sofá que não mofasse por ficar na chuva, o colou virado para o balanço, pois as lembranças de Kagome ali brincando eram as únicas coisas que ainda mantinham Izara viva.

Os jovens deram ao sofá o nome de Sofá das lembranças.

Era exatamente ali onde os 4 brincavam no dia do seqüestro e depois de treze anos, ali estavam novamente, agora já adultos e nem um pouco maduros...

# E pouco provável que a reconhecêssemos, ela pode ser loira, gorda, ruiva, anorexa, cabelos curtos, longos, vai saber, capaz que nem olhos azuis ela tem mais. # respondeu Sesshoumaru.

# Duvido que ela esteja gorda, aposto que tem os cabelos cumpridos e ainda tem aqueles cachos lindos. Ela era a coisa mais linda que eu já vi na vida, e só tinha quatro anos imagina agora com 17. # Retruca InuYasha sacudindo um pouco as orelhas incomodado com a leve risadinha de Kikyo soltou.

# Você e meio suspeito pra dizer como ela é agora, né InuYasha? Você que sempre foi fascinado por ela. Lembro-me que você a seguia o dia inteiro, pegava flores no jardim e colocava nos cachinhos dela. Alias quem nessa casa não era fascinado pela doçura dela. # Falou Kikyo por sua vez. Os quatros conversavam olhando intensamente para o balanço como se pudessem a ver ali brincando.

# Mas Sesshoumaru, você não a reconheceria pelo cheiro? # Pergunta Mirok.

# Não, o cheiro das mulheres muda depois que ficam menstruadas. Não perdi o próprio cheiro por completo mais se modifica, se tornando mais maduro, deixa de ter aquele cheiro de criança e se transforma em cheiro de mulher. # Responde Sesshoumaru.

Os quatros estão tão absortos pela conversa que nem notam a porta de correr de vidro da sala que se abre e Bankotsu saindo dela. Eles só notam a presença dele quando este se senta ao braço do sofá.

# Definitivamente esse dia, nunca será um bom dia pra essa família.# diz ele olhando para o balanço também.

# Conseguiu tirar a mãe do quarto da imotto-san, Bankotsu? # Pergunta a garota olhando para o detetive.

# O que e que você acha? # Pergunta ele calmo a olhando também.

# Que não. #

# Então por que perguntou se já sabia. # Seu tom não foi de ironia mais sim de cansaço, havia prometido a Izara que encontraria sua filha, mais depois de treze anos nem ele mais acreditava que conseguiria isso.

# Fica assim não Bankotsu, a mãe ainda confia que você vai achar a imotto. # Diz Kikyo tentando aliviar o pesar que havia nos olhos do homem.

# Eu sei, e isso que me deixa ainda mais frustrado. A ultima pista que tivemos delas foi a 9 anos atrás quando estavam em Coppermine no Canadá, de lá nos perdemos as duas de vez, podem estar em qualquer lugar agora. # Diz ele deprimido.

# E mais agente sabe que você sempre fez o possível e o impossível pra encontrar a mana. E você e único que consegui dar esperança pra mãe e também levantar o astral dela, você se dedica inteiramente ao caso da Kagome, prova maior disso e que até se casou com a nossa mãe. # Diz Mirok divertido, recebendo um cascudo na cabeça de Bankotsu, que lhe sorriu de volta.

# Vocês vão ficar em casa hoje? Deviam se animar são jovens ainda, não podem ficar aqui se lamentando e entristecendo mais ainda o dia.# Sugeri Bankotsu.

# Eu acho uma boa idéia. # Concorda Inuyasha, que continuava olhando balanço, apesar de ter tentado suas palavras soaram desanimada.

# Eu ouvi falar de uma festa numa mansão em Coaxial, aquele bairro rico, agente nunca foi pra aquelas bandas. # Opinou Mirok por sua vez.

# Por uma boa razão, Coaxial e do outro lado da cidade, leva quase duas horas pra se chegar lá, não tem um lugar mais longe, não? Agente podia ir à boate ali d... #Falou à garota que foi cortada por Sesshoumaru.

# To cansado de ir aquela boate cheia de patricinhas que você freqüenta, ficam todas alvoroçadas quando agente chega. # Completa o Yokai.

# Correção, quando você chega! # Concluiu Mirok. # E melhor mesmo agente ir a um lugar onde não conheçam a minha "boa fama". # Esse comentário fez os primos e a irmã caírem na gargalhada, até Bankotsu riu. # Ninguém me compreende. #

# Tudo bem vai, vamos pra Coaxial, realmente vai ser bom mudar de ares, conhecer gente nova, carne fresca pros predadores. # Aceita Kikyo por fim.

# Carne fresca? Isso significa que você não vai dar pra mim hoje? # Perguntou o hanyou deixando de olhar o balanço pela primeira vez pra olhar a prima que sorria debochada e apertou as bochechas dele que nem aquelas tias chatas fazem, achando que os sobrinhos são elásticos pr se ficar puxando.

# E exatamente isso que significa, meu cachorrinho. # Ela solta as bochechas dele ao se dar conta que o Hanyou já quase explodia de raiva pela brincadeira dela. # Pra sua infelicidade, hoje eu sinto a necessidade de "algo"... Um pouco maior do que você pode me oferecer. # Diz ela olhando para o centro das calças do hanyou arqueando uma sobrancelha em sinal de desgosto. # Se é que me entendi... #

Sesshoumaru e Mirok gargalhavam e o Hanyou somente sorriu maliciosamente para a prima.

# Cuidado crianças! Deixem as mães de vocês ouvirem o que dizem. # Avisou Bankotsu, se retirando do jardim e voltando pra casa.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Os quatro foram pra seus devidos quartos se arrumarem para a festa, a noite já surgia.

Após um relaxante banho quente, InuYasha enxugava os longos cabelos prateados, agora com 18 anos ele havia adquirido o mesmo porte másculo e majestoso do pai que a propósito também foi herdado por Sesshoumaru, seu corpo era bem malhado e haviam poucos pêlos somente alguns abaixo do umbigo (esses pelo se chamam o **Caminho da Felicidade**) que desciam fazendo em uma linha vertical até o cós da calça jeans preta que ele trajava, calçou um sapato social, foi até o armário em busca de uma blusa, pegou uma vermelha escura também social.

A vestiu-a sobre os ombros mais a deixou aberta. Saiu de seu quarto e rumou para o da prima.

A casa era bem dividida, ao se entrar na casa se deparava com uma imensa sala, e atrás uma escada que se dividia em duas, uma pro lado esquerdo onde ficavam os quartos dos casais, os escritórios de Bankotsu e de Sho e também o ateliê de Izara e a Izayo, as duas eram estilistas, mais não eram de desfilar seus modelos, apenas costuravam por diversão de vez em quanto uma amiga ou outra pedia um vestido o que as duas faziam com maior amor.

Do lado direito ficava os quartos dos jovens, um longo corredor levava aos seus quartos, o primeiro do corredor era o de Sesshoumaru, depois vinha o de Mirok e por ultimo o de Kikyo, o seu próprio quarto ficava de frente ao quarto do primo Mirok e o que era de Kagome de frente para o de Sesshoumaru, na porá de cd quarto havia um plaquinhas de madeira com seus nomes entalhados, o que era bastante infantil na opinião de Sesshoumaru mais as mães faziam questão.

Ele entrou vagarosamente no quarto da prima que se maquiava diante do espelho.

Ela havia se tornado uma bela mulher, com seus 19 anos, longas pernas que se mostravam audaciosos pelo curto vestido preto de cetim que ela usava, seios fartos que se insinuavam no decote em V.

Ele a surpreendeu por trás agarrando sua cintura, está toma um susto que deixa o batom cair no chão.

InuYasha a joga com força em cima da cama, Kikyo nada diz adorava quando o primo agia assim, este segura os braços dela em cima da cabeça com um mão só e com a outra ergue o vestido até a cintura, mostrando a minúscula calcinha de renda preta dela, ele puxa uma perna dela pra cima a deixando dobrada, e deita seu corpo em cima do da prima se encaixando ali.

Enfia com força a língua dentro da boca da garota, a fazendo soltar um gemido sufocado. Empurra seu quadril contra o dela para que ela sentisse sua dura excitação.

# Consegui sentir. Não e suficiente pra você? #

Ele desliza a mão que segurava a sua perna, afastando um pouco sua calcinha introduzindo dois dedos dentro dela, e os movimentando com força.

# Você quer? # Ela nada responde, estava zonza de prazer, apesar da força com que ele a tocava os movimentos de seus dedos eram lentos, na intenção de torturá-la, e conseguia. Ela gemia alto e se viu obrigada a se movimentar contra os dedos dele na tentativa de o incentivar a ir mais rápido e dar por fim aquela tortura prazerosa. O que ele percebeu, soltou os braços dela e prendeu a sua cintura pra que não se movesse. Desceu a boca até o decote do vestido dela, dando fortes chupões na curvinha de seus seios.

# Você ainda não me respondeu! Quero ouvir você dizer que quer. Diz! # disse autoritário, passando a mover os dedos mais rápidos dentro da garota, que se agarrava aos lençóis da cama com fúria. Ela adorava destratar o hanyou, pois depois ele sempre agia assim desse modo selvagem que a enlouquecia, tinha que admitir InuYasha a satisfazia de uma maneira que nenhum outro rapaz conseguia.

# Eu...quero! # finalmente ela diz em meio a gemidos sufocados.

O faro de InuYasha nunca o abandonava, a garota estava quase atingindo o orgasmo, movimentou ainda mais rápido os dedos, o que aumentou os seus gemidos.

Quebrando totalmente o clima ele retira os dedos de dentro dela e se levanta num pulo, sorrindo malicioso para os dois dedos que ele mantinha esticados e que estavam molhados pela excitação dela. Ela ergue a cabeça da cama o olhando interrogativa.

# Ta vendo. Só os meus dedos já são mais do que suficientes pra você. # diz por fim se dirigindo a porta e a abrindo.

# Onde você pensa que vai? Volta aqui e termina o que começou! # Ordena ela irritada e aos berros, sentando-se beirada da cama.

# Não. # respondeu com descaso dando uma leve cheirada em seus dedos que ainda continuavam erguidos. # Hoje eu sinto a necessidade de algo mais... Doce. E que não tenha cheiro de outros. Se e que me entendi. # ele sai do quarto e chega ao corredor e para ao ver Mirok e Sesshoumaru cada um na porta de seus quartos já devidamente prontos, Mirok usava uma blusa social roxa escura e Sesshoumaru usava uma azul clara com 5 botões abertos e uma correntinha de prata no pescoço que descia até o peito onde havia uma medalhinha pendurada.

# Meu deus! # exclama Mirok ao ver a elevação nas calças de InuYasha.

# Já vai com a barraca armada maninho? # Pergunta Sesshoumaru.

# E assim fica mais fácil. Pula as preliminares e já vai direto ao ato. # Diz dirigindo-se ao seu quarto ainda com dedos que usará na prima erguidos.

# Você se esqueceu que a mãe tava no quarto da Kagome, InuYasha? A casa toda ouviu os gemidos da Kikyo. A mãe saiu de lá de dentro bufando de raiva. # diz Mirok recriminando o primo.

# Eu esqueci que ela tava lá. Só queria dar uma lição na Kikyo e ela nem gemeu tão alto assim. # diz o hanyou parado a porta do quarto. Nessa hora Sho aparece no corredor aparentava estar aborrecido e observou os dedos erguidos de InuYasha.

# Ah... Então era Kikyo quem gemia. # ele se aproxima do filho e da um tapa ao pé da nuca do rapaz. # Não dava pra ser mais discreto, tinha que fazer isso justo hoje, InuYasha? # Pergunta o pai contrariado, mas o filho não tenta se desculpa simplesmente entra no quarto rapidamente fechando a porta do quarto onde uma bailarina de porcelana se choca, se despedaçando.

Sho olha para o quarto de Kikyo e a vê na porta bufando de raiva. Ergue uma sobrancelha em sinal de reprovação.

# Sua mãe não gostou nada disso, mocinha! # disse se retirando do corredor, ela olha pra Mirok e Sesshoumaru, parados a observndo.

# Que foi, hein? # Pergunta aborrecida.

# Sabe vai ser muito divertido quando o InuYasha achar "aquela garota especial", sabe qual? Doce, atraente, que queira mais do que uma boa trepada. Completamente oposta a você. Você vai ser posta pra escanteio! Isso e pior do que ficar no banco de reserva, o que é exatamente o que você faz com ele. E inevitável, cedo ou tarde você vai perder o seu Personal Fucker. # diz Sesshoumaru.

InuYasha abriu a porta do quarto já com a blusa devidamente fechada e com a "barraca" já desfeita.

# Então vambora? # Pergunta ele.

# Eu não vou mais. # Diz Kikyo cruzando os braços na frente do corpo emburrada.

# Por mim tudo bem. # diz já saindo do corredor, seguido de Mirok e Sesshoumaru.

Eles descem a garagem e entram no carro, Mirok e InuYasha nos bancos de trás e Sesshoumaru no volante que os toca mais não dá a partida, ele bate o polegar no volante como se estivesse contando, na terceira vez Kikyo abre a porta do carona e senta.

# Isso vai ter volta, InuYasha, ah se vai! # Diz a garota brotando um sorriso debochado no rosto dele.

# Muito divertido. # murmura Sesshoumaru para si. Ligando o carro e partindo para a festa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

# Como ele faz isso? # Pergunta Mirok a InuYasha observando Sesshoumaru rodeado de quatro garotas que pareciam super modelos.

# Quem me dera saber. # Responde o Hanyou intrigado, pois viu que o irmão nem ao menos ouvia o que as garotas ao seu redor tagarelavam sem parar e sim olhava incessantemente para a pista de dança. # O que será que ele tanto olha? #

Havia uma parede impedindo os dois de verem a pista de dança. Eles chegam mais para frente e quase não acreditam no que vêem, o grande Sesshoumaru observava fascinado, uma delicada e simples humana.

Que era simplesmente bela.

Cabelos negros e compridos até a cintura cheios de trancinhas onde havia delicados enfeites de flores rosas e brancas, usava uma saia rosa de seda bastante rodada que ia até metade da coxa.

Uma blusinha branca de alças grossas com um decote quadrado o que deixava seus pequenos seios ainda mais adoráveis.

# Nossa! # exclamaram os dois em uníssonos.

Mais não era exatamente para ela que Mirok olhava e sim para garota ao seu lado, provavelmente eram amigas.

Lindos cabelos castanhos que graciosamente balançavam em um rabo de cavalo alto, rosto bem maquiado. Grossas pernas que dançavam em uma saia preta também rodada. Seios fartos que agitavam-se no top rosa.

#Caro primo, se me da licença, acabo de focalizar a minha presa. # Diz o rapaz maliciosamente olhando a garota dançar.

# E areia demais pra você transportar, não acha não? # Zuou o Hanyou.

# É, falou o hanyou que come a própria prima. # Rebate Mirok na mesma moeda.

De longe ele vê o primo se aproximar da tal da garota, que sorri generosamente para ele. Suspira resolvendo dar uma volta pela festa da qual eles entraram de penetras já que não conheciam os donos da mansão onde ela rolava.

Iria agora em busca de sua presa.

Chegando ao bar ele foi abordado por uma loira peituda que mal conseguia ficar de pé de tão bêbada.

Obviamente que ele tirou proveito disso, a garota não parecia mesmo do tipo honrada já que se esfregava nele sem nenhum pudor. InuYasha não gostava muito da idéia de cada dia ter uma mulher diferente na sua cama. Por mais prazeroso que fosse. Ele sempre quis encontrar _aquela_ em que teria prazer de ter todos os dias, e acordar com ela na manha seguinte, embriagado pelo seu perfume.

Por isso sempre preferiu ficar mais com a prima Kikyo. Eles até tentaram namorar serio quando mais novos, mas suas mães foram contra, sabiam que era só fogo de adolescente. Ele também tinha suas duvidas em relação a Kikyo, não acreditava que ela fosse "_aquela"_ e nem que ele fosse "_aquele"_ pra ela.

Mesmo com a proibição das mães, se agarravam escondidos pela casa, somente por desejo.

Puro prazer.

E Kikyo também não era do tipo que se contentava com um só, o maximo que havia ficado com um mesmo rapaz foi por duas semanas, não que fosse uma vagabunda apenas queria aproveitar os prazeres da vida, assim com os primos e os irmãos.

Mais o mundo, apesar de tudo que as mulheres conquistaram ainda continua machista.

Um homem que tinha varias em sua cama era considerado um garanhão, mais quando a situação era contraria a mulher sempre seria visto como uma qualquer, que passa de mão em mão. Sem valor.

Ninguém em casa se importava com a vida sexual que a garota levava. Izayo e Izara achavam até interessante e gostavam que ela contasse suas experiências pra elas.

# Co... mo... Como... é mes..mo o seu nome? # pergunta a loira depois de ser prensada na parede e receber um beijo devorador de InuYasha.

# Faz diferença? # Diz ele, fazendo a garota sorrir atacando sua boca novamente. Sem perceber a presença feminina que os observava. Ela chegou perto e tocou no ombro da loira, fazendo os dois se separarem.

# Eu não faria isso se fosse você. # Diz Kikyo a loira que, recebendo um olhar mortal de InuYasha. # Ele não passa de um Hanyou, que baixo nível, querida. # A loira olha pra InuYasha com uma sobrancelha arqueada arrancando as mãos dele de sua cintura e saindo de perto dos dois trocando as pernas.

InuYasha por sua vez, abaixa os olhos, em sinal de irritação, coloca uma das mãos na cintura e a outra apóia o próprio corpo a parede onde a loira estava, onde Kikyo se encostou com as mãos atrás do corpo e olhava cinicamente.

# Há o doce sabor da vingança.# ela quase não conseguiu completar a frase, pois teve a boca tapada pela do Hanyou com uma violência assustadora.

# Não adianta priminha. Você não vai usufruir de mim hoje. # Depois de dito ele a solta e sai pela porta dos fundos da mansão. Bufando de raiva, pois apesar da brincadeira da prima não pode deixar de se afetar quando a loira o olhou com repulsa por ele ser um hanyou.

Não havia ninguém na parte de trás da casa. Alias olhando a dos fundos nem parecia que dentro havia uma festa. Deu graças a Deus por isso já que suas orelhas latejavam pelo barulho alto da musica.

Havia uma grande fonte no jardim, havia pelo menos uns oito jatos de água caindo das aberturas que havia na escultura do centro, era iluminado no fundo por uma luz rosa.

Ele se aproximou da beirada colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e fechou os olhos tentando aproveitar mais daquela paz que ali jazia, somente o barulho da água, o sobro do vento, o cheiro da noite. Era bom. Calmo. Era...doce?

"Que cheiro e esse?" Pensou ainda de olhos fechados, inspirou o ar novamente.

"Jasmim, que gostoso, de onde vem?". Abriu os olhos.

"Vem da fonte." Pensou puxando ainda mais o ar.

"E uma garota! Doce...Mas não tem ninguém aqui." Ele olhou a escultura percebendo que era ela quem o impedia de ver a garota.

"E uma humana. Mas como pode exalar algo tão entorpecente assim." Sem consciência suas pernas o fizeram circundar a fonte até ele ver. Ela.

"Que linda!" Pensou ele. Ela estava dentro da fonte, à água batia em suas canelas e molhava as mãos em um dos jatos que saia da escultura.

Ela sorria.

Tão serena.

Tão apaixonante.

Ela notou sua presença e virou-se para fitá-lo naquelas penetrantes olhos dourados.

Acompanhou com os olhos o rapaz circundar todo a fonte e para diante de si. Ela ainda sorria.

"Eu não me lembro de ter bebido tanto a ponto de alucinar, mas ela, ela não é real, como poderia ser. Ela e tão... perfeita!" Usando um vestido branco, era uma batinha com alças grossas e decote em V, descia até a metade de suas coxas, balançavam vagarosamente pela brisa noturna, mais o melhor era a luz rosa que vinha do fundo da fonte iluminava o corpo da jovem mostrando os contornos de suas pernas, através do vestido.

Olhou cada detalhe daquele ser perfeito a sua frente e subiu ate os seios.

"Aposto que eles nem balançam enquanto ela faz amor."

Uma cascata negra de cabelos, lisos na raiz, bem tratados e brilhosos, seguia cacheado a partir dos ombros até a sua cintura.

"Não pode existir nada mais delicioso do que fazer amor com essa garota, à noite toda, pra depois acordar com ela na manhã seguinte afogado nesses cachos." Eles continuavam a se fitarem de longe até que ela resolveu se aproximar da margem da fonte ele estava.

"Azuis, os olhos dela são... Linda! Como ela e linda! Como será a voz dela?"

# Você não é real. Não pode existir algo assim tão perfeito como você. # Diz ele sem conseguia deixar de sorrir fazendo seus caninos aparecerem. # É isso, você é um anjo! #

# É você e um demônio. # Falou finalmente a garota.

"A voz dela também e doce como seu cheiro." Pensou ele.

# Ou melhor, dizendo. Um meio demônio. # Diz ela sorrindo ainda mais, olhando para as pequenas e felpudas orelhinhas do rapaz.

Ela elevou as mãos até elas e as tocou com suavidade.

InuYasha apenas fechou os olhos e sentiu a corrente elétrica que seu corpo descarregou por ser tocado por aquele anjo...


	3. Capítulo 3 Adoraveis estranhos

**Um Lugar pra se chamar de Lar**

**Capitulo 3 – Adoráveis Estranhos**

Ainda sentia aquelas mãos quentes e delicadas tocarem suas orelhas. Foi algo que até mesmo ele se surpreendeu. Nunca havia deixado garota alguma tocar suas orelhas. Apenas sua prima Kagome, mais assim era quando crianças, nem ao menos Kikyo tocava.

É aquela estranha fascinante, tocou sem ao menos pedir, e ele não sentia a mínima vontade de fazê-la parar. Queria sim e que continuasse.

Mas ela parou. Sentou-se a mureta da fonte ainda com os pés dentro dela. InuYasha lentamente abriu os olhos ao deixar de sentir toque das mãos dela e se sentou ao seu lado mais virado de costas pra fonte.

# - Você é penetra, não é? – Perguntou ela.

# - Não. Porque acha que sou penetra?

# - Qual o nome do dono da casa e da festa?

# - Tubo bem vai. Eu sou penetra. – Confessa ele coçando a cabeça envergonhado por ter sido descoberto, mais a garota o desembaraça dando uma gostosa gargalhada. O sorriso dela era magnífico.

# - Qual o seu nome?

# - InuYasha. E o seu?

Ela o olhou meio que divertida e lhe estendeu a mão pra se cumprimentassem. Em meio aos sons de sua risada ela respondeu:

# - Tenshi. - (Tenshi significa anjo em japonês)

# - Você ta me zoando né? Seu nome e Anjo? – responde o rapaz segurando na mão estendida dela.

# - Na realidade e só um apelido, todos os meus amigos me chamam assim, eu até que prefiro. Muito prazer.

InuYasha parecia meio abobado com aquela garota, nunca tinha ficado assim antes. Fascinado era a palavra certa que descrevia seu estado no momento.

# - Você provavelmente deve ter namorado. Estou certo? – Perguntou InuYasha ainda segurando a mão dela que se entrelaçaram e deitaram sobre as pernas dela.

# - Por que acha que tenho?

# - Qual é, que homem no mundo seria otário o suficiente pra te ter, e acabar te deixando escapar. Você e do tipo que e de um só.

# - Porque você mesmo não descobre se eu tenho ou não um namorado. – Sugeriu ela deixando o hanyou meio confuso. O que será que ela quis dizer com isso?

# - Como eu descobriria?

# - Com os seus poderes de Yokai. – Ela virou um pouco o corpo pra ele, enquanto este continuava mais confuso, pensando se ela achava que ele tinha poderes de ler mente ou algo parecido, pois não pode pensar em nenhum outro poder que pudesse revelar isso. Talvez não estivesse raciocinando direito perto dela.

Vendo que ele ainda não havia entendido, Tenshi resolveu explicar.

# -Vou te dar uma diga. Cheire.

Claro, como pode ser tão idiota em não se lembrar disso, e pior agora ela também poderia estar achando ele um idiota. Desde quando ele ligava para que os outros pensam?

Com a mão livre ele afastou os cabelos dela mostrando a voltinha do pescoço e se aproximou dali, inalando suavemente o perfume daquela deusa maravilhosa que estava ali a sua frente tão sorridente, e que jogava o maior charme pra cima ele. Ele aproveitou a situação deslizou a mão pelo ombro dela e abaixou a alça do vestido, cheirou seus cabelos, roçando levemente a boca por aquela pele branca e suave, por fim depositou um beijo ali, trouxe de volta a alça do vestido e com muito desgosto se afastou.

# - E então? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

# - Não tem nenhum cheiro masculino em você. Mas você já foi mordida por um Yokai, na intenção de marcá-la como sua, mas já faz tempo que isso aconteceu, pois não sinto mais o cheiro de quem mordeu. O que é bastante intrigante. – Respondeu o Hanyou.

# - Porque? O que o intriga?

# - Bom... Os yokais só marcam as sua "presas" depois de fazerem amor com elas. É não há nenhum cheiro masculino dentro de você.

# - Você cheirou tão fundo assim, é? – Perguntou o deixando sem graça mais ele não se abalou.

# - Esse fato indica duas coisas, ou você é virgem ou a muito não faz amor. Eu aposto na segunda opção. Acertei?

# - Sim, eu fui marcada na minha primeira vez, foi aos 14 anos, mas ele constantemente me mordia com a desculpa de que o cheiro não saísse. Até que era legal. – ela respondeu, deixando com uma pergunta rodando sua cabeça, deveria ou não perguntar, resolveu arriscar e como dizem perguntar não ofendi.

# - E... Há quanto tempo você... Você não faz amor? - Sentiu seu rosto quase explodir de ta envergonhado.

# - Eu nunca fiz. –Tenshi não pareceu se importar com a pergunta o que foi um aliviou, mais essa garota tinha o dom de confundi-lo. Primeiro fala que perdeu a virgindade aos 14 anos muito precocemente na opinião dele e agora fala que nunca fez amor. Qual é a dela?

# - Agora você me confundiu legal...

# - Eu já fiz sexo. Mais nunca fiz amor. Existe uma diferença enorme entre os dois, e respondendo a sua pergunta, faz mais ou menos um ano e alguns meses, três meses pra ser mais exata. – respondeu ela balançando as pernas na água.

# - Achei que só os homens contassem o tempo de abstinência. – Diz o hanyou sorridente com a confissão.

# - E você? Já fez amor?

A pergunta o intrigou, principalmente por ela ter dito que existia uma diferença entre sexo e amor, mais ele nunca havia pensado a respeito. Todas as vezes que havia estado com uma mulher e mesmo com Kikyo, o sexo era totalmente prazeroso e selvagem, mais nunca sentia vontade de ser romântico tipo dormir abraçadinhos com elas depois do prazer, ou até mesmo dormir, sempre que o ato acabava se vestia, agradecia pela transa pegava o telefone da garota dizendo que ligaria no outro dia, mais nunca ligava, Kikyo era a única com quem já havia feito sexo mais de uma vez, e nem com ela havia passado a noite toda, bom, uma certa vez eles fizeram sexo oito vezes seguidas e ela saiu exausta do seu quarto quando já amanhecia mais ainda sim não era a mesma coisa.

# - Não, eu também nunca fiz amor.

# - Você acha que comigo seria capaz de fazer amor?

O coração dele palpitou acelerado com a pergunta.

# - Não sei. Só fazendo pra saber. – Falou ele entrando no jogo dela. Desde o primeiro momento que se conheceram a sentiu no controle da situação, pela primeira vez pensou ser a presa do jogo enquanto ela era a caçadora.

Um silêncio caiu entre os dois, mas não era constrangedor. Os dois pensavam em suas vidas e nos rumos que ela tomaram até chegarem no caminho um do outro, caminho que ao olhar dos dois parecia o mais certo a seguir.

# - InuYasha. – Aquilo não foi um chamado de Tenshi, ela apenas pronunciou seu nome. E foi magnífico pra ele ouvir. – Engraçado como seu nome me parece familiar, tenho a nítida impressão de que nos já nos vimos antes, mais acho que eu não esquecia você, afinal você não e um tipo comum de Yokai, e eu jamais me esqueceria dessas orelhas tão fofinhas.

# - Sem querer parecer piegas, mais eu também tenho essa impressão, e duvido também que a esqueceria se a tivesse te visto por ai. – Seu coração inda batia descompassado.

Tenshi levantou a mão e tocou novamente em sua orelha, passou pelos cabelos e acariciou seu rosto, InuYasha fechou os olhos sentindo seu delicado toque embriagando-se por aquele louco cheiro de jasmim que os cabelos dela emanavam. Inconscientemente enlaçou a cintura dela e aproximou seu rosto do dela e sentiu o hálito quente de sua bonita boca perto de seu rosto e a beijou. Os lábios dela eram macios como um pêssego e logo se entreabrir pra sentir o toque de suas línguas que se envolveram em uma dança sensual e calorosa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

# - Sango. É um nome lindo, pra um ser magnífico como você. - Diz Mirok dançando de corpo colado com sua presa.

# - Obrigada. E muita gentileza sua mesmo. – Diz a garota enlaçando os braços ao pescoço dele. – Mas se você não tirar a mão agora da minha bunda você vai ficar sem ela.

Mirok engoliu seco o olhar demoníaco que recebeu da garota. Subiu rapidamente a mão boba de volta para a cintura dela. Era difícil se controlar já que eles dançavam de corpos colados remexendo os quadris. Sua vontade era de levá-la até um cantinho escuro da festa erguer sus pernas, arriar sua calcinha e possuí-la sem piedade. E pior é que sentia como se a garota estivesse já pronta pra recebê-lo. Mas não podia arriscar sugerir isso, ela não parecia esse tipo de garota. E sim daquele que se luta arduamente pra conquistar.

# - A sua amiga ta entornando o caneco. – disse o rapaz olhando para a jovem de trancinhas sentada no bar bebendo sem parar.

# - Ela e minha irmã. Ela sempre bebe assim, e olha tem um rapaz conversando com ela.

# - E o meu primo Sesshoumaru. – Informa ele olhando o yokai falar com a garota.

# - Nossa a semelhança entre vocês e assombrosa. – Brinca ela, apertando ainda mais o corpo contra o do rapaz.

# - Desse jeito você vai me enlouquecer. – Sussurra no ouvido de Sango que lhe sorri, sem agüentar mais ela a beija com vontade e é correspondido no mesmo ritmo.

Enquanto isso no bar:

# - Já e o segundo frasco com esse liquido roxo que você bebe, o que é isso afinal? – Pergunta Sesshoumaru a menina que ele havia descoberto se chamar Rin. Ela era diferente e mexeu com ele, sempre acostumado a ficar rodeado de garotas que falavam sem parar e ele as ignorava, agora era o contrario ele tentava a todo custo manter uma conversa com a menina, mais ela só dava respostas curtas e rápidas, e também não perguntava nada sobre ele.

# - Algo que faz as pessoas más deitarem a cabeça no travesseiro e dormirem feito criancinhas inocentes. – Finalmente ela se virou o corpo pra ele e o olho nos olhos.

# - E você e uma pessoa má?

# - Sim, por isso. Cai fora! – Ela se levantou e se afastou dele.

Sesshoumaru ficou estático no lugar com os olhos arregalados viu a garota sumir entre a multidão. Foi quando Kikyo o abordou.

# - Uou! Esse foi o melhor fora que eu já vi alguém levar. O grande Yokai Sesshoumaru foi chutado. – ela se divertia pra valer, rindo da expressão incrédula dele, aquele tinha sido seu primeiro for, nunca nenhuma mulher o rejeitou. – Mas divertido do que isso não há, não é mesmo Sesshoumaru?

# - E você ainda não achou um coitado pra te satisfazer? – Perguntou ele irônico, ela por sua vez lhe deu as costas e saiu, Sesshoumaru então resolveu ir à direção que Rin havia ido, não iria desistir dela to fácil.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Desejo, calor, paixão, era tudo que aquele beijo causava no casal que se beijava perto da fonte nos fundos da mansão. Como era possível sentir tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo e por um simples gesto de carinho entre dois desconhecidos?

Seus corpos pareciam vulcões em erupção, tudo explodia de uma vez só. InuYasha podia ouvir seu sangue borbulhar em suas veias por todo o ardor que aquele beijo lhe causava. Enquanto ela sentia seu coração agitar-se furiosamente dentro de seu peito. O beijo parecia desesperado, mais ao mesmo tempo era carinhoso, como se estivessem matando a saudade por todo o tempo em que não estiveram juntos. Mas saudade de que? Essa a primeira vez que eles se viam.

Tenshi sentiu a palpitação em seu peito aumentar mais ainda, aquela sensação boa de estar protegida nos grandes braços de InuYasha.

"A boca dele e tão boa. Sinto como se meu lugar fosse sempre entre esses braços, me sinto de novo em casa"

Ela se assustou com o próprio pensamento porque se sentia de novo em casa sendo que nunca esteve fora dela. Derrepente seu corpo vibrou com uma intensidade sinistra, que a fez se afastar bruscamente do rapaz. Aquela vibração nunca antes sentida, era estranha, parecia ser a presença de algo... alguém...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Na pista de dança Kikyo dançava com um bonito rapaz, loiro e com impressionantes olhos verdes segurava sua cintura e a via requebrar sensualmente, parecia sedento por um beijo do qual ela estava bastante disposta a oferecer.

O teria dado se na hora seu corpo não tivesse vibrado e a se a emoção não tivesse lhe tomado conta por perceber do que se tratava aquela presença. Presença que não sentia há treze anos...

# - Kagome!

As lagrimas cortaram-lhe a face pela emoção.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

# - O que foi? Não gostou do meu beijo? – Pergunta InuYasha vendo que a garota parecia meio perturbada.

# - Me desculpa. Eu senti o meu corpo vibrar de uma forma estranha. Agora pareci que sinto a presença de alguém, que coisa mais estranha! – respondeu a garota tirando os pés da água, e calçando as sandálias parecia robótica, agindo como se sua mente estivesse a quilômetros de seu corpo.

# - Hei, calma... – InuYasha pegou as mãos dela fazendo-a virar seu corpo para encará-lo – Respira fundo meu anjo. Você parece assustada. Eu to aqui com você. – Disse ele acariciando seu rosto onde foi brotando um sorriso e aquela sensação de estar perdidamente segura entre os braços do rapaz voltou. – Eu cuido de você!

Por incrível que pareça aquela frase acalmou rapidamente e a presença que sentia foi diminuindo aos poucos até desaparecer por completo.

# - Seu beijo e uma delícia. – Confessou Tenshi.

# - Você tem gosto de biscoito ao leite. – Divertiu-se ele o que fez a garota rir mais ainda.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sua visão estava turva. Mal conseguia andar direito. Deveria ter bebido o elixir roxo já deitada em sua cama. Depois de algum tempo andando sem parar pela festa alcançou as escadarias da grande mansão, e pior e que sentia estar sendo observada por alguém o tempo todo. Ao chegar no andar de cima tirou do sutiã uma chave e abriu a porto do corredor que levava aos quartos. A trancou novamente após entrar e rumou para seu quarto que era o primeiro do corredor. Entrou e desabou sobre a cama de barriga pra cima. Ficou observando as estrelinhas brilhantes do teto.

Seu quarto estava apenas iluminado pelas luzes da rua e da lua que entravam irritantemente pela porta de vidro da sacada que estava aberta.

# - Eu quero uma vida normal. – Praguejou Rin deixando que lagrimas molhassem seu delicado rosto e caíssem sobre a fronha de seda em seu travesseiro.

Estava morrendo de sono, mais não dormia.

# - Quero esquecer. Quero ser feliz. Quero conseguir me entregar.

Mais lagrimas, mais dor, e aquele peso estranho sobre seu corpo.

# - Se entregue pra mim.

De quem era aquela voz? Tinha mais alguém em seu quarto, e só agora se deu conta de que estava deitado em cima dela. Provavelmente havia entrada pela sacada. Mais quem? Era uma voz tão grossa, voz de homem. Sensual, atraente e sedutora.

Será que havia alguém mesmo ali? Ou aquela era uma ilusão causada pelo excesso da bebida e pela doze extra que tomou do elixir roxo?

Não conseguia focalizar a viso e ver quem era. Sentia apenas suas grandes mãos quentes, uma acariciava-lhe o rosto e a outra descia por seu braço e chegava a sua cintura.

Seus lábios foram tomados pelo estanho homem, carinhosamente.

Com aquela aproximação Rin sentiu algo gelado lhe fazer cócegas no pescoço. Parecia uma correntinha.

Aquilo era loucura mais se deixou ser beijada. Era tão bom, pela primeira vez não sentia medo de ser tocada por um homem. Talvez pelo elixir estar lhe turvando a visão, e a consciência de que não o reconheceria se o visse novamente.

# - Eu me entrego...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

# - Hei volta aqui gatinha!

# - Não me solta. – Pediu Kikyo se desvencilhando dos braços do rapaz.

Ela estava desnorteada. Há quanto tempo buscavam pela irmã e agora ela estava ali sobre o mesmo teto que ela. A vibração que sentiu foi muito forte, mais do que qualquer outra que já havia sentido quando as duas eram pequenas, mas foi diminuindo até sumir. Tentou se concentrar, e voltar a sentir com sua mãe e tia lhe ensinarão quando crianças mais a alta musica, a agitação das pessoas e sua ansiedade não deixaram. Chegou à sala da casa fechou os olhos e elevou as mãos ao peito mais não sentiu nada, então tentou se lembrar de onde a presença vinha na hora em que a sentiu. Andou por quase toda a casa, até chegar à cozinha e viu a porta dos fundos, a abriu, mais não havia ninguém lá somente uma bela fonte de luzes rosas.

# - Mana... Onde você ta. – Sussurrou ela decepcionada e triste.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

# - Deixaram você colocar o seu carro na garagem? Agente teve que estacionar a umas quatro quadras daqui. – Pergunta InuYasha babando pelo carro de Tenshi.

# - Agente quem? Você veio acompanhado?

# - Vim com meu irmão, e dois primos. Você e amiga dos donos da casa? – Pergunta InuYasha sentando-se no banco do carona no conversível prateado de Tenshi.

# - Pode se dizer que sim, eles se mudaram pra cá há dois dias, e a festa foi pra comemorar e já dar um bom aviso à vizinhança. – Respondeu ela arrancando o carro.

# - Aonde vai me levar?

# - A um restaurante de comida chinesa. É depois o Sr. vai me levar a um lugar onde haja uma cama bem gostosa e macia pra que agente faça amor. – Ela não tirava os olhos da estrada mais não deixou de sorrir ao percebe pelo canto dos olhos a cara de bobo que o hanyou fez.

# - Ta falando serio?

# - Bom eu não posso garantir que vá fazer amor, mais sexo e uma certeza que nos faremos. Gosta de comida chinesa? – Perguntou ela.

InuYasha mau se continha por ter ouvido que passaria a noite com aquela mulher incrível, aquele anjo lindo, aquela deusa maravilhosa.

# - Gosto sim. Mas... Eu podia levá-la direto pra minha cama e de lá agente pede a comida pelo telefone. – propôs ele a fazendo rir generosamente.

# - Tentador, mais apesar da familiaridade que senti com você. Preciso te conhecer melhor antes de termos tamanha intimidade. E além do mais não há porque ter pressa. – ela se virou pra ele – Há?

# - Não. Devagar e sempre! E o meu pai sempre diz.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rin sentiu o peso de seu corpo se afastar, descer as mãos sobre as canelas e lhe retirar as sandálias. Aquela boca quente subia beijando por seu calcanhar e suas mãos subiam por suas coxas puxando-lhe a calcinha de renda branca.

Apesar da droga que tomou estar lhe tirando os cinco sentidos, estava completamente consciente do que acontecia. Lembraria-se de tudo no dia seguinte mais não se lembraria de quem. E mesmo assim consentia que aquele adorável estranho a tocasse tão intimamente.

Sentiu suas pernas serem afastadas e toque de sua língua úmida acariciar lhe sua feminilidade com grande vontade. Era tão bom. Sentia-se tão bem, tão leve. Mas ele parou para lhe tirar a saia e subiu beijando sua barriga levantou sua blusa e seu sutiã foi arrancado com os dentes. E sua boca passou a dar atenção aos pequenos e duros seios dela.

Sua coordenação motora estava um pouco afetada pelo elixir e com muita dificuldade ela conseguiu levantar as mãos e tocar o rosto do rapaz e também um pouco dos seus cabelos que eram compridos e bem lisos. Com toda certeza era um homem bonito, e era muito estranho, pois agia com calma e com carinho. Outro em seu lugar, nem ao menos se importaria com a podre drogada, apenas se satisfaria como quisesse e cairia fora, mas ele queria satisfazê-la também.

Sua língua estava dormente e era interessante ser beijada daquela maneira, pois nem ao menos sabia qual era a língua de quem. Ele também já estava completamente nu. Podia sentir o membro enrijecido do rapaz na entrada de seu sexo mais sem penetrá-la e continuava com as caricias e dando lhe beijos no pescoço e ombros.

# - Queria que soubesse quem sou! Mas parece que você preferi assim, não é mesmo?

# - Sim... Eu quero assim...

Ele a penetrou, vagarosamente. A garota gemeu alto de dor. Aquela era é não era sua primeira vez. O corpo dela apesar de relaxado pelo elixir roxo não deixou de sentir dor pela invasão. Ele não se mexia. Beijava-lhe a boca com carinho esperando pelo momento certo de continuar. O que era realmente torturante para ele estar ali com aquela louca e fascinante garota e não poder se mexer, afinal não queria lhe causar dor e sim prazer.

Como o corpo dela estava debilitado ele ergueu a perna esquerda dela e a manteve assim segurando a dobrada. Deslizou-se para fora da garota e depois a penetrou novamente com calma.

# - Dói... – Ela disse entre os lábios dele.

# - Você disse que queria se entregar. Ta dolorido porque você ainda reluta e vai continuar se não relaxar e se entregar com vontade.

# - Tem razão. Eu quero me entregar.

O rapaz viu a garota tentar suavizar sua respiração em sinal de que buscava calma. Novamente deslizou-se para fora novamente e voltou a penetrá-la mais dessa vez não parou continuou com as estocadas longas e calmas.

Os gemidos dela abafados por sua boca foram se tornando de prazer. Então foi a vez dele de relaxar e se saborear com o ato já que se mantinha tenso por estar causando dor aquele ser tão adorável e que parecia tão indefesa em seus braços.

Perguntava-se o que teria acontecido a ela para se tornar tão amarga e distante, enquanto estava sóbria.

Estava quase atingindo o orgasmo, mas conseguiu se segurar até que ela chegasse primeiro o que não demorou muito a acontecer, os gemidos dela pelo prazer máximo foram tão deliciosos de se ouvir que ele terminou por gozar junto dela.

E quando foi se retirar de dentro dela, ela o impede.

# - Não espera. Fica assim comigo até eu dormir...

Ele não pode recusar continuou dentro dela e deixou se cair sobre o peito dela, onde recebeu um gostoso carinho.

_**CONTINUA...**_


	4. Capítulo 4 Deliciosas Lembranças

**Um Lugar pra se chamar de Lar**

**Capitulo 4 – Deliciosas Lembranças**

Mirok e Sango continuavam dançando e se agarrando no meio da pista de dança. Mas foram interrompidos por uma Kikyo desesperada.

# - Mirok eu senti ela.

Sango os olhou confusa e ficou desconfiada por outra garota estar abordando o rapaz que ela beijava até agora, mais se acalmou ao ouvi-lo chamar lhe de irmã.

# - Mana o que foi? Porque e que se ta chorando? Alguém te machucou? Você sentiu o que? – Perguntou descontroladamente de preocupação pela irmã estar tão abalada, Kikyo não era do tipo de garota de chorar e fazer drama, a única coisa capaz de tirar-lhe o raciocínio e fazê-la chorar desse jeito era sua pequena irmãzinha desaparecida. Foi então que se deu conta do que ela falava. – Você sentiu a imotto? – Perguntou arregalando os olhos e em um fio de voz.

# - Sim, eu senti. Ela ta aqui na festa eu tenho certeza, foi tão forte a vibração, mais agora sumiu, me ajuda. – As lagrimas caiam descontroladamente, e Sango apenas os olhava sem entender do que se tratava.

# - Ta vamos achar o Sesshoumaru e o InuYasha. – Respondeu o rapaz e depois observou Sango. – Me desculpa eu tenho que resolver isso.

# - Eu posso ajudar em alguma coisa? – Pergunta Sango, ele deposita as mãos em seu rosto e da um leve selinho em seus lábios, sorrindo satisfeito pela preocupação dela.

# - Obrigada. Mais é coisa de família. Quem sabe o destino não nos coloca frente a frente outra vez.

# - Se o destino quiser assim. – Ele lhe abriu um sorriso tão gostoso que ela teve vontade de beijá-lo mais ele se afastou com a irmã perdendo-se sobre as pessoas. – Quem sabe um dia...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

# - Você só tem 17 anos e perdeu a virgindade aos 14 que precoce hein?

InuYasha pareceu meio irritado e enciumado, queira Tenshi só pra ele. Odiou tê-la encontrado tão tarde e não ter sido o seu 1º e único homem. Os dois estavam já saboreando a deliciosa comida chinesa.

# - Precoce nada. Só quis apreciar o lado bom da vida o quanto antes. Além disso, aposto como você perdeu bem antes disso. E nem me vem com o papo de que você é homem e as coisas funcionam diferentes. Por que se não eu vou desconsiderar aquela estória de você me levar pra sua cama. – provoca Tenshi.

# - Pra sua informação eu perdi aos 14 também. Mais a minha prima tinha 15 e não era mais virgem. – Falou InuYasha vendo os palitinhos da comida caírem da mão dela sobre a mesa por ter ouvido o que ouviu.

# - Você perdeu a virgindade com a sua própria prima?

# - Perdi. Qual o problema? – Perguntou ela rindo – Sabe a minha tia e minha mãe são gêmeas, e super unidas, e elas têm aqueles super poderes de gêmeos sabe. Uma sabe quando a outra ta triste, elas até conversam por telepatia.

# - Super poder de gêmeos? Parece coisa de gente doida, mais tudo que e diferente e interessante me agrada.

# - Às vezes e assustador também. Então, por elas serem assim tão unidas nos todos moramos na mesma casa, meus pais e irmão, e a minha tia com os filhos dela e o novo marido dela, que e muito mais legal que o pai dos meus primos.

# - Pareci divertido eu sempre quis ter uma família grande.

# - Não queira, a casa fica sempre uma falação desgraçada, e muito raro ter silencio. Privacidade então nem se fala. Um certo dia por milagre da natureza, ela e eu ficamos sozinhos em casa... Quer mesmo que eu te conte isso?

# - Claro. Estamos aqui pra nos conhecermos melhor. Então desembucha logo! – Pediu ela feito criança.

# - Ta bom então, foi você quem pediu. Aos 14 anos eu tinha aquele complexo de ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer, e o fato de ser meio-yokai ajudava bastante. E a minha prima era completamente o oposto, sempre se achando o centro das atenções. E eu nunca tinha olhado pra ela com outros olhos. E naquele dia eu tava sozinho em casa pronto pra fazer um sexo manual sozinho e ela chegou da academia toda suada. Aquele cheiro meio que despertou o meu sangue Yokai.

Flash Back

Kikyo estava na cozinha tomando água, usando um micro short preto de lycra e um tope azul que cruzava nas costas. Os cabelos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto e a franza toda bagunçada e coloca sobre a testa. InuYasha apareceu atrás do balcão da cozinha assustando a garota.

# - Você ta em casa é? – Perguntou com desdém – Por que não sai e arruma uma garota? Já ta mais do que na hora. – Ele continuava a olhá-la sem dizer nada, mas era um olhar que ela nunca tinha visto antes vindo dele. – Por que ta me olhando assim? Você ta estranho, InuYasha. Seus olhos parecem meio avermelhados. Ta se sentindo bem?

# - Ótimo. Nunca me senti melhor. – Kikyo viu que ele salivava de desejo olhando pro seus seios. Aquilo era estranho mais estava gostando. Ele deu a volta no balcão se aproximando dela, deixando que a visse seu corpo excitado.

# - Ok. Você definitivamente não ta bem? – Kikyo fica desconcertada com a situação do primo, mas não deixou de dar uma boa olhada no volume avantajado que o primo tinha nas calças, mas depois lhe virou as costas – Devia ir tomar um banho frio!

O copo em que ela bebia água se estilhaçou sobre o chão quando ele a agarrou por trás, empurrou seu corpo contra o balcão pra logo depois colocar mão dentro de seu short.

# - Que você ta fazendo. Me solta. Você ficou louco. – ela se debatia assustada, mais por estar presa ao balcão pelo corpo dele não conseguia mexer seus braços. Nunca havia visto o primo se comportar assim. Ele rasgou seu top com as garras expondo seus seios. – AAAAHHHHHHHHH. PARA INUYASHA. SOCORRO! – ela gritou por ajuda mais não havia ninguém em casa. Aquilo tudo era absurdo, estar sendo violada pelo próprio primo dentro de sua própria casa. Primo que conhecia desde que ele nascerá, ele tapou sua boca com a outra mão. E com a outra que estava dentro do short dela, seu braço sangrava por suas unhadas violentas a virou de frente pra ele bruscamente. Ele começou lamber os seios dela enquanto ela chorava copiosamente em desespero. Ele tirou o resto do top dela e com um dos panos de prato da cozinha amarrou seus pulsos. Deitou a no chão e colocou seus braços pra cima pra que pudesse brincar com seus seios.

Sugou-lhe os seios enquanto ela continuava a soluçar havia desistido de grita, pois ninguém ouviria, tentava dar uma joelhada nele mais ela havia prendido seu quadril com o quadril dele.

# - Você ta fora de si, InuYasha. Não faz isso comigo, por favor. Eu sou sua prima, esqueceu, como tem coragem. O que quer afinal, me violentar?

# - Não priminha pela primeira vez na vida eu to agindo de acordo com os meus instintos. Pela primeira vez eu me sinto de verdade em mim. E é, pode se dizer que eu enlouqueci, mais de tanto tesão. E o que eu quero e transar com você até que você grite por mais, e claro vai ser bem mais fácil se você corresponder. Mas eu vou chegar até o final, querendo você ou não, é o seu cheiro não me engana, você pode estar transbordando de medo, mais também tá excitada.

Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo? InuYasha estava consciente de que estava a ponto de violentá-la no chão da cozinha. E o pior e que ele estava certo, ela estava com medo mais estava excitada, ele estava tão quente e agindo como se fosse super experiente. Mas não, era puro instinto. Nada parecido com aquele meio-Yokai bobão do primo dela, com quem estava acostumada a lidar. Perdida nesse pensamento nem viu seu short e sua calcinha serem arrancadas e ele também já estava sem camisa e sorria por sentir o novo cheiro da prima. Sua mão deslizou pelo seu corpo nu chegando à feminilidade enquanto sua boca chupava com voracidade um seio dela. Aquele gosto salgado pelo suor o deixava mais excitado ainda.

Enquanto ela já não se debatia mais apenas sentia os arrepios na espinha quando os caninos dele arranhavam seus seios de leve. Apertou os lábios pra não ao gemer, mas não conseguiu. O som fez InuYasha erguer a cabeça para fitá-la na hora.

# - Então está gostando, não é? Quer mais?

# - Não! Sai de cima de mim, ou eu vou gritar.

# - Grita! Eu quero ouvi-la gritar por mais.

Largou os braços dela, e ela não se debateu ou nem mesmo gritou. O olhou descer por seu ventre e afundar cabeça entre suas pernas e a sugar. Kikyo delirava com o prazer em que seu corpo explodia. Nunca havia feito sexo assim tão selvagemente.

# - Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh InuYasha! – gemeu ela alto.

Ele ergueu o rosto ficando cara a cara com ela, e a fitou com malicia.

# - Se prometer que vai ser boazinha eu te solto.

# - Eu vou ser boazinha. – Respondeu ela suavemente. Ele então desamarrou seus pulsos que na hora circundaram o pescoço dele e o beijou com toda a volúpia que sentia no momento. Com desespero ele tentou abrir as próprias calças.

# - Me come InuYasha. – Pediu ela ajudando ele a colocar seu membro pra fora da calça e a penetrou sem misericórdia. Ela rapidamente abraçou o quadril dele com suas pernas para que as estocadas fossem mais fundas, fortes e deliciosas.

Ela gemia muito alto pelo prazer, não demorou muito pra que o orgasmo viesse para ambos, que urraram descontroladamente. Logo depois arfavam cansados, porém satisfeitos. Ele se retirou dela e caiu de costas ao seu lado. Após alguns segundos de descanso conseguiu se sentar e olhá-la, que continuava deitada e mantinha os olhos fechados mais já respirava normalmente, viu ela pousar a mão no próprio ventre e descer até suas partes intimas. Será que havia machucado?

# - Me desculpa se te machuquei ou se te assustei. O seu cheiro me deixou excitado. – pediu ele entregando-lhe seu short e sua calcinha. Ela abriu os olhos e o encarou seria.

# - Não me machucou. Mais você foi rude. Você se desculpa por ter me assustado mais não por quase ter me violentado. Quer dizer que não se arrepende? Achei que assim que acabasse você fosse voltar a ser o velho otário de sempre. – Ela segurou o short mais não o vestiu, engatinhou até ele e sentou-se em seu colo com as pernas abertas e lhe deu um tapa na cara tão forte que fez o rosto dele virar.

Ao voltar os olhos pra ela viu que ela gargalhava.

# - Eu não ia te violentar sabia desde o começo que você ia acabar correspondendo, e você gostou exatamente como foi, e ainda quer mais. – Inuyasha segurou as nádegas dela e a puxou pra mais perto dele em um solavanco só.

# - Você deveria agir mais assim. – Ela notou o olhar malicioso que ele lhe lançou –Não me referi ao fato de me atacar pelos cantos da casa. E sim agir por impulso. Fazer o que quer fazer. E não o que os outros esperam que você faça. Ser você mesmo. Entendeu?

# - É, foi bom agir por impulso – diz o rapaz. – Agora me da um beijo bem gostoso.

Kikyo enlaçou os braços em seu pescoço e se beijaram loucamente até faltar o ar.

# - Vou tomar banho.Você me acompanha?

Fim do Flash Back

# - Sabe você não precisa tentar me impressionar pra me levar pra cama, já disse que vai se dar bem hoje. – Falou Tenshi após ouvir toda a historia dele, e o ouviu gargalhar.

# - Mais foi assim mesmo que aconteceu.

# - O que aconteceu depois entre vocês dois?

# - Agente tentou namorar mais a nossas mães foram contra. Nos também não protestamos a decisão delas. Sinal de que não rolava nada mais entre agente alem de desejo. Mais isso não quer dizer que agente não se agarrava quando tinha oportunidade, e disso, elas nunca reclamaram. A partir de então eu me tornei o Personal Fucker dela.

# - Personal Fucker? Quer dizer que sempre que ela quer transar ela vai atrás de você?

# - E vice e versa.

# - Sua prima me parece saber aproveitar bem a vida. E você me parece perfeito para o cargo. – Respondeu Tenshi gargalhando.

# - Vem cá. – Chamou ele aproximando-se dela pela lateral da mesa.

Ele acariciou o rosto dela tirando sua franja dos olhos e pos a mão em sua nuca e a puxou para um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

# - É o seu primeiro beijo foi com a sua prima também?

# - Foi, mais não com a mesma eu perdi a virgindade. Foi com a minha prima mais nova e exatamente hoje faz treze anos que eu dei o meu primeiro beijo nela.

# - Você e um pegador de primas InuYasha. Você também dorme com ela? – Perguntou ela parecendo meio enciumada.

# - Não. Eu tinha cinco anos, ela quatro.Naquele dia a minha mãe e a minha tia estavam dando uma festa pra comemoram os anos de casada. E nos dois tínhamos visto os meus pais se beijando então eu pedi a ela que me deixasse beijá-la daquele jeito e ela aceito então eu a levei ao meu quarto, nos escondemos no guarda roupa e eu a beijei. Só que a minha tia tinha nos visto e nos pegou no flagra. Mas ela não brigou, só nos mandou sair do guarda roupa e ainda sorriu pra mim – Ele suspirou - Você tem os olhos da cor dos delas, e os seus cachinhos me lembram os dela também.

Tenshi o encarou como se tentasse ler seus pensamentos.

# - Você e apaixonado por ela.- Tenshi afirmou.

# - Pouco provável, já que eu não há vejo desde aquele dia.

# - Como assim vocês não moram juntos? – Perguntou ela confusa.

# - Ela foi seqüestrada naquele dia. E nunca mais apareceu. – Respondeu ele, abaixando as pálpebras com pesar.

# - Nossa, sinto muito, InuYasha. Coitada da sua tia. Mas não pediram resgate?

# - Não há levaram por dinheiro. Foi vingança de uma amante rejeitada do meu tio.

# - É não há nada mais perigoso do que a fúria de uma mulher rejeitada.

A tensão pairou sobre os dois mais InuYasha quebrou o clima.

# - Agora e sua vez de me contar sobre a sua vida, seu primeiro beijo e a sua primeira vez.

# - Bom, a minha família era somente eu a minha mãe nos morávamos no Canadá.

# - E o seu pai? – Perguntou InuYasha.

# - Nunca o conheci. Mas eu tenho uma foto dele. Eu sou o resultado de um relacionamento extra conjugal, ela era secretaria e amante dele, e acabou engravidou de mim, ele não gostou porque tinha esposa e dois filhos e mandou que ela tirasse, então ela fugiu pro Canadá. Ele colocou um detetive atrás de nós então voltamos pra cá quando eu tinha uns oito anos, porque com certeza ele não nos procuraria tão perto, ela mudou de nome e sobrenome, mais eu só mudei de sobrenome já que não fazia diferença porque todos me chamavam de Tenshi. Aos meus nove anos ela se casou com o Narak, ele e meio Yokai que nem você, e ele têm duas sobrinhas que moram com ele desde que sua meia irmã humana morreu, eu ganhei um padrasto, que eu considero como um pai e duas irmãs que eu amo. Então eu passei a ter uma família grande e feliz. Mas a minha mãe morreu perto deu completar quinze anos devido a uma doença que ela tinha no útero.

# - Sinto muito. Deve ser difícil pra você.

# - Na verdade foi melhor, ela tinha fortes dores, e antes de morrer mal conseguia sair da cama, era horrível ver ela daquele jeito sendo que sempre foi muito feliz e ativa. Acho que por mais que doa em nossos corações a perda de um parente e melhor que se vá em paz do que ver ela sofrer de tanta dor.

# - É verdade. – Concordou ele.

# - Então assim que eu me mudei pra cá eu conheci o Kouga, ele e um yokai lobo, dois anos mais velhos. Um cabelo preto sedoso, e umas coxas grossas e bem...

# - Ok eu já entendi a pintura. Sem muitos detalhes sobre ele, por favor. – Ele a cortou irritado pela boa discrição do outro rapaz. A conhecia há algumas horas e já estava louco de ciúmes.

# - Se isso te deixa feliz o Kouga também e bem ciumento e um pouco obsessivo e vai ficar louco da vida quando souber que outro homem me tocou. O conheci aos oito anos, ele praticamente ajudou a me criar, e foi o único homem com quem eu já estive. Mas primeiramente nos éramos apenas amigos, lá pelos meus dez nos nós nos beijamos então começamos aquele namorinho de portão, sabe, só uns selinhos rápidos, depois passamos a nos amassar sobre o sofá da sala, nos cantinhos escuros das festas, e com o passar do tempo isso começou a ser insuficiente pra ambos, nos conversamos e decidimos que seria no meu aniversario de quatorze anos. Foi na casa de praia dele, extremamente romântico...

Flash Back

Toda a casa estava coberta de flores. Jasmins como ela gostava, cujo perfume exala de seus cabelos cacheados.

Haviam pétalas brancas e rosadas jogadas sobre a mesa de jantar, os sofás e também sobre o chão. O mais perfumado dos jasmins era do tipo polyanthum, que tem a forma de estrela e que se reúnem em boquês e havia vários deles em vasos de cristais pro toda a casa. Dando aquele cheiro de romance.

Mas nada se comparava à beleza do quarto do casal. Em volta de toda a cama havia os jasmins dos poetas, pareciam cortinas de flores, esse era do tipo trepadeira que produz cachos de pequenas flores brancas e intensamente perfumadas.

Tenshi sentou-se à beirada da cama após afastar as flores e olhou extremamente sorridente para o namorado.

# - Você vai se dar muito bem hoje. – Diz ela.

# - Eu espero que sim. Você gostou de tudo? – Perguntou Kouga a levantando e enlaçando sua cintura.

# - Se gostei!

# - Que bom, mais você ainda não viu nada.

Ele começou a beijá-la, sua língua explorava cada canto de sua linda boca, os lábios chupavam e sugavam sua língua devagar fazendo seu corpo arrepiar e suas mãos apertavam-na contra o seu corpo. Sua mão desceu por sua coxa levantando lentamente a saia de seu vestido. Até alcançar o fino tecido de sua lingerie. Deslizou as alcinhas do seu vestido, fazendo o cair sobre o chão.

Ele arrancou a própria blusa e deitaram sobre a cama. Enquanto se beijavam novamente ele afastou carinhosamente a calcinha da menina e deslizou um dedo entre os lábios de sua feminilidade a sentindo quente e úmida.

Desceu sua boca até os pequenos e empinados seios da garota e os sugou com ternura, mordiscou enquanto seu dedo entrava e saia deliciosamente de seu sexo.

Ela acariciava seu tórax bem definido e chegou ao zíper da calça, o libertando o membro do rapaz da prisão, já ávido por sentir o calor das mãos delicadas e macias da garota.

Não agüentando mais ela segurou com a força a mão que a acariciava e o induziu a ir mais rápido. Kouga queria que ela estivesse mais relaxada pra começar a penetração, portanto a masturbou até que o orgasmo viesse e foi o que aconteceu, sentiu uma contração atrás da outra em espasmos deliciosos.

Finalmente ele se livrou das calças e da cueca e também da calcinha da garota, esperou que ela recuperasse o fôlego enquanto reiniciava as caricias deixando pronta para o ato. Ao sentir a hora certa posicionou se para começar.

# - E então ta pronta pra mim? – Perguntou salivando de desejo.

# - To sim. Pode começar. Você está sendo muito cavalheiro comigo Kouga. Obrigada.

Começou a penetração vagarosamente. Enterrou a cabeça de seu membro nela, ao não sentir nenhuma resistência continuou até entrar por inteiro. Só então ela sentiu uma fisgada ao ter seu hímen rompido.

# - Me desculpa, doeu? – Perguntou meio tenso.

# - Foi só uma fisgadinha. Pode continuar... Devagarzinho. – Pediu tenshi acariciando o rosto dele.

Ele começou as estocadas calmamente, a beijava o tempo todo enquanto suas mãos acariciavam-lhe os seios. O rapaz começou a se empolgar e foi um pouco mais rápido e a ouviu gemer contra a sua boca o que o fez parar subitamente.

# - Que foi doeu de novo? – perguntou preocupado.

# - Não foi de dor que eu gemi. – Informou ela envergonhada, o que brotou um sorriso no rosto dele. – Tava começando a ficar gostoso, continua, vai! – Praticamente ordenou que ele continuasse.

Kouga voltou às estocadas rápidas, sorriu mais ao ouvir os gemidos dela aumentarem e implorar-lhe que fosse mais rápido e com mais força. O que ele obedeceu prontamente, não demorou muito pra que a garota chegasse ao clímax, estocou então com mais força para que ambos gozassem juntos. Logo após os dois descansavam abraçados na cama quando ele a mostrou um filete de sangue sobre o lençol, prova maior de sua pureza e inocência.

# - Meu amor, agora você e inteiramente minha. Mais ainda falta uma coisa.

# - O que é? – Perguntou ela erguendo a cabeça.

# - Eu preciso te marcar com uma mordida. Assim quando outro Yokai se aproximar de você vai perceber que já tem dono.

# - Mas é quanto aos humanos eles não sentem cheiro como os yokais.

# - Os humanos não são problema. Então posso morder? Não vai doer mais do que perder a virgindade.

# - Se você acha que e mesmo necessário. Eu até que gostei de saber que agora eu pertenço a você. Onde vai morder?

# - Aqui na voltinha do seio. - Disse ele com malicia. – E vi ter que ser mais de uma vez se não com o temo o cheiro sai.

# - Ok.

Kouga a deitou de barriga pra cima abaixou a cabeça até chegar ao seio direito e a mordeu até sentir o gosto metálico de sangue.

Fim do Flash Back

# - Nem com todo aquele romantismo ele conseguiu fazer amor com você? – Pergunta InuYasha.

# - Pois é, apesar de todo carinho e amor que o Kouga carrega por mim. Eu nunca fui capaz de corresponder na mesma intensidade. O amor que eu sinto por ele não e igual ao que agente lê nos romances.

# - Mais então você o ama? – Perguntou InuYasha meio receoso e enciumado com a resposta.

# - Sim, mas como um antigo amor, ele só me deixou felicidade e boas recordações.

# - E o que aconteceu?

# - Nos terminamos pouco antes deu completar dezesseis anos. Mais apesar do namoro ter acabado a amizade e o carinho ainda continua.

# - E por que terminaram?

# - Porque eu queria amor e ele não conseguiu me fazer sentir isso por ele. Não "aquele" tipo de amor. Entendi?

InuYasha sorriu de lado desejando que nascesse nela o tal amor de que falava. Mas que fosse direcionado a ele. Queria muito isso. Mas porque? Porque aquela garota o afetava tanto emocionalmente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sango subiu as escadas da mansão. E observou Sesshoumaru descer por elas. O que será que fazia no andar de cima de sua casa? Provavelmente estaria procurando o banheiro. Achou melhor esquecer. Abriu a porta do corredor e foi para o seu quarto. Queria dormir, pos seu pijama e foi até o quarto da irmã. Rin dormia profundamente sobre a sua cama. Parecia feliz, aquilo a alegrou imensamente. Saiu silenciosamente indo ao quarto da outra irmã, mas este se encontrava vazio.

# - Onde será que a Tenshi se meteu?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No andar de baixo, a festa parecia no final. A musica tinha sido desligada e as bebidas já haviam acabado. Sesshoumaru foi em busca dos primos e do irmão. Ms achou apenas Kikyo e Mirok ela parecia chorar.

# - O que aconteceu? Alguém a machucou? – Perguntou ela a Mirok que se levantou num pulo o sofá onde estavam.

# - Não, ela sentiu a presença da Imotto. – Respondeu Mirok.

# - O que? Está falando serio? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru surpreso.

# - Sim. Agente ligou pro Bankotsu avisando ele já ta a caminho daqui. Mas nos ainda não encontramos o InuYasha. – responde Mirok meio elétrico.

# - Não sinto cheiro dele aqui, deve ter ido embora com alguma garota.

Nessa hora Bankotsu chega na mansão apresado e com cara de sono. Após ouvir a historia dos jovens. Falou com algumas pessoas que estavam na festa. Não conseguiu nada de importante, pois a maioria estava bêbada e mal sabiam o próprio nome, quanto menos sabiam quem era Kagome ou Kaguya. Frustrado voltou para falar com os jovens.

# - Eu não consegui nada. Não há nenhum adulto nessa casa. E ninguém sabe que é o dono. Melhor irmos pra casa eu vou verificar isso depois quando tiver alguém sóbrio. Vamos embora!

Ele ajudou Kikyo a se levantar do sofá e passou o braço por seus ombros.

# - Você contou pra mamãe? – Perguntou ela abraçando-se ao peito do padrasto.

# - Não, achei melhor não acordá-la do contrario ia querer vir pra cá junto comigo e acabar igualmente frustrada.

Os quatros caminharam silenciosos até o carro e foram embora. Os dias que se seguiriam seriam agitados para aquela família.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

InuYasha estava no caixa da farmácia pagando o que comprará. Havia um casal de namorados atrás deles esperando para serem atendidos. Foi quando Tenshi chegou do seu lado.

# - InuYasha compra uma caixinha de balas de hortelã pra mim?

O rapaz que atendia o balcão imediatamente pegou uma e colocou junto com a o pacotinho de preservativo que ele estava comprando.

# - O que você vai fazer com isso? – Falou ela erguendo o pacotinho no ar.

# - Acho que você sabe o que se faz com isso. – Ele a olhou indignado. Ela mesma tinha dito que queria ir pra cama com ele e agora lhe dava um banho de água fria.

Ela o encarou divertida.

# -Eu me referi ao fato de você estar levando só _UMA._

InuYasha sorriu vitorioso pr ela. A observou perguntar ao atendente do balcão sem nenhuma vergonha onde se encontravam os preservativos, enquanto ouvia o casal atrás dele cochicharem entre si. Muito envergonhado o rapaz apontou para a prateleira à esquerda deles.

# - Qual é o seu recorde, InuYasha? – Perguntou ela indo em direção a prateleira.

# - Como assim meu recorde?

# - Quantas vezes já fez sexo numa mesma noite? Sem mentir pra se mostra.

Ele encarou meio envergonhado o atendente do balcão que mantinha um sorriso malicioso por perceber que Tenshi parecia do tipo viciada em sexo.

# - Oito vezes. – disse meio que se gabando.

# - Foi com a sua prima?

# - Foi.

# - Então vamos levar nove. Porque eu quero ser mais especial que as outras. E ficar na memória.

InuYasha se sentia o cara mais sortudo do mundo. Tinha certeza absoluta que pelo pouco que conhecia Tenshi ela não descansaria até bater o seu recorde. Foi quando algo lhe surgiu a mente.

# - Espera. - Falou ele a vendo despejar as camisinhas sobre o balcão. – Qual é o seu recorde? – Ela exitou um pouco em responder mais acabou falando.

# -Doze vezes.

O atendente se segurava pra não rir, e o casal atrás deles parecia meio invejosos principalmente a garota que olhou Tenshi com raiva, provavelmente por que nunca deve ter ao menos chegado perto desse recorde já que o cara ao seu lado não parecia grande coisa.

# - Nos vamos levar treze então. – Falou dirigindo até a prateleira deixando Tenshi sozinha no balcão que olhou envergonhada para o rapaz.

# - Pareci que eu vou ter uma noite e tanto hoje. – Falou ela tentando quebrar o clima.

InuYasha despejou o restante que faltava e que foi colocado em uma sacola pelo balconista.

# - Tenha uma Boa Noite, Sr!

# - Há. Pode apostar que eu vou ter. – Respondeu InuYasha abrindo a porta da farmácia pra Tenshi sair dando sonoras gargalhadas.

Realmente à noite deles seria inesquecível.

_**CONTINUA...**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Parte inferior do formulário

Agradecimentos pelas Reviews a **N****eivanf, Gheisinha Kinomoto,** **Princesas Fan e Isabella**


	5. Capitulo 5 Noite quente de amor

- ◘ - **Um Lugar pra se chamar de Lar**** - **◘ -

**Capitulo 5 – Noite quente de amor.**

InuYasha olhou pra tela de seu celular e viu uma mensagem vinda de Sesshoumaru.

"_Onde diabos você se meteu?"_

InuYasha havia levado Tenshi para seu apartamento. Apartamento que ele pouco usava, ia pra lá quando queria ficar sozinho e longe da sua insana família. No momento eles se encontravam no elevador, e muito a contra gosto ele teve de deixar de agarrar a garota e digitar uma mensagem de volta para o irmão afinal ele havia saído da festa e não os avisará.

"_Estou no céu com um anjo em forma de mulher."_

Os dois saíram do elevador e adentraram no apartamento dele. Engraçado como não estavam constrangidos. Sentiam-se tão a vontade um com o outro. Ele a puxou pela mão até o quarto. Onde seus braços se entrelaçaram em sincronia e se beijaram apaixonadamente.

Tenshi segurou o rosto do rapaz entre as mãos e o forçou a parar.

# - Eu já percebi que você gosta de sexo selvagem, mais será que agente pode ir com calma pelo menos na primeira vez, faz tempo que eu não faço isso. – Pediu ela com carinho.

# - Tudo bem. Eu já tinha essa intenção mesmo. – Respondeu ele alcançando o fecho do vestido e o abrindo por completo. – Tenshi eu quero fazer amor com você. – Continuou ele beijando a curvinha de seu pescoço. Deslizou um pouco as alças de seu vestido mais ficou segurando para que não caíssem por completo antes queria uma resposta dela.

# - Eu também InuYasha.

Era exatamente isso que ele precisava ouvir, ambos estavam tão perdidamente envolvidos que tinham a certeza de que era isso que fariam, pela primeira vez ambos fariam amor, não seria apenas sexo pelo prazer dos corpos, seria amor pelo prazer das almas, almas que se procuravam há muito tempo e finalmente haviam se encontrado e juntado numa só.

Tenshi sentiu seu vestido deslizar por seu corpo e cair sobre o chão, a deixando só de calcinha. InuYasha não conseguiu teve que se afastar pra examinar cada detalhe daquele corpo lindo e perfeito a sua frente e se surpreendeu ao ver um prateado piercing brilhando em seu pequeno umbigo, a pele dela era bem branquinha e delicada como seda, sentiu como se suas garras pudessem rasgá-la por um simples toque. Enquanto isso ela se ocupou em abrir-lhe a camisa e jogá-la sobre a poltrona, desceu as mãos pelo peitoral bem trabalhado do Hanyou, desafivelou-lhe o cinto e abriu-lhe a calça, tocou o às partes intimas do rapaz por cima da cueca. Ao sentir o tamanho e a grossura do membro de InuYasha, ela o encarou com os olhinhos brilhando e com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

# - Você e um exagero, InuYasha. – disse Tenshi, o vendo sorrir pelo comentário.

Somente por olhar já estava violentamente excitado, aqueles seios tão pequenos e já enrijecidos com os bicos rosadinhos apontando pra ele como se implorassem para serem explorados.

E foi que fez, seus dedos contornaram as curvas de sua pele clara, enquanto o polegar apertava o mamilo rosado, lentamente, fazendo-a gemer cada vez mais fundo, a respiração dela falhou quando o viu curvar a cabeça e beijar o mamilo que o polegar tinha acariciado pra logo depois senti-lo ser envolvido pela boca quente dele, os joelhos dela fraquejaram. InuYasha a segurou a antes que caísse, erguendo-a em seus fortes e bronzeados braços e a levou até a cama.

Afastou-se para que seus olhos acariciassem ainda mais o corpo dela, completamente exposto ao seu deleite, com apenas uma tira de algodão ocultando as suas partes mais secretas. Deitada na horizontal da cama e com as pernas pra fora da mesma, ele desceu a boca por seu ventre brincou com o piercing, mas ele queria mais. Queria sentir o gostinho intimo dela.

Retirou lhe a calcinha e vislumbrou mais uma vez aquela linda criatura ali deitada com seus negros cabelos espalhados sobre os lençóis brancos de sua cama agora inteiramente nua e a espera dele.

Afastou lhes as pernas e se agachou entre elas de onde pode ver a pequena abertura de sua feminilidade, os pelinhos eram bem ralos e aparados de uma forma extremamente sensual exatamente como ele gostava. Na hora ele pensou que ela era perfeita... Para ele... Em todos os sentidos. E o melhor, não possui nenhum odor masculino, só havia o cheiro dela, o gosto dela, que era delicioso ao seu ver. Acariciava-lhe com a língua e dava leves mordiscadas, ela gemia baixinho e discretamente, sentindo cada fisgada daquela tortura prazerosa, ela tentou fechar as pernas mais ele a impediu, e ainda segurou seu quadril que tentava se movimentar contra ele.

# - Isso é... Maldade InuYashaaaaahhhhhhhh... Aaahhhhh...

Ele não conseguiu deixar de rir ao ouvir a forma gostosa em que ela pronunciou seu nome e gemeu ao mesmo tempo com a chegada do orgasmo.

Tenshi ergueu o tronco ao escutar a risada dele e lhe sorriu maliciosa como se falasse "agora vai ter o troco", sorriso que o fez ficar serio na hora.

Ela se levantou e o empurrou contra a cama, ficando exatamente onde ela estava deitada antes, ele ficou apoiado nos cotovelos, queria ver como ela reagiria ao ver o tamanho de seu membro, já que os olhinhos dela brilharam só por senti-lo sobre a roupa. Habilmente ela retirou-lhe a calça e a cueca ao mesmo tempo, mas não o chupou como ele esperava que ela fizesse, ao invés disso ela subiu o corpo roçando seus seios em seu membro e no abdome e beijo lhe a boca com muita força, o fez deitar por completo, ele entendeu que ela talvez estivesse com vergonha de chupá-lo com ele olhando, por isso não se levantou mais, ela continuou a beijá-lo enquanto sua mão desceu até seu membro começando uma lenta massagem. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, os ombros, o abdômen, a virilha, e deu um leve beijinho na cabeça de seu membro passando a língua na ponta. Apenas com isso ele já delirava de prazer. Quase gozou na hora em que sentiu a boca dela acolher seu membro com tanta vontade, foi surpreendente, desde que perderá a virgindade nunca havia encontrado uma garota que conseguisse colocar seu membro por completo na boca. O chupou até sentir que ele estava próximo do orgasmo, afastou-se em busca de uma das camisinhas na sacola da farmácia. Cuidadosamente ela embrulhou o membro dele que fez menção de tomar o comando mais ela o impediu.

# - Se importa se eu ficar por cima? – Perguntou ela.

# - Não. Sou todo seu. Divirta-se! – Respondeu ele deitando-se por inteiro na cama.

# - Obrigada. – Agradeceu ela com um sorriso que ele adorou receber.

Ela se posicionou em cima dele mais não o possuiu. InuYasha viu o receio nos olhos dela, levantou o tronco ficando sentado e a abraçou carinhosamente acariciando suas costas sentindo os longos cabelos dela nas costas de suas mãos.

# - Quer que eu coloque? – Perguntou ele com a voz rouca.

# - Quero – Respondeu suavemente. Apoiou-se nos ombros dele e deu uma leve levantadinha nos quadris para que ele pudesse direcionar seu membro na entrada de sua feminilidade. Vagarosamente foi puxando o quadril dela pra baixo ate seu membro ser completamente possuído pelas paredes quentes e úmidas de sua vagina.

# - Tudo bem? - Perguntou ele receoso após ouvir o gemido perturbado de dor dela. Prova de que realmente estava sem sexo há muito tempo.

# - Está sim, deixa só eu me acostumar com a sua presença em mim. Você e bem maior do que o Kouga. – Confessou ela corando.

# - Hei! Desse jeito meu ego vai inflar mais ainda.

Era tão bom estar dentro dela. E realmente seu caminho era bem estreito e quentinho. Seu membro pulsava pelas chamas ardentes do desejo.

InuYasha passou a acariciar os seios da garota tentando acalmá-la o que realmente deu certo, pois ela começou a mover os quadris sobre ele vagarosamente. Era incrível a sensação de prazer, sentia-se à vontade, movimentavam-se em sincronia e fitavam-se sem pudor ou vergonha. Afinal não estavam pecando. Estavam apenas se amando, fazendo exatamente aquilo que seus corpos e almas desejavam.

Delirava com a visão daquele corpo feminino perfeitamente esculpido nos mínimos detalhes, havia acertado, os seios dela eram tão durinhos e empinados que nem se quer balançavam. Ele a apertava fortemente trazendo seu quadril contra seu corpo, como se tivesse medo de que ela fugisse. E seu coração palpitava de uma forma nunca antes sentida, parecia violenta, como se lhe fosse saltar pela boca, era uma explosão de sentimentos. O ato era tão calmo, tão diferente do que estava acostumado a fazer e tão incrivelmente mais prazeroso. Nunca havia feito um sexo tão gostoso. Mais aquilo não era sexo. Eles faziam amor. Bom, pelo menos ele fazia e sentia com todas as forças estar sendo correspondido na mesma intensidade.

Os olhos de Tenshi se encheram de lagrimas e pra não deixar que ele visse, ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, mas o cheiro de medo que ela exalou na hora chamou a atenção de InuYasha que travou o quadril dela e a fez encará-lo.

# - Tenshi, o que foi? – Perguntou preocupado vendo dos olhos dela pingarem lagrimas. – O que foi meu anjo? Eu te machuquei?

# - Não, está tudo bem, não me machucou. Desculpa-me deve estar me achando ridícula. Mais isso tudo está tão intenso, eu me senti feliz e as lagrimas vieram sem controle. Não olha pra mim. – Ela voltou a deitar a cabeça no ombro dele, estava morrendo de vergonha. Afinal mau o conhecia e estava ali naquela situação com ele e ainda por cima chorando como uma maluca, seu rosto parecia queimar de tão vermelho que ficou. InuYasha tentou forçá-la a encará-lo mais não conseguiu.

# - Tenshi? Você está fazendo amor comigo?

# - Sim. – Sussurrou ela tímida.

# - Que bom! Porque eu também estou fazendo com você. – Confessou ele corando as bochechas.

Ela o encarou enxugando as lagrimas feito uma menininha indefesa e insegura.

# - Serio?

Sem perder a penetração ele conseguiu deitá-la na cama e se posicionar sobre ela.

# - Sim, meu anjo. Nunca falei tão serio. – respondeu cariciando o rosto enrubescido dela.

Ela lhe sorriu de uma forma tão meiga que o fez entender a verdade. Aquele ser tão angelical e delicado preso por baixo de seu bruto corpo de homem era apenas uma menina assustada, presa dentro de um formoso corpo de mulher, pedindo para ser amada e protegida. Começou novamente as estocadas, os movimentos foram tão intensos, estavam inteiramente capturados pela maldição do amor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

# - É, acho que o InuYasha não vem pra casa tão cedo. – Pronunciou Sesshoumaru olhando para a tela de seu celular.

# - Por que diz isso? – Perguntou Mirok sentando-se ao lado da irmã no sofá após estender-lhe um copo de água com a açúcar para lhe acalmar os nervos.

# - Eu lhe mandei uma mensagem perguntando onde estava, olha só o que ele respondeu. – Sesshoumaru entregou seu celular ao primo para que visse a mensagem.

# - "Anjo em forma de mulher?" O que poderia ser mais gay que isso? – Pergunta Kikyo também vendo as palavras na tela do celular.

# - Não é gay, é... Romântico. – Explicou Bankotsu também estranhando o modo como InuYasha falou.

# - É desde quando o InuYasha e dado a esse tipo de viadagem? – Perguntou Kikyo.

# - Talvez tenha encontrado alguém que o tenha inspirado. Sabe? Aquela garota especial que eu havia lhe falado que iria aparecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Só não contava que fosse tão cedo. – respondeu Sesshoumaru a provocando.

# - Oh me poupe, Sesshoumaru! E só mais uma vadiazinha na cama dele. – Kikyo falou com um maldoso sorriso nos lábios.

# - O que te faz ter tanta certeza?

# - Todos nessa casa sabem muito bem que o InuYasha sempre foi e sempre será apaixonado pela Kagome. – disse ela recebendo olhares de todos os três homens na sala. – Ele nunca vai substituí-la!

# - Ela tem razão, sabe? – Falou Mirok virando-se para Sesshoumaru.

# - Ok, crianças. – Interrompe Bankotsu antes que a conversa vire uma discussão. – E hora de ir pra cama.

# - Eu não vou conseguir dormir. – diz Kikyo.

# - E nem eu. – Concorda Mirok.

# - Já que é assim. Querem me ajudar a pesquisar sobre aquela mansão? Vocês podem pesquisar na Internet, eu vou tentar entrar em contato com o Renkotsu, não tenho duvidas que ele possa achar o proprietário dela.

Os três jovens prontamente concordaram em ajudar, a noite tinha sido muito intensa pra se colocar a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir. Enquanto Kikyo mexia no computador percebeu que algo faltava em Sesshoumaru. Algo que ele nunca tirava. A medalhinha de prata que pertenceu a sua falecida mãe.

# - Sesshoumaru? Você perdeu a medalhinha da sua mãe? – Perguntou ela curiosa, o viu tocar no próprio peito em busca de tal medalhinha e realmente ela não estava lá. Será que havia perdido a única lembrança de sua mãe?

Resmungou um – maldição - e voltou a pesquisar.

Enquanto Bankotsu estava alheio a tudo apenas pensava na melhor maneira de contar a Izara o que havia sucedido. Por ser um detetive que acredita em provas reais e fatos, foi muito difícil acreditar na conexão que Kagome e Kikyo tinham. Só após o casamento com Izara e as constantes demonstrações de afeto inabalável entre ela e Izayo que sua credibilidade mudou. E até invejou, pois e o penúltimo filho de uma família de sete irmãos e nunca houve entre nenhum deles tal conexão. Voltou seus olhos para Kikyo que concentrada digitava no computador, adorava tanto aquela menininha, até quis que ela o chamasse de pai, mais não seria justo com Tanaka, que apesar das poucas visitas que fazia aos filhos continuava a ser um pai carinhoso, alem disso seu pouco contato com os filhos não era por falta de tempo ou vontade de vê-los e sim pela culpa que ainda carregava em seu peito. A tão dolorosa culpa que também carregava o peito de Izara, de acordo com que ela falava nada disso teria acontecido se tivesse sido uma mãe melhor para seus filhos. E por causa de tal pensamento recusou-se a dar a ele um filho. Ele por entender sua dor não insistiu, não era pai de Mirok e Kikyo, mas os amava como se fossem. Será que o coração já tão ferido de Izara suportaria essa nova noticia sobre Kagome? Afinal não tinham pistas mais era uma prova de que a menina estava viva.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

# - Pra quem queria fazer amor nove vezes, você me parece bastante satisfeita com apenas uma. – Diz InuYasha olhado para Tenshi que de olhos fechados descansava sobre o seu peito másculo.

Acariciou os cabelos e o rosto angelical dela, ah aquele cabelo cheiroso esparramado pelo seu abdômen, naquela hora desejou ter seguido os conselhos do primo Mirok em colocar um espelho no teto, ter uma visão dela de tal ângulo seria incrível.

# - Essa única vez foi mais do que suficiente, foi muito melhor e mais satisfatória do que o dia em que eu bati o meu recorde. – Confessou ela sentindo os afagos das mãos quentes dele em sua nuca.

# - Eu digo o mesmo. Você tirou o meu fôlego. – Sorriu pra ela que levantou o rosto e lhe deu um selinho rápido voltando a deitar-se no peito dele.

# - Agora tudo que eu quero e dormir abraçadinha assim com você. – disse mudando de posição, virou as costas pra ele ficando de lado e puxou ele pela mão pra que a abraçasse, o que ele adorou, pois assim poderia deitar o rosto sobre os cabelos dela e dormir com aquele maravilhoso aroma de jasmim. Não demorou pra que ambos dormissem, completamente nus somente o calor de seus corpos era suficiente para se aquecerem e apenas com a luz da lua a testemunhar de seu amor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Deveriam ser umas cinco da manhã quando o proprietário da mansão em Coaxial chegou em casa após uma longa viagem de negócios. Digamos que não foi muita surpresa encontrar a porta da frente escancarada e por dentro a sujeira era geral, copos plásticos jogados por todos os lados, o tapete estava sujo de terra e vomito, sem contar a meia dúzia de adolescentes que ainda continha no local totalmente bêbados e desmaiados, havia até uma garota nua dormindo sobre o balcão da cozinha. Parecia até que tinha passado um furacão, ah e ele sabia muito bem o nome desses três furações, suas adoráveis filhas, tão adoráveis que ele não sentiria a menor misericórdia em torcer o pescoço de cada uma delas.

Após expulsar os que ali estavam trancou as portas da casa, Narak subiu até os quartos de suas sobrinhas e enteada.

Quase derrubou a porta do quarto de Sango, tamanha foi à força com que ele a abriu e ocasionou por acordá-la.

# - EU QUERO VOCÊS TRÊS LÁ EM BAIXO AGORA!

Uns segundos depois uma receosa Sango chegou ao andar de baixo toda descabelada e sozinha. Encontrou Narak com um saco de lixo preto nas mãos juntando a sujeira espalhada pela casa.

# - Eu falei que queria as três aqui em baixo! – Disse largando o saco de lixo e sentando sobre uma poltrona velha, cruzou as pernas e os braços e a olhou furioso.

# - A Rin tomou o Elixir Roxo, não vai acorda tão cedo.

# - E a Tenshi?

# - Eu não sei onde ela está, eu liguei no celular mais ninguém atendeu. – Sua voz não passou de um sussurro estava tão apavorada que quase lhe faltou à voz.

# - Eu sabia! Sabia que fariam isso, tentaram me enganar. "Não papai agente faz a mudança direitinho, não há porque o senhor se preocupar, pode viajar tranqüilo." – Lembrou ele do que elas tinham falado. – Eu voltei mais cedo da viagem justamente pra pegar vocês no flagra. Estão de castigo pra sempre.

# - Quanto tempo dura o sempre? – Sango perguntou com uma expressão divertida na face.

# - Não faça gracinha mocinha! Onde está a Pumpkin? – Perguntou com a veia na testa saltada, a garota se arrependeu por ter brincado.

# - Na casa do Kouga com a babá.

# - Ele também fez parte disso?

# - Não ele já foi pra fazenda do pai. – Respondeu ela o que fez uma idéia surgir na cabeça de Narak

# - Não me importa como ou quanto tempo leve acorde a Rin e façam as malas.

# - Malas? – perguntou surpresa. – Pra onde vamos?

# - Tenho certeza absoluta que o Sr. Feng e o Kouga não vão se importar que nos passemos o fim de ano na fazendo com eles. – Respondeu ele sorrindo vitorioso, havia encontrado um castigo perfeito.

# - Ma ma ma mmas pai... A fazenda fica no meio do nada.

# - Eu sei muito bem onde ela fica. – Continuou sorrindo.

# - Sem... Televisão... Radio...Internet... Ou qualquer tipo de civilização ou... Tecnologia... – Falou Sango parecendo estar tendo um acesso.

# - Deveriam ter pensando nisso antes. Agora vai fazer o que eu mandei!

# - Mas o Sr. Feng e um membro do Yakuza!

# - Nos não temos certeza disso. – disse Narak, Sango fez menção de abrir a boca pra resmungar, mas ele e a impediu. – Já chega Sango. Deixei que fizessem a mudança sozinhas, pois no fundo eu tive fé de que me obedeceriam, estou muito decepcionado, obviamente eu estou em menor numero por ser o único homem da casa mais ainda assim eu sou o chefe dessa família, e eu espera que depois de tudo que nos já vivenciamos vocês três estivessem maduras o suficiente pra entenderem que o mundo não e uma festa.

# - Sinto muito, pai. – Respondeu ela se dando por vencida. Virou-lhe ás costas e subiu para seu quarto.

Realmente ele havia conseguido fazê-la sentir se culpada por tudo, Narak e um meio-Yokai e meio irmão de sua mãe que era humana, e desde que ela morrerá a onze anos atrás Narak havia dado a ela e a Rin um lugar pra se chamar de lar. Era apenas seu tio mais o considerava e o chamava de pai. Ele fora sempre muito carinhoso e atencioso com elas e tudo melhorou ainda mais quando se casou com MiYako a mãe de Tenshi e ambas começaram a fazer parte da família, desde que ela morrerá ele tem estado mais ausente a tudo afinal perderá amor de sua vida mais nem por isso deixou de cuidar delas.

Chegando ao quarto da irmã ela se deparou com uma cena nova, Rin dormia serenamente sorridente e... nua?

Havia um antídoto para o Elixir Roxo mais daria lhe a maior dor de cabeça mais era melhor do que ouvir o pai resmungar. Ela jogou o liquido na boca da irmã e esperou que ela despertasse.

# - Rin porque e você está pelada? – Perguntou Sango deixando a irmã perceber sua presença no quarto.

# - O que foi porque me acordou? Ainda é noite...

# - O pai voltou mais cedo da viagem, você não me respondeu porque dormiu pelada?

Rin se espreguiçou na cama ainda muito sonolenta, só depois de dar uma boa olhada no corpo conseguiu processar e relembrar em flashs os acontecimentos da noite. Ela olhou a irmã sentada na beirada da cama e lhe sorriu.

# - Eu transei com um rapaz.

# - O que? – Sua voz saiu tão aguda que Rin teve de tapar os ouvidos, sua cabeça latejava de dor.

# - Foi tão bom, eu me senti tão bem, tão livre de tudo. – Respondeu ela sentando-se na cama expondo seus seios.

Sango sorriu ao ver a irmã tão feliz, acontecimentos de seu passado fizeram Rin ficar um pouco amarga com a vida, nunca achou que ela conseguiria superar tudo aquilo mais aparentemente sim.

# - Que rapaz, como foi, me conta? – Perguntou ela curiosa.

# - Eu não sei quem foi, eu já tinha tomado o elixir já estava meio zonza e com a visão turva.

# - O que?

# -Será que da pra não falar nesse tom agudo a minha cabeça está palpitando de tanta dor. - Pediu, na hora ela sentiu que havia algo beliscando suas nádegas, levantou um pouco o corpo e pegou o objeto.

# - O que é isso? – Perguntou Sango vendo uma correntinha prateada na mão da irmã.

# - Acho que é dele. Me lembro de ter sentido uma coisinha gelada no meu pescoço enquanto ele me beijava. Deve ter caído ou deixou pra mim de recordação. – Sorriu olhando a correntinha e a pos no pescoço.

# - Eu não acredito nisso, você transou com um cara é nem perguntou o nome dele ou nada do tipo. Diz que ele usou preservativo.

# - Ele usou preservativo. – Disse Rin levantando-se da cama e indo até o guarda roupa.

# - Isso é maluquice Rin. – Sango olhou a irmã apreensiva.

# - Mana, eu estou feliz, me sinto livre como há muito tempo não me sentia. – Rin sorriu pra ela, que deu a conversa por encerrada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Enquanto isso num apartamento, um certo hanyou acordava com o mais cheiroso dos perfumes, que embriagava sua mente. Haviam tufos de cacheados cabelos preto sobre seu travesseiro.

Então não havia sido um sonho. Tudo que aconteceu foi verdadeiro.

E ela estava ali lindamente nua ressonando suavemente como um verdadeiro anjo. InuYasha estava feliz e sorria como uma criança, havia encontrado a mulher de sua vida, a mulher perfeita pra ser dele. Somente dele.

Era tudo tão novo, ele que sempre tratou as mulheres como um objeto de prazer, estava ali completamente entregue a uma paixão ardente. Como podia em tão poucas horas estar tão completamente apaixonado? Mas estava... Há como estava...

Beijou levemente o ombro dela. Enquanto sua mão foi descendo sorrateiramente até a sua feminilidade. Acariciou levemente seu clitóris. Desceu a boca beijando suas costas e deixando que ela sentisse seu hálito quente pra depois subir novamente até o seu pescoço.

Roçou seu membro já pronto pro ato nas nádegas da garota, foi onde então ouviu um baixo gemido. Ela estava acordando. Abriu os olhos dando de cara com aquelas piscinas douradas que brilhavam de desejo. Num rápido movimento ela virou-se de frente pra ele e o beijou como se precisasse daquela boca pra sobreviver. Ele ajeitou o corpo em cima dela enquanto beijavam-se e a penetrou, quase na mesma hora ela abraçou a cintura dele com as pernas proporcionando a ele uma penetração mais profunda.

Em um simples olhos ambos se entenderam, um sabia exatamente o que o outro queria. Se amavam intensamente, apesar de fortes as estocas, eram também carinhosas e lentas, nenhum dos dois emitia som algum. Apenas se olhavam incessantemente entre o vai e vem de seus corpos. InuYasha sentiu e viu nos olhos dela que o amor que sentia era mutuo, teve vontade de se declarar, mas o prazer era tanto...

# - Ten... Shi... Eu...

# - Eu te... Amo... InuYasha!

# - Eu também te amo, meu amor.

Após a doce confissão de ambos, Tenshi o olhava dormir, ele parecia tão calmo e feliz. Enquanto ela estava inquieta e insegura. Ela tinha um segredo do qual ele poderia a não aceitar e pior é se a rejeitasse?

Em apenas uma noite já estava inteiramente envolvida com ele, seria tão doloroso ouvi-lo dizer que não valia a pena ficar com ela. Ela acariciou seu rosto com as costas da mão. Tanto tempo ela passou com Kouga e nela não nasceu esse amor intenso e perturbador, tão forte que doía. Mas o amor não deveria doer. Deveria ser algo bom, talvez seu amor por Kouga fosse mais saudável, pois era aquele amor amigo, cúmplice, companheiro e o amor de InuYasha se assemelhava a uma alta fogueira que devastava tudo em sua volta, a fizesse perder a razão e o bom senso. Como seria viver uma mor assim? Seria conflituoso? Apaixonante e ao mesmo tempo dolorido? E ela, teria a coragem de arriscar viver esse amor?

Como poderia ser tudo to complicado? Ou seria ela quem estava complicando tudo?

Sua cabeça estava a mil por hora, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som de algo vibrando, olhou seu vestido caído sobre o chão e viu a luz de seu celular piscar. Quase gritou de susto ao se lembrar que havia saído de casa sem avisar ninguém. Sango e Rin com certeza lhe dariam uma bronca daquelas. Com muita dificuldade conseguiu afastar os fortes braços de InuYasha e levantou-se da cama indo ao alcance do celular. O pegou e foi para a sala atender, pois não queria acorda-lo.

# - Agente está ferrada! – Falou a voz de Sango do outro lado da linha.

# - Bom dia pr você também, Sango. Olha me desculp...

# - O pai voltou mais cedo da viagem. – Cortou ela informando-a.

# - O que? – Sua voz saiu estridente, olhou para o quarto e viu o rapaz ainda adormecido e foi até a cozinha. – Mas ele só deveria chegar amanhã a noite!

# - Eu sei, mas ele fez de propósito pra nos pegar, pior e o castig... – Ela não completou a frase, do outro lado pode ouvir a voz de seu padrasto falar irritado um "Me da isso aqui", com toda certeza ele havia arrancado o celular da mão da irmã, e realmente pegou, pois foi a voz dele que surgiu do outro lado da linha.

# - Onde você está? – Perguntou com a voz ríspida.

# - No apartamento de um rapaz que eu conheci na festa.

# - Você, a Sango e a Rin estão de castigo pra SEMPRE! – Tenshi teve de afastar o telefone da orelha tamanha foi a altura que seu pai gritou.

# - Assim, só por curiosidade quanto tempo dura o sempre? – Ela perguntou fazendo gracinha na tentativa de acalmá-lo, essa historia de ficar de castigo pra sempre já era antiga e elas sempre davam um jeitinho de irritá-lo.

# - Olha mocinha a situação está muito feia pra vocês e não e uma boa idéia me provocar. O castigo de vocês vai ser passar o fim de ano na fazenda do pai do Kouga...

# - Mas...

# - E não me importa se ele e um membro do Yakuza. Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de namorar o filho dele. Me passa o endereço de onde você está que nos estamos indo te buscar.

Mas não era o fato de pensar que o Sr. Feng era um membro do Yakuza que ela não queria ir para fazenda. E sim o fato de encontrar com Kouga logo após ter dormido com outro rapaz, o primeiro com quem ela dormiu depois de terminarem um relacionamento de anos, por mais que estivessem a mais de um ano separados ela ainda se sentia dele, e ele também não havia procurado outra garota, depois do rompimento trocaram alguns beijos e caricias pela saudade mais nada além disso, seria um golpe e tanto e também uma certeza de que ela não lhe pertencia mais.

# - Não precisa vir me buscar eu vim com o meu carro é...

# - Eu não quero saber. – Cortou ele – Deixa o carro ai mesmo. Não vou deixar que vá com seu carro pra fazenda capaz de vocês fugirem no meio da noite, vão todas no meu carro.

# - Eu não vou deixar o meu carro aqui! – Falou ela indignada um pouco mais alto do que o normal.

# - **Kagome Imamura**, não se atreva a me desobedecer! O endereço, AGORA!

Teve de se dar por vencida, seu pai só lhe chamava pelo nome quando estava deveras injuriado, era melhor não abusar da sorte, pegou uma conta de u que estava sobre a mesa da sala e lhe recitou o endereço, após desligar o telefone. Voltou para o quarto onde InuYasha continuava a dormir tão serenamente que a fez quase se derreter, vestiu sua roupa silenciosa, pegou o bloco de anotações ao lado do telefone e escreveu um bilhete para InuYasha e foi até a cozinha na intenção de pregá-lo na porta da geladeira mas lá já havia outro bilhete com instruções de como limpar o apartamento, um endereço e um telefone provavelmente deixado para a empregada que limpava o lugar, aquele endereço e telefone deveria ser da casa onde ele morava com a família. Resolveu pegar o papel pra poder entrar em contato com ele depois, se tivesse coragem e claro. Deixou o seu bilhete no lugar e foi embora, mas não sem antes depositar um leve beijo nos labios do rapaz e murmurar um "eu te amo".

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Izara acordou por volta das oito da manhã sentindo a cama vazia, estava alegre como a muito não ficava, talvez fosse pela sua nova condição. Estava louca para contar a novidade ao marido, sentia seu coração mais leve, sem aquela tristeza ou culpa que por anos carregava, teve um bom pressentimento em relação ao dia.

Após um rápido banho desceu para tomar o café, deparando-se com uma cena tocante, Bankotsu estava dormindo sentado recostado ao braço do sofá com Kikyo em seu colo e com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito e coberta nos ombros pelo casaco dele.

Ela sorriu com a cena emocionada, quando Kagome desapareceu e ela se divorciou de Tanaka não pensou se isso pudesse afetar seus filhos ainda mais, todo seus sofrimento estava voltado para caçula. E Bankotsu apareceu, dando esperança a ela e se tornando um pai para seus filhos, na época ele era apenas um jovem detetive recém formado com seus vinte e quatro.

E apesar de tudo que ele deu a ela e a sua família, ela fora egoísta o bastante pra lhe recusar a única coisa da qual ele lhe pediu.

Um filho. Um filho dele.

Quando Bankotsu lhe propôs isso ela ficou horrorizada, achando que ele tentava de alguma maneira substituir Kagome, mas ela fora em capaz de entender que o que ele queria na verdade era ser pai. Um novo filho jamais tomaria o lugar de sua Kagome, na verdade poderia ter sido mais fácil enfrentar todos esses anos com a presença de uma nova criança na casa. Como pode recusar? Como?

# - Que foi minha cunhada, por que as lagrimas? – Perguntou Sho que estava ao seu lado na sala sem ser percebido.

# - Só fiquei feliz em ver o quanto o Bankotsu ama os meus filhos.

# - Alguma razão pra eles estarem dormindo na sala? – Pergunta Izayo que acaba de chegar à sala e ver a imagem.

# - Não faço idéia, eles já estavam aqui quando eu desci. – Informou Izara.

Nessa hora a porta da frente se abre com força e por ela entra um hanyou não muito feliz. Tamanha foi a força com que ele a fechou que acordou Sesshoumaru que dormia sentado no sofá em frente ao que Bankotsu e Kikyo estavam.

# - Oh filho, achei que estivesse em casa. – Falou Izayo recebendo um beijo na testa do filho.

# - Não... – Respondeu ele observando a cena cômica em seu irmão e seu primo se encontravam no sofá. Mirok tinha dormido com a cabeça no colo de Sesshoumaru, mas durando a noite provavelmente mudou de posição ficando de barriga pra baixo em conseqüência ficou com o rosto nas partes intimas do primo. – Eu tava com uma garota no meu apartamento. Oh... Sesshoumaru? – Chamou ele vendo o irmão esfregar os olhos e com um certo sorriso no rosto.

# - Hamm... – Respondeu meio sonolento ainda.

# - O Mirok está te pagando um boquete?

# - Eu estava me perguntando a mesma coisa. Vocês dois tem andado juntos de mais! – Ajudou Sho na brincadeira do filho.

# - Eu também quero um boquete! – Pediu Mirok falando dormindo. Ao ouvir a voz de Mirok, Sesshoumaru olhou pra baixo horrorizado e presenciou a cena. Ele fechou cerrou o punho com raiva e deu uma mordida na mão com a situação em que se encontrava.

# - Mirok! – Chamou Sesshoumaru – MIROK! – Gritou dessa vez. O que acordou Bankotsu e Kikyo que soltou alguns nada agradáveis resmungos.

Mirok acordou levantando um pouco a cabeça. – Oh! Meu Deus! – Exclamou ao perceber a situação constrangedora em que se encontrava. Sesshoumaru se levantou num pulo do sofá derrubando-o no chão. Mal ele se levantou ele e Sesshoumaru começaram a discutir, mas Izara os separou.

# - Será que nunca se tem paz nessa casa! – Perguntou Kikyo irritada, sentou-se no sofá.

# - Bom dia. – Diz Izara indo até Bankotsu que massageava o pescoço pela noite mal dormida, lhe dando um beijo nos lábios.

# - Dá pra juntarem esses papeis? Vou pedir a Kaede que sirva o café aqui na sala. – Pediu Izayo indo até a cozinha.

A manhã estava um pouco fria, mais o sol estava alto e majestoso, um dia agradável. Kikyo com um copinho de chocolate quente voltou a deitar no colinho de Bankotsu. Sho sentou-se ao lado dele e colou as pernas dela pra cima de seu colo tomando um copo de café preto na tentativa de espantar o frio.

# - Por que é que vocês dormiram aqui na sala? – Perguntou Izayo que estava ajoelhada no chão servindo chã a irmã e também a ela.

# - Eu recebi uma informação muito importante sobre um dos meus casos de desaparecimento. As crianças resolveram me ajudar a pesquisar. – Contou Bankotsu observando atentamente as expressões de Izara.

# - Que bom Bankotsu mais uma criança que você vai devolver a sua família. – Elogiou Izara com orgulho do marido.

# - Mas a pista que eu tive foi da criança que eu mais desejo encontrar. – disse ele sorrindo para Izara que entendeu na hora de quem ele falava.

# - A minha Kagome? – Perguntou Izara tocada pela noticia.

# - Eu a senti ontem. – Informou Kikyo sorrindo pra mãe. InuYasha engasgou-se com um pedaço de pão pela surpresa.

# - O que? – Perguntou Sho num sussurro.

# - Ela estava na mesma festa que nós fomos ontem. Foi só por alguns segundos, mais eu a senti.

Izara fechou os olhos e uma solitária lagrima escorreu. Essa não era a reação que ele esperava dela, esperava uma chuva de perguntar sobre tudo e ele constrangido por não saber muito mais. Izara estava calma e confiante.

# - Oh mãe, não e muito mais e sinal de que ela está viva, não acha? – Disse Mirok também estranhou o comportamento da mãe.

Porém ela continuou de olhos fechados mais em seus lábios continha um sorriso. Sabia que o dia seria bom, pensou ela. Abrindo os olhos e fitando o marido com uma expressão de amor e gratidão.

# - Tudo bem, querida? Fala alguma coisa. – Pediu Bankotsu preocupado.

Izara abriu um sorriso pra ele, um sorriso que ele nunca antes tinha visto, era puro e feliz.

# - Eu estou grávida.

# - O que! – Exclamou ele incrédulo. – Como assim grávida? – Tirou Kikyo de seu colo que estava atônica com a revelação e foi até a esposa.

# - Tem um filho seu crescendo no meu entre. – Disse pausadamente como uma professora que ensina um aluno.

# - Agente ensaiou a noite toda a melhor maneira de contar que a Kikyo tinha sentido Kagome, pra que a senhora não tivesse um acesso ou coisa parecida, e você nos joga uma bomba dessa assim na maior naturalidade. – Repreendeu Mirok, que estava tão atônico quanto Kikyo.

Obviamente que Sho, Sesshoumaru e InuYasha não estavam surpresos afinal são Yokais e a algumas semanas já haviam percebido o novo cheiro de Izara. E quanto a Izayo, claro que também sabia.

# - Mas isso foi um acidente? – Perguntou Bankotsu ainda atordoado.

# - Não está feliz? – Perguntou Izara segurando as mãos do marido.

# - Sim... – Respondeu ele com um sorriso bobo e logo depois voltou a ficar serio. – Você disse que não queria ter mais filhos.

# - Eu mudei de idéia. Apesar do amor que você tem pelo Mirok e pela Kikyo, e também pela minha Kagome que você nem se quer conhece, eles não são seus filhos, e você merece ter um seu, nosso. – Falou Izara fazendo Bankotsu chorar de emoção.

InuYasha viu o quanto a durona e fria Kikyo se esforçava pra não chorar, mas sua mãe Izayo estava aos prantos ao seu lado, aquela cena toda realmente o estava incomodando, era muita emoção acontecendo de uma vez só, o sinal de vida de Kagome, e sua tia Izara grávida e pra finalizar a sua noite quente de amor com Tenshi e o pior de tudo foi ter acordado sem ela de manhã e sem qualquer explicação de sua partida. Mais um pouco e quem choraria era ele.

# - Então já que nós estamos nesse momento tão emocionante e revelador. – Disse InuYasha virando-se para Mirok e Sesshoumaru. – Que tal vocês dois aproveitarem para assumir que se amam. Eu dou meu total apoio se vocês quiserem se casar.

Mirok mostrou-lhe o dedo do meio, Sesshoumaru nem se deu ao trabalho de responder e Kikyo aproveitou o corte de clima de InuYasha pra rir a invés de chorar.

# - InuYasha não fala besteira. Eles só estavam dormindo. – Repreendeu Izayo enxugando as lagrimas. – Nos aqui num momento tão intenso e você fazendo essas gracinhas.

# - Ah mãe, após a intensa noite de amor que eu tive deixaram a minha cota de momentos emocionantes no talo, mas um pouco eu iria chorar como uma garotinha. – Tentou InuYasha se explicar.

# - E foi o seu anjo em forma de mulher que te proporcionou tal noite? – Perguntou Kikyo sarcástica.

# - Sentiu o som do orgulho ferido. Inveja pura! – Ironizou Sesshoumaru.

# - Que história e essa filho? Noite de amor? Anjo em forma de mulher? Parece até que está apaixonado. – Perguntou Izayo empolgada.

# - Eu só disse que estava com um anjo em forma de mulher porque o apelido dela e Tenshi. – Falou ele com descaso tentando parecer despreocupado com a tal garota. Sua cabeça martelava com tantos pensamentos. – O mãe? Fingi que e uma garota. – Pediu InuYasha.

Izayo o olhou divertida pelo estranho pedido, e Sho começou a rir, será que o filho pensava que a mãe não era uma garota, mais engraçado ainda era ver InuYasha perguntar coisas sobre garotas. Ele nunca foi desse tipo de pedir conselhos, essa com certeza deve ser especial.

# - Tudo bem filho eu vou tentar fingir que eu sou uma garota. O que quer saber?

# - A garota com quem eu fiquei a noite passada disse que existe uma diferença entre fazer sexo e fazer amor. Isso e verdade mesmo?

# - Ah faça me o favor né, InuYasha! Até eu que não só dada a esse tipo de coisa sei a diferença. Sexo se faz puro desejo e satisfação, exatamente o que nos dois fazemos. Mas quando se faz amor a sentimentos envolvido, e tem todo aquela paixão quente e aquele calor. – Explicou Kikyo deixando todos atônicos. – O que? – Perguntou irritada vendo a cara surpresa de todos.

Todos ficaram pasmos ouvindo Kikyo falar de sentimentos e de paixão aquilo não era algo do qual estavam acostumados, apesar dela ser carinhosa era também muito fria arrogante e escondia seus sentimentos.

# - Acho que a Kikyo explicou claramente a diferença. – Disse Izayo.

# - O que é surpreendente! – Ironizou Sesshoumaru.

# - Por que? Acha que eu nunca fiz amor? – Perguntou ela um pouco brava.

# - E fez? – Questiona InuYasha com outra pergunta.

# - Fiz.

# - Com quem? – Perguntou Izara.

# - Com um carinha ai, que eu prefiro não dizer o nome. – Respondeu ela desconversando. – Vamos voltar pro anjo do Inuyasha.

# - Verdade. Por que a pergunta filho? – Questionou Izayo.

# - Bom. Porque ontem enquanto eu estava com ela eu tinha certeza absoluta de nos dois fazíamos amor. Mas hoje quando eu acordei de manhã e encontrei a cama vazia com nada além de um bilhete que não explica o motivo da partida e pior sem um telefone pra eu contatar ela. Eu agora começo a achar que ela estava era zoando com a minha cara. – Contou ele.

Houve uns três segundo de silêncio pra logo depois Mirok, Kikyo e Sesshoumaru desabarem em gargalhadas, mas ele não se importou estava tentando pensar no que a teria feito ir embora sem se despedir.

# - Isso e mais divertido do que ver o Sesshoumaru levar um fora de uma menininha. – Disse Kikyo em meio as risadas, Mirok quase engasgou ao ouvir isso. E o olhou surpreso.

# - Você levou um fora? – Perguntou ele ainda incrédulo.

# - Ok, crianças já chega! – Ordenou Izayo, ela olhou para InuYasha e percebeu em seu olhar que ele realmente estava profundamente magoado, essa tal garota acaba de ganhar a pior inimiga. A sogra. – O que é que estava escrito no bilhete?

InuYasha tirou um papel meio amassado no bolso da camisa e entregou a mãe que leu em voz alta.

_InuYasha,_

_Perdoe-me por não ficar e vê-lo despertar, mas tive medo de que assim fizesse não teria coragem de partir._

_A noite foi tão boa, intensa, apaixonante, porém curta._

_E agora sinto meio peito apertar pelo medo da rejeição, pois omiti um fato importante sobre mim e o Kouga do qual deveria ter contado antes de me envolver dessa maneira._

_Tenho medo._

_Sua Tenshi._

# - Meus Deus! Ela está completamente apaixonada por você. – Diz Izayo já deixando de ser inimiga da sua futura nora.

# - É isso que a Sra. vê nesse bilhete? – Perguntou ele muito contrariado.

# - Sim, filho é o que eu vejo. E ela explica porque foi embora, estava com medo.

# - Quem é Kouga? – Perguntou Sho interessado.

# - O único namorado que ela teve, que a conhece desde a infância, namoraram por seis anos. – Contou ele enciumado e por de mais triste. Parecia que ele ouvia a voz de Tenshi repetidamente em sua cabeça falar_ "omiti um fato importante sobre mim e o Kouga". O que poderia ser afina, _Tenshi não parecia ser uma mulher que foge por medo

# - Filho? – Chamou Izayo interrompendo seu pensamento. – Você também está completamente apaixonado por ela. – Explicou ela acariciando o rosto do filho.

# - Eu nem sei o nome dela.

# - O que exatamente aconteceu entre vocês dois, querido? – Perguntou Izara.

# - Foi tudo tão rápido. Agente se conheceu nos fundos da mansão, trocamos meia dúzia de palavras inúteis e nos beijamos. Logo depois eu já estava com ela num restaurante contando sobre a minha vida e ouvindo ela contar sobre a dela. Depois fomos pro meu apartamento onde fizemos amor. – Contou ele. – O que eu não entendo é que de longe a Kikyo e muito mais experiente e faz altas loucuras na cama, e com a Tenshi foi só aquele sexo convencional, mas foi dez vezes melhor.

# - Foi amor à primeira vista, filho. – Explicou Izayo ao filho.

Ouve alguns segundo de silêncio na sala, nenhum deles algum dia imaginou que InuYasha esqueceria Kagome e se apaixonaria por outra.

# - Pode começar a rir, Sesshoumaru! – Diz Kikyo olhando para o hanyou atônica.

# - Por que eu deveria rir? – Perguntou ele, também olhando para o irmão.

# - Você disse que seria divertido ver o InuYasha se apaixonar por outra e eu ser posta pra escanteio. Acho que é esse o momento.

# - No fundo eu sempre achei que o InuYasha ia continuar a se divertir com você até nos encontrarmos a Kagome. – Falou Sesshoumaru com descaso. – Isso não foi divertido foi...

# - Gay! – Completou Mirok se vingando da piada de antes. – Quem diria que o InuYasha seria o Primeiro de nos Quatro a se tornar a presa.

# - Querido está escrito aqui em baixo no bilhete, _Ps: Cuida do meu carro. Que carro? – Perguntu Izayo voltando a fitar o papel._

# - Ela deixou o carro dela comigo.Eu vim pra casa dirigindo ele.

# - É por que ela deixou com você? – Questionou Sho, realmente era uma boa pergunta mais nem sequer ele sabia a resposta.

# - Como seu eu soubesse.

# - Bom, se ela não voltar por você ela volta pelo carro. – Brincou Kikyo. Mas o assunto estava serio de mais ate para ela rir da própria piada, ela observou Bankotsu que estava calado, mas seus pensamentos pareciam estar a mil por hora, ela imaginou que mais um pouco e sairiam fumaça por suas orelhas mais o que será que ele pensava.

# - Mãe? Acha impossível eu amá-la conhecendo-a a tão pouco tempo? – Perguntou InuYasha ignorando a piada da prima.

# - Não. Eu amei o seu pai desde o primeiro momento em que o vi. – Respondeu Izayo olhando para o marido que lhe sorriu com carinho. – Você a ama? – Virou-se para o filho.

# - Sim. Eu amo. E ela também disse que me amava. Eu me pergunto o que ela omitiu sobre o Kouga, já se passaram milhares de coisas na minha cabeça, uma pior do que a outra, e isso me atormenta mais.

# -Pelo modo que ela falou deve ser importante. Não esquente a cabeça pensando nisso filho, se ela te ama vai te procurar. – Sho tentava animar o filho que pela primeira vez o via perdido por causa de uma garota. Com isso ele se lembrou de si mesmo quando esteve em uma situação parecida por causa de Izayo.

Quando eles eram noivos ele havia ido a uma festa e esquecera de botar a aliança, mas fora por puro descuido, e Izara estava na mesma festa com Tanaka e o pegou no flagra, passou a noite toda se revirando na cama pensando que obviamente ela contaria a Izayo, e seu noivado estaria terminado.

Sentiu-se sozinho e perdido com a possibilidade de perder Izayo, então na primeira hora da manha ele já estava na porta da casa da noiva pronto pra se explicar. Mas Izara não havia contado nada a ela, no final ele mesmo acabou se entregando.

Pra sua imensa felicidade, Izayo disse-lhe sorrindo que confiava nele, pois ele era o amor de sua vida. Naquele dia ele não só teve a certeza de que Izayo era a mulher de sua vida como também descobrirá que havia ganhado uma grande amiga junto, Izara.

# - Sabe InuYasha... – Disse Izara chamando a atenção do sobrinho. – Fico feliz que tenha encontrado o seu amor, de verdade. Mas uma parte de mim fica triste, confesso que também achei que o seu amor seria sempre a Kagome. Quando eu vi vocês e beijando dentro do guarda-roupa tive a certeza de que um pertencia ao outro.

# - Eu também achei que o meu amor seria sempre dela. É foi por isso que eu perguntei se e possível se amar alguém só com um olhar, talvez eu só tenha me deixado levar pela aparência da Tenshi. – Ele estava perturbado de mais.

# - Pela aparência, como assim eu não estou te entendendo? – Perguntou izara confusa.

# - A tenshi tem os olhos azuis bem claros. Os cabelos têm aqueles largos e delicados cachos nas pontas. Com aquele suave cheiro de jasmim. – Respondeu ele fechando os olhos como se pudesse imaginar a imagem dela em sua cabeça.

# - Ela te lembra a Kagome. – Pronunciou Bankotsu levantando com um pulo do sofá bastante animado.

# - Não acho que seja algo do qual se animar Bankotsu. – Falou Izayo.

# - Será que vocês não percebem a coincidência, a Kikyo sentiu a Kagome em uma festa da qual o InuYasha conheceu uma garota que se parece com Kagome. – Bankotsu falou numa velocidade tão forte que foi como uma martelada na cabeça.

Todos pensaram por alguns segundos na possibilidade. Um mais incrédulo do que o outro, Kikyo parecia ter petrificado enquanto Izara por incrível que pareça sorria feliz.

# - Há qual é Bankotsu e só uma coincidência. – Diz InuYasha.

# - É mais do que coincidência, Inuyasha, você disse que a conheceu nos fundos da mansão, foi exatamente de lá que a Kikyo sentiu não é mesmo Kikyo? – Perguntou Bankotsu, olhando-a mais essa não respondeu. – Kikyo?

# - Aahhhh... – Voltou a realidade. – Sim, foi de lá mesmo. – Ela não conseguiu mais agüentar caiu no choro.

# - Bankotsu você não acha que se fosse mesmo a Kagome ela não teria se lembrado do InuYasha. – Falou Mirok tentando acompanhar o raciocínio do detetive que havia ido pegar seu computador.

Na hora em que Mirok falou isso um flash da noite passada passou na mente de InuYasha como um trovão, viu Tenshi sentada na mureta do fonte dizendo que o havia achado familiar e depois viu o beijo, o beijo do qual ela bruscamente parou. Porque sentiu a presença de alguém... Não podia ser... Não era possível... Aquilo não era uma coincidência e sim uma obra do mostro do destino que mais uma vez brincava com as emoções de sua família e lhe afastava de seu verdadeiro amor.

# - Nos não sabemos que tipo de magia a Kaguya conhece, não se sabe o que ela pode ter feito com a Kagome. – Falou Bankotsu voltando com o computador na mão.

InuYasha levantou-se do sofá encostou a cabeça na porta de vidro da varanda, ficou alheio a tudo em sua volta, como podia ter estado a noite inteira com Kagome, a prima seqüestrada que ele não havia a mais de treze anos. Como o destino podia ser cruel ao ponto de a colocar em seus braços e depois arrancá-la novamente dessa forma tão violenta.

# - InuYasha... – Chamou Izara o fazendo olhá-la, que continuava com um terno sorriso nos lábios. – Você tem certeza, não tem?

# - Quando agente se beijou ela me empurrou. Eu só me recordei agora que ela havia dito que sentiu o corpo vibrar... – Olhou para Kikyo. – E que parecia sentir a presença de alguém.

Kikyo sentiu suas mãos começarem a formigar, suas pernas amoleceram, e sua visão foi se apagando pouco a pouco. As emoções do dia foram fortes de mais ela não pode mais agüentar.

**Continua...**


	6. Capítulo 6 Uma vida cheia de Mentiras

- ◘ - **Um Lugar pra se chamar de Lar**** - **◘ -

**Capitulo 6 – Uma vida cheia de Mentiras.**

Kikyo acordou sentindo o calor de uma mão afagar lhe os cabelos, era tão reconfortante, percebeu que se encontrava no aconchego do colo materno, essa lhe sorria por ver que a filha encontrava se bem.

# - O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Kikyo voltando à realidade. Deu-se conta que ainda estava na sala de sua casa junto de toda a sua família. Será que tudo o que aconteceu havia sido somente um sonho, na hora poderia até ser um sonho, mas por acordar e ver que nada havia mudado parecia sim um terrível pesadelo. – Foi um sonho? – Perguntou olhando para mãe com seus olhos enchendo-se de lagrimas.

# - Quer ver a foto da sua irmã? - Perguntou Izara estendendo-lhe um documento, parecia uma carteira de motorista.

Ela pegou o documento nas mãos e olhou ansiosa. Havia a imagem de uma garota de olhos azuis e cabelos negro com seus tão adoráveis cachinhos e ao seu lado escrito o nome "_Kagome Imamura_".

# - O nome dela e Kagome! – Exclamou chorando emocionada. – Como ela e bonita. – Olhou para InuYasha que estava sentado perto do pai no sofá onde ela estava antes de desmaiar. Ele não estava mais com a expressão perturbada e parecia sim aliviado. – O que eu perdi? O que o InuYasha contou sobre ela?

# - Por enquanto nada, você só ficou uns minutos inconsciente, foi só tempo do Bankotsu achar o documento dela dentro do porta luvas do carro que ela deixou com o InuYasha se lembra, e você acordou. – Informou Izara.

# - MiYako Imamura Dallas? – Leu Kikyo na carteira de habilitação na parte da filiação. – É a Kaguya? – Perguntou ela a Bankotsu que mexia compulsivamente em seu laptop.

# - Provavelmente! Eu já pedi informações sobre as duas ao departamento, estamos aguardando resposta. - Diz Bankotsu.

# - Espero que desta vez nos consigamos colocar essa mulher atrás das grades. – Falou Sho demonstrando toda a sua raiva por Kaguya.

# - Isso não vai ser possível. – Falou InuYasha, fazendo todos na sala olharem pra ele. – Ela morreu. Tenshi disse que foi uma doença que ela tinha no útero. – Contou ele, decepcionando Bankotsu e Sho.

# - Não importa. – Disse Izara. – Pelo menos assim ela não vai sumir com a Kagome novamente. Tudo que eu quero e a minha filha de volta.

Izara estava muito feliz, assim que olhou para a foto no documento teve certeza de era a sua Kagome, conhecia cada traço de seu rosto, os olhos tinham aquele mesmo brilho apaixonante. Finalmente havia encontrado sua menina, e ela morava em Tókio, tão perto dela. Mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe, pois a menina certamente não tinha idéia de que ela era sua verdadeira mãe. As palavras de Bankotsu ainda estavam em sua cabeça. Poderia Kaguya usar magia para apagar sua memória e fazê-la esquecer-se de quem verdadeiramente é, e lhe oferecer nada mais do uma vida cheia de mentiras. Uma onda de medo passou por seu corpo, por imaginar como seria doloroso ver sua filha chorar por descobrir a verdade sobre sua origem.

# - Bingo! – Gritou Bankotsu tirando-a de seu raciocínio. – Oh, isso e melhor do que eu esperava.

# - Descobriu algo? – Perguntou Mirok.

# - A mansão pertence a Narak. O sobrenome dele é Dallas o mesmo da MiYako. – Revelou ele.

# - Mas e claro por isso o carro dela estava na garagem. Ela mora lá. – Entendeu InuYasha.

# - Então vamos até lá e trazer ela de volta pra casa. – Flou Kikyo levantando-se do sofá. Bankotsu abriu a boca pra explicar mais quem falou foi Izara.

# - Filha. - Puxou o braço de Kikyo fazendo-a sentar-se no sofá novamente. – Ela não se lembra de nos, não podemos ir até lá e simplesmente trazê-la pra casa.

# - A sua mãe está certa Kikyo. Tudo o que temos e baseado na sua conexão com ela. Devemos ter certeza absoluta, no caso uma certeza concreta, de que ela quem nos pensamos que seja. – Bankotsu largou o computador de lado e foi sentar-se perto da entediada, e a abraçou consolando-a.

# - Ela acredita que a Kaguya e a mãe dela e que e fruto de um caso extra conjugal que teve com o chefe dela que não aceitou a gravidez por já ser casado e ter filhos. – Informou InuYasha.

# - Exceto à parte em que ela engravidou do Tanaka a história bate exatamente com a nossa. – Concluiu Bankotsu.

# - Hei! – Falou InuYasha lembrando se de algo. – Ela falou que tinha foto do pai. Acha que pode ser o tio Tanaka? – Perguntou para Bankotsu, que pareceu intrigado com a noticia.

# - Pode ser. – Estava cansado de ser tão vago precisava de mais informações. – InuYasha você vai comigo até aquela mansão. Através de você eu posso me aproximar e descobrir algo. – Imediatamente Inuyasha levantou-se e foi em seu quarto trocar de roupa afinal ainda estava coma roupa que havia ido a festa. Bankotsu deu um beijo em Izara e falou. – Não fique ansiosa ou nervosa, pode fazer mal pro nosso filho, qualquer noticia eu ligo pra vocês.

# - Não estou nervosa, eu tenho certeza absoluta que essa e minha menina. – Disse Izara mostrando a carteira de motorista de Tenshi.

InuYasha apenas trocou a camisa social vermelha por uma camiseta Pólo preta. Em dois segundos já estava de volta a sala esperando Bankotsu. Estava ansioso pra rever Tenshi, ou melhor, Kagome. Mirok viu a empolgação nos olhos do primo e não pode deixar de rir.

# - Essa e a pior das ironias, nos passamos a noite toda pesquisando qualquer coisa que nos levasse a Kagome e você transando com ela no seu apartamento. – Brincou Mirok

# - Ela é muito gostosinha. – Provocou InuYasha recebendo uma almofadada na cara de seu primo.

# - Vamos InuYasha! – Falou Bankotsu saindo pela porta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Eles batiam incessantemente na porta. A casa estava toda fechada, o jardim de entrada estava todo sujo. Não havia ninguém. O piores pensamentos nublaram a mente de InuYasha e Bankotsu. Poderia ela ter mentido a noite toda e saber na verdade quem é? Quem ele é? O que ganharia com isso, se KaguYa está morta? Ou talvez essa tal MiYako não fosse KaguYa, e mais uma vez ela fugiu com sua prima... Seu amor.

# - Hei! – Alguém falou chamando a atenção de InuYasha e Bankotsu que olharam na direção da voz encontrando o raivoso rosto de uma velhinha que cuidava das rosas em seu jardim. – Eles saíram bem cedo, logo que amanheceu.

# - A senhora sabe nos dizer pra onde foram? – Perguntou Bankotsu.

# - Não, eles se mudaram há dois dias pra cá, três adolescentes e uma menininha de dois anos, eu acho, eu até estranhei por não ter nenhum adulto junto, mas eu as vi saírem hoje de manhã acompanhadas por um homem que falava que elas estavam de castigo pra sempre na fazenda de sei lá quem. – Informou a velhinha, o que fez InuYasha e Bankotsu se olharem. – É sinceramente eu espero que elas fiquem pra sempre de castigo, eu mal consegui dormir com a barulheira da festa que elas fizeram ontem, e ainda por cima esse adolescente inconseqüentes pisotearam as minhas plantinhas.

# - Todas as três estavam com ele?

# - Não só duas. – Respondeu irritada, tentando consertar suas plantas.

# - Obrigado Senhora. – Falou Bankotsu afastando-se com InuYasha.

# - Então o que acha? – Perguntou InuYasha curioso.

# - Bom eles devem ter saído daqui e ido buscar Kagome no seu apartamento. Isso explicaria o porque dela ter deixado um conversível como aquele dela com um estranho. Nos temos que descobrir onde é essa fazenda.

# - De volta ao computador?

# - É... – Falou Bankotsu desanimado. – Eu passei os últimos treze anos ouvindo vocês falarem da Kagome, achei que finalmente a conheceria.

InuYasha bateu a mão no ombro dele tentando animá-lo, durante todos esse anos ele havia pensado que o que levava Bankotsu a procurar Kagome fosse sua Tia Izara mais agora se deu conta que ele gostava de Kagome, tanto quanto gostava de resto da família e sem ao menos conhecê-la. Depois de seu pai Bankotsu era o homem que InuYasha mais admirava.

# - Vamos passar lá na agencia antes de ir pra casa, de lá eu posso conseguir as informações mais rapidamente. – falou Bankotsu entrando no carro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Já era quase hora do café da tarde quando InuYasha e Bankotsu voltaram pra casa. Ao chegarem em casa, os dois se deparam com todos ainda na sala, mais havia alguém mais lá, era Tanaka que segurava a mão de Izara. Ele levantou-se ao ver Bankotsu entrando.

# - Então a Izara já te contou as novidades? – Perguntou ele aproximando-se de Tanaka.

# - Sim meus parabéns! – Falou Tanaka estendendo lhe a mão.

# - Há não, o credito e todo do InuYasha! – Fala Bankotsu aceitando o cumprimento mesmo assim, mas a resposta deixa Tanaka com os olhos arregalados. Kikyo e Mirok caem na gargalhada. Enquanto InuYasha senta-se ao lado da tia, Tanaka o olha cuspindo fogo.

# - Como assim, foi o InuYasha quem engravidou a Izara? – Perguntou Tanaka confuso.

# - Do que está falando? – Perguntou Bankotsu incrédulo com a pergunta o que fez InuYasha arregalar os olhos e Izara começar a rir.

# - Do que é que você está falando? – Perguntou Tanaka quase que ao mesmo tempo que Bankotsu.

# - Do Bebê. – Respondeu Tanaka.

# - Que bebê? – Pergunta Bankotsu atordoado ainda, sempre que ele e Tanaka se encontravam rolava esse clima tenso, mais dessa vez foi um pouco pior.

# - Você não contou pra ele que está grávida? – Perguntou Tanaka meio irritado a Izara que se levantou do sofá, passando o braço pelo braço de Bankotsu.

# - Sim eu contei a ele, mas acho que vocês dois não estão falando da mesma coisa. – Falou Izara puxando Bankotsu para se sentar ao seu lado, que agora já havia se lembrado do tal bebê que ele falava.

# - Bom, e do que é ele falava? – Perguntou Tanaka sentando-se de volta ao sofá onde antes estava.

# - Você falava do nosso filho, enquanto ele falava da nossa filhinha. - Informou Izara o que mudou a expressão contrariada de Bankotsu.

# - Noticias de Kagome? – Perguntou Tanaka esperançoso.

# - Sim olhe. – Diz Bankotsu pegando uma foto que estava dentro de uma pasta que InuYasha carregava e entregou a Tanaka que observou atentamente depois o fitou sorrindo.

# - Tenshi Imamura. – Falou Tanaka surpreendendo a todos.

# - Você a conhece? – Perguntou Bankotsu.

# - Sim eu a conheço há dois anos, almocei com ela há duas semanas atrás. Por que? – Informou Tanaka sem entender a surpresa de todos.

Izara colocou a mão sobre os olhos já imaginando a pior das coisas.

# - Há pelo amor de Deus, Tanaka me diz que você não tem um caso com ela. - Falou Izara.

Tanaka olhou em volta e viu todos o encarando imaginando a mesma coisa, desde que Kagome desaparecerá e seu caso com KaguYa veio a tona, deixou de ser o bom pai e se tornou o crápula do ex-marido, Kikyo ainda passava algum tempo com o pai quando ele a convidava, pois se esperasse por uma iniciativa dela de vê-lo nunca a veria. E Mirok que antes o via como um exemplo agora mal se falavam. Ele abaixou a avista e recostou-se sobre o sofá.

# - Ela foi até o meu escritório pedir patrocínio pra um time do colégio, a achei parecida com a nossa Kagome e desde então eu a vejo sempre, eu te falei sobre ela Izara, lembra-se? Até perguntei se você a queria conhecê-la e você disse não e ainda me deu um sermão dizendo que eu estava substituindo a nossa filha por uma estranha. – Tanaka pronunciou cada palavra calmamente de propósito pra que cada uma delas cortasse o peito de Izara. – Como tem coragem de pensar algo assim Izara?

Chocada Izara relembrou-se da época em que ele falara da tal garota, ela gritou com ele por horas. No final de tudo ele não a estava substituindo estava com a própria filha. O silêncio caiu sobre todos como uma rocha, era pesado, rude e desconfortável.

# - Afinal... – Falou Tanaka para Bankotsu. – Por que está me mostrando a foto dela?

Bankotsu pensava, seu cérebro estava a mil, Kagome tem uma foto do pai de acordo com InuYasha, poderia ela ter ido procurá-lo após a morte de KaguYa? Apesar de estar com mil pensamentos na cabeça ele ouvirá a pergunta de Tanaka e pode apenas entregar outro foto a ele que observou atentamente a imagem da mulher que levou sua filha, KaguYa.

Estava com os cabelos curtos e um pouco cacheados nas pontas exatamente como Izara os mantinha na época em que Kagome foi seqüestrada.

# - KaguYa! – Exclamou Tanaka raivoso.

# - Não essa e MiYako Imamura a suposta mãe de Tenshi. – Explicou Bankotsu deixando Tanaka atônico.

# - A-a... Ten... TenShi... E a nossa Kagome? – Perguntou Tanaka gaguejando.

# - Ontem os meninos foram a uma festa onde a Kikyo sentiu a Kagome e o InuYasha ficou com essa menina, Tenshi. Nos vimos na carteira de motorista dela que seu nome e Kagome Imamura, ela contou a ele que a mãe morrerá e que não sabia nada sobre seu suposto pai mais que ela tinha uma foto dele. Ela mencionou alguma coisa a respeito disso com você? – Pergunta Bankotsu.

Tanaka ficou alguns segundos em silêncio tentando se lembrar de alguma coisa.

# - Ela e bem inteligente. Nos conversamos sobre a escola, pois pra continuar vendo ela eu aceitei patrocinar o tal time, já falamos até de política mais só teve uma vez que eu perguntei sobre a família dela, ela pareceu um pouco incomodada com o assunto mais contou que não conhecia pai e que quando a mãe morreu deu-lhe uma foto dele e um nome, pra ela o procurasse, pois havia coisas sobre a sua vida que ela deveria descobrir. – Explicou Tanaka ainda raciocinando. – Acha mesmo que pode ser a minha foto?

# - De todos as empresas no mundo e ela foi justo na sua. Novamente bate a coincidência. – Respondeu Bankotsu.

# - É no fim da vida a KaguYa tentou concertar as coisas que fez. – Falou Izara fazendo todos observá-la, poderia ela estar sentindo pena da mulher que levará sua filha embora? Mas a verdade e que ela sempre se preocupou em encontrar sua filhinha nunca ficou remoendo ódio e vingança por KaguYa afinal esse são os piores sentimentos que existem e apesar de toda a dor que essa mulher causou Izara não queria tais sentimentos em si.

# - Meu Deus eu não acredito que durante dois anos estive com a minha filhinha e não sabia. – Falou Tanaka observando a foto. – Lembro-me que perguntei se ela havia ido procurar o pai, ela falou que sim mais que não teve coragem lhe contar por medo das coisas que poderia vir a descobrir. – Revelou Tanaka.

# - Você nunca mencionou nada sobre a nossa Kagome? – Perguntou Bankotsu, o que fez Tanaka olhá-lo surpreso, todos em casa sempre falavam _a nossa Kagome_, mas era a primeira vez que ouvia Bankotsu falando. E melhor e que não se incomodou, apesar de ter se casado com a mulher que ele ainda ama, Bankotsu se dedicou de corpo e alma ao caso de Kagome. E ele sempre lhe foi grato por isso.

# - Eu nem poderia mencionar nada sobre a Kagome. A única razão deu me encontrar com ela era a semelhança delas, sabe se lá o que ela poderia achar de mim. Um cinquentão que nem eu saindo por ai com uma adolescente de dezessete anos parece um pouco suspeito. – Explicou Tanaka.

# - Nos fomos até a casa dela e de acordo com a vizinha eles foram para uma fazenda, o tio sabe onde fica? – Perguntou InuYasha.

# - Olha pelo que eu sei, quem tem uma fazenda e o pai do namorado dela, e por sinal ela odeia o lugar, pois ele e um Yokai antigo e não gosta de tecnologia. Mas eu não sei onde fica. – Respondeu Tanaka.

A resposta causou uma péssima reação em InuYasha ao ouvir a palavra _namorado._ Será que era isso que ela não contou a ele? Será que eles ainda eram namorados? Mais não havia nenhum cheiro masculino nela ontem? Não essa era uma possibilidade cortada.

# – Espera, eu tenho o celular dela. – Pronunciou Tanaka de repente assustando a todos na sala. Ele sacou o celular e procurou pelo numero e o mostrou a Bankotsu, imediatamente ele pegou o telefone do centro da mesa discou os números e colocou no viva voz.

# - Fala com ela InuYasha, descobri onde ela está. – Diz Bankotsu ouvindo o barulho do telefone chamando.

# - O que? Por que eu?

– _Alô?_ - Falou uma voz masculina e rude do outro lado da linha.

InuYasha quase perdeu o ar. Quem seria o dono da voz? Bankotsu fez sinal pra que ele falasse. Conseguiu segurar a raiva e falou.

– Eu quero falar com a Tenshi. – Disse InuYasha ríspido, por alguma razão tinha certeza de aquela voz pertencia a Kouga.

– _Querer não é poder meu amigo._ – Fez se silêncio em ambos os lados aparentemente Kouga também sabia que era InuYasha falando.

– Por acaso e o Kouga?

– _É sim, você por acaso é o InuYasha?_

– Sim, e ele mesmo, agora passe o telefone pra ela.

– _Não. Ela não pode falar agora. Nesse exato momento ela está no meu quarto, deitada sobre a minha cama chorando depois da gente ter passados as ultimas horas brigando e gritando por sua culpa. _

InuYasha sentiu como se houvesse um mostro dentro de seu estomago que rosnava furiosamente.

– Cara eu não estou brincando me deixa falar com ela.

– _Você não está brincando? Deixa eu te contar o que e uma brincadeira... Ver a mulher que eu amo há seis anos, chegar na minha casa cheirando a porra de outro homem._ – Suspirou _– Olha, foi algo que eu nem posso descrever._

– É, meus pêsames a você, eu posso falar com ela agora.

– _Eu nem deveria me preocupar em te afastar dela. Você vai fazer isso por conta própria._

– Vai sonhando.

– _Você acha que e o primeiro. O primeiro com quem ela tenta se relacionar desde que nos terminamos, devo admitir que foi o primeiro com quem ela chegou tão longe. Ela e linda, atraente, e uma delicia na cama, todos a querem, mais quando descobrem a verdade vêem que ela não vale a pena tanto sacrifício, ainda mais pra alguém na sua idade._

A pulsação de InuYasha se acelerou com a declaração daquelas palavras, seria isso o que ela lhe omitiu.

– É que verdade e essa?

– _Ela não te falou, não é? É porque ela sabe que você vai dar no pé como os outros._

– Me diz o que é então, assim eu já dou no pé agora e paro de procurá-la.

– _Há não! Eu quero que ela veja nos seus olhos a rejeição. E se sinta pior do que eu me sinto agora e em como foi idiota por pensar que você pudesse aceitar isso. Assim ela aprende de uma vez por todas que pertence a mim. Ela é minha. É está ligada a mim pra sempre._

– Você é doente.

– _É melhor pra você que nos dois nunca cruzemos o caminho um do outro._

Ele desligou, deixando todos na sala em silêncio, estava claro que o que ela omitiu a ele era realmente algo importante, algo que colocaria no chão qualquer tipo de relacionamento que ambos pensaram poder formar. Tenshi estava certa ao dizer que Kouga era um homem possessivo e que ficaria furioso por saber que havia compartilhado com outro homem todas as intimidades que até o momento só pertenciam a ele. Que homem não ficaria furioso?

Mas toda a conversa insultante que tiveram só serviu para alimentar mais ainda a imaginação do rapaz, que fervia de nervos. Levantou-se num pulo do sofá pegou o telefone nas mãos e o arremessou contra a parede, saiu da sala em tamanha velocidade que todos os pedaços do telefone ainda nem havia caído sobre o chão.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

O mês de Dezembro chegou ao fim sem nenhuma outra descoberta, Bankotsu a todo custo tentou encontrar a localidade da fazenda onde Kagome agora se encontrava, mas foi em vão. Não conseguirão descobrir o sobrenome de Kouga, e novamente a nuvem negra da falta de informação pairava sobre as cabeças daquela tão sofrida família.

Izara por sinal não se abalara, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde a menina procuraria por InuYasha, e como KikYo havia falado se não fosse por ele seria pelo carro. Ou talvez ela procurasse por Tanaka. O celular que haviam discado antes, se encontrava sempre desligado. Mesmo com tantas coisas contra, Izara continuava sorridente e feliz. Não passava mais horas enfurnada no quarto de Kagome, agora estava mais ocupada preparando o quarto de seu vindouro filho, Sho e Bankotsu o tempo todo falavam que queria que viesse uma menina pra poderem paparicar a vontade, mas Izara mesmo sem fazer qualquer tipo de exame tinha a certeza absoluta de que seria um lindo menininho e torcia pra que herdasse o tão sedutor sorriso do pai, sorriso esse que a seduziu e a levou ao matrimonio. Izayo mantinha se enciumada pela constante atenção que Izara recebia deles e também por ela estar grávida, sendo que seu maior sonho sempre foi engravidar novamente. Izara lamentou apenas ter de passar mais um natal com a família incompleta, até Tanaka esteve lá que com muito custo conseguiu um abraço de Mirok

Enquanto InuYasha havia perdido o interesse em tudo, não sai mais a noite com os primos e a cada dia mais as piadinhas de Kikyo em relação ao seu estado emocional se tornavam piores. Dizia o tempo todo o quanto era ridículo e patético estar sofrendo de amor, e que seu "Anjo" poderia agora estar se fartando de forma animalesca com o _Namorado_, talvez ele apenas tenha confundido sexo com amor. Nada que uma boa trepada não resolvesse... Especialmente se fosse com ela, InuYasha percebia que aquilo devia-se ao fato de não tê-la procurado mais para saciar seus desejos carnais, e sempre que ela o procurava ele não a correspondia. Havia perdido completamente o desejo por ela. O que causava um turbilhão de sarcasmos vindos de Sesshoumaru.

# - Patético! – Falou Kikyo ao entrar no quarto de InuYasha e encontrá-lo deitado em sua cama fitando o teto no maior silêncio.

# - Saia daqui! – Falou ele áspero ao vê-la fatalmente vestida com um vestido de lycra vermelho escuro, a cor favorita dele, o cumprimento cobria apenas suas partes mais secretas, contornava o corpo evidenciando que estava sem nenhuma lingerie.

Ao invés de sair, ela trancou a porta com a chave e a colocou entre os seios. InuYasha observou cada passo dela, estava a quase dois meses sem sexo, assim era impossível não corresponder. Ela subiu na cama e sentou-se sobre os quadris dele, com a abertura de suas pernas em cima dele pode ver que realmente estava sem calcinha, e seu cheiro mostrava que já estava pronta para recebê-lo dentro dela. Não pode não sorrir ao se deparar com aquele botão rosado em sua frente e exalando aquele cheiro de sexo. Sentiu seu membro subir com uma vontade traiçoeira. Botou as duas mãos sobre as nádegas dela e puxou o vestido até o umbigo.

# - Bem depiladinha. – Falou InuYasha passando os dedos sobre os lábios lisinhos da feminilidade dela.

# - E assim que você gosta não é? – Abriu numa puxada só os botões da camisa dele. Ele por sua vez sentou se na cama puxou o resto do vestido deixando a completamente nua. Beijou a com tanta velocidade e força que quase a machucou com seus caninos.

# - Me dá uma chupada bem gostosa. – Ordenou ele deitando-se na cama com os braços atrás da cabeça.

# - Está mandão hoje. Mas eu faço com prazer. Adoro ter esse membro preenchendo a minha boca. – Abaixou-se até o zíper da calça e a tirou jogando a sem olhar onde, abaixou um pouco a cueca exposto à rigidez do membro e o abocanhando.

"_Isso e de família"_ Pensou ele ao se lembrar de como Kagome fora habilidosa quando lhe fez sexo oral em seu apartamento. Os olhinhos dela brilhando quando o tocou sentindo seu tamanho e forma e como conseguia colocá-lo por completo na boca. A imagem daquela noite apenas o deixou mais excitado. Mas não era com Kikyo que ele queria estar agora.

Sentiu o gozo chegando e fez algo do qual a prima nunca consentiu antes segurou sua cabeça e ejaculou dentro de sua boca. Ela conseguiu afastar-se após o primeiro jato de esperma, queria esbofetear a cara dele por te feito isso, mais ele não deu tempo a ela. Colocou a de quatro sobre a cama com as pernas bem abertas, esqueceu a raiva de imediato ao sentir a língua dele penetrar o canal vaginal com tanta força que em questão de minutos teve um orgasmo alucinado. Caiu sobre os lençóis sem força, mas ele não esperou. Ajoelhado sobre a cama deixou-a deitada de lado colocando sua perna em seu ombro e a penetrou com tanta força que ela gemeu alto suplicando por mais. Viu aquela fogosa mulher se contorcer insanamente pelo prazer, nenhum um pouco parecida com aquela menina frágil que esteve em seus braços há algumas semanas e que desde então perturbava seus sonhos e atormentava sua alma. Escutava aquela tão doce voz dela aos sussurros repetindo compulsivamente: Eu te... Amo... InuYasha!

Kikyo que antes sentia seu corpo completamente preenchido pelo membro rígido dele agora não sentia nada alem de algo mole e flácido. O que era aquilo? Ela olhou interrogativa para InuYasha que parecia perdido em pensamentos sem se mover.

# - O que foi isso? – Perguntou ela ofegante o que o fez olhá-la sem entender muito ele olhou seu membro e arregalou os olhos.

# - Eu brochei.

# - Você o que? – Perguntou ela irritada. Nunca, nenhum homem havia brochado com ela, principalmente ele.

# - Ele amoleceu, você não está vendo não? – Perguntou irritado tirando seu membro de dentro dela e lhe mostrando.

InuYasha pegou a chave da porta caída perto do vestido de Kikyo levantou-se da cama arrumou a roupa e saiu do quarto transtornado, não deveria ter deixado se levar pelo desejo, alias o desejo que ele sentia nem era por Kikyo, pois o tempo todo ele pensou em sua Tenshi. Sentou-se na sala, sorte que não havia ninguém em casa além de Kikyo. Era sábado e todos haviam saído pra jantar fora.

Não demorou muito pra que Kikyo descesse ate a sala com a pior de todas as expressões assassinas que já havia presenciado em todo os seus dezoito anos. Sentou no sofá paralelo ao que estava cruzou os braços e lhe olhou.

# - O que foi? – perguntou Irritado a ela.

# - O que foi? – Perguntou KikYo sarcástica. – Me diz você?

# - Eu não sei o que aconteceu, ok? – Contou desviando o olhar. Seu semblante estava perturbado. – Eu comecei a pensar na Kagome e na noite que eu passei com ela, e eu perdi o tesão. – Havia decepção em sua voz, mas seria com ele mesmo que ele estava decepcionado ou seria com ela. – Não faz mais isso, por favor, não tenta me seduzir novamente, você sabe o quanto eu gosto dela, e não é justo transar com você pensando nela. Eu não quero fazer isso com você.

# - Tudo bem. – Respondeu ela, mas o tom de sua voz ainda estava irritada.

# - Me desculpa.

# - Eu já disse que tudo bem. Eu sabia que seria assim depois que a doce Kagome voltasse.

Os dois continuaram na sala apenas se encarando, até que sua família voltou pra casa. Entraram conversando alegres.

# - Nos podíamos chamar o Tanaka pra vir almoçar amanhã. – Falou Izara.

# - Há mãe deixa ele no canto dele. Ele tem vindo muito aqui em casa desde que agente encontrou a Kagome. – Falou Mirok chateado. Todos pararam de conversar ao perceberem aquele ar pesado sobre os dois, Inuyasha parecia estar quase chorando enquanto Kikyo faiscava de raiva.

# - Quem é que você matar com essa roupa? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru sentando-se ao lado de InuYasha e notando o vestido vermelho de lycra da prima o que fez todos a olharem.

# - A minha intenção era elevá-lo aos céus mais aparentemente ele morreu, e eu torço que seja pra sempre. – Falou Kikyo balançando as pernas com raiva, o que fez Sesshoumaru a olhar e rir. – Do que e que você está rindo?

# - De nada. – Falou ele com o olhar sobre as pernas dela que se abriam e fechavam com raiva.

# - Quem é que morreu? – Perguntou Sho que continuava de pé de braços dados com IzaYo.

# - A minha espada. – Respondeu InuYasha. – Ela perdeu o corte.

# - Do que é que você está falando afinal? – Perguntou Mirok sentando-se ao lado da irmã.

# - Esse gay, brochou enquanto transava comigo. – Falou Kikyo balançando mais forte as pernas, enquanto Mirok caia na gargalhada.

# - Essa e a parte onde está tudo bem? – Perguntou InuYasha a ela, seu rosto estava quase violeta de tão envergonhado. O mais divertido e que Sesshoumaru não riu, em compensação até seu pai fazia força pra não rir, mas ele se segurou e sentou-se ao lado do filho passando o braço sobre o seu ombro.

# - Tudo bem filho isso acontece com todo mundo. – Falou Sho meio que rindo. Até Izara e Bankotsu que se mantinham em silêncio riam baixinho.

# - Do jeito que a Kikyo e ruim, a praga dela pode pegar, ele deve ter morrido pra sempre. Maldita. – Falou InuYasha.

# - Há a Kikyo só está com rai... Oh Meu Deus. – Sho assustou-se ao olhar para Kikyo, e tapou os olhos com a mão.

# - Que foi pai? – Perguntou InuYasha sem entender.

# - Kikyo! Você está sem calcinha. – Falou Sho ainda com os olhos fechados. O que a fez levantar-se num pulo do sofá extremamente envergonhada.

# - Oh, pai! Você acabou com a minha diversão. – Falou Sesshoumaru com um enorme sorriso nos lábios olhando pra Kikyo.

# - Seu descarado, era disso que estava rindo. Tinha visto e nem falou nada. – Falou Kikyo aos berros subindo para seu quarto.

# - Olha Inuyasha, tem que estar muito apaixonado por outra mulher pra se brochar com a Kikyo. Essa visão foi inspiradora. – Contou Sesshoumaru, enquanto seu pai lhe dava um tapa na nuca.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

# - Nos vamos ficar sem nos falar pra sempre? – Perguntou Tenshi a Kouga que estava sentado na mureta da sacada de sua casa.

Ele não respondeu, esse havia sido o pior natal que ela já havia passado em toda sua vida, desde a gritaria do dia em que chegou ali ele e Kouga não se falaram mais. Apesar dela ter tentado, varias vezes. Kouga e um Yokai lobo, tem os cabelos pretos e longos sempre amarrados num rabo de cavalo alto os olhos bem azuis assim como os de Tenshi, e um corpo extremamente bem definido o que mais lhe chamavam a atenção eram as pernas bem definidas e grossas que ele tinha.

# - Nos vamos pra casa hoje. – Continuou ela. Sem obter resposta. – Tudo que eu queria dizer e que a minha intenção nunca foi magoá-lo.

Ela esperou por alguns segundos algum sinal de que ele pudesse responder mais não o fez, deu-lhe as costas e ia saindo.

# - Eu passei seis anos tentando fazer você me amar dessa maneira. E esse cara conseguiu isso em apenas uma noite. – Falou Kouga virando-se com as pernas pra dentro da sacada. – O que ele tem de tão bom que eu não?

# - O pinto dele e maior que o seu. – Falou ela brincalhona.

# - É! Eu pensei que fosse mesmo isso. – Brincou ele também. – Ele ligou no seu celular, e eu falei varias coisas ruins pra ele.

# - Contou sobre a Pumpkin? – Perguntou ela amedrontada.

# - Não. Você disse que não sentia que eu era o homem da sua vida, e que nem você era mulher da minha, por essa razão nos terminamos. Mas eu acredito que você seja. Enquanto nos brigávamos, disse que o InuYasha era quem você procurava. Se ele não a aceitar, você... Volta pra mim, você se casa comigo como deveria ter feito a dois anos atrás?

# - Me aceitaria de volta mesmo eu tendo dormido com ele? – Perguntou ela surpresa pela pergunta.

# - É, faze o que né? Eu dormi com pelo menos trinta desde que agente terminou. – Contou ele a fazendo arregalar os olhos.

# - Cafajeste! Gritou comigo e fez aquele escândalo, e ainda tinha feito pior do que eu. – Falou Tenshi exasperada enquanto ele ria baixinho.

# - E então?

# - Tudo bem, nós nos damos bem dentro e fora da cama, teríamos um bom casamento, mas se a mulher da sua vida aparecer. Agente se separa imediatamente. De acordo? – Perguntou ela estendendo-lhe a mão.

# - De acordo! – Concordou ele.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Era uma boa manhã de domingo, Sango, Rin e Kagome estavam encostadas no carro observando a frete da luxuosa mansão onde InuYasha morava.

# - Uauuu! Eu me sinto até meio pobre perto de um lugar desse! – Exclamou Sango surpreendida com a enormidade do lugar.

# - Sango você tem certeza mesmo que o cara que estava conversando com a Rin na festa tinha cabelo prateado e olhos amarelos? – Perguntou Kagome preocupada.

# - Absoluta Tenshi, e eu vi ele saindo do andar de cima da nossa casa. Provavelmente foi ele quem molestou a Rin.

# - Ele não me molestou quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que eu dei por que quis. – Falou Rin chateada.

# - Você estava chapada. E desde então já teve duas crises nervosas. – Disse Tenshi irritada. – Provavelmente e o irmão do InuYasha ele disse que havia ido a festa com o irmão e os primos.

# - É pareci que o destino quis que eu encontrasse com o Mirok de novo. – Falou Sango abrindo um sorriso.

# - O destino, né? Você quase me bateu quando eu não quis te trazer junto. – Contou Kagome em meio a risadas, ela continuava a observar a casa por fora.

# - Então agente vai tocar a campainha ou vamos ficar aqui fora pra sempre? – Perguntou Rin.

# - Eu não sei o que é, mais desde que eu entrei pelo portão tive a nítida impressão de conheço esse lugar. – Revelou Kagome recebendo olhares das irmãs, do tipo agora é que ela pirou de vez. – Não olhem pra mim a assim e serio.

# - Então pronta pra levar o pior fora da sua vida? – Perguntou Sango que sorriu ao ver Kagome mostrar-lhe a língua.

# - Vem Pumpkin. – Chamou Kagome estendendo os braços pra pequena menininha Yokai que se encontrava sentada no banco de trás do carro, a pegando no colo. Tinha os olhinhos bem azuis, e uns cachinhos nas pontas dos cabelos que iam até os ombros mais agora estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto.

Subiram os degraus que levavam até a porta e tocaram a campainha, onde um belo rapaz de olhos azuis escuros atendeu a porta.

# - Mirok. – Falou Sango um pouco sem graça.

# - Sango! – Abriu lhe um lindo sorriso fitando a de cima a baixo usando uma calça jeans escura e uma blusinha de alças branca, estava tão linda quanto no dia em que a conheceu, mas dessa vez estava com os cabelos soltos o que a seu ver a deixava mais sexy ainda. – Parece que o destino trabalhou ao nosso favor. – Falou ele o que a fez fitar a irmã que revirou os olhos, Mirok seguiu o olhar de Sango, quase perdeu o ar ao ver diante de seus olhos sua irmãzinha Kagome que carregava uma criança no colo. – Oh Deus!

Sango não entendeu a ultima exclamação dele e o olhou curiosa, que olhava Kagome fixamente.

# - Tudo bem? – Perguntou Sango estreitando as sobrancelhas o fazendo voltar à realidade.

# - Está. Você é a Tenshi, certo? – Perguntou ele disfarçando.

# - Sim. O InuYasha falou de mim?

# - Muito.

# - Eu queria falar com ele agente pode entrar. – Pediu ela.

# - Claro. – Falou Mirok dando passagem para as três meninas. – Ele ta lá em cima no quarto dele, ta vendo essa escada aqui – aponto ele. – Você sobe pela esquerda, pega o primeiro corredor. Tem uma plaquinha com os nomes na porta dos quartos, você acha fácil.

# - Rin você fica com a Pumpkin enquanto eu falo com ele. – Pediu ela entregando a menina nos braços de Rin. – Obrigada Mirok. – Agradeceu ela subindo as escadas.

Rin se afastou um pouco pra deixar o dois conversarem.

# - Então vocês são irmãs? – Perguntou ele.

# - Só de criação. – As bochechas dela estavam vermelhas o que ele achou adorável.

Sango era uma moça linda, na festa requebrava de uma maneira sensual que o enlouquecia mais quando se beijaram pode ver que não havia muita experiência. Poderia esse mulherão ser virgem? Nunca havia dormido com uma virgem, não porque não teve oportunidade mais porque sabia as conseqüências disso, tudo que sempre quis e fez foi se divertir com as mulheres mais tinha de admitir ela havia roubado algumas horas de sono dele durante essas ultimas semanas. Recriminou-se diversas vezes desde que voltará da festa em Coaxial por não ter pedido seu telefone.

E agora o que faria tendo ela ali em sua frente? Não poderia agir como o tarado devasso que sempre fora. Deixaria que ela o tornasse uma presa assim como InuYasha agora era.

O que tinha a perder a final? Sua liberdade, por ela... Valia a pena. Oh, como valia.

# - Aquele dia eu tive que ajudar a minha irmã. Mas eu me arrependi amargamente por não pedido seu telefone. – Falou ele enlaçando os braços na sua cintura fina que automaticamente fez ela enlaçar o pescoço dele.

# - É mais como você disse o destino agiu ao nosso favor. – Completou ela aproximando-se de seu rosto e o beijando suavemente nos lábios.

Enquanto isso Kagome adentrava pelo corredor indicado por Mirok, ao lado esquerdo viu três portas uma escrita Sesshoumaru outra Mirok e a próxima KikYo, ao olhar pelo lado esquerdo quase tomou um susto quando uma porta via se o nome Kagome.

Lembrava-se que o nome da prima que InuYasha transava era Kikyo, então Kagome seria a prima que sumiu. Lutou contra a curiosidade para entrar no quarto, mas a venceu e não entrou. Mas aquilo martelou sua cabeça, além da tal menina parecer-se com ela ainda tinham o mesmo nome.

Observou que ao lado tinha a porta escrita InuYasha, deu uma leve batidinha na porta mais não obteve resposta, então entrou deparando se com um quarto extremamente bagunsado. O lençol da cama estava todo embolado, varias revistas espalhas pela cabeceira da cama, e o controle do vídeo-game com o fio todo esticado pelo chão do quarto.

# - Homens! – Murmurou ela sorrindo.

Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro. Viu que a porta estava só encostada e a abriu. Por sorte a porta do Box também estava aberta e deparou-se com uma cena pra lá de excitante. O hanyou completamente nu, embaixo do chuveiro com a água escorrendo por seu tão atraente e musculoso corpo e os cabelos grudados nas costas, mantinha os olhos fechados, estava de lado apoiando o corpo na parede com um braço esticado, e o outro acariciava freneticamente o membro que se mantinha mole.

# - Você está pensando em mim? – Perguntou ela fazendo o hanyou arregalar os olhos, mas não se virou para fitá-la.

# - É eu penso tanto nela que já estou até ouvindo sua voz. – Respondeu, continuando com a mão apoiada na parede e virou lentamente o rosto para se certificar de que ela estava realmente ali.

E estava. Encostada sensualmente ao batente da porta, usava uma sandália preta de salto alto, uma saia de preguinhas xadrez em cores preta e vermelha e uma blusa branca de alças grossas. Somente aquilo já fez seu membro dar sinal de vida.

Ela entrou e fechou a porta com a chave. E foi retirando a roupa enquanto caminhava até o Box, primeiro as sandálias, depois puxou a blusa e abaixou a saia junto com a calcinha e entrou no Box, encostando-se a parede onde ele se apoiava molhando-se com a água do chuveiro. Seu membro pulsava extremante rígido e seus testículos até doíam de tanto tesão. Sem mais poder esperar ele a segurou pela cintura se aproximando e a levantou fazendo-a enlaçar as pernas em sua cintura e a penetrou com força, entrando de uma vez só.

O gemido dela foi fraco mais foi por estarem na casa dos pais dele onde poderiam ser ouvidos. Beijaram-se ardentemente, enquanto InuYasha estocava com a mesma força que a penetrou. Ambos pediam desesperadamente pela boca um do outro, os gemidos abafados dela estavam fortes pelo prazer eminente que sentia. Não haviam ficado tanto tempo longe pra estarem com tanta saudade assim, mais estavam, cada dia longe um do outro fora uma tortura, ela passara dias e noites pensando nele e ele esquecia-se até de se alimentar. InuYasha não agüentava mais queria inundá-la com sua seiva e mostrar a Kouga que agora ela pertencia a ele, e nada o afastaria dela.

Sentiu seu membro ser apertado pela feminilidade dela e seus gemidos não mais suportavam estarem abafados, soltou sua boca livre pra demonstrar em gemidos todo o prazer que sentia, aquele som o delirou sem suportar mais deixou que seu gozo a preenchesse.

Não pode mais sustentar o peso dela e ambos escorreram pela parede, até que ela sentiu suas nádegas baterem na borda da banheira, enquanto ele caiu de joelhos a sua frente, perdendo a penetração.

Estavam cansados, porém ainda não muito satisfeitos, InuYasha a viu tentar acalmar sua respiração e seu coração, não era bem isso que ela tinha em mente quando havia ido até a casa dele pra conversarem, estava se envolvendo mais e seria mais doloroso.

Ele pousou sua cabeça sobre os seios dela, a fim de descansar por alguns segundos, ela aproveitou o contato e acariciou as pequenas orelhinhas que a fascinaram desde o primeiro instante que o viu. Como era bom tê-lo e estar em seus braços ao mesmo tempo.

Ele desceu a boca pelos pequenos seios dela e os sugou fazendo-a apertar as pernas nas costas dele, assim como ele, ela ainda se sentia insatisfeita, mesmo sem precisar dizer ele sabia o que ela queria, a compatibilidade deles era incrivelmente perfeita. Entendiam-se apenas com um olhar.

Beijou seu pescoço, inalando aquele maravilhoso perfume de jasmim que somente ela tem, o que quer que seja o que ela tinha pra lhe dizer poderia esperar, só mais um pouquinho enquanto eles se amavam novamente. Passou os dedos por sua feminilidade constando o quanto ainda se mantinha excitada. Desejou abraçá-la de uma maneira forte, violenta, pra que ela nunca mais se atrevesse a deixá-lo e também para puni-la por todo a tristeza que ele vivenciou nessas ultimas semanas, mas o corpo dela era tão delicado, tão pequeno, totalmente entregue ao seu deleite, desde a festa em que a conhecerá ele a viu como um predador perigoso, que com apenas um simples olhar o dominou, mais ali enquanto se amavam era ele quem mandava, pois ela era dele, sentia e acreditava nisso.

Recobrando as forças ele conseguiu se levantar trazendo-a ainda presa em sua cintura postou-se debaixo do chuveiro deixando a água quente molhar ainda mais os cabelos dela e escorrer por seus seios macios e rosados e por seu ventre lisinho, já se encontrava pronto para possuí-la novamente, sentou-se à beirada da banheira com ela em seu colo, ela desenlaçou as pernas de sua cintura e virou-se de costas pra ele continuando em seu colo, segurou o membro dele com as duas mãos e o introduziu dentro de si. Ela deitou a cabeça pra trás encostando-se em seu ombro o que deu a ele total acesso a sua nuca e pescoço que a cada pequeno beijo causava-lhe arrepios, enquanto ela se ocupava em cavalgar sobre ele.

As mãos ágeis de InuYasha trabalhavam sobre o corpo dela, uma apertava os seios enquanto a outra descia por seu ventre de encontro a sua feminilidade, com a ponta do dedo ele acariciava circularmente seu clitóris, causando a ela melhor das sensações, nunca antes havia feito algo assim tão deliciosamente prazeroso.

Juntos chegaram ao clímax, agora sim estavam satisfeitos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Rin já não agüentava mais ficar olhando Sango e Mirok se beijarem o tempo todo. Viu pela porta de vidro o bonito jardim que eles tinham nos fundo da casa, se bem que pelo tamanho daquele quintal mais parecia um bosque, tinha até um lago. Decidiu ir até lá já que PumpKin queria brincar com os flores. A colocou no chão perto das plantinhas e foi observar mais de perto o lago viu seu reflexo nas águas claras do lago.

O domingo estava tão ensolarado mais ao mesmo tempo batia um vento fresco, toda aquela natureza, o silencio, somente o chacoalhar das folhas e a correnteza da água, tudo a trazia paz, paz que sentiu apenas uma vez na vida, quando estava com aquele misterioso homem em seu quarto. Apesar de ter sido sua melhor experiência, aquilo a fazia lembrar de sua pior experiência. Não sabia se queria ou não reencontrar aquele homem. Podia estar na casa dele agora. Mas o que ele faria ao vê-la? Contaria que foi ele? Naquele dia na festa quando Sesshoumaru fora falar com ela, o achou tão bonito e interessante, queria ter ficado e conversado com ele. Mas suas experiências passadas a ensinaram a rechaçar qualquer tipo de homem sendo ele bonito ou feio, no fundo de seu coração torcia pra que ele fosse o homem em seu quarto, mas que diferença faria, provavelmente não conseguiria ficar com ele sem se lembrar do maldito que arruinou sua vida quando ainda era só uma criança.

Seus pensamentos estavam tão longe que só então percebeu um novo reflexo na água, alguém com longos cabelos prateados, se levantou no susto dando de cara com Sesshoumaru.

# - Oi. – Falou Rin um pouco assustado.

# - Lembra-se de mim? – Perguntou ele percebendo a confusão na mente da garota.

# - Claro, nos conversamos na festa em Coaxial.

# - É o que faz aqui? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

# - Eu... Vim com a minha irmã, ela ficou com seu irmão na mesma festa. – Explicou Rin fazendo Sesshoumaru arregalar os olhos.

# - Kagome está aqui?

# - Sim ela está conversando com ele lá em cima.

# - Hah... – Sesshoumaru pensou um pouco. – Vem cá, deixa eu te apresentar pra minha família. – Pediu ele estendendo lhe a mão que foi aceita por ela com um sorriso.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

InuYasha parou na porta do banheiro, já usava uma calça jeans preta mais estava sem camisa, olhou pra sua cama onde a mulher de sua vida está sentada completamente nua enxugando os cabelos, o movimento fazia seus seios darem uma leve balançada, InuYasha sorriu com a visão.

# - Desse jeito eu vou ficar excitado novamente. – Diz, fazendo-a olhar com um sorriso estampado na face.

# - Então não olha. – Falou ela percebendo que ele segurava sua roupa nas mãos. – Que bom que você pegou a minha roupa, me dá. – Pediu ela estendendo o braço.

# - Não enquanto você não me der uma boa explicação. A roupa e uma garantia assim você não foge. – Falou ele sentando-se de frente pra ela na cadeira da mesinha de estudos dele.

# - Eu não gostaria de estar nua quando você me der um fora, assim eu posso ir embora mais rápido. – Comentou ela abaixando os olhos.

# - Eu não vou te dar um fora, o que quer que seja eu vou saber entender. – Disse InuYasha serio.

# - O Kouga e eu temos... – Suspirou dizendo baixinho as ultimas palavras.

# - Uma ilha? – Perguntou ele confuso, vendo Tenshi tomar coragem e olhá-lo.

# - Não. Uma filha. – Respondeu em alto e bom som encarando-o.

# - Eu entendi errado de novo? – Perguntou ele incrédulo.

# - Não InuYasha. Eu engravidei do Kouga aos quatorze anos, a nossa filhinha tem dois aninhos e está lá em baixo na sala com a minha irmã. – Explicou Tenshi vendo InuYasha abrir a boca pela surpresa.

# - Você não faz idéia das coisas que eu imaginei. E nenhuma delas chegou perto disso. – Falou InuYasha meio transtornado. – Você já é mamãe. – Disse sorrindo.

# - Sim e isso significa que eu não vou poder estar com você o tempo todo, eu tenho uma babá que trabalha de período integral, mas ela e minha filha e quem cuida dela sou eu, e significa também a presença do Kouga sempre perto de nos. – Explicou ela.

# - Achou mesmo que isso ia me fazer não te querer mais?

# - Essa e a minha realidade InuYasha, tenho que expor todas as verdades a você pra que depois você não diga que foi enganado. Você tem dezoito anos, gosta de sair e se divertir, e eu nem sempre vou poder te acompanhar, por causa dela, e ela e o melhor erro que eu já cometi na vida, ela vem à cima de tudo, da minha felicidade, de você, ou de qualquer outra coisa, até de mim mesma. – Explicou ela com os olhos marejados pelas lagrimas.

InuYasha levantou-se da cadeira e foi até ela ajoelhando-se a sua frente, segurou seu queixo e a fez olhá-lo.

# - Acho que eu posso me contentar com o segundo lugar. – Respondeu ele o que a fez sorrir e beijar-lhe com amor. – Eu tenho que te contar algo também.

# - Não me diz que você que também já é papai. – Brincou ela.

# - Eu tentei falar com você, depois daquele dia.

# - Eu sei o Kouga me contou que vocês se falaram ao telefone.

# - Sim, ele falou que você seria dele pra sempre o que me deixou mais furioso, não sabia o que pensar em relação a nós dois então eu... Eu transei com a minha prima, com a Kikyo. Apesar da gente não ter assumido nenhum relacionamento aquela noite, achei melhor te contar. – Diz InuYasha cautelosamente observando as expressões de Kagome.

# - Não vou mentir que me deu vontade de te arrebentar a cara agora, mas é verdade nós não nos comprometemos aquele dia, você não precisava me dizer nada mais preferiu falar a verdade, isso mostra que eu estou me envolvendo com um bom rapaz. – Diz Tenshi acariciando a face do Hanyou.

# - Se isso te deixa feliz, eu não cheguei realmente a transar com ela, eu... Eu... Broxei... – Falou ele sem graça, a vendo cair na gargalhada.

# - Então era por isso que você estava se masturbando quando eu cheguei? – Perguntou ela apertando a barriga de tanto rir.

# - Eu achei que a minha espada havia morrido pra sempre, mas aparentemente ela só se ergue a você. Objeto da minha idolatria. – Respondeu o Hanyou reverenciando-a com a cabeça.

# - E bom saber disso, por que se agente for mesmo assumir um relacionamento eu quero que você peça demissão ao seu cargo de Personal Fucker. – Falou Tenshi sorrindo.

# - Eu já pedi ontem, mas ainda faltam duas coisas serem feitas pra que o nosso relacionamento esteja de fato assumido.

# - O que?

# - Eu conhecer a sua filha e você conhecer a minha família. – Falou ele indo pegar as roupas dela que havia sido deixada sobre a mesa de estudos e a entregou a ela. – Pronto agora você pode colocar a sua roupa.

Minutos depois os dois chegaram à sala devidamente vestidos e encontraram Sango e Mirok num amassando de pegar fogo no sofá da sala. Os dois se olharam divertidos, até que resolveu dar aquela famosa pigarreada pra chamar a atenção deles, Sango quase caiu do sofá ao perceber a presença dos outros ali, olhou para InuYasha mais vermelha que um pimentão.

# - Então você e o InuYasha? – Perguntou Sango.

# - É... Não e menina que você ficou na festa em Coaxial? – Perguntou InuYasha a Mirok que se levantava do sofá com um sorriso ótimo no rosto.

# - Ela mesma. – Respondeu enlaçando a cintura de Sango, e descendo um pouco a mão quase na altura do bolso traseiro da calça jeans.

# - Hei toma cuidado esse ai não e flor que se cheire, tem uma mão boba. – Revelou InuYasha.

# - Eu já percebi. – Falou Sango retirando mão de Mirok de seu corpo e a enlaçando em sua própria mão.

# - Cadê a Pumpkin, Sango? – Perguntou Tenshi.

# - Pumpkin? – Perguntou InuYasha achando divertido o nome da menina.

# - Durante toda a gestação dela e tive um louco desejo de comer doce de abóbora. Por isso ela e a minha Pumpkin! – Explicou ela o fazendo rir mais ainda. _(Pumpkin significa abóbora em inglês. Vi esse nome no filme memórias de uma Gueixa, achei que combinava)._

# - Espera ai? Aquela menininha que veio com você e sua filha? – Perguntou Mirok de queixo caído.

# - Exatamente.

# - Eu sou tio! – Exclamou Mirok rindo ao lembrar-se que ela é sua irmã. Sango a olhou divertida.

# - Bom... Se você for namorar a serio a minha irmã ai... – Falou Tenshi apontando Sango com a cabeça. - Eu posso até pensar em deixar você se nomear tio da minha filha. – Completou.

Nessa hora Sesshoumaru entra na sala acompanhado de Rin, e o resto da família, somente Kikyo não se encontrava ali, pois havia ido ao apartamento do pai, que se encontrava ao centro de Tókio. Bankotsu estava de braço dado com Izara para segurá-la caso a emoção de ver a filha fosse de mais para seu coração. Ele havia combinado com todos da casa que se caso a menina aparecesse ali deveriam agir naturalmente e depois de fazer um teste de DNA, contar com calma a verdade, pois o choque poderia fazer mal ao seu estado mental, tudo que Kagome possuía era uma vida cheia de mentiras. InuYasha se surpreendeu ao ver que até seu pai continha lagrimas nos olhos.

# - Então essa e a famosa Tenshi? – Perguntou indo até eles e deu-lhe um abraço bem apertado o que ela estranhou muito. – E tão linda quanto o InuYasha descreveu. – Completou após soltá-la.

# - Famosa é?

# - O InuYasha falou muito de você nesses últimos dias. – Respondeu IzaYo também vindo pra cumprimentá-la com um abraço, o dela foi simples, deveria disfarçar a sua ansiedade em matar as saudades da sobrinha, se seu coração agora estava aos pulos imagina o de sua irmã que além de conter a vontade de abraçar a filha também continha a vontade de chorar por não poder abraçá-la como queria.

# - Essa e a minha mãe, Izayo. – Diz InuYasha.

# - Prazer, olha me desculpa ter deixado o seu filho triste por alguns dias, acho que a pior coisa num relacionamento e ser inimiga da sogra. – Falou Tenshi sorrindo encantadoramente.

# - Acho que pelo sorriso do meu menino você já compensou a ele toda tristeza que o fez sentir. – Respondeu Izayo sendo simpática com sua mais nova nora.

Tenshi pousou os olhos sobre Izara e a analisou de cima a baixo e lhe sorriu encantadoramente, afastou-se de InuYasha e foi até ela.

# - A Sra. deve ser a tia. – Falou Kagome a abraçando.

# - Sim. – Sussurrou Izara passando as mãos sobre os cabelos de sua filha.

Não foi um abraço rápido como Kagome esperava, na hora em que sentiu o perfume de Izara foi como se uma mágica invisível a envolvesse, era familiar, bom, seguro.

A mesma mágica que acontece quando uma criança nasce, chorando para o mundo, e imediatamente se cala ao sentir o aconchego do colo da mãe, eles a reconhecem pelo cheiro de alguma maneira. Era tão bom aquele abraço, sentiu-se protegida como nunca esteve antes...

**CONTINUA...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Gente desculpa a demora, eu juro que tentei ser mais rápida, mas esse capítulo exigiu muito de mim. Ficou melhor do que eu esperava, na realidade eu queria revelar a verdade pra Kagome nesse capitulo mais iria ficar muito grande e assim deixa um pouquinho de suspense e também aquela ansiedade compulsiva de saber o que vem pela frente. Mais eu não vou contar... #sorriso maligno#... Não ainda.**

**Agradeço a todos que deixaram Reviews, e também aos não deixaram, mas que pelo menos leram a fic. Espero que esse capítulo agrade eu gostei muito dele.**

**B-jinhos da Linokis...**


	7. Capítulo 7 Tenshi ou Kagome

- ◘ - **Um Lugar pra se chamar de Lar**** - **◘ -

**Capitulo 7 – Tenshi Imamura ou Kagome Higurashi.**

Será que sua filha estaria sentindo algo ao abraçá-la, Izara leu em algum lugar que quando um filho e separo de sua mãe mesmo que seja no parto, ele nunca esquece sua voz. Seria verdade? Seu coração gritava que sim. Gritava para que de alguma forma sua filhinha, sua Kagome a reconhecesse.

"_Como ela e linda, minha filha adulta"_

Como seria frustrante pra ela ouvir sua filha chamar a mulher que a levou embora e causou tantos sofrimentos a sua família, ouvi-la chamá-la de mamãe. Não queria isso, queria grita aos quatro ventos: _Você e minha, é minha filha._

Ela sentiu que a garota se afastava de seu abraço.

"_Não, fiquei mais um pouco assim comigo, ainda não matei todas as saudades que sinto de ti, minha menina"._

Ao se afastar Izara olhou fundo em seus olhos esperando encontrar qualquer sinal positivo de que havia sido reconhecida, mas não ela demonstrou nada de diferente. Apenas lhe sorria.

# - A Senhora está de quantos meses? – Perguntou tenshi olhando para a barriga dela.

# - Pode me chamar só de Izara – _Ou de mamãe..._ Completou ela em pensamento. – Estou de quase três meses, mas como sabe que estou grávida? – Perguntou Izara tocando o próprio ventre.

# - Desde que eu engravidei e tive a Pumpkin, eu consigo distinguir uma mulher grávida a quilômetros de distância, e um super poder que só quem é mãe tem. – Falou Tenshi o que fez Izara abrir a boca em sinal de surpresa, deixando Sho, Izayo e Bankotsu igualmente abalados.

# - Voc... Você já... é... é mãe? – Gaguejou na pergunta.

# - Sim. Vocês não viram a minha menina ela está com a... – Apontou para Rin vendo que Pumpkin não estava com ela. – Rin? Cadê a Pumpkin?

# -Oh... Droga eu esqueci ela lá fora. – falou Rin saindo pela porta de vidro, e voltou poucos segundo depois mais ainda assim sem a menina.

# - Você esqueceu a minha filha lá fora? – Repetiu Tenshi com um olhar reprovativo.

# - Ele me distraiu e eu esqueci dela. – Falou Rin apontando para Sesshoumaru. – Ela não está aqui fora. – Revelou torcendo as mãos em sinal de embaraço.

# - E bom que ela esteja bem. – Falou Tenshi com um olhar assassino para irmã. Ela elevou a mão até a boca e assovio, alto e estridente. Os três Yokais na sala tiveram que tapar as orelhas com o som forte.

# - Au! – Reclamou InuYasha acariciando as orelhas.

# - Ahhh... Desculpa eu devia ter avisado. – Pediu ela sorrindo pra ele.

# - Mamãe eu to aqui. – Uma voz infantil foi ouvida no andar de cima da mansão.

InuYasha olhou pra cima e quase desmaiou ao ver a menina entre as grades do mezanino, era ela, a menininha que havia beijado dentro de seu guarda-roupa a treze anos atrás, era exatamente como Kagome quando criança, os cachos, os olhos azuis com aquele brilho lindo.

# - Nossa!!! – Exclamou InuYasha incrédulo. – Ela e igualzinha a você quando era pequena, Kagome. – Falou mantendo os olhos ainda na menina.

# - Como sabe não me conheceu quando era mais nova – ele a olhou assustado pela mancada que acabará de dar, Bankotsu jogou lhe um olhar assassino, ela se aproximou dele e olhou pra filha. – E como sabe que meu nome e Kagome, quase ninguém sabe que esse e o meu verdadeiro nome. Não o disse a você.

# - Eu vi na sua carteira de motorista. – Falou InuYasha tão rápido que ela quase não entendeu suas palavras. Respirou fundo e tomou o auto controle de volta – E olha só pra sua filha. Ela e sua cara. Com um leve toque de Yokai.

Kagome sorriu pra ele e olhou pra filha estendendo lhe os braços.

# - Vem com a mãe. – Chamou, a menina subiu na mureta do mezanino e pulou nos braços da mãe.

# - A mãe nunca me deixou fazer isso. – Falou Inuyasha abismado com a situação.

Sho estava com lagrimas nos olhos, InuYasha estava certo, a menina era igualzinha a Kagome quando pequena, aproximou-se de Izara que observava também a menina de longe. E sussurrou em seu ouvido: _Nos somos avós_. Izara lhe sorriu, não apenas achara sua filha como também encontrara uma neta.

# - O que a mocinha estava fazendo lá em cima, hein? – Perguntou Kagome para a menina com seu vestidinho rosa cheio de bordados, usava uma meia calça branca e um sapatinho de boneca preto, e os cachinhos estavam todos presos no topo da cabeça em um rabo de cavalo.

# - Eu fui pocura a mamãe lá em cima, eu senti o seu cheirinho num quartinho cheio de bonequinha que tem lá. – a menina mostrou a bonequinha de pano que estava em suas mãos, era antiga e cheia de trancinhas.

# - E você pegou filha, não é sua, dá pra mãe. – Pediu Kagome segurando na bonequinha.

# - Mas e tão bonitinha mamãe.

# - Pumpkin! – Exclamou Kagome. O que fez a menina soltar a boneca na hora. – Desculpa. – Pediu entregando a bonequinha para InuYasha que a pegou sorrindo. – Olha esse e o namorado da mamãe o InuYasha.

Pumpkin o olhou curiosa, e sorriu pra ele.

# - O papai mandou eu te dá isso, ohhhhhh. – Mostrou-lhe a língua e começou a rir gostosamente. InuYasha estreitou os olhos pra ela.

# - Eu gostei do pai dela. – Falou Sesshoumaru pra provocar InuYasha. – Vou gostar mais ainda se ele infernizar a vida desse Hanyou Baka. – Exagerou ao falar baka pra ver se a menina o repetia, que não deu outra.

# - Baka! – Deu gritinhos agudo.

# - Pumpkin não é pra fazer isso, mamãe fica chateada. – Falou Tenshi.

# - Mas foi o papai quem mandou.

# - É o seu pai vai ganhar uma bela bronca por isso depois. – Virou-se para Sesshoumaru. – E você não ensina essas coisas pra minha filha.

Izara não agüentou mais, tinha que abraçar a neta, aquele seria o consolo de seu coração, nunca poderia votar atrás ao que perdeu da vida da filha, mas poderia ver sua neta crescer e se tornar uma mulher linda como a mãe.

Ela pegou a bonequinha da mão de InuYasha e se aproximou.

# - Oi Pumpkin, eu sou a Iza, a tia do InuYasha. – Sorriu pra menina. - Sabia que essa bonequinha era a favorita da minha filhinha.

# - Eh...

# - E ela era uma bonequinha linda assim que nem você quando era da sua idade. – Pumpkin lhe sorriu. – Se você vier no meu colinho eu deixo você ficar com a bonequinha o que acha?

# - A sua filhinha não vai bava, se a mamãe desse meus binquedinho eu ficalia bava com ela.

# - Ehh... é como ficaria. – Diz Kagome sorrindo pra Izara.

# - Não vai ficar não, agora ela já tem uma bonequinha bem maior pra brincar. – Falou Izara, olhando para Kagome.

# - Eu posso mamãe?

# - Pode sim. – Respondeu Kagome, entregando Pumpkin a Izara.

Izara pegou a menina nos braços e lhe entregou a bonequinha. Foi até o sofá onde se sentou junto de Izayo e Sho que também estava louco pra conhecer a neta.

Enquanto Bankotsu pensava, poderia Tanaka saber disso e ter omitido, mais porque razão o faria, eram tantas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.

Kagome se aproximou mais de InuYasha, pra lhe falar sem que os outros ouvissem.

# - A sua tia estava se referindo a sua prima que foi seqüestrada, InuYasha?

# - Sim. – Respondeu alisando as costas da garota com carinho.

# - Quando eu fui ao seu quarto eu vi que ao lado tinha uma porta com o nome Kagome. Coincidência nos termos os mesmos nomes. – Diz encostando a cabeça no peito dele.

# - Não sabe o susto que eu tomei quando vi na sua carteira de motorista o seu nome. – InuYasha acariciou o rosto dela e plantou um beijo em seus lábios.

Nem ao menos notaram que estavam sendo observados por suas mães.

# - Eu não disse a você? – Questionou Izara aos sussurros.

# - Realmente, são um casal lindo. – Respondeu Izayo voltando os olhos pra Sho que agora tinha Pumpkin nos braços e fazia um teatro com a boneca para ela, Bankotsu apenas ria com a cena. – E aquela mocinha ali, de mãos dadas com o Mirok quem é? Ele nunca trouxe nenhuma garota aqui em casa.

Somente agora que Izara observou a bela morena com a mão entrelaçada a de seu filho.

# - Mirok?

# - Ahamm. – Voltou sua atenção para mãe.

# - Quem é essa moça linda de mãos dadas com você? – Perguntou Izara vendo Sango enrubescer.

# - Essa a Sango a irmã da Tenshi. Eu a conheci na festa de Coaxial. Sango essa e a minha adorável e bela mãe, Izara. – Apresentou Mirok.

# - Ela e só irmã da Tenshi? – Perguntou izara sorrindo.

# - Por enquanto... Sim. – Respondeu olhando pra Sango.

# - Espero que não demore pra isso mudar. Ela me parece perfeita pra você. – Revelou Izara o que fez Sango sorrir docemente.

# - Bom, eu já te desejo meus pêsames, Sango. Isso ai e uma canoa furada. – Falou Sesshoumaru em tom de brincadeira, acabou recebendo um olhar assassino de Mirok, mas este nem se importou, desde quando um humano tão ridículo colocaria medo no grande Sesshoumaru.

Izayo, Izara e Sho se entreterão com a menina deixando os jovens conversarem entre si, mas Bankotsu ficou atento a cada movimento de Kagome. Queria entendê-la, treze anos ouvindo falar sobre ela e agora finalmente a conhece, e ainda por cima mais essa dela já ser mãe, realmente pelas fotos que já havia dela quando pequena, Pumpkin era uma copia exata dela, se havia qualquer duvida em relação ela ser mesmo Kagome Higurashi, filha de Tanaka e Izara, foram todos esclarecidas.

# - Hei Tenshi. – Falou Sango fazendo Kagome olhá-la. – Foi ele que eu vi saindo do andar de cima da nossa casa no dia da festa.

O sorriso de Sesshoumaru morreu na hora. Olhou pra Rin instantaneamente que abaixou os olhos envergonhada.

# - Ah é mesmo. – Tenshi soltou-se de InuYasha e parou ao lado de Sesshoumaru com os braços cruzados.

# - Acredito que isso seja seu. – Sango retirou do bolso traseiro da calça a correntinha de prata achada em cima da cama de Rin.

Sesshoumaru a pegou nas mãos. E logo após a pendurou no pescoço. Não emitiu nenhum som, ou deu qualquer explicação.

# - Então? – Perguntou Kagome.

# - Então o que? – Ironizou ele, mandando lhe um olhar frio de arrepiar a espinha.

# - Foi você?

# - Eu o quê? – Perguntou fingindo não entender.

# - Você sabe bem o que. – Falou Tenshi abaixando a voz.

# - O que quer que eu diga?

# - Nada. Só não quero que chegue perto da Rin novamente.

# - Eu não sei o que você acha que aconteceu, ou que ela disse que aconteceu. – Falou apontando para Rin. – Mas ela deixou e gostou muito do que eu fiz.

# - É essa Sesshoumaru e a única razão pela qual eu não fui até a policia, ainda. – Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos, sem acreditar no que ouvia, mas ao invés de lhe sustentar o olhar Kagome o olhou pesarosa. – A Rin tem sérios problemas psicológicos, e desde que você pareceu tem ficado pior, não é só bom pra ela, como também vai ser melhor pra você, que nunca mais se aproxime dela com essas intenções. Isso é um pedido Sesshoumaru. Mas se você causar mal a minha irmã vai deixar de ser.

InuYasha olhou assustado pra cena, não estava entendendo nada do que os dois falavam, Sesshoumaru tinha tido algo com a Rin? Quando? Mirok mantinha-se igualmente assustado, já Bankotsu analisou Rin tentando encontrar algo que responde as mesmas questões que se passavam na mente de InuYasha e Mirok.

A menina parecia meio arredia, lá fora quando Sesshoumaru a apresentou a família, viu que ela preferia não ser tocada pelas pessoas apenas, apertou as mãos de Izara e Izayo mais não quis apertar a dele e nem a de Sho. Sendo detetive percebeu a infelicidade e o sofrimento estampados em seus olhos e face, algo aconteceu a ela, algo que ainda a atormenta, o que teria sido? Verificaria isso mais tarde.

# - Ok, do que vocês dois estão falando? – Perguntou InuYasha por fim.

Mas foi ignorado por ambos, que continuaram a discussão discretamente. Sesshoumaru também desfez seu olhar de desafio, e olhou pra Rin que continuava a olhar pra baixo envergonhada, não queria se afastar dela, não entendia por que desde o a primeira vez a viu teve essa incrível atração.

Tão problemática, tão imperfeita. Ele que sempre exigiu 100 de tudo que faz na vida havia se interessado de verdade por alguém que de longe ele sabe que e encrenca. O sorriso dela era bonito e gostoso de se ver, enquanto ela dançava na festa viu isso. Mas havia algo no sorriso.

A comparou com o famoso quadro de Leonardo DaVinci, MonaLisa. Ela sorri graciosamente e discretamente, mas o fato de sorrir não quer dizer que esteja feliz.

Não ele não queria se afastar queria transformar seu sorriso triste em um sorriso feliz, queria conhecê-la, entender seus problemas, transformá-la numa mulher perfeita.

Perfeitamente feita para ser dele.

# - Não, não vou me afastar – olhou para Rin – A menos que ela queira isso.

# - Eu quero. – Pronunciou-se Rin ainda mantendo seus olhos no chão.

# - Então eu me afasto. – Ele não esperava por outra resposta sabia que novamente seria rejeitado. Mas isso não o impediria de descobrir a verdade sobre a garota.

# - Kagome? – Chamou Sho quebrando o clima tenso que havia caído sobre os jovens.

# - Tenshi. – Corrigiu ela olhando pra o Yokai que pareceu ficar sem graça com a resposta dela.

# - Eh... Tenshi. Eu não sei se seu certo aqui mais a energia sinistra da Pumpkin mostra que ela um Yokai completo. Eu estou certo? – Perguntou Sho.

# - Sim a Pumpkin e um yokai completo. – Informou Kagome indo se sentar ao lado de Izara. No exato lugar onde ela estava sentada à treze anos atrás quando fora levado de casa.

# - Como isso e possível você e humana? – Perguntou InuYasha sentando se no sofá frente a Kagome.

# - Bom... é que... – Ela hesitou, apertou as mãos na saia. Percebendo o comportamento da filha Izara a acalmou.

# - Não precisa dizer se não quiser, querida.

# - Não, tudo bem, eu engravidei de gêmeos.

# - Então você tem duas filhas? – Perguntou Inuyasha deixando visível a sua surpresa.

# - A minha maninha ta mimindo no céu. – Falou Pumpkin, ninando a bonequinha de pano em sua mão.

# - Oh, querida. – Falou Izara colocando o cabelo de Kagome atrás da orelha.

# - Quando os embriões se dividiram as raças também se dividiram, a Pumpkin ficou com toda à parte Yokai do Kouga e a Poppet ficou com toda a minha parte humana. Como eu só tinha catorze anos o meu corpo não estava completamente desenvolvido, eu não consegui agüentar os noves meses, as duas nasceram de sete, não pode se ver o problema da Poppet antes de nascer, a energia sinistra da parte Yokai intoxicou o corpinho dela, a mamãe e eu tentamos durante o mês inteiro purificar ela, mas ela não resistiu, era tão miudinha. – Explicou Kagome com lagrimas nos olhos.

_Purificar_? Pensou Bankotsu. Uma sacerdotisa das trevas como KaguYa não teria poderes de purificação, havia algo errado ali.

# - Eu sinto muito. Eu não perdi a minha filha como você, mas presumo que a dor seja a mesma. – Falou Izara pegando na mão de Kagome.

# - Acho que sua dor deve ser pior, não ter idéia de onde ela pode estar ou se está bem. Deve ser algo horrível. – Diz Kagome. – As vezes a Pumpkin diz que se senti sozinha, eu nunca entendi o porque disso já que ela está sempre na companhia de alguém, e o Inuyasha me falou do super poder de gêmeos que você e a Izayo tem...

# - Não é um super poder, e uma conexão forte, uma ligação mutua. É não é só os gêmeos que tem. Kikyo e Kagome também tinham essa tão linda ligação. – Falou Izayo rindo da maneira como ela falou.

# - Acha que e a Pumpkin senti falta e da Poppet? – Perguntou Kagome olhando para Izayo.

# - É bem provável que seja, quando eu e a Izara brigamos na Faculdade, eu sentia um buraco vazio no peito. – Comentou IzaYo.

# - É nos ficamos só duas horas sem nos falarmos. – Brincou Izara. – Sesshoumaru pode pedir a Kaede pra trazer um refresco pra gente. – Pediu Izara ao sobrinho que prontamente dirigiu até a cozinha voltando com uma senhora de cabelos acinzentados, um pouco baixinha e muito gordinha com uma bandeja cheira de copos e uma jarra de suco de laranja.

Mirok e Sango sentaram-se ao lado de InuYasha pra entrarem na conversa. Kagome sorriu ao ver Sho dar um pouco de suco a Pumpkin cuidadosamente para não derrubar em sua roupa.

# - Nos podíamos marcar um jantar com seus pais, já que duas das filhas deles fisgaram dois dos nossos rapazes. Não é uma boa idéia Izara? – Perguntou Bankotsu, fingindo não saber de nada, queria descobrir mais sobre o fato de Tanaka e ela já se conhecerem.

# - Ótima idéia. – concordou Izara olhando pra Sango. – Nos precisamos ter certeza se essas meninas são boas pro nossos meninos, não é Izayo? – perguntou Izara.

# - Com certeza, o que acham meninas? – Perguntou Izara.

# - Daqui a pouco vocês vão perguntar quais são as intenções delas. – Falou InuYasha brincalhão.

# - Serve o meu tio? Porque os meus pais já morreram. – Informou Sango com as bochechas vermelhinhas. Mirok riu com a cena a achando encantadora.

# - Eh, a minha mãe também já morreu e eu não conheço meu pai, então vai ter que ser o meu padrasto, que e o tio delas – Apontou para Sango e Rin. – É definitivamente não é uma boa idéia conhecê-lo ele não vai dizer boas coisas de nos.

# - É porque ele não diria? – Perguntou Sho enrolando os dedos nos cachinhos do cabelo da Pumpkin.

# - Por que ele não é o pai de nenhuma de nos três, e ele não fica fantasiando as nossas qualidades assim como os pais fazem, o tio é mais como um amigo, do que como um guardião, somos mais nós que cuidamos dele, do que ele de nós. – Explicou Sango.

# - Ele parece uma boa pessoa, cuidar de três adolescentes sozinho não é fácil. – Fala Izayo Sorridente.

# - Mas... – Tentou Bankotsu – como assim você não conhece o seu pai? Eles se separaram e você não se lembra dele? – Perguntou para Kagome.

# - Não eles nunca se casaram, na realidade ele era casado com outra mulher, a minha mãe era a amante, e fugiu dele quando ele soube que ela estava grávida de mim. – Contou Tenshi.

# - É você nunca procurou por ele? – Questionou Sho.

# - Sim, mas eu na tive coragem de dizer quem eu era, principalmente depois que ele me contou que havia se separado da esposa e o filho mais velho dele o odiava por ele ter traído a mãe. – Imediatamente Izara olhou para Mirok que continua a escutar o que Kagome dizia fingindo não ter percebido o olhar da mãe. – De uma certa maneira eu devo ser culpada. Não sei se vai ficar feliz se souber quem eu sou. – Disse olhando para Izara.

# - Pra mim ele e só um pervertido. – Resmungou Sango cruzando os braços.

# - Sango! – Repreendeu Kagome. – Ele não é pervertido, bom... eu acho que não.

# - Pra um homem que trai a esposa com certeza não deve ser uma boa pessoa. Olha o exemplo do meu pai, ele traiu a minha mãe e de quebra a nossa irmã foi levada por aquela vagabunda. – Falou Mirok

# - Não fala assim filho. – Pediu Izara.

# - Mas o pai da Tenshi e um cinquentão, o que acha que quer com uma menininha de dezessete? É claro que e um pervertido, aproveitador. – Retrucou Sango indignada ganhando o apoio de Mirok.

# - Você concorda com eles Izara? – Perguntou Kagome.

# - Não, acho que ele é só um homem sozinho, já que os filhos dele não aceitam sua companhia ele talvez veja em você um modo de estar próximo dos filhos. – Respondeu Izara olhando para Mirok o tempo todo, mas este continuou sem olhá-la. Desistiu e voltou-se para Kagome. – Você conhece os filhos dele?

# - Não. Eu até queria conhecê-los, mas não acho que gostariam de me ver, tipo vão olhar pra mim e falar "a filha da mulher que destruiu a nossa família". Eu não ia gostar de ouvir isso. Então prefiro ficar na minha. – Kagome deu uma risada baixa.

Izara olhou pra filha e viu o sorriso estampado em suas face, quantas e quantas mentiras mais KaguYa inventou, e por quê? Por quê diabos ela não a reconheceu?

A cada vez que ouvia da boca de sua filha a palavra mãe, sentia como se uma faca cravasse em seu peito, pois aquela mãe de quem falava não era ela, era Kaguya, a mulher que destruiu sua família.

Kagome parecia tão apegada às lembranças da falsa mãe como seria quando soubesse a verdade. Izara não queria ver a filha sofrer mesmo que fosse pra descobrir a verdade.

# - Acho que deveria procurá-los. Você é uma menina adorável, duvido que não apreciem sua presença. – Aconselhou Izara.

# - Acontece que ela e muito medrosa, Izara. Preferi não saber a verdade sobre sua existência. – Falou Sango recebendo um olhar reprovador de Kagome.

# - Como assim? – Questionou Bankotsu tentando de todas as maneiras não parecer estar investigando a vida da menina.

# - É que a tia MiYako antes de morrer disse a Kagome que ela deveria procurar o pai e descobrir a verdade sobre a sua origem. – Revelou Sango exatamente o que Tanaka havia contado a eles. – Ela o achou mais tem medo da verdade.

# - Ah Sango, eu não preciso procurar pela verdade, eu sei bem qual é a verdade sobre a minha origem. – Revelou Kagome.

O coração de Izara disparou na hora.

# - Sabe? – Perguntou com ansiedade.

# - A mamãe morreu por cauda de uma doença no útero, eu acho que ela me adotou. – disse Kagome frustrando todas as expectativas de Izara e do resto da família.

# - Bom... É você não deseja saber a verdade sobre os seus pais? Você é mãe, não imagina a dor que sua verdadeira mãe possa sentir. – Falou Izara.

# - Eu não sei o que pensar, tudo que eu quero e continuar a viver a minha vida como ela sempre foi, ela e boa e feliz, eu sou Tenshi Imamura filha de Miyako Imamura e a verdade não pode mudar isso. Nada vai. – Falou Kagome deixando todos em silêncio.

# - Sim, você está certa. – Falou Izara levantando-se, as palavras de Kagome rasgarão seu coração, podia até mesmo ouvir as gotas de sangue pingarem dentro de seu corpo, do que adiantaria dizer a verdade a ela, ainda assim ela seria Tenshi Imamura.

Virou-se de costas pra filha sem deixar que ela percebesse a lagrima que desceu por sua face como uma navalha. Andou até Bankotsu procurando em seus braços um consolo pra essa amargurada revelação.

Bankotsu a acolheu em seus braços quase sentindo a dor que esmagava o peito da mulher que amava. Como era horrível ver ela sofrer sem poder ajudá-la.

# - Eu não quero que ela saiba a verdade, Bankotsu. – Sussurrou Izara para ele.

InuYasha sentiu uma profunda tristeza ao ouvir o sussurro de sua tia, ele havia se apaixonado por Tenshi Imamura mais queria Kagome Higurashi. Era pedir muito querer as duas, sendo que as duas eram a mesma pessoa.

Vendo que a situação se tornou tensa Izayo começou a fazer perguntas a Sango que sorria o tempo todo de braço dado com Mirok.

Kagome pegou um copo de suco em cima da mesinha e o elevou até boca, estava gostando de mais da família de InuYasha seria legal estar por perto deles, pareciam unidos e felizes apesar da grande fatalidade que ocorreu quando a filha de Izara fora levada, ela olhou para Pumpkin que continua no colo de Sho tomando o suco, como seria ter sua filha arrancada de seus braços assim, essa era uma dor da qual ela desejou nunca descobrir.

Queria muito conversar sobre isso com Izara mais seria tão doloroso para ela falar sobre isso, igual era para ela falar de sua filha Poppet.

Após abaixar o copo de suco, Kagome começou a sentir o braço formigar, era uma sensação estranha como se tudo o seu sangue estivesse viajando a uma velocidade incrível até o seu peito que batia tão forte que vibrava. Era a mesma vibração que sentiu no dia da festa enquanto beijava InuYasha, mas dessa vez estava tão perto.

# - O que é isso? – Perguntou Kagome levantando-se do sofá, tocou o peito como se doesse e fitou a porta fechada.

# - Tenshi o que foi? – Perguntou InuYasha preocupado.

# - Essa vibração...

A porta da frente se abriu e por ela uma moça de longos cabelos negros entrou, e andou calmamente até Kagome.

"_É dela que vem essa presença, quem é ela e por que eu sinto isso? Me faz sentir bem, mas ao mesmo tempo sinto algo ruim... Tem algo mais, eu sinto...Não consigo identificar o que seja."_ – Pensou Kagome enquanto a havia chegar até ela.

Izara na hora entendeu do que se tratava, Kagome estava sentindo a presença da irmã. Kagome viu os lábios de Kikyo se formarem um sorriso e sorriu também.

# - Oi. – Falou Tenshi meio atordoada.

# - Oi. – Respondeu Kikyo.

# - Vo...Você sente isso, porque vem de você.

# - Sim eu sinto.

# - Oh filha por que saiu do carro daquele jeito eu nem tinha estacionado... – Entrou Tanaka falando sem parar, mas só percebeu a presença de Kagome após acabar a frase.

Tenshi assustou-se ao ver o seu pai ali na casa de InuYasha, o que ele estaria fazendo aqui.

# - Senhor Tanaka? O que faz aqui? – Perguntou confusa, na hora Sango levantou-se do sofá com olhos arregalados em surpresa também. – Ela é sua filha? – Perguntou apontando para Kikyo.

Bankotsu percebeu que todo o disfarce tinha ido por água a baixo, ela juntaria as coisas e por fim descobriria sozinha a verdade. Ele viu o medo nos olhos de Izara vendo que ela havia pensado a mesma coisa que ele.

# - Sim. – Pos a mão no ombro de Kikyo – Ela é minha filha. – Respondeu. Ele sabia não sabia o que Kagome havia falado sobre não quere saber a verdade, portanto acho melhor não enganá-la assim como Bankotsu queria, a verdade não seria um choque pra ela.

# - Tanaka vem aqui um minuto. – pediu Bankotsu.

Kagome olhou na direção de Bankotsu e viu que Izara chorava. Tanaka foi até Bankotsu os dois conversaram aos sussurros. O que estava acontecendo ali, e por que essa menina não parava de olhá-la o que ela queria, e essa vibração que não passava.

"_Esse sentimento vem dela, o que é... não parece ódio, nem tristeza, o que é? E muito ruim de se sentir... Parece culpa."_

"_Culpa? Por que ela teria culpa. Eu nem a conheço, mais assim como o InuYasha ela me parece tão familiar. Queria abraçá-la."_

Sentiu sua cabeça levar uma martelada,viu sua filha Pumpkin sentadinha num balanço e uma garotinha um pouco mais velha que ela empurrá-la as duas riam, mas aquela não era sua filha. Não tinha os olhos de yokai e nem as orelhas pontiagudas e nem o rabo de lobo. Quem era aquela menininha?

" _- Nossa!!! Ela e igualzinha a você quando era pequena, Kagome."_

Lembrou-se da frase de InuYasha quando conheceu Pumpkin a poucos minutos atrás.

"_Então aquela menina sou eu. Mas quem é a que me empurra?"- _Pensou Kagome tocando o peito que ainda vibrava fortemente.

Olhou para Kikyo.

"_Se o Tanaka e o pai dela, ela e minha irmã, então a Izara e a ex-esposa dele. A filha desaparecida da Izara também se chama Kagome. Meu Deus eu quero fugir daqui."_

Sango olhou para Kagome que parecia confusa. Talvez estivesse pensando as mesmas coisas que ela, talvez já tivesse percebido a horrível coincidência que se mantinha ali. Observou Mirok que continuava sentado olhando furiosamente para o pai.

"_O Tanaka e o pai do Mirok?"_

"_- Pra um homem que trai a esposa com certeza não deve ser uma boa pessoa. Olha o exemplo do meu pai, ele traiu a minha mãe e de quebra a nossa irmã foi levada por aquela vagabunda." - _Lembrou-se da frase de Mirok.

"_Mas isso e impossível, a minha mãe foi amante do Tanaka, então eu... "_

**# # # # # Flash Back # # # # #**

Ela entrou no quarto do hospital, e viu sua mãe deitada na cama, era tão ruim ver ela assim, uma mulher tão alegre e cheia de vida.

# - Oh filha, vem cá. – Pediu MiYako.

# - Você mandou me chamar? – Perguntou Tenshi.

# - Não quero que fique triste, mas a mãe não suporta mais, eu quero ter um fim tranqüilo...

# - Mãe não fala assim...

# - Escuta. – Segurou a mão dela entre as suas. – eu queria te dizer a verdade mais não quero morrer vendo você me odiar.

# - Você não vai morrer mãe. – Uma lagrima escorreu por seu rosto.

# - Eu vou sim, eu sei que vou. É você também sabe e a melhor _**Tennyo**_ que eu conheço – acariciou o rosto da filha. – O nome do seu pai e Tanaka Higurashi.

# - Por que está me dizendo o nome dele? – perguntou Tenshi.

# - Porque quero que você o procure, a empresa dele fica na _Rua Origami_, no centro de Tokyo.

(Essa rua e inventada eu não conheço os nomes das ruas de Tokyo, rs!)

# - Eu não vou procurar por ele mãe, ele não me quis quando a senhora engravidou, não o quero o agora também. – Falou Deixando as lagrima caírem descontroladamente.

# - O que eu te disse... – Suspirou – ...Não era verdade. Eu não tenho coragem de e contar, por isso você precisa procurá-lo e descobrir a sua origem. Por favor prometa que irá procurá-lo. – Implorou com lagrimas nos olhos. – É prometa que quando descobrir a verdade não vai me odiar pelo mal que eu causei a você.

# - Eu nunca te odiaria. Pare de dizer isso. Você e minha mãe e eu te amo.

# - Prometa. – Apertou a mão dela.

# - Eu prometo. – Falou Tenshi tremendo o queixo pra não chorar mais.

# - Assim... – Fechou os olhos – Eu morro em paz.

# - Mãe...

**# # # # # Fim do Flash Back # # # # #**

Kagome colocou a mão na cabeça sentindo uma tontura.

"_Não, não, não!"_ – Sua mente gritava pra que fosse mentira.

O peito ainda vibrava, Kikyo ainda continuava em sua frente, sua lembrança foi tão rápida, ninguém percebia inferno que se instalava dentro dela, parecia lhe esfaquear de dentro pra fora. Alguns pequenos raios azuis saíram de seu corpo como se ela tivesse sido eletrocutada.

# - Tenshi? – Assustou-se Sango percebendo os raios.

Kagome olhou na direção dela mais não a viu, viu uma festa. As pessoas estavam felizes, viu Tanaka e Izara valsarem, pareciam felizes.

# - Uma festa...

Bankotsu percebeu que ela se lembrava da noite de seu seqüestro. Seus olhos se reviraram, suas pernas fraquejaram, caiu sentada no sofá estava consciente, mais parecia não estar ali presente.

# - Tenshi, você ta bem? – Perguntou Inuyasha sentando-se ao seu lado. Esticou a mãe e tocou a dela, mas levou um choque. – Au – Balançou a mão no ar em sinal de dor.

# - Sango? – Chamou Rin assustada.

# - Que? – Respondeu igualmente assustada.

# - Foi só impressão minha ou aquilo foi um choque do feitiço da memória?

# - Não, eu vi também.

# - Feitiço? – perguntou Bankotsu. – Que feitiço e esse?

Kagome virou o rosto de lado olhando pro lugar vazio ao seu lado.

# - Maninha – Falou esticando o braço. – Segura a minha mãozinha. – Falou como se fosse criança.

# - Rin a erva, você está com ela? – Perguntou Sango quase sem voz.

# - Não eu deixei no carro. – Saiu correndo pela porta.

# - Mamãe. – Chamou Pumpkin ao sair do colo de Sho e andar até a mãe.

# - Não Pumpkin. – Sango a pegou no colo. – Você vai tomar um choque, não toquem nela.

# - O que e o feitiço da memória? – perguntou Bankotsu novamente segurando Sango pelos ombros.

# - E feito pra apagar a memória da pessoa. – Respondeu Sango sentando Pumpkin no sofá que chorava. – Fica calminha minha querida, a mamãe vai ficar bem.

# - Mas o que está acontecendo com ela? – Perguntou Tanaka olhando pra Sango.

# - Ela está lembrando do que foi apagado.

# - Sango! – Rin chegou jogando uma erva cheia de pequenas folha amarelas.

# - Mas e bom que ela lembre, não é? – Perguntou InuYasha receoso.

# - Não, não é nada bom. Os feitiços que mexem com a mente são os mais perigosos, principalmente esse da memória, e tão poderoso que pode apagar toda a vida dela. Ela vai se esquecer de tudo, de andar, falar. Seria como se ela tivesse acabado de nascer. – Sango jogou a erva no peito de Kagome.

Todos os pequenos raios azuis que saiam de seu corpo foram atraídos pela erva, e agora faiscavam por suas folhas.

# - Rin você está pronta? – perguntou Sango erguendo as duas mãos juntas na direção da erva. Rin ficou do outro lado na mesma posição.

# - O que vão fazer? – Perguntou Izara chorando.

# - No três. – Falou Sango olhando pra Rin que confirmou com a cabeça. – Um, dois, três. – dois raios rosados saíram da mão das duas em direção a erva no peito de Kagome, que desmaiou na hora.

As pernas de Sango fraquejavam, apoiou-se no braço do sofá e descansou a cabeça sobre os próprios braços. Rin já estava ajoelhada no chão bufando cansado.

# - Tia Sango? – Chamou Pumpkin chorosa.

# - Vem cá. Pode chegar perto dela agora. – Falou Sango erguendo o braço.

# - O que vocês fizeram? – Perguntou InuYasha acariciando o rosto de Kagome viu Pumpkin chegar perto e a pegou no colo pra fazer ela chegar perto da mãe.

# - O choque de energia espiritual faz com que a lembrança se desligue novamente. E um contra-feitiço. – Respondeu Sango olhando pra Kagome.

# - Como assim desliga? – Perguntou Bankotsu.

# - Eu não vou responder mais nada enquanto vocês não explicarem o que está acontecendo. – Alterou-se Sango com lagrimas nos olhos.

Bankotsu olhou pra Izara que consentiu que ele contasse a verdade às meninas.

# - A MiYako Imamura na verdade se chama KaguYa Nardini a seqüestradora de Kagome Ken Higurashi, filha de Izara Ken Shichinin-Tai e Tanaka Higurashi, conhecida por Tenshi Imamura.

Sango levantou-se do chão com os olhos faiscando de raiva.

# - Vocês estão enganados a tia MiYako era uma boa pessoa jamais seqüestraria uma criança. – Gritou Sango o que fez Pumpkin cair no choro.

# - Vem cá pequenininha. – Rin a pegou no colo.

# - Sango olha. – Izara havia ido até a sala de televisão e trouxe uma foto de Kagome quando criança. Mostrou a ela – Não estamos enganados, vê, essa e a minha Kagome – apontou para e menina de cabelos cacheados abraçada a Inuyasha. – É a mesma coisa que vê a Pumpkin.

Sango pegou a foto nos mãos e viu a verdade era realmente a Pumpkin, mais era humana. As lagrimas desceram violentamente por seu rosto.

Izara foi até o sofá e sentou-se de uma maneira que pode aconchegar a cabeça de Kagome em seu peito.

# - Sango? – Chamou Bankotsu. – Kagome foi levada daqui quando tinha quatro anos, e estranho que ela não se lembre de nada. Explique nos o que e esse feitiço. Por favor.

# - Se imagina numa sala cheia de televisões. Cada uma contém uma lembrança da sua vida. O feitiço da memória da um choque queimando certas televisões, as apaga como se nunca tivessem acontecido. Quando é uma lembrança muito forte ou importante, ela pode se ligar sozinha, se acontecer algo semelhando, um déjà vu. Quando a televisão queimada se liga ela sobrecarrega as outras, então se nos não a desligarmos ela queima todas as outras. – Explicou Sango calmamente.

# - É pode se apagar quatro anos de uma pessoa? – Perguntou Tanaka.

# - Sim. O feitiço e murmurado no ouvido enquanto a pessoa está inconsciente, apagar quatro anos, levaria de 10 meses a um ano.- Revelou Sango.

# - Então é por isso que ela não reconheceu nenhum de nos. – falou Sesshoumaru.

# - Eu quero saber uma coisa – Falou Rin com a voz irritada enquanto tentava acalmar Pumpkin – Vocês sabiam quem ela era desde o primeiro momento que agente entrou nessa casa, por que ficaram fazendo esse teatro todo perguntando dos nossos pais, por que não disseram de uma vez a verdade? – Perguntou Rin irritada.

# - Nos não queríamos traumatizá-la. Queríamos achar o melhor jeito de contar – Respondeu Bankotsu.

# - Ah claro... Isso... – apontou para Kagome desmaiada - ...foi pouco traumatizante. – Respondeu Sango sarcástica.

# - Sango? – Mirok se aproximou dela e passou o braço por seu ombro. – Não foi assim que nos planejamos.

# - Me solta. – O empurrou, enxugou as lagrimas e o olhou com raiva. – Então foi tudo um teatro de vocês? Cada um dos meninos ia se aproximar de uma de nos e depois trama um modo de trazer ela até vocês.

# - Não! – Gritou Mirok desesperado. – Nos não sabíamos quem era ela no dia em que eu te conheci, nem o InuYasha sabia que era ela. Nos só descobrimos depois Sango, se lembra você viu minha irmã indo até mim chorando por que tinha sentido a presença da nossa irmãzinha, quando o InuYasha chegou em casa disse que tinha ficado com uma menina que parecia Kagome nos juntamos as coisas e descobrimos que ela é a nossa imotto. – Mirok explicou tão rápido que quase lhe faltou o ar.

Tanaka ficou orgulho ao ver que o filho tentava se explicar pra não perder a garota, e desde quando Mirok trazia uma garota pra casa, essa deveria se especial.

# - Tem uma coisa errada em tudo isso. – Falou Kikyo pela primeira vez. – É engraçado como vocês tinham exatamente o contra-feitiço necessário guardado bem no bolso. – ela estava desconfiada.

# - Você está insinuando o que, garota? – Perguntou Sango.

# - Vocês foram criadas por aquela mulher, e parecem bem conhecedoras da magia negra que ela praticava. – Respondeu aumentando a voz.

# - Magia Negra? De onde tiraram isso? – Perguntou Sango enraivecida.

# - A única razão para nos termos o contra feitiço dessa magia e por que eu recebi o feitiço da memória e isso sempre acontece comigo. – Explicou Rin ponde se na frente de Kikyo antes que Sango avançasse no pescoço dela.

# - A sua memória foi apagada? – Perguntou Bankotsu.

# - Sim, mas apenas um dia da minha vida foi apagado. Por isso o da Kagome foi mais intenso e ela desmaiou. – Continuou Rin.

# - E você fala assim, como se não fosse nada, a sua vida foi apagada. Você consentiu isso? – Perguntou IzaYo horrorizada.

# - Meu padrasto assassinou a minha mãe na minha frente, não e algo do qual eu goste de me lembrar. – Respondeu calando Izara.

Rin colocou Pumpkin perto de Kagome que com sua mãozinha infantil acariciou os cabelos da mãe.

# - A mamãe vai fica boazinha, num vai? – Perguntou com a voz chorosa.

# - Vai sim. – Respondeu Izara lhe sorrindo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Novamente aquela sensação de proteção e segurança a envolvia, seu peito ardia, e seus olhos não queriam abrir, estava mergulhada em uma escuridão profunda, mas o medo não a atingia, por alguma razão sentia que nada de ruim poderia lhe acontecer. E aquele cheiro, era tão bom e familiar.

Abriu os olhos, viu que a luz do dia já havia ido embora deveria ser tarde. O que havia acontecido? Não importava estava tão gostoso o colinho que estava ganhando. Piscou os olhos duas vezes não entendendo, estava sim no colo de alguém, mas quem? Estava tão quentinho e confortável não queria sair dali.

Fechou os olhos novamente e acariciou com o rosto o colo macio onde estava. Mas por que seu peito ardia? Estava confusa. Queria saber de quem era o colo mais ao mesmo tempo queria dormir mais um pouquinho. Queria ter mais um pouquinho dessa paz. Mas resolveu abrir novamente os olhos e descobrir a quem pertenciam àqueles braços carinhosos que a envolviam e a protegia com tanto amor.

"_Quem e ela?"_ Se perguntou ao ver o rosto sereno de Izara olhando para ela com um sorriso nos lábios.

"_Por que eu estou no colo dela?" _Continuou a olhar para Izara sem reconhecê-la.

# - Ela acordou Izara? – Perguntou Tanaka, que se mantinha sentado ao lado da ex-mulher acariciando os cabelos de Kagome.

_Izara? Quem é Izara? _

Um flash em sua mente veio como um relâmpago, lembrou-se aquela era a tia de InuYasha. Sim, ela havia ido a casa dele revê-lo e em questões de segundos sua vida se desmoronou diante de seus olhos.

Assustou-se ao reconhecer a mulher e afastou-se bruscamente dos braços dela, ficando encolhida na ponta do sofá onde estava deitada. A sala tomou-se de um silencio mortal, apesar de estar de cabeça baixa sentia que todos a olhavam. Mas não teve coragem de encará-los a sensação de fugir dali voltará, queria trancar-se em seu quarto e chorar, se possível acordar desse infernal pesadelo.

Era isso, um pesadelo, nada disso era real, era absurdo pensar que sua mãe, sua adorada mãe havia a seqüestrado, arrancado-a de sua verdadeira família, não era apenas uma coincidência, Tanaka poderia ter tido mais que uma amante. Sim queria pensar que sim. Não queria acreditar que a mulher em mais confiou na vida a trouxe tanta dor agora.

# - Você já sabe a verdade, não é minha filha? – Perguntou Izara com a voz calma.

Kagome não se mexeu continuou com a cabeça baixa, uma lagrima escorreu como resposta. Uma lagrima que doeu no coração de Izara.

# - Eu... – sua voz falhou, não passou de um sussurro rouco - ...quero ir pra minha casa.

# - É eu queria poder dizer, _"você já está em casa filha"_, mas você não é a minha filha Kagome Higurashi, você e Tenshi Imamura e como disse, a verdade não mudou isso, você só voltará a ser Kagome Higurashi quando reconhecer essa família como sua, e enquanto isso não acontece... – Kagome a olhou nos olhos - ...as portas dessa casa estarão sempre abertas para Tenshi Imamura, a namorada do meu sobrinho InuYasha. – Izara estava calma, obviamente não queria que ela fosse embora nunca mais, mas ela não estaria feliz ali. Kagome tentou levantar-se mais Izara a impediu segurando em sua mão. – Somente, por favor, não suma de nós novamente. – pediu vendo Kagome concordar com a cabeça.

Levantou-se do sofá e saiu pela porta sem olhar para ninguém, Sango e Rin a seguiram carregando Pumpkin nos braços que ressonava calmamente.

Ao ouvir Sango bater a porta atrás de suas costas, caiu no choro, não agüentou mais sentou-se na escada e se encolheu como uma criança indefesa, Sango sentou ao seu lado a abraçando, tentando de algum modo consolá-la.

# - Vamos pra casa. – Pediu Sango ajudando-a se levantar.

Caminharam silenciosas até o carro e partiram.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mirok estava em seu quarto, acabará de sair do banho, aquele domingo com certeza tinha sido agitado, os adultos da expulsaram os jovens da sala após a partida de Kagome, queriam conversar entre si. Coisa típica dos pais.

Pouco tempo depois ouviu uma batida na porta de seu quarto pensando ser sua mãe gritou um entra enrolando-se na toalha. Mas não era Izara, era sim seu pai Tanaka.

# - Que você que? – perguntou grosso, indo até o gaveteiro buscar por uma cueca.

# - Te dar os parabéns, filho. – respondeu Tanaka colocando as mãos ns bolsos da calça social.

# - Parabéns pelo que?

Tanaka suspirou, era sempre assim, Mirok nunca mais o tratou bem depois do desaparecimento de Kagome.

# - Pela garota, a Sango, fiquei feliz quando sua mãe me contou que está namorando, já estava mesmo na hora de se comprometer, quando eu tinha a sua idade eu já era noivo da sua mãe e já pensava em formar uma família. – Falou Tanaka sorrindo.

# - Você já planejava traí-la também?

Tanaka ficou em silencio ao mesmo tempo em que seu sorriso morreu.

# - Filho, mesmo com a volta de Kagome vai continuar a me tratar assim? – Perguntou.

# - O fato de ela ter voltado não apaga a sua traição. – Sentou-se na cama, empurrando algumas roupas pro chão.

# - Tem razão. – Concordou Tanaka, abriu a porta para sair mais antes deu uma boa olhada pro filho – Espero que você saiba cuidar bem do amor que essa menina pode te oferecer, espero que não cometa os mesmos erros que eu, desejo que tenha sorte com ela filho. – Saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

Parado no corredor, colocou a mão sobre a testa tentando conter a tristeza por mais uma vez ter sido desprezado pelo filho.

# - Ele não te tratou bem? – Ouviu a voz calma de Izara perguntar.

# - Eu já estou acostumado. – Sorriu triste vendo que Izara estava na porta do quarto de Kagome.

# - Dá pra acreditar que nos já somos avós? – Perguntou Izara sorrindo entrando no quarto de Kagome sendo seguida por Tanaka que fechou a porta atrás de si.

# - Ela é tão parecida com Kagome. – Falou Tanaka referindo-se a Pumpkin.

Izara pegou o pequeno carrossel prateado ao lado da cama infantil de Kagome e o girou, uma suave e calma musica começou a tocar a medida que o carrossel girava.

# - Izara... – Suspirou Tanaka pesaroso, recebeu o olhar da ex-mulher. – Eu nunca pedi desculpas a você pela minha traição. O Mirok acabou de me dizer que a minha traição não será esquecida pela volta da Kagome. Por tanto, me desculpa, não tem um dia na minha vida que eu não lamente pelo que aconteceu. – Pediu Tanaka quase chorando.

# - Obrigada Tanaka. Realmente não apaga o que aconteceu, mas faz toda a diferença. – Respondeu Izara lhe dando um abraço.

**-----------------------------**

Enquanto isso Bankotsu entrava no quarto de Sesshoumaru, queria entender melhor aquela historia da corentinha.

# - Posso entrar? – Perguntou olhando da porta.

# - Claro. O que foi? – Perguntou virando a cadeira do computador para lado da poltrona onde Bankotsu se sentou, ao contrario de Mirok e Inuyasha o quarto de Sesshoumaru era limpo e organizado.

# - Eu ouvi a Sango e Kagome pedirem para você não se aproximar da Rin. O que aconteceu? A Rin me pareceu... – na falta de palavra melhor usou está: - ...Problemática.

# - Eu a conheci na festa, e ela me dispensou.

# - Foi só isso? Como a corrente da sua mãe foi parar com elas? E por que a Kagome disse que iria a policia?

# - Eu percebi que ela era meio perturbada, mas ao mesmo tempo eu a achei fascinante. Enquanto agente conversava eu entendi que ela não queria me afastar dela mais tinha necessidade de me manter longe então eu a segui até o seu quarto e entrei pela janela. Ela estava chorando, desejando querer ter coragem de se entregar, ela não percebeu a minha presença porque tinha tomado um frasco com um liquido roxo, não sabia o que era na hora, mais agora sabendo que ela foi criada pela KaguYa, com certeza não era boa coisa. Eu me aproximei dela, mas ela não me reconheceu. Nos transamos. – Revelou Sesshoumaru indiferente sem se preocupar com que Bankotsu acharia de sua conduta.

# - É por que fez isso? – Perguntou tentando entender as atitudes de Sesshoumaru.

# - Porque eu a queria. E ela também parecia querer mais tinha medo de mostrar ou viver isso. – Explicou ele.

# - É você vai se afastar dela como Kagome pediu?

# - Não.

# - Ótimo. Ela me parece precisar de alguém como você. – Respondeu Bankotsu sorrindo pra Sesshoumaru. – Mas toma cuidado, Kagome e Sango parecem duronas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Duas semanas se passaram sem nenhuma noticia dela, nem ao menos por InuYasha ela procurou. Bankotsu estava errado quando pensou que tudo melhoraria com a volta da menina, izara estava pior do que antes, havia deixado de decorar o quarto do bebe e voltou a sentar-se no velho sofá do jardim. Às vezes até InuYasha lhe fazia companhia, também estava triste com a falta de noticias da menina. Mas naquele dia uma visita inesperada chegou pra abalar ainda mais a vida daquela família.

# - Oi. – Falou IzaYo ao abrir a porta, deparou se com um meio-Yokai de cabelos negros e compridos e um par de olhos vermelhos, parecia triste, como se o mundo estivesse em cima de seus ombros.

# - Oi, eu sou Narak Dallas, o padrasto da Tenshi. – Apresentou-se estendendo lhe a mão que foi apertada por Izayo.

# - Oh... Eu sou a IzaYo, entra. – Pediu lhe dando passagem.

# - Vocês têm uma bonita casa. – Falou ele sem graça.

# - Obrigado. – IzaYo também não sabia o que dizer.

# - Eu queria falar com a Izara, ela está?

# - Sim ela está lá fora, por que não se senta, eu vou chamá-la. – Falou Izayo apontando para o sofá e logo depois sair pela porta.

Lá fora InuYasha e Bankotsu tentavam convencer Izara a sair um pouco de casa havia passado a manhã toda sentada naquele sofá das lembranças.

# - Izara! O padrasto da Kagome está aqui, quer falar com você. – Informou Izayo ao chegar até eles.

Izara lançou a Bankotsu um olhar de socorro que foi entendido por ele.

# - Eu vou com você, vamos? – Ajudou-a se levantar e rumaram até a sala onde narak esperava parecia nervoso e abalado.

Levantou-se ao vê-la chegar, e a cumprimentou.

# - Prazer em conhecê-la. – eles não se sentaram, Izara estava por de mais abalada. – Ah... Vocês pretendem fazer o exame de DNA, eu gostaria de uma certeza concreta se não for incomodo. – Pediu Narak.

# - Claro, se acha necessário. – Respondeu Bankotsu vendo que Izara não responderia. – Diga a ela pra ir ao laboratório de St. Mitsuko e no centro de Tokyo.

# - Sim eu sei onde fica. Mas... não foi por isso que eu vim, antes da MiYako morrer ela me entregou essa carta... – Retirou o envelope do bolso do paletó, podia ver-se que estava lacrada, já estava amarela e amassada e via se o nome Izara escrito em letras grandes. - ...eu não entendi na época pois eu não conhecia nenhuma mulher chamada Izara, mas ela disse que eu saberia a quem entregar. – esticou-lhe o envelope.

Izara olhou para o envelope a sua frente mais ao invés de pegá-lo, ela deu dois passos pra trás, estava assustada com isso, o que essa mulher poderia ter escrito a ela, mesmo depois de morta ela ainda causaria mais dor a ela.

Bankotsu esticou a mão e pegou o envelope.

# - Kagome sabe disso? – Perguntou afastando-se da Bankotsu não queria chegar perto daquela carta.

# - Sim eu mostrei o envelope a ela antes de vir aqui, ela concordou que eu deveria entregá-la a você. – Falou Narak. Olhou para InuYasha. – Você deve ser o InuYasha.

# - Sim.

# - Você podia ir visitá-la? – Perguntou tocando a testa em sinal de cansaço. – Ela anda muito triste, não tem ido a escola, só fica no quarto, nem a Pumpkin ou o Kouga conseguem animá-la, a Sango disse talvez você conseguisse.

# - Claro, eu vou mais tarde. – Respondeu InuYasha.

# - Obrigado. E melhor eu ir. – Diz Narak. Izayo o acompanhou até porta e esperou sair.

Izara olhou para carta na mão de Bankotsu, queria lê-la e ao mesmo tempo queria fugir pra mais longe possível dela.

Sentou-se no sofá olhando-a ainda.

# - Abre, Bankotsu. – Pediu Izara.

# - Não – Depositou a carta sobre a mesa. – É você quem deve ler Izara.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Já era noite quando InuYasha chegou na mansão de Coaxial. De tanto insistir Mirok acabou indo junto pra ver Sango que pulou em seu pescoço ao vê-lo na porta de sua casa.

# - Ehh... Eu senti saudades também. – Falou Mirok a erguendo do chão, os dois iniciaram um beijo que deixou InuYasha um pouco irritado.

# - Eu posso entrar? – perguntou ríspido.

# - Ah claro. – Respondeu Sango soltando-se de Mirok.

A casa estava completamente diferente daquele dia da festa, cheia de moveis, e tudo limpo, bem quase tudo, haviam vários brinquedos espalhados pelo chão da sala onde Pumpkin estava sentada brincando.

# - Oi Inuyasha – cumprimentou com sua vozinha infantil.

# - Oi Pumpkin. Você lembra do meu pai, você brincou com ele no dia em que foi na minha casa, lembra?

# - Lembo, e o vovó Sho.

# - Olha ele te mandou essa isso. – Ergueu um pacote de presente.

Ela pegou o pacote nas mãos e o rasgou eufórica, era uma boneca.

# - Ah que bonitinha. – pegou a bonequinha nas mãos e a abraçou. – Você veio ve a mamãe. Ela ta tão tiste.

# - Sim eu vim ver ela. – Levantou-se do chão e olhou pra Sango. – Onde ela está?

# - Ela esta no quarto dela, subindo as escadas no segundo corredor à direita e ultima porta. – Indicou Sango.

Sango deixou que ele se guiasse e sentou-se no chão pra brincar com Pumpkin. Mirok fez o mesmo.

# - Como ela está? – Perguntou mexendo nos brinquedos de Pumpkin.

# - Mal. Não quer comer, nem dormi, só fica lá no quarto chorando. É a sua mãe. – Informou Sango.

# - Não muito diferente da Kagome.

# - Isso tudo é tão... Estranho. – Falou Sango sem conseguir achar uma palavra melhor pra descrever toda aquela situação. – Ela saiu de casa sendo Tenshi Imamura e voltou Kagome Higurashi, e de quebra ainda ganhou uma família completa.

# - Lembra o que eu te falei na festa? – Perguntou dando lhe um olhar sensual.

# - Sobre o destino?

# - Exatamente. Além disso, não e tão ruim ela ter ganhado uma família, já que a única de vocês e o Narak, não é mesmo? – Segurou na mão dela.

# - Talvez. – Apertou a mão dele nas suas.

# - Vamos olhar o lado bom disso tudo. Sendo minha namorada isso torna você verdadeiramente tia da Pumpkin e irmã da Kagome.

# - Então agora eu sou namorada? – Sorriu divertida.

# - Ah a titia ta namolando... – Brincou Pumpkin.

# - Fica quietinha sua bonequinha. – Falou Sango apertando a bochecha da menina. – Não acha que antes devia ter um encontro de verdade, porque das duas vezes que agente se viu foram só uns minutinhos, nem nos conhecemos direito.

# - Tem razão. Hoje é quinta, amanhã eu tenho um trabalho da faculdade pra terminar, que tal sábado à tarde. É bom pra você? – Pergunto Mirok.

# - Perfeito. – Aproximou pra beijá-lo, mais ouviu uma risadinha infantil. Olhou de lado e viu Pumpkin tampando os olhinhos com as mãos e rindo dos dois.

Enquanto isso no andar de cima InuYasha abria a porta do quarto de Kagome, queria muito vê-la mais não fazia idéia do iria fazer para animá-la, ele nunca foi um rapaz sentimentalista, e agora deveria animá-la queria ter de não fazer isso mais era Kagome, então foi mesmo sem saber o que falar.

Olhou para cama e viu que ela estava deitada de costas pra porta, sentiu o cheiro salgado de lagrimas, era forte com certeza ela havia chorado muito.

Circulou a cama deixando que ela o visse, o cabelo dela estava todo embaraçado e oleoso, os olhos vermelhos e inchados, pareciam que estavam até meio acinzentados.

Sentou-se no chão ao lado da cama.

# - Eu nunca te vi tão feia. – Comentou ele com um meio sorriso.

# - Obrigada. – Sorriu ela. – O grande amor da minha vida vem até a minha casa olha nos meus olhos e me diz que estou feia. Isso e uma coisa da qual eu jamais vou poder contar aos meus netos.

# - O Narak foi lá em casa e pediu pra eu vir até aqui te animar, mas a verdade e que eu nem sei o que te dizer. – Confessou meio ruborizado.

# - Só a sua presença aqui já me fez bem, priminho. – Brincou ela.

# - É... você é minha prima, a garotinha que eu amo desde que eu tinha cinco anos. Hei, o seu primeiro beijo foi comigo. – Relembrou ele.

# - Eu sei, mas não me lembro, e realmente disso eu queria me lembrar.

# - Eu tive pensando, Kagome ou Tenshi, pra mim não faz diferença quem você seja, desde que eu possa te chamar de minha.

InuYasha se aproximou vendo que os olhos dela se encheram e lagrima. Ela abriu um sorriso bonito, sorriso do qual ele se apaixonou por ela naquele dia perto da fonte.

# - Eu sou sua. – Tocou-lhe o rosto e lhe beijou com saudade, estava tão triste com tudo que havia acontecido, mas ele estava ali com ela. E estando nos braços dele nada mais importava.

# - Acho melhor você ir tomar um banho. – Falou cocando o nariz. – Nem consigo sentir mais aquele cheiro de jasmim que você tem e que me enlouquece.

# - Eu não estou com vontade, mas... – o olhou maliciosa - ...se você quiser me dar um banho eu não vou achar nem um pouco ruim. – Viu ele sorrir.

# - E agente pode fazer isso aqui? A sua filha está lá em baixo. – Perguntou ele a vendo sentar se na cama.

# - É só trancar a porta. – Sussurrou ela sensualmente.

InuYasha foi até a porta e virou a chave, ao voltar os olhos pra Kagome viu que ela já havia se levantado da cama, acompanhou com os olhos os passos lentos dela até o banheiro e o modo sensual que ela retirou a camisola azul de algodão jogando a no chão. Ela o chamou com o dedinho e entrou no banheiro.

Ele entrou logo em seguida dela e fechou a porta atrás de si. Sentou-se na tampa do vaso sanitário com ela em pé a sua frente e abaixou lentamente a sua calcinha, apreciando minuciosamente cada cantinho do sexo da jovem que lhe era revelado.

Kagome deu um passo à frente encaixando suas pernas a dele. InuYasha tocou lhe o ventre lisinho com os lábios enquanto sua mãos acariciavam as redondas e macias nádegas da garota. Era incrível o poder que Inuyasha exercia sobre ela, há dois minutos atrás estava entregue a mais profunda tristeza, e agora estava ali nua a sua frente ansiosa para recebê-lo dentro de si.

Puxou a camiseta dele pela cabeça e a jogou no chão. Inuyasha retirou o tênis com os próprios pés e levantou-se sendo puxado pela garota que lhe abriu a calça vagarosamente como ele fez com ela. Ajoelhou-se no chão e abaixou a cueca preta dele revelando seu membro completamente rígido, o segurou na mão e deu um leve beijo na pontinha.

Ao levantar-se viu que InuYasha sorria.

# - Que foi? – Perguntou ela sorrindo também.

# - Nada... Você só vai dar um beijinho nele? – Perguntou meio envergonhado.

Gargalhou levemente e voltou a se ajoelhar, decidiu brincar um pouco com rapaz, acariciou vagarosamente os testículos dele com a mão enquanto dava pequenos beijinhos na ponta de seu membro, lambeu as laterais, o deixando alucinado, vendo que ela brincava com seu auto controle, forçou um pouco a cabeça dela, riu com a atitude dele, depois o abocanhou.

Desde a primeira vez em que transaram, ele esperava que ela fizesse sexo oral nele novamente, pois ela sabia fazer isso muito bem. Sentindo o gozo se aproximar ele a parou, foram pra debaixo do chuveiro onde delicadamente ele ensabôo o corpo de Kagome, encostando-se nas costas dela e sentia seu corpo estremecer de prazer quando acariciava seus seios e sua feminilidade, enxaguou toda a espuma e a virou de frente pra ele. Ajoelhou se no chão colocando uma das pernas dela em seu ombro, assim teria livre a acesso a sua feminilidade, a chupou, brincando com seus clitóris e a enlouquecendo assim com ela fez com ele.

InuYasha desligou o chuveiro e calmamente enxugou o corpo dela, passou rápido a toalha no próprio corpo e a pegou no coloca fazendo enlaçar as pernas em volta de sua cintura, toda aquela preliminar era uma delicia mais estava mais que ansioso para entrar nela e ouvi-la gemer ate ficar rouca. Voltaram pro quarto, mal conseguiu depositar ela na cama, tamanha era sua ansiedade, tentava ao mesmo tempo penetrá-la, mas foi fácil à garota estava tão excitada que seu membro deslizou pra dentro dela com uma estocada só. Ao cair na cama começaram o vai e vem frenético de seus corpos até explodirem juntos num gozo sensacional.

**-----------------------------**

Enquanto no andar de baixo Sango e Mirok já se encontravam sozinho a babá de Pumpkin, Abby, já havia levado a para a cama. Os dois se encontravam deitados no sofá um sobre o outro, Mirok por cima, Sango por baixo, beijavam-se desesperadamente, como se precisassem daquilo para sobreviver.

Sango nunca havia deixado um garoto se aproximar tanto dela assim, foram poucos os garotos com quem ela se relacionou, bem, nem de relacionamento ela podia chamar, pois nunca passavam de uma semana, sempre que as coisas esquentavam entre ela e o rapaz, ela encontrava um jeito de afastá-lo, mas por incrível que parece não queria afastar Mirok apesar de ter percebido desde o começo que Mirok era abusado com as mãos. Desde quando era pequena aprendeu com a mãe a temer os homens e sempre agiu assim, como se eles fossem inimigos, mas de maneira nenhuma possuía sequer uma linha de medo vinda de Mirok, bem pelo contrario ele a fazia se sentir protegida do resto do mundo.

Sentiu a mão de Mirok descer pela lateral de seu corpo até a cintura e depois subir por dentro da blusa. As coisas estavam quentes de mais e era bom, nunca havia chegado a esse ponto com ninguém. E na queria parar.

Mirok afastou-se da boca dela, beijando o pescoço e os ombros. Subiu um pouco mais a mão por dentro da blusa onde começou a sentir a renda do sutiã, estava quase tocando o seio perfeito e duro dela, mas foram interrompidos.

# - É você achou que ele estaria entediado de tanto esperar. – Falou Kagome sorrindo para InuYasha. Aos ouvir a voz de Kagome, Mirok tomou um susto que o fez cair do sofá, Sango levantou-se envergonhada abaixando a blusa que estava um pouco erguida e secando a boca que estava úmida depois de tantos beijos.

# - Porque o seu cabelo está molhado? – Perguntou Mirok após se levantar e observar a cena.

# - Eu escorreguei no banheiro. – Respondeu sorrindo debochado.

# - Claro e a Sango e eu estávamos procurando a chave do carro no sofá. – Debochou Mirok também.

# - Então porque perguntou se sabia o que nos estávamos fazendo?

# - Porque era pra você vir aqui animar a minha irmã e não fazer o que você fez.

# - Ué, ela não parece animada? – Perguntou segurando o queixo de Kagome e mostrando a ele. – É desde quando você questiona a minha vida sexual.

# - Bom, desde que a sua vida sexual está ligada a da minha irmã mais nova, e é trabalho do irmão mais velho ser chato. – Sorriu pra Kagome.

# - Como é que está a sua mãe? – Perguntou Kagome um pouco pesarosa.

# - A _nossa_ mãe está triste, você deveria ir lá em casa como prometeu a ela.

# - Eu vou... Assim que digerir tudo, só preciso de mais tempo.

# - Ok. Então InuYasha, vamos embora?

# - Não, eu vou ficar com a Kagome. Vim te avisar, que você já pode ir.

# - Mas, você pode ficar com a Sango, Mirok, afinal vocês pareciam estar se divertindo bastante. – Comentou Kagome Indo se aproximar de InuYasha que a abraçou pelas costas.

# - Boa Noite pra vocês. – Falou InuYasha saindo sa sala junto de Kagome.

Sango olhou para Mirok meio sem graça. Kagome não deveria ter sugerido que ele ficasse com ela, obviamente ele iria querer algo que ela não poderia dar. Não agora, não ainda.

# - Tudo bem, eu vou pra casa. – Falou Mirok vendo o conflito nos olhos de Sango. Pegou na mão dela e a puxou até a porta. – Nos vemos Sábado eu venho te buscar depois do almoço, o que acha? – Abriu a porta.

# - Mirok você podia ficar, mas... mas... só pra dormir. – Perguntou Sango.

# - Tem certeza? – Perguntou.

# - Sim. Se você se contentar só em dormir?

# - Por mim tudo bem. – Fechou a porta sorrindo para Sango.

**----------------------------**

Eram cerca de quatro da manhã, Izara não havia conseguido dormir, olhava para a carta de KaguYa ainda fechada jogada sobre o criado mudo.

Não havia tido coragem de ler ainda, e nem sabia se iria ter, mais não saber o que tinha na carta era pior do que saber.

Vestiu o roupão, pegou a carta e saiu deixando Bankotsu sozinho na cama. Dirigiu-se até o lado de fora da casa, foi sentar-se no seu tão companheiro de sempre o sofá das lembranças.

A noite estava agradável, nem fria nem quente, tremendo um pouco as mãos ela abriu a carta.

_Izara,_

_Há tantas coisas que desejo lhe contar, mas nem ao menos sei se irá ler está carta. Eu no seu lugar nem ao menos a pegaria nas mãos._

_Então vamos começar pelo inicio..._

**CONTINUA...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Agradeço a todos pelas Reviews, dessa vez eu demorei a continuar, mais fiquei sem inspiração pra escrever, não sei se vão gostar muito desse capitulo, mas no próximo as coisas vão pegar fogo, entre o Inuyasha e o Kouga, e entre a Kagome e a Kikyo também, e as coisas que a KaguYa revela na carta iriam ser reveladas só no desenrolar da historia, não será no próximo capitulo.

E só pra dar um mistério gostoso.

Não liguem para os erros de digitação eu tenho preguiça de revisar, então é isso espero que gostem do capitulo e não esqueçam de deixar reviews, ela me fazem muito feliz, mesmo que sejam criticas, tudo e bem vindo de coração.

Parte inferior do formulário


	8. Capítulo 8 Atos Impensados

- ◘ - **Um Lugar pra se chamar de Lar**** - **◘ -

**Capitulo 8 – Atos Impensados.**

# - Perai, deixa eu ver se entendi direito? – Falou InuYasha olhando Mirok dirigir. – Você está querendo me dizer que dormiu na mesma cama que a Sango e não transou com ela? – Aquilo era realmente algo inacreditável.

# - É exatamente o que eu quero dizer. – Respondeu Mirok meio mal humorado.

# - O Sesshoumaru não vai acreditar nisso. – Falou InuYasha pra si mesmo.

# - Eu tenho quase certeza de que ela é virgem. – Continuou Mirok nem dando bola pra que ele falou.

# - Eu tenho certeza, não há cheiro de homem nela. – Confirmou InuYasha.

# - Droga! – Mirok bateu a mão no volante.

# - Qual o problema? – InuYasha viu que era estava realmente bravo.

# - E muita responsabilidade namorar uma virgem, eu achei que seria ótimo passar a noite dormindo com ela. Mas agora o meu saco está dolorido de tanto tesão, e eu não posso procurar outra garota. – Falou Mirok parando no sinal vermelho.

InuYasha entendeu, Mirok não queria traí-la e se tornar o canalha que acreditava que Tanaka era.

# - Eu acho que você está fazendo uma tempestade num copo d'água, a Sango e maior gata e já ta na sua, não acha que vale a pena? – Questionou InuYasha.

# - Eu não tenho mais idade pra brincar de sexo manual. – Mirok falou irritado.

# - O que vai fazer então?

# - Terminar antes mesmo que fique mais serio. – Mirok meteu o pé no acelerador e arrancou cantando pneu.

• ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ •

# - Então quer dizer que vocês dormiram juntinhos? – Perguntou Kagome tomando suco de laranja na mesa redonda da cozinha.

# - É por incrível que parece ele nem ao menos passou a mão em mim. Mas ele ficou meio inquieto. – Respondeu Sango alegre.

# - Mamãe, a tia Sango ta namolando. – Brincou Pumpkin sentadinha na sua cadeirinha tentando enfiar um biscoito no nariz.

# - Pumpkin o que está fazendo? – Perguntou Kagome arrancando o biscoito.

# - Papando pelo naiz.

# - Agente come pela boca. Toma come esse aqui e direitinho mocinha. – Kagome lhe entregou outro biscoito.

# - Nos ainda não estamos namorando. Temos um encontro no sábado.

# - Que ótimo hein. – Falou Rin se incomodando com a alegria da irmã.

# - Você pode ao menos fingir que está feliz por mim. – Pediu ela a irmã.

# - Que tal assim. – Rin abriu um sorriso forçado e brincalhão.

# - Assim é perfeito. – Beijou o rosto da irmã. – Ele vai me pedir em namoro. – Falou ela tentando invejar as outras. Kagome e Rin apenas riram com a felicidade boba que os apaixonados costumam ter.

# - Sango toma cuidado, não vai se jogar de cabeça assim, o Mirok não me parece do tipo que namora. – Precaveu Kagome.

# - É eu também percebi isso, mas ele é tão gatinho e tão sedutor. Acho que vale a pena correr o risco. – Respondeu Sango.

# - Eu acho que ele não vale a pena nem tentar. – Disse Rin.

# - Chata! – Resmungou Sango.

• ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ •

Mirok entrou em casa como um furacão, quase bateu a porta da frente na cara de Inuyasha, ignorou as perguntas da mãe e foi para o quarto.

# - O que deu nele? – Perguntou Izara.

# - Ele ta chateado por que a Sango e virgem. – Informou InuYasha.

# - Oh, droga, espero que ele não estrague tudo. – Reclamou Izara.

# - Ele vai estragar sim tia.

# - Eu falo com ele depois. Como está a minha menina? – Izara o puxou até a sala e sentaram-se.

# - Triste, não sabe mais quem é, e nem o que fazer. – Informou InuYasha.

Izara suspirou infeliz.

# - Não queria que ela tivesse descoberto a verdade daquela maneira. Foi horrível.

# - Ela pediu desculpa por não ter vindo aqui. E ela me prometeu que iria vir. Tia eu tenho que tomar banho e ir pro cursinho, conversaremos mais tarde. – InuYasha levantou-se beijou a bochecha da tia.

# - Tudo bem vai lá querido, obrigado. – Acariciou o rosto dele e o viu subir a escadas correndo.

Izara iria aproveitar a saída das crianças e ligar pra Tanaka, ele mais do que ninguém precisava ler a carta de KaguYa e descobrir a verdade sobre tudo, mas a questão era contar ou não a verdade pra Kagome e os outros jovens da casa.

• ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ •

Alguns minutos depois Sesshoumaru, Mirok, Kikyo e InuYasha estavam dentro do carro indo pro colégio, Mirok e Sesshoumaru já faziam faculdade, Mirok começava o segundo ano de administração enquanto Sesshoumaru já ia para o terceiro de advocacia. InuYasha e Kikyo por enquanto estavam apenas fazendo cursinho pré-vestibular.

# - Eu não acredito. – Falou Sesshoumaru dirigindo o carro, após InuYasha contar a noite que Mirok passou com Sango.

# - Mas e verdade, do contrario o Mirok se gabaria. – Falou InuYasha do banco de trás.

# - _**Onii-san**_, você não vai virar um idiota apaixonado que nem o InuYasha, vai? – Perguntou Kikyo jogando um olhar de repulsa para Inuyasha como se ele fosse contagioso.

# - Não isso acaba aqui.

# - Kikyo você podia ser menos desprezível. – Pediu InuYasha.

# - Eu não posso evitar. – Ironizou ela. – Essa Sango e mais velha que a imoo-san não é? Que banal ela ainda ser virgem.

# - Você é quem é usada de mais, Kikyo. – Sesshoumaru mexeu na ferida dela.

Kikyo olhou pra Sesshoumaru com desprezo, Inuyasha nunca entenderá o porque de Sesshoumaru provocar tanto Kikyo nesse sentido. Era estranho. Sesshoumaru não ligou para olhar dela.

# - Sango tem dezesseis e a Rin tem catorze. Kagome me contou algumas coisas sobre elas ontem. – Contou InuYasha.

Sesshoumaru pode ver o quanto Mirok estava perturbado com essa historia da Sango, sabia que ele estava gostando dela, pois nunca sairá com uma garota mais de uma vez. Mas resolveu não esquentar a cabeça afinal ele já tinha os próprios problemas. Deixou InuYasha e Kikyo no curso e foi pra faculdade junto de Mirok.

A amanhã passou tranqüila para InuYasha e Kikyo, faziam apenas algumas semanas que o curso havia começado e Kikyo já estava cheia de amigos, InuYasha a olhava da sua carteira, Kikyo era daquele tipo de garota que todas as outras garotas odiavam por ser bonita e popular entre os garotos. Mas mesmo assim andavam com ela por todos os lados, e Kikyo sempre soube que elas não gostavam dela, mas as mantinha sobe o seu controle e as manipulava como quisesse, e como dizem por ai e melhor ser odiada do que amada.

O professor do ultimo tempo faltará. Ainda levaria uma hora pra Sesshoumaru estar ali, Kikyo praticamente o arrastou até o parque que havia ali perto. Apenas para matarem o tempo.

• ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ •

# - Então você o conheceu Abby? – Perguntou Kouga com Pumpkin no colo.

Abby, a babá de Pumpkin, é uma Yokai controladora de pássaros, tinha os cabelos negros e meio ondulados, era muito bonita e com um bom corpo, deveria ter cerca de trinta anos.

# - Sim eu o conheci hoje de manhã, ele dormiu em casa com Tenshi, ele parece um bom rapaz Kouga, depois que ele esteve lá Tenshi pareceu renovar as forças. – Explicou Abby esticando a colcha na grama. Kouga sentou Pumpkin no chão e lhe deu suas bonecas pra que brincasse e sentou-se junto com ela.

Kouga suspirou triste pelo que Abby lhe contava.

# - Kouga já ta na hora de você seguir em frente, não acha? O seu pai adora Tenshi, mas ele sempre quis que você ficasse com uma Yokai loba pra partilhar a vida, você sabe como os Yokais lobos são tradicionais e você e o único filho dele. – Abby tentava animá-lo.

# - Se eu vejo esse meio yokai eu nem sem o que faço. – Resmungou com raiva.

# - InuYasha! – Gritou Pumpkin.

# - Eu sei que ele chama Inuyasha filha. – Falou Kouga meio irritado.

# - Não, ele ta ali oh. – Apontou com o dedinho Kouga olhou para o lugar, mas apenas viu uma garota de cabelos pretos recostada aos pés de uma arvore. Foi então que viu InuYasha um pouco mais a frente jogando pedra no lago fazendo as quicar na água. Limpou a mão na calça e foi sentar-se ao lado da tal garota.

# - Desgraçado está traindo a Kagome. – Kouga rosnava de raiva.

Pumpkin soltou a bonequinha e foi até os dois. Kouga apenas olhava com os olhos estreitados Inuyasha pegar Pumpkin nos braços e depois olhar em volta provavelmente procurando por Kagome, o sorriso de Inuyasha morreu ao ver um Yokai lobo lhe olhar furiosamente.

Kouga levantou-se do chão e foi em direção dos dois. InuYasha soltou Pumpkin no chão e levantou-se também, cerrou os punhos sabendo da intenção do Yokai. Kouga saltou em direção a Inuyasha e o derrubou no chão, os dois quase caíram em cima de Pumpkin, Kikyo se levantou depressa e a pegou no colo berrando de medo.

# - Que isso vocês dois estão malucos. – Berrou Kikyo quase não conseguindo ouvir nada com a altura que Pumpkin berrava.

InuYasha que tomava socos na barriga de Kouga conseguiu rolar na grama e ficar em cima de Kouga retribuindo os socos que receberá.

Abby correu pra tentar separar os dois mais não conseguiu. Quase tomou um pontapé de Kouga. Que conseguiu voltar pra cima de InuYasha e lhe sufocava com as mãos envolta de sua garganta, InuYasha cravou as unhas no braço do Yokai e o chutou conseguindo tirá-lo de cima dele. Kouga não estava pensando na conseqüência de seus atos, queria apenas tirar a vida do homem que lhe roubará a mulher de sua vida e InuYasha também não pensava, sentia seu sangue ferver e a raiva tomar lhe o consciência.

• ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ •

# - Sho meu coração ta apertado! – Falou IzaYo.

# - O meu também. – Falou Izara. – Eles não são de sumir assim sem dar noticias.

Já estava quase na hora do jantar e InuYasha e Kikyo não haviam voltado pra casa. Sesshoumaru e Mirok haviam chegado depois do almoço, dizendo que os dois não estavam mais no curso e agora ligavam para o celular deles e nenhum dos dois atendia.

# - Fica calma IzaYo, o nosso filho não é de fazer burrada. – Tentou Sho acalmá-la, mais ele mesmo já estava com o coração na mão.

Foi então que o celular de Bankotsu começou a tocar.

– Oi... Kikyo? Onde você e o InuYasha se meter... – Bankotsu ficou em silêncio apenas ouvindo. – Espero fala com calma, eu não entendi nada. Fica calma. O que aconteceu? ... Oh, meu deus! – Exclamou Bankotsu. Izara apertou a mão contra o peito sabia que era algo ruim. – Onde vocês estão?... Fica calma nos já chegamos ai. Tchau.

# - O que foi Bankotsu? – Perguntou IzaYo já empalidecida pelo nervoso.

# - Ah... O InuYasha e o ex-namorado da Kagome, o Kouga, se encontram sem querer numa praça perto do cursinho eles saíram no braço. O Kouga ta no hospital. – Bankotsu pegou seu casado no encosto do sofá e o vestiu.

# - O meu filho também está ferido? Onde ele está? – Perguntou IzaYo já chorando.

# - Ele foi preso.

# - O que? – Sho mal conseguiu proferir a pergunta.

# - É pai realmente o seu filho não é de fazer burrada. – Ironizou Sesshoumaru.

# - Não é hora pra suas ironias Sesshoumaru. – Falou Sho. Era nítida a decepção em sua voz. Nunca imaginara que um dia ouvira tais palavras.

# - Desculpa. – Pediu Sesshoumaru vendo o estado de IzaYo.

# - Calma, Iza. Você vai ter um acesso. – Pediu Izara indo abraçar a irmã. – É a Kikyo ta bem?

# - Sim, ela está bem. Sho ela não sabe o que aconteceu com o Inuyasha disse que os olhos dele ficaram vermelhos e apareceram umas listras no rosto que nem essas que você tem. – Explicou Bankotsu.

Sho arregalou os olhos não acreditando ser possível no que ouvia.

# - Vamos até lá. – Falou ele rápido ao sair de seus pensamentos.

# - Eu vou também. – Falou Izayo.

# - Não, querida. Não quero que veja nosso filho preso. Fiquei, por favor, eu o trago pra casa prometo. – Pediu Sho, deu lhe um beijo no rosto e saiu com Bankotsu. Izayo foi chorar no ombro da irmã.

# - Fica calma, mana. Pelo menos eles estão bens. – Pediu Izara acariciando as costas da irmã.

• ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ •

Na delegacia.

# - Não, vocês não podem levá-lo ainda. – Falou o Delegado. – Bankotsu, você e um velho amigo meu mais eu não posso soltá-lo. Isso foi muito grave, ele quase matou o outro rapaz.

Bokuseno era um velho amigo do pai de Bankotsu, tentava a todo jeito manter a situação sobe controle. Já tinha a idade avançada mais era um bom homem e bom delegado, justo e sábio, há muito tempo havia ajudado Bankotsu a descobrir que Kagome estava escondida no Canadá.

# - Mas não posso nem ao menos vê-lo? – Pediu Sho.

# - Não, vamos esperar o pai do garoto chegar, se ele prestar queixa contra o InuYasha, ele não vai poder sair daqui por um bom tempo, mas se não, o que é pouco provável, ele pode ir com vocês, mais mesmo assim ele o Kouga vão ser fichados na policia. – Falou Bokuseno tentando explicar que a situação de Bokuseno era grave.

Sho já não agüentava mais ouvir desculpas. Saiu da sala de Bokuseno e viu Kikyo sentadinha no banco da delegacia, usava o casaco de Bankotsu.

# - Oh, minha filha como é você está? – Passou o braço pelo ombro dela e trouxe de encontro ao seu peito.

# - Eu to bem tio, não se preocupa. Agente ainda não pode levar o InuYasha? – Perguntou ela.

# - Não. – Suspirou cansado.

# - Oi, o Sr. e o pai do Inuyasha? – Perguntou um Senhor ao se aproximar dos dois. Era um Yokai lobo, cabelos pretos, já um pouco grisalhos, corpo já um pouco fora de forma, mas mesmo assim podia se ver o porte majestoso de Yokai chefe de família.

# - Sim sou eu. – Sho levantou-se

# - Eu sou o pai do Kouga, Nobu Feng. – Apresentou-se lhe estendendo a mão.

# - Inu TaYsho. – Respondeu apertando-lhe a mão. – Como está o seu filho?

# - Já recebeu alta do hospital, estava bastante ferido mais e um yokai e se recupera logo, não a necessidade de ficar no hospital segurando o lugar de quem realmente precisa. – Respondeu Nobu, assim como Sho ele parecia esgotado.

# - Ótimo, olha me desculpa eu sinto muitíssimo pelo que aconteceu, meu filho nunca foi disso. – Sho tentava se explicar.

# - Tudo bem, eu não vou prestar queixa, já que foi o Kouga quem começou a briga. – Nobu e Sho entraram na sala de Bokuseno. Kikyo novamente ficou do lado de fora apenas tentando ouvir o que se passava do lado de dentro. Estava há tanto tempo sentada naquele banco que já podia sentir a sua bunda ficar no formato da cadeira. Algum tempo depois viu os quatro sair da sala, Sho e Bankotsu pareciam aliviados, Nobu se despediu e se retirou. Bokuseno saiu pelo outro lado e voltou trazendo InuYasha.

Estava com olho inchado e roxo, havia um corte na sobrancelha e sangue seco por seu rosto. Os punhos também estavam feridos. Sho não sabia o que fazia se o abraçava por estar bem, ou se lhe dava uma palmada por ter sido tão imprudente.

Resolveu não dar nenhum dos dois. Apenas o observou receber um abraço de Kikyo, que parecia verdadeiramente preocupada. O caminho até em casa foi silencioso.

# - Oh filho. – chorou IzaYo ao vê-lo entrar todo ensangüentado. O abraçou com força e lhe beijou o rosto, chorando ao mesmo tempo, Inuyasha se sentiu envergonhado por ter causado tanta preocupação a mãe.

# - Mãe ta tudo bem. Calma. Desculpa ter te preocupado. – Falou tentando fazê-la soltá-lo, pois sentia no ar o cheiro de Kagome, ela estava ali. Estremeceu ao vê-la sentado no sofá ao lado de Izara. Estava com os braços cruzados e com a expressão seria. – Eu vou buscar a caixa de remédios. – IzaYo saiu pra cozinha.

# - Você está bem filha? – Perguntou Izara a Kikyo recebendo a com um abraço protetor. Kagome olhou em direção das duas, queria ganhar um abraço de Izara também e sentir-se protegida, pois se sentia perdida com tudo e agora mais essa de InuYasha e Kouga brigarem na rua. Tinha vergonha de pedir por um abraço, Kikyo olhou pra Kagome que desviou o olhar das duas na hora.

InuYasha sentou-se no sofá em frente a Kagome, esperando que o sermão viesse. Mas está ficou calada apenas lhe observando. IzaYo voltou correndo com a caixinha de medicamentos.

# - Mãe não tem necessidade disso. – Falou InuYasha vendo que as mãos da mãe tremiam enquanto abriam a caixa.

# - VOCÊ FAZ IDEIA DO QUE EU SENTI AO OUVI QUE O MEU FILHO ESTAVA PRESO. – IzaYo gritou descontrolada, InuYasha sentiu-se ainda mais envergonhado, sabia que havia decepcionado tanto seu pai quanto sua mãe. – Me deixa cuidar de você. – tremeu o queixo tentando não chorar mais.

# - Desculpa mãe. – Pediu ele, deixando que a passasse o algodão no machucado da sobrancelha. Olhou pra Kagome que continuava quieta e sem mostrar intenção de se pronunciar.

# - Mas eu ainda não entendi por que o Inuyasha ficou daquele jeito? – Falou Kikyo ainda grudada nos braços da mãe.

# - De que jeito? – Perguntou InuYasha sem entender.

# - Ah vai dizer que não se lembra? – Questionou Kikyo.

# - Eu só me lembro de tirado o Kouga de cima de mim e só de acordar na delegacia depois. – Falou Inuyasha.

# - Você se transformou em Yokai completo InuYasha. – Respondeu Sho.

# - Como é que é? – Perguntou Kikyo.

# - Eu não sabia que ele podia se transformar Sho. – Falou IzaYo se acalmando um pouco.

# - É não pode, não como Sesshoumaru e eu, o seu corpo e de um meio Yokai, mas o meu sangue de Yokai completo está em você, na hora da luta a sua raiva deve ter sido tanta que o seu instinto assassino de Yokai se despertou, mas como você e meio Yokai o seu corpo não foi capaz de agüentar a transformação por isso, você perdeu o controle da situação. – Explicou Sho.

# - O senhor sabia que isso podia acontecer?

# - Sim eu sabia Inuyasha, mas nunca imaginei que isso poderia acontecer de verdade filho, nos nunca te ensinamos a resolver suas diferenças através da força física. – Sho respondeu ao filho.

# - Ele pulou em cima de mim, ele começou a briga, eu apenas me defendi. – Replicou InuYasha, olhou novamente pra Kagome esperando alguma reação, que não veio, então perdeu a paciência. – Você não vai dizer nada, não vai brigar comigo ou me dar bronca, esse seu silencio ta me irritando. – Falou ele meio bruto.

# - Sabia que a mãe do Kouga fugiu com outro homem quando ele tinha quatro anos, ela simplesmente arrumou as malas e foi embora, e o deixou pra trás como se ele fosse uma bagagem esquecida... – Kagome começou.

# - Você ta defendendo ele? – Cortou InuYasha.

# - ...É por causa disso o Sr. Feng faz tudo que o Kouga quer, pra que ele não se sinta abandonado. – Continuou Kagome sem se importar com a interrupção de Inuyasha. – O Kouga queria prestar queixa contra você, e pai dele mesmo sabendo que a culpa era do Kouga iria fazer o que ele queria, por que ele e mimado. Eu precisei ameaçar entrar na justiça e pedir a guarda permanente da Pumpkin pra que ele mudasse de idéia, durante todo o meu relacionamento com o Kouga eu tive que bancar a mãe dele e ficar dando bronca como se ele fosse um moleque, e isso começou a ser tão absurdo que chegou a um ponto que eu não agüentei, e esse foi o fim do nosso namoro. O Kouga pode ter começado a briga mais você poderia ter terminado. A Pumpkin estava lá e viu tudo, agora ela ta em casa chorando de medo de você e do próprio pai. Eu achei que estava lidando com um homem, mas você é tão moleque quanto o Kouga. É se eu tiver que bancar a sua mãe, esse o fim de nós dois também. – Kagome deixou todos na sala em silêncio ao mostrar sua maturidade.

# - Eh, ela disse tudo. É você está de castigo pro tempo indeterminado. – Falou Sho para InuYasha que estava um pimentão de tão envergonhado.

# - Eu preciso ir. – Falou Kagome se levantando.

# - Ah filha, já passam das duas da manhã e muito tarde pra você ir sozinha. – Falou IzaYo soltando-se de Kikyo.

# - Tudo bem eu levo ela. – Falou Bankotsu.

# - Ok. Boa noite pra todos. – Despediu-se e depois seguiu Bankotsu até a saída.

Kagome entrou no carro e olhou pra Bankotsu.

# - Desculpa, você e o marido da Izara, não é? – Perguntou ela.

# - Sim.

# - E que nos nunca fomos apresentados, não sei seu nome.

# - Bankotsu Shichinin-Tai. – estendeu lhe a mão.

# - Tenshi Imamura ou Kagome Higurashi, escolhe um. – Brincou ela apertando-lhe a mão.

Bankotsu arrancou o carro, estava feliz em poder conversar com ela, afinal tantos anos procurando por ela e agora a encontrará.

# - Eu também sou o detetive que cuidou do seu seqüestro. – Falou Bankotsu surpreendendo Kagome.

# - É mesmo, então eu fui seqüestrada, a Izara e o Tanaka se divorciaram e você a fisgou.

# - É, um bom modo de resumir tudo. – Riu Bankotsu.

# - Fico feliz que alguma coisa boa aconteceu no meio de toda essa tragédia. Você me parece fazer muito bem pra Izara.

# - É mais não foi tão fácil fisgar ela como você pensa.

# - Como assim? Me conta sobre ela. – Perguntou curiosa.

# - Bom depois do seu desaparecimento, a Izara expulsou o Tanaka de casa, o divorcio não demorou mais do que seis meses, os primeiros quatro anos foram terríveis, eu já estava louco de paixão por ela, mas ela não queria ser feliz, ela tentou se matar duas vezes com comprimidos pra dor chegou a ser internada, ela se culpava por não ter te vigiado melhor. – Explicou Bankotsu – Depois que eu descobri uma pista sua no Canadá e que ela aceitou se casar comigo.

# - No Canadá? Então era você quem me procurava na rodoviária? – Perguntou ela interessada.

# - Era eu sim, é afinal como e que conseguiram sair dele sem eu notar?

# - Bom vocês procuravam por uma mulher com uma menina, então a mamãe me vestiu de menino, eu prendi os cabelos e pus um boné, um bermudão e uma camiseta larga. – Respondeu Kagome divertida.

# - Ah eu não acredito! – Resmungou ele.

# - Me fala sobre a Kikyo. – Pediu ela.

# - O que saber? – Perguntou ele adorando a conversa com Kagome.

# - Qualquer coisa...

• ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ •

Após deixar Kagome em casa, Bankotsu voltou pra sua onde encontrou todos ainda reunidos na sala, Inuyasha já estava de banho tomado e com os curativos prontos, devorava um sanduíche que IzaYo havia preparado.

# - Pronto, ela já está a salvo e segura no conforto de sua casa. – Falou Bankotsu recebendo um abraço de Izara.

# - Que bom obrigado. – Respondeu suspirando de cansaço.

# - Eu espero que ela não fique muito tempo zangada comigo. – Resmungou InuYasha falando de boca cheia.

# - Eu espero que fique pra você aprender a lição. – Retrucou Sho deitando a cabeça no ombro de IzaYo.

# - Ela fez varias perguntas sobre você Kikyo. – Informou Bankotsu fazendo a garota se assustar.

# - Que tipo de pergunta? – Questionou intrigada.

# - O tipo de pessoa você é. Das coisas que gosta. A conexão de vocês e sobre o seu envolvimento com o Inuyasha. Dentre outras coisa. – Respondeu ele.

# - Ela ta com ciúmes? – Perguntou olhando pra ele que babava um pouco de suco pelo queixo.

# - Ela me pareceu curiosa ao seu respeito, não ciumenta.

# - Filha, você era a quem Kagome mais gostava nessa casa, ela ia se proteger na sua cama quando chovia a noite. Vocês não trocaram mais que duas palavras desde que ela voltou. - IzaYo respondeu contente por Kagome estar interessada em conhecer a família.

# - A Kagome não voltou mãe, isso é só uma ilusão da sua cabeça. Se tivesse voltado ela estaria aqui no conforto e na segurança dessa casa. E não em outra. Essa garota, Tenshi, ela não é minha irmã. E eu não gosto dela. – Respondeu Kikyo meio alterada.

# - Você está certa. – Izara suspirou chateada. – Nos idealizamos uma Kagome que não existe, e agora estamos conhecendo essa garota, que na minha opinião e melhor do que eu idealizei. – Respondeu Izara.

# - Eh ela é realmente incrível, eu mesmo fiquei impressionado com as coisas que ela disse. – Falou Sho orgulhoso da sobrinha.

# - Eu não acho, na verdade ela exatamente como eu pensei, boazinha de mais, sorridente de mais, comporta de mais, aquele tipinho de garota só faz o que é certo, e que eu odeio. – Falou Kikyo cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

# - Em outras palavras, ela e tudo que você não é. – Falou Sesshoumaru provocando. – É como dizem por ai, as mulheres podem até flertar dos homens maus mais o que elas realmente querem e um príncipe encantado, o mesmo se aplica às mulheres. Quando nos homens só queremos diversão procuramos por garotas como você, mas quando nos queremos compromisso procuramos por garotas como ela. Você é só pra uma noite, ela é pra uma vida. – Sesshoumaru fez questão de deixar bem clara a sua opinião por ela.

# - Sesshoumaru não gosto quando fala assim da minha filha. – Reclamou Izara.

# - Mas é verdade tia, ela tem dezenove anos e nunca passou mais de duas semanas com um mesmo rapaz, e já foi pra cama com centena de homens. Quem é que quer isso. – Apontou pra Kikyo com o queixo.

# - Você adoraria ter. – Levantou-se poderosa do sofá.

# - Ahh é... Continua se dizendo isso quem sabe você acredita. – Sesshoumaru respondeu com raiva.

# - O fato de eu ter aceitado o InuYasha na minha cama e recusado você te deixa furioso. É não que isso seja da sua conta, mas eu só dormi com vinte e três homens, muito bem selecionados, por que não e qualquer um que eu deixo desfrutar dos prazeres do meu corpo. E você não chega aos pés de nenhum deles. - Kikyo lhe deu as costas e subiu para seu quarto.

# -Vaca. – Sussurrou pra si mesmo ao ouvir a porta do quarto dela se fechar com força.

# - Eu entendi bem o que a Kikyo disse? – Se perguntou InuYasha – Você já teve interesse nela? – Questionou o que todos se perguntavam.

Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio. Bufou entediado. Não queria ter de contar a historia dele e de Kikyo que sempre ficará em segredo.

# - Eu tirei a virgindade da Kikyo. – Respondeu surpreendendo a todos, nem aos menos Izara e IzaYo desconfiavam de tal relação.

# - Mas quando isso aconteceu? – Perguntou Izara.

# - Quando vocês viajaram pra Kyoto. – Respondeu Sesshoumaru.

Kikyo não havia entrado no quarto voltou ate o corredor de onde ouviu o que ele dizia.

# - Mas como eu nunca senti seu cheiro nela. – Falou Sho tentando se lembrar da época.

# - Eu usei camisinha, e depois ajudei ela a se levar até tirar o meu cheiro. – Respondeu ele meio contrariado.

# - Mas eu ainda não entendi, se você dormiu com ela, porque ela disse que te rejeitou? – Questionou IzaYo.

Kikyo ouviu Sesshoumaru ficar em silencio, desde o acontecido nenhum dois haviam tocado em tal assusto e muito menos contaram aos pais sobre isso, mas já estava cansada das provocações dele, de ouvi-lo chamá-la de vagabunda. Sesshoumaru nunca entenderá as razões dela. Kikyo nunca fora sentimental e jamais na vida deixaria um homem domá-la, ela nascerá pra ser livre, pra ser dela mesma, a idéia de se casar e ter filhos nunca passou lhe pela cabeça, nunca entregaria seu coração a homem nenhum, assim nunca seria traída como sua mãe fora nunca sofreria como sua mãe sofrerá, por essa razão sempre procurou pelo cara errado, os do tipo que só querem diversão, por essa razão pediu a Sesshoumaru que fosse o primeiro, pois pensava que ele era esse tipo de homem, então sua primeira vez seria deliciosa, com alguém já experiente e de confiança. Mas depois Sesshoumaru mostrou-se querer mais do que ela propôs e ela também parecia inclinada a aceitar, mas estava indo pelo caminho que fez de tudo pra não seguir, e um fim a tudo ela teve que dar.

# - Eu a queria só pra mim. - Ouviu Sesshoumaru falar lá da sala. – Mas ela só queria diversão.

Kikyo sentiu uma solitária lagrima lhe cortar a face, Sesshoumaru nunca fez idéia do quão importante àquela noite foi pra ela. Mas agora não fazia mais diferença, Sesshoumaru nunca mais demonstrou ter interesse nela após descobrir que ela e Inuyasha haviam se envolvido sexualmente. Abriu silenciosa a porta de seu quarto e entrou.

Do andar de baixo Sesshoumaru pode sentir o cheiro da lagrima dela. Levantou-se do sofá e foi pro seu quarto ignorando as demais perguntas dos outros.

Após um demorado banho de beleza, afinal o dia não havia sido nada fácil, Kikyo deitou-se no aconchego de sua cama. Ainda pensava em Sesshoumaru e tudo que ouve entre eles acabou sonhando com ele.

• ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ _**Flash Back **_◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ •

# - Por quê não quis ir pra Kyoto também? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru sentado em sua poltrona lendo um lindo, viu Kikyo invadir o seu quarto e sentar se em sua cama comendo pasta de amendoim em uma colher.

# - Por quê? Você ia dar uma festa de arromba? – Perguntou zombeteira, pois sabia que Sesshoumaru nunca faria algo desse tipo por isso os pais o haviam deixado ficar em casa sozinho.

# - Não eu queria paz pra poder estudar. – Respondeu meio irritado. Levantou o livro à frente do rosto pra não se desconcentrar.

# - Sesshoumaru? – Chamou Kikyo.

# - O que? – Fechou o livro e bateu com força sobre a mesa.

Kikyo deitou se na cama ficando com as pernas pra fora, esticou os braços, aproveitando a macies da cama.

# - Você me acha bonita? – Perguntou ela. Sesshoumaru franziu a testa achando estranha a pergunta dela.

# - O que quer? Que eu aumente o seu ego mais ainda? – Levantou-se da poltrona e foi guardar o livro na estante, sabia que não conseguiria estudar com Kikyo ali lhe perturbando.

# - Só quero que me diga se me acha gostosa.

# - Você andou se drogando? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru provocando a prima.

# - Não, seu otário. – Resmungou - A Kagura me contou que vocês fizeram sexo. – Contou Kikyo voltando a sentar na cama.

# - É daí? – Perguntou ele meio receoso, voltando a sentar em sua poltrona, ficando frente a frente com ela.

# - Ela disse que você sabe fazer bem gostoso.

# - Ela disse é? – Sorriu de lado.

# - Depois que ela me contou com detalhes como é que foi, eu decide que quero perder a virgindade com você. – Falou Kikyo sem pudor nenhum.

Sesshoumaru se assustou com o que ela disse, nunca esperaria isso de sua prima, alias nunca olhará pra ela assim, sempre a respeitara.

# - Definitivamente você tem se drogado! Tem idéia do que acabou de falar? – Questionou Sesshoumaru.

# - Sim. – Kikyo sorriu maliciosa pra ele, e abriu os botões da blusa, a deixando entre aberta, apenas mostrando um pouco do colo e as voltinhas dos pequenos e já bastante formados seios.

# - Você e minha prima. – Sesshoumaru abaixou os olhos no momento em que ela entreabriu a blusa.

# - Biologicamente não. E você sabe disso. Além disso, eu não to pedindo você em casamento. – Kikyo riu com o próprio comentário.

# - O que exatamente quer então?

# - Que tire a minha virgindade.

# - Por que eu? Você deveria fazer isso com alguém que você ame. – Tentou explicar Sesshoumaru

# - Você fez?

# - Não, é diferente.

# - Por que eu sou mulher?

# - Exatamente! Eu sei que você odeia ouvir que á coisas que os homens podem fazer e as mulheres não, mas nesse caso e diferente, a primeira vez e um passo grande pra uma mulher, algo que não se deve dar pra qualquer um. – Sesshoumaru voltou a olhar pra ela.

# - Mas e exatamente por isso que eu estou pedindo a você. As mulheres sempre se apaixonam pelo seu primeiro homem. E os homens sempre se acham donos da garota que eles tornaram mulher. Eu não nasci pra ser de ninguém! – Respondeu ela o olhando nos olhos. – Tudo que eu quero é que seja gostoso e memorável.

Sesshoumaru continuou a olhando estudando as palavras que ela dissera. Ainda não acreditava em tudo que acontecia. Mas resolveu se deixar levar.

# - Você sabe que se isso acontecer não vai ter volta, não sabe? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

# - Sei. – Kikyo sorriu se vendo vitoriosa.

# - Então vai ser do meu jeito! – Falou Sesshoumaru deixando claro quem mandava.

# - Por mim tudo bem. – Concordou ela. Não queria nenhum homem lhe dando ordens mais ali entre quatro paredes não faria diferença, afinal ela não saberia o que fazer mesmo.

# - Tira a blusa. Me mostra os seus seios. – Ordenou Sesshoumaru.

Kikyo retirou a blusa e se mostrou sem nenhum pudor, mas Sesshoumaru pode ver a respiração dela aumentar o ritmo, apesar de não inteiramente formados já eram redondinhos e apetitosos, sorriu ao pensar que caberiam inteirinhos em sua boca.

# - Tira tudo. – Ordenou novamente.

Kikyo se levantou da cama e abaixou a saia junto da calcinha até os pés. Ficou parada deixando que Sesshoumaru analisasse cada traço de seu corpo.

# - Senta na beira da cama e abre as pernas.

Kikyo riu com o pedido, estava começando a ficar desconcertada com o que as coisas que ele queria, mas fez mesmo assim. Sentou-se, colocou as mãos nos joelhos e abriu as pernas o máximo que conseguiu. Sem desviar os olhos de Sesshoumaru que cuidadosamente observava o corpo dela, chegou a virar a cabeça pra poder ver melhor a feminilidade dela.

# - Se toca.

Kikyo fechou as pernas imediatamente, assustada e desconcertada com o pedido dele.

# - Ah qual é Sesshoumaru? – Resmungou ela.

# - Você vai gostar. Olha pra mim. – Sesshoumaru se levantou retirou a camisa e abriu a calça, mostrando sua colossal ereção. – Não existe homem no mundo que não goste de sacanagem. – Sentou-se de volta e começou a estimular o membro. – Ficar com vergonha na hora do sexo é algo inaceitável.

Kikyo suspirou resignada, mas era realmente bom ficar olhando Sesshoumaru se tocar, parecia algo pecaminoso, e realmente estava gostando, abriu novamente as pernas e desceu a mão pelo ventre até sua feminilidade, estimulou seu clitóris, não ficou envergonhada mais porque estava ocupada demais se deliciando com a visão do corpo masculino.

# - Para. – Pediu ele após alguns minutos.

Levantou-se retirou o restante da roupa, ficando completamente nu. Ajoelhou-se no meio das pernas dela, circundou sua cintura fina dela com seus braços fortes e abocanhou um seio dela, e exatamente como ele pensou cabiam inteiros em sua boca. Kikyo gemeu de prazer. Era sua primeira experiência mais intima e até agora estava uma delicia.

Sesshoumaru empurrou o corpo dela pra trás a deitando na cama, desceu a boca por seu ventre até chegar em sua feminilidade, deliciou-se com o sabor virgem dela, chupou-a até a sentir tremer de prazer. Levantou-se vendo a buscar pelo ar que lhe faltou. Abriu a gaveta do criado mudo de onde tirou uma camisinha. Foi novamente até Kikyo e a puxou fazendo a ficar sentada. Ainda meio mole conseguiu ficar sentada. Sesshoumaru ficou em pé a sua frente e segurou sua nuca, indicando o que queria.

Kikyo segurou o membro dele ainda meio receosa.

# - Eu não sei como faz? – Disse ela com as bochechas meio rosadas.

# - É só chupar, que nem sorvete. – Respondeu empurrando a cabeça dela.

Meio sem jeito ela começou a chupá-lo, Sesshoumaru não tentou apressá-la, apenas deixou que aprendesse sozinha, afinal estava muito bom apesar da pouca experiência. Kikyo aproveitou a posição em que estava e deu uma forte apertada na bunda máscula dele. Sesshoumaru tinha um corpo muito belo já pro seus dezesseis anos. Ao sentir o gozo se aproximar Sesshoumaru a parou.

# - Deita. – Pediu ele.

Sesshoumaru abriu o pacote da camisinha e a deslizou por seu membro até o final. Deitou-se em cima dela, posicionou seu membro...

# - Ah para! – falou Kikyo. – Eh... é que...

# - Para de gaguejar. O que foi?

# - É que vai doer. O seu negocio e muito grande! – Kikyo virou o rosto pro lado não querendo olhar pra aqueles olhos dourados que se divertiam com o embaraço dela.

# - Eu sei o que to fazendo! – Ajoelhou-se na cama e a olhou serio. – A dor e inevitável na primeira vez Kikyo. Se você não relaxar a dor vai ser forte. - Sesshoumaru separou as pernas dela e tocou lhe o clitóris com o polegar. Fazendo a gemer com poucos movimentos – Você ta muito excitada, e só relaxar que não vai doer tanto quando eu entrar. Você estava tão confiante quanto ao que queria e agora está com duvida?

# - Não, eu quero, sem duvida alguma. – Falou ela sentindo o dedo dele tocá-la com mais força.

# - Então qual o problema? – Questionou indo beijar o ventre dela.

# - Nenhum. – Kikyo suspirou fundo, retomando a coragem que perderá. – Pode continuar.

Sesshoumaru beijou os seios, subiu para o pescoço até a alcançar a boca, foi estranho, pois até agora não tinham se beijado. Kikyo também estranhou mais aceitou, acariciou a nunca dele sentindo os seus cabelos lisos caírem sobre seu corpo como uma cascata prateada. Gostaram do sabor da boca um do outro, Sesshoumaru puxou um a perna dela pra cima, enlaçando a sua cintura. Sem soltar sua boca, posicionou-se novamente para penetrá-la, e dessa vez não houve interferência dela, deslizou seu membro pra dentro dela de uma vez só, mais foi lentamente pra que não doesse tanto. Sentiu ela apertar-lhe a nuca com força sinal que tinha sentido a dor do rompimento do hímen. Continuou a beijá-la, queria deixá-la relaxada, pois apesar de dizer que estava relaxada, Sesshoumaru podia sentir a tensão nas pernas dela, desceu a mão pelo ventre que ela apertava com força pela dor. Acariciou-lhe a coxa subiu pelo ventre até o seio voltou até a coxa, mas não adiantava.

# - Kikyo, relaxa o quadril. Você está apertando tanto que eu nem consigo me mexer. – Pediu Sesshoumaru após soltar a boca dela. Sentiu ela abaixar o quadril e relaxar as pernas. – Isso. – Relaxou Sesshoumaru, também. – Abre os olhos.

Kikyo estava passando sua tensão pro rosto apertando as pálpebras dos olhos.

# - Só olha pra mim. – Pediu ele, ela abriu estavam meio marejados. – Quer que eu tire?

# - Não! – Kikyo levantou a mão que estava apertando o lençol do colchão e acariciou o rosto dele, desceu pelo ombro até chegar ao tórax bem trabalhado, Sesshoumaru viu que ela tentava acalmar a si mesma, retirou seu membro quase que por completo e entrou novamente, viu o rosto dela se contrair pela dor, mas logo voltou ao normal. Começou as investidas bem calmamente até ver que não havia mais traço de dor, após ouvir o primeiro gemido de prazer, puxou a outra perna dela pra cima e penetrou com força, tocava lhe os seios enquanto isso havia adorado eles.

# - Sess... Sesshoumaru deixa... eu... ficar por cima um... só um pouquinho. – Pediu ela enquanto gemia.

Sesshoumaru não gostou muito afinal que homem não gostava de ter o poder durante o sexo. Mas a deixou ficar por cima. Rolou na cama a pondo em cima. Kikyo se ajeitou em cima dele e começou a cavalgar. Sesshoumaru gostou da visão que teve. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos pra poder ver melhor, deliciou-se com a visão de seu membro ser engolido pela feminilidade dela.

Kikyo gemeu alto, gostou de saber que se pode ter o controle sob um homem em situações como essa. Sentiu Sesshoumaru arranhar lhe as nádegas com suas garras e cravou suas unhas também no peito dele, deixando marcas vermelhas. Ergueu o tronco ficando sentado e empurrou um pouco o dela, pra deixar seus seios bem empinados, sentiu ela próxima ao orgasmo e a travou.

# - Ahhh... Sesshoumaru me solta. – implorou ela.

Mas ele não fez, ficou parado dentro dela, também estava a ponto de explodir, mais o sexo com ela estava tão gostoso que não queria que acabasse, estava sendo a melhor transa que já tivera, chupou os seios dela sob protesto, enquanto suas mãos lhe acariciavam a cintura, Kikyo entendeu a intenção dele e deixou que fizesse o que quisesse afinal estava ali pra aprender.

# - Você é muito gostosa.

Kikyo adorou ouvir isso, a voz rouca dele a deixavam mais excitada, e seu olhar faminto de desejo sobre ela a hipnotizaram. Subiu o corpo o beijou com tanta força chegando a empurrar de volta ao colchão. Investiu o corpo novamente sobre ele o que lhe proporcionou o ápice máximo do prazer, sentiu sua vagina se contrair e gritou enlouquecida pelo prazer recebido, Sesshoumaru também não pode mais se conter ao ver a prima delirar de prazer sobre o corpo dele.

Kikyo não agüentou, desfaleceu sobre o corpo dele.

# - Kikyo? – Chamou ele acariciando-lhe os cabelos após recuperar o ar. Segurou em suas costas e se virou na cama a depositando nela. Retirou-se de dentro dela e tirou os cabelos que lhe cobriam a face, gargalhou ao ver ela havia desmaiado.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se e foi ao banheiro retirar a camisinha estava cheia e quase arrebentando, nunca havia ejaculado tanto na vida, com toda certeza aquela tinha sido a melhor de todas as suas transas, olhou seu corpo suado no espelho, não queria tomar banho como fazia depois de transar com as outras garotas, queria continuar com aquele cheiro de sexo que o excitava novamente, voltou pro quarto onde viu aquele corpo de mulher jogado sobre o lençol, como pudera morar com ela durante tanto tempo e ainda não ter reparado no quão deliciosa ela se tornava. Olhou pra mancha de sangue no lençol, nunca havia sido o primeiro homem de nenhuma garota, acabará de torná-la mulher.

Voltou pra cama, apertou o bico de um seios dela com o polegar e o indicador, desceu a mão pelo ventre até sua feminilidade, está quente e completamente molhada, acariciou lhe o clitóris até que a sentiu remexer o corpo. Olhou pra ela que continuava desacordada, queria fazer sexo com ela de novo, ainda havia varias coisa que deseja lhe ensinar. Ele a chamou pelo nome e a viu abrir os olhos serenamente. Kikyo ficou olhando pra ele sentindo sua mão invadir lhe a feminilidade, a boca dele começou a se mexer mais ela não ouviu o que ele falava, de repente tudo ficou preto...

• ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ _**Fim do Flash Back **_ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ •

Abriu os olhos, ouvindo aquele barulho horrível soar alto e lhe tirar de seu melhor sonho, há quantos anos não sonhava com sua primeira vez. Olhou ao redor de seu quarto procurando pelo maldito barulho que a fez sair de seu sonho.

Era um celular tocando, olhou pro criado mudo ao lado de sua cama e viu seu celular quietinho, sem emitir som algum, sendo recarregado, então de onde era?

Estava dentro de seu quarto mais não era o seu, então se lembrou que havia ficado com o celular de InuYasha e ligado pra Bankotsu tirá-lo da cadeia, o seu havia acabado a bateria. Quem poderia estar ligando a essa hora, eram oito horas da manhã num sábado, puxou o casaco que estava caído perto de sua cama e tirou o bolso.

Olhou pra tela onde viu o nome Tenshi piscando.

# - Rssss... Isso são horas de ligar? – Resmungou ainda olhando pro celular. Cogitou a possibilidade de ir levar o celular pra InuYasha mais estava furiosa de mais pra se levantar da cama e bancar a boa moça que ajuda um apaixonado casal de namorado, não havia gostada da tal garota desde o inicio, e ainda mais essa de perturbar seu sonho erótico com Sesshoumaru.

Sorrindo meio que sadicamente atendeu o celular com uma voz manhosa.

– Alôoooohhh?

– _Quem ta falando?_ – Perguntou Kagome meio desconfiada.

– Eh... ahhh... Kikyo.

– _Oh, você pode passar pro Inuyasha, por favor?_

– Não vai dar... ele... elehhh ta um pouco ocupado no momento!

– _Ocupado fazendo o que? –_ Perguntou Kagome irritada.

– Ocupada me chupando bem gostoso! – Kikyo desligou o celular rindo e o jogou em cima da poltrona recolheu a coberta no chão se cobriu e voltou a dormir, que sabe volta a sonhar com a noite maravilhosa que passará com Sesshoumaru.

• ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ •

# - O que foi Izara você está agitada? – Questionou Bankotsu vendo a esposa andar de um lado pro outro.

A manha de sábado começou tarde, por causa da noite conturbada de ontem, já eram cerca de uma da tarde quando levantaram, optaram apenas em tomar um café reforçado, pra agüentar o resto do dia. O que não seria fácil, pelo menos para Inuyasha que ainda agüentava o olhar de desgosto de seus pais pela briga com Kouga.

# - Eu não sei tem alguma coisa me angustiando! – Respondeu sentando-se com os outros pro café. Pegou uma torrada e tentou passar geléia mais não conseguiu foi até a sala e pegou o telefone e o entregou a Inuyasha. – Liga pra Kagome e vê se está tudo bem com ela.

# - Ela ainda está zangada comigo tia, por que a Senhora não liga? – Perguntou ele tentando-se desvencilhar do problema, a ultima coisa que queria agora era falar com Kagome, seu ego masculino ainda não havia se restaurado da bronca de ontem.

# - Por que eu sou uma estranha pra ela, ela se senti a vontade com você. Vai querido liga pra mim, a ultima vez que eu tive um mau pressentimento assim ela sumiu por treze anos. – Implorou Izara.

InuYasha recuou ao ver a aflição da tia. Pegou o telefone e discou. Izara sentou-se novamente tentando se acalmar. Nenhum deles notou o sorrisinho sádico que Kikyo tinha na face.

# - Ela não atende o celular, vou ligar na casa deles. – novamente discou os números e quem atendeu foi Sango.

– _Alô?_

– Oi, Sango e o Inuyas...

Tu. Tu. Tu.

# – Ah! Ela desligou na minha cara. – Reclamou ele irritado olhando pro telefone. Novamente discou.

– _O que é que você quer, hein?_ – Atendeu Sango novamente já sabendo que era ele.

– Por quê é que você desligou na minha cara?

– _Porque você e um panaca!_

– Tudo bem, agente resolve essa questão depois. Escuta, a minha tia está preocupada com a Kagome, ela está bem?

– _E muito cara de pau sua mesma perguntar isso. Seu canalha!_

– Ta bom, quer explicar a razão de estar me ofendendo desse jeito. – Engrossou InuYasha.

– _Você merece, seu otário, tomara que a sua priminha Kikyo corte o seu pênis enquanto você dorme!_

Tu. Tu. Tu.

InuYasha ficou paralisado, desde o começa Sango se mostrou ser muito bem educada.

# - O que foi InuYasha? – Perguntou Izara aflita.

# - Não sei, a Sango me tratou mal e ainda desejo que a Kikyo cortasse meu pênis fora. – Respondeu meio receoso. – Será que a Kagome está tão brava assim por causa da minha briga com o Kouga? – Questionou InuYasha meio inseguro.

# - Talvez ela tenha descoberto alguma traição sua. – Falou Kikyo ainda com aquele sorrisinho sádico nos lábios.

# - Não há traição pra ser descoberta. – InuYasha retrucou com raiva.

# - Você sabe de alguma coisa filha? – Perguntou Izara ainda aflita.

# - Não eu só to pegando no pé dele! – Sorriu internamente por ter conseguido brincar com os dois apaixonados com certeza seria divertido ver o drama que ela aprontaria por causa de algo tão bobo.

InuYasha deu uma olhadinha de canto de olho pro pai, estava de castigo e não poderia sair, Sho não deixou de perceber a olhadinha do filho. Olhou pra Izara que suspirava de aflição.

# - Tudo bem... – Bufou resignado. - Pode ir falar com ela... – InuYasha se ergueu com um sorriso no rosto. -... Mas e só por causa da sua tia, você ainda continua de castigo, ouviu?

# - Ouvi pai. – InuYasha seguiu pra garagem onde entrou em seu Peugeot preto.

• ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ •

Não demorou muito pra que InuYasha chegasse na mansão em Coaxial, observou que havia um carro importado na frente da casa, sentiu o cheiro de Kouga, cerrou os pulsos com raiva, mas respirou fundo e os soltou não queria que Kagome ficasse mais brava com ele.

Saiu do carro e bateu na porta. Foi Sango quem atendeu, assim que o viu contorceu a face e ia bater a porta na cara dele, mas este não deixou empurrando a porta.

# - Qual é o seu problema hein? – Questionou nervoso para Sango.

# - A Tenshi não te quer aqui. – Respondeu Kouga do topo da escada.

InuYasha ignorou a presença de Kouga e subiu as escadas.

# - Sai da minha frente. – Pediu meio grosso quando Kouga o impediu de passar.

# - Não!

# - Eu não gostaria de ter que bater em você de novo. – InuYasha falou entre os dentes contendo a raiva, Kouga ao se lembrar da ameaça de Kagome em lhe tirar a filha lhe deu passagem. Mas o seguiu de perto, InuYasha entrou no quarto de Kagome e bateu a porta na cara de Kouga.

Kagome estava sentada perto da janela, com os joelhos dobrados perto do corpo e com a cabeça baixa chorando.

# - Kagome? – Chamou ele. Ela levantou a cabeça surpresa que ele estivesse ali, pois Kouga havia dito que não o deixaria entrar. – O que aconteceu por que está chorando? – Aproximou-se dela e tocou lhe a mão.

# - Não me toca. – Empurrou a mão dele, levantou-se da poltrona onde estava e ficou de costas pra ele.

# - Eu perdi alguma coisa? – Questionou sem entender, mas não recebeu resposta. – É por causa da minha briga com o Kouga?

# - Some da minha vida InuYasha. – Pediu ela chorando.

InuYasha abriu a boca pra falar mais desistiu, não estava entendendo nada.

# - O dia de hoje está muito estranho, a tia Izara estava com um pressentimento ruim em relação a você, pediu pra eu te ligar, a Sango quase me bateu por telefone, e agora você está me mandando embora, eu não vou enquanto não me disser o que aconteceu? – InuYasha cruzou os braços na frente do corpo esperando pela resposta dela.

# - COMO VOCÊ PODE SER TÃO CÍNICO? – Gritou ela ao se virar pra ele. O rosto manchado pelas lagrimas, e a expressão sofrida.

# - CÍNICO EM RELAÇÃO A QUE? Eu ainda não entendi nada. – Gritou também, essa situação já estava cansativa.

# - Não banque o inocente. Eu liguei hoje de manhã pro seu celular e sua prima me contou o que vocês estavam fazendo. – Falou ela enxugando as lagrimas com força e raiva. – Eu estava errado em relação a você, mentiu pra mim, me enganou, disse que ia parar de ficar com ela e não parou.

# - MAS EU PAREI, EU NÃO MENTI. – Gritou irado, então se lembrou do sorrisinho de Kikyo naquela manhã. – O que ela disse a você? – Perguntou tentando se acalmar.

# - Vai embora InuYasha! Acabou pra gente. – Respondeu Kagome segurando pra não chorar mais.

# - O que quer que ela tenha dito a você e mentirá. Eu te amo. – Kagome viu uma lagrima escorrer do olho dele.

# - Eu não acredito em você. – Kagome virou o rosto, e chorou.

# - Por quê não?

# - Não sei, eu só sinto que não deveria. – Respondeu soluçando.

InuYasha se desencostou da poltrona onde estava, abriu a porta do quarto com força e viu Kouga encostado a parede em frente, fechou a porta quase a quebrando e foi embora. Kagome ouviu ele entrar no carro e sair cantando pneu. Jogou-se na cama e chorou mais ainda, até que sentiu uma mão lhe acariciar os cabelos.

# - Kouga. – Olhou pra ele que lhe sorriu, esforçou-se para sentar-se na cama, mas conseguiu. – Você estava certo, você nunca me fez chorar assim.

# - É porque você nunca me amou com essa força que ama ele. Nunca teve medo de me perder. – Sua voz não passou de um sussurro, queria chorar por vê-la daquele jeito e principalmente por ter acabado de se dar conta de que a perderá pra sempre. – Ele estava falando a verdade. Não há cheiro de outra mulher nele alem do seu.

# - Droga! – Exclamou ela pela burrada que acabará de cometer.

# - Vai atrás dele.

Kagome o olhou com carinho, pela primeira vez via Kouga agir como um homem.

# - Você não faz idéia do quanto eu desejei te amar dessa maneira. – Diz Kagome erguendo o corpo e o abraçando.

# - Eu faço idéia sim. Agora vai, antes que eu mude de idéia. – A Empurrou com carinho. Ela se levantou pegou as chaves do carro e se foi.

• ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ •

InuYasha foi socando o volante do carro o caminho inteiro, sem contar os juramentos de morte em relação a Kikyo, ontem ele avia se livrado de ir preso, mais hoje acabaria com a raça daquela mulher, só não entendi porque ela faria algo desse tipo, o que ela ganharia com isso.

Entrou com o carro na propriedade de sua família, sentia seu sangue ferver como ontem na luta com Kouga. Estacionou na garagem, respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar queria acabar com Kikyo mais queria se lembrar disso.

# - Então querido ela está bem? – Perguntou Izara ao avistar o rapaz adentrar a sala.

InuYasha não respondeu, olhou para Kikyo que lhe deu um sorriso cínico. Não conseguiu se controlar mais partiu pra cima dela com fúria.

# - Sua vagabunda – Segurou nos cabelos dela e os puxou pra baixo. Ergueu a mão pra lhe bater.

# - Que isso InuYasha. – Sho gritou e Sesshoumaru o segurou por trás.

# - Me solta seu covarde. – InuYasha não soltou os cabelos dela.

# - Você é uma Piranha. A Kagome terminou comigo por sua culpa.

Sho cravou as unhas no braço de InuYasha pra que ele soltasse Kikyo, mas mesmo assim ele continuou a segurando.

# - Que isso meu filho o que é que deu em você? Solta ela. – Pediu Sho se assustando, pois os olhos dele estavam se tornando vermelhos. – Izayo sai daqui ela vai se transformar. Mirok tira elas daqui. – Pediu ao sobrinho vendo os caninos do filho crescerem.

Bankotsu tentava a todo custo abrir a mão de Inuyasha e soltar os cabelos de Kikyo que já estava sentada no chão sendo arrastada pela força de InuYasha. Sho imobilizou a outra mão de InuYasha que tentava agarrar Kikyo pelo pescoço.

# - Sho. – Sussurrou Izara quase sem ar horrorizada com a cena.

# - Tia? Vamos subir. – Subir pedia Mirok, a impedindo de descer as escadas.

InuYasha conseguiu soltar a mão que Sho prendia e as cravou no ombro do pai que urrou de dor.

# - Pai? – Se assustou Sesshoumaru ao ver o ombro do pai sangrando, segurou InuYasha com mais força p elo tronco.

# - Droga! Eu estou bem. – Exclamou Sho conseguindo prender a mão novamente.

Sesshoumaru puxou o corpo de InuYasha pra trás e o soltou antes que o pai o imobilizasse na parede, Kikyo gritava de dor pelo tufo de cabelo que lhe foi arrancado, Sesshoumaru tentou ajudar a soltá-la mais ele a segurava com uma força tremenda não conseguiu.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Kagome estacionou o carro na porta da casa de seu namorado e pode ouvir a gritaria que ocorria lá dentro, saiu do carro correndo e adentrou a casa, deparando-se com aquela cena tenebrosa, InuYasha transformado e imobilizado na parede, Sho o segurando e sangrando, Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu tentando soltar os cabelos de Kikyo.

# - Kagome vem pra cá. – Chamou Izara ao ver a filha entrar na casa.

Kagome olhou pro outro lado, onde viu IzaYo chorando horrorizada com a cena e Mirok a impedindo de se aproximar do filho. Ao invés de se proteger como Izara pediu ela foi em direção a InuYasha.

# - Kagome sai daqui. – Grito Sho ao vê-la se aproximar.

Kagome se agachou e tocou a mão de InuYasha tentando também soltar os cabelos dela. Kikyo parou de gritar ao ver a irmã tentando lhe ajudar. Jamais pensou que sua brincadeirinha fosse acabar dessa maneira, por que ela a estava ajudando mesmo sabendo que ela era culpada de toda a briga, talvez essa tenha sido a razão que a levou a fazer a brincadeira, pois mesmo sem conhecer bem a irmã sabia que ela era daquele tipo de pessoa que não guarda magoa, que ajuda os outros não importa o que precisassem e era isso que Kikyo sempre odiará nela. Queria que Kagome a odiasse por causa da briga e principalmente pelo que ouve no dia do seqüestro, a culpa e a verdade que carregou sem ninguém saber por todos esses anos seria menos pesada se ela a odiasse.

Muitas e muitas vezes pensou em contar a verdade para a mãe mais o medo a interrompeu, afinal só tinha seis anos, e não queria ser rejeitada pela família como Tanaka fora. Mentira sobre aquele maldito dia que a irmã sumiu, mentira por medo, e agora que ela voltou à culpa a consumia. A culpa fora toda dela, poderia ter evitado aquela fatalidade que arruinara toda a sua família, mas agora depois de treze anos a verdade não faria diferença.

InuYasha ao sentir aquela mão quente junta da sua, parou de rosnar, sentiu no ar o gostoso cheiro de Jasmim que só a sua garota tinha, Kagome conseguiu soltar a mão dele, Kikyo se agarrou a Bankotsu com medo.

# - Pode soltar ele. – Pediu ela a Sho.

# - Mas ele ainda está transformado. – retrucou, mais viu que seu filho parava de se debater e de rosnar, ele olhava para Kagome.

# - Ele não vai atacar ninguém. – Kagome tocou o braço de Sho o fazendo soltar InuYasha, que olhava confuso pra todos, a medida que sua respiração se acalmava, suas garras e caninos voltavam ao tamanho normal. Piscou os olhos e voltaram a ser dourados como sempre foram.

InuYasha achou estranho todos o olhavam assustados menos Kagome que o olhava com carinho, mas quando ela havia chegado? E por que a Kikyo chorava desesperada daquele jeito, olhou pra mão onde viu alguns fios de cabelos presos. Entendeu que havia se transformado novamente.

# - Diz a verdade pra ela Kikyo. – Falou Inuyasha. Kikyo ficou em silencio apenas chorando no peito de Bankotsu. Avançou em direção a ela mais Bankotsu se colocou na frente e Sesshoumaru. – Anda fala!

# - Não precisa InuYasha. – Falou Kagome. – O Kouga me confirmou que não a cheiro de outra mulher em você.

# - Ahh... Então agora você acredita. Mas só por que ele disse, não é? – Irritou-se novamente.

# - Eu não sei o que é... – Kagome voltou a chorar. – Mas tem alguma coisa dentro de mim que me manda acreditar mais nela do que em você. O que queria que eu pensasse, ela mora a três passos do seu quarto.

# - QUERIA QUE ACREDITASSE EM MIM. – Gritou ele, enxugou com raiva a lagrima que escorreu.

# - É a sua conexão com a Kikyo faz com que você confie nela, Kagome. – Tentou explicar Izara.

# - Que tipo de irmã faz algo assim, eu acreditei porque o tipo que eu conheço não faria. – Respondeu olhando pra Kikyo.

# - Ah, foi só uma brincadeira, sua menina estúpida. O celular dele ficou comigo por causa da briga de ontem, nos fomos dormir quase as quatro da madruga e você me acordou as oito da manha pra ficar de papinho furado com ele. E brincadeira. – Respondeu Kikyo soltando-se de Bankotsu.

# - Então Bankotsu, essa e a tão maravilhosa conexão da qual você me falou ontem? – Perguntou ela chorando de raiva.

# - Kagome, a sua irmã sempre teve o gene ruim, eu tenho certeza que ela não fez por mal. A sua família só está... – Izara tentou acabar com a briga.

# - ELA NÃO E MINHA IRMÃ E VOCÊS NÃO SÃO A MINHA FAMILIA, SÃO SÓ UM BANDO DE DESCONHECIDOS QUE INVADIRAM A MINHA VIDA. É O MEU NOME E TENSHI. – Interrompeu Kagome, gritando o que lhe esteve entalado durante as ultimas semanas.

Se arrependeu na hora pelo que disse ao ver Izara abaixar os olhos magoada, queria se esconder do olhar deles, não se importou em estar entrando sem pedir, apenas subiu as escadas virou a direita e entrou na primeira porta que viu, os olhos turvos pelas lagrimas não a deixaram ver bem onde estava apenas observou uma mesa no centro, arrastou a cadeira e se escondeu em baixo dela.

# - Pra onde ela foi? – Questionou Mirok olhando para o andar de cima da casa.

# - Deixe-a ficar sozinha um pouco, filho. – Pediu Izara, olhou pra Kikyo que ainda se tremia de medo grudada ao peito de Bankotsu foi até ela e acariciou seus cabelos e a abraçou junto.

Foi só então que Inuyasha percebeu o sangue em sua outra mão, sentindo o cheiro de quem era olhou para o pai, e não pode segurar mais as lagrimas.

# - Oh pai! Me desculpa. – Pediu ele indo esconder o rosto no abraço que Sho ofereceu.

# - Não foi nada. – Acariciou as costas do filho. Izayo abraçou os dois pelo lado. Acariciou o rosto do marido e deixou mais lagrimas caírem, InuYasha depositou a cabeça no ombro da mãe e se deixou ser consolado por ela.

# - Ah eu quero um abraçinho também! – Falou Mirok.

# - Vem meu menino. - Chamou Izara estendendo lhe o braço, nunca em todos os anos em que conviveram juntos ouve uma briga como essa. Mirok abraçou a mãe e a irmã meio de lado, não se importou em parecer ridículo ao pedir um abraço todo aquela cena fora terrível e estava igualmente assustado como Kikyo.

Meio sem jeito Sesshoumaru chegou ao lado do pai que passou a mão em seu ombro e o juntou naquele abraço. No fim tudo havia acabado bem. Não exatamente tudo, Izara olhou pro andar de cima da casa, sabia que sua menina estava lá chorando sozinha, sabia que ela deveria estar precisando de um abraço como aquele, não queria que sofresse.

# - Afinal o que foi que você disse a Kagome, hein Kikyo? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

# - Que o Inuyasha estava me chupando. – Respondeu ela meio abafada pelo peito de Bankotsu.

# - Ah! Sua... Otária. – Resmungou InuYasha com voz de choro.

**CONTINUA...**

• ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ • ◘ •

**Notinha da autora:**

Foi um pouco difícil fazer esse capitulo e está um pouco menor, uma coisa eu queria deixar clara, na minha estória não há vilões, o Narak e um Padrasto muito bonzinho que ama as sobrinhas e a enteada, a participação dele será mínima.

E quanto a Kikyo já deu pra perceber que ela causará alguns danos, mas não por ser má, se leram atentamente o capitulo já entenderam bem o por que, o romance dela e do Sesshoumaru será apenas uma historia do passado, o Sesshoumaru faz par com a Rin embora eu não faça idéia de como vou colocar os dois juntos, e quanto a Kikyo terá um romance muito quente com um dos irmãos do Bankotsu, adivinhem quem, sim ele mesmo o Suikotsu.

E por favor não me crucifiquem pelo Mirok e a Sangozinha. E não fiquem com peninha do Kouga ele também logo terá alguém.

Então e isso.

B-jos e deixem muitas, muitas Reviews

**Linoklis ♥**


	9. Capítulo 9 Impiedosa Culpa

- ◘ - **Um Lugar pra se chamar de Lar**** - **◘ -

**Capítulo 9 - Impiedosa Culpa.**

O espelho do banheiro estava embaçado, passou a mão aberta nele onde viu sua imagem se formar. Ainda não acreditava na loucura que havia acontecido àquela tarde. Seus olhos inchados do choro de poucas horas atrás e apesar do abraço protetor que ganhara ainda não se sentia segura. Ainda não se sentia em paz, alias nunca mais estaria em paz, não agora que sua irmã caçula havia voltado e trazido com ela todos as magoas e temores de um passado que implorava aos céus poder esquecer.

Será que compreenderiam a verdade se ela contasse? Ou talvez a dor de sua culpa ficasse pior ao ver todos que ama apontarem lhe o dedo e chamarem na de mentirosa.

O silêncio sempre foi o seu melhor amigo, e a dor era sua escapatória.

Abriu o armário do banheiro, havia uma caixinha azul com algodão dentro, na prateleira de cima, a abriu revelando que embaixo havia uma navalha, a retirou de seu esconderijo e encostou a junto à pele clara de seu braço, pressionou para depois puxá-la com força fazendo um corte em seu braço. Pressionou o ferimento com a mão manchando a pia do banheiro com aquele liquido viscoso e vermelho que escorria dentre seus longos dedos. Sorriu feliz, por sentir a culpa se esvair por aquele corte.

Há tanto tempo não fazia aquilo. Há quanto tempo não se sentia assim tão mal, a ponto de precisar se cortar.

Pegou a toalha pendurada e estancou o sangue. Limpou o que havia caído na pia e depois mergulhou dentro da água usada da banheira. Não queria deixar indícios do que praticava. Apesar de lhe parecer relaxante, sua família acharia uma loucura.

"_Mas eles estariam certos, isso não é normal."_ – Kikyo pensou puxando o tampão da banheira pra que ela esvaziasse. Guardou tudo e jogou a toalha encharcada dentro do cesto de roupa suja. Vestiu uma camiseta preta de manga comprida, uma calça jeans e suspirou fundo antes de criar coragem para sair do quarto e enfrentar o olhar bonzinho da irmã.

Aquele olhar que aumentava sua culpa, olhar que lhe mostraria que ela não estava mais zangada ou magoada com tudo que ela fizera.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

# - Posso te fazer companhia? – Perguntou Sho para Kagome que continuava escondida embaixo da mesa de seu escritório.

# - Claro. Vocês demoraram pra me encontrar? – perguntou ela meio envergonhada.

# - Não, eu sabia que estava aqui, foi a Izara quem pediu pra deixar você um pouco sozinha. – Ele sentou no chão em frente ela, já estava de banho tomado, e com o ombro enfaixado.

# - Ela ficou muito magoada pelo que eu falei? – Perguntou Kagome enxugando as lágrimas secas que estavam em seu rosto.

# - Não. Ela sabe que não foi por mal, do mesmo modo que sabe que a Kikyo não fez aquela brincadeira por mal. Que foi de péssimo gosto mais não passou de uma brincadeira. – Sho acariciou o rosto dela. – Kagome, eu imagino o quanto à verdade modificou a sua vida. Mas é a verdade, você e Kagome Higurashi, e antes de nos rejeitar, tente ao menos nos conhecer. Das poucas vezes que esteve aqui foram em situações de conflito. Ontem a noite a Kikyo disse uma coisa que todos concordamos, nós não sentimos que você tenha voltado, pra nos você ainda continua desaparecida, não sabemos nada a seu respeito, talvez se nos desse uma chance vindo morar aqui, onde e o seu verdadeiro Lar, nos deixar conhecê-la, quem sabe assim, estando perto de nos você consiga nos ver como a sua família. – Kagome abriu a boca pra responder, mas Sho não deixou que falasse. – Não precisa dar uma resposta apenas pense, eu sei que um passo grande, mas também sei que deseja nos conhecer tanto quanto a gente deseja conhecer você. Agora vamos sair de debaixo dessa mesa. – estendeu a mão pra ela e a ajudou a se levantar.

# - Coisa mais infantil se esconder debaixo de uma mesa. – Falou ela rindo.

Só então observou em volta, a mesa muito bem arrumada, com objetos de escritório, algumas pastas, e envolta livros eram o papel de parede do lugar, todos de direito. Uma mesa baixa de centro com dois sofás, lugar próprio para reuniões.

# - O que é essa sala? – Questionou olhando em volta.

# - É o meu escritório, eu sou juiz de direito. – Respondeu ele abrindo a porta.

# - Desculpa ter invadido assim. – Pediu ela meio sem graça, o acompanhou pelo corredor. – Queria tanto me esconder de vocês que nem olhei pra onde ia.

# - Talvez tenha sido um extinto que a tenha guiado.

# - Como assim?

# - Você sempre se escondia embaixo da minha mesa quando fazia alguma coisa errada. – Responde sorrindo pra ela.

# - Serio? – Deu uma suave gargalhada ao descer as escadas, então viu Kouga sentado no sofá em frente a InuYasha. Os dois não se falavam nem se olhavam. InuYasha tentava se entreter conversando com Mirok, mas era nítido o seu incomodo. – Kouga? O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela.

# - Mamãe. – Gritou Pumpkin chorando, correu até a mãe pedindo por colo.

# - O meu amor o que foi? – Acariciando os cabelinhos da menina que chorava em seu ombro agarradinha ao pescoço dela.

# - Eu tive um pesadelo. O Inuyasha tinha vilado um mostlão e te comido. – contou ela ainda chorando.

# - Eu tive que trazer ela, ainda ta com medo de mim e não quis o meu colo. – Respondeu ele meio contrariado, afinal a culpa disso era dele.

# - E você é a babá da Pumpkin há muito tempo? – Perguntou Izara a Abby, as duas vinham da cozinha.

# - Desde que ela nasceu. – Abby havia ido lavar o bico de Pumpkin que havia caído no chão e Izara lhe fez companhia. – Essa ingrata não quis nem ao menos o meu colo. – Reclamou Abby para Kagome - Ela não parou de chorar um minuto desde que acordou. Só queria a mamãe.

# - Você quer mama? – Perguntou Kagome a Pumpkin que com a voz chorosa soltou um "aham".

# - Eu vou preparar a mamadeira. – Disse Abby.

# - Não tudo bem eu vou dar do peito. – Respondeu Kagome indo sentar-se ao lado de Kouga, Inuyasha ficou surpreso por Kagome ainda amamentar a filha no peito, pois ela não tinha seios de quem amamenta.

Kagome abaixou a alça da blusa expondo o seio que foi coberto pela boquinha infantil de Pumpkin que fechou os olhinhos e começou a mamar.

Izara sentiu orgulho ao ver que a filha era uma ótima mãe, a viu enxugar as pequenas lagrimas da menina e lhe beijar a testa com carinho. Foi então que sentiu nojo por ver aquela cena. Kagome era bem educada, madura e meiga, mas nada disso era mérito seu, sentiu o estomago embrulhar não pela gravidez, mas por se lembra que tudo isso era mérito de KaguYa.

# - Mãe? O que foi? – Perguntou Mirok vendo que a mãe não parecia se sentir muito bem.

# - Só enjôo de grávida. – mentiu ela.

Kouga ainda estava chateado pela filha não ter pedido pelo seu colo, na hora da luta nem ao menos se lembrará que sua filha estava ali, um ato impensado, admitiu, pior foi quando Kagome esteve no hospital e lhe deu o pior sermão de sua vida, e ainda ameaçou lhe tirar Pumpkin, conseguiria viver sem ter Kagome, mas Pumpkin era a única coisa boa que já havia feito na vida, e agora ela estava triste com ele, e sabia que não seria fácil reconquistá-la, pois era teimosa como a mãe.

Viu um pouquinho de leite escorrer pelo queixo da menina, ergueu o braço e limpou com dedo, Pumpkin soltou a mãozinha que se apoiava no peito da mãe e segurou a mão dele, sorriu por saber que ela já não estava tão chateada.

Enquanto isso Inuyasha observava a cena meio contrariado, queria reclamar pela proximidade dele em relação a Kagome, mas Kouga estava querendo era o carinho da filha, mesmo assim não deixou de sentir se um intruso em tudo isso, Kagome já tinha a sua própria família, e ao olhar dele, os três pareciam perfeitos.

# - Então Kouga? – Falou Izara quebrando o silêncio, sentou-se ao lado de Bankotsu e fitou o Yokai lobo. – Quantos anos você tem?

# - Vinte.

# - Já faz faculdade?

# - Sim, de administração, to no segundo ano. – Respondeu ele.

# - Quantos anos você tinha quando engravidou ela? – Perguntou Mirok.

Kagome riu com a chuva de perguntas que Kouga recebia.

# - Eu tinha 16.

# - É você não se apavorou? – Mirok se recostou um pouco parecia interessado na historia.

# - Não, naquela época ela ainda acreditava que eu era o homem da vida dela. – Respondeu ele olhando pra ela.

Kagome olhou em volta, observando que Kikyo não estava presente. Desde o começo esteve interessada em conversar e conhecer a irmã, afinal as lembranças que teve de sua infância, a garota estava presente, sentia uma vontade desesperada de abraçá-la, mas ao que parecia Kikyo a odiava. Então era melhor não se aproximar dela por enquanto.

# - Mirok o que está fazendo aqui? – Cortou Kagome, as perguntas que ele fazia a Kouga.

# - Eu moro aqui. – Respondeu sem entender.

# - Éhhh, mas você não deveria estar em um encontro? – Questionou ela.

Mirok se mexeu incomodado com o questionamento dela. Queria estar com Sango, e beijar aquela boca vermelhinha que só ela tinha, mas ainda não estava pronto pra um relacionamento, principalmente para um relacionamento sem sexo.

# - Você não vai nem ao menos ligar pra Sango e dizer que não vai? – Perguntou Kagome vendo que a relutância dele em responder significava isso.

# - Você vai dispensar a Sango? – Perguntou Kouga surpreso. – Sem querer ofender mais você e um idiota.

# - Concordo. – Disse Izara. Mirok olhou assustado para mãe por ela ter concordo com ele.

# - Vai ser melhor assim, eu não quero magoá-la. Ela é uma boa garota, mas eu não sou do tipo que namora. – Respondeu ele meio contrariado.

# - Como você sabe se nunca tentou? – Perguntou Izara.

# - Ah qual é tia Izara, não é preciso nem tentar pra saber que isso ai não presta. – Falou Sesshoumaru provocando Mirok que o olhou com cara feia.

# - Você tem idéia de quantos caras matariam pra ter um encontro com a Sango? – Falou Kouga ainda surpreso com Mirok. – E ela tava linda quando eu sai da casa delas, uma sainha rodada e uma blusinha de lycra.

Mirok já podia até imaginar a perfeição da imagem de Sango com uma blusa de lycra mostrando os contornos de seus seios redondos e os bico completamente duros e aquelas coxas grossas expostas ao seu deleite, já podia se sentir excitado só com a visão de sua mente, era essa mais uma razão para não poder continuar com aquilo, não conseguiria se segurar estando com Sango, e não queria desrespeitá-la.

# - Por que não quer ao menos tentar? – Questionou Kagome.

# - Ah e assunto meu. – Respondeu ele irritado.

# - E por que a Sango e virgem. - Revelou Izara.

# - Mãe! – Resmungou Mirok pela mãe ter contado.

# - É isso não e melhor? – Perguntou Kouga confuso.

# - Como pode ser melhor? Eu não tenho saco pra ficar brincando de namorar. – Respondeu Mirok, viu que Kagome o fuzilava com os olhos.

# - Eu esperei oito anos a sua irmã resolver perder a virgindade. Mas o melhor período do nosso namoro foi antes da gente transar. Agente aos poucos ia experimentando algumas coisas. O que acabou deixando ela expert em algumas coisas. – Contou Kouga tentando fazer a cabeça de Mirok.

# - Então e por isso que ela e tão boa em sexo oral. – Falou InuYasha mais pra si, arregalou os olhos ao perceber que havia falado em voz alta.

# - É mesmo, você já viu como ela consegue colocar em baixo da língua. – Kouga concordou.

# - É muito gost...

# - HEI! – Kagome gritou para chamar a atenção dos dois. Izara tentava a todo custo abafar o riso no peito de Bankotsu que também se divertia com o embaraço de Kagome. – Fico feliz que vocês dois se dêem bem, mas podem falar de outra coisa que não seja eu.

# - Agente não tem nenhuma outra em comum, a não ser você. – Brincou InuYasha.

# - Verdade. – Concordou Kouga divertindo se pra valer.

# - É você perdeu a virgindade com a Kagome? – Perguntou Mirok.

# - Foi. – Respondeu Kouga, Kagome viu que talvez a conversa com Kouga pudesse ajudar Mirok a ver que namorar uma virgem não seria tão ruim assim. – Quando a minha mãe deu no pé, o meu pai disse algo que eu não esqueci, nos só adquirimos o respeito dos outros quando os respeitamos. Não é tão difícil ser fiel quanto você pensa.

Mirok ponderou as palavras de Kouga, talvez ele estivesse certo, mais sua natureza masculina o dizia que não seria nada fácil. Kagome viu o conflito nos olhos de Mirok, sabia que ele queria estar com Sango mais algo em sua cabeça o mandava ficar.

# - Kouga me empresta o seu celular. – Pediu Kagome.

Prontamente ele o entregou a ela que discou pra sua casa.

– _Oi, Sango... É ele não vai..._

Mirok se contraiu no sofá.

– _Agente tentou te avisar que ele não era do tipo que namora... Mas tudo bem eu tenho um plano..._

Kouga viu Kagome sorrir de maneira maliciosa, e riu ao pensar na encrenca que Mirok havia se metido.

# - Ta vendo esse sorriso. – Disse Kouga apontando para Kagome. – Você ta ferrado, cara!

– _Eu te conto quando chegar... Tchau._

# - Como assim você tem um plano? Um plano pra que? – Questionou Mirok meio desconfiado.

Kikyo estava voltando pra sala após ter tomado um banho e se recuperado de todo aquele drama que houve mais cedo e acabou ouvindo a resposta de Kagome.

# - É trabalho dos irmãos mais velhos protegerem os mais novos, ninguém magoa uma das minhas irmãzinhas sem ser punido. – Disse Kagome com um sorriso no rosto que Izara adorou ver, era bom ver a filha ali se dando bem com a sua família.

# - Mas eu sou seu verdadeiro irmão e não elas. – Disse Mirok contrariado.

# - De sangue sim, mas elas são minhas irmãs do coração. Além disso, você e meu irmão mais velho e o trabalho dos mais novos é azucrinar a vida dos mais velhos. – Respondeu Kagome.

# - É a mais pura verdade, não é irmãozinho? – Falou Sesshoumaru provocando InuYasha.

Kikyo travou no fim da escada, o que ela disse era verdade, desde que Kagome nascerá era seu trabalho cuidar dela, ás vezes achava ruim, mais na maioria das vezes amava cuidar da irmãzinha. Empurrá-la no balanço, segurar em sua mão pra que ela não sumisse, então a imagem do dia do seqüestro lhe voltou à mente.

– _Maninha, segura a minha mãozinha._

_A infantil mão da menina pairando no ar esperando ser segurada pela dela._

– _Eu odeio ter que cuidar de você._

– _Maninha... _

– _Queria que você sumisse._

_Viu a pequena lagrima escorrer dos olhinhos azuis da irmã caçula._

# - Kikyo? – Chamou Izara, estranhando o fato da filha estar parada aos pés da escada e de olhos fechados. Kikyo abriu os olhos surpresa, estavam marejados pelas lagrimas, engoliu o choro e foi sentar ao lado da mãe. – Que foi filha? – Perguntou acariciando os cabelos de Kikyo. – Parece que há algo pesado sobre as suas costas, e a carga acabou de ficar mais pesada ainda.

# - Não há nada nas minhas costas mãe. – Respondeu Kikyo não querendo olhar para Kagome mais foi inevitável, por sorte ela olhava para a filha e não para ela.

# - Tudo bem eu vou fingir que acredito. – Disse Izara pegando a mão de Kikyo e colocando entre as suas. – Mas talvez a carga seja menos pesada se você a partilhar com alguém. – Insistiu Izara.

# - Ou talvez só piore e você passe a me odiar. – resistiu Kikyo.

# - Eu nunca odiaria nenhum dos meus filhos. Conte. – Pediu Izara com sua costumeira calma. Kagome não pode resistir mais, tinha que olhar para a irmã e para a mãe, desde que descobrirá a verdade sobre suas origens tudo havia se tornado um pan demônios, mas agora os vendo ali calmos conversando e se apoiando como uma família deve fazer, pensou que talvez não fosse ser tão ruim assim, estar presente ali, desviou o olhar para Sho que estava sentado ao lado de InuYasha e lhe sorriu meigamente, e de alguma forma Sho pareceu ter entendido o recado e lhe sorriu de volta.

# - Não há nada pra ser contado, mãe. – Respondeu Kikyo fingindo desinteresse.

Izara suspirou, conhecia a filha melhor do que ninguém, e sabia que havia algo que deixava a consciência da filha mais do que pesada, culpou-se por não ter percebido antes o quanto à carga era pesada, mas agora que sabia tentaria amenizar o sofrimento dela. Kikyo se levantou do sofá e desapareceu pela porta da cozinha voltou trazendo um pacote de bolacha que colocou em cima da mesinha alta da sala onde ficavam os porta retratos, pendurado à parede havia um espelho retangular, onde ela verificou seu cabelo. Mirok vendo o pacote de bolachas foi até lá atacar também.

# - Pode pegar. – Falou Kikyo irônica vendo que Mirok havia pegado quatro bolachas do pacote.

# - Brigado maninha. – Respondeu Mirok quase cuspindo a bolacha que enfiara inteira na boca. Kikyo se perguntou como aquele moleque que era o seu irmão podia ser capaz e deixar uma garota interessada nele. Talvez porque nenhuma delas conviviam com ele como ela.

# - Que foi! – Questionou Mirok vendo que a irmã ria de sua cara.

InuYasha se aproximou dos dois e também pegou um bolacha do pacote. Kikyo ficou seria ao ver o primo se aproximar e voltou a mexer nos cabelos olhando se no espelho.

# - O dano foi permanente? – Questionou ele olhando para o cabelo dela.

# - Sorte a sua que não. – Respondeu Kikyo sem olhá-lo.

# - Desculpa. – Pediu ele meio envergonhado.

# - Me Desculpa também, na hora eu achei engraçado. – respondeu Kikyo, virou-se pra ele e o encarou, sorriu ao ver que ele não estava mais tão zangado com ela.

InuYasha chegou perto e deu um abraço nela que foi retribuído.

# - Abraço em grupo. – Brincou Mirok abraçando os dois juntos.

# - Palhaço. – Reclamou InuYasha ao se soltar dos dois, ergueu a mão mas não conseguiu alcançar o tapa na orelha de Mirok, pois este se afastou rindo.

Kagome observou toda a cena, mas não estava com ciúme e sim com inveja por não fazer parte daquela vida, se sentiu triste por pensar em todas as brincadeiras que perderá, todos os momentos marcantes que não participara, então olhou para Izara percebendo que ela também olhava para os filhos satisfeita por terem feito as pazes, e então olhou para Pumpkin ainda grudada ao seu peito mamando, e pensou como seria nunca mais vê-la, perder seu primeiro dia na escolinha, a sua primeira paixão, estar presente quando ela se tornar mocinha. Izara havia perdido tanto de sua vida também, talvez Sho estivesse certo, talvez se ela ao menos tentasse lhes dar uma chance.

# - Izara? – Chamou Kagome. Izara a olhou sorridente. – Me desculpa pelo que falei, eu gosto de vocês.

# - Eu sei querida. – Respondeu Izara acolhendo Kikyo que sentou-se ao seu lado. InuYasha voltou pra perto do pai com o pacote de bolacha na mão.

# - Mamãe eu num quelo mais. – disse Pumpkin soltando o peito dela e se levantando antes de deixar que ela o guardasse de volta na blusa, foi até InuYasha e lhe estendeu a mãozinha. – Dá uma pa mim. – Pediu ela olhando pro pacote de bolacha.

# - Você ainda está chateada comigo pelo que aconteceu? – Perguntou Inuyasha fazendo barulho com o saquinho só pra provocá-la.

# - Naum. – Disse ela mostrando seu sorriso, onde já se viam um par de caninos afiados. InuYasha lhe entregou a bolacha.

# - Que safada! – Exclamou Kouga chateado por ver que a filha era facilmente comprada com uma bolacha. – É com o pai você ainda ta chateada? – Perguntou Kouga a Pumpkin.

# - Naum papai. – Disse sorrindo enquanto mordia a bolacha.

# - É o poder do leite materno. – Brincou Kagome.

# - E muito bom que você ainda de o peito, eu dei a vocês três ate secar. – Falou Izara cheia de recordações.

# - Eu não pude amamentar muito a Pumpkin quando ela nasceu, os médicos acharam melhor eu amamentar só a Poppet, por ela ser fraquinha e a Pumpkin nasceu bem forte e gordinha, não e minha yokaizinha? – Falou Kagome.

# - É mamãe. – Respondeu a menina que já se encontrava no colo de Sho com outra bolacha na mão.

# - A senhora já viu uma foto da Poppet? – Perguntou Kouga já mexendo no bolso de trás da calça jeans que vestia.

# - Não. – Respondeu Izara, Kouga abriu a carteira e retirou a foto de dentro, e lhe entregou.

Izara se segurou pra conter o choro, a imagem mostrava Kagome sentada na cama do hospital com Pumpkin nos braços e Kouga recostado ao seu lado com um braço por seus ombros e em seu colo estava a pequena Poppet.

# - Nossa como é miudinha. – Falou ela passando os dedos sobre a imagem da menina, podia se ver as pequenas manchas pretas da energia sinistra de Pumpkin no rostinho de Poppet.

# - Posso ver também. – Pediu Sho estendendo a mão.

# - É a minha maninha. – Falou Pumpkin vendo a imagem junto de Sho.

# - Ela é tão lindinha quanto você. – brincou ele acariciando os cabelos da menina.

# - Eh... eu tenho saudade dela. Eu quelia te uma maninha pa potege.

Os olhos de Kagome se encheram de lagrimas, Kouga percebendo deu um leve cutucão com o cotovelo nela que o olhou sorrindo e conseguiu disfarçar não deixando que elas caíssem.

# - Izara você concorda se eu vier morar aqui? – Perguntou Kagome surpreendendo a todos na sala.

Izara por sua vez colocou a mão sobre o rosto e soluçou alto, chorando.

# - Mãe que isso? – Kikyo achou graça pela mãe ter caído no choro por nada, mas a verdade e que ela também estava feliz com a noticia.

# - Se você acha que e muito complicado tudo bem, e que foi o Sho quem sugeriu e eu achei...

# - Não, o que eu mais quero e que você venha morar com agente, eu só fiquei fel... – Izara soluçou novamente pelo choro

# - Acho que ela quis dizer que está emocionada por você ter decidido vir morar com agente. – Respondeu Bankotsu falando pela primeira vez.

# - É você Pumpkin, quer morar aqui com agente? – Perguntou Sho, brincando que roubava o nariz da menina.

# - Quelo! Você vai binca comigo todo dia? – Perguntou ela com sua voz infantil.

# - Mas é claro. – Respondeu ele rindo.

# - Sho você realmente conquistou ela. – Disse Kagome satisfeita. Nesse momento seus olhar se cruzou com o de InuYasha, ele lhe sorriu mostrando o quanto também estava feliz com a noticia, queria se jogar em seu colo pedir desculpas por ter duvidado dele e lhe encher de beijos, mas Kouga era a ultima pessoa no mundo que queria magoar, guardou sua vontade e apenas lhe sorriu de volta na forma mais alegre que conseguiu.

# - É quanto a Abby? – Perguntou Kagome.

# - Há um lugar pra ela também não se preocupe. – Falou IzaYo olhando para Abby.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Tanaka trancou a porta de seu apartamento, e chamou pelo elevador, o hotel era extremamente luxuoso, mas apesar de estar treze anos morando nele nunca o conseguiu chamar de Lar. Era diferente na mansão, onde tinha todo aquele movimento, as crianças, ali era somente ele e sua solitária vida.

Izara o havia telefonado na tarde passada, pois tinha algo importante a lhe contar, mas não pode ir já que estava atolado de serviço, como sempre. Entrou no elevador onde haviam duas jovens moças, que lhe sorriram maliciosamente e cochicharam uma no ouvido da outra, ambas loiras e com corpos de dar inveja a qualquer mulher. Tanaka nem ao menos as notou, estava com seu terno azul escuro lendo um documento que tirou de dentro da pasta.

# - Oi. – Disse uma das loiras, a que usava um vestido vermelho.

Tanaka franziu as sobrancelhas. É olhou pra elas , mas não respondeu.

# - Você mora aqui, não é mesmo? Nós sempre te vemos por ai! – Falou a outra de vestido preto com um exagerado decote.

# - Sim, eu moro. – Respondeu com descaso voltando os olhos pro papel.

# - Eu estava conversando com a minha amiga aqui, que talvez nos pudéssemos ir até o seu apartamento, toma um pouco de vinho e nos conhecermos melhor.

Tanaka não acreditava no que ouvia, duas moças que podiam ter idade pra serem filhas dele flertavam com ele assim tão descaradamente.

# - Obrigado pela oferta, mas não.

As duas arregalaram os olhos, transtornadas com a recusa dele, qualquer homem daria tudo pra ter uma delas e ele ali recusando as duas. As portas do elevador se abriram e Tanaka se retirou.

Jogou a pasta no banco do passageiro, fechou a porta e ligou o carro.

# - Esse mundo está perdido. – Reclamou ainda com as imagens da moças na cabeça.

Nunca houve uma outra mulher em sua vida desde seu divorcio com Izara, já estava com cinqüenta anos, alguns cabelos fios brancos em seus cabelos negro e escorridos não lhe faziam mal, alias o deixavam mais charmoso ainda, conseguiria ter uma mulher muito bonita, se quisesse. Mas a solidão virou seu castigo. E ainda não se sentia pronto pra ser absolvido, a verdade e que se dependesse dele o castigo seria para sempre, de todos naquela mansão, ele foi o mais punido, ele não apenas perdeu Kagome com também a esposa e o respeito do filho.

Não demorou muito pra que entrasse na propriedade. Estacionou o carro na porta e entrou na casa. Encontrou Mirok na sala conversando animadamente com Inuyasha, Kikyo e Sesshoumaru, ao ver o pai ali Mirok na hora fechou a cara, mas Tanaka não se importou muito ao ver o sorriso lindo e carinhoso que Kagome lhe ofereceu a ver ele.

# - Você não deveria entrar aqui sem bater, essa não é mais a sua casa. – Resmungou Mirok cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

# - É bom te ver também filho. – Respondeu ele triste.

Tanaka sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Kagome onde ganhou um gostoso beijo dela no rosto.

# - Não sabia que ia encontrá-la aqui. – Tanaka segurou na mão de Kagome e a beijou com carinho.

Kikyo viu nos olhos do pai a mesma culpa que ela carregava anonimamente dentro dela, por essa razão nunca o destratou como Mirok.

# - A minha netinha está aqui? – Questionou Tanaka vendo alguns brinquedos jogados no chão.

# - Ta sim. Ela se sujou de chocolate e a Izara e a Izayo foram lá pra cima ver a Abby trocar a roupinha dela.

# - Quem é Abby?

# - A babá da Pumpkin.

# - É quem e ele? – Perguntou Tanaka olhando para Kouga.

# - Esse e o pai da Pumpkin. O Kouga. – Apresentou Kagome. Kouga levantou-se do sofá e ergueu a mão para cumprimentá-lo mais Tanaka não a aceitou.

Kouga recuou receoso, voltando-se a sentar no sofá.

# - Só pra deixar bem claro, se eu estivesse presente na vida da minha filha quando você a engravidou aos catorze anos, você não estaria vivo agora. – Respondeu Tanaka deixando claro que não gostava de Kouga.

# - Com toda certeza. – Concordou Sho. – Eu não diria morto, mas quem sabe com uma perna quebrada, talvez duas.

# - Vocês falam como se eu fosse o culpado. – Se defendeu Kouga.

# - Mas você é. – Falou InuYasha com voz irritada.

# - Pra começo de conversa, foi o anjinho ali que resolveu parar de usar camisinha. É quer saber porque? – Questionou Kouga, respondendo a provocação de Inuyasha.

# - Não ele não quer saber o porque. – Falou Kagome olhando um olhar cheio de significados para Kouga que foi ignorado completamente.

# - Ela disse que sem a camisinha podia me sentir bem mais fundo nela. – Contou Kouga com a maior naturalidade. – E também foi idéia dela esperar peladinha no meu quarto usando apenas as jóias que eu dei pra ela, após uma viagem de uma semana que eu fiz com meu pai, aquela imagem foi tão empolgante que nos transamos doze vezes e aquele coisa que ela pos dentro dela saiu do lugar e ela acabou engravidando, em resumo foi tudo culpa dela.

# - Que coisa? – Questionou Inuyasha para Kagome.

# - Diafragma. – Respondeu Kagome super envergonhada.

# - Oh, o InuYasha vivia tirando o meu também, você já viu como ele e apressado pra goz... – Kikyo falou movida pelo momento, mas parou vendo que Kagome não parecia contente em saber da vida sexual dela e de InuYasha.

# - Realmente Kouga, não havia motivos pra falar tudo isso. – Reclamou Kagome.

Sho, Tanaka e Bankotsu apenas olhavam a conversa ser rebatida de um lado pro outro, Tanaka estava incomodado já que nenhum pai gosta de saber da vida sexual de suas filhas.

# - E bom que eles saibam que você só e Anjo no nome! – Rebateu Kouga.

# - Tudo bem chega. – Pediu Tanaka. – Eu já entendi, foi culpa dela. Nós não vamos te matar. – Falou para Kouga. – Bankotsu, a Izara disse que tinha algo importante pra me contar, tem idéia do que é?

# - Bom, o Narak, padrasto da Kagome trouxe uma carta da Kaguya endereçada a Izara, ela quer que você leia. – Respondeu Bankotsu.

# - A mãe leu a carta, porque ninguém nos contou o que está escrito? – Perguntou Kikyo.

# - É eu quero ver também. – Concordou Mirok.

Bankotsu olhou pra Kagome e viu nos olhos dela a mesma curiosidade que havia nos olhos de Mirok e Kikyo. Provavelmente ela também estaria louca pra saber o que KaguYa havia escrito naquela carta.

# - Escutem a Izara ainda não sabe se vai mostrar essa carta a vocês. Há muita coisa nela que chega a ser melhor que vocês não saibam. – Explicou Bankotsu vendo nascer um ponto de interrogação na cabeça de todos os jovens na sala.

# - Eu concordo com a Izara em não mostrar a vocês. – Concordou Sho indo busca um copo de uísque no aparador.

# - É por que? Por acaso ela conta com detalhes como foi à noite de amor dela e do grande empresário Tanaka Higurashi? – Perguntou Mirok ironicamente olhando para o pai.

# - Cala essa boca seu moleque mimado. – Gritou Sho, deixando a sala em silêncio.

Sho entregou um copo de uísque a Tanaka e voltou-se a sentar ao lado de InuYasha.

# - Até que seria bom ter detalhes daquela noite, porque particularmente eu não me lembro de quase nada. – Respondeu Tanaka bebericando em seu copo.

# - Do que se lembra? – Perguntou Kagome, conhecia muito bem a mãe e sabia que isso não era algo comum.

# - Eu não quero falar sobre isso querida, especialmente com você. – Pediu Tanaka acariciando a mão de Kagome que pousava em cima de sua perna.

# - Por favor, eu quero saber. – Pediu ela com os olhinhos de uma criança pidona.

# - Nós dois tínhamos ficado depois do expediente pra rever um assunto que ficou pendente, nos bebemos saque, e a partir daí eu só me lembro de alguns flashs rápidos, nos dois rindo, eu lembro de ter dirigido e puxado à blusa dela, e depois eu só me lembro de ter acordado na manhã seguinte num motel com ela ao meu lado. – Contou Tanaka meio pesaroso.

# - Por acaso você se lembra do cheiro do saque àquela noite? – Questionou Kagome já entendendo o que acontecerá a Tanaka.

Bankotsu arregalou os olhos vendo que ela já havia descoberto a verdade. Tanaka achou estranho ela perguntar isso, mas então lhe veio à memória um incrível cheiro doce vindo de seu copo naquela noite.

# - Engraçado você perguntar isso. – Respondeu Tanaka meio displicente - Na época eu até achei que o saque estava estragado, o cheiro estava mais doce, parecia... – Tanaka tentava puxar da memória.

# - Cereja? – Completou Kagome.

Kikyo percebeu que Kagome sabia de algo mais do que eles. E pelo jeito Bankotsu e Sho também sabiam, mas se a mãe não queria que eles soubessem iria descobrir por si mesma.

# - Acho que sim. Eu só nunca soube como a Izara descobriu sobre aquilo. – Disse Tanaka mais para si do que para os outros.

Mirok revirou os olhos, sabia que seu pai não era o santo que tentava pregar e nada mudaria sua opinião em relação a ele.

# - Isso está explicado na carta, também Tanaka. – Contou Bankotsu.

Tanaka abaixou as pálpebras com tristeza.

# - Você parece cansado. – Falou Kagome acariciando os cabelos negros do pai.

# - Eu tenho tido muito trabalho ultimamente. – Respondeu ele elevando o copo de uísque até a boca.

# - Acho que você está precisando transar. – Brincou Kagome.

Tanaka engasgou com o liquido, quase o babou na camisa, com o susto. Kagome caiu na gargalhada junto de InuYasha, Sesshoumaru e Kouga. Mirok fez força pra não rir mais não agüentou e gargalhou junto, o sorriso de Kagome foi tão contagiante que até mesmo Kikyo sorriu.

# - Eu não posso deixar de discordar Tanaka, Seria muito bom se você arrumasse uma mulher e assim parasse de rondar a Izara. – Brincou Bankotsu, mas Tanaka sabia que havia um que de verdade naquela frase.

Por mais que Bankotsu fosse confiante em relação ao amor de Izara por ele, o ciúme sempre rolava embora nunca fosse demonstrado, Tanaka sabia que Bankotsu abominava o fato dele tocar Izara, mesmo que fosse na mão, não era exatamente pra provocar Bankotsu que Tanaka a tocava mais isso ajudava bastante, na maioria das vezes queria apenas sentir novamente o toque macio de sua pele e o cheiro suave de seus cabelos.

# - Meu caro Bankotsu, revendo todos os fatos do meu passado, fica obvio que as mulheres são apenas um problema, do qual eu consigo evitar muito bem. – Respondeu Tanaka.

# - Mas se você quisesse, mulher e que não faltava. Todas as vezes que eu almocei com você as mulheres do lugar ficavam alvoroçadas – Contou Kagome, que remexeu dentro de sua bolsa preta que mais parecia uma mochila de viagem de tão grande, retirou de lá uma maquina fotográfica profissional.

# - Há não você não vai começar com isso. – Resmungou Tanaka colocando a mão em frente a lente da câmera.

Kagome conseguiu afastar a mão dele e tirou uma foto e a depositou sobre as pernas.

# - Essa maquina e profissional? – Questionou Sho.

# - Sim, eu adoro tirar fotos, e modéstia parte eu sou muito boa. – Respondeu ela sorrindo.

# - Sabe Kagome, o Tanaka nunca teve muito jeito pras mulheres, precisava ver na colegial, ele era daquele tipo de nerd de óculos de grau, magricela e cheio de espinhas. – Contou Sho lembrando se daqueles bons tempos.

# - Yeark! Pai. – Falou Kikyo com cara de nojo.

# - Vocês se conheceram no colégio? – Perguntou Kagome interessada.

# - Não, nos nós conhecemos desde que eu me entendo por gente, éramos vizinhos. – Contou Sho.

# - Eu não tinha tantas espinhas assim, tinha? – Questionou Tanaka.

# - Claro que tinha, na faculdade então começou a piorar, ele ficava tão nervoso quando chegava em uma menina, que suava em baixo do sovaco, e a voz dele começava a fazer um barulho assim tipo o um grunhido de grilo, kkhirrr... Era muito engraçado. – Contou Sho se divertindo pra valer.

# - O Sho nunca foi um bom amigo. – Concluiu Tanaka apontando pra Sho com o polegar.

# - Hei pelo menos o suor você superou. – Comentou Izara chegando na sala com IzaYo.

Izara se aproximou dele pelas costas do sofá e lhe deu um beijo na testa. E foi sentar-se ao lado de Bankotsu. IzaYo sentou-se ao lado de Tanaka já que o outro sofá já estava ocupado.

# - É como vocês se conheceram? – Perguntou Kagome.

# - O Sho já namorava a IzaYo e me apresentou a Izara. – Contou Tanaka meio por cima.

# - E depois? – Continuou Kagome a perguntar.

# - Você quer a historia toda não é?

Kagome lhe sorriu concordando com a cabeça, nos costumeiros almoços que os dois tinham junto ela nunca perguntara sobre a família dele e nem ele nada pessoal sobre ela, nem ao menos sabia que ela tinha uma filha.

# - Nos dois fomos um bar, conversamos nos divertimos e combinamos de nos encontrar de novo.

# - É, mas o mais interessante foi o que aconteceu no outro dia. – Comentou Sho já rindo ao se lembrar da historia.

# - O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Mirok, se interessando também pela historia.

# - Eu fui procurar a Izara na faculdade dela que era só de garotas, eu a encontrei conversando com umas amigas e fui todo alegre falar com ela, a abracei por trás e dei um beijo na bochecha, e ela se virou horrorizada pra mim e começou a me bater com a bolsa. Chegou a me derrubar no chão. – Continuou ele a contar, Sho se acabava de rir.

# - Por que fez isso Izara? – Perguntou Bankotsu achando estranho a historia.

# - Eu não fiz. – Respondeu ela sorrindo.

# - Eu fiz. – Completou Izayo. Na hora a ficha caiu pra todos.

# - Eu já tinha ouvido falar na IzaYo mais ainda não a conhecia e muito menos sabia que eram gêmeas. E naquele tempo elas duas usavam os cabelos cumpridos. – Falou Tanaka vendo Sho secar as lagrimas.

# - Por quê agente nunca soube dessa história. – Perguntou InuYasha meio que ofendido por não saber de algo tão divertido assim na vida dos próprio pais.

# - Porque vocês nunca se interessaram por isso. – Falou Sho.

# - É como e que você conheceu a mãe? – Perguntou ele.

# - Eu fui dar uma palestra na faculdade delas, a IzaYo se interessou pelo tema da minha palestra e foi falar comigo depois.

# - Na verdade eu achei um saco, eu tinha me interessado mesmo era pelo palestrante. – Contou IzaYo.

# - Me lembro como se fosse hoje, depois que a palestra acabou e todas as meninas estavam saindo a IzaYo simplesmente olhou pra mim e disse: "Se você me dá licença eu vou até lá conhecer o meu futuro marido." – Contou IzaYo, o deixou Sho surpreso também.

# - Eu não sabia dessa. – Comentou ele vendo Izayo se levantar e ir se sentar em seu colo.

# - Eu sabia que você era meu desde o primeiro momento que pus os olhos em você. – Contou IzaYo beijando o marido nos lábios. Kagome aproveitou que os dois estavam entretidos e os fotografou.

# - Aconteceu outra confusão depois, por elas serem gêmeas, mas foi armação delas. – Contou Tanaka.

# - O que elas fizeram tio? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru que se encontrava em pé atrás do sofá onde seu pai e IzaYo estavam.

# - Agente queria testar o quando eles nos conheciam, nos saímos os quatro juntos, mas estávamos trocadas sem eles saberem, eu estava com o Sho e a IzaYo com o Tanaka. E nenhum dos dois foi capaz de perceber. – Revelou Izara.

# - Eu percebi sim. – Se defendeu Sho.

# - Por quê a IzaYo estava grávida, se não fosse um Yokai teria sido enganado do mesmo jeito que eu fui. – Disse Tanaka rindo das próprias lembranças.

# - Você já tava grávida de mim mãe? – Perguntou InuYasha.

# - Não filho, isso foi antes deu me casar com o seu pai.Nós nos casamos cerca de sete meses depois que nos conhecemos, e eu perdi dois bebes, um antes de casar e um logo após o nascimento do Mirok, logo em seguida a Izara ficou grávida da Kikyo, e finalmente eu engravidei de novo, mas você eu consegui segurar até o final. – Izara acariciou o rosto de Inuyasha com os olhos um pouco marejados. – Você foi a minha maior realização.

Kouga abaixou os olhos um pouco chateado, então era assim o amor de uma mãe por um filho. Sentiu vontade de ir embora dali.

# - É quanto a minha mãe? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru também se dando conta de repente que também não sabia sobre isso.

# - A Sarah era vizinha do Tanaka. – Falou Sho.

# - Era a menina mais linda do bairro. – Comentou Tanaka. – Tinha uma arvore bem grande na frente da casa dela, passei boa parte da minha infância em cima dela porque o Sho adorava espioná-la.

# - É como ela adorava me esnobar. – Resmungou Sho.

# - Seu pai venceu de tanto insistir, porque na verdade a Sarah nunca gostou muito dele não. – Brincou Tanaka pra provocar Sho.

# - Mentiroso, depois ela contou que me esnobava só pra fazer charme. Ela sempre foi apaixonada por mim, filho. – Respondeu Sho olhando pra Sesshoumaru, tinha gostado de ver Sesshoumaru interessado na mãe, apesar de ter sido criado por Izayo e chamá-la de mãe, Sarah merecia todo o amor que Sesshoumaru pudesse oferecer, pois ela o amava mais do que tudo.

# - Vovô Nanaka. – Gritou Pumpkin que descia as escadas no colo de Abby, estava com os cabelinhos soltos e molhados e cheios de cachinhos como os de Kagome era naquela idade.

# - Ah minha netinha. – Se levantou e a pegou no colo, e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Só então ele olhou pra linda morena que lhe havia entregado a menina. Arregalou os olhos assombrado com a beleza dela.

# - Oi, você deve ser o Sr. Higurashi, eu sou a Abby, a babá da Pumpkin – apresentou-se Abby ao ver que ele a olhava, talvez por que não a conhecesse ainda.

# - Oi... kkhirrr – Tanaka arregalou os olhos, aquele maldito barulho tinha voltado, já até começava a sentir seu corpo transpirar.

Tentou disfarçar pigarreando a garganta, mas pelo cara sorridente de Sho ficou claro que ele havia percebido que ele fez novamente aquele barulho. Sentou-se novamente ao lado de Kagome que também sorria.

# - Tanaka a Tenshi já te contou a novidade? – Perguntou Izara. Kagome estranhou o fato de Izara lhe chamar por Tenshi e não por Kagome, talvez se devesse ao fato dela ter gritado que esse era o seu nome, mas mesmo assim sabia que ela não gostava de chamá-la assim.

# - N... kkhirr... – Suspirou irritado vendo Izara rir baixinho. Deu uma olhada na direção de Abby que juntava alguns brinquedos espalhados por Pumpkin. – Não.

# - Ela resolveu vir morar aqui com a gente. – Contou Izara a novidade.

# - Ah que bom, filha.

# - A Pumpkin e a Abby também. – Contou ela sorrindo pelo canto da boca.

# - Você me chamou aqui pra alguma razão, Izara? – Perguntou ele meio grosso.

# - Ah... Sim quero que leia a carta da Kaguya. Vamos lá no escritório do Bankotsu. – Pediu ela se levantando.

# - Mãe por que agente não pode ver a carta também. – Perguntou Kikyo puxando a mãe pela blusa.

# - Porque a carta foi escrita pra mim e eu decido quem lê ou não. Fui bem clara? – Impôs Izara soltando a mão de Kikyo de sua blusa.

Abby se aproximou de Tanaka, e novamente sentiu se transpirar a todo vapor.

# - Eu fico com ela. – Pegou Pumpkin novamente. – Mas foi um prazer conhecê-lo.

# - Igual... kkhirr... mente.

Tanaka se recriminou mentalmente por não ter conseguido evitar o barulho novamente. Mas a verdade e que achou Abby uma mulher incrivelmente bonita, Bankotsu, Izayo e Sho também subiram junto dos outros, deixando os jovens sozinhos na sala.

# - Tenshi? – Chamou Kouga se levantando do sofá. – Eu já vou indo. Você leva a Pumpkin e a Abby? Tchau minha linda. – Falou Kouga despedindo de se de Pumpkin com um beijinho no rosto. Andou até a porta seguido por Kagome e saiu, mas ela foi junto até lá fora, o que acabou deixando InuYasha extremamente nervoso.

Por que ela o seguirá? Por quê não deixou ir embora de uma vez. O que ela queria falar com ele que não podia ser na frente dos outros. InuYasha foi até a janela e afastou um pouco a cortina pra poder ver sem ser visto. Kouga estava encostado no carro de cabeça baixa e Kagome a sua frente falando algo que ele não conseguia ouvir.

# - InuYasha? – Chamou Abby depositando Pumpkin no chão. – Não se preocupe, ela só foi falar com ele, o Kouga ficou triste pelo que a sua mãe disse.

# - O que a minha mãe disse?

# - Que você e a maior realização dela. Eu ouvi quando desci as escadas. – Contou Abby. – A mãe do Kouga...

# - Eu já sei, ela deu no pé quando ele era criança. – Falou Inuyasha voltando-se a se sentar no sofá, dando-se por vencido, realmente não deveria se preocupar se Kouga quisesse separá-los poderia ter aproveitado a confusão que Kikyo criou.

# - Abby, você conheceu a KaguYa? – Questionou Kikyo, despertando o interesse dos outros também.

# - Quem?

# - A Miyako? – Consertou Kikyo, ao se lembrar que ela havia mudado de nome.

# - Sim, a minha mãe e governanta na casa do Sr. Feng, conheço Kouga desde que nasceu e a Tenshi desde que tinha oito anos. – Contou ela.

# - Como ela era? – Perguntou Kikyo, queria conhecer mais a mulher que levou a sua irmã embora, principalmente agora que a mãe se negava a contar o que havia na carta escrita por ela.

# - Uma mulher extremamente discreta, educada, inteligente, gentil e que vivia pela filha. Foi um choque saber a verdade, ninguém esperava algo assim de uma mulher como ela. – Contou Abby.

Kikyo queria resmungar que aquilo era mentira, que KaguYa era uma mulher do pior tipo, mesquinha e que destruiu completamente a vida de todos naquela casa. Mas naquela hora Kagome entrou pela porta e veio em direção a eles.

# - InuYasha eu posso falar com você lá em cima? – Pediu ela lhe estendendo a mão, que foi pega pela mão grossa e com alguns machucados dele, os dois subiram em silencio e lá de baixo pode se ouvir a porta ser fechada.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Tanaka passava furtivamente os olhos em cima daquela carta que lhe cortou a alma a cada palavra que se seguia. Ainda não acreditava no que lia e era preciso ler mais de uma vez cada parágrafo para acreditar naquelas palavras.

Dobrou a carta, fechou os olhos e uma lagrima escorreu por um de seus olhos, colocou a mão aberta em frente ao rosto e esperou pra que à vontade de chorar feito uma criança passasse.

# - Eu não quero mostrar essa carta pras crianças. E acho que você já entendeu o porque. – Falou izara.

# - Eu concordo. – Respondeu ele com a voz rouca.

# - Mas essa carta inocenta você. Acho que eles deveriam saber pelo menos essa parte. – Comentou Bankotsu

# - Eles não vão acreditar, a menos que leiam a carta. Especialmente o Mirok. – Respondeu Tanaka se levantando e pondo a carta sobre a mesinha.

# - Eu concordo, mas e mais do que justo que a decisão seja sua, Tanaka. – Falou Izara se levantando do sofá.

Tanaka virou de costas pra eles, queria poder chorar mais não queria fazer isso na frente deles, depois de tudo que acontecera merecia poder chorar, chorar até que todo o peso de suas costas se esvaísse.

# - Que diferença a verdade vai fazer pra mim agora, Izara? – Questionou ele com a voz de choro.

# - Me desculpa, boa parte da raiva que o Mirok tem por você e culpa minha. – Izara foi até ele ficando frente a frente e vendo as lágrimas sofridas que havia em seu rosto.

# - Não diga nada a eles, tudo que eu menos quero e ver os meus filhos sofrendo com o peso da culpa sobre as costas, eu sei o quanto doe. Mas nenhum deles e culpado, somente aquela maldita mulher. – Respondeu Tanaka pondo a mão no ombro de Izara.

# - Eu nunca percebi até ler essa carta o quanto a nossa menina sofre pela culpa, e eu sinto que agora que a Kagome voltou às coisas vão ficar piores pra ela. - Comentou Izara mostrando a sua preocupação.

# - O que aconteceu hoje de manha e prova disso, mas você conhece a Kikyo, Izara, vai ser muito difícil fazer ela encarar a verdade, acho que devíamos deixar as duas se resolverem sozinhas. – Concluiu Sho.

Tanaka secou as lagrimas de seu rosto, pegou a carta e pos nas mãos de Izara.

# - Esconda isso, mostraremos quando eles forem maduros o bastante pra aceitarem os próprios erros. – Pediu Tanaka.

Abriu a porta atrás de si e saiu pelo corredor, queria ficar sozinho e chorar, desceu as escadas e subiu as do lado esquerdo entrando no antigo quartinho de Kagome e se trancando lá. Sentou na cama colocando os cotovelos sobre o joelho pra as mãos ficasse com o trabalho de acolher o rosto e as lagrimas que caiam compulsivamente.

Treze anos... Treze anos sofrendo por nada.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

# - Desculpa não ter confiado em você. – Pediu Kagome se aninhando no peito de InuYasha. – O fato de ela estar sempre por perto me deixa insegura.

# - Eu sei. – Respondeu ele a abraçando com força, andou um pouco a puxando pela cintura até chegar à beirada da cama sentou trazendo a pra seu colo. – Eu nunca me envolvi emocionalmente com a Kikyo, acha que eu iria desperdiçar o que temos juntos por uma foda sem sentido? – InuYasha a segurou pelo queixo a fazendo a olhar. – Mesmo sem você ter estado aqui nos últimos anos eu sempre fui seu. Você mesma percebeu isso quando eu te falei da minha prima desaparecida, lembra, nos estávamos no restaurante.

# - Eu lembro. – Respondeu Kagome lhe sorrindo. – Não vai acontecer de novo, prometo!

# - Ótimo. – InuYasha acariciou o rosto dela a puxou para um beijo, um beijo de desculpas, um beijo de arrependimento, um beijo de saudade, um beijo de promessas. Um beijo que os fez esquecer todos os problemas, pois afinal eram apenas eles, eram apenas InuYasha e Kagome.

Kagome acariciou a nuca do rapaz sentindo os cabelos lisos dele nas costas de suas, colocou a mão por dentro de sua blusa e desceu sentindo os contornos de seus músculos das costas, a pele quentinha e cheirosa que ela tanto gostava.

InuYasha aproveitou a deixa e subiu uma das mãos pelas coxas grossas de Kagome até encontrar a quente e úmida fenda que lhe levava ao delírio.

# - Não. Agente não pode fazer isso. – Falou Kagome entre os lábios exigentes dele, sua intenção era afastar a mão atrevida dele, mas ao invés disso a apertou mais de encontro ao seu corpo e remexeu o quadril tentando sentir mais fundo os dedos habilidosos dele.

InuYasha subiu a mão mais um pouco dessa vez pela lateral de seu corpo até encontrar a renda da calcinha a puxou pra baixo mas não conseguiu tirá-la por ela estar sentada em seu colo. Fez pressão em seu quadril a obrigando a se levantar e se separem do beijo, InuYasha puxou de uma vez só a calcinha dela, tentou abrir os botões da própria calça mais estava com tanta ânsia que se atrapalhou, Kagome riu com a impaciência dele e o ajudou a libertar seu membro rígido.

# - Vem cá. – Chamou InuYasha lhe estendendo as mãos, que foram pegas por Kagome, que voltou a sentar no colo dele encaixando seus corpos, os tornando um só.

InuYasha estremeceu com o prazer que foi sentir seu membro se aconchegar dentro dela, puxou lhe o quadril para que os movimentos começassem, mas o barulho de uma porta se batendo os desconcentrou.

# - O que foi isso? – Perguntou ela com medo de que alguém os pegasse daquela maneira tão intima.

# - Alguém entrou no seu quarto, não se preocupa e só não geme muito alto. – Respondeu InuYasha com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, puxou o quadril dela com força o que a fez perder toda a preocupação de ser pega, gemeu baixinho, mas sua boca logo foi tapada pela dele.

InuYasha acelerou os movimentos, puxando-a cada vez mais forte para si, estava com tanto prazer que não conseguiu esperar que ela atingisse o orgasmos primeiro, mas por sua sorte sentiu que ela gozava ao mesmo tempo que ele. Foi difícil continuar beijando a sendo que ele próprio queria gemer o mais alto possível tentando de alguma forma acabar com aquela tortura que ele adorava praticar com ela.

# - Eu tenho que parar com isso. – Falou ela com a voz mais doce que ele já ouviu.

# - Parar porque é tão bom. – Respondeu ele distribuindo beijos por seu pescoço.

# - É bom quando se faz com calma, e não assim com pressa e com medo de ser pego, ou quando a sua família inteira está em casa. – Kagome se levantou do colo dele juntou sua calcinha do chão e entrou no banheiro.

# - Mas agente já fez isso antes aqui, e na sua casa também. – Respondeu InuYasha, deixou que o êxtase do momento tomasse conta de seu corpo, deitou o corpo pra trás relaxando.

# - É exatamente por isso que tem que parar. – Falou ela voltando pro quarto, onde viu InuYasha ainda no mesmo lugar onde o deixou, com a calça aberta e membro agora mole pra fora. – Eu não costumava ser assim, mas e só você me tocar que eu não consigo parar.

Kagome se ajoelhou no chão em frente a ele e puxou lhe a cueca, cobrindo assim o seu membro, Inuyasha ergueu-se um pouco se apoiando nos cotovelos.

# - Não foi o que o Kouga contou. – Retrucou ele a vendo fechar o zíper de sua calça e também o cinto.

# - InuYasha o que eu to querendo dizer e que eu não me sinto confortável fazendo isso aqui na sua casa, quando a sua família está aqui e principalmente porque tem alguém ali no outro quarto. – Respondeu Kagome apontando o dedo pra parede.

# - Eu entendi. Mais eles não acham ruim. – Disse Inuyasha se levantando e indo até ela lhe dar um beijo. – É agora que você vai vir morar aqui, vai ser melhor ainda. Agente vai poder dormir juntinho todas as noites.

# - Você está delirando, até parece que a Izara vai permitir isso. – Zombou Kagome, brincando com os cabelos dele.

# - Mas e claro que vai.

# - InuYasha, eu sou mãe, e sei que ela não permitiria isso, eu no lugar dela faria o mesmo.

# - Você que aposta? – Perguntou ele a soltando, olhou desafiadoramente pra aqueles olhos azuis que zombavam dele.

# - Quero. Qual vai ser o premio. – Respondeu Kagome confiante.

# - Se eu ganhar, agente vai até o meu apartamento, você vai ficar peladinha com as tais jóias que o Kouga te deu e nos só vamos sair de lá depois de bater o seu recorde de doze vezes. – Concluiu InuYasha. – Agente nem precisa discutir o seu premio já que você vai perder.

# - Engraçadinho, se eu ganhar você vai ter que me dar doze orgasmos só com sexo oral e você não vai ganhar nenhum. – Concluiu ela sorrindo maliciosamente.

# - Que malvada, no meu premio você se da bem também. – Resmungou InuYasha. – Não faz mal, você vai perder feio.

InuYasha a puxou pela mão e os dois saíram do quarto, ao chegar no corredor ambos ouviram um choro vindo do quarto de Kagome.

# - Quem é? – Perguntou ela sussurrando para InuYasha.

# - O tio Tanaka. – Respondeu InuYasha ele tentou seguir mais Kagome travou na porta do lugar.

# - Desci você, eu vou falar com ele. – Falou ela soltando a mão dele.

InuYasha não teve nem ao menos tempo de protestar, pois ela entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, tudo que lhe restou foi voltar pra sala.

Ao entrar deparou-se com Tanaka chorando agarrado a um ursinho de pelúcia, Kagome não sabia por que havia entrado ali e muito menos sabia o que dizer a ele, afinal não conhecia a razão de suas lagrimas.

Tanaka só percebeu a presença dela quando está tocou lhe os cabelos. Levantou os olhos e lhe sorriu ao ver que era ela, pegou em sua mão e lhe deu um beijo na palma.

# - O que te deixou assim? Foi a carta da mamãe? – Perguntou Kagome se agachando na frente dele.

# - Kagome eu sei que você ama a Kaguya mais não chama ela de mãe na minha frente e nem da Izara. Isso arrasa o meu coração. – Pediu ele.

# - Desculpa. Eu vou tentar me acostumar. – Respondeu ela um pouco magoada, afinal nada nem ninguém faria ela deixar de considerar KaguYa como sua mãe.

Tanaka acariciou o rosto de Kagome. Colocou a cabeça em seu ombro e chorou.

# - Você me perdoa? – Perguntou Tanaka.

# - Te perdoar? Pelo que? – Questionou Kagome sem conseguir entender o pedido de perdão dele.

# - Por tudo que te aconteceu. E nos tivéssemos cuidado melhor de você naquele dia, nada daquilo teria acontecido. Você não teria sido tirada de nos, eu ainda estaria casado com a Izara, e o Mirok ainda me amaria... – Respondeu Tanaka molhando a blusa dela com suas lágrimas.

# - Não há porque pedir desculpas Tanaka.

# - Eu preciso disso pra ter paz. – Respondeu Tanaka olhando fundo nos olhos azuis claros de Kagome.

# - Tanaka, você pode até pensar que eu passei momentos horríveis, mas ela sempre me tratou como filha, eu tive e ainda tenho uma ótima vida, mas isso significa tanto pra você, eu te perdôo, pai. – Kagome falou emocionando ainda mais Tanaka por ouvi-la pronunciar a palavra "Pai".

# - Obrigado, minha filha.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

# - Não, mãe. Eu quero saber a razão da gente não poder ver a carta daquela mulher. – Falou Kikyo com a voz um pouco alterada.

# - Não levante a voz pra sua mãe Kikyo. – falou Tanaka descendo as escadas com Kagome.

Kikyo se assustou com o tom autoritário e ameaçador que Tanaka usou, tom que desde os seus seis anos ela não ouvia.

# - Eu só quero entender porque agente não pode ver aquela carta. – Dessa vez seu tom foi baixo e controlado, não queria causar outra briga há de manhã já fora suficiente.

# - Kikyo, os adultos aqui decidiram que vocês verão a carta quando tiverem maturidade o bastante pra entender as palavras que contem naquela carta. – Disse Bankotsu.

# - Eu já sou madura o bastaste...

# - Eh, é você está mostrando muito bem a sua maturidade agora. – Tanaka elevou ainda mais a voz o que a assustou fazendo a sentar-se no sofá e se calar.

# - Kikyo, por favor, não há nada de bom naquela carta, eu não quero causar mais sofrimento pra vocês, eu quero esquecer tudo de ruim que passou. Kagome voltou pra gente e hora de recomeçar a viver. – Falou Izara com a voz meiga que sempre teve.

# - A Sra. está enganada mãe, nos não vamos conseguir recomeçar enquanto a Kagome amar mais aquela mulher do que agente. Especialmente a Sra. Ela deixou bem claro que não é a nossa Kagome e só a Tenshi. – Kikyo se levantou do sofá com as lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, e pos se a subir as escadas. – Kagome ainda não voltou, e eu tenho as minhas duvidas de que ela realmente volte. – Kikyo falou do alto das escadas, todos na sala ficaram em silêncio e ouviram quando ela bateu a porta do próprio quarto.

Kagome não sabia o que dizer sabia que o que ela dissera sobre Izara era verdade, ela sabia que se algum dia Pumpkin amasse outra mulher mais do que a ela, seria uma facada no peito, mas o que Kagome podia fazer, aquilo tudo que aconteceu não fora culpa dela, não poderia deixar de amar KaguYa de uma hora pra outra. Não era sua culpa, não era sua culpa...

# - Filha! – Chamou Tanaka pela terceira vez.

# - O que aconteceu no dia do seqüestro, como ele foi? Foi culpa minha. E...e eu... Por que ela me odeia desse jeito, eu por acaso estraguei a boneca favorita dela, o que eu fiz?

Tanaka ficou um pouco confuso com a chuva de perguntas que kagome começou a fazer. Ela parecia desnorteada.

# - Querida, a Kikyo te ama! – Respondeu Izara tocando o ombro de Kagome. – Ela precisa de tempo pra se acostumar com tudo isso, e você também. Eu não quero falar mal da KaguYa na sua frente, mas a culpada de tudo foi ela. Não foi você e nem ninguém dessa família.

Izara olhou para Mirok naquele exato momento, pois sabia que ele não concordaria com que ela disse, e acusaria o pai. Viu ele revirar os olhos e olhar com raiva para Tanaka que acariciava os cabelos de Kagome.

# - Nos vamos ter tempo de conversar sobre aquele dia depois, mas agora está na hora de você, já está anoitecendo e a sua bonequinha ali já caiu exausta de tanto sono. – Falou Izara apontando para Pumpkin que dormia esticada no sofá. – É, além disso, você precisa começar a empacotar as suas coisas, não é mesmo?

# - Isso se a Rin e a Sango não me matarem.

# - Então diga a elas que são tão bem vindas aqui quanto você, a hora que quiserem, quando quiserem, sempre que precisarem, afinal são suas irmãs do coração, o mesmo se aplica ao Narak e ao Kouga. – Explicou Izara.

# - A Sra. não quer ir lá em casa amanhã me ajudar a empacotar as coisas, agente pode conversar melhor. – Pediu Kagome um pouco envergonhada.

# - Claro que eu vou querida.

Kagome se afastou, recolhendo sua bolsa deu um beijo em InuYasha, Abby ficou com o trabalho de levar Pumpkin já que era Kagome quem ia dirigindo, despediu se todos e foram embora.

Izara suspirou exausta ao ouvir o barulho do carro saindo. Tanaka se aproximou dela.

# - Você sabe muito bem que o que a Kikyo disse e verdade não é Izara? – Perguntou ele também suspirando cansado.

# - Sei. E o pior e que eu acho com a vinda da Kagome pra cá, os problemas só irão crescer.

# - Não se preocupe, ela vai amar você. – Disse Tanaka tentando amenizar o sofrimento de Izara. – Ela me já me chamou de pai.

# - Isso me deixa feliz, Tanaka. – Falou Izara, Tanaka chegou um pouco mais perto e passou a mão sobre o ventre de Izara.

# - É como vai o bebê? – Perguntou ele sem notar a cara de raiva que Bankotsu fazia.

# - Vou fazer um ultra-som daqui algumas semanas. – Contou ela com um sorriso no rosto.

# - Ótimo.

# - Por que não nos contou isso Izara? Eu gostaria de ir junto. – Falou Sho mostrando sua indignação ao fato.

# - Por que você tem que ir, você não e o pai. Isso e trabalho do Bankotsu ponha si no seu lugar. – Resmungou Izayo.

Sho até mesmo arregalou os olhos surpreso com a atitude de Izayo, sabia que ela estava triste com o fato da irmã estar grávida novamente enquanto ela tentava desde que tivera Inuyasha e nunca conseguia.

# - Oh querida. – Sho passou o braço pelos ombros da mulher trazendo seu rosto de encontro ao seu peito, beijou lhe a testa e lhe acariciou os cabelos.

# - Desculpa Izara. – Pediu ela se sentindo envergonhada por estar com tanta inveja da irmã.

# - Bom acho que está na hora deu ir também. – Pronunciou-se Tanaka pra que o clima pesado fosse esquecido. – Você me avisa quando ela se mudar. – Pediu ele se despedindo de todos.

# - Claro.

# - Ah o Tanaka! – Chamou Sho quando ele já estava saindo pela porta. – Vai ser muito bom ter a Kagome e a Abby aqui não é mesmo? – Provocou ele.

Tanaka sabia o que ele queria. Pigarreou a garganta para responder com confiança sem fazer aquele barulho constrangedor.

# - Vai mesm... kkhirr... – Tanaka se xingou mentalmente por não ter conseguido. Enquanto Sho gargalhava vitorioso. – Você é desprezível. – Falou antes de sair batendo a porta com força.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

# - Isso não é justo, a sua casa e aqui. – Resmungou Rin cruzando com força os braços na frente do corpo.

# - Rin, não torne as coisas mais difíceis pra Tenshi, por favor. – Pediu Narak.

# - A Izara disse que vocês podem ficar lá sempre que quiserem.

# - Mesmo assim não vai ser a mesma coisa Tenshi. – Concordou Sango com Rin.

# - Você também não, Sango. Olha, eu queria que nada disso fosse verdade, juro que desejava jamais ter descoberto isso, mas eu descobri. E não é justo com nenhum deles também tudo o que aconteceu, e eu quero conhecê-los, e fazer parte daquela família, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vou deixar de participar dessa família aqui. Por favor, tentem compreender e me ajudar, porque eu não vou conseguir sem vocês duas. - Falou Kagome tentando amenizar as coisas.

Sango e Rin se entreolharam, não queriam perder a irmã porque ela era o alicerce que as mantinha em pé, que as fazia acordar todos os dias, pensando que havia algo de bom lá fora esperando pra acontecer. Mas agora era a hora das duas apoiarem a garota um pouco, agora quem precisava era ela.

# - Tudo bem, se é que você quer, agente te apóia. – Concluiu Sango sendo confirmada por Rin.

# - Que bom, e também eu estando lá dentro eu posso descobrir o que há de errado com aquele otário do Mirok. – Falou Kagome puxando o assunto pra outro lado.

# - Então qual e o seu plano de vingança? – Perguntou Sango se interessando pelo assunto.

# - É o seguinte...

_**CONTINUA...**_

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Obrigado a pelas reviews a: Cris, Crispel, Gabi, Lah-chan, Sylvana Melo e Gheisinha Kinomoto.

Pessoal desculpa a demora, nossa essa fic está ficando cada vez mais complicada de se fazer, são muitos personagens, muitos casais pra juntar e sem contar alguns personagens que eu ainda tenho que colocar na historia tipo a Kagura, os irmãos do Bankotsu, a Ayame... Fico cansada só de pensar.

Mas não se preocupe não desistirei da fic jamais.

To achando a historia meio embromada d+, se vocês acham o mesmo podem reclamar a vontade.

A **Sylvana Melo** comentou que estava em duvidas em relação a idades dos personagens então ai vai uma lista básica dos personagens, às vezes até eu me confundo então e bom ler.

**InuTaysho** (ou como ele e chamado na fic) **Sho**: 51

**IzaYo:** 39

**Sesshoumaru:** 21

**InuYasha:** 18

**Tanaka:** 50

**Bankotsu:** 37

**IzaYo:** 39

**Mirok:** 20

**Kikyo:** 19

**Kagome:** 17

**Narak:** 37

**Sango:** 16

**Rin:** 14

**Kouga:** 20

**Abby:** 30

**Pumpkin:** 2

Não esqueçam de deixar Reviews, prometo que continuarei o mais rápido possível.


	10. Capítulo 10 Difíceis conversas

- ◘ - **Um Lugar pra se chamar de Lar**** - **◘ -

**Capítulo 10 – Difíceis conversas.**

Izara passou os olhos sobre a estante do quarto de Kagome, ou melhor, no quarto de Tenshi, era grande desde chão até o teto, feita de madeira branca, em algumas havia livros sobre fotografia, em outras havia enfeites de porcelana, uma bailarina e alguns cisnes, em outra havia porta retratos, Kagome abraçada a Sango e Rin, e também havia ela uma foto daquela mulher, KaguYa, a todos que olhassem aquela foto veriam mãe e filha, mas aquilo era apenas uma teatro criado por uma falsa mãe, Izara não conseguia não se sentir fora da vida de Kagome estando em seu quarto onde mostrava a outra vida que ela viveu.

# - Tenshi? – Chamou Izara vendo que a menina tirava o lençol de sua cama.

# - Oi.

# - Você não precisa levar os lençóis, a minha idéia original e que você mantivesse o seu quarto aqui, e tivesse um lá em casa também, pra que assim pudesse vir dormir aqui sempre que quisesse. – Contou Izara com a voz embargada de tristeza, a verdade e que não queria que ela levasse as lembranças que tinha de Kaguya pra dentro de sua casa.

# - Se você acha melhor, por mim tudo bem. – Respondeu a menina largando a colcha da cama.

# - Então tudo que temos que empacotar são suas roupas.

# - É os meus binquedos também Vovó. – Falou Pumpkin sentadinha no chão rodeadas de brinquedos.

# - Mais e claro, nos não podemos esquecer dos seus brinquedos, mas não precisa levar todos, você pode ficar com aquelas bonequinhas que tem lá em casa, você gosta delas, não é mesmo? – Perguntou Izara ajoelhando-se ao lado dela no chão.

# - Gosto! Eu posso fica com todas mesmo? – perguntou a menina.

# - Elas são dá sua mãe, então quem decide e ela. – Respondeu Izara penteando os cabelos de uma das bonecas com os dedos.

# - Mamãe eu posso fica com elas, posso! – Pediu Pumpkin ficando de pé e correndo até a mãe, subiu em cima da cama e começou a pular.

# - Pode. Mas para de pular. – Pediu Kagome a pegando no colo e a pondo no chão.

Kagome entrou pela porta do closet, e foi seguida por Izara que se assustou com a quantidade de roupas que ela possuía.

# - É eu imaginei que a Kikyo fosse a única a ter um closet entupido de roupas. – Falou Izara rindo da semelhança das filhas.

# - Eu acho que a Kikyo não gosta muito de mim. – Reclamou Kagome, que subiu em uma cadeira e puxou uma mala preta de cima da estante.

# - Tente entender o nosso lado querida, todos nos sempre estivemos ansiosos com a sua volta e você se mostra tão diferente do que nos personificamos e igualmente a Kaguya, nos sempre a pintamos como um monstro que tinha causado tanto sofrimento a você e jamais esperávamos que você fosse amá-la. – Continuou Izara pegando alguns cabides e os jogando sobre a cama.

Kagome ouviu atentamente as palavras de Izara, sabia que havia verdade nelas mais também não queria pensar sobre aquilo agora, o queria era fazer o possível pra se dar bem com Kikyo.

# - Eu tento entender Izara. Juro que tento, e queria me dar bem com ela também mais não sei como agir, eu tenho ciúme por causa do que aconteceu entre o InuYasha e ela. – Falou Kagome após colocar a mala aberta sobre a cama, retirou algumas das roupas dos cabides e começou a dobrá-las junto de Izara. – Eu tenho e que tentar confiar neles agora.

# - Isso mesmo, não se pode construir um relacionamento sem confiança. – Concordou Izara.

# - Izara, eu posso te perguntar por quê você não se separou do Tanaka no exato momento em que soube da traição dele? – Questionou Kagome com um pouco de receio, pois não sabia se aquela era uma conversa permitida para o momento.

# - Porque o meu coração não acreditava naquela traição.

# - Sabe Izara eu tenho as minhas razões pra acreditar que o Tanaka foi drogado pel...

# - Eu sei, o Bankotsu me contou que você desconfiou ontem enquanto o Tanaka te contava sobre a noite em que ocorreu a suposta traição. A Kaguya confessa na carta que usou uma substancia extraída do caule da cereja. Eu quero que você guarde segredo em relação a isso. – Pediu Izara.

# - Mas porque? Por quê manter esse segredo? – questionou Kagome sem entender o motivo.

# - Porque se não tiverem o Tanaka pra culpar novos responsáveis serão apontados, essa família precisa de paz agora. – Respondeu Izara colocando as roupas dobradas dentro da mala.

# - Mas não e justo.

# - Eu sei, mas você precisa confiar na decisão que os adultos tomaram. – Falou Izara com sua costumeira calma.

# - Tudo bem se vocês decidiram.

# - Então depois daqui vamos comprar os moveis pro seu quarto. – Voltou a falar Izara, tentando mudar o assunto pesado.

# - Ótimo, adoro fazer comprar. – As duas voltaram pra dentro do closet.

Kagome retirou algumas roupas e saiu, Izara observou a coleção de sapatos que ela tinha, sorriu divertida ao contar mentalmente na quantidade, era um mal de família essa obsessão por sapatos mais por suas contas Izayo ainda ganhava, mas sua atenção se voltou pra uma caixa de madeira postada com carinho em um lugar próprio para ela embaixo dos sapatos, sem pestanejar a abriu, e para sua surpresa havia varias fitas cassetes, cada uma com sua etiqueta, fechou a caixa e a pegou levando a para fora do closet a postando em cima da cama.

# - O que são essas fitas? – Perguntou fazendo Kagome prestar atenção nela e arregalou os olhos ao ver o que Izara havia pegado.

# - São gravações de alguns momentos da minha vida. – Respondeu Kagome.

# - Eu posso levá-las pra ver? – Pediu Izara justamente aquilo que Kagome temia.

# - Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia Izara, a mamãe... Quero dizer a Kaguya está em todas elas. Eu não quero te deixar mais triste. – Falou Kagome indo até a caixa e a pegando.

# - Não faz mal, eu quero ver, ela menciona essas fitas na carta também. Por favor. – Pediu Izara tocando o rosto de Kagome está depositou a caixa sobre a cama e aceitou o pedido, afinal não havia outra saída.

# - Izara você se importa se eu realizar uma vingançinha contra o Mirok? – Perguntou Sango entrando irritada no quarto de Kagome acompanhada de Rin e IzaYo.

# - Ah... Desde que você não o mate. – Concordou Izara sorrindo pras meninas.

# - Não, vai ser bem pior. – Respondeu Sango sorrindo maliciosamente.

Izara não se assustou com as palavras dela, sabia que tudo o que elas queriam era dar uma lição em Mirok.

# - O Mirok iniciou a vida sexual muito cedo, pelo que agente ouviu falar foi aos onze anos com a baba do Inuyasha e ela tinha dezessete anos. – Contou IzaYo ajudando Izara a dobrar as roupas

# - Ah, nem me lembre daquela safada. – Reclamou Izara, seu desejo era de apertar o pescoço daquela garota até que seu rosto ficasse roxo. Kagome riu com o ciúme de Izara em relação ao filho. – Sango, como mãe dele eu te digo que realmente acho muita canalhice ele não te namorar por você ser virgem, mas há uma razão por trás disso.

# - É que razão seria? – Perguntou ela com a voz chateada.

# - Todo garoto tem como herói o próprio pai e quando a traição do Tanaka veio à tona ele perdeu completamente o respeito por ele. Ele abomina o fato do pai ter me traído, e tudo que ele não quer é ser como o Tanaka. Você entendeu? Ele não querer namorar você e acabar tendo que procurar em outra o que você ainda não lhe dá. – Concluiu Izara.

# - Eu entendi. E mais do que nunca eu tenho certeza que o plano da Kagome vai funcionar. – Respondeu Sango recobrando a felicidade do rosto.

Kagome riu com o sorriso um pouco obsessivo de Sango, não era apenas por ter sido dispensada que queria tanto se vingar mais também por que estava gostando muito de Mirok.

# - Talvez a vingança não seja necessária eu pedi ao Bankotsu e ao Sho que aproveitassem a saída das mulheres de casa e tivessem uma conversa de homem com ele. – Falou IzaYo terminando de por as roupas dentro da mala.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

A água da piscina de repente ficara gelada, será que era mesmo a água ou seu corpo que de uma hora pra outra perdeu todo o calor ao ouvir seu tio pronunciar aquelas palavras. Teria ele feito alguma coisa errada. Afinal Bankotsu e Tanaka também estavam ali, sem contar a presença de InuYasha e Sesshoumaru dentro da piscina também, e algo lhe dizia que eles sabiam a respeito do que eles iriam falar.

# - Conversa de Homem? – Repetiu o que seu tio dissera tentando entender o que afinal eles todos queria.

# - Sim, conversa de homem. – Repetiu Sho, ergueu a barra da calça de ambas as pernas e sentou-se na beirada da piscina.

# - Antes de começar, pai olha pra sua esquerda. – Falou Sesshoumaru se aproximando de onde ele estava.

Sho olhou na direção falada por Sesshoumaru e viu que Kikyo estava deitada em uma das cadeiras de praia tomando sol, coberta de bronzeador usando um biquíni preto minúsculo, ela estava com a expressão divertida e segurava os óculos de sol um pouco abaixo dos olhos o que mostrava que ela prestava atenção na conversa.

# - Kikyo você pode nos dá licença, por favor. - Pediu Sho.

# - Sem chance, isso vai ser a maior piada. – Respondeu ela se ajeitando na cadeira até ficar sentada.

# - Tudo bem mais não de palpite. – Concordou Sho.

# - Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? – Questionou ele ainda sem entender o porque daquele circo todo.

# - Não exatamente, agente só que te orientar em relação às mulheres.

Mirok arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que ouvia. Será que o tio ainda pensava que ele não conhecia desses assuntos, alias, mulheres eram o seu assunto favorito.

# - Chega uma hora na vida de um homem que ele deve tomar uma decisão. As mulheres são como chocolate, você tem o seu favorito e nem por isso deixa de experimentar os outros sabores, mais chega uma hora que somente o seu favorito te satisfaz. As mulheres possuem uma espécie de florzinha... É dentro há uma semente que o homem rega com a sua mangueira e então nascem os bebes. – Sho com expressão seria.

Mirok olhou pra Sesshoumaru que se mantinha serio também, mais InuYasha havia afundado na piscina e as únicas coisas que se viam na superfície eram as bolhas de sua risada. Não acreditava que o tio estivesse mesmo falando serio.

# - O Sr. está zuando com a minha cara, tio? – Questionou Mirok com a expressão pasma.

# - Acho que você já o embaraçou o bastante Sho. – Falou Bankotsu tapando o rosto com a mão.

A expressão seria de Sho mudou na hora, abriu um sorriso travesso e jogou um pouco de água com o pé em Mirok.

# - Que droga, não teve graça, achei que era serio. – Brigou ele indo se sentar na beirada da piscina.

# - É o seguinte Mirok, a sua tia nos pediu pra termos uma conversa com você em relação a Sango. – Explicou Sho dessa vez falando sem brincar.

# - Ohhh... – Suspirou ele entediado. – Quanto tempo mais vocês vão bater nessa mesma tecla, eu não estou pronto pra um namoro serio.

# - Você não está pronto e pra ficar sem sexo. – falou Kikyo pondo mais lenha na fogueira.

# - Hei, o que eu disse! Sem palpites. – Brigou Sho lhe apontando o dedo.

# - Ah, qual é tio, vocês precisam do conselho de uma mulher de verdade nessa historia. – Falou ela se gabando.

# - Onde é que está essa mulher de verdade. – Provou Sesshoumaru olhando em redor, procurando pela tal mulher.

# - Há há. Você e tão engraçado Sesshoumaru. Na hora de transar comigo eu era mais do que de verdade não é mesmo. – Irritou-se ela.

# - Como é que é? – Perguntou Tanaka interrompendo a briga.

Kikyo rangeu os dentes, havia se esquecido que seu pai não sabia dessa historia, quando ele soube sobre ela e InuYasha chegou a ameaçar ir a policia denunciá-lo por estupro mais Izara e Sho o convenceram a não fazer. Realmente não gostava de falar sobre tais assuntos na presença do pai, afinal que pai gosta de saber sobre a vida sexual hiper ativa dá filha.

# - É tio Tanaka foi o Sesshoumaru quem tirou a virgindade da Kikyo, quando ela só tinha quatorze anos, não é uma vergonha, o senhor deveria denunciá-lo. – Provocou InuYasha, ainda se lembra da cara de ódio que seu tio lhe olhou quando soube do caso dos dois.

# - Inuyasha, não põem mais lenha na fogueira. – Pediu Sho se levantando e se pondo na frente de Tanaka, que iria avançar em Sesshoumaru que rapidamente escorregou para dentro da piscina, queria evitar um conflito, sabia o quanto o tio era protetor, principalmente quando se tratava de Kikyo.

# - Você sabia disso Sho? – perguntou Tanaka furioso.

# - Eu soube há poucos dias, Tanaka. Ela não e mais criança, sabia muito bem o que tava fazendo, se acalme. – Respondeu Sho, tentando acalmar o amigo.

# - Você diz isso porque não tem filha. – Esbravejou Tanaka.

# - Mais eu entendo. – Respondeu Sho um pouco chateado. – Nos conversamos sobre isso depois que conversarmos com o Mirok.

# - Ah, não se incomodem, podem falar sobre a Kikyo e o Sesshoumaru primeiro. – Falou Mirok tentando fugir da conversa.

Kikyo se recriminou mentalmente, devia pensar antes de falar besteira, essa era uma briga que poderia não ter surgido, se tivesse se calado quando era necessário. Sesshoumaru relaxou dentro da piscina, sabia como Tanaka era bravo e isso renderia bons meses de cara feia.

Tanaka se sentou na cadeira de praia ao lado de Kikyo e lhe jogou um olhar feio, ela só pode sorrir sem graça, pois sabia que o pai não deixaria isso barato.

# - Mirok, o que nos tentamos te dizer e que... – Continuou Bankotsu vendo que Sho e Tanaka continuariam calados. – Se você gosta da Sango não deveria dispensá-la por uma razão tão tola como essa. Como o Kouga disse ontem, não é tão difícil ser fiel como você pensa. Além do mais ela só tem dezesseis anos o sexo vai vir depois.

Mirok não queria falar sobre aquele assunto, ainda mais com o pai estando presente, será possível que ninguém entedia que não queria se tornar um canalha como o pai.

# - É você pode se surpreender com o tempo que um homem agüenta ficar sem sexo, especialmente depois de 20 anos de casado. – Falou Sho fazendo Tanaka e Bankotsu rirem mais os jovens não entenderam.

# - Eu não entendi? Qual é a graça? – Perguntou Kikyo.

# - É que quanto mais tempo casado mais sem sexo você fica, as mulheres não tem tanta vontade quanto os homens, no começo e aquela maravilha, fazem de duas a três vezes por dia, depois e uma vez por semana, muda pra uma vez no mês. E por fim acaba sem nada mesmo. Especialmente quando você mora em uma casa cheia de gen... – falou Sho mais foi interrompido por Inuyasha.

# - Pai, eu agradeceria se o senhor nunca mais falasse sobre isso. – Pediu ele com a cara mais amarrada do que a de Tanaka.

# - É, eu também. – Concordou Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru olhou para Tanaka, e de repente entendeu a sua birra, algum dia se tivesse uma filha mataria o primeiro que ousasse encostar o dedo nela.

Bankotsu apenas ria com tudo, mais não deixava de dar razão a Sho. A casa cheia de "crianças" às vezes atrapalhava um pouco.

# - Sabe tio, por incrível que pareça você não está ajudando em nada. – Respondeu Mirok ao voltar pra dentro da piscina.

# - Mirok agente só pode te aconselhar se você nos disser qual é o problema. – Falou Bankotsu.

# - Não há problema algum. – Resmungou ele tentando dar um fim ao assunto.

# - Ele não quer ser como o tio Tanaka. – Contou InuYasha ao se cansar da conversa. Sabia que o primo jamais contaria aquilo.

# - Oh, filho! – Exclamou Tanaka visivelmente decepcionado. – Você já e igual a mim.

Mirok virou o rosto para o pai imediatamente, sentia a fúria subir por suas veias, nunca seria como ele.

# - Eu não sou um canalha como você. – Respondeu ele amargamente.

# - Eu perdi a mulher da minha vida porque eu fiz uma tremenda estupidez, você não fez o que eu fiz, mais vai perder a Sango por estupidez. – Finalizou Tanaka.

Mirok concordou com Tanaka, aquilo era mais do estupidez e canalhice também, mais nunca daria ao pai o gostinho de lhe ver concordando com ele.

# - Vocês e que estão fazendo drama por uma coisa que não e tão importante, a Sango não é a mulher da minha vida e só mais uma garota que passou por ela. – Respondeu Mirok meio contrario, aquilo era mentira, apesar do pouco tempo que se conheciam, Sango era muito mais importante do que qualquer outra garota que ele já teve.

# - Ela realmente e só mais uma garota, Mirok? Se você disser que sim o assunto está encerrado. – Falou Sho.

Mirok ficou quieto, se dissesse que sim estaria mentindo mais não faria com que eles se metessem mais ainda na vida dele.

# - E só mais uma garota, tio. – Respondeu Mirok sem olhar nos olhos de Sho.

# - Ok. – Sho se levantou imediatamente e entrou em casa seguido de Bankotsu e Tanaka que puxava Kikyo pelo braço.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

# - Podem me seguir, por favor. – Pediu IzaYo aos carregadores, subiram as escadas e desapareceram ao virar a esquerda.

# - Que tralha e essa? – Perguntou Bankotsu ao se aproximar de Izara e lhe dar um beijo no rosto.

# - São os moveis do quarto da Kagome. – Respondeu Izara feliz. – Oh Tanaka que bom que está aqui. – Cumprimentou ela ao ver Tanaka sentado no sofá da sala ao lado de Sho e ambos tomavam uísque. – Olha são os vídeos que a Kaguya fala na carta eu achei no quarto da Kagome.

Izara se aproximou de onde eles estavam e depositou a caixa sobre a mesa da sala e a abriu revelando a centenas de fitas cassetes.

# - Vocês vão ver todas elas? – Pergunta Kagome. – Eu nunca vi nenhuma delas, exceto a que tem a Poppet!

# - Parece que agente tem diversão pro fim de semana inteiro. – Falou Tanaka surpreso com a quantidade de fitas que havia dentro daquela caixa.

# - Sim, vamos chamar as crianças.

Izara pediu que eles fossem pra sala de televisão e ficou com o trabalho de chamar as crianças na piscina.

Estavam todos já na sala num falatório desgraçado, a espera de IzaYo que acompanhava os carregadores até a porta.

# - Izara você sabia sobre o Sesshoumaru e a Kikyo? – Questionou Tanaka bravo pro ela não ter lhe contado.

# - Soube há poucos dias, quem te contou? – Perguntou já prevendo o tormento.

# - Ela mesma.

Na hora Izara jogou um olhar ameaçador pra Kikyo que estava sentada ao lado de Bankotsu se encolheu no peito do padrasto, pois sabia que a bronca viria logo. Por sorte IzaYo chegou a sala e o assunto foi encerrado.

# - Então o que agente vai assistir? – Perguntou InuYasha.

# - Na carta a Kaguya diz que gravou os primeiros dias da Kagome apos ter nos apagado da memória dela. Depois se tornou um costume. – Respondeu Izara, suspirou pesado antes de empurrar a fita abaixo.

Izara sentou-se ao lado de Bankotsu e este segurou a sua mão sabia que aquilo seria difícil pra ela.

A fita começa:

_# - Até que em fim você acordou. – Disse Kaguya, indo até a beirada da cama da menina e lhe beijando a testa._

_# - Quem é você? – Pergunta com a voz de sono._

_# - Como assim quem sou eu e a mamãe, acho que você ainda está sonhando._

_Kagome esfrega os olhos e olha pra mulher e lhe sorri._

_# - É a maninha cadê? – Pergunta ela ficando em pé na cama e dando alguns pulinhos. – Chama ela pra brincar comigo. A Ki..._

_A menina para de pular, tentando recordar do nome._

_# - Você sonhou que tinha uma irmã? – Pergunta Kaguya, os cabelos dela estavam cortados e cacheados exatamente como os de Izara era naquele tempo. _

_# - Éeeee... – Falou com sua vozinha meiga de criança._

_# - Vamos tomar café. – Chamou a menina que pulou em seu colo e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha._

_Kagome estava na janela do seu quarto com uma bonequinha na mão._

_# - Agente pode ir no parquinho? – Pergunta ela olhando pras crianças que se divertiam no parque em frente à casa._

_# - Não eu já te disse que agente não pode sair de casa por enquanto. O seu pai quer tirar você de mim. Você quer ficar longe da mamãe?_

_# - Não mamãe. – Diz a menina sorrindo pra ela. _

_# - Olha que linda essa boneca que a mamãe comprou pra você. – disse Kaguya lhe entregando a boneca que tinha cabelos pretos e uma franjinha._

_# - Éh... lindinha mesmo mamãe._

_# - Que nome você vai dar a ela? - Pergunta Kaguya sentando-se ao lado da filha na cama._

_# - Que tal... Kiki, não Kikyo. Eh Kikyo... – Falou a menina feliz, KaguYa a olhou surpresa, mas disfarçou rapidamente._

_# - É lindo. – Kaguya chegou à boca perto do rosto da menina que abraçava a boneca e lhe deu um beijo na testa. – A mamãe ama você._

_# - Eu também te amo mamãe. – Respondeu a menina ao largar a boneca e abraçar a mãe que sorriu._

Kagome se remexeu incomodada com tudo aquilo, as lembranças que tinha de KaguYa já eram suficiente para ela se sentir horrível, e agora ver isso era de mais.

# - Izara me desculpa eu não consigo ver isso. – Disse ela se levantando do sofá e indo em direção a porta. – Eu vou arrumar algumas coisas no meu quarto.

Izara ficou olhando para a porta com o coração apertado, não queria que Kagome sofresse desse jeito.

# - Qual o problema dela? – Questionou Kikyo um pouco irônica, pois não entendeu o comportamento de Kagome.

# - Não deve ser fácil pra ela ver as mentiras que a Kaguya inventou a vida toda. Afinal pra nos ela é apenas uma seqüestradora mais para a Kagome a Kaguya e sua mãe. – Respondeu Izara, muito chateada em ter que deixar isso claro, parecia que o tornava mais real do que já era.

# - Eu vou falar com ela. – Falou InuYasha se levantando do chão.

# - Não, deixe a sozinha, querido. – Pediu ela a Inuyasha que sentou-se novamente e se concentrou no filme.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

A madrugada era alta, Izara, Tanaka, Bankotsu, Sho, IzaYo e Kikyo eram os únicos que ainda assistiam as fitas, Mirok dormia no chão e havia uma poça de baba em baixo de sua boca aberta. Sesshoumaru havia ido pro quarto e Inuyasha não quis mais ver nada quando Kouga começou a aparecer nas filmagens.

KikYo lutava pra se manter acordada, mais quanto mais o filme passava mais ódio e culpa seu coração se preenchia.

_# - Então é menino ou menina? – Perguntou Sango que parecia estar segurando a câmera, pois apenas sua voz aparecia. Kagome estava no sexto mês de gravidez parecia abatida e inconformada._

_# - Que foi filha tem algo errado com o bebe? – Perguntou KaguYa vendo a filha se jogar no sofá em cima das pernas dela. Como Kagome não respondeu ela olhou para Kouga que havia chegado junto dela, e sentava-se no sofá._

_# - Os bebês estão bem. – Respondeu Kouga com um sorriso._

_# - Bebês? – questionou Kaguya._

_# - Eu to grávida de gêmeos. – Informou Kagome com a cabeça no peito da mãe._

_KaguYa pareceu congelar com a noticia. Mais depois sorriu e acariciou os cabelos da filhas._

_# - Você é tão boa pra ter bebês quanto a sua mãe. - Falou Kaguya pensativa._

_# - O que eu vou fazer com dois bebês? Eu só tenho quatorze anos. – Falou Kagome com uma lagrima escorrendo pelo canto do olho._

_# - Você tem assumir as responsabilidades dos seus atos, mais não se preocupe, o Kouga está com você e eu também, além disso, ser mãe e uma benção, vai entender quando os tiver em seus braços. – Respondeu KaguYa fazendo Kagome sorrir._

# - Foi só impressão minha ou naquela hora a KaguYa falou de você? – Perguntou Kikyo olhando pra mãe.

# - Com certeza dela que ela não falou, já que não podia engravidar. – Respondeu Tanaka se levantando do sofá e se espreguiçando.

# - Melhor nos vermos o resto amanhã. – Concluiu Izara. – Meus pés estão inchados. – Reclamou ela olhando pros pés que realmente estavam bem gordinhos.

# - Vamos subir que eu encho a banheira pra você fazer um escalda pés. – Falou Bankotsu indo desligar o vídeo e ajudar Izara a se levantar do sofá.

Kikyo viu o pai de costas pra ela, ficou em pé no sofá e pulou em suas costas.

# - Ahu... Kikyo.

# - Me leva de cavalinho? – Pediu ela com a voz manhosa.

# - Não acha que está um pouco velha de mais pra isso, e o seu pai também não tem mais idade e nem força pra isso. – Falou ele tentando fazer ela descer de suas costas mais não adiantou.

# - Ah, vai pai, por favor? – Pediu ela carinhosamente.

Izara sorriu feliz, por ver a filha contente assim e brincando com Tanaka. Com muita dificuldade ele conseguiu sair da sala com ela em suas costas.

# - Alguém vai ter que levar o Mirok também. – Falou Izara olhando manhosamente para Bankotsu que sorriu sem graça para a esposa.

# - Pode deixar que eu o levo Izara, vai deitar. – Falou Sho pegando Mirok do chão e o jogando sobre as costas como um saco de batata.

# - Não era bem assim que eu queria que você o levasse. – Falou Izara rindo um pouco por Mirok não ter acordado com os movimentos bruscos de Sho.

Ao chegar nas escadarias viu que Tanaka penava pra carregar Kikyo escadas a cima.

# - Você está precisando fazer mais exercícios físicos meu amigo. – Brincou Sho.

# - Se você não fosse um yokai estaria na mesma situação que eu. – Resmungou Tanaka chegando finalmente à porta do quarto de Kikyo onde ela resolveu descer.

# - Oh pai... Valeu o esforço. – Agradeceu Kikyo vendo que o pai estralava as costas e suava um pouco de cansaço.

# - Eu quero falar com você filha. – Falou Tanaka seguindo a menina pra dentro do quarto. – A sua mãe disse que você anda distante desde que a Kagome retornou, vai ser difícil e ao mesmo tempo muito bom ter ela em casa. Vocês ainda não conversaram não é mesmo?

# - Não, eu não sinto como se ela fosse a minha maninha.

# - Kagome era mais ligada a você do que qualquer outro pessoa nessa casa, então como dizem os jovens, pega leve com ela, talvez a sua amizade a possa deixar mais à vontade aqui. É também pode ser bom pra você, nos sabemos o quanto sentiu a falta dela, talvez tenha sentido mais a falta dela do que qualquer outra pessoa nessa casa. – Falou Tanaka vendo que Kikyo não lhe olhava nos olhos.

# - Eu não vou prometer nada, pai. Mais eu vou tentar me dar bem com ela. – Respondeu Kikyo apertando a colcha da cama entre as mãos.

# - Já e alguma coisa. – disse Tanaka se levantando da poltrona – Boa noite. – falou ele após dar um beijo na testa da menina e saiu do quarto onde encontrou Sho o esperando no corredor.

# - A Izara disse pra você dormir no quarto de hospedes. – Falou Sho fechando a porta do quarto de Mirok.

# - Não tudo bem eu vou pra casa. – Respondeu ele remexendo nas costas pelo exercício forçado.

# - Você mora num hotel, aquilo não pode ser chamado de Lar, já é muito tarde pra você sair de carro. Não me contrarie ou vou ter que ti levar até o quarto no braço que nem eu fiz com o Mirok. – Provocou Sho vendo Tanaka gargalhar.

# - Você não ousaria.

# - Quer pagar pra ver. – Respondeu Sho rindo também.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

O domingo tinha passado numa velocidade extremamente curta, a família toda passou o fim de semana assistindo as fitas de Kagome, aquilo era um meio deles recuperarem tudo o que perderam da vida da menina, como a gravidez dela, a morte de Poppet, Izara chegou a chorar junto quando viu Kagome chorando com a noticia da morte da filha, realmente foi desesperador, e ela não estava lá para apartar o sofrimento da filha, ela não estava presente...

A segunda feira chegou cinzenta para todos especialmente para Izara, ela deveria ter ouvido quando Kagome lhe avisou que ver aquelas fitas a magoariam, mais agora já era tarde, o mal já estava feito, e não havia como remedia-lo.

Sua única esperança e que quando Kagome fosse morar ali os sentimentos dela em relação a KaguYa mudassem e ela passasse a sentir o amor materno por sua verdadeira mãe.

Os adolescentes da casa haviam chegado após mais uma manha estressante no colégio, Kikyo subiu para o seu quarto após escutar a mãe dizer que havia uma surpresa lá em cima a esperando, ao passar pelo corredor viu que InuYasha e Mirok trocavam de roupa com a porta aberta, e conversavam sobre besteira um gritando pro outro.

# - Será que dava pra vocês fecharem a porta. – Pediu ela com a voz grossa.

Foi então que um movimento no quarto em frente ao seu que lhe chamou a atenção. Abriu a porta entre aberta sem fazer barulho e quase desmaiou com o que viu, o quarto estava completamente decorado, uma cama de casal com colcha de renda branca com alguns ursos em cima, ao lado havia uma penteadeira, cheia de perfumes e maquiagem sem contar o espelho enorme e redondo cheio de luzes em volta, no canto esquerdo havia uma mesa de estudos com um computador em cima e alguns livros também. Pumpkin estava sentadinha no chão com alguns brinquedos em volta. Na parede perto do closet havia um mural cheio de fotos e era ali que estava ela, Kagome. Kagome estava ali, arrumando o próprio quarto, deixando o do jeitinho que ela gostava.

# - Kikyo? – Chamou InuYasha.

Mas ela não prestou atenção. Ele então se aproximou, junto de Mirok que também estranhou o comportamento da irmã.

# - O que foi? – Perguntou novamente mais levou um choque ao ver o quarto arrumado com Kagome e Pumpkin dentro dele.

# - Oie... – Falou a pequena yokaizinha ao ver os três na porta o que chamou a atenção de Kagome que estava de costas.

# - Oh, vocês já chegaram. – disse ela indo até a porta dando um beijo em Inuyasha.

# - Eh... – Respondeu ele meio atordoado ainda.

# - Agente não sabia que você já tinha se mudado. – Falou Mirok com cara de bobo estava feliz por ver a irmã ali.

# - Agora vocês sabem, e então gostaram do meu quarto? – Perguntou ela, soltando-se de Inuyasha vendo que Pumpkin enfiava um brinquedo na tomado do som.

# -Ahm... Por quê você está neste quarto? O seu costumava ser aquele outro onde tem a placa com o seu nome. – Perguntou Kikyo ainda meio atordoada.

# - Foi idéia da Izara, ela sugeriu que o quarto e os brinquedos ficassem pra Pumpkin o bercinho dela já esta lá e também uma cama pra Abby. É se você olhar bem não tem mais o meu nome na porta daquele quarto, agora está escrito Pumpkin, a Izara me deu uma placa nova pra este quarto também. – Falou Kagome indo buscar pela placa que estava sobre a mesa do computador.

Mais Kikyo detestou quando Kagome a pendurou na porta, não estava escrito Kagome e sim Tenshi. InuYasha e Mirok também não gostaram mais nada falaram.

# - Então você ainda e Tenshi! – Falou Kikyo olhando nos olhos da irmã.

Kikyo procurava por algum reconhecimento, ela via aquele quarto mais não parecia que sua irmãzinha estivesse ali, e sim uma outra garota, uma garota da qual ela não gostava nem um pouco.

# - Escuta eu vou tentar ser a Kagome que você esperava encontrar.Você pode me chamar de Kagome se quiser. – Respondeu ela vendo que Kikyo não parecia satisfeita com a presença dela.

# - Então crianças... – Falou Sho chegando ao quarto, mais parou ao ver a placa na porta, fez uma expressão descontente mais disfarçou. – A mãe de vocês estão chamando pra almoçar. Quem vem com o vovô.

# - Eu... – Gritou Pumpkin erguendo os braços que foram pegos por Sho.

# - Vamos, como a Izara disse esse vai ser o primeiro almoço em família depois de treze anos. – Falou Kagome saindo do quarto e puxando InuYasha pela mão.

Mirok começou a segui-los mais parou ao perceber que Kikyo continuava imóvel olhando para o mural.

# - Você não vem maninha? - Perguntou ele ao se aproximar e olhar para as fotos que ela olhava.

# - Você já imaginou como a nossa vida seria diferente se ela nunca tivesse ido embora? – Perguntou KikYo com os olhos um pouco marejados mais apertava-os para que as lagrimas não escorressem.

# - Sim... – Respondeu ele pensativo, Kikyo estava certa muita coisa seria diferente. – A mãe e o pai ainda estariam juntos, ainda fazendo ela de otária. O Inuyasha e você provavelmente nunca teriam se envolvido...

# - Nos seriamos melhores amigas... – Falou Kikyo deixando que uma lagrima escorresse solitária pelo olho esquerdo.

# - Vocês ainda podem ser. – Disse Izara ao entrar no quarto.

# - Eu duvido. Olha. – Kikyo apontou para o mural onde tinham varias fotos de Kagome, Rin e Sango, mostrando o quando elas eram verdadeiras amigas. – Ela já tem a vida dela, eu não consigo me ver fazendo parte desse mural.

# - Eu também não. – Falou Mirok concordando com a irmã.

# - Vamos esperar, em algum momento ela irá se sentir parte dessa família, e quem sabe um dia todos nos estaremos nesse mural. – Falou Izara abraçando Kikyo e acariciando o rosto de Mirok.

# - Como a Sra. pode ter tanta certeza? – Pergunta Kikyo se aconchegando no peito da mãe, fazia tempo que precisava de um carinho assim.

# - Porque apesar deu não tê-la criado, ela nasceu de mim, ela e meu sangue, e eu sei que tudo que ela precisa e de tempo. Logo ela será novamente Kagome Ken Higurashi. – Respondeu Izara puxando os filhos pra fora do quarto.

Apesar de estar dizendo tudo aquilo, Izara não acreditava que seria rápida essa aceitação de Kagome mais por ventura um dia viria, para ela não importava quando tempo tivesse que esperar, já havia esperado treze anos, mas algo lhe dizia que agora o caminho até essa aceitação seria mais sofrido para todos, especialmente para Kagome.

₪-₪-₪

# - Pumpkin come direitinho. – Pediu Kagome deixando a colher no prato da menina e ajeitando o babador no pescoço dela.

# - Ta mamãe...

# - Ah até que em fim vocês desceram. – Falou Bankotsu já erguendo os braços pra se servir.

Izara se sentou ao lado dele e sorriu ao ver Kagome e Pumpkin ali com eles. Agora sim a família estava completa. Todos se servirão e começaram a se comer, menos Inuyasha que ficou vidrado no prato de Pumpkin.

# - Você não vai comer InuYasha? – Perguntou Kagome ao ver que ele não havia se servido.

# - O... O que... O que ela ta comendo? – Perguntou ele ainda vidrado no pratinho da menina.

# - É Ramén, você gosta? – Perguntou ela.

# - Não. – Respondeu ele desviando o olhar do prato de Pumpkin que comia olhando pra ele.

# - Não? – Questionou IzaYo ironicamente. – Desde quando você não gosta de Ramén, porque desde que você nasceu essa e sua comida favorita, nem sei como cresceu tanto comendo só isso.

# - A Pumpkin também. Eu tenho sempre que por outras coisas juntos se não ela só come isso. – Respondeu Kagome vendo que Inuyasha voltará a olhar pro pratinho da menina. – Você quer um pouco InuYasha?

# - Não. – Respondeu ele desviando o olhar mais ainda assim não se serviu, o que ocasionou Sho a rir enquanto bebia o suco.

Cansada de ouvir não Kagome se levantou da mesa e pegou o prato de InuYasha.

# - Hei... – Reclamou ele.

# - Izara, não deixa a Pumpkin jogar comida em ninguém, ela sempre faz isso quando eu não to por perto. – Pediu Kagome desaparecendo pela porta da cozinha.

# - Onde ela foi com o meu prato? – Perguntou InuYasha inconformado.

# - Provavelmente foi por um pouco de Ramén nele antes que você avance na comida da Pumpkin. – Brincou Sho fazendo os outros rirem.

# - Pumpkin! – Chamou Kagome ao voltar pra sala de jantar e ver que a menina se preparava pra acertar alguém. – Você quer ficar sem sobremesa? Quer?

# - Não, mamãe.

# - Então come bonitinha. – Pediu ela deixando o prato de Inuyasha na frente dele e acariciou de leve as orelhinhas dele que se remexeram gostando do carinho.

Izara sorriu ao ver aquilo, pelo menos com Inuyasha por perto Kagome se sentia à vontade.

# - Kagome, acho que o InuYasha precisa de um babador também. – Zoou Sesshoumaru ao ver a velocidade com que o meio irmão comia o Ramén.

Após Inuyasha repetir duas vezes como se fosse um animal e Pumpkin jogar um pouco de comida fora Kagome chamou por Abby pra que a limpasse, ao ver Abby com seus cabelos negros e compridos Tanaka que jantava junto da família bateu com o cotovelo no copo de suco de Kikyo derramando em cima dela.

# - Prontinho. – Falou Abby colocando Pumpkin já de volta na cadeirinha para comer a sobremesa.

# - Eu quelo sobemesa. – Falou Pumpkin balançando os braçinhos.

Naquele momento a campainha toca. Mirok fez menção de se levantar para atender mais Abby o impediu.

# - Tudo bem, pode deixar que eu atendo, são a Sango e a Rin. – Disse ela.

Mirok congelou no lugar ao ouvir o nome Sango ser pronunciado, havia se esquecido completamente de que Sango e irmã de criação de Kagome e agora com ela morando ali a presença dela na casa seria constante, e seria para ele muito mais difícil fingir de que ela não era especial para ele.

# - Não se preocupa ela não vai te matar. – Falou Kagome vendo a expressão preocupada no olhar dela. – Na verdade ela já até tem outro encontro pra hoje à noite.

# - O que? – Perguntou ele bravo.

# - O que você esperava? – Perguntou ela ironicamente com um sorriso.

# - Ahm... Então essa e a vingança que você pensou. Me deixar com ciúme, pode tirar o cavalo da chuva que não vai funcionar. – Reclamou Mirok se levantando pra sair da mesa mais ao se virar deu de cara com Sango.

# - Oi, Mirok. – Falou ela com um sorriso lindo, como se eles sempre tivessem sido bons amigos.

# - Rs... Oi, Sango. – Respondeu Mirok que deu uma olhadinha de cima a abaixo nela.

Ela estava mais linda do que nunca, uma mini saia jeans com um cinto preto e uma blusinha preta bem básica também, um bracelete no braço direito e aquela cascata de cabelos castanhos soltos e caídos sobre as costas, propositalmente com certeza ele pensou para provocá-lo. Ao ver o sorriso no rosto de Sango ele deixou de fitá-la como disse a Kagome, não deixaria ser enganado por elas.

# - Desculpa nos achamos que vocês já teriam terminado de almoçar. – Falou Sango após cumprimentar a todos na sala.

# - Nos já estamos acabando, vocês querem sobremesa? – Perguntou Izara já se levantando pra partir um pedaço de pudim.

# - Eu aceito. – Falou Rin sentando-se no lugar de Mirok que era bem ao lado de Sesshoumaru, que olhou para menina de soslaio.

# - Eu estou bem, obrigada Izara. – Respondeu ela ficando em pé atrás da cadeira.

# - Vocês vão sair agora à tarde? – Perguntou Izara.

# - Vamos ao Shopping, eu quero comprar uma cortina nova pro quarto da Pumpkin aquela já está muito velha. – Respondeu Kagome dando a sobremesa na boca da menina pra que não sujasse a nova roupa.

# - Realmente aquela cortina está pela hora da morte.

# - Ahm... Você não quer ir com agente Kikyo? – Perguntou Kagome fazendo a irmã engasgar com o pudim.

# - Não, eu tenho que estudar. – Respondeu ela secamente.

# - Desde quando você estuda? – Questiona Inuyasha sabendo que aquilo não era verdade.

# - A verdade... – Falou Kikyo se levantando da mesa. - ...é que eu quero ficar o mais longe possível dessa garota e das amiguinhas dela. Você está satisfeito com essa resposta, InuYasha. Ou talvez devesse ter se contentado com a primeira resposta que teria sido bem melhor.

# - Kikyo! – Repreendeu Izara.

Mais a menina não deu ouvidos, apenas a virão dar as costas e ir para o seu quarto onde ouvirão a porta bater com toda força.

# - Qual é o problema dela? – Perguntou InuYasha. – Quer dizer ela sempre foi insensível e seca, mais sou só eu quem acho que ela está extrapolando na rebeldia?

# - Ela vai ficar bem, você e ela eram muito ligadas, Tenshi. Ela está agindo assim porque não te conhece e não sabe outro jeito de agir com você. – Respondeu Izara dando um olhar significativo para Tanaka.

# - Se vocês me dão licença eu vou dar uma palavrinha com Mirok até vocês terminarem o almoço. – Falou Sango dando um olharzinho malicio para Kagome que riu divertida.

# - Oh, eu espero que a Sango não faça nada de mal ao Mirok – Falou Izara sabendo que menina estava subindo para consumar sua vingança.

# - Não, Izara, o Mirok só vai ficar sem poder fazer sexo por algumas longas semanas. – Respondeu Rin enquanto se deliciava com o Pudim.

# - Como assim? – Questionou Tanaka preocupado.

₪-₪-₪

Sango entrou no quarto do rapaz sem bater na porta ele se encontrava perto da mesa em pé com um livro de administração na mão, provavelmente se preparava para estudar, pensou Sango.

# - Ei... Sango... Escuta me desculpa por ter te dado o bolo, eu me dei conta que ainda não estou pronto pra um relacionamento. – Disse Mirok acreditando que ela estava ali pra ouvir uma explicação.

# - Eu sei, a Tenshi me explicou tudo. Eu entendo. – Disse ela olhando distraída pras coisas em cima da estante parou ao ver um porta-retratos onde mostrava a família Higurashi quando ainda eram unidos e felizes.

Mirok estava sentado no joelho do pai com uma bola de futebol embaixo do braço, Kagome e Kikyo estavam de mão dadas ao lado de Izara, que sorria feliz.

# - Mas eu ouvi a Kagome falando sobre se vingar. Eu não quero te magoar, então e melhor que as coisas terminem antes de ficarem serias, você entendi o que eu quero dizer, não entendi? – Questiona ele ao vê-la pegar o porta-retrato nas mãos e o olhar sorrindo.

Daria tudo pra saber o que ela estava pensando já que sorria e passava o dedo sobre a foto.

# - Eu já disse que está tudo bem. Não se preocupe. – Respondeu ela ainda sorrindo para o retrato. – Vocês parecem tão felizes nessa foto.

# - Nós éramos. Essa foto foi tirada 5 dias antes do seqüestro da Kagome. – Respondeu ele indo tirar a foto das mãos dela e colocar de volta na estante nisso a proximidade dos dois foi diminuindo já que Sango não se afastou para que ele chegasse até a estante.

Sango pos as mãos sob os ombros largos dele e o puxou encostando seu corpo ao dela.

# - Deu pra perceber que você entendeu bem o que eu quis dizer. – Disse ele ironicamente, tentando afastar os braços dela antes que fosse tarde de mais, mais o perfume que vinha de seus cabelos era tão bom, que ele não se esforçou muito para afastá-la.

# - O que você disse não quer disser que agente não possa dar uns beijinhos inocentes de vez em quando. – Respondeu ela aproximando o rosto do dele e o fazendo sentir seus hálito quente.

# - Se me conhecesse bem saberia que nada do que faço e inocente. – Disse ele contornando os lábios com a língua, era como se salivasse de desejo por ela. Pos as mãos na cintura dela e a pressionou contra a estante.

Sango sorriu com malicia antes de ter os lábios tomados com força e exigência, essa seria uma lição que Mirok não esqueceria tão cedo, e torcia para que ele entendesse o recado, pois, quando estava em seus braços, não pensava em nada ou se lembrava de nada, apenas sentia as descargas elétricas de prazer que percorriam a toda velocidade seu corpo.

Mirok não acreditava no poder que Sango tinha sobre ele, na maioria das vezes ele conseguia se controlar, mas bastava apenas um toque de Sango pra deixá-lo completamente excitado, Sango sentia o membro dele pressionando-lhe a cintura, sabia que aquilo era apenas uma vingançinha, mais nada a impedia de se aproveitar um pouco da situação, afinal está mais do que bom.

Ela desceu a mão pelas costas largas até encontrar a costura da bermuda para surpresa de Mirok ela não parou por ali, abriu com facilidade o velcro da bermuda e tocou o membro dela por cima da cueca. Mirok delirava com o toque e teve de parar de beijá-la pra gemer de prazer ao pé de seu ouvido, com toda certeza para Sango aquilo era mais do uma mera vingança.

Ela nunca fora de deixar homem algum tomar liberdades com ela mais com Mirok a cada toque dele deseja mais, desejava que aquela agonia tão gostosa fosse satisfeita.

Mas ela tinha que parar antes que as coisas chegassem a um ponto onde não pudesse mais voltar. Sentiu as mãos quentes dele adentrassem sua blusa e o toque suave de seus dedos em seus mamilos intumescidos, gemeu perdendo a razão e o porque de estar ali.

Mirok não acreditava em como aquele seios eram durinhos e bons de apertar, com toda certeza seria muito difícil manter as mãos longe dela tendo ela sempre tão perto, a idéia de não namorá-la e vê-la com outro lhe fritava os miolos, talvez seu tio Sho estivesse certo, vale a pena ser fiel pela mulher certa. E com toda certeza Sango valia mais a pena do qualquer outra.

Levado pelo desejo Mirok tentou erguer um pouco a blusa da garota, mais foi como se um balde de água fria tivesse sido jogado sobre ela, retirou a mão dele de dentro de sua blusa mas continuou a acariciar o seu membro, mais não estava quente como antes, Mirok viu que o conforto e a intimidade havia sido levada pela água gelada, não entendia ainda o porque dela continuar com a mão dentro de sua bermuda, sendo que ela parecia querer fugir dali, sem ele saber o porque ela adentrou a mão para tocar a carne dura de seu membro por dentro da cueca, tocou toda a extensão do membro e retirou bruscamente o braço de onde estava, olhou envergonhada para ele e saiu do quarto sem dizer nada.

₪-₪-₪

# - Então como e que funciona esse pó?

Sango escutou InuYasha perguntar a Kagome ao chegar na sala de visitas onde ela estava abraçado ao hanyou e junto de toda a família.

# - Ele e inofensivo. – Respondeu Rin que estava sentada no braço do sofá.

# - É então? – Perguntou Kagome ao ver Sango chegar à sala com os braços cruzados a frente do corpo e uma expressão decepcionada.

# - Não foi como eu esperava. – Respondeu ela se sentando no sofá branco ao lado de Rin.

# - Você não conseguiu passar o pó? – Questionou Rin.

# - Consegui.

# - O que não deu certo então? – Perguntou Rin sem entender.

# - Esqueci Rin. – Pediu ela aborrecida.

# - Onde exatamente ela deveria passar esse pó? – Questiona Tanaka um pouco preocupado já que Kagome contou que havia sido KaguYa quem as ensinou a usar as ervas de formas extravagantes, Bankotsu apenas ainda não entendia porque Kagome insistia em dizer que Kaguya não era uma sacerdotisa das trevas.

# - Obviamente que no pênis dele. – Responde Rin como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

# - Mas você disse que é inofensivo. – Falou Bankotsu não entendendo ainda como a vingança funcionaria. – Como esse pó vai fazê-lo ficar sem sexo?

# - Esse pó se torna extremante agressivo ao entrar em contato com uma substância que somente o corpo do homem produz. – respondeu Kagome tirando um brinquedinho da mão de Pumpkin que ela já havia enfiado no nariz por duas vezes.

# - Qual seria essa substância? – Questiona Sesshoumaru sentindo uma coisa que pensou jamais sentir, pena de Mirok, pois provavelmente a dor seria insuportável.

# - Esperma. – Respondeu Kagome.

# - É o que exatamente vai acontecer? – Questionou Sho.

# - Vai arder. – Respondeu Sango ainda chateada. – Muito mesmo.

# - Então quer dizer que a Sango foi até lá em cima deixou ele excitado e passou o pó no negocio dele? – Perguntou InuYasha a Kagome.

# - Exatamente.

# - Isso vai ser hilário. – Falou InuYasha já esperando ver o primo gritando de dor.

# - Bom, pelo menos você já sabe o que te acontecera se você pisar na bola comigo. – Disse Kagome com um sorriso malicioso, que fez Inuyasha imediatamente parar de rir.

# - Então porque nos ainda não ouvimos nenhum grito? – Questionou Sesshoumaru já livrando se da pena que sentia e pensando no divertimento.

# - Se a Sango o masturbasse o esperma entraria em contato com a mão dela também causando a ardência, então ela apenas o excitou e sendo pervertido como ele é, provavelmente vão tocar uma e quando ele gozar os efeitos irão começar. – Respondeu Rin olhando para Sesshoumaru com um sorriso no rosto.

# - Você e sádica, sabia disso? – Falou Sesshoumaru com um certo receio.

# - Não eu só gosto de ver os homens que não valem nada tendo aquilo que merecem ter. – Respondeu ela naturalmente.

# - Mas como podem ter tanta certeza que ele irá se masturbar? – Questionou Tanaka, mas a resposta veio do andar de cima onde um grito desesperado começou a soar constante.

Não houve nem tempo deles sequer se levantarem para irem ajudá-lo, pois um Mirok completamente nu desceu as escadas aos berros passou pela porta de vidro e se jogou de uma vez na piscina.

# - Oh como eu queria ter gravado isso. – Disse Sesshoumaru com um sorriso estampado na face.

Todos saíram de casa pra ver se ele estava bem.

# - Você está bem filho? – Perguntou Tanaka oferecendo a mão pra ajudá-lo a sair da piscina.

# - Sango sua maldita, você fez alguma coisa comigo não fez, admita! – Gritou ele se sacudindo raivosamente dentro da piscina molhando um pouco a todos que estavam do lado de fora.

# - Você mereceu. – Falou ela ainda com os braços cruzados e com a expressão triste lhe deu as costas e entrou em casa.

Sho rapidamente pegou uma toalha na casa da piscina pra cobrir as partes intimas de Mirok que sai da piscina puxando por Tanaka.

# - Isso é realmente um pênis vermelho. – Disse Abby que havia vindo ver o porque da gritaria, Tanaka achou graça no comentário dela e acabou soltando a mão de Mirok que acabou caindo dentro da água novamente.

# - Oh... Desculpa filho, vem cá. – Chamou Tanaka se segurando pra não rir.

# - Não eu saio sozinho, pai! – Respondeu ele com raiva.

# - Acho que agente vai ter mandar trocar a água da piscina, eu não entro mais ai. – Disse InuYasha rindo que se acabava.

Ao entrou em casa pra entender a razão pela qual ela não parecia satisfeita com a vingança.

# - O que houve Sango? – Perguntou ela ao encontrar a irmã sentada no sofá se ajoelhou a sua frente e a encarou.

# - Na hora que agente se beijou foi tão bom que eu ate tinha desistido de fazer isso, mais ele tentou levantar a minha blusa, então eu fiquei tensa e acabei fazendo. – Respondeu ela com a voz de choro.

# - Ele chegou a ver as suas costas? – Perguntou ela tentando confortar a irmã sem saber que alguém as observava do mezanino do andar de cima.

# - Não... Mais você sabe como eu me sinto. – Disse ela se abraçando a Kagome.

Kikyo não entendeu o porque daquela conversa, o que havia de errado com as costas de Sango pra ela ficasse tão perturbada assim, e porque ela estava ali escondida e morrendo de ciúmes do amor e do conforto que Kagome transmitia a falsa irmã, aquele amor deveria ser dela... Não deveria nunca haver uma Sango e uma Rin pra lhe roubarem o amor de irmã que Kagome sempre teve por ela quando eram crianças e que mesmo agora pertencia a ela.

# - É assim que você entendi o que eu quis dizer! – Gritou Mirok ao entrar todo molhado em casa enrolado na toalha branca.

# - Izara me desculpa acho que agente exagerou. – Respondeu Kagome por Sango.

# - Você não acha que está pedindo desculpas pra pessoa errada, Tenshi. – Disse Mirok grosso, Kagome odiou o modo repulsivo que Mirok pronunciou o seu nome. – A Kikyo está certa, você não e a nossa irmãzinha. Volte pra sua família que essa definitivamente não e a sua.

# - Mirok! – Izara chamou a atenção dele por esta dizendo essas barbaridades. – Você também não agiu de maneira certa com a Sango, alias o que você fez foi muita canalhice.

# - Por que eu não estou surpreso com essa sua reação, mãe. Se fosse a Kikyo ou eu a ter feito isso você e o pai já teriam nos castigado. Mas como e a Kagome... Ela sempre foi o centro das atenções nessa casa, mesmo quando não estava aqui. – Reclamou ele subindo as escadarias da casa.

# - Acho que eu não comecei muito bem, não é mesmo? – Perguntou Kagome meio receosa após se levantar e olhar para os pais.

# - O Mirok está certo. – Falou Tanaka após receber um olhar significativo de Izara. – Três semanas de castigo, só de casa pro colégio e do colégio pra casa. É quanto a Sango e a Rin vocês não são nossas filhas mais são irmãs da Kagome, é isso torna vocês membro da nossa família e me sinto no total direito de castigá-las também, estão proibidas de virem aqui durante essas semanas. Certo?

# - Parece justo. – Disse Sango se levantando do sofá, a verdade e que não se sentiu castigada, adorou ouvir ele dizer que elas eram parte da família também. – É melhor nos irmos então. Dá o aliviador pro Mirok, Tenshi.

As duas saíram em silencio da casa e Kagome só pode ouvir o barulho do carro ir embora, três semanas sem sua irmãs seria realmente um castigo, mais pelo as veria na escola.

# - Hei pelo menos você tem a mim. – Brincou InuYasha sentando-se no sofá onde ela havia se jogado.

Kagome riu gostoso e se aconchegou no peito dele.

# - Eu também to de castigo pela minha briga com o Kouga. Agente pode ficar de castigos juntos. – Continuou ele a brincar.

# - Só não se empolga muito querido, você trocou de prima mais as regras continuam as mesmas. – Respondeu Izara após sentar-se no sofá tirar as sandálias e dar para Bankotsu massageá-las.

# - O que? Mas tia com a Kagome e diferente. – Reclamou InuYasha.

# - Que regras são essas? – Perguntou Kagome que estava totalmente por fora.

# - Essa e uma casa de família, nada de sexo aqui. E por isso que cada um de vocês tem o seu apartamento, quando o seu castigo terminar eu vou te levar pra conhecer o seu Tenshi. – Respondeu Izara adorando a massagem que Bankotsu fazia.

# - Eu tenho um? – Perguntou ela surpresa.

# - Claro, cada um deles ganhou um quando completou 16 anos, só que o seu não está mobiliado. – Respondeu Sho preparando um copo de uísque no aparador. – Vai querer um Tanaka?

# - Claro.

# - Isso quer dizer que eu ganhei a aposta! – Falou Kagome baixinho em uma das orelhinhas de InuYasha.

# - Uma pena que agente só vai poder realizar ela daqui a três semanas. – Reclamou InuYasha enrolando um dos cachinhos dela nos dedos.

# - O que e o aliviador que a Sango mencionou? – Questionou Tanaka após dar um gole no uísque.

# - É um creme e que aliviar qualquer irritação, mais eu duvido que o Mirok vai aceitar qualquer coisa vinda de mim. – Contou ela meio constrangida.

# - Ele realmente e seguro? – Perguntou Izara.

# - Sim. Não vai causar mais nenhuma reação nele. – Respondeu Kagome vendo que sua credibilidade agora não estava mais 100...

# - Então depois você me passa que eu dou a ele. Vou dizer que foi a Kaede quem deu. – Falou Izara.

Kagome não havia tido a melhor das idéias, na hora até que pareceu divertido e não imaginou que Mirok fosse ficar com tanta raiva, talvez ele tenha se sentindo enganado por Sango e descontou a raiva nela já que ela tinha uma boa parcela de culpa, pediria desculpas depois quando ele estivesse com a cabeça fria, mais realmente não queria ter começado com o pé esquerdo, agora não somente Kikyo como também Mirok a detestavam e a queriam longe deles.

Poderiam as coisas ficarem pior do que já estavam...

_**CONTINUA...**_

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

_**Notinha da humilde autora:**_

Oie, gente desculpa pela demora esse capítulo ficou calminho, sem nenhum hentai, mais vocês já perceberam né que cada vez que o Mirok e Sango se tocam a coisa pega fogo, bom eu resolvi facilitar o modo de escrever essa fic, como são muitos personagens eu peguei um caderno e comecei a escrever em tópicos aquilo que eu quero que aconteça em cada capítulo, então agora as historias principais já estão formuladas e todo o resto, pelas minhas contas darão 30 longos capítulos e prometo que farei o possível pra ser rápido, mas como eu disse no meu flog, eu trabalho das oito da manhã até as seis da tarde, e muito pouco tempo e tudo o que peço e que tenham um pouquinho de paciência com essa humilde escritora e também leitora, que sabe e entendi perfeitamente o quanto e frustrante essa espera por atualização.

Agradeço a todos pelas reviews, Mandoka valeu também pela reviews na outra fic eu adorei e esclarecendo a sua duvida, a IzaYo e Sho são pais do InuYasha e do Sesshoumaru, a Izara e o Tanaka são pais do Mirok, KikYo e Kagome, isso está bem explicado no primeiro capítulo, eu fiz questão de fazer bem detalhado pra que não houvesse esse tipo de duvida, porque realmente são muitas pessoas e é um pouco confuso, especialmente para escrever.

Bom e isso, b-jos e deixem Reviews...


	11. Capítulo 11 Lágrimas que não param

- ◘ - **Um Lugar pra se chamar de Lar**** - **◘ -

**Capítulo 11 - Lágrimas que não param.**

Kagome estava sentada naquele sofá velho e branco que havia no meio do jardim dos fundos, ela perguntou o porque dele estar ali, mais apenas disseram que Izara costumava ficar sempre sentada ali para se lembrar dela, essa resposta apenas angustiou ainda mais seu coração, nunca em toda sua curta vida imaginará que sua tão adorada mãe fosse capaz de causar tanto mal a tantas pessoas de uma vez só. Sua falsa mãe, a verdadeira estava longe e sofrendo pela ausência dela, e agora ela estava de volta com sua verdadeira família e fazendo sua verdadeira mãe sofrer ainda mais por não conseguir amá-la da maneira que deveria.

Mais a culpa não era dela, mais uma angustiada lágrima desceu por seu rosto, ultimamente era tudo que ela vinha fazendo, já havia se passado duas semanas que estava morando naquela casa estranha e ainda se sentia completamente deslocada, exatamente como Mirok dissera, aquele não era o seu lugar e muito menos eram sua família, ele ainda continuava zangado com ela, apenas conversavam o básico da boa educação como "Bom dia", "me passa a geléia", o pior de tudo e que precisava enfrentar tudo aquilo sozinha, já que Rin e Sango ainda continuavam proibidas de irem ali.

InuYasha, até que tentava animá-la, desde o começo ele fora um amor, ficava junto dela o tempo todo, namorando, conversando, mais não sobre aquilo que a angustiava, não sobre a dor de descobrir que sua mãe na verdade não era sua e sim apenas um maldita seqüestradora. Mais até mesmo ele se tornou distante a partir da segunda semana, já que como ele dissera, ela não era mais divertida e alegre como quando eles se conheceram.

Além de tudo isso ainda havia o desaparecimento da plaquinha da porta de seu quarto, que continha o seu nome, "Tenshi", sumira três vezes, da primeira vez Abby a encontrou no lixo do lado de fora da propriedade, a segunda vez InuYasha encontrara dentro do lago, mais ele não parecia estar contente por tê-la achado, exatamente como todos na casa nenhum parecia se importar com o fato dela ter desaparecido duas vezes, apenas Izara que se propunha a procurá-la, mas Kagome sabia que ela fazia aquilo apenas pra tentar ganhar lhe o amor, mais a verdade e que ninguém ali gostava de Tenshi, todos queriam Kagome e ela duvidava que essa pessoa pudesse estar dentro dela de algum modo.

Izara quem achara a maldita placa pela terceira vez, ela não disse onde fora, talvez porque não precisasse. Kagome sabia que quem fazia aquilo era Kikyo, não havia um pingo de duvida para isso, já que Kikyo deixara bem claro nessas duas longas semanas que não suportava a sua presença. E agora pela quarta vez a placa sumira e ainda não fora encontrada. Outra lagrima cortara seus olhos azuis, deveria entrar antes que pegasse um resfriado com todo aquele sereno da madrugada em sua cabeça.

Ela não sabia explicar se era o colchão, ou o quarto estranho, mais desde que se mudará para lá, não havia conseguido dormir direito. Enxugou o rosto com a palma da mão e suspirou cansada, sem saber que alguém via todas as lagrimas dela serem derramadas da varanda do andar de cima.

Kikyo entrou em seu quarto antes que Kagome visse que ela havia visto tudo, mais não era necessário ver para saber que Kagome estava triste, sozinha e deprimida, Kikyo sentia em seu coração como se aqueles sentimentos fossem propriamente seus, queria ir até o quarto da irmã lhe abraçar e contar a verdade e livrar-se daquela culpa que lhe causada tantas dores.

Ela entrou no banheiro e acendeu a luz e se olhou no espelho, ergueu o braço direito a cima da cabeça onde viu os cortes, alguns cicatrizados e outros recentes, aquilo estava se tornando um ato perigoso de mais, Sho havia sentido cheiro de sangue nela certa vez mais ela conseguiu desconversar dizendo que havia se cortado ao depilar embaixo do braço, apesar de lhe dar satisfação por um tempo, depois lhe parecia pior do que o segredo sujo que guardava.

◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘

# - Mamãe, o papai vem vê eu hoje? – Perguntou Pumpkin para a mãe que estava sentada no sofá da sala alheia a tudo.

Tanaka como de costume agora estava ali também, Kagome se sentia mais à vontade na presença dele, já que eles se conheciam há mais tempo. Envergonhado ele olhava para aquela Yokai morena que a cada movimento de mão e cabelos o faziam suspirar, Izara e Izayo morriam de rir sem que ele percebesse e claro que Mirok achava ridículo.

# - Deve vir querida. – Respondeu Kagome olhando pela vidraça da sala.

Abby olhou irritada para Kagome que nem sequer percebeu. Pela pegou Pumpkin do colo de Sho e avisou que a levaria até a cozinha para que Kaede, a cozinheira da casa desse um pedaço de bolo de chocolate para a menina. E voltou para sala onde inesperadamente segurou os cabelos de Kagome e os puxou com força para trás, fazendo a assim prestar lhe a atenção.

# - Outch! Abby, o que você ta fazendo? – Perguntou Kagome.

# - O que a Pumpkin te perguntou há dois minutos atrás? – Questionou Abby vendo que todos na sala estavam surpresos com seu comportamento. Já que ela era apenas a baba, mais Abby a conhecia muito bem e sabia que somente assim Kagome se daria conta das coisas.

# - Ah... Ela perguntou... Ta doendo sabia? – Respondeu Kagome meio sem paciência.

# - O Kouga não vem aqui há duas semanas, a Pumpkin disse ontem que estava com saudades dele e que também está com saudades da mãe e o pior e que elas moram juntas. Eu sei que você ta triste mais e toda aquela conversa de que a Pumpkin vem em primeiro lugar sempre. – Disse Abby fazendo Kagome arregalar os olhos.

Aquilo era verdade havia andado tão triste que nem mesmo na filha ela prestava mais atenção. Abby a soltou ao ver que havia atingido o ponto certo.

# - Ela está na cozinha comendo bolo com a Kaede, vai lá e seja uma boa mãe. – Disse Abby vendo que Kagome procurava a menina ao redor.

# - Eu vou ligar pro Kouga. – Disse Kagome se levantando e indo em direção a cozinha.

# - Ele vai gostar de saber que eu precisei te dar uma bronca. – Disse Abby divertida seguindo a Kagome.

# - Ele não vai saber disso. – Disse Kagome em tom de ordem mais mesmo assim brincalhona.

# - Ah ele vai sim.

◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘

Kagome saiu aos berros da cozinha, pelo que os outros entenderam, Kouga não podia ir ate lá ver Pumpkin por conta de alguns trabalhos da faculdade. Tanaka olhou para a porta da cozinha, ele sabia que Abby ainda continuava lá, aquela era sua chance de conversar com ela além das costumeiras gafes que ele sempre comete quando está perto dela.

Levantou-se do sofá e foi até a cozinha onde a viu limpando a boquinha de Pumpkin que estava sentadinha no balcão da cozinha.

# - O que você fez foi... – Começou ele mais Abby o interrompeu.

# - Me desculpa eu não quis passar por cima da autoridade de vocês, eu sou só a babá mais eu conheço a Tenshi há tanto tempo que me senti no direito de fazer aquilo. – Respondeu ela meio embaraçada.

# - Eu ia dizer que foi impressionante... Khrrir... – Completou Tanaka dando sua costumeira engasgada. Até hoje Abby não entedia porque ele só fazia aquele barulho quando estava perto dela.

Desde o principio Abby achará Tanaka um homem charmoso, somente aquele barulho que ele fazia com a boca estragava tudo, queria sentir o toque dele em sua pele, mais ele sempre conversava rapidamente com ela. O que ela estava pensando afinal era apenas a babá. Que tipo de contos de fadas sairia dali? Nunca um importante empresário como ele gostaria de uma mulher simples e humilde como ela, ainda mais conhecendo Izara a ex-mulher dele que é um exemplo em elegância e sofisticação.

Jamais seria uma mulher desse tipo.

# - E melhor eu voltar para a sala. – Disse ele ficando sem graça com o silêncio dela.

Abby apenas abanou a cabeça concordando, seu corpo tremia não só pela atração como também pela tensão que havia se instalado, viu ele dar lhe as costas com seu caríssimo terno preto, aquelas costas largas e os ombros fortes, fez com ela se imaginasse nua sobre uma cama e o corpo másculo dele fazendo pressão contra o dela. Suspirou fundo sabendo que essas cenas ficariam apenas em sua imaginação.

◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘

Finalmente a terceira semana de castigo chegara ao fim, o castigo havia acaba, não só para ela como também para Inuyasha. Talvez as coisas voltassem ao normal entre eles agora que poderiam sair daquela casa pra namorar mais "intimamente".

Mais as coisas estavam piores entre Mirok e ela. Ele também esteve de castigo forçado nesses ultimas semanas, não podia sair para a balada com o membro mais vermelho do que um pimentão, mais assim que a cor voltará ao normal ele decidiu se arriscar e foi para uma festa com Kikyo e Sesshoumaru. Tudo que aconteceu depois foi um pan demônios, Mirok chegará de madrugada gritando em casa, que seu membro ardia quando ele ficava excitado mais do que aquele maldito dia em que Sango lhe passou aquele pó. Chegou até mesmo a tentar avançar em cima de Kagome mais Sho o segurou, Kagome não entendeu, pois Izara havia lhe dito que Mirok havia passado o creme aliviador, mas era mentira, Mirok não aceitou o creme, pois sabia que havia vindo dela e Izara não queria que ela se sentisse culpada.

Pelo menos as coisas entre Kikyo e ela estavam calmas, não que elas tivessem conversado como duas irmãs, apenas não tinham brigado assim como com Mirok.

Mais graças aos seus poderia estar com Rin e Sango de novo, e tudo que ela mais queria era sair daquela casa e se pudesse nunca mais voltava.

Izara olhou para Kagome sentada de lado no sofá, uma perna em cima do braço do sofá, o cotovelo segurando a cabeça, e o olhar distante. Odiava ter que concordar com Kikyo, mais realmente aquela garota Tenshi não era sua filhinha Kagome. Seu coração ardia de dor quando pensava que a única razão para ela estar ali era por obrigação, aquele castigo tinha sido terrível, e não ajudará em nada. Até tentou falar com Tanaka para liberá-la do castigo mais ele também não parecia contente por tela castigado e ambos sabiam que se fizessem isso perderiam o respeito de seus dois outros filhos.

# - Você vai fazer outro ultra-som? – Questionou Kagome vendo que Izara acariciava a barriga, já grandinha pelo quinto mês.

# - Sim, não conseguimos ver o sexo do bebe. – Respondeu Izara.

# - Quando eu fiquei grávida da Pumpkin, eu sabia que era menina, não sei como mais sabia. – Respondeu Kagome um pouco mais animada.

# - Eu sei bem como é. Nas minhas três gravidez eu também soube exatamente o sexo de vocês, mais dessa vez eu estou um pouco confusa, sei que é menina mais também sei que é menino. Mais isso não faz sentido algum. – Respondeu Izara olhando pra sua barriga coberta pelo vestido de pana alaranjado que ela usava.

Kagome gargalhou gostosamente, fazendo com que Izara a olhasse curiosa, aquele havia sido um sorriso verdadeiro, o primeiro que sua filhinha lhe dava.

# - Por que a risada? – Perguntou Izara sorrindo também.

# - É que você não considerou a possibilidade de realmente estar esperando uma menina e um menino. – Explicou Kagome vendo que agora a ficha caia para Izara.

# - Gêmeos. – Falou Izara, entendendo totalmente a sua confusão só podia ser isso. Ela estava esperando gêmeos. – O Bankotsu não havia agüentar quando souber disso. – Respondeu Izara emocionada.

Kagome se levantou do sofá e foi se sentar ao lado da mãe e lhe acariciou a barriga redonda.

# - Talvez você devesse esperar até ter certeza. – Propôs Kagome.

# - Tem razão talvez seja melhor mesmo. O Bankotsu vai ficar tão feliz, você quer ir comigo fazer o ultra-som? – Perguntou Izara ainda embargada pela emoção.

# - Claro, por que não. – Concordou Kagome com um sorriso. Havia gostado dessa interação que avia tido com Izara, foi algo verdadeiro e não forçado como vem sendo desde o começo.

Izara também pensava a mesma coisa, e se sentiu feliz. Mais aquele momento foi interrompido pela campainha. Kagome abriu um sorriso maior ainda, deveriam ser Sango e Rin finalmente, correu até a porta e a abriu com força já pronta pra se jogar nos braços das irmãs, mais não eram elas, e sim outras duas garotas, duas yokais, uma ruiva e uma morena.

# - Você deve ser a Kagome, né? – Perguntou a ruiva, pelo que Kagome pode perceber era uma yokai loba, mais do tipo branco

Lembrava que Kouga havia lhe dito sobre eles uma vez, e que eram uma espécie rara de lobo. os olhos eram verdes, os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo alto, com um rosto sereno, mais parecia uma menininha, mais Kagome imaginou que fosse mais velha do que ela.

# - Eu sou Ayame essa e a Kagura, nos somos amigas da sua irmã, há muito tempo ouvimos falar de você. – Continuou Ayame.

# - Ahm... É eu sou a Kagome. Prazer conhecê-las. – Respondeu Kagome estendendo a mão para a Ruiva e para Morena.

# - Meninas, que bom que vieram, há tanto tempo não aprecem por aqui, não é mesmo? – Respondeu Izara ganhando um abraço de Ayame, Kagome olhou para aquilo com inveja, as amigas de Kikyo pareciam ser bem vindas ali, apesar de nunca ter ouvido falar delas.

# - Verdade, a faculdade me deixa sem tempo pra me divertir. – Falou Kagura ganhando um abraço de Izara também.

# - Kikyo! As meninas estão aqui! – Gritou Izara chamando pela filha no andar de cima.

Kagome observou a morena que havia chegado, deveria ter a idade de Sesshoumaru, os cabelos pareciam ser extremamente compridos mais estavam presos em um coque, a pele branca e a maquiagem pesado lhe dava um ar de mulher fatal exatamente como Kikyo, mais Kagome se perguntava e o que uma garota como Ayame que aparentava ser inocente e boazinha fazia com aquelas duas.

# - Hei suas safadas. – Falou Kikyo após descer as escadas. Kagome não gostou de ver Kikyo sendo abraçada pelas amigas.

Seria ciúmes? Poderia ela querer essa afeição para si? Era o que Kagome pensava, mais ela sabia a resposta daquelas perguntas realmente era ciúme e sim queria muito que Kikyo gostasse dela, sem saber o porque de tudo isso, mais o amor de Kikyo era o que Kagome mais ansiava agora.

# - Tenho uma super... – Começou Kagura a falar após sentarem se todas no sofá, mais a campainha novamente as interrompeu.

# - Oh... Devem ser a Sango e a Rin. – disse Kagome se levantando do sofá e indo atender a porta, e dessa vez eram mesmo Sango e Rin.

Kikyo não gostou muito da noticia, havia sido bom não ter aquelas garotas ali, e ver elas receberem o amor fraternal que Kagome deveria dedicar a ela.

# - Ahm que bom que chegaram. – Disse Kagome ao abraçar as duas ao mesmo tempo que pareciam igualmente felizes. – Essas são as amigas da Kikyo, Kagura e Ayame, essas são as minhas amigas Rin e Sango. – Apresentou Kagome as outras da sala.

# - Sejam bem vindas de volta. – Cumprimentou Izara se levantando para abraçá-las.

# - Nossa como a sua barriga cresceu. – Comentou Rin acariciando o ventre de Izara.

# - É verdade. Cresceu mesmo. – Completou Sango após se sentar no sofá.

# - Então o que você ia falar mesmo Kagura? – Perguntou Kikyo achando desconfortável aquela situação.

# - Festa na casa do Zilly! – Respondeu Kagura quase aos berros.

# - O que? – Perguntou Kikyo dando um pulo do sofá de tão animada.

# - Eu escutei bem? Festa na casa do Zilly? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru ao chegar na sala.

# - Sesshy! – Falou Kagura animada se levantando do sofá para ir da um abraço e um beijo no rapaz.

Rin franziu o cenho ao ver a boca dela de encontro a dele, então ele tinha namorada.

# - Agente soube hoje, e veio direto contar pra vocês. – Completou Ayame.

# - É o que essa festa do Zilly pra vocês ficarem tão empolgadas? – Questionou Kagome olhando pra Ayame.

# - O Zilly é simplesmente o cara mais doido que existe na face dessa terra. As festas dele são as melhores. Não se sai da casa dele antes das seis da manhã. – Disse InuYasha ao chegar na sala junto de Mirok.

# - Putz... – Resmungou Mirok ao ver Sango sentada no sofá ao lado de Kagome. Na mesma hora ele se virou e voltou a subir as escadas.

# - Mirok, espera deixa eu falar com você. – Pediu Sango subindo as escadas atrás dele.

# - Pra que? O que você trouxe pra me envenenar hoje? – Perguntou ele ironicamente.

Tudo que os outros na sala puderam ouvir foi o som das vozes terminarem após a porta ser batida.

# - Que isso, o Mirok ta de rolo serio com aquela menina? – Questionou Kagura meio abismada.

# - É uma historia complicada. – Respondeu InuYasha. – Então quando é a festa? – Perguntou ele.

# - Hoje as dez da noite. – Respondeu Kagura após se sentar ao lado de Sesshoumaru no sofá e dar a mão pra ele segurar.

# - Eu não sabia que você tinha namorada. – Falou Rin olhando furiosamente para Sesshoumaru.

# - Hiiii... Tem gente com ciúmes. – Falou Kagura soltando a mão dele.

# - Não que seja da sua conta, mais não a Kagura não é minha namorada. – Respondeu Sesshoumaru pegando de volta a mão de Kagura o que ela estranhou e o olhou confusa e risonha, nunca havia visto Sesshoumaru se comportar dessa maneira.

# - Ahm... acho que eu saquei, o Sesshoumaru e o seu Personal Fucker, assim como o InuYasha era da Kikyo. – Falou Kagome olhando para os dois.

# - E exatamente isso Kagome. – Respondeu InuYasha antes dos dois sorrindo debochado.

# - É o Mirok e o personal da Ayame? – Perguntou Kagome meio receosa.

# - Até parece, mais virgem do que Ayame não existe. – Respondeu Kagura rindo da possibilidade de Mirok ser o Personal Fucker dela.

# - Não precisa deixar isso tão evidente. – Resmungou Ayame.

# - É vocês vão mesmo a essa festa, eu só consigo dormir depois que vocês chegam. – Falou Izara já mostrando sua preocupação.

# - Mais e claro que nos vamos. – Respondeu Kikyo.

# - Fale por você Kikyo, eu tenho que estudar não vou poder ir. – Respondeu Sesshoumaru.

# - Ahm... Sesshy, você estuda depois. – Disse Kagura com a voz manhosa.

# - Eu tenho prova segunda feira, Kagura. Precisa estudar, alias era isso que eu deveria estar fazendo agora. – Respondeu ele já se levantando. – Boa festa pra vocês.

# - É você InuYasha? – Questionou Kikyo.

# - Eu também não vou, tenho uma aposta a pagar. – Respondeu InuYasha olhando com malicia para Kagome que entendeu o recado.

# - Ah que ótimo vai deixar de ir numa boa festa pra dar umazinha com a namoradinha que você pode dar sempre a festa do Zilly não acontece sempre. – Implicou Kikyo só pra provocar.

# - Kikyo, que isso. – Reclamou Izara lhe chamando a atenção.

# - Ahm não é nada. Vamos lá em cima pra eu escolher uma roupa. – Falou Kikyo chamando as amigas.

# - Ela realmente não gosta de mim. – Disse Kagome após as garotas terem deixado a sala.

◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘

Sango estava em pé rente à porta. Havia subido atrás de Mirok para pedir desculpas mais agora as palavras lhe faltavam. Já ele estava sentado na poltrona, mais jogado do que sentado, os braços cruzados na frente do corpo esperando para que ela falasse algo de uma vez.

# - Me desculpe. – Disse ela por fim.

# - Certo. – Respondeu ele se levantando com rudeza e abrindo a porta pra ela saísse. Mais ela não saiu, o empurrou e fechou a porta com força.

# - Eu ainda não terminei. Você age como se eu fosse a única a ter feito algo errado. Você acha que o que fez a mim não foi nada. – Brigou ela levantando a voz.

# - Eu não fiz nada, um homem tem o direito de quer não namorar uma garota. – Respondeu ele com raiva.

# - É o que mudou. Você foi até a minha casa e disse que queria namorar comigo, dormiu lá e no outro dia simplesmente mudou de idéia. – Gritou ela com fúria.

# - Você não faz idéia do quanto foi difícil dormir com você e ter que me segurar pra não fazer nada. – Resmungou Mirok, mostrando a ela seus verdadeiros sentimentos. – Eu não quero te desrespeitar e muito menos te magoar.

# - Você já fez os dois, você não tem idéia do que eu senti quando a Tenshi me contou que você não queria namorar comigo só porque eu ainda não faço sexo, isso e um desrespeito da sua parte, e me magoou mais do que qualquer outra coisa que eu possa dizer. Então vai pro inferno se você ainda acha que tem razão em ficar zangado pelo que eu fiz, você mereceu. – Sango tentou segurar, mais a briga estava intensa de mais, as lagrimas vieram sem piedade, nem sequer entendia a razão delas.

Mirok não soube o que responder ao ver as lágrimas dela escorrerem por seus olhos, aquilo lhe doía como uma facada no peito. A lamina em flamas cortando lhe a carne.

Queria poder fazer algo, e só o que fez foi abraçá-la com carinho. No começo ela não aceitou continuando de braços cruzados, mais era dolorido de mais não aceitar aquele carinho, tão acolhedor e reconfortante.

Mais o que era pra ser só um abraço se tornou um beijo, um beijo cheio de saudades e amor.

Sango o afastou após o beijo terminar, e ele sussurrar um me desculpa também em seu ouvido, mais aquilo não deveria continuar, as desculpas foram ditas e aceitas mais à vontade dele de não namorar ainda continuava, Sango sabia por isso saiu do quarto sem dizer nada. Não havia o que discutir, se ele queria que esse fosse o fim, então que assim fosse.

◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘

Cerca de nove horas da noite, os adultos da casa saíram pra jantar fora, Kagura e Ayame já haviam ido embora pra se arrumar para a festa e Kikyo fazia o mesmo. Mirok havia decidido não ir também, por causa de pequeno "problema". Sango e Rin ainda continuavam na mansão ajudando Kagome a se arrumar para sair com InuYasha, fazia tanto tempo que não podiam que agora queriam aproveitar o máximo, mais não era exatamente por isso que Rin ainda continuava lá. Ela dizia que queria distancia de Sesshoumaru mais não havia gostado nem um pouco daquela garota que o beijara.

Saiu do quarto da irmã, a porta do quarto dele estava aberta, Rin se aproximou e até riu com a limpeza impecável do lugar, nem parecia o quarto de um rapaz.

Desceu as escadas à procura dele, nem sabia exatamente o porque de procurá-lo, queria tomar satisfações por causa de seus envolvimento com Kagura mais como ele mesmo dissera aquilo não era da sua conta, mais parecia que era, ela queria muito que fosse.

Na sala ele não estava, seguiu pelo corredor onde levava até a sala de televisão, era lá que ele estava, o controle da tv em uma mão uma cerveja na outra, Rin suspirou geralmente nunca se interessava ou olhava para os dotes de um corpo masculino, na verdade ela passara a vida inteira evitando tal coisa, mais com Sesshoumaru era impossível, ainda mais ao ver aqueles cabelos prateados jogados sobre aqueles ombros largos e aquele peito musculoso, usando somente uma bermuda branca e pela posição no sofá podia se ver nitidamente as formas da masculinidade dele.

Rin sentiu suas partes intimas ficarem úmidas, balançou a cabeça tentando se livrar daquela sensação, mais era impossível.

# - Você quer alguma coisa? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru já sabendo a algum tempo que ela estava ali parada rente a porta o olhando, e o pior e que sentia o cheiro de excitação que ela exalava, era tão bom quanto ele lembrava.

# - Você não disse que tinha que estudar? – Questionou ela entrando na sala e fechando a porta atrás de si, pegou alguns salgadinhos de dentro do pote dele antes de se sentar no outro sofá bem longe dele, a proximidade poderia ser pior para ela.

# - Eu disse aquilo pra fugir da festa, tem um certo ponto onde aquela festa vira uma orgia, não gosto dessas coisas. – Respondeu Sesshoumaru vendo que ela parecia nervosa com a presença dele.

Rin olhou para ele abriu a boca para falar mais recuou, por sorte ele prestava atenção na televisão.

# - Quer me perguntar alguma coisa? – Questionou ele.

# - Não porque?

# - Você abriu a boca pra falar mais não falou. – Falou deixando de olhar para a tv e olhando para ela.

# - Como sabia se não olhava pra mim? – Perguntou ela meio aborrecida com a situação.

# - Só porque eu não estava olhando não quer dizer que eu não saiba. – Respondeu Sesshoumaru dando um gole na cerveja.

Rin mordeu o lábio nervosamente, se os poderes de yokai de Sesshoumaru eram tão bons assim, isso queria dizer que ele sabia que ela estava excitada.

# - Vai perguntar ou não? – Insistiu ele.

# - Por quê você se interessou por mim naquela noite? Podia ter ficado com todas aquelas que estavam a sua volta o tempo todo. – Disse Rin meio receosa com a pergunta, estava preocupada com a resposta.

# - Você chamou a minha atenção enquanto dançava. – Respondeu ele simplesmente.

# - Mas porque subiu até o meu quarto depois deu ter e dispensado? – Perguntou ela sabendo como conduzir a conversa, apesar do nervosismo.

# - A sua boca podia me dizer não, mais o seu corpo gritava por sim, mais eu não digo só pelo sexo, mais também por carinho, proteção. Você chamou muito a minha atenção, e eu fui atrás do que eu queria. - Respondeu Sesshoumaru olhando-a concentrado nos olhos evitando olhar para outras partes que lhe chamavam mais a atenção.

# - Queria... – Repetiu ela a ultima palavra pronunciada por ele, aos sussurros, pois não queria que ele ouvisse que ela não gostara de saber que ele não há quer mais.

# - Rin, foi você quem disse que não me queria por perto, se dependesse de mim você já estaria nua com o meu corpo sobre o seu. – Disse Sesshoumaru mostrando que ouvirá o que ela dissera e a olhava com uma intensidade que Rin chegou a achar que o lugar estar quente de mais.

Aquilo era forte de mais pra se resistir, Kagome com certeza a perdoaria depois pelo que iria fazer, mais não podia evitar, nem sequer queria, o que na verdade queria era sentir aquelas deliciosas sensações que sentirá naquela noite em seu quarto.

Sem pensar duas vezes ela se levantou do sofá e caminhou até o dele, imediatamente Sesshoumaru deixou a cerveja na mesa ao lado, Rin sentou-se no colo dele com uma perna de cada lado e o beijo com toda a vontade que vinha guardando desde que o reencontrara.

Sesshoumaru a apertou contra o seu corpo e se deliciou com aquele beijo, desceu as mão para as nádegas dela e as apertou mostrando-a quanto a desejava.

Apesar dela estar em seu colo e suas atenções estarem voltadas para aquele desejo que lhe ardia mais precisava cuidar das coisas ao seu redor, estavam na sala e alguém podia chegar, mais o desejo de se amarem era tão forte que não havia tempo de irem até o quarto dele.

Rin apertou a nuca dele e grudou em seus cabelos os puxando um pouco mais Sesshoumaru não ligou na verdade estava era e gostando, tudo em Rin o impressionava, tudo em Rin era delicioso, tudo em Rin era diferente, diferente de todas as outras com quem ele esteve, não havia nem o que se comparar.

Ela desceu a mão por seu peito, sentindo cada músculo, naquela primeira vez ela estava meio drogado, sem ver ou sentir direito mais dessa vez ela sentia fisgada de prazer que seu corpo dava, e era uma melhor do que a outra.

Sesshoumaru fez com ela se levantasse de seu colo e puxou sua calcinha pra baixo e a tirou, retirou seu membro da prisão do short e a fez sentar-se novamente já a penetrando de uma vez só. Não havia mais tempo para preliminares, ela já estava pronta para recebê-lo dentro dela desde que entrará na sala.

A garota gemeu alto ao sentir ele todo dentro dela, e não era pouca coisa. Apesar de estar por cima, era ele quem comandava a situação a puxando com força e agilidade de encontro a ele, a cada puxada ela gemia mais forte, havia se esquecido do quando era bom ouvi-la gemer desse jeito, mais precisava calá-la ou alguém apareceria para acabar com a diversão dos dois, sob protestos delas ele conseguiu beijá-la e fazê-la senti-lo em silencio, mais o que ela realmente queria era que ele soubesse o quando estava gostando daquele ato, mas com toda certeza ele sabia.

O corpo de Rin começou a tremer compulsivamente, Sesshoumaru chegou a acreditar que ela estava tendo uma crise, mais era apenas o orgasmo que lhe chegará com força total e a fez soltar-se da boca dele e gemeu com todas as forças.

# - Shiii... Calma. – Pediu ele enquanto também mal conseguia falar de tão intenso que estava o prazer.

Cansada Rin desabou para o lado encostando as costas no braço do sofá, olhou para ele que respirava apresado pelo esforço físico, mais o sorriso era de satisfação, foram poucas as vezes em que se viram e menores ainda foram as vezes que ela o viu sorrir, mais do que nunca ela queria entender a razão par um homem como Sesshoumaru que podia ter qualquer garota que quisesse se interessar por uma menininha que mal havia entrado na adolescência.

Mas ela também estava satisfeita, pelo menos por enquanto, rezava para que as boas recordações daquele momento mágico e único não abrisse mais ainda as velhas feridas que demoraram uma vida inteira para se cicatrizarem.

# - Eu tenho que continuar longe de você depois disso? – Perguntou ele gostando do sorriso que ela tinha nos lábios.

Rin arregalou os olhos, apesar de todas as vezes que o recusará ele continua a querer se envolver com ela, aquilo era estranho, pelo menos ao ver dela, ela era complicada e problemática de mais pra qualquer homem querer sequer chegar perto.

# - Eu tenho medo Sesshoumaru. Você não entendi o que acontece comigo. – Respondeu ela abaixando os olhos e deixando de sorrir, aquele era um momento perfeito para aproveitarem calados, não queria falar ainda mais sobre aquele assunto.

# - Então me conta o que acontece. – Pediu ele se virando um pouco de lado deitando a cabeça nos pequenos seios dela.

# - Eu não quero falar sobre isso. – Respondeu ela abraçando a cabeça dele e acariciando seus longos e lisos cabelos prateados.

# - Está certo, mais eu não vou me afastar de você. Você e minha. – Disse Sesshoumaru quase em um tom possessivo. E por incrível que pareça Rin adorou ficando emocionada, mais foi capaz de conter a lagrima que se formará em seus olhos.

◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘

# - Você ouviu um gemido? – Questionou Kagome para Sango quando ambas desciam as escadas da casa.

# - Ouvi. – Confirmou Sango.

# - Você sabe de onde veio Inuyasha? – Questionou ela curiosa pois tinha quase certeza de que aquela voz era de Rin.

# - Deve ter sido lá fora. – Disfarçou ele sabendo pelo cheiro que Sesshoumaru e Rin estiveram fazendo sexo, e sabia o quanto Sango e Kagome não gostavam do fato, por alguma razão que ele ainda não descobrirá.

# - Não eu acho que veio da sala de Tv. – Disse Kagome rumando para ela seguida de Sango.

Mais não houve tempo de entrarem no lugar, pois Rin saia dele com a roupa toda amassada e com a face evidente de quem acabará de fazer amor.

Kagome a olhou com uma cara feia fazendo com que a menina abaixasse os olhos e corasse um pouco as bochechas. mas ela não a recriminou ou a julgou, apenas suspirou preocupada.

# - Vamos, o InuYasha e eu vamos sair e deixamos vocês em casa. – Disse ela passando o braço sobre os ombros da irmã menor e a puxou.

InuYasha admirou a cumplicidade das três, não era apenas Kagome que havia entendido a situação de Rin como igualmente Sango, alias o único que não entendia nada ali era ele.

◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘

# - InuYasha calma. – Pediu Kagome ao sentir sua blusa ser rasgada por trás.

Eles mal haviam entrado no apartamento dele e ele a agarrará por trás e rasgará por completo sua blusa de seda. O pior era que adorava aquela blusa, a deixava com os seios mais impinadinhos, mais a culpa era dela mesma já que havia posto de propósito para provocá-lo, doce era seu engano, pois não havia necessidade de provocar ainda mais aquele hanyou que ansiava por prazer.

# - Calma! Eu estive calmo nas ultimas três semanas, agora eu quero e ouvir você gemer. – Respondeu ele rouco de prazer.

Kagome sorriu sentindo o membro enrijecido dele sobre suas nádegas, aquilo não era incomum, ele sempre ficava excitado rápido, mais ela também não ficava atrás, fora só ela a segurar por trás que sentiu sua peça intima umidecer.

InuYasha a virou de frente para ele e a empurrou contra a parede, um pouco forte, mais ambos necessitavam do corpo um do outro naquele momento.

Sem ter tempo de pensar Kagome puxou a camisa dele pescoço à cima quase a rasgando, a jogou de lado sem se preocupar onde cairá. InuYasha possessivo começou a beijá-la, e ela correspondeu altura, estava adorando aquilo, todas as vezes em que estiveram juntos as coisas foram quentes e intensas, mais agora ferviam selvagemente.

Ele desceu as mãos até as nádegas da garota a as apertou com força impulsionando a para cima, Kagome entendeu o recado enlaçando as pernas em redor do corpo dele.

InuYasha soltou as mãos do corpo dela sustentando-a apenas com o seu corpo, estava impaciente para preliminares queria o mais rápido possível possuí-la, por isso usou suas garras afiadas para rasgar os lados da calcinha dela e a tirar por trás.

Kagome com dificuldade o ajudou a abrir a calça jeans, e sem aviso algum a penetrou com força, fazendo-a até mesmo bater com a cabeça atrás na parede. Mais ao invés de se irritar, ela gargalhou pela presa em que ele estava de possuí-la.

As unhas dela cravavam com força na pele dele a cada investida, as costas e ombros já estavam marcadas. InuYasha beijava com toda força que Kagome podia sentir seus lábios doerem.

Mais ele pode conseguir parar, precisava depositá-la na cama, pois quando o orgasmo viesse não conseguiria suportar o peso e ambos acabariam caindo. A segurou pelas pernas e chutou a porta do quarto a abrindo, deitou-a na cama o que ocasionou a perda da penetração, mais não havia problema. Olhou para ela linda sobre a cama, lembrou-se do dia em que fizeram amor pela primeira vez, de como tinha gostado daquele "Anjo", agora ela não era mais a mesma daquele dia, havia algo faltando, aquele brilho nos olhos, aquela sensação gostosa de que ela era perfeita, tudo que via agora era uma garota triste matando suas magoas e tristezas através do prazer que o corpo dele lhe proporcionava.

Ele queria dizer a ela o pensava mais aquele não era o momento, e também não desejava magoá-la ainda mais. Afinal ela podia estar diferente mais ainda assim era dele. Puxou a saia deixando à completamente nua, beijou seu umbigo e aquele piercing que ele tanto gostava de ver dançando em sua cintura, sugou seus pequenos seios e subiu até a boca, onde viu o quanto estava vermelhinha e inchada pelos beijos fortes que ele dava, a beijou com carinho pra não machucá-la mais e a penetrou, sentiu que aqueles carinhos a tinham deixado mais excitada, então se lembrou que aquele era o melhor jeito de tratá-la, diferente de Kikyo que sempre gostava de sexo selvagem, Kagome gostava de carinho, investiu com calma e seu corpo tremeu de prazer, havia ficado muito mais gostoso, talvez por que naquela posição a penetração era completa.

Inuyasha sentiu o cheiro mudar e os gemidos aumentarem, o clímax havia chegado pra ela, o que o fez investir com mais velocidade pra que assim os dois pudessem curtir juntos aquele momento.

Ambos caíram exaltos sobre os lençóis brancos da cama. Kagome o viu respirando apresado e se aninhou nos braços dele pra que ele não visse que seus olhos encheram de lagrimas, eles não eram mais os mesmos.

◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘

O domingo amanhecerá bonito, o sol já estava alto quando InuYasha e Kagome chegaram em casa para o café, mais a família ainda estava na mesa.

# - Oh, que bom que chegaram para o café. – Disse Izara feliz ao ver os dois entrarem pela porta da sala de jantar. – Olha quem veio tomar café com a gente?

Kagome olhou ao redor e viu que suas irmãs estavam ali junto de Narak.

# - Pai! – Disse ela feliz, indo o abraçar com alegria.

Tanaka que estava junto à mesa sentiu a comida se instalar em sua garganta como se fosse pedra. _Pai? Como assim pai? Ele era o seu pai. _Instantaneamente aquilo o fez pensar em Izara e na dor que ela sentia toda vez que ouvia sua filhinha chamar aquela seqüestradora de mãe, olhou para ela e viu que ela o olhava, ela com toda certeza sabia o nó que ele tinha na garganta naquele momento.

Elevou o copo até a boca, pensando que talvez aquele nó descesse junto mais pareceu piorar ainda mais as coisas.

Após abraçar Narak e beijar as duas irmãs ela sentou juntou a mesa para tomar café, Kikyo não pode deixar de notar que ela vestia uma camiseta de InuYasha, e também não perderia a oportunidade de provocar.

# - Houve algum acidente com a sua blusa, irmãzinha? - Perguntou Kikyo irônica.

Instantaneamente Inuyasha olhou furioso para ela. Kikyo mais do que ninguém sabia que ele adorava rasgar uma roupa quando está louco de prazer.

# - Não foi acidente, o InuYasha rasgou na presa de me possuir. – Respondeu Kagome não aceitando a provocação de Kikyo.

Tanaka quase cuspiu o suco boca a fora.

# - Essa era uma coisa da qual eu gostaria de não saber nunca. – Repreendeu Tanaka olhando irritado para InuYasha que encolheu as orelhas receoso.

# - Então você deveria dizer pra sua filhinha parar de ser essa cobra, que tem prazer em ser! – Resmungou Kagome com a voz um pouco alterada.

# - Cobra? – Repetiu Kikyo irônica.

# - Cobra sim, se morder a língua e capaz de morrer envenenada. – Continuou Kagome a discutir. (Coloquei essa frase por que me disseram a mesma coisa hoje)

# - Suas palavras machucam muito mais do que as minhas. – Esbravejou Kikyo ficando de pé, se a mesa não as separasse com certeza já estariam rolando no chão aos tapas.

Tanaka pode entender a irritação da filha, então ela havia percebido a magoa dele e também perceberá a de Izara.

# - Meninas parem, Kikyo senta ai! – Ordenou Sho com a voz autoritária após perceber que Izara e Tanaka seriam incapaz de parar aquela discussão.

Kikyo sobre protesto sentou-se novamente na cadeira, Inuyasha só não estava mais encolhido porque não dava, sabia que Kagome sentia ciúmes de Kikyo e que aquela briga era por causa dele.

# - Onde está a Pumpkin? – Questionou Kagome após suspirar pesadamente e se acalmar.

# - Ela já tomou café esta no jardim com a Abby. – Informou Izara com sua costumeira voz calma.

# - Eu perdi a fome, dá licença. – Kagome se levantou da mesa e rumou para sala onde sairia para os jardins e ver a filha. Sem pensar duas vezes Rin e Sango também saíram atrás dela.

Tudo que Narak pode fazer foi ficar na mesa e observar a face magoada de Izara, mais não foi por muito tempo, pois está se levantou antes que as lagrimas que formaram em seus olhos escorressem.

# - As coisas não tem andado bem por aqui, não é mesmo? – Questionou ele meio receoso, mais por não saber o que dizer ou pra quebrar aquele silencio pesado que havia sobre todos.

# - Kagome ainda precisa de mais tempo para se adaptar com a família. – Respondeu Tanaka sem querer olhar para ele, também havia lagrimas em seus olhos que ele lutava para que não descessem.

# - Eu não tive nada a ver com o que aconteceu mais me sinto no dever de pedir desculpas e dizer o quanto eu sinto muito pelo mal que foi feito a essa família. – Disse Narak vendo que Tanaka estava magoado.

# - Obrigado de qualquer jeito. – Respondeu Tanaka após levantar a cabeça e o encarar com coragem.

◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘

Depois de toda aquela confusão InuYasha não ousou chegar perto de Kagome, viu pela porta de vidro que ela as irmãs estavam conversando e brincando com Pumpkin, ela estava sorrindo, devia estar feliz por elas estarem ali com ela.

Ao subir viu Kikyo parada na porta do quarto de Mirok, os dois conversavam sobre alguma coisa irrelevante para ele.

# - Então como foi a festa do Zilly? – Questionou InuYasha animado.

# - Foi ótima, agente veio embora as seis da matina, mais a festa ainda não parecia nem perto de acabar. – Respondeu Kikyo animada também.

# - Nem acredito que eu perdi uma festa do Zilly por causa daquela maldita. – Reclamou Mirok pensando em Sango.

# - Você podia ter ido. – disse Kikyo.

# - É pra que não iria poder fazer nada além de beber. – Resmungou Mirok pensando se a dor de suas partes intimas nunca passariam.

# - É você, sua safada, pegou quantos? – Perguntou InuYasha sorrindo para a prima.

# - Seis. Cada um mais gatinho que o outro. – Respondeu ela com um sorriso malicioso, chegou perto dele e pós as mãos em seu peitoral.

# - Nenhum melhor do que eu aposto. – Retrucou Inuyasha pondo as mãos na cintura dela.

# - Nenhum deles com a sua pegada forte. – Respondeu Kikyo sorrindo maliciosamente.

InuYasha sorriu também para ela, estava tão entretido com a prima que não sentiu Kagome se aproximar, só a viu quando ela passou pisando firme ao lado dos dois e bateu a porta do quarto com força.

Kikyo o soltou imediatamente, ela até que gostava de provocar Kagome mais dessa vez não havia feito de propósito, a coisa toda fluiu naturalmente.

# - Acho que você está encrencado. – Disse Mirok mostrando que também havia visto ela passar irritada.

# - Droga! – Resmungou ele dando um tapa na própria testa.

◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘

InuYasha não viu InuYasha mais naquele dia, soube que ela dera a noite de folga para Abby e se trancará no quarto junto da menina, após as irmãs e Narak irem embora.

Decidiu falar com ela de manhã cedo, ele sabia que ela estava brava com ele, mais sinceramente não estava muito preocupado com aquilo, o romance deles havia esfriado. Na verdade ele estava louco para ir até o quarto de Kikyo, já que a noite com Kagome não fora tão satisfatória, mais não seria tão canalha, Kagome estava passando por uma fase difícil e ele como namorado deveria entender, afinal como Tanaka dissera, não iria perder a mulher de sua vida por causa de uma estupidez.

Já era alta madrugada quando Inuyasha sairá de seu quarto após ter se cansado de tanto jogar vídeo game, fora à cozinha e voltará com salgadinhos e refrigerante mais algo o parou ao chegar no corredor.

Pumpkin estava sentadinha no chão do corredor e chorando em frente a porta do quarto da mãe.

# - Ei o que foi? – Perguntou ele depois de depositar os salgadinhos e o refrigerante sobre uma mesinha que ficava ali. A pegou no colo e a viu esfregar os olhos.

# - Eu tive um pesadelo. – Respondeu ela chorando mais ainda.

# - É porque não foi pra cama da sua mãe? – Perguntou ela deixando que ela depositasse a cabeça em seu ombro e chorasse mais ainda.

# - É que a mamãe foi mimi cholando eu não quelia acoda ela se não ela vai chola de novo. – Respondeu a menina choramingando.

# - Ahm, ela tava chorando? – Repetiu InuYasha imaginando que a culpa era dele pelo que ela havia visto. – É o que você acha de ir pra cama do vovô Sho? – Perguntou ele com a voz animada para tentar animar a menina também.

# - hum... Vovô Sho... tá bom... – Concordou a menina já se animando um pouco.

# - Então é pra lá que nos vamos. – Disse InuYasha já pondo se a ir ao quarto dos pais.

Ao chegar lá ele bateu na porta ouviu alguns barulhos dentro e logo a porta foi aberta por sua mãe.

# - Vocês já estavam dormindo? – Perguntou ele ao entrar no quarto e ver que o pai estava sentado na cama com um livro sobre as pernas.

# - Vovô Sho. – Disse Pumpkin indo se abraçar com avô após ser deixada sobre a cama deles.

# - Que foi bonequinha? Você tava chorando? – Perguntou ele ao aconchegar ela em seu colo.

# - É que eu tive um pesadelo. – Respondeu ela com a voz ainda de choro.

# - Tudo bem se ela ficar aqui com vocês? – Perguntou InuYasha.

# - Kagome sabe disso? – Questionou IzaYo com outra pergunta.

# - Não ela está dormindo, a Pumpkin disse que ela estava chorando antes de dormir e por isso não quis acordar ela. Então eu trouxe ela pra vocês. – Contou InuYasha vendo a expressão preocupada de Sho e IzaYo.

# - Tudo bem, ela pode ficar aqui com agente. – Respondeu Sho enxugando as lágrimas secas que marcavam o rostinho dela.

# - Mais filho deixa um bilhete ou alguma coisa avisando Kagome que a Pumpkin está com agente, se ela acordar no meio da noite e não encontrar a menina vai levar o pior susto de sua vida. – Disse IzaYo acompanhando o filho até a porta do quarto.

# - Ta mãe eu acho que vou deitar lá com ela. Foi culpa minha ela ter chorado. – Contou InuYasha meio entristecido por ter feito ela chorar.

# - Por Quê, vocês brigaram? – Questionou a Mãe.

# - Ela me viu com as mãos na cintura da Kikyo. Eu pisei na bola. – Respondeu ele abaixando a cabeça.

# - Ta bom filho, boa noite. – desejou IzaYo depois de lhe dar um beijo na bochecha.

IzaYo esperou o filho sair e fechou a porta quando se virou para cama Pumpkin estava deitado no meio embaixo das cobertas e rindo das cosquinhas que Sho fazia nela.

# - Fique sabendo Senhorita Pumpkin que você e a única mulher com quem eu deixo meu marido dormir. – Brincou IzaYo após se deitar na cama.

# - Ta bom, vovó Iza. – Respondeu Pumpkin com um sorriso nos lábios.

InuYasha abriu devagar a porta do quarto de Kagome, viu que ela dormia com uma expressão dolorida na face e até mesmo podia sentir o cheiro das lagrimas no travesseiro dela.

Ergueu um pouco o edredom da cama e se deitou devagar para não acordá-la iria se desculpar assim que ela abrisse os olhos. Deitou-se d uma maneira que a cabeça dela ficasse encostada em seu ombro e a abraçou com carinho.

Na hora não havia dado importância ao que acontecerá mais agora ao vê-la triste daquela maneira seu coração ardia de preocupação, e se a perdesse o que faria?

◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘

Aquela noite havia sido triste, alem de todos os problemas que já tem, InuYasha não ajudava muito paquerando com Kikyo, naquela hora sentiu seu sangue arder em chamas, fora terrível, ainda mais sabendo que a paixão deles havia se esfriado um pouco, mais não era culpa dela, ela não conseguia controlar sua tristeza.

Sentiu algo pesado por cima de seus ombros, abriu os olhos e sorriu ao ver a face de InuYasha tão serena dormindo ali com ela, mais o que diabos ele estava fazendo ali? E onde estaria Pumpkin?

# - InuYasha? – Chamou ela meio apresada pela preocupação com a filha.

Viu ele abrir aqueles belos olhos dourados e lhe sorrir ao reconhecê-la.

# - Bom dia, meu amor. – Desejou ele com a voz manhosa de quem acaba de acordar.

# - Bom dia, cadê a Pumpkin? – Perguntou ela depois de depositar um beijo nos lábios do namorado.

# - Ela está no quarto dos meus pais.

# - O que? Por quê? – Questionou ela se erguendo até ficar sentada na cama.

# - É que ela teve um pesadelo ontem à noite e eu a vi saindo do quarto então a levei pros meus pais. – Contou ele continuando deitado, mais acariciou o rosto dela com as mãos.

Ela ainda ficava mais linda quando acordava, completamente natural, sem maquiagem ou nada, os cabelos estavam despenteados mais não muito, os cachos bem enrolados e aqueles olhos azuis pareciam ter de volta aquele brilho, que ele tanto amava.

# - Mas por quê ela não me acordou? – Questionou Kagome ainda sem entender.

# - Ela disse que você tinha chorado antes de dormir e por isso não queria te acordar, não queria que você chorasse de novo. – Respondeu se sentando também.

# -Ahmm...

# - Kagome sobre o que você viu ontem, eu queria pedir desculpas, e que a Kikyo tava contando sobre a festa e eu meio que me animei, mais não aconteceu nada, eu só a abracei. Não queria ter feito você chorar. – Falou ele um pouco nervoso com medo de não ser perdoado.

# - Eu não vou dizer que não fiquei brava, mais não era por isso que eu estava chorando, Inuyasha. – Respondeu pondo-se a sair da cama, ficando de costas pra ele.

# - Era pelo que então? – Perguntou ele.

# - Não era nada, eu não quero falar sobre isso. – Disse ela se pondo de pé e ficando de frente pra ele. – Tudo bem?

# - Ta se não quer mesmo falar. – Respondeu meio chateado, talvez se ela falasse a dor não fosse tanta e ela voltasse a ser aquela garota que conheceu dentro de um chafariz. – Volta pra cama. – Pediu ele com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

# - InuYasha, não podemos fazer isso aqui. – falou ela entendendo as intenções do sorriso dele.

Mais não pode impedir que ela a puxasse pela mão e a deitasse sobre a cama, adorou como os cabelos dela ficaram jogados sobre a cama, e em como o sorriso dela estava lindo.

Sorriu junto antes de abaixa a cabeça e beijá-la com carinho, Kagome sabia que estavam correndo um grande risco de serem pegos mais precisava desesperadamente dos carinhos dele agora, por isso permitiu que ele vagarosamente puxasse sua bermudinha do pijama juntamente com a calcinha de renda branca.

InuYasha sentiu a pele quente do ventre dela e desceu a mão até sentir os pelinhos úmidos da feminilidade dela, ele até mesmo se surpreendeu em como ela esta excitada, nunca havia a sentido tão molhada antes, talvez fosse assim toda manhã. Procuraria-a mais vezes nesse horário da próxima vez.

Kagome gemeu baixo ao sentir os dedos dele entrarem em sua feminilidade e seu polegar começar a trabalhar em seu clitóris, a posição em que estava na cama a impedia de se mexer muito, mais com esforço ela conseguiu adentrar uma das mãos para dentro da bermuda larga dele onde acariciou o membro rijido, adoraria poder chupá-lo agora mais ele parecia não querer ser interrompido nas suas caricias agora mais depois o faria.

InuYasha libertou a boca dela e ergueu um pouco a parte de cima do para expor os seios ao seu deleite, continuou a acariciá-la nas partes intimas e sugou-lhe os seios primeiro cuidou de um depois do outro. Adorava fazer isso.

Retirou a mão das partes intimas sob protesto dela, mais apenas queria mudar de posições, e beijá-la em seu intimo, ontem quando estiveram juntos foram tão apresados que se esqueceram que as preliminares eram tão boas, beijou o ventre dele e chegou à feminilidade onde a sugou com tanta vontade que ela não pode agüentar, alcançando o clímax na boca dele.

InuYasha adorou sugar todo aquele liquido quente e delicioso que saia dela, e principalmente adorou senti-la tremer com suas caricias.

Ele voltou a sugar os seios dela esperando que ela se recuperasse do orgasmo intenso que sentirá, o que não demorou muito para a sorte dele, pois estava louco para penetrá-la. Tentou se colocar por cima mais ela o afastou e pediu que esperasse, pois queria dar a ele o mesmo prazer que ele lhe dera.

InuYasha sorriu contente apenas deitou-se na cama com os braços atrás do pescoço e se deliciou com as sensações deliciosas que a boca quente dela lhe dava com maestria.

Kagome dessa vez fizera diferente, chupava apenas a cabeça e masturbava o resto, e InuYasha estava delirando com cada fisgada intensa que a língua dela lhe dava.

Mas ele a parou antes que ejaculasse em sua boca, queria de verdade era terminar dentro dela. A puxou com rapidez para debaixo dele, foi só o tempo de erguer as pernas dela e a penetrar, Kagome cruzou as pernas na cintura dele para que a penetração fosse completa.

O sentiu com intensidade dentro dela, foram poucas as investidas para que ambos alcancem o orgasmo juntos, InuYasha caiu exalto para o lado de olhos fechados, sorriu feliz ao sentir ela se aninhar em seu peito, e escutar a respiração ofegante dela.

# - Não que eu não quisesse que você ficasse mais e melhor você ir pro seu quarto antes que alguém nos pegue no flagra. – Falou mais não se levantou de cima dele.

# - É melhor mesmo eu ir. Mais antes você precisa sair de cima de mim. – Pediu ele a apertando mais em seus braços.

# - Mais é que ta tão gostoso aqui. – Respondeu ela fechando os olhos e esfregando o rosto nos músculos do peito dele.

# - E... ta... – Falou ele sem se preocupar com nada e continuando deitado acariciando os cabelos negros de Kagome.

◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘

# - Mas você sabe a razão dela estar chorando? – Perguntou Izara para a Irmã gêmea enquanto a família tomava café.

# - O InuYasha acha que e por causa dele. Parece que ela ficou com ciúmes ao ver o InuYasha e a Kikyo abraçados. – Respondeu IzaYo sorvendo um pouco de chá verde.

Izara olhou feio para Kikyo que se irritou com o olhar.

# - Que foi? – Perguntou ela malcriada.

# - Você deveria evitar esse tipo de coisas, Kikyo, eu já te disse que ela tem ciúmes de vocês dois. É natural eu também teria. – Tentou Izara argumentar.

# - Mãe, ela não tava chorando por ter visto agente se abraçando. – Respondeu Kikyo ainda aborrecida.

# - Como sabe que não? – Questionou Bankotsu entrando na conversa.

# - Ela chora toda noite. Eu sinto. Eu já a vi chorando pelo menos umas duas vezes no sofá das lembranças. – Confessou Kikyo vendo a face da mãe ficar surpresa.

# - Por quê não me contou isso antes? – Perguntou ela exasperada. Como se aquilo fosse algo imperdoável.

# - Eu não queria te preocupar. Me parece só choro de menina mimada. – Respondeu Kikyo meio aborrecida.

# - Kikyo, meu deus o que houve com o amor que você tinha pela sua irmã eu não entendo porque você vem agindo assim. – Repreendeu Izara não sendo mais capaz de suportar aquela situação.

As coisas já estavam começando a ficar cansativas e ainda havia sua gravidez, seus pés inchados, sua coluna parecia ter sido expedrejada. Eram tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo que chegou a desejar que não estivesse mesmo grávida de gêmeos, por que assim os problemas viriam em dobro.

# - Eu não gosto dessa Tenshi. – Falou Kikyo um pouco alterada sem perceber que a garota havia chegado na sala de jantar.

Estava com seu uniforme escolar de sempre saia preta de pregas, uma gravatinha vermelha e a blusa de gola branca tampada pelo coleta preto com símbolo do colégio, mais um ano e Kagome estaria fora do mundo das colegiais.

# - O sentimento e mutuo, irmãzinha. – Ironizou Kagome ao sentar-se à mesa no lugar que lhe cabia.

InuYasha meio receoso veio sentar-se ao lado da mãe, onde recebeu um beijo na testa e um certo conforto de que nada voaria em sua cabeça.

# - A Pumpkin deu trabalho a vocês ontem? – Questionou ela depois de se servir de um pouco de bolo de chocolate.

# - Que nada, foi uma delicia ter ela na cama com agente, me fez lembrar do tempo que o Inuyasha era pequeno e vinha se esconder na nossa cama quando tinha um pesadelo. – Respondeu IzaYo com um sorriso no rosto e olhando para o filho que revirou os olhos entediado com essa conversa de mãe.

# - Tem algo errado acontecendo com você Kagome? – Questionou Sho percebendo que Izara não tocaria no assunto do choro.

# - Não por quê? – Quis saber ela.

# - Bom, de acordo com a Pumpkin, você estava chorando ontem à noite. É a Kikyo disse que já viu você chorando outras vezes, lá fora. – Continuou Sho a perguntar imponente na cabeceira da mesa, mostrando que ele era o chefe daquela casa.

Kagome abaixou os olhos, pois sabia que os olhos de todos na mesa estavam em cima dela.

# - Não é nada, Sho. Só crises nervosas de garotas. – Respondeu ela tentando disfarçar com um sorriso.

# - Querida, você sabe que se tiver algo errado pode falar com agente. Nos vamos conversar e procurar solucionar os problemas que te afligem, e assim que essa família funciona. – Falou Izara tomada pela coragem.

# - Não há nada pra ser conversado, Izara. – Mentiu ela.

Mais como poderia dizer a eles que não se sentia a vontade naquela casa e que saber que sua querida mãe na verdade a seqüestrou de sua verdadeira família, aquilo abrira-lhe uma ferida no peito de tal forma e com tanta violência que imaginava que nada no mundo seria capaz de curar, na verdade havia algo que fazia a dor diminuir um pouco, a sentiu uma única vez, quando descobrirá a verdade e acordará sendo acariciada nos braços de sua verdadeira mãe, Izara.

Izara não soube mais o que argumentar. Sabia que a menina mentia, mais não poderia forçá-la a falar, ainda mais com ela estando em um estado tão frágil, como parecia estar. Seu coração doeu em saber que sua filha sofria e ela nada podia fazer.

◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘

Aquela segunda feira apesar de estar de sol, parecia que uma nuvem de chuvas e trovoadas havia se instalado em cima da mansão. Izara fazia o possível para deixar as coisas melhores, mais Kikyo e Mirok não estavam ajudando muito Kagome se sentir em casa.

Ela chegará do colégio junto de Sango e Rin, as três se trancaram no quarto e lá almoçaram, tomaram o café da tarde, mais Izara não permitiria que elas jantassem lá, estava fazendo de tudo para agradar Kagome mais não perderia o pulso firme com os filhos para agradá-la.

Nunca desde que se casará com Tanaka e IzaYo com Sho e eles se mudaram para aquela mansão, havia faltado um integrante da família na mesa, e como diz o ditado: "Família que janta unida, permanece unida." Exceto e claro quando ela fora levado a força para longe deles.

Tanaka estava novamente ali para jantar com a família, Mirok irritado por ele estar ali de novo, e Bankotsu não admitia, mais também odiava o fato de Tanaka estar sempre ali depois que Kagome reaparecerá, mais a idéia era de Izara, que acreditava que a menina se sentia mais a vontade com ele por perto por ter mais intimidade.

O jantar por milagre estava um pouco atrasado, Sho já estava em seu segundo copo de uísque, juntamente de Tanaka e Bankotsu. Pra se distrair resolveu acender um de seus charutos importados. IzaYo adorava aquele cheiro de tabaco que ficava na casa depois, por alguma razão aquilo fazia com que se lembrasse dos tempos quentes de noivado com seu marido.

As três meninas desceram para sala para esperarem pelo jantar, com ordens expressas de Izara que avisará que ou elas desciam ou ficariam se jantar, nenhuma delas fez objeção especialmente Kagome, alias não esperava algo diferente.

Kagome estava com Pumpkin no colo e riu quando Tanaka derrubou o copo de uísque no sofá branco da sala distraído de tanto olhar para Abby.

Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru parado em pé no batente da porta de vidro, ele olhava para o lado de fora da casa e a luz da lua deixava seus cabelos prateados ainda mais brilhosos. Teve vontade de ir se abraçar a aqueles braços grandes. Até mesmo teria ido se não fosse por aquele cheiro nojento que a fez lembrar de coisas ruins.

O que era aquilo mesmo fazia com se lembrasse da sua infância, viu um pequeno garotinho de cabelos e olhos castanhos sentados junto a ela numa caixa de areia que havia no quintal da sua antiga casa, a casa em que morava com sua mãe. Havia outra garotinha junto deles, cabelos castanhos e um sorriso lindo na face, ela lhe entregava um balde de brinquedo cheio de areia, os três irmãos tentavam fazer um castelo.

E também havia aquele cheiro, cheiro que na época ela adorava, mas agora o desprezava a fazia se sentir suja. Aquela imagem da infância parecia tão real como se estivesse acontecendo agora, olhou para o lado onde viu os fundo da casa, e era que estava ele, o dono do cheiro nojento, cabelos negros e lisos meio oleosos, uma calça jeans surrada e uma blusa branca cavada. Estava sentado na varando observando as crianças, a havia aquilo na mão dele, o causador do fedor, um charuto, parecia uma mistura de tabaco e hortelã.

Ele abriu um sorriso bonito e abanou a mão para ela, sorridente ela o abanou de volta. Estava tão feliz brincando com seus irmãos.

Toda a imagem sumirá de sua cabeça como um relâmpago, seu corpo tremia com a tensão, e um choque em seu cérebro lhe mostrou outra imagem, uma cama desarrumada, uma mancha redonda de sangue e cordas nas laterais, o que aquela imagem significava.

Não queria se lembrar, não queria se lembrar. Ela sabia o que era mais não queria se lembrar como acontecerá.

Olhou rapidamente para a mão de Sho e viu nela o mesmo charuto que aquele homem desprezível fumava, deveria acabar come ele antes que se lembrasse.

Num movimento quase robótico ela avançou pra cima de Sho, não se preocupou em pegar na brasa apenas o estraçalhou nos chãos berros. Kagome se assustou com a atitude dela e só então pode perceber as faíscas azuis saindo do corpo de Rin.

# - RIN! – Gritou ela antes que a menina apagasse de vez.

A menina prestou atenção na voz da irmã mais velha e pode esquecer por alguns instantes a imagem de sua cabeça, Kagome a abraçou levando alguns chiques mais estes foram diminuindo até pararem, ela não pode agüentar o peso da irmã e ambas caíram sentadas no chão.

Rin colocou as mãos na cabeça e começou a gritar para esquecer o que virá, Sesshoumaru queira se aproximar e confortá-la mais não tinha certeza se tinha sido ele novamente quem despertará tais lembranças ruins.

Os outros estavam apenas impressionados e impossibilitados de fazer algo para ajudar, e Sango sentia seu peito arder pela dor de ver a irmã assim. Mais Kagome parecia saber como controlar a situação, a abraçava pelas costas impedindo a menina que se machucasse de tanto bater as mãos com força na própria cabeça, os gritos foram cessando aos poucos até pararem.

# - O que você viu? – Questionou Kagome após colocar a cabeça da menina em seu peito e acariciar seus cabelos.

# - Uma cama com sangue, era a cama da mamãe. – Respondeu ela meio confusa e deixando algumas lagrimas caírem.

# - Pronto já passou. – Falou Kagome secando suas lagrimas.

Sango não conseguiu agüentar mais, sentiu seu queixo tremer com tamanha era sua vontade de chorar também, mais não queria que a irmã ficasse ruim por causa dela também. Virou-se de costas e subiu as escadas correndo indo se esconder no quarto de Kagome, mal conseguiu fechar a porta, apenas se ajoelhou perto do Puff depositou a cabeça nele e chorou.

Sentiu-se culpada pelo que acontecerá a Rin no passado afinal era a irmã mais velha e seu dever era cuidar dos mais novos. E ela falhou, falhou com Rin e falhou com seu irmãozinho.

Aquela dor era insuportável, seu peito também estava aberto e ferido, adoraria receber um abraço de Kagome agora, pois ela sempre dizia que as coisas ficariam bem, mais Rin precisava mais dela agora.

Levantou-a cabeça contente ao sentir uma mão cocar em seu ombro, ao olhar viu um par de olhos azuis, mais não eram os de Kagome, era ele, Mirok. Aquilo não a deixou mal, mais pelo contrario, ergueu os dois braços e o puxou para pela nuca para se abraçar a ele.

Mirok sentou-se no chão e acolheu em seus braços, Sango ergueu um pouco corpo e sentou de lado em seu colo escondendo o rosto no ombro do rapaz, não queria que ele a visse naquele estado.

# - O que aconteceu, porque você ficou assim? – Questionou ele mais sem ouvir por resposta apenas os soluços de seu choro.

A porta se abriu de vagar, Kagome sabia que Mirok havia subido para consolá-la, não queria pega-os numa situação embaraçosa.

# - Sango? – Chamou ela antes que a abrisse a porta toda.

# - A Rin está bem? – Questionou Sango soltando se do rapaz.

# - Já está melhor, o Sesshoumaru já a levou para o carro, eu vou pra nossa casa com vocês. – Disse ela entrando no closet e saindo com uma mochila cheia de roupas.

Mirok não gostou do modo como ela falou nossa casa, mais aquele não era o momento ideal para arrumar uma briga sobre isso. Havia coisas confusas acontecendo, coisas que deveriam ser resolvidas primeiro.

Sango saiu do quarto seguida de Mirok, Kagome ficou com o trabalho de apagar a luz e fechar a porta. Ao chegar na sala Sango já havia saído e Abby carregava Pumpkin para fora também, mais sua família estava toda em pé parada na sala com um ponto de interrogação em cima de suas cabeças. A primeira coisa que Izara fez foi olhara para a mochila nas mãos de sua filha, sabia que ela estava indo embora.

# - Eu vou dormir em casa... Na outra casa hoje, eu volto amanha depois do colégio. – Contou Kagome já se virando para sair.

# - Kagome espera? – Pediu Bankotsu.

Ela se virou novamente já esperando por isso na verdade queria ir porque sabia que as perguntas não cessariam até terem respostas.

# - O que causou isso? – Questionou o detetive.

# - Foi um choque da memória, bem fraco comparado a todos que ela já teve. – Respondeu largando a mochila no chão e andando um pouco para dentro da sala.

# - É foi culpa minha? – Questionou Sesshoumaru deixando sua expressão fria de lado e mostrando pela primeira vez um pouco de preocupação.

# - Não, pode ficar tranqüilo. Na verdade a Rin se senti muito bem quando esta com você. É o medo de confiar que faz ela ter essas crises, por isso eu não te queria perto dela. Mais foi o cheiro do charuto do Sho que a fez lembrar daquele homem que matou a mãe delas. – Respondeu Kagome esclarecendo um pouco as coisas.

# - Mais não é só isso, é? – Questionou Bankotsu vendo a expressão de Kagome ficar mais seria como se ela soubesse que ele perguntaria algo que não seria capaz de responder. – Esse homem, fez algo com a Rin e a Sango? As machucou?

# - Sim, ele machucou muito as duas, não só fisicamente. Eu espero que você se de por satisfeito com essa resposta Bankotsu, por que e só o que eu posso dizer. Além do mais essa família já tem os próprios problemas. – Falou Kagome deixando bem claro que era só aquilo que iria dizer.

Bankotsu resolveu não perguntar mais nada, mas obviamente que estava satisfeito, era um detetive e seu trabalho era desvendar mentes criminosas. E por toda sua experiência, Kagome escondia algo muito mais serio, e aquilo o preocupava muito.

# - Me desculpa não ficar pra jantar. – Disse Kagome chegando perto de Izara e depois lhe deu um beijo no rosto tentou se afastar mais Izara a segurou e lhe deu um abraço.

Kagome não se moveu, nem sequer correspondeu apenas fechou os olhos e sentiu o perfume bom e aquela sensação gostosa de que tudo daria certo a invadindo. Mais ela não durou muito, pois Izara logo se afastou, talvez porque ela não tivesse correspondido ou talvez porque se durasse mais não seria capaz de deixar a filha sair de sua casa, pois sentia como se ela estivesse indo embora novamente.

_**CONTINUA...**_

◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘

Notinha da Autora:

Olha ai, mais um capítulo, dessa vez eu nem demorei muito pra postar, o capítulo 10 foi postado em 07/10 hoje são 02/11, sem essas de jogar ovos, tomates, pedras, e outras coisas do gênero na autora aqui, que faz o possível para não deixarem vocês sem capítulos novos, então espero que esse capítulo agrade, o hentai ta sensacional... Eu pelo menos adorei escrevê-lo... E não esqueçam de como eu cumpri meu papel de escrever o capítulo, vocês cumpram o papel de deixar uma misera reviews, o que irá me agradar imensamente.

B-jinhos a todas, (vocês já repararam em como e difícil encontrar um homem nesse site que saiba escrever uma boa fic, a maioria e sacanagem pesada, os homens perfeitos só existem nas fics que nos mulheres fazemos, pena... mais a vida continua, eles podem ser imperfeitos mais são uma delicia.) É melhor eu ir embora por que já falei de mais.


	12. Capítulo 12 Magoas do passado

- ◘ - **Um Lugar pra se chamar de Lar**** - **◘ -

**Capítulo 12 – Magoas do passado**

O dia amanheceu claro, o sol estava brilhante e via seus raios entrarem através da sacada de vidro de seu quarto, sim seu quarto, aquele sim era o seu quarto. Há tanto tempo estava impossibilitada de estar ali e agora não desejava voltar para a casa de sua verdadeira família, de fato se sentia mais em casa ali do que lá com eles.

Será que Izara acharia tão ruim assim se ela pedisse para ficar mais um dia ali? Talvez não, e mesmo que se ficasse concordaria só para não contrariá-la. Tudo bem que se sentia mal em tirar vantagens disso, mais ela precisava de mais uma noite de sono tranqüilo como fora essa.

Já fazia cerca de um mês que não era capaz de dormir uma noite inteira sem acordar no meio dela com alguma lembrança viva em sua alma de sua falsa mãe. Exceto aquela noite em que dormira nos braços de InuYasha. Não havia sonhado nada de ruim aquele dia, talvez seu inconscientes soubesse que ela estava na segurança dos braços deles.

Ergueu-se até ficar sentada na cama, tocou os lábios e se lembrou dos beijos quentes que ele sempre lhe dava. Sentiu saudades. Mais tarde depois do colégio talvez ligasse pra ele e já pediria que avisasse Izara de que dormiria novamente ali.

Ele ficaria chateado também mais entenderia, afinal eles estavam numa boa. E sem falta nenhuma no outro dia iria para a casa dele, não podia deixá-lo muito tempo sozinho com aquela garota nojenta a quem ela tinha o desprazer de ser irmã.

Levantou-se da cama e rumou para o quarto de Rin. Abriu a porta e olhou para cama não vendo ninguém, arreganhou a porta já imaginando o pior, mais felizmente ela estava apenas sentada na poltrona branca de seu quarto olhando pela sacada, as portas estavam abertas e as cortinas balançavam ao ritmo da brisa.

# - Você não conseguiu dormir? – Questionou Kagome vendo a irmã voltar sua atenção para ela.

# - Eu dormi um pouquinho sim, mais tive um pesadelo, e preferi não me deitar mais. – Respondeu Rin, Kagome se agachou na frente dela onde viu as lagrimas secas no rosto da irmã.

# - Com o que você sonhou? – Questionou Kagome, indo pegar um lenço de papel sobre a mesinha de cabeceira para enxugar os restos das lágrimas que havia em seu rosto.

# - Vi a cama ensangüentada de novo. – Respondeu Rin sentindo a mão da irmã delicadamente enxugar lhe as lágrimas.

Sorriu em forma de agradecimento.

# - Porque não me acordou, eu teria ficado aqui com você. – Falou Kagome com um tom de bronca suave.

# - Eu precisava ficar sozinha, além disso, você precisava dormir, sei muito bem que você não dorme naquela casa, todo dia na escola eu e a Sango vemos as suas olheiras ficaram mais fundas, você anda desatenta às aulas, e às vezes até dorme na carteira. – Falou Rin deixando Kagome surpresa, mais não muito, sabia que as irmãs se preocupavam tanto com ela, como ela se preocupava com as irmãs.

# - É, eu não consigo dormir direito naquela casa, não sei o que é. – Resmungou ela dando o braço a torcer, sabia que não podia esconder na das irmãs. Elas três se conheciam muito bem.

# - É a Sango? – Questionou Rin, sabendo que a irmã sempre ficava mal quando ela tinha crises.

# - Ela está bem, o Mirok consolou ela ontem. – Respondeu Kagome com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. – Vamos descer pra tomar café?

# - Essa historia ainda dá casamento. – Falou Rin imaginando já a historia da irmã com Mirok.

¥ ♥ ₪ ¤ ◘ ¤ ◘ • ♥ ▒ • ♥ • ¤ • ¥ ๑ ಌ ₪ ¤ • ◘ ¤ ◘ • ¤ ₪ ಌ ๑¥ • ¤ • ♥ • ▒ ♥ • ◘ ¤ ◘ ¤ ₪ ♥ ¥

InuYasha sentiu sua barriga roncar novamente de fome, estavam todos na sala esperando Kagome chegar para o almoço.

# - Mãe! – Resmungou Kikyo pela quarta vez, essa era a mais emburrada de todos.

# - Olha, eu já disse que nos tempos poucas oportunidades de ficarmos com ela, sempre que ela chega ela almoço e se tranca no quarto até a hora do jantar, não custa nada esperarmos. – Falou Izara com um sorriso no rosto tomada pela esperança.

Ela estava ali impedindo que todos almoçassem, mais a verdade e que sentia que sua filha não viria para casa, mais não queria perder a esperança de estar errada.

Pela décima vez sua barriga tremeu mais desça vez não foi à fome, mais sim a vibração de seu celular avisando que havia uma chamada.

Olhou na tela e sorriu ao ver o nome Kagome piscar.

_# - /Alô?/_ – Atendeu ele a ligação, ficou de pé e andou até o corredor pra ter um pouco de privacidade.

_# - /Oi, meu amor./ _– Cumprimentou Kagome toda feliz.

_# - /Oi. Onde você está? Nos estamos te.../_

_# - /Eu estou em casa. Eu liguei pra avisar que vou dormir aqui de novo, será que você pode avisar a Izara pra mim./ _– Disse ela.

Kagome teria se assustado com a cara emburrada que aquelas palavras provocaram em Inuyasha.

_# - /Mais você disse que voltaria hoje depois da escola./_ – Reclamou Inuyasha a relembrando.

_# - /Eu sei, mais a Rin ainda precisa de mim aqui. Eu prometo que amanhã depois do colégio eu vou./_ – Prometeu Kagome novamente.

_# - /Kagome, sabe que a tia Iza vai ficar chateada se você não vier amanha, não sabe?/ _– Perguntou ele deixando claro a verdade.

_# - /Eu sei, eu já prometi que vou amanhã./_ – Respondeu Kagome um pouco impaciente.

_# - /Se não vier eu vou te buscar pelos cabelos./_ – Em tom de brincadeira mais estava falando serio.

_# - /Ta bom. Eu te amo. Beijos./_

_# - /Eu também, tchau./_

InuYasha desligou o celular e suspirou chateado, podia não conhecer Kagome a tanto tempo mais era obvio para qualquer um que ela ligará para ele pra que não tivesse a difícil tarefa de avisar Izara de que ela não iria, por tanto sobrará para ele.

Voltou para sala e olhou para pai, e pela cara que ele lhe mandou era obvio que havia ouvido o que eles conversaram.

# - Eh... Oh, tia a Kagome avisou que só volta pra casa amanhã, depois do colégio. – Falou InuYasha não olhando no rosto da tia, sabia que ela faria uma cara de magoada.

# - Bom, vamos almoçar então. – Respondeu ela simplesmente. Abaixou os olhos e engoliu aquele nó que aquelas palavras deram em seu estomago. Sentiu vontade de chorar mais segurou firme.

Ninguém na sala se moveu par ir para a sala de Jantar, todos sabiam que Izara estava chateada.

# - Eu sei que todos acham que eu gosto de bancar a megera, mais isso e bem feito pra você aprender mãe. Essa garota não está nem ai pra o que você senti ou pra o que qualquer um de nos senti. – Falou Kikyo chateada por ver a mãe segurar as lagrimas daquela maneira.

# - Mais você sabe o que eu sinto e não deveria dizer essas coisas que me magoam também filha. – Respondeu Izara, seu tom foi calmo como sempre.

Izara se levantou do sofá e rumou pesadamente até a sala de jantar. Seguida pelos demais. Fez um esforço incrível para engolir a comida e se retirou da mesa antes da sobremesa ser servida.

Bankotsu odiava ver sua mulher sofrer dessa maneira e ser incapaz de fazer algo para ajudá-la, talvez se conversassem com Kagome. Mal não faria.

¥ ♥ ₪ ¤ ◘ ¤ ◘ • ♥ ▒ • ♥ • ¤ • ¥ ๑ ಌ ₪ ¤ • ◘ ¤ ◘ • ¤ ₪ ಌ ๑¥ • ¤ • ♥ • ▒ ♥ • ◘ ¤ ◘ ¤ ₪ ♥ ¥

Kikyo sorriu ao ver o conversível prateado de Kagome estacionado em frente à mansão, pelo menos hoje sua mãe não estaria triste, mais seu sorriso morreu ao imaginar que aqueles dois carrapatos chamados Sango e Rin estariam ai também.

# - Parece que a Kagome veio hoje. – Falou Mirok ao sair do carro de Sesshoumaru.

# - InuYasha? – Chamou Kikyo o segurando pelo braço. Impedindo que os três rapazes passassem. – Você consegui sentir se os carrapatos vieram com ela?

# - Carrapatos? – Repetiu Inuyasha divertido.

# - Éh, aquelas duas chatinhas que sempre andam grudadas na Kagome como dois carrapatos. – Respondeu Kikyo com cara de desdém.

# - Você fala da Sango e da Rin? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru mais não obteve resposta.

# - Pelo cheiro só vieram a Kagome, a Pumpkin e a Abby. – Respondeu InuYasha tendo seu braço libertado.

# - Você não gosta delas e Kikyo? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru ironicamente provocando a prima.

# - São duas menininhas tolinhas e enjoadinhas que nem a nossa querida irmãzinha! – Respondeu ela antes de Inuyasha abrir a porta da frente e entrar.

# - Oh Kikyo você por acaso já reparou que o papai parece interessado na Abby? – Questionou Mirok travando a irmã na porta de casa.

# - Ah qual é Mirok isso e ridículo. – Respondeu ela se soltando e entrando atrás de Sesshoumaru.

# - Por que e ridículo? – Questionou o moreno sem entender.

# - Nosso pai não e tão retardado assim. – Respondeu ela pouco antes de chegar na sala.

# - Isso seria um elogio? – Questionou Tanaka que estava sentado na poltrona da sala perto de seu velho amigo Sho.

# - Mais e claro pai. – Respondeu Kikyo indo até ele e sentando em seu colo e depositou um beijo em sua testa.

# - É porque falavam de mim? – Questionou ele olhando para Mirok que cumprimentava a mãe com um beijo no rosto.

# - É o Mirok que desde que sofreu aquele atentado a suas partes intimas tem usado mais a cabeça de cima do que a de baixo. Por tanto não sai nada de bom de lá. – Respondeu Kikyo zombeteira.

InuYasha não pode deixar de rir com o gesto obsceno que Mirok fez para a irmã do qual acabou recebendo um tapa na mão de sua mãe.

Ele não pode deixar de notar em como o clima da casa melhorava cem vezes quando Kagome estava por perto, olhou pra sua Tia Izara que estava sorrindo ao lado de sua mãe, mais Kagome não estava ali na sala.

# - InuYasha? – Ele ouviu a voz meiga dela lhe chamando, só o houve tempo foi de se virar pra as escadas e ver ela vir correndo em sua direção e pular em seu colo e o beijar.

Como não esperava por aquela demonstração de carinho caiu de costas no sofá com ela em seu colo.

# - Eu sonhei com você. – Falou ela após libertar a boca dele do beijo.

Izara sorriu com a cena, Kagome estava feliz. Seria o fato de ter sonhado com InuYasha ou por ter dormido na outra casa, não era apenas o sorriso, mais ela também parecia mais coradinha, sem aquela costumeira cara deprimida da qual ela andava sempre.

Talvez a combinação dos dois a fizeram bem, até suportaria ver a filha indo dormir na outra casa, se ela sempre voltasse com um sorriso desses.

# - Pelo seu sorriso, o sonho deve ter sido bom. – Brincou InuYasha já ate esquecendo de que estavam todos ali na sala e olhando pra eles, aquela era a garota por quem ele se apaixonará.

# - Foi muito bom mesmo. – respondeu ela sorrindo.

# - Oh, pelo amor de deus, dá pra sair de cima dele Kagome. – Resmungou Tanaka já tirando Kikyo de seu colo, pegou Kagome pela cintura e levantou a colocando-a em pé no chão. A puxou pelo braço e a sentou no sofá sentando ao seu lado para garantir que Inuyasha ficaria longe dela.

Sho somente ria da cara de entediado que Inuyasha fazia ao se sentar no sofá, mais isso não fez Kagome perder o sorriso.

Abby apareceu descendo as escadas com Pumpkin no colo, Tanaka sorriu para ela ao vê-la e está retribuiu, obviamente Mirok observava tudo com um pouco de raiva. Abby deixou a menina com a mãe e rumou para a cozinha com seu coração acelerado.

# - É você ainda tem coragem de dizer que é ridículo pensar que o pai está interessado nessa moça. Você não viu o sorrisinho dele pra ela. – Resmungou Mirok para Kikyo.

# - Então era sobre isso que vocês falavam quando entraram. – Falou Tanaka mais para si do que para os outros.

# - Mais qual e o problema se ele estiver interessado no Abby? – Questionou Kagome olhando para Mirok. Mais este não lhe respondeu.

# - Eu não estou. – Afirmou ele sem ser ouvido.

# - Eu quis dizer que e ridículo você se preocupar com isso, e obvio que ele está interessado nela, mais ela e só uma pobre empregadinha, ele não vai se casar ou ter qualquer outra coisa parecida é só pra se divertir. – Disse Kikyo.

Tanaka ficou horrorizado com que a própria filha disse.

# - Essa foi à coisa mais cruel que eu já ouvi em toda a minha vida. – Reclamou Kagome deixando claro o que pensava, colocou Pumpkin no colo de Tanaka e foi até a porta da cozinha ver ser a amiga estava ali, e por sorte ela havia ido pro seu quarto na dependência dos empregados que era separado da mansão.

# - Kagome, não vem com essa, a diferença social aqui e gritante. E você não tem muito a dizer, engravidou do único filho de um bilionário. – Retrucou KikYo pondo mais lenha na fogueira.

Izara suspirou irritada, o bate boca entre as duas iria começar como sempre.

# - Eu não engravidei de propósito. E pra sua informação eu não recebo um centavo sequer do Kouga, tudo que ele tem ele oferece a filha dele. – Falou Kagome aumentando seu tom de voz.

# - Ah claro... Como se você não se beneficiasse disso. – Retrucou Kikyo com raiva nos olhos.

InuYasha encolheu as orelhas pela altura que elas "conversavam", essas discussões entre Kagome e Kikyo estavam se tornando uma rotina para a família.

# - Eu conheço a Abby desde que eu tenho oito anos, e eu posso te afirmar que ela jamais foi uma mulher com quem os homens apenas se divertem, ela e uma mulher que todos querem e poucos tem, diferente de você que qualquer um com um bolso bem cheio de dinheiro pode ter. – Falou Kagome a ofendendo.

Tanaka viu que aquela era a hora de parar a discussão do contrario elas acabariam aos tapas.

# - Já chega, vocês duas, se não pararem agora ficaram de castigo. – Esbravejou ele autoritário.

# - Ela me ofendeu, pai. – Reclamou Kikyo, vendo que o pai não daria razão a ela.

# - Você a ofendeu também, Kikyo, ao dizer que ela engravidou por dinheiro, as duas estão erradas, e ponto final. – Disse Tanaka. – E eu não quero mais uma palavra em relação a Abby. Fui claro? – Perguntou ele bravo.

# - Foi. – Respondeu Kikyo emburrada.

Kaede que estava na porta da cozinha ouvindo tudo não sabia se entrava ou não para anunciar o almoço, Kikyo podia ter falado de um modo grosseiro, mais realmente a diferença social entre Tanaka e Abby era gritante, e do modo que Abby ficava toda vez que via Tanaka tinha certeza que as coisas não acabariam bem pro lado mais fraco.

# - Tanaka eu ainda quero falar algo com a Kikyo. – Disse Bankotsu.

Kikyo olhou pra ele esperando receber mais uma bronca também.

# - Eu só queria te lembrar que a diferença social entre eu e a sua mãe também e grande. Quando eu a conheci mal conseguia pagar pelo apartamento que eu morava. E mesmo agora se nos não morássemos com o Sho e se o seu pai não pagasse pelo o seu cursinho e a faculdade do Mirok, nos não seriamos capaz de ter tudo isso sozinhos. – Falou Bankotsu deixando claro a ela que havia se ofendido também.

# - Eu não quis te ofender Bankotsu. – Falou Kikyo sentida, pois a ultima pessoa que queira magoar dentro daquela casa era Bankotsu.

# - Não ofendeu. Eu só quero que aprenda que dinheiro não e tudo. – Falou ele sorrindo pra ela, o que a fez suspirar aliviada já que mostrava que ele não estava zangado.

# - Quando ela começar a fazer faculdade vai começar também a trabalhar na empresa, assim como o Sesshoumaru trabalha no escritório do Sho, só então você vai aprender a dar valor ao dinheiro, por que tendo um salário pode dar adeus a mesada. – Informou Tanaka serio, vendo Kikyo arregalar os olhos. – É quanto a você Mirok, já deveria ter ido até lá como eu mandei há um mês atrás, e se não for ate o fim desse mês, a sua mesada vai ser cortada definitivamente.

Mirok abriu a boca e ia retrucar alguma coisa.

# - E nem ouse retrucar, eu ofereci a mesma mesada que dou a vocês dois a Kagome e ela recusou, pois já ganha o próprio dinheiro com as fotos que tira. – Informou Tanaka olhando para o filho.

Mirok não pode dizer mais nada. Apenas concordou com a cabeça.

# - Senhora? – Chamou Kaede ao entrar na sala.

# - Sim Kaede.

# - O almoço esta servido. - Respondeu Kaede com a voz preocupada.

¥ ♥ ₪ ¤ ◘ ¤ ◘ • ♥ ▒ • ♥ • ¤ • ¥ ๑ ಌ ₪ ¤ • ◘ ¤ ◘ • ¤ ₪ ಌ ๑¥ • ¤ • ♥ • ▒ ♥ • ◘ ¤ ◘ ¤ ₪ ♥ ¥

O almoço ocorria em total silêncio, Izara via o desconforto sobre os ombros de Tanaka, ele não estava pensando apenas no modo grosseiro que Kikyo falara mais em como essas palavras eram parecidas com as de seu próprio pai, Izara lembrava se perfeitamente da preocupação de Tanaka no dia em que foi apresentá-la aos pais dele, ela não tinha uma alta posição social como Tanaka mais podia ser chamada de "rica", mesmo assim a tensão naquele jantar foi horrível, ela se sentirá o tempo todo avaliada, e por fim fora aprovada com um aperto de mão, como se tivesse acabado de fechar um negócio, podia parecer horrível pensar isso, mais dava graças aos céus por seu sogro ter morrido dois meses depois do casamento deles.

Sempre soube que a infância de Tanaka não havia sido fácil, por causa das regras do pai, mais por sorte ele teve um amigo como Sho para enfrentar tudo aquilo.

Com certeza o pai de Tanaka agora estaria se revirando no caixão se soubesse que seu filho havia se interessado por uma babá.

Tanaka olhava para o prato de comido a sua frente, mais estava alheio a tudo aquilo, ele sequer tocou nos talheres.

# - Você está pensando no seu pai não está? – Questionou Sho para Tanaka.

Izara sorriu vendo que Sho havia notado a mesma coisa que ela. Tanaka pareceu voltar à realidade com a pergunta de Sho.

# - Como sabe? – Respondeu Tanaka com outra pergunta.

# - As suas narinas sempre tremem quando você pensa nele. – Respondeu Izara passando na frente de Sho.

Sho riu vendo que Izara também conhecia mais esse Tique nervoso de Tanaka.

# - Vocês dois nunca foram bons amigos pra mim. – Reclamou ele pegando no garfo e o enfiando na comida.

# - Não fica preocupado, ainda falta muito chão pra Kikyo ficar igual ao seu pai. – Falou Sho em tom de brincadeira.

# - Eu sei, eu não estava preocupado com isso. – Contou ele.

# - Com o que então? – Questionou Sho.

# - No orgulho dele por ter uma neta como a Kikyo, e no desgosto dele ao saber da...

# - Eu entendi. – disse Tanaka antes que Pronunciasse o nome Abby e aquilo gerasse outra discussão.

# - Eu não sabia que tinha um avô. – Falou Kagome chamando a atenção de Tanaka.

# - Você não tem ele já morreu, logo depois deu me casar com a Izara. – Explicou Tanaka.

# - E por que ele teria orgulho de mim? – Questionou Kikyo sem ter entendi as vezes que seu nome fora mencionado, afinal nunca ouvirá o pai falar de seu próprio pai.

# - Você se saiu a ele, só que ele tinha mil vezes o seu veneno e a sua ganância. Sem contar a falta de educação com as classes menos favorecidas, e a frieza emocional com as pessoas ao seu redor, graças aos céus você foi a única e herdar o gene dele, não sei como, já que o Tanaka nunca o teve. – Respondeu Sho em tom irônico.

# - Dizem que o gene pula uma geração. Então os filhos da Kikyo estão a salvo, mais eu duvido que algum dia vá ganhar dela a alegria de ser avó. – Respondeu Izara brincando com a filha.

# - Mãe! Acha mesmo que eu sou isso tudo que o tio Sho falou? – Perguntou Kikyo chateada.

# - Você não todas essas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Mais é todas essa coisas. – Disse Sesshoumaru ironicamente.

Kikyo mandou um olhar acusador para Sesshoumaru mais este não se importou.

# - É quanto a sua mãe, ela ainda e viva? – Questionou Kagome para Tanaka.

# - Também não, ela morreu alguns anos depois que você sumiu. – Contou Tanaka.

# - Então eu a conheci? – Perguntou ela mais pra si do que para os outros, pois era ruim saber que não se lembrava da própria avó, geralmente elas são as que mais mimam os netos.

# - Conheceu sim, quando ela ficou doente e de cama, ela reclamava que iria morrer sem poder rever a neta, e que isso era a única coisa que faltava pra ela morrer tranqüila. – Respondeu Izara com um sorriso no rosto ao se lembrar no anjo de candura que era sua sogra, quando a conheceu imaginava o que a fazia viver ao lado de um homem tão oposto a ela, mais e como dizem "o amor e cego, surdo, mudo e retardado".

# - Então ela era boazinha? – Perguntou Kagome gostando do que ouvia.

# - É filha, foi a melhor mulher que eu já conheci. – Respondeu Tanaka sorrindo ao se lembrar das mãe.

# - Quando você for visitá-la no cemitério eu posso ir junto? E só simbolicamente mais iria ser como se ela estivesse me revendo. – disse Kagome meio sem graça, pois seu pai estava lhe sorrindo emocionado.

# - E claro, vamos combinar depois. – Respondeu ele engolindo o choro.

# - Talvez me faça lembrar de alguma coisa. – Falou Kagome.

Izara a olhou preocupada, tinha medo do que a filha pudesse lembrar. Olhou para Kikyo e esta olhava assustada para Kagome sem que ela percebesse, ela viu que a mãe a observava e prestou a atenção em seu prato.

Seu coração estava dividido, uma parte queria muito que Kagome se lembrasse deles e de sua infância, mais essas lembranças também trariam a verdade sobre o seu seqüestro, e tudo poderia ficar ainda pior entre ela e Kikyo.

¥ ♥ ₪ ¤ ◘ ¤ ◘ • ♥ ▒ • ♥ • ¤ • ¥ ๑ ಌ ₪ ¤ • ◘ ¤ ◘ • ¤ ₪ ಌ ๑¥ • ¤ • ♥ • ▒ ♥ • ◘ ¤ ◘ ¤ ₪ ♥ ¥

Após o almoço Kagome colocou a filha pra dormir um pouquinho, Sho, Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu já haviam saído para o trabalho, Mirok fora com o pai para a empresa deste ver o tal estagio do qual ele o falará afinal não queria perder sua mesada, só não havia gostado de passar mais tempo do que o necessário perto do pai. Kikyo havia se trancado no quarto, Izara e Izayo estavam trancadas em seu ateliê fazendo algum vestido para uma amiga.

Kagome verificou um por um antes de ir até o quarto de seu primo/namorado. Sabia que era proibido sexo na casa ainda mais com sua filha dormindo no quarto ao lado, mais seu desejo era mais forte.

Subiu as escadas olhando para trás vendo se alguém via, entrou pelo corredor e abriu silenciosamente a porta do quarto de Inuyasha, achou estranho ele não estar lá dentro já que ele afirmará que iria estudar um pouco, fechou a porta de vagar a trancando, viu a porta do closet entreaberta e um barulho de cabides passando, empurrou a com a mão e o viu de pé em frente às roupas com nada além de uma cueca preta provavelmente procurava uma bermuda para vestir.

# - Isso está bem melhor do que no meu sonho. – Afirmou ela lhe chamando a atenção.

InuYasha se virou surpreso para ela, não havia percebido sua presença, não se surpreendeu, estavam no começo do mês e seria noite de lua nova, assim que o sol se posse ele perderia completamente seus poderes de yokais e se tornaria humano até o nascer do sol, a verdade e que havia inventado sobre estudar, pois Kagome ainda não havia o visto em sua forma humana, exceto quando ela era criança, mais agora não se recordava mais, a verdade e que sua família só havia visto naquela forma quando ele era criança, desde os sete anos passará a se esconder em seu quarto, não gostava de ser fraco como os humanos. Às vezes isso magoava IzaYo, pois ele herdara essa "fraqueza" dela, mais com o tempo ela entendeu os sentimentos do filho e aceitou, afinal era algo que somente ele podia entender.

Kagome fechou a porta do closet atrás de si e olhou pra ele maliciosamente.

# - É o que aconteceu de tão bom nele? – Questionou InuYasha vendo ela abrir vagarosamente os botões da camiseta social de seu colégio.

Ainda era de tarde, podia aproveitar um pouco antes da transformação. Viu fascinado o ventre dela aparecer, o piercing que ela tanto gostava brilhar em sua direção e por fim o sutiã branco de renda que guardava seus pequenos seios.

Engoliu em seco ao ver a camiseta dela ser jogada longe e aquela gravata vermelha ficar entre os seios. Kagome teve a intenção de se aproximar dele mais ele não deixou.

# - Tira o resto, devagarzinho como fez agora. – Pediu ele levando a mão ao próprio membro, somente aquilo já fez estar pronto para o ato.

Kagome sorriu divertida, mais fez. Puxou pelo calcanhar os sapatos, ficando com a meia branca três quartos, deslizou vagarosamente o zíper da saia de pregas olhando nos olhos dele, mais este prestava atenção nos dedos dela que desciam a saia mostrando a calcinha também banca de renda.

# - Deixa só a gravata. – Pediu ele apertando com força seu membro contra a própria perna.

# - No meu sonho não teve nada disso. – Brincou ela levando os braços pra trás e soltando o sutiã.

# - Que sorte a nossa isso não ser sonho. – Respondeu ele a olhando virar de costas e abaixar a calcinha. (Que exibida, né? Fala sério.)

# - Talvez seja. – disse ela ficando de frente para ele.

# - Por que? Acha que algo bom assim só acontece em sonho? – Questionou ele vendo ela se aproximar dele e colocar as mãos em sua cintura e lhe abaixar a cueca até os pés.

# - Não. Mais eu ouvi dizer, que algo bom assim, como o que agente tem não é pra durar. – Respondeu ela olhando apaixonadamente para ele.

# - É você acredita nisso? – Quis saber ele.

# - Eu não sei. Você acredita? – Perguntou ela, se vendo ser puxada mais pra perto dele pela gravata.

# - Não. Eu acredito, que nada e capaz de fazer terminar algo tão bom assim como o que nós temos. – Respondeu ele a enlaçando pela cintura, uma mão deslizou para a nádega dela e a apertou de encontro ao seu corpo.

# - Eu vou torcer pra que isso seja verdade, e que pra que você não se esqueça do que acabou de dizer. – Disse Kagome antes de beijá-lo com todo o libido que seu corpo produzia.

InuYasha se soltou da boca dela e se ajoelhou no chão, beijou o ventre dela e logo depois deu uma leve mordida com seus caninos, não chegou a sair sangue mais com a pele clarinha dela com certeza ficaria roxo depois.

Beijou os poucos pelos da feminilidade dela onde sentiu o doce cheiro da excitação dela, pra ele não havia nada melhor. Subiu a boca para os seios os beijou e os sugou com força, chegou ao colo onde novamente deu outra mordida, Kagome apenas se deleitava acariciando as orelhas felpudas dele.

Fez força para que ela deitasse no carpete de seu closet e deitou-se por cima já a penetrando, Kagome somente o envolveu com as pernas fazendo a penetração ser completa e sentiu cada vez mais aumentar as agulhadas de prazer que o corpo dele lhe causava.

Não demorou para que Kagome sentisse seu corpo tremer inteiro e o êxtase do momento a levar aos céus e voltar a terra como se fosse uma pluma.

InuYasha investiu com mais força mais Kagome pediu pra que ele parasse.

# - Por que? Eu ainda não... – Falou ele com a voz agitada pelo esforço.

# - Eu sei, mais tem algo que eu quero fazer. – Respondeu Kagome o tirando de dentro dela. – Deita. – Pediu com a voz doce de cama que ela ficava após ter um orgasmo.

InuYasha deitou de costas no carpete e a viu vir por cima dele, beijar seu rosto, sua boca, seu peito e abdômen até chegar em seu membro e cobri-lo com sua boca. Colocou um braço atrás da cabeça pra que tivesse visão do presente que recebia e com a outra mão acariciava de leve os cabelos dela. Sentiu uma fisgada intensa subir por seu membro.

# - Kagome eu vou... – Anunciou ele pra desce tempo dela retirar a boca.

Mais ela não fez, pelo contrario continuou com mais intensidade, não podendo segurar mais Inuyasha ejaculou, em longos jatos de esperma, nunca havia sentindo um orgasmo tão forte como esse, chegou até mesmo a gemer alto, coisa que ele não costumava fazer. _(Porque os homens tem essa mania de não mostrarem o que sente, até mesmo nessas horas!)_

Ele olhou para ela que se erguia um pouco e viu engolir todo esperma que havia em sua boca, aquilo fora sensacional, nunca em toda sua vida sexual havia encontrado uma garota que lhe fizesse isso, nem ao menos Kikyo fazia, e ela não é do tipo de mulher fresca que se recusa a fazer todas as sacanagens que os homens adoram. _(Eu adoraria entender por que?)_

InuYasha sorriu pra ela vibrando de felicidade e a beijou com carinho a aninhando em seu peito, aquilo com certeza era algo que ele não esqueceria. Ambos ficaram ali mesmo no chão, apenas curtindo a calmaria que se instalava depois de um bom sexo.

¥ ♥ ₪ ¤ ◘ ¤ ◘ • ♥ ▒ • ♥ • ¤ • ¥ ๑ ಌ ₪ ¤ • ◘ ¤ ◘ • ¤ ₪ ಌ ๑¥ • ¤ • ♥ • ▒ ♥ • ◘ ¤ ◘ ¤ ₪ ♥ ¥

Eram cerca de cinco e meia da tarde quando Kagome desceu para a sala onde Izara, IzaYo e Kikyo perguntavam sem parar como havia sido o dia de Mirok na empresa com o pai.

Ele nem ao menos tinha tempo de respondeu a uma pergunta que logo vinha outra.

Kagome nem sequer prestou atenção apenas sentou, ou melhor, se jogou no sofá meio contrariada, não havia entendido a atitude final de Inuyasha, haviam passado uma ótima tarde juntos e de repente ele fora tomado por uma louca vontade de estudar.

# - Tenshi, dessa vez eu vou deixar passar mais se o que aconteceu nessa tarde se repetir eu vou ser obrigada a ter uma conversa seria com o seu pai. – Disse Izara deixando a conversa com Mirok para depois.

# - Conversa seria sobre o que? – Perguntou ela meio contrariada.

# - Não venha querer bancar a inocente, filha. Sei muito bem que estavam tendo relações. – respondeu Izara achando estranho Kagome se fingir de inocente, pois não era do feitio dela.

# - Ele praticamente me expulsou do quarto dele. – Disse Kagome sem ter prestado atenção no que a mãe dissera.

# - Vocês estavam brigando então, mais eu ouvi gemidos. – Falou IzaYo por sua vez.

# - Não, nós não brigamos, estávamos transando mesmo, mais de repente ele pareceu bastante ansioso para que eu saísse e pediu delicadamente quase me empurrado pra eu o deixasse estudar. – respondeu pensando em algo que pudesse ter feito de errado pra deixá-lo assim.

# - O InuYasha obstinado a estudar? – Questionou Mirok, também achando estranho já que conhecia o primo muito bem pra saber que ele nunca abrirá um livro na vida para ler ou fazer os deveres, mais muitas vezes os usava para bater em alguns folgados da escola.

# - Ele não vai estudar, ele só não quer que ela veja ele. Hoje e noite de lua nova. – informou Kikyo fingindo desinteresse na conversa.

# - Ah... é mesmo eu já tinha até me esquecido. – Falou IzaYo se recordando.

# - É qual o problema em ser noite de lua nova? – Questionou Kagome sem entender ainda.

# - Na noite de lua nova o Inuyasha perdi os poderes de yokais e se transforma em humano completo, e uma coisa que todo meio yokai tem. – Respondeu IzaYo. – O InuYasha não gosta muito de ser visto nessas noites.

# - Bom, ele podia ter me explicado isso, ao invés de empurrar para fora do quarto dele. – Resmungou Kagome. – Como ele é? – Questionou ela curiosa.

# - Ele fica parecido comigo. Cabelos pretos, olhos azuis, sem garras ou orelhas. – Respondeu IzaYo.

Kagome ia perguntar mais alguma coisa, mais fora interrompida pela campainha. Eram Rin e Sango que chegavam alegres.

Kikyo revirou os olhos, e pensou que estava bom de mais para ser verdade, os carrapatos já estavam ali para sugar o sangue de sua irmã. Nem sequer esperou para vê-las, subiu as escadas e se trancou em seu quarto.

# - Então Rin você já está melhor, nos deixou preocupadas. – Falou Izara indo se sentar perto da menina e acariciou os cabelos.

# - Abby? – Chamou Kagome um pouco mais alto pra que ela viesse até a sala.

# - Eu já estou melhor sim, a Tenshi sabe cuidar muito bem da gente. – Respondeu Rin.

Abby chegou à sala e Kagome pediu pra ela acordasse PumPkin agora caso contrario a menina não dormiria a noite. Ela subiu as escadarias e foi até o quarto da menina mais está não estava lá...

¥ ♥ ₪ ¤ ◘ ¤ ◘ • ♥ ▒ • ♥ • ¤ • ¥ ๑ ಌ ₪ ¤ • ◘ ¤ ◘ • ¤ ₪ ಌ ๑¥ • ¤ • ♥ • ▒ ♥ • ◘ ¤ ◘ ¤ ₪ ♥ ¥

Kikyo debruçou-se na pia sentindo a água gelada escorrer por sua nuca, odiava com todas as forças aquelas duas meninas que a cada dia recebiam o amor fraternal que por direito deveria ser seu. Não havia como estar perto das duas sem querer provocá-las e insultá-las o tempo todo.

Sua atenção voltou-se para um barulho perturbador e constante em seu closet.

Teve vontade de gritar por um dos homens da casa, mais ela é Kikyo Ken Higurashi, não bancaria a garota indefesa por causa de um barulho insignificante em seu closet. Ainda mais por que talvez aquilo fosse uma brincadeira sem graça de seu irmão ou de Sesshoumaru.

Saiu do banheiro pé ante pé, silenciosamente, não querendo ser notada pelo invasor.

Notou a porta entre aberta e a sombra de alguém agachado no chão. Sem pensar duas vezes chutou a porta do closet dando um susto na pequena criatura que se encontrava-la.

Kikyo arregalou os olhos ao ver Pumpkin cair sentada no chão de seu closet bem em cima de seus sapatos, com o susto que ela lhe deu, em conseqüência à pequena yokai acabou por fazer xixi no chão e começou a chorar.

# - Ah, não! Não. – Reclamou Kikyo vendo aquela poça amarela aumentar e molhar seus sapatos e o carpete do chão.

Seu sangue ferveu de raiva, tudo bem que tinha sido ela a assustar a menina mais o que ela fazia em seus quarto pra começo de conversa, a pegou por debaixo dos braços, e a suspendeu no ar, sem deixar que a menina a sujasse com o xixi. E saiu do seu quarto soltando os mais absurdos palavrões enquanto Pumpkin se esgoelava de tanto chorar.

# - KAGOME. – Gritou Kikyo antes de chegar aos pés da escadas.

Kagome já estava alarmada ao ouvir a filha chorar de longe, chegou perto e viu Kikyo trazendo Pumpkin toda ensopada e mais longe possível de seu corpo.

# - Essa porcariazinha fez xixi nos meus sapatos. – Reclamou Kikyo raivosa entregando a menina nos braços da mãe.

Kagome a pegou no colo com os olhos arregalados em ver a frieza em que Kikyo tratava a sua filha. Abby descia as escadas apressada e assustada, Kagome pode entender que Pumpkin provavelmente acordará antes do horário normal, e foi procurar por ela, mas por que razão no quarto de Kikyo.

# - Mantêm essa bola de pelos longe do meu quarto. – Gritou Kikyo novamente antes de dar as costas para Kagome.

Esta não deixaria a filha ser maltratada assim, deixou a menina rápido nos braços de Abby, e segurou Kikyo pelo braço a fazendo a olhar pra ela.

# - Que tipo de crueldade você fez pra ela chorar dessa maneira? – Questionou Kagome espumando de raiva.

# - Eu não fiz nada. – Retrucou Kikyo mentindo, não havia sido uma crueldade então em parte era verdade.

# - Vindo de você agente pode esperar qualquer coisa. – Retrucou Kagome realmente obstinada em tomar satisfações.

Izara colocou o rosto entre as mãos, mais uma vez a briga começava entre as duas, já estava mais do que cansada disso, mais também dessa vez Kikyo exagerará. Mirok olhava espantado para as duas vendo a gritaria rebater de um lado para o outro, nem ao menos sabia se devia impedi-las ou deixar que se matassem.

Até mesmo Inuyasha que se encontrava no andar de cima quase transformado em humano ouvia a gritaria e saiu de seu quarto e as olhou do mezanino. Arregalou os olhos ao ver que as duas estavam quase partindo pra ignorância, olhou pra teto e ergueu as duas mãos. Implorando aos céus pra lhe darem paciência pra agüentar essas duas garotas.

# - Meninas já chega disso. – Exasperou IzaYo tentando impor a ordem no lugar, mais ela não foi ouvida o bate boca entre as duas continuava. Já era a terceira vez que Kikyo tentava soltar se aperto no braço que Kagome lhe dava.

Não que estivesse forte, mais essa segurará exatamente onde ela tinha o costume de se cortar.

# - Oh garota, eu vou deixar o seu rostinho bem marcado se não me soltar agora. – gritou Kikyo empurrando Kagome que cairá no chão.

Kagome se levantou bufando.

# - Olha o que você fez a minha filha, você não tem coração não? Qual e o seu problema? – Voltou Kagome a segurá-la dessa vez pelos dois braços.

# - Eu já disse que não fiz nada, foi ela quem entrou no meu quarto. – Resmungou Kikyo apertando os braços de Kagome também.

# - O que eu fiz pra você me odiar tanto hein? – Questionou Kagome a sacudindo.

Izara já não sabia mais o que fazer, tinha medo de entrar na briga, não estava acostumada a ter que lidar com isso, então ficou ali em pé, assustada e impotente, com nojo de si mesma, pois se fosse KaguYa com certeza já teria separado as duas.

# - Você nasceu. – Retrucou Kikyo se soltando e empurrando novamente Kagome que bateu no móvel.

# - Parem com isso. – Gritou Abby mais ela estava com Pumpkin no colo e não sabia se cuidava da menina ou separava as garotas.

# - Você compreendeu tudo, Tenshi! Eu sempre te odiei, vibrei de felicidade quando você desapareceu. – Disse Kikyo a vendo se recuperar do empurrão.

Dessa vez Kagome não partiu pra cima dela somente para segurá-la, grudou nos cabelos de Kikyo e com a outra deferiu tapas pra todos os lados, Kikyo que tentava soltar seu cabelo preferiu desistir e retribuir os carinhos.

Inuyasha se assustou com aquilo e começou a correr em direção das duas mais uma vibração em seu corpo o parou olhou as mãos e der repente suas garras sumiram. Elevou a mão até a lateral da cabeça e lá estão duas orelhas humanas, tinha que decidir se descia e as separava ou se escondia, mais decidiu descer afinal aquilo era algo grave e sua mãe e sua tia pareciam não saber lidar com isso.

# - Faz alguma coisa. – Pediu Sango a Mirok que estava congelado no lugar.

# - O que? – Perguntou ele olhando para os lados como se houvesse algo que ele pudesse fazer, mais a verdade e que estava meio que gostando da briga, Kagome merecia pelo que fizera com ele.

Kikyo sentiu um liquido quente escorrer em sua bochecha após a mão de Kagome bater em seu rosto, os rosto da mesma também já estava todo unhado, Kikyo fechou o punho e bateu com força na cabeça da garota perto da orelha, Kagome ficou meio zonza mais mesmo assim não a soltou, puxou mais ainda os cabelos de Kikyo grudou em seu braço deixando a marca de quatro unhas em toda a sua extensão.

Sango respirou fundo se enfiou no meio das duas, tentou soltar Kagome dos apertões de Kikyo mais acabou levando de também.

# - Tenshi para com isso. – Pediu ela a empurrando mais as duas haviam se entranhado de uma maneira que ela não conseguiria soltar se sozinha. E ela ficou ali no meio do fogo cruzado.

Por sorte escutou a voz de Inuyasha mandando Mirok segurar Kikyo. Sango apenas ouviu o barulho de varias roupas se rasgando e logo depois os cinco estavam no chão. Mirok caiu sentado no chão segurando Kikyo pelos braços que caiu também sentada no chão a sua frente. Kagome e InuYasha estavam na mesma posição mais em lados opostos, Kikyo ainda tentou espernear mais Mirok a segurou mais forte.

Sango sentiu suas costas arderem, havia recebido uma unhada forte, e caído no chão de joelhos com a pressão que fora o desencontro das duas. O silêncio pesado se instalou, apenas o choramingo de Pumpkin e as respirações apresadas de Kagome e Kikyo.

Kagome retirou os cabelos do rosto e foi solta pelas mãos que a seguravam, olhou para Kikyo onde viu uma lagrima sair de seus olhos misturar-se com o sangue que saia de sua bochecha.

Olhou para Mirok e este estava apavoradamente assustado, mais ele não olhava pra ela e sim para Sango que estava caída entre os quatro. Seus olhou pararam em Sango e então entendeu o olhar de Mirok, a blusa dela havia se rasgada nas costas, e a marca de seu passado, de seu pior pesadelo e sua mais dolorosa lembrança estavam amostra e bem na direção dos olhos do rapaz.

Mirok não acreditou em como uma pessoa podia ter uma cicatriz tão grande como aquela e ainda estar viva, a cicatriz era larga e escura, vinha desde o ombro esquerda até a cintura no lado direito, ocupava quase que por completo as costas da garota.

# - Sango? – Chamou Kagome com a voz meiga, sabendo que aquilo seria dolorido para a irmã.

Esta apenas ergueu o rosto e olhou para a irmã, era evidente em seu rosto o descontentamento dela em relação a tudo que acabará de acontecer.

# - A sua blusa... Ela rasgou. – Informou Kagome.

Seus olhos se arregalaram de imediato. E sua mão esquerda elevou-se até as costas contatando que está estava nua, seu queixo tremeu e sentiu a lagrima vir com velocidade em seus olhos, virou o rosto pra trás apenas pra ter certeza do obvio, Mirok havia visto.

Apenas segurou a blusa pela frente do corpo, se levantou e subiu correndo as escadarias da mansão.

# - Sango? – Chamou Kagome tristemente sabendo que aquilo era culpa sua.

Mais ela não conseguiu se levantar e ir atrás dela, alguém a segurou. Ela virou o rosto pra trás e deu de cara com InuYasha de cabelos pretos.

# - InuYasha? – Questionou ela achando incrível como os olhos dele eram igualmente azuis como os de IzaYo.

# - Queria que nunca tivesse me visto assim. – Disse ele também magoado. Não era uma cicatriz mais era algo do qual ele preferia manter para si

Kagome entenderá isso. Elevou a mão até o rosto do rapaz e o tocou pra constatar se era mesmo ele, mais algo imprevisível aconteceu, seu corpo vibrou, e sua mente foi levada, no mesmo momento Kikyo sentiu o corpo tremer, fora tão intenso que até mesmo Inuyasha e Mirok por estarem encostados as duas sentiram a vibração.

Kagome caiu em cima do colo de Inuyasha e este se assustou ao ver os olhos dela completamente brancos.

# - Meu Deus o que isso? – Desesperou se ele.

# - Calma. Ela está se lembrando de algo. – Informou Rin vindo pra perto deles.

# - De que? – Perguntou ele preocupado.

# - De algo que foi apagado pelo feitiço da memória. – Respondeu ela.

# - Mais não está saindo aquelas faíscas azuis. – Reparou InuYasha.

# - Quando eu e a Sango demos aquele choque na Tenshi aquele dia nos desligamos o feitiço, então agora ela pode se lembrar sem problemas, mas são coisas de muito tempo atrás, e difícil se lembrar mesmo pra quem nunca sofreu o feitiço da memória. – Respondeu Rin esclarecendo tudo.

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Flash Back°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

# - Inu, para de ser bobinho e vem binca com a gente. – Falava uma Kagome de quatro anos batendo constantemente na porta do quarto do primo.

# - Ele ainda não quer sair? – Perguntou Kikyo com seus seis anos se aproximando.

# - A mamãe compo sovete. Vem. – Pediu Kagome.

# - Inu, sai daí pra gente brincar – Pediu Kikyo também batendo na porta do quarto do primo.

# - Saiam daqui suas chatas! – Reclamou ele atrás da porta de seu quarto.

# - Kagome, começa a chorar que ele sai. – Falou Kikyo aos sussurros para a irmã. As duas estavam de mãos dadas.

# - Ah, Inu eu quelo binca com você. – falou Kagome choramingando.

Não demorou para a porta se abrir e o pequeno Inuyasha com seus cincos anos e de cabelos pretos sair do quarto e abraçar a prima.

Está olhou pra ele sorridente e encostou a mão em seu rosto.

# - Eu pefilo mais quando tem aquelas olelas de cacholo. – Respondeu Kagome vendo o primo revirar os olhos.

Ela saiu na frente deixando as duas vindo atrás.

# - Isso sempre funciona. – Disse Kikyo rindo pra irmã.

# - Eh... – respondeu Kagome soltando uma gargalhada.

Ao chegarem no topo das escadas Kikyo se ajoelhou no chão e Kagome subiu em suas costas.

# - Se segura maninha. – Pediu Kikyo descendo com cuidado as escadas.

# - Ele vai fica bavo quando vê que não tem sovete. – Disse uma Kagome preocupada, as duas riram juntas já imaginando a cena.

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Fim do Flash Back°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

Kagome acordou de um salto, como se estivesse se afogando e acabará de voltar à superfície e recebendo o ar em seus pulmões, todos em volta se alarmaram.

Olhou pra todos os lados sem um pouco de ar ainda, aquele lugar, já havia estado ali antes, era o escritório de Sho.

Viu ele alarmado sentado no sofá preto em frente ao que ela estava deitada. Reconheceu InuYasha, Sango e Rin ali juntamente de Bankotsu, Tanaka, Mirok e Pumpkin que estava no colo de Abby.

# - Senti-se bem? – Perguntou InuYasha que estava sentado no chão em frente a ela com um algodão ensangüentado na mão.

# - Sim o que aconteceu? – Perguntou ela tentando ficar sentada mais um dor na lateral de sua cabeça a fez ficar sentada. – Acho que eu vou ficar na horizontal mesmo.

# - Você mal saiu do castigo e já está querendo voltar, Kagome? – Questionou Tanaka visivelmente chateado, Kagome pode imaginar toda a cena, Izara ligando as pressas a todos os homens da casa.

# - Pode me castigar se quiser Tanaka, mais eu não me arrependo, aquela cretina mereceu. – Respondeu ela malcriada vendo os machucados em suas mãos.

# - Mais ela não fez nada a Pumpkin como disse, ela acordou e sentiu o seu cheiro no quarto da Kikyo no closet, lá tem umas coisas suas que a Kikyo guarda da infância de vocês. Ela se assustou ao ouvir um barulho e acabou assustando a Pumpkin que se mijo toda no medo. – Contou InuYasha. – A sua própria filha confirma a historia.

Kagome tocou o hematoma na lateral de sua cabeça com certeza estava roxo.

# - Do que você lembrou Tenshi? – Questionou Sango que estava sentada no braço do sofá e usando uma blusinha dela.

# - Eu lembrei de ter visto você desse jeito quando nos éramos crianças. – Respondeu ela para InuYasha. – Você estava trancado no seu quarto, e eu e a Kikyo fomos lá fazer você sair, eu tive que começar a chorar pra te convencer, ela me pegou de cavalinho pra gente descer as escadas, isso aconteceu mesmo? – Questionou ela para o rapaz.

# - Eu não lembro, mais deve ser acontecido mesmo, você sempre chorava pra me convencer a fazer tudo que você quisesse. – Respondeu ele se sentando ao lado dela no sofá e a abraçando por cima dos ombros.

# - É você também nunca descia as escadas sozinhas. Agente sempre te carregava de cavalinho. – Relembrou Mirok.

# - É por que razão eu não descia as escadas? – Questionou ela intrigada.

# - Quando você tinha quase três anos, você rolou os últimos cinco degraus da escadaria, você quebrou esses dois dedos. – Respondeu Tanaka mostrando a ela o dedo minguinho e o anelar.

# - Foi a primeira e única vez que uma das cinco crianças da casa se machucou serio. E como você era a nossa caçulinha todo mundo ficou apavorado. Você foi terminantemente proibida de descer ou subir as escadas sozinhas. No começo só o Sesshoumaru tinha permissão pra te carregar. Mais a Kikyo insistiu tanto que conseguia que a Izara deixou, depois quando o InuYasha e o Mirok cresceram mais um pouquinho eles também passaram a carregar você. – Contou Sho cheio de recordações daquela boa época.

# - Essa historia nem eu conhecia. – Falou Bankotsu impressionado, pois havia escutado muitas historias sobre a infância de Kagome quando a depressão em Izara batia e nada a tirava de lá exceto suas lembranças.

# - Eu não consigo entender essa garota. Ela diz que me odeia desde que eu nasci, mais não foi o que eu vi na minha lembrança, e porque ela guardaria coisas minhas no armário dela? – Se questionou Kagome em voz alta.

# - A Kikyo não te odeia, ela nunca te ódio. – Tentou Bankotsu resolver o assunto. – Nenhum de nos esperava que você voltasse com outra família, ela sente ciúmes das suas irmãs.

# - Talvez ela seja que nem a Sango. – Falou Rin entendendo a historia.

# - Em que parte ela e igual a mim? – Perguntou Sango achando estranha a comparação da irmã.

# - Me parece que a Kikyo se sentia encarregada de cuidar da Tenshi quando eram pequenas, só por que ela e a irmã mais velha. É mesmo que não tenha sido culpa sua o que aconteceu com a gente, você senti que é, porque e nossa irmã mais velha e deveria ter nos protegido. – Respondeu Rin olhando pra irmã, que entendeu toda historia. – Pelo o que contaram a Kikyo deveria ter cuidado de você enquanto seus pais dançavam, mais ela foi brincar e te deixou sozinha, se ela não tivesse saído de perto talvez você nunca tivesse desaparecido.

Mirok se surpreendeu com o que Rin falava, nunca pensara que Kikyo pudesse se sentir culpada pelo que acontecerá, olhou para Inuyasha e viu o mesmo pensamento em seus olhos. Isso era verdade, Kikyo havia sofrido em silêncio e sozinha por todos esses anos. A dor deve ser tremenda.

# - Mas eu não faço com você as coisas que ela faz com a Tenshi. – Falou Sango.

# - A Rin está certa, mais talvez as coisas sejam mais complexas do que parecem, vocês duas cresceram juntas, e só agora que a Kagome voltou que a Kikyo encara essa culpa dá qual você falou, mais ela tem outro modo de lidar com ela. Diferente da Sango. – Explicou Bankotsu.

# - Queria que ela viesse falar comigo pra gente resolver isso, eu sinto a nossa conexão, e queira me dar bem com ela. – Falou Kagome mostrando seus sentimentos.

# - De tempo a ela... – Pediu Tanaka entendendo o lado da filha do meio, afinal se sentia tão culpado como ela.

Mais como Bankotsu dissera, era tudo tão mais complexo, duvidava que Kagome e Kikyo pudessem resolver tudo aquilo com apenas uma conversa.

O destino sempre complica as coisas.

¥ ♥ ₪ ¤ ◘ ¤ ◘ • ♥ ▒ • ♥ • ¤ • ¥ ๑ ಌ ₪ ¤ • ◘ ¤ ◘ • ¤ ₪ ಌ ๑¥ • ¤ • ♥ • ▒ ♥ • ◘ ¤ ◘ ¤ ₪ ♥ ¥

Kikyo olhou para o sangue que escorria de sua bochecha. Tinha que admitir que a irmã sabia com brigar. O pior e que dessa vez não havia tido culpa no acontecido, preferiu pensar que acabou como acabou pelo fato de Kagome já não agüentar mais as provocações dela.

Acabou... Quem lhe dera fosse verdade, mais aquilo havia sido apenas uma batalha a guerra ainda estava sendo travada e longe de terminar, só não conseguia entender bem a razão que a levava a estar em pé de guerra com a irmã, não era por InuYasha, embora Kagome pensasse que fosse.

Kikyo suspirou pesadamente, abriu a porta do armário do banheiro e lá estava sua caixinha azul, retirou os algodões e lá estava ela, sua salvação, a chave de sua cela. Uma navalha.

Foi rápido, a retirou da caixa ergueu o braço acima da cabeça e pode visualizar o seu alvo, que já estava bem marcado, deveriam te pelo menos uns oito cortes, agora nove, sentiu o liquido quente escorrer, e suspirou de alivio, era tão bom.

Esperou o sangue sair mais e depois limpou os vestígios de sua loucura.

Seu maior medo era alguém descobrir, e isso ela não deixaria que acontecesse.

¥ ♥ ₪ ¤ ◘ ¤ ◘ • ♥ ▒ • ♥ • ¤ • ¥ ๑ ಌ ₪ ¤ • ◘ ¤ ◘ • ¤ ₪ ಌ ๑¥ • ¤ • ♥ • ▒ ♥ • ◘ ¤ ◘ ¤ ₪ ♥ ¥

# - Como isso e possível? – Berrou Bankotsu falando com alguém ao telefone.

Sesshoumaru e Mirok haviam acabado de chegar em casa, a pedido de Kagome foram levar as garotas em casa, no caminho Mirok tentou falar com ela a respeito de sua cicatriz mais ela desconversava o tempo chegando ate mesmo a insultá-lo, por fim Rin ligará o som do carro de Sesshoumaru em um volume tão alto que se tornará impossível de se conversar. O mais pertinente e que ao ver de Mirok, Sesshoumaru não pareceu se importar.

Mirok estranhou chegar em casa e ver o padrasto brigando ao telefone aquilo não era atitude dela, aparentemente as mulheres da casa já havia se recolhido.

Bankotsu quase quebrou o telefone ao colocar ele de volta no gancho.

# - O que agente perdeu? – Perguntou Mirok interessado.

# - Não conseguiu nada? – Perguntou Tanaka ignorando a pergunta do filho.

# - Não. Não há nenhum registro de crimes relacionados aos nomes Rin Dallas e Sango Dallas.

# - Ah... então é isso. – Percebeu Mirok.

# - Eu preciso do nome da mãe delas. Talvez assim eu consiga alguma informação. – Reclamou Bankotsu sentando-se inconformado no sofá. – Você acha que pode conseguir Sesshoumaru?

# - O nome dela é Elspeth. Mais esqueça, não vão encontrar nada a respeito. – Disse Abby surpreendendo a todos os homens na sala.

# - Então você poderia me polpar o trabalho e nos contar o que aconteceu. – Pediu Bankotsu.

# - Me de uma única boa razão pra eu fazer isso? – Questionou ela desafiadora.

# - Eu quero ajudar, Abby. – Explicou Bankotsu se pondo de pé e caminhando até ela. – Conte nos.

# - Será que você não vê que o único modo de ajudar e deixando essa historia em paz. Não há nada de bom nela. – Respondeu Abby deixando seus olhos se marejarem.

# - Ta bem, mais me diga porque eu não vou encontrar nada a respeito? – Perguntou Bankotsu, fingindo se dar por vencido.

# - Não saiu nada a respeito no jornal, não foi aqui em Tókio, elas mudaram de nome pra se protegerem, ele acredita que elas estão mortas. – Contou Abby.

# - Ele... Ele está solto? – Questionou Bankotsu intrigado.

# - Nunca o pegaram. – Informou ela triste. – Esqueça isso, Bankotsu. Não há nada que você possa fazer a respeito, elas já sofreram de mais.

# - Eu não vou tocar mais no assunto, mais eu vou arrumar um jeito de ajudar. – Respondeu Bankotsu.

Abby suspirou triste deu boa noite a todos e subiu com a mamadeira de Pumpkin na mão.

Tanaka não conseguia mais esconder seu interesse por aquela Yokai tão surpreendente, ele sabia que ela era incrível, mais ela sempre dava um jeito de surpreendê-lo novamente.

Mais do que nunca desejou ter ela para si.

¥ ♥ ₪ ¤ ◘ ¤ ◘ • ♥ ▒ • ♥ • ¤ • ¥ ๑ ಌ ₪ ¤ • ◘ ¤ ◘ • ¤ ₪ ಌ ๑¥ • ¤ • ♥ • ▒ ♥ • ◘ ¤ ◘ ¤ ₪ ♥ ¥

Mirok subiu pro quarto mais parou antes de entrar no próprio quarto, seguiu em frente até entrar no quarto de Kikyo.

# - Você não sabe bater não? – Resmungou ela irritada ao ver o irmão entrar.

# - Mana, o que tem no seu closet que era da Kagome? – Questionou Mirok se jogando em cima da poltrona vermelha escurinha que havia em um canto do quarto dela.

# - Umas coisas que agente fazia juntas, desenhos, uns bonequinhos de palito de dente, por que? – Perguntou ela enquanto secava os cabelos, pelo banho recém tomado.

# - Por nada só pra saber. – Respondeu ele ao descaso. Queria tocar no assunto mais não sabia como. – Eu posso ver?

# - Não.

# - Porque não? – Questionou ele surpreso com a resposta direta dela.

# - Por que não, sai do meu quarto. – Pediu ela lhe jogando a toalha molhada.

# - Ela lembrou de uma coisa com você. – Contou Mirok fazendo a menina arregalar os olhos, mais esta disfarçou antes que o irmão percebesse.

# - O que? – Questionou ela sentindo seu coração bater alto e rápido.

# - De que você a carregava de cavalinho pra descer as escadas. – Contou Mirok, fazendo Kikyo suspirar aliviada.

# - Grande coisa. Foi só isso?

# - Foi. – Respondeu ele vendo Kikyo puxar o edredom da cama pra se deitar.

Kikyo sentou-se na cama e cobriu as pernas olhando pra Mirok com cara de "o que você ainda faz aqui?"

# - Você se senti culpada? – Perguntou ele de supetão.

# - Culpada de que? – Perguntou ela apressada.

# - A Rin falou uma coisa sobre o seu modo de agir, que pode ser culpa porque você devia estar cuidado da Kagome quando ela foi seqüestrada, mais você tava brincando com a agente. – Disse ele tentando ser cauteloso.

# - Eu só tinha seis anos Mirok, eu não deveria ter que cuidar dela o tempo todo como sempre fazia. Eu queria brincar, exatamente como você estava brincando quando ela foi seqüestrada, você nunca foi o irmão protetor de nenhuma de nos duas, SAI DO MEU QUARTO. – Gritou ela a ultima parte.

# - Ta legal eu só estava perguntando, e não acusando. – Levantou-se ela antes que fosse atingido por outro travesseiro.

Kikyo sentiu seu queixo tremer após ver o irmão bater a porta de seu quarto. O que ele queria com essas perguntas afinal será que ele sabia de alguma coisa e ela não, será que ele mentira em relação ao que Kagome lembrara.

Kikyo jogou as cobertas pro lado, e se levantou da cama, abriu a porta e viu que a casa estava em total silencio, olhou pra porta do quarto da irmã onde faltava a placa que ela retirará pela quarta vez, mais dessa vez a levará para bem longe onde a mãe não pudesse achar como da ultima vez, ela nunca mais acharia aquela maldita placa que ela sempre tinha o desprazer de ver todos os dias quando acordava.

Tocou o próprio peito e se concentrou no quarto em frente, constatando que Kagome estava em sono profundo. Abriu a porta de vagar não deixando que a luz do corredor entrasse e a acordasse. Fechou rápida a porta e entrou. A janela da sacada estava aberta e a cortina balançava deixando o quarto pouco iluminado.

Aproximou da cama onde viu a irmã dormindo serenamente, queria poder deitar-se ao seu lado, abraçá-la e protegê-la como sempre fazia em dias de chuva e trovão.

Mais não podia, não conseguia, algo a repelia, algo... Sua culpa... Sua tão impiedosa culpa.

Olhou triste para o hematoma na testa da irmã. Abaixou o rosto e ali deu um beijo.

# - Desculpa maninha. Eu amo você. – Disse ela sussurrando em seu ouvido.

¥ ♥ ₪ ¤ ◘ ¤ ◘ • ♥ ▒ • ♥ • ¤ • ¥ ๑ ಌ ₪ ¤ • ◘ ¤ ◘ • ¤ ₪ ಌ ๑¥ • ¤ • ♥ • ▒ ♥ • ◘ ¤ ◘ ¤ ₪ ♥ ¥

Izara sorriu pra filha, ela estava aparentemente feliz, dando comida na boquinha da própria filha.

# - Você parece feliz hoje, Tenshi. – Disse Izara mostrando que notará. – Ontem eu até pensei que você estava feliz por que tinha dormido na outra casa, mais você dormiu aqui e acordou igualmente feliz.

# - Nem sei por que acordei alegre, eu tive um pesadelo horrível noite passada. – Contou ela.

# - Sonhou com o que filha? – Perguntou Izara interessada.

# - Eu sonhei que a Kikyo tinha ido até o meu quarto me dado um beijo na testa, me pedido desculpas e dito que me ama. – Respondeu Kagome olhando para Kikyo que tomava seu suco de laranja e engasgou com o que Kagome dissera.

Izara olhou pra Kikyo que tossia compulsivamente vermelha de raiva.

# - Talvez eu esteja feliz por que ontem eu pus pra fora todas as coisas ruins que vinha sentido. E um ótimo modo de colocar as coisas pra fora, ainda mais se forem descontadas em que merece. – Provocou Kagome, Kikyo a olhou faiscante mais não retrucou pois sua mãe falou antes que ela.

# - Eu não fico feliz em saber disso. Mais fico feliz em saber que você esta feliz, mais da próxima vez eu gostaria que vocês duas arrumassem uma outra maneira de colocarem as coisas ruins pra fora. Fui clara? – Falou Izara em seu tom calmo mais repreensivo.

# - Até que foi massa tia Iza, só faltou o biquíni e a Lama. – Brincou InuYasha sorrindo mais seu sorriso morreu ao ver o rosto bravo de Kagome.

# - Você perdeu uma ótima oportunidade de ficar quieta. – Falou Kagome.

# - É eu sei, mais o que eu disse e verdade. – Respondeu ele som um sorriso de lado.

Kagome gostou de ver InuYasha de volta a forma Yokai, realmente preferia quando ele tinha aquelas orelhas.

# - Eu vou pro colégio. – Falou Kagome sorrindo divertida pra ele e pegando Pumpkin no colo e saindo da sala de jantar após se despedir de todos.

Izara ficou olhando para Kikyo assim que Kagome partiu. Kikyo fingia não ver mais teve uma hora que não pode mais, pois já estava lhe incomodando.

# - Você quer me dizer alguma coisa mãe? – Perguntou ela meio brava.

IzaYo olhou pra irmã gêmea, sabia que ela havia percebido a verdade também.

# - Não foi sonho o que Kagome teve, não é filha, você foi de verdade ao quarto dela. – Disse Izara com um sorriso no rosto.

# - Ah... Qual é mãe. Ela tem um sonho e você já acha que e verdade. – Resmungou ela limpando a boca no guardanapo e se levantando.

# - Faz parte da conexão. Quando eu fazia algo errado eu sempre contava a Izara enquanto ela dormia, sem ter que encará-la era bem melhor. – Contou IzaYo, sorrindo pra sobrinha.

# - Foi um sonho, eu não tenho razões pra me desculpar, muito menos pra dizer que a amo. – Respondeu ela com um fuzilador deu as costas a todos e saiu pra pegar seu material escolar.

Izara sorriu mentalmente e comemorou, aquilo era um bom passa em direção aos tempos de paz que aquela família desesperadamente precisava.

Talvez algo bom entre as duas começassem a acontecer, Izara tinha certeza de que Kagome começaria a apreciar fazer parte daquela família se Kikyo e ela fossem amigas, pois a conexão entre elas mostraria o quanto aquela família a amava, e por fim ela voltaria a ser Kagome Higurashi.

_**CONTINUA...**_

¥ ♥ ₪ ¤ ◘ ¤ ◘ • ♥ ▒ • ♥ • ¤ • ¥ ๑ ಌ ₪ ¤ • ◘ ¤ ◘ • ¤ ₪ ಌ ๑¥ • ¤ • ♥ • ▒ ♥ • ◘ ¤ ◘ ¤ ₪ ♥ ¥

Notinha da autora:

Estou impressionada comigo mesma, esse negocio de tópicos e bom mesmo, assim eu não preciso ficar pensando no que escrever, e então pessoas, mais um capitulo concluído com êxito, espero que apreciem o amor fraternal que rolou nesse capitulo.

Capítulo 13, promete uma cena super quente entre Mirok e Sango, que e o que todos pedem, mais tenham calma... O desenrolar do romance deles vai se super gostoso de ler. Aguardem...

Respondendo a perguntinha da K-chan, não o Houjo não vai aparecer.

Adorei todos as reviews deixadas no capítulo 11, me deixaram pulando de alegria. B-jinhos a todas e divirtam-se com esse capítulo.


	13. Capítulo 13 Brincadeiras do Destino

- ◘ - **Um Lugar pra se chamar de Lar**** - **◘ -

**Capítulo 13 – Brincadeiras do Destino**

Sango mexeu impaciente nos brinquedos de Pumpkin, queria se livrar daquela sensação de estar sendo observada, mais não conseguia, e a razão disso era porque estava realmente sendo observada por um par de olhos azuis escuros que olhavam constantemente para ela.

Será que mesmo de todos os insultos que ela proferiu na noite passado enquanto ele a levava em casa não haviam sido suficiente pra ele se afastar dela, afinal era ele quem não queria, mais agora parecia que era ela quem não queria, mais queria sim, e muito, só não queria que ele não olhasse para ela com aquela cara de piedade da qual ele lhe olhava desde que virá sua cicatriz.

Kagome olhou pra irmã e viu o desconforto nos olhos dela, queria fazer algo e fez deu um cutucão no braço do irmão e este ao olhá-la recebeu o pior olhar de desaprovação de todos.

Resolveu ceder e parar de olhar a garota, resolveu então focalizar a sobrinha que brincava com um telefone de plástico. Ela o tirou gancho e bateu a mãozinha nas teclinhas.

# - Alô papai.

Kagome achou a maior graça Pumpkin chamar pelo pai pelo telefone de brinquedo, talvez ela estivesse mesmo com vontade de falar com ele.

# - Filha, você quer falar com o papai? – Perguntou Kagome chamando lhe atenção para ela.

# - Quelo, mamãe... – Respondeu ela pondo o telefone de brinquedo em cima da mesa. – Eu to com saudadinha dele.

# - Ta então segura o seu telefone assim que ele já vai falar com você. – Falou Kagome retirando o telefone de plástico do gancho e dando pra menina segurar perto da orelha.

Kagome pegou o telefone de verdade e discou para Kouga pondo no viva voz.

_- Alô?_ – Falou a voz grossa de Kouga.

# - Oi, Papaiii... – disse Pumpkin toda contente e animadinha.

_- Oi minha bonequinha, que saudade que estou de você_. – Disse Kouga fazendo a menina sorrir.

# - Então o papai vem me vê, né? – Pediu ela carinhosa.

_- Oh filhinha o papai está muito ocupado aqui e não vai poder ir._ – Respondeu ele acabando com a alegria dela.

# - Oh papai não gosta mais da Pumpkin, e isso papai? O que a Pumpkin fez de errado? – Perguntou a menina já chorando muito.

_- Não, minha boneca. Você não fez nada de errado, passa o telefone pra mamãe passa. _– Pediu Kouga, não agüentando mais o choro da menina, Kagome também estava com o coração partido por ver ela triste daquele jeito.

# - Eu não vou contornar as coisas ao seu favor Kouga. – disse Kagome desligando o telefone e pegando Pumpkin no colo sentou se no sofá e acariciou seus cabelos. Até ela parar de chorar.

# - Por que o papai não gosta mais da Pumpkin mamãe? – Perguntou a menina ainda lacrimejando um pouco.

# - Ele gosta sim, filha, ele só e idiota, e bem típico dos homens, vai se acostumando. Já, já ele está aqui. – Respondeu Kagome.

# - Mais ele disse que não vem. – respondeu Pumpkin coçando os olhinhos.

# - Depois do drama que você fez, ele não demora nem cinco minutos pra chegar. – Falou Kagome já sabendo o desespero que o rapaz deveria estar em casa, provavelmente já estaria na metade do caminho até ali. Pumpkin pareceu se acalmar depois disso.

Naquela hora Kikyo, Ayame e Kagura chegaram fazendo conversando animadas, e jogaram se cada uma em um sofá, Kagome observou Kikyo ir ate a mãe e ganhar um beijo de boa vindas, era sempre assim, não importava o tempo que ela estivesse na rua, sempre que voltava buscava pelo carinho de Izara, queria poder fazer isso também, mais tinha vergonha de pedir.

# - Mirok você não vai acreditar em quem agente viu agora. – Falou Kagura toda empolgada.

# - Meu Deus, eu tenho até medo de perguntar quem foi. – Falou Mirok recebendo uma almofadada de Kagura.

# - Não foi ninguém importante. Somente Shima Nadesiko. – Contou Ayame olhando atentamente para Mirok.

# - Eu não quero saber sobre ela. – Falou Izara já cortando a possibilidade do filho perguntar a respeito.

Mirok ficou calado também não queria ouvir falar dela, agora havia outra garota especial em sua vida, e essa não parecia nenhum pouco com Shima.

# - Eu posso perguntar quem e Shima? – Falou Kagome sem entender nada.

# - Foi à única garota com quem o Mirok ficou mais de uma vez, ele até quis namorar ela mais e a maior galinha dá pra qualquer um. – Respondeu InuYasha ganhando um olhar reprovativo da Tia e do primo.

Sango olhou para Mirok meio chateada, então ele já havia gostado de outra garota antes.

# - É ela pediu o seu número. – Informou Kikyo debochada.

# - Você deu? – Perguntou ele não gostando.

# - Não. Fica tranqüilo. – Respondeu Kikyo.

Sango não soube dizer se sentia raiva ou se sentia feliz por ele não querer falar com a tal menina.

# - Ainda bem, aquela garota e tudo que eu menos quero pro meu filho. – Respondeu Izara dando um sorrisinho de canto para Sango.

# - Você e uma lobinha? Eu não sabia que a sua filha era Yokai? – Falou Ayame percebendo Pumpkin no colo de Kagome.

# - E sim. Essa e a Pumpkin. – Respondeu Kagome sorrindo.

# - Você já consegui se transformar? – Perguntou Ayame para a menina que esta receosa por falar com uma estranha.

# - Não, o papai ta tentando me ensina. – Respondeu ela abraçadinha a mãe.

# - Eu demorei bastante pra aprender, sabia, só lá pelos cinco anos, os Yokais lobos dizem que quanto mais cedo aprenderem melhor. – Falou Ayame, achando a menina uma graça.

# - O Kouga e o Sr. Feng dizem isso também. – Falou Kagome concordando.

# - Feng? Você fala da lendária família de yokais lobos do oeste? – Perguntou Ayame não acreditando.

# - Sim, você já ouviu falar? – Perguntou Kagome arrumando os cabelinhos de Pumpkin.

# - Que yokai lobo não ouviu falar dos Feng do oeste. Cada tribo sabe um pouco sobre a outra, mais os Feng, e mais poderosa família e rica de todas e também a maior. – Contou Ayame.

# - Os Yokais lobos, são conhecidos por suas tradições antigas. Já tive o prazer de fazer negócios com os Yokais do Sul. – Falou Sho expondo sua opinião.

# - Você e da tribo do norte, não e mesmo? O Kouga me falou a respeito, os Lobos brancos, são os mais raros de todos. – Falou Kagome para Ayame.

# - Sim, a nossa família e a menor das quatro tribos. – Respondeu Ayame gostando da conversa.

# - São a família Fuyanako. – Falou Pumpkin com sua voz infantil e mostrando que conhecia sobre as historias dos yokais lobos.

# - Eh, Fuyanako, fiquei impressionada agora. – Respondeu Ayame que ganhou um sorriso de Pumpkin.

Na mesma hora a campainha da mansão tocou desesperada, Sango se levantou para abrir, pois sabia que era Kouga desesperado pra ver a filha.

# - Papai! – Gritou ela estendendo os braçinhos ao ver ele vindo até a sala.

# - Oi, minha bonequinha.

Kouga a pegou no colinho e matou a saudades da filha recebendo vários e vários beijinhos da menina.

InuYasha revirou os olhos pelo rapaz estar ali, quanto a Ayame, essa estava completamente sem fôlego pelo belo yokai lobo que via a sua frente, vários pensamentos maliciosos passaram por sua mente, ao perceber as grossas coxas masculinas escondidas na calça preta de linho. Não pode ver direito mais em cima, por causa da menina em seus braços, mas com toda certeza ele possuía um tórax bem trabalhado. Sentiu seu rosto corando e virou o rosto pro lado antes que alguém percebesse seu interesse.

# - Posso saber a razão de você se recusar vir ver a sua filha Kouga? – Perguntou Sho. – Espero que tenha ficado bem claro que você e mais do que bem vindo nessa casa.

# - Eu sei Sr. Taysho, eu realmente só estive um pouco ocupado de mais com a faculdade e eu também estou começando a trabalhar na empresa do meu pai, então meu tempo encurtou mais ainda. – Respondeu Kouga indo se sentar ao lado de Kagome no sofá e colocou Pumpkin sentadinha em seu colo.

# - Olha Kouga, essa e a Ayame, amiga da minha irmã ela e um lobo branco. – Apresentou Kagome.

Kouga imediatamente virou o rosto pra ver a garota, afinal nunca havia estado na presença de um lobo branco. Surpreendeu-se com a beleza da jovem sentada no sofá à frente, cabelos ruivos e lisos presos em um meio rabo de cavalo, e uma flor roxa podia ser vista em seu prendedor de cabelos, Kouga se perdeu na escuridão dos intensos olhos verdes da garota, que corou um pouco com os olhares dela.

# - E um prazer conhecer o futuro chefe da família Feng. – Falou Ayame deixando a vergonha de lado.

# - O prazer e meu, conhecer alguém da família Fuyanako. – Kouga se ergueu um pouco no sofá e estendeu a mão pra ela, que foi aceita prontamente com um sorriso.

Kouga voltou a se sentar no sofá mais continuou a olhar pra Ayame que corou um pouco e virou o rosto pra Kikyo.

Kikyo se quer estava prestando atenção nas coisas estava ainda ouvindo aquelas palavras que foram despercebidas faladas pela boca de Kagome "ela e amiga da minha irmã", "minha irmã", "Minha Irmã". Era como se a voz dela continuasse a ecoar dentro de sua cabeça repetidas vezes. Seria possível que Kagome estivesse começando a aceitar que ela era de verdade a sua irmã e não aquelas outras duas.

Izara olhava pra Kikyo, também havia percebido o que Kagome falará e viu as lagrimas se formarem nos olhos de Kikyo.

# - Kikyo, porque não pede a Kaede pra trazer um refresco pra gente. - Pediu Izara antes que a menina caísse no choro ali mesmo, ninguém entenderia a razão mais mesmo assim seria suspeito.

Kikyo pareceu voltar à realidade e levantou-se roboticamente do sofá e foi para cozinha, seguida por Kagura, já que Ayame e Kouga começaram a falar descontroladamente sobre as tradições de cada família, Sho parecia bastante interessado também, e Kagome apenas sorria para Kouga, era evidente pra ela que Kouga havia gostado de Ayame.

Enquanto isso na cozinha.

# - Acho que a Ayame gostou daquele Kouga. – Falou Kagura.

# - É mesmo, eu nem reparei, mais já esta na hora mesmo dela colocar um homem naquele corpo. – Disse KikYo ainda meio atordoada, falou com Kaede pra levar um refresco e apoiou os braços no balcão da cozinha.

# - O que foi Kikyo? – Perguntou Kagura achando estranha a atitude da amiga.

# - Não foi nada, nada. – Respondeu ela casualmente.

# - Hei, aquela menininha Rin, o Sesshoumaru e ela estão tendo algo? – Questionou Kagura um pouco enciumada.

# - Não sei direito, por que? Resolveu ter ciúmes agora? – Perguntou Kikyo provocando a amiga.

# - Não, só acho que ela e pouca coisa pra ele, ela tem cara de menor de idade. – respondeu Kagura tomando um pouco de suco que Kaede havia servido a elas.

# - Ela tem 14 anos se não me engano. – Falou Kikyo pegando seu copo e voltando pra sala seguida de Kagura.

¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ •

Já era de tarde, Kagome e Kouga estavam sentados no sofá das lembranças, InuYasha brincava com Pumpkin sentados no chão a quatro passos de distancia dos dois.

Kouga olhou novamente para Ayame perto do lago onde havia uma arvore que fazia sombra naquele ensolarado dia de verão. Kagura e Kikyo estavam com ela conversando animadas. Apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas e depositou a cabeça nas mãos.

# - Eu fico feliz com isso, Kouga. – Disse Kagome alisando as costas do Yokai em um modo de confortá-lo.

# - Eu então, nem posso expressar a minha felicidade. – Falou InuYasha sabendo do que Kagome falava afinal todos na sala perceberam o flerte de olhares que rolou entre Kouga e Ayame durante toda o começo de tarde.

# - Feliz com o que, não sei do que está falando? – Falou ele fingindo desinteresse na conversa.

# - Você gostou da Ayame. Todos perceberam isso. – Falou Kagome como se fosse a coisa mais obvia de todas.

# - O que? Você está delirando Tenshi, até parece. – Respondeu ele achando ruim o comentário.

# - Qual é Kouga? Kagome já seguiu em frente, e bom você começar a se interessar por outra. Ela e bonita, gostou de você e da Pumpkin o que e bastante importante, e ela virgem como você gosta. – Explicou InuYasha fazendo Pumpkin rir do jeito bobalhão que ele falará

# - Ela e virgem? – Perguntou ele surpreso. – Ela e linda demais pra ninguém nunca ter pegado, como pode?

# - Ela e certinha, só não sei como ela se dá bem com a Kikyo e a Kagura que são duas safadas. – Respondeu InuYasha.

# - Eu juro que vou bate em vocês dois se não pararem de falar da Ayame como se ela fosse um pedaço de carne. – Resmungou Kagome com razão.

# - Hihi, pedaço de carne... – Repetiu Pumpkin achando graça do que a mãe falara, InuYasha e Kouga riram também com a cara reprovativa que Kagome fizera.

Pelo menos esse triângulo amoroso acaba de ser desfeito, com o interesse de Kouga em Ayame, mais o pior dos problemas era o triângulo que envolvia Kikyo como terceira pessoal, Kagome ainda não entendia a razão pra Kikyo tratá-la com tanta frieza e provocá-la tanto, só o tempo diria.

¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ •

# - Dá licença, Sr Bankotsu, e o seu irmão ao telefone. – Falou Kaede ao entrar na sala onde os adultos da casa ainda continuavam reunidos.

Tanaka já havia chegado pra visitar os filhos e tomava seu costumeiro drinque com seu velho amigo de infância. Assim que Mirok virá o pai foi se trancar em seu quarto para o pesar de Tanaka. Sango reprovou a atitude dele mais nada falou apenas foi espairecer no jardim.

# - Qual deles? – Perguntou Bankotsu pegando o telefone.

# - Jakotsu. – Respondeu Kaede sussurrando lhe o nome.

# - Alô? Fala Brother. – Atendeu Bankotsu ao telefone.

_- Oi mano, que saudades de você._ – Falou Jakotsu com sua voz alegre e afeminada.

# - Eu também estou, ao que devo a honra dessa ligação? – Perguntou Bankotsu

Jakotsu era mais velho que Bankotsu e tinha um atelier no Japão, mais havia se mudado para o Estados Unidos à cerca de um ano para abrir uma filial lá, onde o irmão caçula dos Sete Shichinin-Tai, Suikotsu morava e estudava a mais de dez anos, ele sequer foi ao casamento do irmão por falta de tempo nos estudos. Desde criança ele queria ser medico, a família com poucos recursos na época juntou o que podia pra realizar o sonho do garoto, e ele se formara no fim do ano passado.

_- Meu atelier aqui não precisa mais de mim, então estou ligando pra avisar que estou voltando, e o melhor de tudo e que eu consegui convencer nosso irmãozinho a voltar comigo, não e incrível._

# - Mais e claro é, Jakotsu. – Falou Bankotsu ansioso e feliz com a noticia.

Naquela hora Kikyo e as meninas entraram na sala acompanhadas de Kagome, Kouga e InuYasha. Kikyo se sobressaltou ao ouvir o nome Jakotsu, ele era seu preferido e se dava muito bem com ela.

_- Mais tem um probleminha. Ele não quer ficar na minha casa, então..._ – Falou Jakotsu pausadamente.

# - Espera um minuto. – Pediu Bankotsu retirando o telefone da orelha. – Izara, tudo bem se o meu irmão ficar hospedado aqui por uns dias, e só até ele arrumar um lugar pra ele.

# - E você ainda pergunta, Bankotsu, essa casa e tão sua como de qualquer outro. – Respondeu Sho passando na frente da cunhada que sorriu para o marido concordando com a idéia.

# - Ele pode ficar aqui. – Respondeu Bankotsu para o irmão ao telefone. – Quando vocês chegam?

_- Só tempo necessário de arrumar tudo aqui. _– Explicou Jakotsu.

# - Certo, me liga que eu busco vocês no aeroporto.

_- Está certo querido. Beijinhos Ban._

# - Rs... Tchau Jakotsu.

# - Então quer dizer que a Biba do Jakotsu está voltando? – Perguntou Kikyo indo se abraçar ao padrasto.

# - Meu irmão não e uma Biba, e sim o Jakotsu está voltando. – Respondeu Bankotsu puxando Kikyo até o sofá onde se sentou com ela ao seu lado.

# - Mais e quanto aquele luxuoso apartamento dele, ele preferi ficar nessa zona que e a nossa casa. – Perguntou Kikyo divertida.

# - A nossa casa não e uma zona e quem vai ficar aqui e o meu irmão caçula, Suikotsu. – Respondeu Bankotsu.

# - Ah... Então finalmente vamos conhecer o Suikotsu. – Falou Izara adorando a noticia, ela se dava muito bem com todos os cinco cunhados que tinha, apesar deles não aparecerem muito na casa deles.

# - Sim, finalmente ele resolveu voltar às origens. – Respondeu Bankotsu mostrando sua felicidade.

# - Ele e Biba também? – Perguntou Kikyo zombeteira.

# - Suikotsu, tem vinte e oito anos e acaba de se formar em medicina, e o maior orgulho da família Shichinin-Tai, e até onde eu sei ele sempre gostou de mulheres. – Respondeu Bankotsu.

# - Ah... Então Biba quer dizer, Gay? – Perguntou Kagome que boiava no termo que Kikyo usara.

# - O Jakotsu não e Gay, ele só... – Falou Bankotsu mostrando que não gostava muito do jeito do irmão.

# - Gosta de macho. - Brincou Kikyo completando a frase.

# - Eh... Infelizmente. – Reclamou Bankotsu.

# - Toda família tem a sua ovelha negra, não e mesmo Kikyo? – Provocou Kagome.

Kikyo perdeu a alegria que tinha na face ao ouvir a provocação de Kagome, mais não se deu ao trabalho de responder.

¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ •

Abby havia se retirado para a cozinha assim que virá Tanaka chegar através da janela da sala, se escondeu. Não sabia responder a razão para aquilo, mais seu coração sempre disparava ao vê-lo, suas mãos suavam e seu rosto esquentava, aquilo não podia continuar, ela tinha que parar com aqueles pensamentos afinal era apenas um mera empregada, como Kaede viera lhe alertar, já que havia percebido seu interesse no Sr Higurashi.

# - Como vai Abby? – Perguntou uma voz masculina atrás de si.

Quase derrubou o copo que tinha na mão ao ouvir aquela voz grossa e sedutora.

# - Vou muito bem Sr. Higurashi. – Respondeu ela sem se virar pra ele, do contrario veria o rubor que havia em sua face.

# - Eu não sou tão velho assim pra que você me chame de Sr, sou? – Perguntou ele achando melhor não ter um contato visual com ela do contrario ficaria nervoso.

# - Mesmo assim, eu devo ter respeito com os patrões, sou apenas a Babá. – Disse Abby finalmente virando de frente para ele, mais continuou sem ter contato visual, pois olhava para seus sapatos.

# - Abby, Kagome nunca te tratou como empregada, ela sempre te trata com carinho de uma amiga. – Tanaka tomou coragem pra tocar o queixo dela e a fazer olhar para ele, sua pulsação aumentou de uma hora pra outra. – É pelo que você fez aquele dia, o que me deixou mais do que impressionado e obvio que você não há vê como uma patroa, e sim como uma amiga, fico feliz que a minha filha tenha tido alguém como você para orientá-la desde pequena.

Tanaka virou um pouco o rosto tentado a beijar os lábios vermelhos e carnudos a sua frente que pareciam tão convidativos. Mais um barulho ao lado os fez voltar à realidade, era Kaede quem derrubará um chalé vazio no chão, obviamente para chamar a atenção deles sem os constrangê-los.

# - Me desculpa, Sr. Higurashi, eu estou um pouco desleixada esses dias. – Disse Kaede juntando o bule do chão.

Tudo que Tanaka pode fazer foi sob protesto retirar a mão do macio rosto da yokais e se retirar da cozinha com um sorriso sem graça no rosto. Abby tocou a testa com a mão vendo o quanto suava frio, e finalmente soltou o ar que prendia quando viu ele aproximar a boca da dela.

# - Abby, eu disse pra tomar cuidado, querida. Você será a magoado no fim...

O dia terminou tranqüilo, sem brigas, apenas as velhas feridas de sempre e o doce sabor dos novos amores que estão desabrochando.

¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ •

Izara estava ansiosa pelo olhando para a tela do ultra-som.

# - É a Sra. está certa, são gêmeos. – Disse a velha medica de cabelos grisalhos e um sorriso amarelo para Kagome que estava ao lado da mãe observando os irmãos na telinha. Seu nome era June. – Pode ver aqui. – Disse apontando para um pequeno risco em um dos bebes. – É menino, mais parece que o outro nos não vamos conseguir ver, esse garotão aqui está na frente. O bebe de trás de menor, e bem provável que seja um casal. – Confirmou a Doutora

# - Eu sei que e um casal, eu sinto que é. – Falou Izara com uma emoção nos olhos.

# - Até hoje você não errou Izara, nem acredito que estou revendo Kagome, em pensar que fui eu quem a trouxe ao mundo. – Respondeu June.

Ela retirou o aparelho do ventre de Izara limpou o gel em sua barriga e retirou as luvas.

# - Fora o fato de não termos visto o sexo de um dos bebes, eles estão completamente saudáveis e perfeitos. – Falou a medica ajudando Izara a se levantar da maca.

# - Que bom, eu já não tenho mais meus vinte anos, estava preocupada. – Disse Izara ajeitando a roupa e indo se sentar em frente à mesa do medica e amiga.

# - Que nada, seu útero está em perfeitas condições de uso, obviamente não abuse da sorte. – Repreendeu June brincalhona.

# - Então você fez os três partos da Izara? – Perguntou Kagome curiosa.

# - Fiz sim, e farei os desses dois ai também. Pelo menos eu espero estar viva até lá. – Brincou novamente ela.

# - Mais e claro que vai estar June, nem brinca com uma coisa dessas. – Repreendeu Izara.

# - E quanto a Izayo, deve estar sendo difícil pra ela, ver você grávida, pela quarta vez. – Perguntou June se inteirando das novidades.

# - Ela anda um pouco enciumada sim, vai ser difícil contar que são gêmeos. – Respondeu Izara com pesar nos olhos.

A medica prescreveu algumas vitaminas e liberou rápido mãe e filha. Após se acomodar no banco do motorista Kagome olhou pra Izara abriu a boca pra falar mais não soube como.

# - Quer me perguntar alguma coisa? – Perguntou Izara vendo que a filha receava em falar.

# - Eu só queria saber porque a medica perguntou sobre a IzaYo? – Perguntou Kagome.

# - IzaYo nunca mais conseguiu engravidar depois que teve o InuYasha, o Sho sempre quis ter uma menina, quando você nasceu ele costumava dizer que você era menina que ele nunca teve. – Contou Izara com suas lembranças.

# - É eu já conheço essa historia, o InuYasha me contou que eu o chamava de pai também, não é? – Respondeu Kagome dando partida no carro.

# - Sim. Ele se divertia muito com você, exatamente assim como ele e com a Pumpkin hoje. O fato de eu estar grávida novamente deixa a IzaYo enciumada por ela nunca ter conseguido dar a menina que e o Sho tanto queria. Ela tem andado um pouco distante de mim, até tem me impedido de ler os pensamentos dela. – Respondeu Izara um pouco chateada.

# - Isso quer dizer que a Kikyo pode ler os meus pensamentos também? – perguntou Kagome não gostando muito da noticia.

# - Não, a Izayo e eu passamos anos e anos treinando nossa conexão, eu posso saber a localização dela em qualquer lugar que ela esteja, posso falar com ela em telepatia, e consigo sentir o que se passa no coração dela. Você e a Kikyo passaram tanto anos separadas, não são gêmeas, quando eu engravidei de você ela tocava a minha barriga desejando que fosse uma menina pra que ela tivesse uma melhor amiga, assim como eu tenho a IzaYo. – Contou Izara tocando o próprio ventre.

# - Ela não parece querer ser minha amiga agora. – Respondeu Kagome um pouco irônica.

# - Sempre há brigas entre irmãos por mais ligados que eles sejam. Você já imaginou como seria pra mim se eu pendesse a IzaYo? – Perguntou Izara olhando pra Kagome que encarava o sinal vermelho. – A KikYo sentiu muito a sua falta, eu acredito que ela esteja de alguma maneira te punindo por toda essa saudade que você causou a ela, mesmo que não tenha sido intencional.

# - Será que ela não pensou que talvez eu tenha sentido a falta dela também...

¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ •

# - Ela deveria ter avisado que ia sair. – Resmungou Sango cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

# - Ela saiu com a mãe dela. Você vê algum problema nisso? – Perguntou Kikyo gostando do mal humor de Sango.

Mais não era o fato de Kagome não estar ali e sim o fato de Mirok estar ali.

# - Não vejo problema algum Kikyo, só me divirto com o ciúme que você tem da Tenshi com a gente. – Retrucou Sango não deixando Kikyo vencer na provocação.

# - Eu não tenho ciúme, e o nome dela e Kagome. – Retrucou Kikyo aumentando a voz.

InuYasha se encolheu no sofá onde estava ao lado do primo torcendo pra que as duas não saíssem na porrada pois não havia nenhum adulto por perto pra repreendê-las.

# - O nome dela e Ten...

# - Sango! Já chega disso. – Brigou Rin com a irmã mais velha.

Sango ficou quieta e Kikyo sorriu com a vitória. Aquilo já estava começando a se tornar patético, deixaria ela sorrir e se achar vitoriosa, afinal Kikyo tinha um pouco de razão e não era apenas ela quem tinha ciúme, de certa forma Sango não desejava que Kagome se desce bem com a irmã de sangue.

# - InuYasha o Sesshoumaru está ai? – Perguntou Rin com voz altiva mostrando que ainda estava brava com a irmã.

# - Ta no quarto dele estudando. – Respondeu InuYasha um pouco aliviado com o fim da discussão.

Rin não deu explicação nenhuma apenas virou as costas pra Sango ignorando seu olhar de aviso e subiu as escadas para ir ao encontro daquele que tanto lhe roubava os pensamentos.

Bateu na porta do quarto e a abriu vagarosamente, até ter visão do belo corpo masculino sentado a uma poltrona em seu quarto com um livro sobre as coxas.

# - Eu posso ficar aqui com você? Prometo que não vou te atrapalhar. – Falou Rin entrando no quarto fechando a porta e estancando no lugar.

Ele não desviara os olhos do livro mais um sorriso malicioso formou em seus lábios.

# - Não me atrapalharia nem se quisesse. – Respondeu ele finalmente fechando o livro e olhando para ela, estendeu-lhe os dois braços que fizeram nascer um sorriso infantil no rosto da menina.

Mais do que de presa ela foi se aconchegar naqueles braços forte e naquele peito musculoso. Sentou em seu colo e deixou a cabeça cair nos ombros dele, onde recebeu um gostoso carinho nos cabelos.

# - Você tem um cheiro tão bom. – falou ela passando a ponta do nariz sobre o pescoço dele.

Sesshoumaru estremeceu com aquele toque, era incrível o poder que Rin exercia sobre ele, um simples toque como aquele era capaz de levá-lo a alturas jamais alcançadas por ele.

Ele deu um jeito de segurá-la em seu colo e levantou do sofá com elas nos braços e a depositou sobre sua cama a cobrindo com seu corpo.

Por mais que sua mente tentasse o tempo todo negar, estava apaixonado por aquela menina tão envolvente e misteriosa, queria protegê-la em seus braços o tempo todo, levá-la ao cinema e para tomar sorvete, fazer todas aquelas coisas que ele considerava idiota, que os apaixonados faziam apenas pelo simples prazer de estarem juntos. Queria muito isso.

Beijou o rosto dela onde pode beijar, desceu para a nuca e começou a afastar a curta blusinha de botões. Sesshoumaru se divertia com o modo que ela apreciava os carinhos dele, ficando de olhos fechados e com um sorriso o tempo todo nos lábios.

Abriu botão por botão e ia beijando o caminho de fogo que suas mãos deixavam ao tocá-la. Agradeceu o fato dela estar sem sutiã e sua busca por prazer estar mais simples. Enquanto a boca cuidava dos pequenos seios, uma das mãos deslizou por dentro de sua saia ultrapassando o elástico da calcinha, e encontrou as partes intimas e úmidas dela.

# - Você me pertence. – Falou Sesshoumaru gostando dos gemidos baixinhos que Rin soltava.

Mais por alguma razão ao dizer isso tudo se esfriou, Rin o olhou confusa como se não o estivesse reconhecendo. E aquela foi a hora de Sesshoumaru se apavorar ao ver duas faíscas azuis saírem dos olhos dela.

# - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MAMÃE ME AJUDA, SANGOOOO SOCORO! – Gritava Rin feito criança e se debatendo. – SAI DE CIMA DE MIM, NÃO... MAMÃE ME AJUDA.

Sesshoumaru mal teve tempo de se levantar quando Sango, Mirok, Kikyo, InuYasha e Abby invadiram seu quarto as pressas por ouvir a gritaria.

Sango se desesperou ao ver as imensas faíscas azuis que saiam de todo corpo de Rin.

# - Meu Deus ela está lembrando. – Falou Sango desesperada sem poder chegar perto.

# - Faz alguma coisa. Que nem vocês fizeram na Kagome. – Pediu Sesshoumaru desesperado.

# - É muito grande, eu não tenho poder espiritual o bastante pra fazer sozinha. – Respondeu Sango deixando que as lagrimas descessem.

# - TÁ DOENDO PARA, SAI DE CIMA DE MIM. – Continuou Rin a gritar e se debater.

Sesshoumaru notou que ela não elevava as pernas e os braços, elas se debatiam rente a cama como se estivessem amarradas. Sango chorava tanto sem poder fazer que já começava a perder o ar, foi nessa hora que viu Kagome entrar desesperada no quarto e deparar com aquela cena.

Izara deixando seu estado delicado de lado subiu as escadarias correndo e chegou ao quarto.

# - KOHAKU... SANGO... – Gritava Rin.

# - Você tem a erva Sango? – Pediu Kagome apressada.

Sango mexeu nos bolsos da blusa e nada, já estava quase caindo no chão com a moleza que aquela situação horrível quando encontrou a erva no bolso de trás de sua calça jeans e a entregou a Kagome que sem espera jogou sobre o peito desnudo de Rin, evitando chegar perto e se queimar com as faíscas.

Kagome colocou ambas as mãos juntas em direção a erva fechou os olhos e se concentrou, uma bola de energia espiritual começou a se formar nas pontas dos dedos de Kagome, era roxa quase rosa, brilhava tanto que os demais tiveram que apertar os olhos para se protegerem do brilho. Kagome esperou até que estivesse do tamanho de uma bola de basquete e como se fosse uma arma de fogo, ela foi disparada e acertou em cheio a erva no peito de Rin que foi toda absorvida e viraram cinzas.

Izara se impressionou com poder espiritual que Kagome possuía, naquela ocasião em que a Sango e a Rin fizeram a mesma coisa com ela fora, mil vezes menor e mais fraco, e aquilo as deixará imensamente cansadas, Kagome parecia perfeitamente normal, com toda certeza KaguYa soube muito bem como treinar a filha.

Kagome se aproximou de Rin e cobriu seus seios expostos com o lençol da cama. Rin olhou pra Kagome e imediatamente se encolheu e começou a chorar. Kagome a acolheu em seus braços.

# - Xiii... Não se preocupa, eu faço você esquecer. – Falou Kagome enquanto acariciava os cabelos negros dela. Sesshoumaru queria poder se aproximar e protegê-la mais fora ele quem causará aquilo.

Kagome olhou para os demais ainda no quarto e nenhuma palavra precisou ser dita. Izara conduziu todos para fora do quarto e fechou a porta, deixando as duas sozinhas.

O caminho até a sala foi pesado e silencioso, apesar de Sango chorar ela não soluçava ou emitia barulho algum.

# - O que você fez, Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou InuYasha após todos se sentarem no sofá da sala.

Izara acariciou a própria barriga, havia chegado com uma noticia tão boa e algo assim tão ruim acontecia, não queria incomodar mais uma vez Bankotsu em seu trabalho mais nem Izayo estava ali, precisava de alguém a quem se apoiar, às vezes odiava ser tão dependente, ainda mais sabendo que KaguYa não seria assim, ela era uma mulher forte. Algo assim não a derrubaria. Quando soube do feitiço da memória achou algo horrível de se fazer, mais ver o sofrimento de Rin aquela hora por ter se lembrado das coisas horríveis que aconteceram em seu passado, chegou até mesmo a admirara KaguYa por dar paz aquela pobre menina.

Pegou o telefone na mesa de centro e partiu para a cozinha onde poderia falar em paz com seu marido e contar o acontecido o que acabaria atiçando ainda mais a curiosidade de Bankotsu em relação àquelas meninas.

# - Eu não sei, não fiz nada errado. – Respondeu ele inconsolável.

# - Tenshi pediu pra você ficar longe dela, não pediu. – Brigou Sango com a voz brava.

# - Eu já estou me sentindo mal pelo aconteceu Sango, não há necessidades de me acusar. – Respondeu Sesshoumaru, incrivelmente não havia frieza, nem sarcasmo e nem rancor em sua voz, realmente estava magoado.

# - Quem é Kohaku? – perguntou Mirok para Sango.

Sango sentiu seu coração apertado por ouvir aquele nome, há quanto tempo não era mencionado.

# - Nosso irmãozinho. – Respondeu ela sem olhá-lo.

# - Eu não sabia que você tinha um irmão. – Falou Mirok confuso.

# - Eu não tenho mais, ele morreu. – Continuou Sango a responder roboticamente.

# - Foi o seu padras...

# - Deixe a em paz Mirok. Não vê que não e hora pra isso. – Brigou Kikyo.

Kikyo viu o olhar de Sango cair sobre ela, ela conhecia muito bem como era a dor da culpa que Sango sentia naquele momento. E Sango pareceu reconhecer a mesma dor em seus olhos.

Sem dizer nada ela se levantou do sofá e subiu as escadas, queria ficar sozinha e colocar pra fora a dor que sentia naquele momento, poderia ia para o quarto de Kagome mais preferiu outro lugar, subiu as escadas a direito e abriu a grande porta de madeira, já havia estado ali, o escritório de InuTaysho, apesar de ser um local de trabalho, era tão aconchegante e acolhedor. Deitou-se no sofá preto e cobriu o rosto com uma das almofadas de veludo, e a apertou com força a medida que sua lagrimas caiam mais rápido.

O pior de tudo e que chorar não adiantava nada, aquilo não mandava sua culpa embora, talvez Rin estivesse um pouco certa ao dizer que Kikyo e ela eram iguais.

Tirou a almofada do rosto e sentou-se no sofá, queria um modo de aliviar aquela dor que estava sentido e faria isso de qualquer maneira. Olhou ao redor buscando por algum alivio, e encontrou em cima do aparador, uma garrafa cheia de uísque. Levantou-se mais do que depressa se serviu de uma dose, que a fez tossir compulsivamente por ter bebido rápido demais e também por não estar acostumada com a bebida, encheu mais um copo e sorveu de uma vez só, quanto mais cedo ficasse doida melhor seria.

Pegou a garrafa nas mãos e retornou ao sofá onde se deitou confortavelmente, nem sequer se preocupou em usar o copo, beber pelo bico da garrafa seria mais rápido.

¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ •

O dia já havia escurecido quando Bankotsu Sho e Tanaka chegaram em casa, e tudo lhes foi relatado, IzaYo havia chegado a tempos, Kagome continuava presa no quarto de Sesshoumaru com Rin e Sango estava em alguma parte da casa chorando sozinha, pelo menos era o que Mirok pensava. Bankotsu esperou Abby sair da sala e cuidar de Pumpkin pra comentar o assunto.

# - Então também há um irmão? – Questionou Bankotsu revirando alguns papeis em sua maleta.

# - Chama Kohaku. – Confirmou Mirok.

# - Você acha que pode achar esse homem, se souber a verdade, Bankotsu? – Perguntou Izara que tocou em suas mãos pedindo pra que parece de mexer tão rápido e a abraçasse.

# - Bom, eu não posso garantir isso, mais se eu souber que distrito cuidou do caso, e posso reabri-lo, se foi a tanto tempo não deve haver mais procura por ele. – Respondeu Bankotsu, era claro o pesar em seus olhos. – Pode ser que vendo os arquivos do caso eu encontre algo que outro deixou passar.

# - Tem uma coisa perturbando a minha cabeça e eu creio que você possa me esclarecer Bankotsu. – Falou Sesshoumaru serio. – Pelas coisas que nos dissemos que ela gritou. O que você acha que ele fez a ela? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

Esse era o pesar que Bankotsu tinha nos olhos, ele já sabia o que havia acontecido com Rin, e Sesshoumaru também mais parecia não querer acreditar.

# - Considerando o fato da Sango ser mais velha que ela e ainda ser virgem, a Rin nunca teve um namorado ou qualquer outro envolvimento com um rapaz. É você me contou que quando tiveram relações ela não era mais virgem... – Bankotsu pausou a fala. - ...Acredito que ela foi estuprada.

# - Oh, Deus. – Izara repugnou a idéia colocando a mão na boca de nojo. – Que animal faria isso com uma criança de cinco anos. – Se perguntou ela com lagrimas nos olhos.

Sesshoumaru deixou suas costas caírem sobre o encosto do sofá, desejou chorar mais não o fez, fechou os punhos e sentiu as garras cravarem em sua mão pela raiva.

# - Você e um anjo de pessoal, Izara. Queria que não tivesse que saber as atrocidades que acontecem todo dia. – Falou Bankotsu acariciando o rosto da esposa.

# - Não acha que ele pode ter feito o mesmo com a Sango, Bankotsu? Talvez ela esteja mentindo em ser virgem. – Perguntou Mirok preocupado com Sango.

# - Não Mirok, a Sango não me parece uma pessoa traumatizada, já a Rin e evidente ao olhar pra ela. A historia que se forma na minha cabeça, e que esse homem já vinha molestando a Rin a tempos, mais apenas com caricias e toques, até não conseguir agüentar mais, talvez tenha sido flagrado pela mulher que acabou morta tentando defender a filha, o mesmo eu diria do Kohaku, e pela cicatriz que vocês disseram que a Sango tem ela escapou por pouco de ser morta por ele. – Revelou Bankotsu.

Izara estava horrorizada, ela achava o seqüestro de sua filha a coisa mais abominável que se pudesse a fazer a uma pessoa, e agora via que seu sofrimento era pouco perto do daquelas tão doces meninas.

Depois de ouvir tudo aquilo, Mirok sentiu uma dor tão forte em seu peito. O simples fato de saber que ela fora ferida ou magoado o deixava arraso, já era de assumir que Sango não era apenas mais uma garota pra ele, ela era e é a mulher de sua vida, e não esperaria mais nem um segundo pra lhe dizer isso, levantou-se do sofá e pois se a procurá-la.

Sho havia ido até a cozinha e voltara com um pano branco, pegou o pulso de Sesshoumaru que continuava serrado.

# - Solta filho. Não há necessidade disso, não foi culpa sua. – Pediu Sho.

Sesshoumaru abriu a mão e deixou que seu pai limpasse o ferimento, não conseguiu agüentar mais, deitou a cabeça no colo do pai tampando o rosto e chorou em silencio.

¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ •

Mirok não encontrará Sango no quarto de Kagome como pensara, havia procurado em vários cômodos e nada, já estava quase perdendo as esperanças de encontrá-la quando ouviu um barulho de coisas caindo no escritório de seu tio Sho. Abriu a porta confuso, afinal o que ela estaria fazendo ali.

E realmente estava, tentando pegar uma garrafa de vodca no pequeno estoque que seu tio mantinha em uma das estantes. Havia alguns livros no chão.

# - Sango? – Falou ele lhe chamando a atenção.

# - Ah... oi, Mirok... Será que dava pra você... pe... pegar aquela garrafa pra mim. – Pediu ela indo cambaleante em direção a ele. Ele a segurou pra que não caísse e olhou surpreso pra ela. – Pode? – Perguntou ela novamente soprando seu bafo de cachaça no rosto dele.

# - Uh. – Reclamou ele abanando a mão na frente do rosto. Olhou ao redor e viu uma garrafa de Uísque vazia caída perto do sofá. – Você ta bêbada? – perguntou ele incrédulo.

# - Claro que não. – Falou ela se soltando voltou para perto da estante onde tentou novamente pegar a garrafa.

# - OK, eu sei que você tem razões pra beber, mais a sua cota de hoje já ta estourada. – Disse Mirok.

Ficou atrás dela e segurou pela cintura puxando a pra longe da vodca. Sango tropeçou nos pés dele e ambos caíram sentados no sofá, e ela no colo dele.

# - Eu não quero que essa sensação boa passe. – Reclamou ela virando-se frente pra ele.

# - Mais você vai sentir a sensação horrível que essa sensação boa vai te causar depois. – Disse Mirok tentando parecer serio mais estava muito engraçado ver ela brincar com o rabinho de seu cabelo. – Sango, para.

# - Não... – ela arrumou o corpo ficando com uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele, se abraçou a ele e voltou a enrolar o rabinho de cavalo dele no dedo. – Eh tão bonitinho.

Ele riu gostoso, e sentiu o elástico do cabelo ser puxado e seus cabelos serem soltos, sentiu a mão dela deslizar por sua nuca e seus lábios começarem a dar pequenos beijos em seu pescoço.

# - E melhor eu te levar ate o banheiro, pra você tomar um banho frio e melhorar desse porre, não acha que se a Kagome... ah... – Gemeu sentindo a mão dela entrar por dentro de sua camiseta e tocar seu abdômen. - ...Se ela te ver assim, vai ficar chateada por você ter feito algo tão bobo enquanto sua irmã está doente.

Sango não respondeu, pois os rastros de beijos que ela deixava alcançaram a boca dele, que não hesitou em corresponder o beijo, apertou o quadril dela em direção ao seu corpo.

# - Ele não ta ardendo mais? – Perguntou Sango após cessar o beijo, referindo-se ao membro dele que já estava completamente regido e espremido pela calça jeans.

Sango levou as mãos até o botão da calça, mais Mirok a impediu de abrir.

# - Sango, para! Não faria isso se estivesse sóbria. – Reclamou Mirok, tentando tirá-la de cima de seu colo mais ela não deixou.

# - Não faria mesmo, você deveria agradecer por conseguir o que tanto queria. – Disse ela sorrindo.

Mirok não gostou da resposta, e ficou olhando serio para ela que não se importou muito com o olhar acusador dele. Sango aproveitou a oportunidade para desabotoar a calça dele, ele só pode sentir quando ela já estava com mão dentro de sua cueca e o libertou.

# - Hihi... Como isso e feio. – disse ela olhando para o membro do rapaz.

# - E melhor deixar ele guardado se não gostou. – Respondeu ele sem ficar bravo, pois sabia que era o efeito da bebida.

Mirok tentou fechar as calças mais Sango segurou suas mãos e as levou até os seios dela. Mirok não conseguiu mais resistir, apertou e acariciou com vontade. Ela desceu o rosto e começou a beijar novamente o pescoço dele, enquanto uma das mãos acariciava freneticamente o membro dele.

Ele sabia que não podia se aproveitar da situação por ela estar bêbada mais não conseguia resistir algo tão bom. Sem se preocupar com sua cicatriz ou talvez porque não estivesse se lembrando, ela puxou com rapidez a blusa por cima da cabeça e expôs seus seios completamente ao seu deleite.

Mirok simplesmente não acreditou na perfeição que eles eram. Deliciou com a visão daquele mamilo marrom e os bicos tão duros que já até podia sentir a consistência, não agüentou, avançou pra cima deles com uma velocidade incrível, envolveu um com a boca e chupou como nunca tinha chupado um seio antes.

Como era possível? Que nunca em toda sua vasta experiência sexual houvesse encontrado uma mulher com seios mais bonitos e deliciosos do que aqueles. Ouviu o gemido rouco de Sango em seu ouvido que apertava com os braços sua cabeça em seu peito.

Todo o seu alto controle fora por água abaixo, não conseguiria mais parar, transaria com ela estando bêbeda ou não, seria tortura parar. Levou as mãos por dentro da saia onde encontrou as nádegas lisinhas dela e as apertou com força trazendo o corpo dela pra mais perto ainda. Apenas a fina calcinha de algodão impedia Mirok de penetrá-la, queria arrancá-la mais Sango mexia freneticamente os quadris, esfregando suas partes intimas no membro dele, somente assim ele já podia sentir o quanto ela estava excitada.

Olhou a nos olhos, e está mostrava a face mais linda e sorridente da qual ele teve o prazer de receber dela, o efeito da bebida já teria passado? Pois ela parecia bastante lúcida pra ele.

# - Levanta. Me deixa tirar isso. – Pediu ele pedindo pra que se afastasse e pudesse retirar a calcinha dela.

Sango prontamente se levantou. Mirok subiu as mãos por suas coxas grossas, e voltou trazendo pra baixo a calcinha branca. Não resistiu a dar uma olhadinha aquilo que tanto queria, teve que segurar a cabeça de seu membro pra não ter uma ejaculação precoce, havia imaginado muito como eram as partes intimas de Sango, mais nenhuma delas era tão boa quanto a que ele via a sua frente. Os pelos eram ralos e os lábios estavam bem inchados pela excitação.

Fez com que ela permanecesse em pé e lhe afastou um pouco as pernas, não poderia deixar de sentir os gosto de algo tão lindo e virginal, nunca ninguém havia tocado ou beijado, era dele e não seria de mais ninguém.

Sango sentiu a língua dele lhe invadir intimamente, suas pernas cederam, era prazer de mais pra que alguém pudesse suportar, Mirok vendo o estado dela a recostou de lado no sofá e abriu-lhe as pernas e pode ver melhor e ter mais acesso aquele botão rosa.

Ela gemia baixo e tentava fechar as pernas mais ele a segurava. Mirok não esperava que o orgasmo viesse tão rápido, sentiu ela começar a tremer e as contrações em sua vagina tornarem se descontroladas, os gemidos foram baixos, porém deliciosos aos ouvidos dele.

# - Vem cá. – Pediu ele sem esperar que ela se recuperasse, mais está realmente não parecia cansada e muito menos pronta pra parar.

Mirok a viu sorrir e colocar as pernas pra fora do sofá e se virar pra levantar. Foi naquela hora em que ele reviu a cicatriz grande encoberto pelos fios de seu longo cabelo cacheado. Sango colocou as mãos nos ombros dele pra se apoiar e sentar em seu colo, mais ele levantou e se afastou dela ficando de costas.

# - O que foi? – perguntou ela sem entender, já havia realmente passado um pouco efeito da bebida mais ainda continuava sem firmeza nas pernas, também pelo orgasmo alcançado a pouco tempo.

# - Me desculpa eu não queria ter me aproveitado da situação, mais você me fez perder o controle. – Falou Mirok, Sango não podia ver mais pelos movimentos dos braços dele, ele fechava às calças e ajeitava a roupa.

# - Eu não to mais bêbada, Mirok. – Respondeu ela, não era completamente verdade mais era quase.

Mirok virou-se de frente pra ele com os olhos pro chão, juntou a blusa dela do chão e a calcinha e a entregou ainda sem olhar.

# - Eu percebi, mais você ta magoada por causa da sua irmã e essa não e a maneira de se resolver os problemas. – Falou ele virando de costas dando privacidade pra que ela se vestisse.

# - Você viu a minha cicatriz, não viu? Quando eu levantei? – Perguntou ela furiosa, jogou a roupa sobre a mesa e pegou a blusinha e vestiu com força sobre os ombros.

Mirok virou-se de frente pra ela ao ouvi-la soluçar e fez olhar pra ele segurando em seus ombros.

# - Eu não quero te magoar Sango, você não está completamente sóbria e eu sei que se arrependeria de ter a sua primeira vez no sofá de um escritório, eu vi a sua cicatriz e me lembrei que você sofreu e sofre por causa dela e eu não quero se mais uma lembrança ruim na sua vida, eu quero ser a melhor. – Respondeu Mirok tentando fazê-la ouvir. Mais ela apenas tentava empurrar os braços dele e se soltar.

# - Mentiroso você ficou com nojo do meu corpo. – Respondeu ela entre soluços e o empurrou com toda a força que conseguiu o que o fez esbarrar no móvel e perder um pouco do equilíbrio, dando a oportunidade perfeita pra ela de fugir.

# - SANGO! – Gritou ele correndo atrás dela pelo corredor.

Kagome que saia do quarto de Sesshoumaru viu apenas Sango correndo e chorando e Mirok atrás dela, não gostou, se ele havia a magoado novamente não ficaria barato.

# - O que você fez a ela? – perguntou Kagome se colocando na frente dele e não deixando que alcançasse Sango que saiu pela porta da frente da casa, ignorando as perguntas de todos na sala. Mirok apenas ouviu o barulho do carro saindo as pressas.

# - Kagome me deixa ir atrás dela, ela bebeu uma garrafa inteira de uísque e saiu de carro. – Pediu Mirok mais não esperou pela resposta. Empurrou a irmã escada abaixo.

# - Ela bebeu? – Perguntou Kagome correndo atrás dele. – É você se aproveitou da situação. – Kagome colocou-se na frente de novo.

# - Dá onde tirou isso? – Perguntou ele, meio embaraçado, pois haviam chegado na sala e todos olhavam a discussão.

# - O zíper da sua calça ta aberto. – Falou Kagome ironicamente.

Mirok arregalou os olhos e mais do que depressa levou as mãos até o zíper mais este se encontrava fechado. Ao olhar pra cima de volta apenas deparou-se com a mão de Kagome que voou com tudo em seu rosto atingindo sua bochecha.

# - Canalha, como pode fazer isso? – Kagome fechou os pulsos e desferiu golpes pra onde quer que fossem mais Mirok conseguiu controlar.

# - KAGOME, KAGOME, PARA. Agente não transou, mais foi quase. Acredita no seu irmão pelo menos uma vez. Você ta me devendo isso pelo atendo as minhas partes intimas. – Falou Mirok tentando acabar com o clima de briga no ar.

Kagome respirou fundo e se prontificou a escutar o que ele queria.

# - Olha, eu vi a cicatriz dela de novo e me impedi de continuar, porque eu não quero mais causar sofrimento pra ela. Eu assumo que to apaixonado por ela e foi por isso que eu fui procurá-la mais ela tava meio bêbada e começou a me agarrar, eu resisti o quanto eu pude. Me deixa ir atrás dela, ela saiu daqui pensando que eu parei por que fiquei com nojo do corpo dela por causa da cicatriz. – Pediu Mirok.

Pela primeira vez que chegou aquela casa, Kagome se sentiu irmã de Mirok. Deu um sorriso de lado que ele percebeu.

# - Eu juro que se algum dia você magoar ela... – Começou Kagome a ameaçar.

# - Eu sei. Posso dizer adeus ao meu pênis. – Respondeu ele completando a frase.

# - Exatamente.

Mirok sorriu pra ela, afinal sabia que era brincadeira... Ou pelo menos achava isso... Deu lhe um beijo no rosto e saiu correndo pela porta.

Ao virar se pra sala viu todos impressionados com o discurso dele, afinal até mesmo ela estava.

# - Primeiro foi o InuYasha, depois o Sesshoumaru e agora o Mirok também. Todos se perderam. – Reclamou Kikyo.

# - Você diz com se fosse algo ruim filha. – Falou Izara sorrindo.

# - Mais é, olha só como ficaram os três bobalhões. – Respondeu Kikyo com cara de nojo.

# - Você não pode fugir disso, mana. Mais cedo ou mais tarde vai te pegar também. – Respondeu Kagome sorrindo pra ela.

Kikyo gostou de ser chamada de mana. Mais aquela frase para ela pareceu mais como uma ameaça.

# - Eu nunca estive tão orgulhoso. – Revelou Tanaka tão surpreendido como os demais.

# - Mais aonde foi que ela conseguiu bebida nessa casa? – Perguntou Bankotsu achando estranho o fato.

# - O único lugar que tem e no escritório do Sho. – Falou IzaYo fazendo a ficha de todos caírem.

# - Eu vou matar ele. – Resmungou Sho sem querer imaginar as cenas que ocorreram em seu escritório.

-

-

_**CONTINUA...**_

¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ •

_**Notinha da autora**_

Esse capítulo só deu 25 paginas, mais acho que o suficiente, pra todos se divertirem. Então não foi dessa vez que as coisas fluíram para o Mirok e a Sango mais a coisa ta andando. E só pra esclarecer uma coisa sobre o Kouga, eu não me lembro realmente de que tribo ele era, então optei pelo oeste mesmo.

Aguardem o próximo capítulo. Teremos Hentai entre a Kagome e o InuYasha, Tanaka e a Abby terão algo mais. E a Rin e o Sesshoumaru vão aprofundar ainda mais a relação.

Agradeço a todos que deixaram as Reviews, Aninha que decorou as falas do fic de tanto ler, Cripel que enche a minha paciência pra eu postar logo...\o/... ...\o/... ...\o/... ...\o/... ...\o/... ...\o/... ...\o/... ...\o/... ...\o/... ...\o/... ...\o/... ...\o/... e também agradeço a Kayra, Nandah, Agome chan, Lah-chan, K-chan e Cris, por sempre elogiarem a minha fic e me deixarem cheia de orgulho dela.


	14. Capítulo 14 Despertar das Paixões

- ◘ - **Um Lugar pra se chamar de Lar**** - **◘ -

**Capítulo 14 – Despertar das paixões**

Kagome sentou-se no sofá recebendo os olhares de todos, viu nos olhos dos demais surgirem vários pontos de interrogação. Especialmente em Sesshoumaru que parecia ferido e magoado.

# - Você me ajuda a levar a Rin pra casa? – Perguntou ela olhando para o primo.

# - Ela pode ficar no meu quarto eu durmo em outro lugar. – Respondeu ele, um pouco chateado por não ter as respostas que queria.

# - Eu apaguei o dia de hoje da memória dela, pra que ela não tenha medo de se aproximar de você, então ela tem acordar amanhã na cama dela, e, por favor, quando ela vier aqui todos tem que fingir que nada disso aconteceu, foi como se elas não tivessem vindo aqui hoje, certo? – Pediu Kagome.

Izara viu claramente o sofrimento nos olhos da filha, ela realmente amava aquelas meninas como se fossem suas irmãs, poderia ela alguns dias ter o mesmo tipo de amor em relação aos próprios familiares, aparentemente com Mirok as coisas já haviam se resolvido, mais a chave principal era Kikyo... É está não estava disposta há dar uma trégua.

# - Disse que não me queria perto dela, e agora que eu causei isso, achei que fosse fazer algo contra. – Falou Sesshoumaru surpreso.

Realmente aquilo fora uma surpresa, ele mesmo já estava decidido a ficar longe da garota, pra não fazê-la sofre daquela maneira.

# - De uma certa forma, você tem feito muito bem a Rin, eu nunca a vi tão feliz como ela tem estado esses dias. As coisas podem piorar pra ela se você se afastar. Eu só espero que você saiba no que ta entrando Sesshoumaru, por que isso não é algo pra se brincar. – Falou Kagome, era visível que ela tentava segurar as lagrimas, InuYasha foi sentar se ao seu lado e encostou a cabeça dela em seu ombro.

# - Acha que eu teria entrado nessa, se não fosse serio? – Perguntou ele meio irônico.

# - Acho que não teria entrado nessa se não gostasse realmente dela, ou talvez seja muito mais do que só isso. – Falou Kagome olhando nos olhos do primo tentando decodificar a resposta no olhar dele, já que havia aprendido que Sesshoumaru não era um homem de muitas palavras.

Mais para a sua surpresa ele respondeu com palavras.

# - Pode ter certeza que e mais do que só isso. – Confirmou Sesshoumaru sustentando o olhar de Kagome.

Sho sorriu ao escutar isso, era bom ver o filho apaixonado, o ver demonstrar seus sentimentos era algo do qual ele nunca esperou ver.

# - Kagome, conte nos o que aconteceu a elas. – Pediu Bankotsu.

# - Não.

# - Eu quero ajudar, mais não posso fazê-lo assim. – Explicou Bankotsu.

# - Não há nada que você possa fazer. Acredita mesmo que vai fazer alguma diferença pra elas se prender ele? – Perguntou Kagome irônica, aquele era um assunto do qual ela não queria tratar.

# - Talvez não mude o que aconteceu, mais pode ajudar querida. – Tentou ajudar Izara.

# - Não. Apagar a memória dela não ajuda, a Rin nunca vai superar isso até aceitar a verdade da realidade. – Respondeu Kagome.

# - Nossa! Não acha que você mesma deveria usar esse conselho... Tenshi. – Provou Kikyo.

O sangue de Kagome ferveu, não queria deixar ninguém triste, mais as provocações de Kikyo chegaram ao seu limite.

# - A minha realidade foi o que eu vive por todos esse anos. KaguYa e a minha mãe, Sango e Rin são minhas irmãs. E nenhum de vocês e meu parente, especialmente você. – Kagome queria avançar na direção de Kikyo. – Talvez sejam vocês que precisem aceitar a realidade, de que não importa o tempo que for isso não irá mudar... Nunca.

InuYasha tirou o braço dos ombros dela. Aquilo não apenas cortara o coração de Izara como também o de todos presentes, inclusive e talvez mais ainda o dele.

Kagome olhou para ele vendo que o magoará, mais não se importou... Sua mente ainda estava ligada em Rin e em todo sofrimento que ela sentia. Em toda a tragédia de sua vida que comparada a dela era brincadeira.

# - Você vai me ajudar a levar a Rin, Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou Kagome pondo se de pé.

Sesshoumaru nada disse apenas se levantou e a seguiu até seu quarto, havia ficado surpreso com a frieza com a qual ela dissera todas aquelas coisas, e nem sequer se importou em machucar Izara e Tanaka.

A chegar em seu quarto, viu Rin dormindo serenamente em sua cama, aquilo o fez sorrir, pensou em todas as maldades que aquele maldito canalha fizera a ela, teve vontade de esmurrar algo, mais deixou pra depois, a segurou firme no colo e saiu do quarto antes de Kagome apagar a luz e fechar a porta.

Kagome não olhou pra ninguém ao descer as escadas, todos ainda continuavam ali, e em silêncio, doeu seu coração saber que assim que fechasse a porta da sala Izara estaria em prantos.

Mais realmente era assim que ela pensava, ou ao menos achava que pensava, talvez desse no mesmo.

Izara também não quis olhar na direção dela, sentiu tanta raiva de sua filhinha ao ouvir aquelas palavras que sentia as gotas de sangue em seu coração pingarem em seu intimo. Aquilo doía, doía mais do que qualquer outra dor física pudesse causar.

Apenas ouvia o barulho da porta da frente se bater e deixou finalmente que as primeiras lágrimas descessem desesperadas, Kikyo subiu as escadas numa velocidade gigantesca, não queria escutar mais uma vez os soluços de tristeza da mãe. Não acreditava que ainda podia ser considerada a ovelha negra da família.

Izara somente sentiu as mãos quentes do marido acolherem nos braços e depois o conforto da cama onde foi posta por ele. Sentiu o corpo dele se afastar talvez ele pensasse que ela quisesse fica sozinha, esqueceu as lagrimas e se ergueu o suficiente para vê-lo abrir a porta do quarto pra sair.

# - Bankotsu? – Falou ela chamando-lhe a atenção.

Ele lhe a olhou magoado, não gostava de ver Izara daquele jeito e sem poderes de fazer nada para ajudar.

# - Nos vamos ter gêmeos. – Contou ela depois de se sentar na cama e enxugar as lágrimas.

Bankotsu tomou um susto tão grande com a noticia que chegou a perder o ar. Izara levantou-se correndo da cama para ajudá-lo já que ele já estava vermelho pela falta de ar.

# - Respira Bankotsu. – Pediu ela o vendo finalmente soltar a respiração.

# - Voc... Vo... Você fala serio? – Perguntou ele buscando pelo ar.

Izara somente sorriu e ele pode compreender a verdade. Simplesmente enlaçou a pela cintura e a beijo com toda a paixão que sentia. Sabia que no fundo ela estava triste, mais pelo menos houve um momento de alegria entre eles.

# - É um casal. – Informou ela após ter sua boca liberta da dele.

# - Nos vamos ter um de cada? Ahm... Isso e muito melhor do que eu esperava. – Falou ele mostrando toda a felicidade que lhe consumia no momento.

Izara não conseguiu se manter triste diante do sorriso infantil que havia nos lábios do marido, ele estava feliz como uma criança, ainda faltava tanto para seus filhos nascerem mais mal podia esperar pelo momento de poder segurá-los em seus braços e protegê-los.

¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ •

# - Meu Deus, você vai tirar o pai da força? – Reclamou Narak ao se aproximar da porta para abrir a porta para alguém muito insistente que batia sem parar.

Ele abriu a porta, dando de cara com Mirok ofegante, mais ele parecia muito feliz.

# - Eu posso falar com a Sango. – Pediu ele.

# - Ela está tomando banho, e eu não gosto muito da idéia não Mirok, Sango chegou chorando em casa e o fato de você estar aqui na porta com essa pressa toda indica que é o culpado por isso. – Resmungou Narak cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, obstruiu completamente a passagem pela porta.

# - Não olha foi só um mal entendido, por favor, me deixa falar com ela. – Pediu Mirok.

Narak olhou para de trás de Mirok, e se assustou. Mirok seguiu o olhar e reconheceu o carro de Kagome. Ela saiu desde e abriu a porta para Sesshoumaru que saiu com Rin inconsciente nos braços.

# - O que houve? – Apressou-se Narak até chegar perto de Sesshoumaru e verificar que Rin encontrava-se bem.

# - Está tudo bem agora. – Respondeu Kagome olhando para o pai de criação.

Os quatro entraram na casa e Sesshoumaru depositou Rin no sofá. Narak olhou para o corpo da sobrinha desacordado já imaginando o por que daquilo.

# - Ela teve outra crise, não teve? – Perguntou ele incomodado.

# - Teve, mais eu já consertei as coisas, ela não se lembrará de nada ao acordar. – Respondeu Kagome.

Narak a observou está parecia muito triste. Não era pra menos tanto ela quanto Sango ficavam assim quando Rin lembrará das coisas que deveria esquecer. Narak não gostou da presença de Sesshoumaru ali, sabia que era ele quem fazia Rn se lembrar.

# - Essa família de vocês parece que só atrai problemas. – Brigou Narak o que chamou a atenção de Sesshoumaru. – Primeiro magoaram a nossa Tenshi, você vive trazendo más lembranças a Rin e aquele outro ordinário ali... Cadê ele? – Perguntou Narak vendo que Mirok não se encontrava na sala de estar com eles. – Aquele moleque safado.

Narak teve a intenção de se colocar a caminho do quarto de Sango para estrangular Mirok mais Kagome o deteu.

# - Não se preocupa com ela pai. A historia deles já está resolvida, o Mirok não vai fazer nada que machuque a Sango. – Confirmou Kagome.

Narak suspirou, e se deu por vencido, apenas olhou para as escadas do andar de cima da casa e pediu aos céus para que estivesse resolvido mesmo, afinal tudo que aquela pequena família precisava era de um novo problema.

Mirok entrou pela porta do quarto de Sango, ele havia estado ali por apenas uma vez mais havia sido suficiente para guardar em sua lembrança cada detalhe do lugar, os ursinhos todos brancos em cima da prateleira. Os lençóis brancos e que continham o melhor perfume de todos. O cheiro de uma virgem, linda e que pertenceria somente a ele.

Deslizou a mão sobre o travesseiro macio e se lembrou da noite perturbadora que passará ali, porém havia sido a melhor noite de todas, melhor do que muitas noites de sexo selvagem que ele teve com infinitas garotas, mais somente aquela com quem não dormirá o fazia sentir-se daquele jeito. Sentia-se especial.

# - O que você faz aqui? – Perguntou a voz completamente embargada de raiva de Sango.

Mirok virou-se rápido e se deparou com ela enrolada em uma toalha branca, os cabelos castanhos molhados e grudados as costas e ombros. Já havia visto Sango magnificamente bela mais aquilo era de mais.

# - Você não me deu a chance de me explicar. – Falou ele se aproximando dela, Sango não se moveu, a raiva fazia a aperta a toalha com força de encontro ao corpo.

# - Porque não há necessidade de explicações, eu já entendi. Vai embora. – Respondeu Sango entre os dentes.

# - Entendeu errado. Coloque uma roupa e então conversamos. – Pediu ele com calma.

# - Por que eu não posso ficar assim? Você não quer vomitar na minha frente? – Perguntou ela irônica.

# - Não. Porque eu quero namorar você, respeitar você e se possível fazer muito amor com você, mas... Só quando achar que e a hora certa pra você. Sua cicatriz não me dá nojo, o seu corpo me excita e me deixa louco, a ponto deu não me controlar. Olha só pra você e a coisa mais gostosa que eu já vi. E eu quero que seja só minha. – Falou Mirok um pouco obsessivo de mais pro gosto de Sango, mais mesmo assim engoliu a emoção, pois aquele não era um momento para lágrimas, o dia já havia sido dramático de mais.

# - Como eu vou saber se amanhã você não vai ter mudado de idéia. Isso já aconteceu antes, ou você já se esqueceu. – Reclamou ela com a voz chorosa, mais a todo custo impedia as lágrimas de escorrerem.

# - Tudo bem, eu mereço isso, a culpa e minha por você não confiar em mim. É também não vou pedir que confie, pelo menos por enquanto. Mais você confia na Kagome, não confia? Ela prometeu arrancar o meu pênis se eu te magoar novamente. – Respondeu Mirok, o que imediatamente fez Sango rir. – Eu realmente gosto "dele" então... Não vou mudar de idéia.

Sango esqueceu o choro e riu com gosto, aquilo era bem típico de sua irmã. Somente sentiu sua cintura ser circundado pelas mãos quentes dele e a boca ser tomada num beijo desesperado, que se tornou calmo e carinhoso.

A história deles estava apenas começando, e o bom disso era que dali pra frente eles trilhariam o mesmo caminho e seria algo completamente novo para ambos.

¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ •

Kagome sabia que o clima em casa estaria péssimo, especialmente depois de ter chegado em casa à noite com Sesshoumaru e ter visto que todos já haviam se recolhido. Não teve coragem de ir até o quarto de Inuyasha e saber como ele estava, pois seu coração sentia que ele estava chateado com ela.

O café da manhã fora terrivelmente desconfortável, pelo menos para ela que fora ignorada por todos na mesa enquanto eles comemoravam a noticia de que Izara espera gêmeos.

Sentiu se mal, mais afinal ela tinha causado aquilo. Sua sorte fora que Sango e Rin voltaram com ela do colégio e almoçaram ali, mais não fora como ela pensará, Sango e Mirok haviam acabado de começarem um relacionamento então tudo que queriam era ficar um com outro. E Rin também grudará em Sesshoumaru e a largará sozinha no meio da sala. Sua única opção era dar um pouco de atenção a sua pequena cria.

Encontrou Abby e Pumpkin brincando no quintal. A menina sorriu ao ver a mãe e correu pro seus braços.

# - Você vem binca comigo, mamãe? – Pediu a menina.

# - Vamos brincar sim. – Respondeu ela apertando as bochechas rosadas da menina.

Kagome soltou a menina no chão e deixou que ela corresse pelo quintal e foi sentar-se no sofá das lembranças onde Abby estava um pouco alheia a tudo.

# - O que tem acontecido a você, Abby? – Perguntou Kagome chamando a atenção da amiga.

# - Nada. – Respondeu ela ao descaso.

# - Você sempre foi tão sorridente e agora parece sempre tão fora do ar. O que te perturba? – Insistiu Kagome, ela sabia qual era o problema mais queria que Abby assumisse.

# - Não e nada Tenshi, eu estou bem. – Respondeu ela tentando desconversar.

# - E sobre o Tanaka, não é? – Perguntou Kagome.

# - Imagina, o que o seu pai teria a ver com qualquer assunto da minha vida? – Perguntou ela irônica, estava incomodada com assunto e queria que ele terminasse.

# - Ele pode não ter nada a ver com a sua vida ainda, mais ele ocupa 80 dos seus pensamentos. – Brigou Kagome.

Abby não respondeu, apenas virou a cabeça pro outro lado dando o assunto por encerrado.

# - Abby? Está estampado no seu rosto que você gosta dele, e melhor e que e recíproco, qual e o problema? Você nunca foi assim. – Lembrou-lhe Kagome.

# - Ah Tenshi, a questão e que eu sempre me envolvi com homens do meu status. Ele e um bilionário, o que acha que quer com uma simples empregada. – Perguntou Abby visivelmente magoada.

# - Ah Abby qual é? Você realmente acredita que ele e um homem que liga pra isso? – Perguntou Kagome.

# - Mais e claro que não, ele e incrível. – Respondeu Abby deslumbrada com a lembrança de Tanaka. – Mais a Kaede tem enchido a minha cabeça, me contou sobre a arrogância do pai dele, e eu não deixo de dar razão a ela.

# - Kaede é só uma velha sozinha, que ama essa família por não ter a própria. A sua mãe tem o mesmo cargo na Casa dos Feng, ela nunca te diria algo assim, porque essa diferença não existe, o que importa e o que você é e não o que você tem. Desde quando você tem medo de viver? – Perguntou Kagome tentando fazer a amiga encarar a verdade.

# - Você tem razão. – Concordou Abby.

# - Talvez você esteja precisando passar um dia em casa, vou ligar pro Kouga vir pegar a Pumpkin, ele precisa dar mais atenção a ela. E você tira a noite de folga e vai procurar pelo colinho da sua mãe. – Brincou Kagome aos risos.

# - Eu não sou a única a precisar de um colinho de mãe. – Falou Abby. – Deveria pedir desculpas a Izara pelo que disse ontem. Coloque-se no lugar dela, imagine a Pumpkin com a sua idade, dizendo algo como o que você disse.

Kagome estava tão distraída conversando com Abby que não viu que alguém as observava do batente da porta de vidro dos fundos. Kikyo não acreditava em nenhuma daquelas palavras que Kagome dizia. Será que se tivessem crescidos juntas Kagome a transformaria numa pessoa melhor, não se lembrava de ser assim má quando criança.

As duas eram com Yin e Yang (Negativo e Positivo), quando Kagome desaparecera o Yin, a escuridão e a solidão tomaram conta de Kikyo enquanto Kagome continuou sendo Yang, pura, iluminada. Aquela parte negativa aparentemente não fez falta alguma a Kagome, mais Kikyo sentiu-se totalmente devastada por perder o seu lado positivo.

# - Ninguém nunca te ensinou que e feio ouvir a conversa dos outros? – Falou Rin atrás de Kikyo.

Kikyo se surpreendeu ao ser pega no flagra, mais não demonstrou.

# - Ninguém nunca te ensinou a ser menos chatinha? – Perguntou Kikyo ironicamente, mais não esperou pela resposta apenas se virou e foi para o quarto.

Kagome, Abby e Pumpkin chegaram à sala antes de Kikyo subir completamente as escadas.

# - Eu peguei ela escutando a conversa de vocês. – Contou Rin com nojo da garota.

# - Tudo bem, não era nenhum segredo o que agente falava. – Respondeu Kagome sorridente, pegou o telefone na mesa de centro depois de depositar Pumpkin no sofá da sala.

# - Há marcas de cortes embaixo do braço dela. – revelou Rin.

Kagome que estava com o telefone na orelha desligou o na hora.

# - O que? – Perguntou Kagome incrédula.

# - Ela tava se apoiando na porta com o braço e eu vi, são muitos e parecem profundos. São auto infligidos. – Explicou Rin.

# - Você ter certeza, Rin? Kikyo não me parece o tipo de pessoa que recorre a algo assim. – Falou Abby tentando entender a garota.

# - Eu já fiz isso comigo, lembra-se? E bem relaxante. – Confessou Rin mais olhou para Kagome. – Eu tenho certeza que são, Tenshi.

# - Ela me esconde alguma coisa, eu sei... Eu sinto. – Contou Kagome sentindo pena da irmã.

# - Você acha que é por sua causa? – Perguntou Rin.

# - Eu não conheço nenhum outro motivo. Talvez se agente conseguisse se falar sem brigar, nós conseguíssemos nos resolver. – Falou Kagome pensando nas possibilidades.

# - Você não tem nada a perder se tentar, não e mesmo? – Apoiou Abby com um sorriso.

¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ •

Kagome bateu na porta do quarto da irmã e não houve resposta, ela não poderia estar a ignorando sendo que não sabia que era ela. Não desistiria assim tão fácil, bateu novamente só que dessa vez com mais força, e continuou sem reposta. Deu-se por vencida, iria pra quarto preparar as coisas de Pumpkin pra ir pra casa do pai, assim que chegou a sua porta voltou até a porta do quarto de Kikyo e não se importou virou a maçaneta e escancarou a porta fazendo a bater no lado oposto da parede.

Kikyo estava sentada em sua cama com uma revista a mão nem ao menos se incomodou de olhar para intrusa. Apenas continuou como estava.

# - A sua fascinante e seqüestradora "mãe" não te deu educação não? – Perguntou Kikyo, dando enfaze na palavra "mãe".

# - Eu bati na porta. – Respondeu Kagome continuando parada na porta.

# - É como eu não atendi, você se achou no direito de invadir o meu quarto assim. – Respondeu Kikyo largando a revista de lado.

# - Eu sabia que você estava aqui dentro, queria conversar um pouco. – Confessou Kagome.

# - Eu sabia que era você quem batia na porta, por essa razão eu não atendi, eu não tenho nada pra conversar com você. Fora! – Expulsou Kikyo olhando a com raiva.

Mais Kagome não saiu pelo contrário, foi até o Puff que havia ali e se sentou.

# - Que parte do "fora" você não entendeu? – perguntou Kikyo irônica.

# - Você pode bancar a durona mais sei que odeia ver a Izara chorar por minha causa, eu preciso me dar bem com você pra aceitar essa família como minha. – Falou Kagome, sabia que estava jogando sujo mais era seu único modo de jogar com Kikyo.

Kikyo revirou os olhos entediada.

# - Sobre o que quer falar? – Perguntou ela de uma vez.

# - Queria ver as coisas que você tem guardado da nossa infância. – Pediu ela.

Kikyo se levantou rapidamente da cama e desapareceu dentro do closet, e voltou logo em seguida trazendo uma caixa de madeira antiga cheia de adesivos colados e desenhos de crianças em canetinhas hidrocor. Praticamente jogou em cima do colo de Kagome e sentou-se na beirada de sua cama.

Kagome não falou nada, apenas colocou a caixa no chão e a abriu, um cheiro forte de coisas antigas adentrou seu nariz fazendo a sentir se bem, algo a fez sentir que já havia sentido aquele cheiro antes.

Olhou para dentro da caixa e um pequeno brinquedo de palitos de picolé o chamou a atenção, com certeza ele tinha uma historia junto mais ela não conhecia.

# - O que é isso? – Perguntou Kagome ao levantar a pequena casinha feita de palitos de picolé.

# - Um brinquedo, ou melhor um pedaço de lixo. – Respondeu Kikyo ao descaso.

# - Eu quis dizer o que ele significa? – Perguntou Kagome tentando ser pacifica mais Kikyo não ajudava.

# - Não tem significado nenhum, e só lixo. – Respondeu Kikyo dessa vez muito aborrecido.

# - Não estaria guardado se não tivesse algo significado, qual é Kikyo, eu preciso que você me diga, eu não consigo me lembrar. – Pediu Kagome acabando com as resistências de Kikyo.

# - Agente queria construir a casa de praia da Barbie então tinha que ser feita assim de madeira, cada uma de nos duas comeu 28 picolés, você passou mal e a mamãe colocou agente de castigo, depois que agente voltou do hospital é claro, voce sempre foi muito frágil. Depois nos construímos ela com os palitos. – Contou Kikyo.

Kagome sorriu pela história, podia ate mesmo ver a face brava de Izara ao ver a quantidade de picolés que elas haviam utilizado. Kikyo tentou não rir com a lembrança, mais foi impossível não libertar um misero sorriso, o que não passou despercebido por Kagome. Ela voltou a olhar para dentro da caixa onde mexeu em dois pedaços pequenos de gessos em forma de dedos.

# - Isso é...

# - Voce quebrou dois dedos quando caiu da escada, nos guardamos os gessos de lembrança. – Respondeu Kikyo antes dela perguntar.

# - Ahm, foi então que vocês começaram a me carregar de cavalinho pra descer as escadas, disso eu me lembrei. – Falou Kagome mais para si do que para Kikyo.

Kagome viu um pedaço de pano rendado e dobrado em quatro, manchado com tinta colorida e o abriu, haviam varias letras confusas e mal feitas, parecia ter sido escrito por uma criança, e se lia: "Feliz aniversário, maninha. Sinto saudades"

# - Eu fiz isso pra você no seu quinto aniversario, você já tinha sido levado, Mirok escreveu as letras pra mim e eu pintei. Nos sempre fazíamos os presentes de aniversario e natal uma pra outra. Eu fiz esse na esperança de que você já estaria com agente, foi o ultimo que eu fiz. – Confessou Kikyo, toda aquela conversa estava fazendo mal a ela, sentia uma incrível vontade de chorar mais não faria isso na frente de Kagome.

# - Eu posso ficar com ele? – Perguntou Kagome.

# - Pra quê? – Perguntou Kikyo irônica.

# - Porque você o fez pra mim. – Respondeu Kagome simplesmente.

# - Eu fiz pra minha irmã. – Falou Kikyo.

O tom de voz dela fora seco, Kagome sentiu um aperto no coração. Como se todo o sofrimento deles pelo seu sumiço fosse sua culpa. Viu o queixo de Kikyo tremer e ela colocar a mãos sobre os olhos, Kagome observou ela atentamente acreditando que talvez a muralha que Kikyo erguerá contra ela talvez caísse, mais não. Kikyo respirou fundo e voltou a olhar para ela fria e distante como sempre.

# - Porque você disse que me odiava desde que eu nasci? Todas essas coisas que você guarda provam o contrario. Eu não consigo te entender. – Falou Kagome dobrando novamente o pano.

Ela fechou a caixa de madeira a colocou de lado mais o pano continuou em sua mãe.

# - Eu odeio você, Tenshi Imamura, você nasceu no dia em que acordou acreditando que aquela mulher desprezível era sua mãe. A minha irmãzinha Kagome jamais teria dito as coisas horríveis que você disse a mamãe ontem, ela nunca magoaria ninguém de propósito. A mamãe continua a se enganar, mais Kagome morreu no dia em que você Tenshi morreu. – Respondeu Kikyo.

Aquilo foi como uma facada no peito de Kagome, Kikyo realmente sabia como apertar uma ferida até fazê-la sangrar.

# - Você fala como se tivesse sido minha culpa. – Falou Kagome com a voz embargada pela tristeza, ela não choraria também na frente de Kikyo.

# - Não foi, mais e culpa sua você não tentar voltar a ser Kagome Higurashi e tentar fazer dessa família a sua família. É eu sei que e por causa da Kaguya que você não tenta. – Respondeu Kikyo.

Kagome se perguntou como Kikyo poderia saber tanto assim sobre ela sem conversarem a respeito, nem ao menos Sango e Rin sabiam daquilo, seria a conexão delas? Talvez, mais não entendia porque Kikyo conseguia sentir os sentimentos de Kagome, sendo que Kagome não conseguia o mesmo com Kikyo. Talvez fosse o fato dela ainda não ter aceitado Kikyo como sua legitima irmã. Mais era tudo na base da suposição, nem ao menos Kagome podia entender os próprios sentimentos.

# - Você pode sair do meu quarto, por favor. – Pediu Kikyo se pondo de pé e apontou na direção da porta.

Kagome olhou para ela e depois pra caixa, levantou-se do Puff, afinal depois de todas aquelas palavras não tinha mais força pra continuar ali. Mais ela levou consigo seu presente de aniversário.

Kikyo bateu a porta com força assim que Kagome cruzou o batente. Encostou a testa na porta e suspirou cansada, não esperava por uma conversa como aquela. Olhou para a caixa no chão é a pegou nos braços indo até o closet para guardá-la. Foi até o banheiro onde viu sua imagem entristecida no espelho, não agüentar mais segurar, as primeiras de muitas lagrimas desceram, e continuaram até ela precisar se sentar no chão gelado e abraçar as pernas pra ter algum tipo de conforto. Mais aquilo não ajudava, somente uma coisa era capaz de levar embora toda aquela tristeza.

Levantou-se rápido do chão e abriu o armarinho do espelho, e retirou sua caixinha azul da ultima prateleira. Sentou-se novamente no chão onde abriu a caixa e teve visão do objeto de sua libertada, retirou a navalha e ergueu o braço chorando, o braço estava todo ferido, não havia mais onde cortar, optou por cortar onde já tinha um corte quase que completamente cicatrizado, fechou os olhos e sentiu apenas a dor indo embora à medida que o corte se abria lentamente.

Largou a navalha no chão e se deitou nele também, deixaria o sangue escorrer mais um pouco, quanto mais dor física ela sentisse, menos dor emocional ela sentiria.

Como aquilo era reconfortante...

¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ •

# - Então quer dizer que agora eu sou oficialmente sua namorada? – Perguntou Sango sorrindo.

Duas mãos circundaram sua cintura e apertaram contra o próprio corpo.

# - Não imagina a felicidade que a mamãe ficou. – Respondeu Mirok com um sorriso no rosto. – Você e a Nora que ela sempre quis.

# - Que bom que eu agrado ela, mais e a você? – perguntou ela com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

# - Você é perfeita pra mim. Mais acho que ainda há um modo de me agradar mais. – Respondeu ele empurrando-a até baterem na beirada de sua cama, caíram deitados um por cima do outro.

Sango sentiu a boca dele beijá-la com tanto carinho que se emocionou, não choraria num momento como aquele afinal era apenas um beijo, mais vontade não faltou, enterrou as mãos nos cabelos negros e sedosos dela, com a outra mão ela adentrou pela camisa e tocou-lhe o abdômen musculoso, Mirok delirou com a delicia dos toques dela.

Pensava se não seria tão difícil fazer amor com ela, afinal sempre que se encontram não conseguiam tirar as mãos uns dos outros.

Ouviu um gemido rouco escapar dos lábios de Sango, quando as mãos dele agarraram sua nádegas e apertaram-na de entrou a masculinidade dele.

Lembrou-se dos momentos em que estavam no escritório de seu tio e gosto delicioso que Sango possuía, se perguntava agora se ela estaria molhada como daquela vez, a curiosidade falou mais alto. Deixou a mão entrar por dentro da saia e com habilidade empurrar de lado a calcinha e tocar lhe.

Seu membro latejava com tanta força que receou acabar gozando ali mesmo sem mesmo ser tocado por ela. Gemeu com o prazer que tocar lhe a feminilidade lhe causou, e ela estava excitadíssima, exatamente como da ultima vez.

Achou que ela acabaria o parando mais para sua surpresa, ela começou a massagear a masculinidade dele por cima da calça, uma fisgada atravessou sua espinha ao sentir os dedos trêmulos dela abrir-lhe o botão da calça e sua adentrar a cueca e começar a estimular seu membro.

# - Ah como eu te desejo. – Sussurrou Mirok no ouvido de Sango.

Aquilo foi tudo que queria ouvir. Se ele pedisse ela se entregaria de corpo e alma para ele. Uma onda de felicidade bateu em seu rosto com a violência de um tapa, sentiu medo... Aqueles sentimentos e emoções eram tão fortes e desconhecidas pra ela, que o medo da perda se instalou nela completamente.

Mirok não teve ao menos tempo de perceber que ela esfriará abruptamente, somente viu ela sair correndo pela porta de seu quarto.

Preocupou-se. Será que havia ido longe de mais?

# - Sango? – Chamou ela saindo correndo ao seu encalço.

¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ •

Mirok desceu as escadas apressado onde encontrou Kagome na porta de casa com Kouga. Ele estancou no lugar ao ver que Kagome olhava pra ele com cara de ódio.

# - Feche as suas calças. Antes que eu cumpra com a minha ameaça. – Brigou Kagome vendo Mirok assustar se e olhar pras próprias calças que o zíper e o botão estavam abertos e se tinha visão de seu membro excitado através da cueca.

# - Parece que as coisas entre você e a Sango estão pegando fogo, ela acabou de passar aqui com a roupa toda amarrotada. – Brincou Kouga ao entrar em casa.

# - Não encoraja ele, Kouga. - Brigou Kagome. – O que fez pra ela dessa vez, Mirok? – Perguntou Kagome aborrecida.

Kouga se jogou no sofá da sala onde estavam InuYasha e Izayo tomando chá.

# - Kagome dessa vez eu não fiz nada. – Respondeu Mirok se defendendo.

# - Pelo estado em que você está, nada seria muito. Deixa o seu pai e o Sho saberem o que faziam, sabem que sexo e proibido nessa casa, ainda mais agora que mora uma menininha de dois aninhos. – Zangou IzaYo.

# - O que quis dizer e que eu não fiz nada que ela não tivesse deixado, ela consentiu tudo e de repente parou do nada e começou a dizer "eu não acredito que eu to agindo assim", e saiu correndo pela porta. – Explicou Mirok.

Kagome começou a rir deixando Mirok com cara de quem não entendeu.

# - Você... Entendi a atitude da Sango? – Perguntou Mirok.

# - Sempre que vocês se encontram a coisa pega fogo, acredito que a só agora a Sango tenha percebido o quanto está apaixonada por você, a ponto de não conseguir se controlar. – Respondeu Kagome tentando explicar a situação ao irmão

Mirok abriu um sorriso bobo.

# - Ou seja, você ta ferrado, cara. – Respondeu Kouga dando lhe um tapinha nas costas.

# - Por que? – Perguntou ele.

# - É mais fácil parar quando a mulher não deixa agente ultrapassar o sinal, agora além de você ter que tomar conta do seu auto-controle vai ter que fazer isso por ela também, já que pelo visto ela ta completamente descontrolada. – Respondeu Kouga rindo da expressão assustada que se formou no rosto de Mirok.

# - Kouga, para! – Brigou Kagome tentando parecer seria mais realmente o susto da face de Mirok estava hilária. – Mirok não é bem assim, eu tenho certeza que a Sango vai saber se controlar daqui pra frente.

# -Você tem certeza? – Perguntou ele querendo uma garantia.

# - Bom... eu não tenho certeza, certeza. Eu tipo... mais... que espero que ela faça isso. – Respondeu Kagome.

# - Isso não me ajuda muito. – Falou ele.

# - Mirok, você está com alguém agora que não é só pra uma noite, quando é com alguém especial sexo não pode ser feito assim levado pelo momento, especialmente quando a moça e virgem. Eu sei muito bem o quanto e fácil se perder o controle nesses momentos, mais eu duvido que a Sango queira fazer isso desse modo. Você e mais velho, e a Sango inexperiente. Se quiser mesmo respeitá-la como disse, e sua responsabilidade ter controle pelos dois. – Disse IzaYo ajudando o sobrinho.

# - Eu não sabia que era tão difícil assim manter um relacionamento. – Resmungou ele um pouco mais calmo.

# - Às vezes é, mais vale a pena o esforço, tenta conversa com ela a respeito, e mais fácil quando os dois se entendem não só na cama. – Explicou IzaYo.

# - Papai! – Gritou Pumpkin do topo da escada, estava toda arrumadinha e perfumada no colinho de Abby.

# - Hei minha bonequinha! – Falou ele após pega lá no colo e ganhar um abraço.

# - Já arrumou tudo Abby? – Perguntou Kagome indo olhar dentro da bolsa que Abby carregava.

# - Sim já esta tudo aqui. – Respondeu ela.

# - Agente vai se divertir lá em casa, papai comprou um monte de doces pra você. – Falou Kouga fazendo a menina gritar de alegria.

# - Kouga! – repreendeu Kagome olhando feio pra ele. – Ela e uma criança, doce não e comida.

# - Ela vai ficar comigo hoje, você não pode me impedir. – Brincou ele fazendo a menina gargalhar gostosamente.

# - Se você me ligar no meio da noite, desesperado por que ela está com dor de barriga, eu conto pra Ayame que você tem um ursinho de pelúcia no seu armário chamado "Armando". – Ameaçou Kagome.

Mirok e Inuyasha caíram na risada e até mesmo Abby riu com vontade.

# - Voce não ousaria. – Jogou ele pra ver se acertava, mais a face provocativa de Kagome o fez mudar de idéia, já devia estar acostumado com isso afinal a conhecia uma vida inteira. – Ta bom eu não vou deixar ela comer todos.

# - Ótimo, e nem pense em pedir a ajuda da Abby, ela está de folga e precisa de um descanso. – Avisou Kagome.

# - Eu sei cuidar da minha filha, já chega de tantas precauções. – Brigou Kouga já começando a achar ruim o sermão de Kagome.

# - Certo. Tchau minha bonequinha. – Despediu-se Kagome da filha após pegá-la no colo e enchê-la de beijos.

# - Tchau mamãe. – Respondeu a menina antes de voltar pro colinho do pai.

InuYasha esperou os três saírem pra se pronunciar.

# - Por que ele quis levar a Pumpkin? Ele quase não tem vindo ver ela. – Resmungou InuYasha, seu mal humor se devia ao fato de ainda estar chateado com Kagome pelo que ela dissera na noite passada.

# - Fui eu quem pedi pra ele vir pegar ela, realmente o Kouga não tem vindo muito ver ela, mais não é por que ele não seja um bom pai, ele não gosta de ver com a IzaYo gosta de você. – Respondeu Kagome.

# - É voce sabe a razão da mãe tê-lo abandonado? – Perguntou IzaYo curiosa e pesarosa, ainda não acreditava no tipo de pessoas que existia no mundo. Como podia uma mãe abandonar o próprio filho pequeno.

# - Só o que eu sei e que ela não e muito do tipo maternal. Mais que era muito apegada aos bens materiais. – Respondeu Kagome. – Acredito que ela quisesse subir na vida e o melhor jeito pra isso foi dar o golpe da barriga.

# - Ela não tem idéia do filho bom que tem. – Falou IzaYo, pelo pouco que conhecia Kouga ele sempre lhe pareceu um rapaz muito certo das idéias.

# - Ele e sim. – Confirmou Kagome. – Voce está bravo comigo InuYasha?

# - Não porque eu estaria? – Perguntou ele irônico.

# - Que bom porque como a Pumpkin está com Kouga eu também estou de folga então pensei que agente pudesse ir pro seu apartamento hoje. – Propôs ela com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

# - Realmente e uma ótima idéia. – Respondeu ele sorrindo. – Vamos? – Perguntou ele já se pondo de pé.

# - Eu tinha programado tomar um banho antes e ir mais perto do entardecer. – Respondeu ela sorrindo com a pressa com que ele se encontrava.

# - Tem banheiro lá. – Respondeu ele a segurando pela mão e a puxando pra fora de casa.

IzaYo apenas ouviu o barulho da porta se fechar e depois os pneus do carro saindo com pressa.

# - Dá pra acreditar em algo assim? – Perguntou IzaYo para Mirok, não acreditando no que acontecia. – Antes do Kouga chegar ele estava aqui tomando chá comigo e reclamando da insensibilidade dela de ontem e em como aquilo o deixou chateado.

# - É, a Kikyo me contou que Kagome magoou a mamãe ontem. – Falou Mirok mostrando que já havia sido informado do assunto.

# - Não foi só a Izara, até o Sho ficou triste com o que ela dissera e eu também não vou negar que também estou com um pouco de raiva dela. – Confessou IzaYo. – Mais aparentemente pro Inuyasha um noite de sexo e capaz de apagar as coisas que ela disse.

# - Não e só pro Inuyasha, tia, acho que todos os homens são iguais. – Respondeu Mirok sorrindo brincalhão.

# - Voce não deixa de ter razão. – Falou IzaYo rindo e concordando com o sobrinho.

¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ •

Ele bateu a porta do apartamento após entrarem.

# - Não pense que eu não vou querer falar sobre o que você disse na noite passada. Mais depois. – Falou ele zangado e com o dedo esticado na direção dela.

# - Eh agente vai fazer o que agora? – Perguntou ela com a voz inocente.

InuYasha a puxou pelo braço sem um pouco de delicadeza, no fundo queria descontar o que ela havia feito. Kagome sentiu as mãos rudes dele lhe levantarem no ar pela cintura e depois colocá-la sentada no balcão da cozinha. E deslizarem agilmente até o botão de sua calça jeans. Kagome não gostou do fato dele quase ter rasgado a calça pra abrir um simples botão, segurou as mãos deles logo após ele ter aberto o zíper.

# - Acho melhor agente conversar antes InuYasha. – Pediu ela com presa antes que ele continuasse.

# - Não, depois. – brigou ele soltando as próprias mãos que agarraram o quadril dela e a puxaram até encaixar as pernas dela ao corpo dele.

# - Você está sendo rude InuYasha, está com raiva, vai acabar me machucando. – Tentou repreendê-lo mais aquilo apenas o fez olha-a com ódio.

Com a mesma grossura de antes ele a soltou e saiu de perto dela.

# - Como tem coragem de pensar isso de mim? – Perguntou ele irritado.

# - Você não está raciocinado direito agora, olha pra mim e me diz que não estava tentando me punir pelo que eu disse ontem? – Perguntou ela saindo de cima do balcão e indo até ele na sala e segurou o rosto dele com ambas as mãos e o fez encará-la.

InuYasha fechou os olhos e suspirou cansado, retirou as mãos dela do seu rosto e se jogou no sofá atrás dele. Kagome sentou ao seu lado.

# - Me desculpa InuYasha, eu não quis te magoar, mais a Kikyo me provoca e eu não consigo me controlar a raiva. Vocês sabem da dor de vocês mais nenhum de vocês conhece a minha. – Respondeu Kagome.

# - Por que não há razão pra você sofrer Kagome e muito menos fazer a nossa família sofrer. Esqueça a Kaguya ela não e sua mãe e nunca vai ser. – Respondeu Inuyasha aumentando o seu tom de voz.

# - Você já tentou se colocar no meu lugar? Tem idéia de como seria descobrir que a sua mãe que sempre diz que você e a coisa mais importante na vida dela, na verdade tivesse te seqüestrado da sua verdadeira família. NÃO TEM IDEIA DA DOR QUE É, E VOCE NÃO E NINGUÉM PRA ME JULGAR. – gritou ela chorando magoada.

# - se eu não sou ninguém, e muito menos seu parente, o que eu sou pra você Kagome? – Perguntou ele.

# - Meu namorado, meu amor, meu amante, meu companheiro, alguém pra me apoiar e não pra me condenar por algo que eu não tive culpa. – Respondeu ela.

Era muito drama pra pouco tempo, não agüentaria muito mais do que isso, já estava no seu limite, aquilo tinha que acabar de vez, desde que conhecerá InuYasha sua vida nunca mais teve sossego.

Dobrou os cotovelos nas pernas e escondeu o rosto nas mãos e soluçou pelo choro descontrolado.

InuYasha ainda queria dizer que antes dele ser tudo aquilo que ela dissera que ele era pra ele, primeiramente ele era seu primo, e aparentemente aquilo era o que mais importava no momento. Não o disse, apenas causaria mais desassossego pra ela que já estava chorando de mais, e como lhe dou ter causado aquele choro.

Passou o braço por cima dos ombros dela e com a outra a mão a trouxe pra chorar sobre o seu peito.

# - A nossa família sempre foi muito unida. É agora eu te conforto, sendo seu primo e não seu namorado. – Falou ele acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

Kagome não respondeu, apenas continuou chorando. InuYasha a deitou no sofá e foi até a cozinha buscar um copo de água pra ela se acalmar. Sentou-se na beirada do sofá esperando ela beber a água mais seu olhar ficou distante, como se estivesse pensando algo bastante importante, nem viu quando ela depositou o copo sobre a mesinha da sala.

# - Hei? – Chamou ela o fazendo voltar olhá-la. – Vem cá. Ta na hora de você interpretar o papel de amante.

InuYasha não pode deixar de sorrir com aquele brincadeira dela. Virou o tronco e a beijou com ternura, Kagome enlaçou-lhe o pescoço com os braços e aprofundou ainda mais o beijo.

Devagar ele foi desabotoando a blusa dela, com calma e carinho, afinal já estava cansado de saber que aquele era o melhor modo de fazer amor com ela, sem pressa ou selvageria. Aquele modo apesar de simples era o melhor pra ele.

Sentiu a renda do sutiã em seu peito, separou se um pouco da boca dela pra tirar a própria camisa e desabotoar o sutiã dela, queria sentir os duros bicos do peito redondo dela em contato com o seu.

Voltou a beijá-la, Kagome parecia ter mais urgência que ele remexia os quadris e empurrava a calça jeans dela para baixo. Kagome fez InuYasha levantar do sofá e se sentou bem de frente pra ele, abriu o zíper da calça Jean e liberou a colossal ereção, cobriu o membro com a boca e o acariciou com a língua, fazendo InuYasha suspirar de desejo. Acariciava a nuca dela, mas a parou antes que a diversão final chegasse antes da hora.

# - Deixa eu ficar com cima? – Perguntou ela com a face maliciosa.

Inuyasha sorriu não dizendo nada, apenas se deitou no sofá. Kagome sentou-se nos quadris dele mais não o penetrou nela, podia sentir a umidade e o calor das partes íntimas dela de entro a sua. Não entendi a intenção dela, foi quando ela segurou em seu membro e encostou a cabeça dele em seu clitóris e começou a mexer os quadris.

Ele delirou de prazer ao sentir seu membro ser todo lambuzado pela liquido dela. Já estava a ponto de gozar com só aquilo quando sentiu finalmente seu membro ser engolido pela feminilidade dela.

Sentiu as contrações da vagina apertarem seu membro e não agüentou inundou a com sua seiva. Somente então entendeu a atitude dela, queria que sentissem o prazer juntos e realmente fora algo maravilhoso.

Kagome caiu sobre o corpo dele e só falou quando conseguiu recuperar as forças.

# - Vamos fazer amor no chuveiro? – Perguntou ela com um sorriso faceiro na face.

InuYasha gargalhou ainda um pouco sem fôlego.

# - Voce não está satisfeita, não? – Perguntou ele brincado.

# - Claro que não, isso foi só o primeiro round. – falou sorrindo e puxando Inuyasha pra se levantar. Um banho gostoso renovaria as forças dele, agora que as coisas foram parcialmente resolvidas entre eles.

InuYasha ainda não compreendia os sentimentos dela em relação a Kaguya e a questão dela não o considerar seu primo também ainda o aborreciam, mais seriam coisas pra se resolver em outro dia com mais calma, e principalmente quando não estivessem naquela urgência em fazer amor.

¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ •

Sesshoumaru saiu do quarto para procurar Rin, já fazia mais de uma hora que ela dissera que queria falar com Kagome e não voltará mais. Preocupou-se.

# - Vocês viram a Rin? – Perguntou ele do mezanino da casa para IzaYo e Mirok que conversavam na sala.

# - Não querido, aqui em baixo ela não está. – Respondeu Izayo.

Achou melhor recorrer logo aos seus poderes de Yokai, apurou o olfato e sentiu o gostoso cheiro dela vindo do lado esquerdo da casa, olhou pra porta de madeira do escritório de seu pai, o que ela estaria fazendo ali. Apressou-se para alcançá-la o mais rápido possível, pois temia que ela estivesse aprontando, e realmente estava.

Ao abrir uma fresta na porta viu ela de costas sentado no sofá preto de reuniões e enchendo um copo de vodca, revisou o bolso de sua blusa e de lá tirou um frasco com um liquido roxo, o mesmo que ela tomara naquela festa onde a conhecera e fizera amor com ela.

Ele entrou no lugar antes que ela virasse o copo, o que a assustou.

# - O que é isso? Vai me responder dessa vez? – Perguntou ele referindo se ao liquido roxo.

# - Se chama Elixir Roxo, e uma infusão de ervas. – Respondeu ela com naturalidade.

# - É o que isso te causa? – Perguntou ele serio e frio. Sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá e evitou fazer contato visual.

# - Faz com que os meus sentidos fiquem fora do ar, se eu tomar dois frascos, eu só acordo amanhã. – Respondeu ela depois de empurrar a bebida pela goela abaixo.

# - É a vodca e só pra dar um gostinho melhor? – Perguntou ele irônico.

# - Não ela faz o feito ser instantâneo. – Respondeu Rin olhando furiosa pra ele.

Não entendia por que ele estava fazendo todas aquelas perguntas e porque ele parecia tão irritado.

# - Não quero que fique se drogando Rin. – Pediu ele finalmente olhando pra ela.

# - Voce não manda em mim. – Respondeu ela aumentando o tom de voz e tomou mais um gole grande do copo.

# - Eu estou te pedindo que não se drogue. Faz isso por mim. – Pediu ele segurando o pulso dela antes que o levasse até a boca novamente.

Rin parou no meio do caminho, ele a segurava mais não com força, se quisesse conseguiria tomar o resto, uma lagrima escorreu de seus olhos.

# - Você não tem idéia do que me pedi, não entendi que esse e o meu único refugio? – Perguntou ela chorando. Sesshoumaru tirou o copo de sua mão e a puxou para o seu colo.

# - Do que precisa se esconder? – Perguntou ele depois de passar algum tempo lhe acariciando os cabelos e lhe acalmando o choro.

# - Eu não quero que voce saiba, nunca. – Respondeu ela sem conseguir parar de chorar.

# - Talvez fique mais fácil pra voce se me contar o que te aconteceu. – Pediu ele com carinho, não havia mais frieza em seu olhar e nem em sua voz.

# - Não. Por favor. – Pediu ela apertando o rosto contra o peito dele. Ela estava enganada o elixir roxo não era mais o seu único refugio, os braços quentes de Sesshoumaru lhe davam uma sensação de conforto e proteção, forte como nunca sentirá antes com ninguém.

# - Tudo bem. Eu não vou pedir mais, prometo. – Respondeu ele odiando o fato de não poder acabar com o sofrimento de Rin.

Os dois continuaram ali abraçados, os carinhos e confortos continuaram até as lagrimas dela pararem de cair e sua respiração se acalmar. Sua blusa estava encharcada pelas lagrimas, mais se sentia bem por ter feito ela parar de chorar, o sofrimento dela não havia parado mais pelo menos por hora, ela havia se esquecido.

# - Eu te amo, Sesshoumaru. – Declarou Rin com a voz rouca.

Como aquelas pequenas e simples palavras fizeram bem ao seu coração, nunca imaginou que pudesse haver algo tão bom de se ouvir como aquelas três palavras. Foi como se tudo houvesse se renovado, a apertou forte de encontro ao seu peito e encostou a boca em sua testa.

# - Eu te amo também minha pequena...

Foi tudo que pode dizer, se o que ela disse a ele causou-lhe aquela sensação tão boa, imaginou que o mesmo causaria a ela, e teve certeza ao ver os lábios vermelhinhos dela se curvarem em um sorriso.

Fazê-la se sentir bem não era a única razão para ter se declarado também, realmente sentia aquilo em seu peito.

Era novo e desconhecido, mais tremendamente sedutor.

**CONTINUA...**

¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ •

Notinha da autora:

Queridas, mais um capítulo completo, desculpem mais eu achei o hentai entre a Kagome e o InuYasha um pouco sem graça, mais e que eu já escrevi tanto hentai nessa fic que não tenho mais de onde tirar tanta sacanagem.

Pois é, me desculpem pela demora, mais já disse antes eu trabalho das oito da manhã até as seis da tarde, meu tempo e curto e ainda por cima tenho um irmãozinho de 24 anos vidrado nesse jogo online chamado MU.

Então peço mais uma vez, tenham paciência...

Agradeço as Reviews.


	15. Capítulo 15 Lados desconhecidos

- ◘ - **Um Lugar pra se chamar de Lar**** - **◘ -

**Capítulo 15 – Lados desconhecidos.**

Tanaka chegou na mansão naquele ensolarado domingo, desde que Kagome havia sido encontrada ele passava mais tempo naquela antiga mansão onde um dia pode chamar de lar, passava mais tempo lá do que em seu próprio escritório, e o hotel no qual dormia todas as noites já estava mais do que abandonado.

Teve uma surpresa muito grande ao chegar na mansão e ver seu antigo piano no lugar em que costumava ficar quando ele ainda morava ali. Após ter sido expulso de casa por Izara naquele tempo, não tivera a oportunidade de levá-lo consigo, esqueceu se daquele pequeno dom que tinha para música do qual seu pai reprovava mais do que se fosse uma droga elícita.

# - Eu o mandei para o conserto semana passada. – Falou Izara o surpreendendo na sala deslizando a mão sobre o piano. – Está como você gosta.

Não havia percebido que a família estava toda presente na sala tomando um café e comendo bolo de chocolate.

# - Eu tinha me esquecido de como ele é grande. – Respondeu Tanaka abrindo a tampa e deslizando os dedos sobre as teclas. Fora apenas uma pequena nota.

# - Pelo visto você não enferrujou, não é meu amigo. – Falou Sho que tinha Pumpkin em seu colo com a boca toda suja de chocolate.

# - Eu não sabia que você tocava piano. – Falou Kagome o vendo sentar-se na banco.

# - Não toco mais, a ultima vez foi no dia em que você desapareceu. – Respondeu ele.

Na hora flashs daquela maldita festa voltaram a sua memória, se viu correndo na grande entrada da casa, e o desespero que sentia em seu coração. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto e apertou os olhos com o polegar e o dedo indicador. Izara tocou seu ombro, ficou claro para Kagome que aquele fora o pior dia de todos para aquela família, de repente se sentiu mal por aquilo. Com toda certeza era algo do qual nenhum deles jamais seria capaz de esquecer.

# - Uma pena eu não ter passado o meu único dom para nenhum dos meus filhos. – Reclamou ele com um sorriso falso de felicidade nos lábios.

# - Eu não teria tanta certeza disso se fosse você. – Respondeu Kagome com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, levantou-se do sofá e foi se sentar ao lado de Tanaka no banquinho do piano.

Ela olhou pra ele e sorriu antes de colocar as mãos no piano, Tanaka deixou seu queixo cair quando viu ela tocar uma complicadíssima música.

# - Você e bem melhor nisso do que eu. – Falou ele emocionado ao fim da melodia.

# - Eu não consideraria um dom, na realidade eu não gosto muito de tocar piano, mais a mam... a... Kaguya me fez aprender, também sei tocar flauta doce, harpa e violino. – Respondeu Kagome surpreendendo ele.

# - A tia MiYako morreu tentando transformar nos três em damas, ela também nos fez aprender todo o tipo de dança que se possa existir, desde a valsa ao KanKan. – Respondeu Sango divertida enroscada aos braços de Mirok.

# - É qual a razão disso? - Perguntou Tanaka desentendido.

Apesar do rumo da conversa estar voltado para KaguYa estava gostando da interação que estava tendo com a filha, há algum tempo eles não almoçavam juntos, como faziam antes de ser descoberto que ela na verdade era Kagome Higurashi.

# - Pra que nos fossemos vistas como as mais perfeitas mulheres, com varias qualidades e diversos atributos, a ponto de sermos comparadas a uma peça de arte. – Respondeu Kagome com um sorriso bonito nos lábios.

# - Uma peça de arte? – Sussurrou Sho. – Você se refere a ser uma Tennyo? – Perguntou ele a Kagome.

# - É o que e isso? – Perguntou InuYasha desentendido.

# - É uma historia muito antiga, meu filho, muito antes da época da escravidão, fala sobre uma sociedade secreta de mulheres perfeitas, como Kagome disse dotada de tantas qualidades e atributos que eram mais uma peça de arte do que uma mulher em si. – Respondeu Sho.

# - Eu nunca ouvi falar sobre isso. – Falou Izara.

# - Não e uma história muito conhecida mesmo, os rituais e a verdade do mundo das tennyos são completamente secretos a todos. Hoje em dia e visto como uma lenda. Apesar de serem antigas, elas ainda existem nos dias de hoje. – Respondeu Kagome gostando da conversa.

# - A lenda fala sobre uma mulher dotada de extraordinária beleza, era a mais cortejada da sociedade e que se apaixonou justamente por um homem que apenas abusou de seus dotes e depois há desprezou. Seu nome era Celeste que em Latim significa vindo do céu, divina. – Respondeu Sho mostrando que conhecia a lenda.

# - Magoada ela percorreu o mundo em busca de todo o tipo de conhecimento, aprimorou todos os seus dotes, em arte, beleza, dança. Aprendeu com uma feiticeira a manipulação de ervas e em como retirar da lua o poder espiritual necessário para combater os inimigos. - Explicou Rin o restante da lenda.

# - Eu nunca acreditei muito na parte dos testículos. – Falou Sho pensativo.

# - Como não, essa e a melhor parte da lenda. – Respondeu Sango rindo junto de Kagome e Rin.

# - É qual e a parte dos testículos? – Perguntou InuYasha meio receoso.

# - Celeste retornou a sua cidade natal e encontrou-se novamente com o homem que a enganou, ela o seduziu levando-o para cama e cortou seus testículos fora, os fritou e deu pra ele comer. – Respondeu Kagome com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

# - Outch! – Falou InuYasha de imediato colocando as mãos nas próprias partes como se sentisse a dor.

Rin, Sango e Kagome caíram na risada com a cara assustada que Inuyasha e Mirok mantinham na face.

# - É meu filho, eu teria medo de dormir ao lado dela se fosse você. – Brincou Sho com InuYasha.

# - E interessante o senhor conhecer tanto sobre as Tennyos. – Falou Rin com um sorriso divertido, ele sorriu de volta pra ela. – O senhor também sabe que e muito raro pra uma tennyo ter um filho homem?

# - Sim eu sei, cada homem nascido de uma tennyo recebi uma marca. O principal símbolo das tennyos. – Sho voltou os olhos pra seu filho mais velho e sorriu. – Uma lua.

Inconscientemente Sesshoumaru elevou a mão até a própria testa e tocou a lua que havia marcada ali. Aquilo significava que sua mãe era uma Tennyo?

# - A mamãe era uma Tennyo? – Perguntou ele curioso.

# - Sim era. – Respondeu ele com boas lembranças.

# - Por que eu nunca soube disso? – Perguntou ele um pouco chateado.

# - Porque não se há muito pra saber, meu filho. Os homens não são aceitos no mundo das Tennyos, tudo que eu sei eu acabei de te revelar. A única razão pra sua mãe ter me contado sobre isso e porque você iria ser marcado e eu precisava saber o porque. – Confessou ele.

# - Então... a Kaguya... ela não era uma sacerdotisa das trevas? – Perguntou Tanaka com uma mão no queixo.

# - Não, e sinceramente eu não entendo de onde tiraram essa conclusão. – Respondeu Kagome.

# - Naquele dia Kagome, nos seguimos o seu cheiro até onde ele acabava, nos encontramos a sua fitinha de cabelo na rua e ao lado havia um pouco de pó alaranjado, mais era de uma textura diferente. Tipo amido havia cheiro de magia. – Explicou Sho, como se lembrasse do dia.

# - Eu não acredito que ela usou a FanFarina. – Falou Rin minutos depois associar as palavras de Sho.

# - Por que não acredita? – Perguntou Bankotsu ao lado de Izara.

# - Porque e o pior de todos os dopantes que eu possa dizer, na quantidade errada, ele pode te matar ou te deixar em coma por longos anos. – Respondeu Kagome com um pouco de amargura na voz.

# - A tia MiYako usou a quantidade certa pra te deixar inconsciente tempo suficiente pra apagar toda a sua memória. Como ela teve tempo de fazer tudo isso sem ninguém ter visto? – Se perguntou Sango.

# - Acredito que nos nunca iremos descobrir isso, e realmente não importa mais agora que a Kagome voltou pra gente. – Falou Tanaka acariciando os cabelos da filha que lhe deu um meio sorriso triste.

¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ •

Algum tempo depois Tanaka e Kagome conversavam sozinhos no quarto da menina, ele queria marcar um novo almoço com já que há semanas não faziam isso.

# - Pai, hoje e dia de folga da Abby? – Contou Kagome com um sorriso no rosto.

Tanaka suspirou inconformado, agora todos deram pra ficar falando a respeito de Abby com ele, não que não gostasse, mas duas coisas o impediam de convidá-la pra sair, sua timidez era a menor das duas, mas a outra... Estava tão acostumado em estar sempre sozinho e deprimido que tinha medo de tentar a felicidade, tinha falhado uma vez e nada o impediria de falhar de novo.

# - Que bom pra ela. – Respondeu ele tentando parecer desinteressado.

Tanaka se aproximou do porta-retratos que havia ao lado da cama de Kagome e viu que era a foto que ela havia tirado deles no ultimo almoço, era uma foto bonita que mostrava pai e filha se divertindo, ele parecia mais do que feliz esses almoços eram os poucos momentos de felicidade que Tanaka aceitava ter em sua vida.

# - Pai? – Chamou Kagome pedindo a sua atenção. – Eu estou aqui.

# - Estou vendo. – Respondeu meio confuso não entendendo onde ela queria chegar.

# - Eu voltei, me magoa muito ver você triste e ainda carregando uma culpa tão pesada, sinceramente nada do que aconteceu foi culpa sua, ou de qualquer outra pessoa, se eu nunca tivesse sido levada daqui eu nunca teria conhecido o Kouga e não teria a minha Pumpkin, muitas coisas ruins aconteceram durante a minha ausência, mas também ocorreram coisas boas, mas não com você. Está na hora de você deixar que alguma coisa boa aconteça com você. – Explicou ela com toda a paciência, tentando fazer com que ele entendesse a verdade.

Tanaka sentou-se na cama com o porta-retratos na mão e Kagome ajoelhou-se em sua frente tocou lhe as mãos.

# - Você gosta da Abby? – Perguntou Kagome.

# - Sim, ela chama muito a minha atenção, queria muito poder conhecê-la melhor. – Respondeu ele acariciando as mãos de Kagome.

# - Ótimo! Então desça e a convide pra sair. – Kagome retirou o porta-retrato das mãos dele e o puxou pra fora de seu quarto.

# - Kagome acha mesmo que eu uma boa idéia, e se ela não estiver interessada em mim? – Perguntou Tanaka tentando impedi-la de puxá-lo pelo corredor.

# - Ela está interessada. – Respondeu Kagome.

# - Como é que sabe?

# - Por quê ela vive te elogiando. – Kagome conseguiu chegar até as escadas e parou de puxá-lo já que Abby estava na sala e ia ver. – É eu vou te dar uma dica, ela adora comida mexicana.

Os dois chegaram à sala onde Sho e Abby entretinha Pumpkin, Izara estava sentada perto da janela lendo um livro, e IzaYo sentado no sofá apenas descansando. Tanaka ficou olhando para ela, mas não conseguia proferir nenhuma palavra até que Kagome lhe deu um tapa nas costas como se estivesse lhe desentupindo a garganta.

# - Abby? – Chamou ele, na hora ela se levantou do chão onde estava e olhou pra ele, esperando que ele se manifestasse. – Eu queria... kkhirr... Você quer... Sair pra jantar comigo? – Conseguiu concluir ele.

Sho chegou a derrubar os brinquedos que montava com Pumpkin pelo susto de ver o amigo tomar coragem e convidar Abby pra um encontro.

Abby sorriu meigamente, sabia que aquilo era idéia de Kagome, mas estava feliz com o convide.

# - Eu adoraria. – Respondeu ela por fim.

# - Ótimo, às oito horas está bom pra você?

Kagome se surpreendeu com a confiança que Tanaka mostrou após ter recebi um sim como resposta

# - Perfeito.

# - Ok, eu tenho que ir, tchau filha. Até mais tarde. – Falou ele beijando a testa de Kagome, disse um tchau a todos e saiu alegre pela porta.

# - Nossa, ele nem fez mais aquele barulho. – Comentou Kagome.

Izara riu e se levantou indo pra perto de Kagome.

# - Ele fica mais confiante quando sorriem pra ele. – Respondeu Izara.

# - Eu ainda não entendo esse barulho que ele faz, deveria procurar um médico. – Comentou Abby um pouco sem graça.

# - Ele só faz quando fica envergonhado, não se preocupa, tenho certeza que não vai acontecer mais. – Respondeu Izara.

# - E muito bom ver o meu amigo finalmente querendo retomar a vida. – Falou Sho com um sorriso no rosto.

# - Isso foi idéia sua? – Perguntou Abby para Kagome.

# -Você ainda tem duvidas? – Respondeu Kagome com outra pergunta.

Abby corou um pouco pela ansiedade, suas mãos suavam e seu estomago revirava, sentia-se insegura como uma adolescente. Conseguiu fugir da sala pela breve distração de Pumpkin com alguns dos brinquedos, e foi recuperar o ar que lhe faltava na cozinha. Mais não foi lá que ela encontrou paz.

# - E assim que você protege seu coração, Abby? – Perguntou Kaede um pouco irônica.

# - Não Kaede, e assim que eu sigo o meu coração. – Respondeu Abby sorrindo para Kaede, retirou se da cozinha, e foi até o seu quarto achar algo digno de sair com um homem da estirpe dele.

¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ •

Sho sentou-se ao lado de Izara no sofá e lhe acariciou com cuidado a barriga já grande pelos cinco meses de gestação (Gente nem eu me lembro quanto tempo se passou nessa fic então não tenho certeza ao certo de quantos meses a Izara se encontra, se alguém souber melhor que eu, por favor, ajude a pobre autora.).

IzaYo não gostou daquele gesto, era muito pra ela ver a irmã grávida e ainda por cima de gêmeos, se sentia mal por sentir tanta raiva da irmã mais ao mesmo tempo a amava tanto. Era apenas inveja, tudo voltaria ao normal quando Izara ganhasse os bebês.

Kagome viu o olhar triste de IzaYo pra cima de Izara e resolveu se pronunciar.

# - O tia Iza? – Chamou Kagome.

# - Que foi querida. – Respondeu ela desviando a atenção de Izara e Sho pra sobrinha.

# - Existe uma infusão de ervas muito boa que só as Tennyos conhecem, ele faz o período de fertilidade da mulher ser maior e mais forte, a TPM vai ficar umas três vezes mais intensa, mais as suas chances de engravidar aumentam em três vezes também. – Respondeu Kagome.

IzaYo se surpreendeu, pelo visto a sua cara feia para Izara e Sho fora percebida por ela.

# - Sei o que pensam sobre essas coisas que eu aprendi com a mamãe, mais eu dou minha palavra de que não fará mal ao seu organismo, e apenas uma mistura de ervas com um pouco de magia e claro. – Continuou Kagome ao ver a cara de receio de IzaYo, Sho e Izara também estavam prestando a atenção na conversa, e realmente Izara não gostou muito não da idéia.

# - Por que a KaguYa não tomou para engravidar então? – Perguntou IzaYo com a voz magoada.

# - O Útero dela era doente, essa infusão poderia matá-la por agir inteiramente no útero. – Respondeu Kagome.

# - IzaYo, não precisamos de mais um filho, eu não estou cobrando. – Falou Sho vendo a duvida se instalar nos olhos de IzaYo.

# - Agente pode começar com pequenas dosagens e depois ir aumentando. – Respondeu Kagome. – Não se preocupe tia Iza eu jamais machucaria alguém dessa família, a infusão vai ajudá-la.

Izara via nos olhos de IzaYo que ela não conseguia decidir, e também sentia em seu peito, sabia que Izayo queria desesperadamente uma nova criança, e a ajuda de Kagome por mais que também viesse de KaguYa faria bem a ela, e afinal se IzaYo conseguisse realmente engravidar ninguém mais se lembraria disso.

# - Você não tem nada a perder não e mesmo IzaYo. – Falou Izara dando forças a irmã para aceitar.

# - Acho que não. – Respondeu ela sorrindo pra irmã.

# - Mais não basta apenas tomar a infusão, voce e o Sho vão ter trabalhar duro. – Brincou Kagome divertida fazendo Sho lhe pegar pelo pescoço e lhe bagunçar os cabelos.

Pumpkin soltou uma gostosa gargalhada ao ver a brincadeira.

¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ •

A noite chegou tranqüila na casa daquela família, estavam todos lá esperando a hora do jantar, conversando e discutindo vários assuntos, Kagome sorriu ao se lembrar de quando InuYasha lhe falará que nem sempre era bom ter uma família grande, pois o silencio e a privacidade eram algo raro, ele estava certo, era muito difícil aquela casa estar em silencio, não só pelas conversas divertidas, mais também pelas constantes brigas, entre ela e Kikyo, algumas discussões normais entre pais e filhos sempre ocorriam, era normal e até mesmo saudável.

Kagome olhou para cada uma das pessoas presentes ali, uns tão diferentes dos outros mais talvez fosse isso que os tornasse tão unidos, Kagome queria muito se deixar fazer parte daquela família, mais seu coração se apertava tanto ao pensar que trairia o amor que tinha por Kaguya ao aceitar Izara como sua verdadeira mãe, apesar de tudo que aquela família pensava de Kaguya, ela amou Kagome, incondicionalmente.

Nenhum deles entendia os sentimentos dela, era tão complicado e confuso que tentava ao máximo não pensar naquilo. Percebeu que faltava alguém na sala, aquela que tanto lhe odiava, Kikyo.

Kikyo observou todos conversarem do mezanino da casa, viu que estavam distraídos, havia uma coisa que a incomodava muito e precisava tirar a limpo, nem que para isso fosse necessário invadir as escondidas o quarto de sua mãe.

A carta de Kaguya.

Era tudo o que ela queria. Afinal ainda não entendia a razão para os adultos da casa quererem esconder aquela carta dos mais novos. Não era justo, depois de treze anos de sofrimento, eles esconderem aquilo deles, era mais do que injusto.

Abriu a porta do quarto silenciosamente e observou ao redor. Onde sua poderia ter guardado aquilo?

Ajoelhou-se na frente do criado mudo ao lado esquerdo da cama e abriu a primeira gaveta. Havia alguns papeis e documentos e um livro preto, Kikyo percebeu que aquele era o lado de BanKotsu, foi até o criado mudo do lado direito e abriu a primeira gaveta. Havia umas linhas e algumas agulhas, e uns pezinhos feitos de Tricô, com toda certeza eram de sua mãe. A fechou vendo que não havia nada. Abriu a gaveta debaixo, onde encontrou alguns cremes de mão e rosto, uma lixa de unha, dentre outra coisa que para uma mulher bem cuidada era impossível não se manter por perto.

Sabia que não encontraria aquela carta tão perto assim. Talvez estivesse no closet.

Foi para lá que ela se dirigiu, olhou pelo chão do closet, onde ela pudesse encontrar alguma caixa que continha coisa de Kagome talvez. Lembrou-se que sua mãe guardava as roupas de batismos do três filhos em um baú grande de madeira, dentre outra coisa, como o primeiro dente de leite a cair deles, o primeiro desenho que fizeram, os boletins do colégio. Procurou dentro os tantos vestidos da mãe até o ver o baú ao fundo, os afastou e se ajoelhou no chão abrindo a tampa.

Não se surpreendeu ao ver à carta de Kaguya no topo da pilha de coisas que havia lá dentro, a pegou com as mãos tremendo e a abriu.

A carta era longo e grossa, e a letra bem trabalhada, suspirou fundo antes de começar a ler.

_Izara,_

_Há tantas coisas que desejo lhe contar, mas nem ao menos sei se irá ler está carta. Eu no seu lugar nem ao menos a pegaria nas mãos._

_Então vamos começar pelo inicio, o inicio de todo o meu infortúnio, e também o seu. Eu nunca desejei ou sequer planejei arrancá-la de seus braços daquele modo. Sim, confesso que havia um plano, do qual nos duas poderíamos ter Kagome._

_A primeira vez que eu coloquei os pés na empresa Higurashi, eu me apaixonei, não por Tanaka, mais pela linda e importante família que ele fazia questão de mostrar nos diversos porta-retratos que haviam espalhados por seu escritório._

_Vocês pareciam tão felizes._

_Que homem e mulher nesse mundo não seria feliz tendo sido abençoados com esses três maravilhosos anjos que vocês chamam de filhos._

_Eu havia acabado de descobrir que não podia ter filhos, fui deixada pelo homem do qual eu amava desesperadamente e com quem me casaria e constituiria minha própria família, mais ele não aceitou minha doença, então fugi de minha cidade natal, deixei meus pais para trás, meu emprego, minha vida, eu fugi dele e principalmente também queria fugir de mim. _

_Mudei meus cabelos, meu modo de vestir, e me tornei uma nova mulher a que você conhece pelo nome, KaguYa Nardini._

_A inveja tomou meu coração ao ver a sua família, por mais que eu tentasse fugir da realidade o meu problema me seguia pra onde quer que eu fosse._

_Foi então quando eu a conheci, você havia ido visitar Tanaka no escritório, e havia levado Kagome junto, ela tinha apenas dois anos, se lembra? Você me pediu para segurá-la enquanto você conversava com seu marido, você a entregou nos meus braços. Era um anjinho em forma de criança, lembro-me como se fosse hoje, o cheirinho de seus cabelos, os olhinhos azuis brilhantes, e um sorriso de fazer tão doce que encantava._

_Aqueles foram os melhores segundos da minha vida. Que infelizmente acabaram._

_Naquele dia eu planejei ter Kagome pra mim. Mais não do modo como foi. Meu plano era seduzir o Tanaka e fazê-lo pedir o divorcio e depois convencê-lo a pedir a guarda de Kagome._

_Mais nada do que eu planejei deu certo Tanaka sentia-se completo ao seu lado, e nada do que eu fazia para seduzi-lo dava certo, a verdade e que ele sequer percebia que eu tentava levá-lo para a cama._

_O desespero me tomou à medida que o tempo passava e Kagome crescia longe de mim. Fui impulsionada a tomar medidas drásticas._

_O droguei e forjei uma noite que nunca aconteceu. Tenho vasto conhecimento em manipulação de ervas e há uma em especial com uma essência de cereja que causa alucinação. Mais somente quando o amor não e verdadeiro, que essa poção funciona completamente. Mais uma vez fiquei frustrada com a derrota, pois Tanaka há amava verdadeiramente. Ele apenas ficou confuso, e em algumas vezes viu a sua imagem ao invés da minha._

_Aparentemente meu plano tinha falhado, consegui levá-lo até um motel mais próximo da empresa, ele mal conseguia se manter em pé ao chegar lá, então eu forjei a cena, tirando nossas roupas e me deitando ao seu lado na cama pra que quando ele acordasse se deparasse com a cena. Tirei as fotos necessárias do nosso ato, pra poder mandar pra você e garantir que o divorcio viria em breve._

_Nem posso descrever o desespero dele ao acordar do meu lado ao amanhecer do dia. Ele teve coragem de ameaçar me bater mais não o fez, até mesmo naquele momento ele foi cavalheiro o suficiente para não esbofetear uma mulher, mesmo tendo essa mulher destruído o seu casamento._

_Nas semanas seguintes, ele pediu educadamente que eu deixasse de trabalhar na empresa, ofereceu-me o dinheiro necessário pra comprar uma ilha, eu não aceitei, mais pedi demissão, afinal meu plano havia ido por água abaixo, pois para minha surpresa você não pediu o divorcio e também pelo modo educado do qual ele continuou me tratando, ele nem sequer sabe que essas fotos existem._

_Eu continuei de longe a observar vocês, continuavam a viver suas vidas, e você não parecia abalada pelo fato de saber que seu marido havia a traído._

_Muitas e muitas vezes observei você passear no parque com Kagome, eu vivia seguindo a pra onde quer que fossem._

_Mais aquilo me fazia tão mal que eu já nem suportava mais viver, era terrível ver a minha filhinha ser criada por outra mulher sem ser eu, sim, era assim que eu pensava. Minha Filhinha. Minha. Só minha._

_Eu decidi fugir novamente, e recomeçar há viver em outro lugar. Mais eu não poderia ir sem me despedir do meu pequeno anjinho. A festa de aniversario de casamento era a ocasião perfeita pra isso._

_Meu Deus, como ela parecia um anjo com aquele vestido rosa e rodado, mais eu não podia me aproximar muito, e você não a deixava sozinha nem por um minuto._

_Vi a oportunidade de me aproximar assim que você deixou ela e a Irmã sentadas no sofá para ir dançar com Tanaka..._

No andar de baixo da casa, Izara sentiu uma pontada na boca do estomago e se levantou de súbito. Assustando um pouco ao marido que estava sentado ao seu lado.

# - O que foi Izara? – Perguntou ele preocupado, levantou-se do sofá e tocou lhe o ombro.

Izara olhava para o andar de cima da casa incomodada com aquele sentimento sem explicação que lhe surgiu no momento.

# - Tem algo errado, lá em cima. – Respondeu ela como se estivesse hipnotizada. E colocou se a subir as escadas com Bankotsu em seu encalço.

Kagome estranhou por Sho e IzaYo se levantarem também e irem atrás dela.

# - O que será? – Perguntou InuYasha olhando os adultos subirem as escadas.

O mais impressionante e que todos confiavam na intuição dela.

Izara empurrou a porta do quarto dela e sem pestanejar foi em direção ao closet e o abriu sem fazer barulho, lá estava Kikyo sentada no chão lendo a carta de KaguYa virada de costas pra porta, quase perdeu o ar, mais teve forças de arrancar a carta das mãos da menina que se assustou com a presença dela.

# - Como você ousa fazer isso? – Brigou Izara amassando a carta entre os dedos tamanha era a sua raiva.

# - Eu acho que tenho o mesmo direito de vocês de saber o que há nessa carta. – Respondeu ela com irritação.

Bankotsu afastou Izara e a tirou do closet, o estado de nervos de Izara estava a flor da pele, acreditou que pudesse confiar nos filhos quando disse que eles não tinham permissão de ler aquela carta.

Ele a sentou na cama e viu Sho conduzir Kikyo para fora do quarto já lhe dando uma bronca terrível.

# - Foi muita falta de respeito sua, Kikyo! Aquele carta não foi enviada a você e sim a Izara então ela decide se você tem ou não o direito de ler. – Brigou Sho conduzindo Kikyo até a sala.

Os jovens olhavam para ela, pois ouvirão o sermão e todos sabiam de qual carta ele falava.

Kagome se impressionou em como a intuição de Izara era boa. Izara chegou à sala conduzida por Bankotsu, Kagome nunca virá Izara perder aquela costumeira paciência e calma. Pela primeira vez viu o rosto da mão contraído de raiva.

# - Você ta de castigo, até que decida você só tem permissão pra sair de casa e ir a escola. OUVIU BEM! – Gritou Izara a ultima parte.

InuYasha também se assustou, foram poucos os momentos de sua vida em que virá sua tia naquela fúria toda. Kikyo se sentou no braço do sofá ignorando os olhares pra cima dela.

# - E ai de você se contar pra algum deles o que leu. – Continuou Izara.

# - Vai fazer o que se eu contar, me bater? – Perguntou Kikyo irônica.

Izara nem ao menos pensou ergueu a mão, e lhe deu uma bofetada na face de Kikyo.

# - Você ainda duvida que eu faça isso? – Perguntou Izara, olhando pra filha que ficará sem reação.

Kikyo virou o rosto com a bofetada que levará e assim continuara, apenas com os olhos arregalados surpresa, sua mãe nunca lhe baterá ou em qualquer um dos filhos.

# - Vai pro seu quarto! – Mandou Izara ao se afastar.

Kikyo olhou no rosto da mãe antes de se levantar e não viu arrependimento algum em seus olhos. Izara apontou o dedo para as escadas.

# - Agora!

Sem dizer nada ela subiu deixando todos impressionados na sala. Sango e Rin se entreolharam desejando não estarem presentes ali naquela briga familiar, sentiam se deslocadas.

Izara sentou-se no sofá, há tanto tempo não agia daquela forma. Mais ainda havia algo entalado em sua garganta.

# - Você nunca me viu assim, não e mesmo Kagome? – Falou Izara dando ênfase no nome. – Pode pensar que eu estou num momento de raiva, mais não se iluda. Tem algo que eu quero te dizer e que a partir de agora você passar a incluir na sua realidade. O seu nome é Kagome Ken Higurashi, e eu sou a sua mãe, eu não vou tolerar mais uma palavra sua em favor daquela mulher e contra essa família. Eu fui clara?

Kagome estava atônica, mal conseguia reconhecer aquela mulher dócil que sempre virá, viu o olhar baixo de Mirok e InuYasha, pelo visto aquela não era a primeira vez Izara ficava daquela forma. Tudo que ela pode foi acenar positivamente com a cabeça. Aquele era um lado desconhecido de Izara que Kagome pediu silenciosamente para não voltar a ver mais.

# - Vocês duas também entenderam? Rin, Sango? – Perguntou Izara, Sango arregalou os olhos ate pra elas sobraram. – O nome dela e Kagome. Entenderam?

Rin e Sango assim como Kagome estavam sem reação apenas acenaram positivamente também.

Bankotsu suspirou chateado, Kikyo não podia ter feito algo como aquele, invadir o quarto deles daquela maneira as escondidas. E ainda por cima despertará essa mulher perigosa que era Izara quando perdia a calma.

¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ •

Kikyo observou a marca vermelha da bofetada em seu rosto, praguejou diversas vezes por ter desafiado a mãe naquele momento, já havia visto a mãe daquela forma e sabia que quando ela ficava assim, não se podia brincar, mais estava tão irritada por não ter podido ler o restante da carta, principalmente por que estava chegando na parte mais interessante: o momento do seqüestro.

# - Maldição! – Falou ela em voz alta.

Com pressa Kikyo pegou sua caixinha azul e sem demora fez um talho enorme no braço com a navalha. O sangue escorreu com rapidez, não havia prestado atenção ou medido a força com que se corta. Mais o sangue era abundante de mais. Suas pernas bambearam, tentou alcançar a toalha e estancar o sangue, mais sua visão ficou preta e caiu desacordada no chão.

A ultima coisa que pode pensar e que sua família a encontraria, morta no chão e pior acreditariam que se suicidara por causa da briga da mãe, já até podia ver a culpa nos grandes olhos castanhos da mãe.

Culpa.

Não queria causar isso à mãe. Pois ela bem sabia o quanto era difícil de se lidar com esse sentimento.

¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ •

Kagura subiu as escadas da mansão um pouco receosa, pelo modo grosseiro que Izara falou que Kikyo não tinha permissão pra sair de casa.

Já que era assim nem adiantava falar com a amiga, pois estava ali para convidá-la para uma mega festa. Mesmo assim subirá apenas para dar um olá.

Esqueceu a conversa desinteressante e intimidadora que rolava no andar de baixo entre os jovens e se concentrou no quarto de Kikyo, foi então que um forte cheiro de Sangue, veio pela corrente de ar.

# - Kikyo! – Exclamou Kagura antes de correr o resto do corredor e entrar com pressa no quarto da amiga, adentrou o banheiro.

Deparou-se com a cena Kikyo caída no chão e uma enorme poça de sangue ao seu lado que não parava de crescer.

Kagura pegou rapidamente a toalha sentou-se no chão e apoiou Kikyo em seu colo podendo assim estar o sangue.

Meu deus, como ela pudera fazer algo assim. Kagura a havia visto os cortes nos braços de Kikyo, ela e Ayame até tentaram conversar com ela a respeito mais ela desconversava dizendo não ser nada de mais, que era apenas para aliviar a pressão. Ainda não entendia como a família dela não perceberá o cheiro de sangue no ar. Mais Kikyo já havia lhe respondido aquela pergunta em outra ocasião que falaram sobre os machucados dela.

Sua resposta foi: "Estão ocupados de mais com suas vidinhas pra se importarem ou sequer notarem".

Na hora em que Kikyo dissera isso, pareceu ridículo, afinal todos sabiam que aquela família era forte e unida, mais aparentemente, não era tão forte e unida assim.

Kagura deu graças a deus pelo sangue ter estancado, do contrario teria que gritar por ajuda, e todos saberiam do pequeno vicio da menina.

Abriu o seu leque e controlou os ventos da casa impedido de chegarem ao narizes do Yokais da casa. Deitou Kikyo no chão e por sorte havia algodão e esparadrapo no caixinha azul, fez um curativo rápido em Kikyo, mais ainda sim continuava preocupada que estava com a cor da pele muito branca e os lábios pareciam já ter uma coloração arroxeada.

Abriu o chuveiro no máximo, retirou com cuidado as roupas sujas de sangue de Kikyo e também as suas que estavam todas ensangüentadas e as jogou embaixo da água. Limpou a possa no chão e quase esvaziou o vidro de xampu em cima das roupas pra dispersar logo o cheiro.

# - Kagura? – Chamou Kikyo ao acordar e se colocar sentada

Kagura se agachou ao lado dela, e lhe sorriu vendo que estava bem.

# - Como se sente? – Perguntou Kagura preocupada.

# - Meu braço ta formigando. Mais eu to bem. – Respondeu ela com um sorriso de agradecimento, uma lagrima escapou de seus olhos.

# - Você e louca Kikyo. Jura pra mim que nunca mais vai fazer isso. Se eu não tivesse chegado sabe se lá o que teria te acontecido. – Brigou Kagura deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos.

Abraçou com cuidado a amiga. Kikyo sentia se completamente desolada por ter feito aquilo, pela primeira vez aquilo não lhe fizera bem, imagina se ao invés de Kagura fosse um de seus familiares, sentiria se pior ainda. Mais todo aquele drama provará para ela que Kagura era realmente uma amiga de verdade.

¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ •

Aquilo já estava começando a incomodá-lo, tudo bem Kagome ter ido morar lá na mansão, mais desde então Rin e Sango passavam o tempo todo lá.

# - Vovô Nanaki! – Gritou a vozinha angelical de Pumpkin assim que Sho abrirá a porta da frente.

Nem sequer teve tempo de complementá-lo como manda a educação. Pegou Pumpkin no colo e abraçou. O gritinho dela chamara pela atenção de Kagome, Rin e Sango que estavam no quarto dela conversando.

# - Ah... Que milagre e esse ter você aqui! – Brincou Kagome depois de depositar um beijo no rosto do pai de criação.

# - Eu vim buscar essa duas, desde que você se mudou pra cá, elas moram mais aqui do que na própria casa delas. – resmungou ele chateado.

# - Não há problema delas ficarem aqui. Nossa casa está sempre aberta a qualquer um de vocês. – Respondeu Sho colocando a mão em seu ombro.

# - Eu sei, muito obrigado por isso. – Agradeceu ele.

# - Mais seria ótimo se você mantivesse essas meninas um pouco em casa, senão daqui a pouco as camas dela estarão aqui. – Falou Kikyo enquanto descia as escadas com Kagura ao seu lado.

# - Me desculpa, por isso, Narak, a Kikyo e a ovelha negra da família. – Brincou Sho dando um olhar severo para Kikyo.

Mais pelo visto Narak nem sequer notou a falta de educação da menina, tudo que ele observava era a bela yokai acompanhada dela, uma pele tão branca e uns cabelos tão negros, não havia visto tamanha beleza em outra mulher, exceto sua MiYako e claro.

Kagura também pareceu apreciá-lo, pois estampava um sorriso malicioso para o homem e o olhava de cima a baixo.

# - Então vamos embora pai. – Chamou Rin retirando Pumpkin do colo dele e entregando para a mãe.

# - Vamos sim. – Respondeu ele após sair de seus devaneios. – Tchau minha filha, vê se aparece mais em casa, estou com saudades da minha netinha. – Despediu-se ele depois de dar um beijo na filha e neta postiça.

Assim que a porta bateu e eles partiram, Kagura começou o festival de elogios.

# - Quem é esse homem? – Perguntou ela para Kagome que estranhou a pergunta mais sorriu ao ver o sorriso largo na face de Kagura.

# - Ele chama Narak e meu pai de criação. – Respondeu Kagome observando atentamente as expressões que transpareciam no rosto de Kagura.

O mais interessante e que Kagome gostara de ver outra mulher se interessando por ele, afinal ele já era viúvo mais ainda era jovem, e tinha muito amor pra dar, e agora sem ela em casa e roubando a atenção de \Rin e Sango talvez fosse bom para Narak arrumar uma companhia feminina.

# - E um Yokai muito bonito...

¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ •

Abby sentiu o vestido deslizar por seus ombros, o jantar havia sido tão bom que fora incapaz de recusar um pedido tão tentador, de ir para o apartamento dele, a quantos meses sonhava em ser daquele homem e finalmente estava ali.

Sentiu-se envergonhada com o olhar primitivo que Tanaka lançava em seu corpo, mais ao mesmo tempo sentia tanto prazer e eles ainda nem haviam começado direito.

As mãos habilidosas dela abriram rapidamente a camisa social depois de arrancarem a gravata e o palito. Suas pernas bambearam quando suas mãos tiveram contato com os pelos do peito másculo dele, ele podia ser um cinquentão, mais era uma delicia.

Sentiu a boca de Tanaka se fechar em seu seio e dessa vez suas pernas falharam mesmo, teria caído se ele não há tivesse pegado no colo e a depositasse na cama. Tanaka olhou para os cabelos negros e presos, desde que a conhecerá ainda não tivera o prazer de vê-los soltos, ajoelhou se cama e puxou o prendedor soltando a cascata enorme de cabelos sobre os ombros e costas.

# - Como você e linda. – disse ele após tomar sua boca num beijo exigente e feroz.

Voltou a ficar em pé e retirou o resto da roupa que ainda o cobria e também a calcinha dela que era única coisa que o impedia de estar dentro dela.

Fazia tanto tempo que não tinha uma mulher que surpreendeu por ainda saber como se funcionava, mais sentiu medo de machucá-la tamanho era o seu desejo.

# - O que foi? – Perguntou ela o vendo recuar.

# - Nada. – Respondeu ele após deitar na cama ao lado dela.

Mais aquele nada não foi capaz de convencê-la. Abby subiu no colo dele e o puxou pra que a abraçasse assim ficando os dois sentados na cama, sem demora ela posicionou-se em cima de seu membro e fez apenas um pouco de força, estava tão excitada que a entrada foi fácil.

Tanaka gemeu incrivelmente auto ao sentir seu membro acolhido pela feminilidade, foi como se a preocupação dele se esvaece na hora, pois voltou a tomar a iniciativa, segurava com força os quadris de Abby ajudando-a com os movimentos, não demorou pra que ambos explodissem em um orgasmo alucinado.

Abby perdeu as forças no corpo e deixou-se cair por cima dele, apenas sentiu ele retirar de dentro e aconchegá-la na cama com cuidado e depois abraçá-la por traz. Assim os dois dormiram, satisfeitos e felizes.

_**CONTINUA...**_

¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ • ◘ • ▒ • ๑ **• **ಌ **• **¥ • ₪ • ¤ •

_**Notinha da Humilde autora:**_

Gente quando eu fiz os tópicos desse capítulo achei que seriam suficientes pra dar um capítulo de 30 paginas, mais pelo menos pra mim o capítulo ficou curto e sem graça, tive até que acrescentar esse hentai entre a Abby e o Tanaka que era algo do qual eu não iria fazer, os principais da historia são Kagome e InuYasha, Rin e Sesshoumaru, Mirok e Sango, a historia dos outros seriam mias por cima sem muitos detalhes.

Fiquei desanimada ao escrever esse capítulo, mais acho que e só por que foi um capítulo desanimado.

Tem uma coisa que eu queria explicar sobre a parte das Tennyos lá em cima que eu inventei, eu sei que a lenda não e assim, foi tudo inventado da minha cabecinha, e o que dizem "cabeça vazia oficina do diabo"... a verdade e que quando eu pensei nessa fic eu tinha a idéia de me aprofundar mais nesse assunto de magia e rituais, dentre outras coisas, mais a medida que eu fui escrevendo essa idéia se tornou tola pra mim, mais como eu já tinha mencionado antes algumas coisa sobre as tennyos eu não podia deixar de dar uma explicação, e também explicar os poderes de Kaguya e das meninas.

Então já conhecemos uma parte da carta da Kaguya e um lado negro de Izara, eu sinceramente adorei esse lado dela.

Próximo capítulo teremos muita confusão causada pela Kikyo e também a chegada dos irmãos do Bankotsu.

Mais uma vez peço desculpas pelo curto capítulo.

Agradeço muito pela reviews, a cada dia tenho me surpreendido mais com vocês que até agora só tem elogiado a minha fic, e muito bom ver como ela e prestigiada, e tem agradado bastante.

Bjos e aguardem o próximo capitulo que prometo fazer o possível para não demorar a postar.


	16. Capítulo 16 O amor faz mais uma vítima

* * *

εïз** Um Lugar pra se chamar de Lar** εïз

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – O amor faz mais uma vítima**

# - Olha só quem resolveu aparecer? – brincou Kagome ao ver Abby chegar na sala mais corada que um pimentão. – Eu fui informada de que a Senhorita não dormiu em casa e pela primeira vez chegou atrasado para o trabalho.

# - Eu perdi a hora. E podem esquecer que eu não darei detalhes. – Respondeu Abby cortando o barato de Sango e Kagome também estava um pouco envergonhada falando na frente de Mirok e InuYasha.

# - Ah qual é Abby? – Pediu Sango indo até ela e a abraçando de uma maneira que prendia seus braços.

# - Esqueçam. Por acaso eu peço detalhes dos seus namoros? – Respondeu ela depois de se soltar com dificuldade.

# - Não, mais os homens das nossas vidas são os principais tópicos das nossas conversas. – Respondeu Kagome acompanhando Abby enquanto ela juntava alguns brinquedos de Pumpkin espalhados pelo chão.

# - Não nesse caso. Ele e seu pai, não ter vergonha não? – Brigou ela brincando.

# - Eu não quero detalhes sórdidos, só quero saber como foi tudo. – Explicou Kagome.

# - Foi bom ele e um cavalheiro e me levou num restaurante de comida mexicana, e algo me faz pensar que foi você quem lhe deu essa idéia. – Respondeu ela contando um pouco sobre o encontro.

Mirok se incomodou com aquela conversa, não gostava de ouvir que seu pai estava por ai feliz, ele tinha de continuar miserável e infeliz por todo o mal que ele ajudou a causar aquela família.

# - Foi idéia minha sim, e depois o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Kagome curiosa.

# - Depois... Não é da sua conta. – Respondeu ela decepcionando Kagome. Viu Sango abrir a boca. – É muito menos da sua. Chega de perguntas. – Falou Abby finalizando a conversa.

# - Nem precisa, esse chupão na sua nuca já diz tudo que agente precisa saber. – Brincou Kagome.

Abby nem se deu ao trabalho de retrucar, saiu da sala com alguns brinquedos na mão e se dirigiu ao jardim onde Pumpkin tomava sol com Sho e IzaYo.

# - Então que tipo de coisa vocês falam sobre agente? – Perguntou InuYasha após ter Kagome sentada ao seu lado no sofá.

# - Papo de garota. – Respondeu ela não deixando ele muito feliz.

# - Especifique-se. – Pediu ele.

# - Não vem com essa InuYasha, vai dizer que você e o Mirok não conversam sobre agente? – Perguntou Sango entrelaçando a mão com as do namorado.

# - Não, porque ela e minha irmã e eu não quero saber as depravações que ele faz com ela. – Respondeu Mirok quase afinando a voz com a resposta.

# - Ele tem razão sabe, às vezes e estranho ouvi as coisas que você diz sobre o Mirok. – Brincou Kagome sorrindo para o irmão.

# - É ela diz coisas boas ao meu respeito? – Perguntou InuYasha com um sorriso malicioso.

# - Ela disse uma vez que gosta do barulho que você faz quando goza. – Contou Sango rindo.

# - O que eu não daria pra não ter ouvido essa. – Falou Mirok, vendo o divertimento nos olhos e lábios de InuYasha.

# - Sango sua traidora. – Brigou Kagome. – A Sango gosta...

# - Kagome! – Gritou Sango antes que Kagome falasse.

# - Do que? Assim não vale Sango você disse agora e a vez dela. – Brincou Mirok impedindo Sango de chegar perto de Kagome e tapar lhe a boca.

# - Que você beije os seios dela. – Respondeu Kagome sendo puxada por InuYasha antes que Sango avançasse nela.

InuYasha pegou Kagome como um saco de batata e Mirok sorria da vermelhidão que tomou conta da face de Sango.

# - Sua traidora. – Berrou Sango.

# - Você me traiu primeiro. – Gritou Kagome de volta antes de desaparecer no topo da escada com InuYasha.

Sango cruzou os braços na frente do corpo fervendo de raiva e ofegava como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

# - Ei, eu adoro beijar eles também, caso não saiba. – falou Mirok, ficando de lado no sofá e a puxando para perto, quase a fazendo sentar em seu colo.

# - Fica quieto. – Brigou ela envergonhada.

# - Vamos namorar lá no meu quarto um pouquinho? – Chamou ele dando beijos na nuca dela.

# - Melhor não, agente sempre acaba... – tentou falar mais não conseguiu a vergonha era forte de mais.

# - Eu prometo me controlar. – Jurou ele levantando a mão direita.

# - Eu tenho medo e de mim e não de você. – Respondeu ela sincera mais sem coragem de lhe olhar nos olhos.

# - Vamos lá na casa da piscina então, não tem problema agente namorar daquele jeito, e você pode perder o controle, mais eu não vou perder o meu, sei que não quer fazer isso ainda, não vou deixar que aconteça. – Pediu ele erguendo-se do sofá e lhe estendo a mão.

A proposta era tentadora, mais será que ela podia confiar? Não havia malicia na voz dele e sim sinceridade, mais ele realmente seria capaz de se controlar? Só vendo pra quer, aceitou a mão dele e deixou ser levada até a casa da piscina que era separada da casa, estava insegura mais por outro lado somente à idéia dos prazerosos momentos que passaria nos braços dele lhe excitava muito.

Enquanto isso no andar de cima.

# - Então gosta do barulho que eu faço quando gozo? – Perguntou InuYasha arrancando a blusinha que Kagome usava contra a vontade dela.

# - InuYasha, não quero fazer isso aqui, ontem a Izara foi tão dura que eu não quero provocar outra discussão. – Pediu ela tentando se afastar dos beijos molhados e quentes que InuYasha espalhava com toda a luxúria em suas costas e a força que ele lhe apertava o quadril já fazia com que sentisse sua calcinha úmida.

# - Eles foram buscar os irmãos do Bankotsu no aeroporto, nos temos bastante tempo até eles chegarem. – Respondeu ele.

Pelo cheiro dela não haveria mais protesto, abaixou rapidez à saia e a calcinha dela até o chão e se ajoelhou pra retirá-las dos pés dela, adorou aquela visão privilegiada que tinhas das nádegas perfeitas dela, não agüentou levou a boca até lá e deu uma forte mordida.

# - Ai... – Falou ela pela dor, mais a sensação foi tão boa ao mesmo tempo em que saíram risos junto.

InuYasha levantou-se depressa e segurou os seios dela com as mãos e os massageou, Kagome gemeu e deitou a cabeça para trás, no ombro dele, o que lhe deu acesso total ao seu pescoço. Devagar ele a foi empurrando até a cama, ela teve a intenção de virar-se de frente mais ele não deixou.

# - Deixa eu te pegar assim, por trás? – Pediu ele mordendo lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

Kagome riu com o pedido, realmente não era a posição mais confortável de todas mais atendeu ao pedido dela, ajoelhou se na beirada da cama e ficou de quatro. Eu odeio essa expressão "de quatro" mais eu não achei outra forma de detalhar a posição dela.

InuYasha delirou com a visão das ancas de Kagome totalmente expostas a ele. Retirou rápido a camiseta e sua pressa era tanto em possuí-la que somente abriu as calças sem tirá-la e penetrou sem aviso. Kagome gemeu alto e tapou a própria boca assustada, Izara podia não estar ali, mais os outros adultos da casa estavam, e a opinião deles sobre sexo em casa era igual, então era melhor controlar o próprio gemido.

O que seria algo realmente difícil, pois a cada investida forte de InuYasha o prazer aumentava consideravelmente. Nunca tinha gostado de fazer aquela posição com Kouga, mais agora parecia a melhor de todas, talvez porque a coisa estivesse um pouco meio selvagem mais estava adorado a pegada forte de InuYasha em seu quadril e as batidas dos corpos se chocando naquela dança sensual. Deitou a cabeça no colchão e mordeu o lençol, sentia o orgasmo se aproximando e sabia que não seria capaz de não controlar os gemidos.

InuYasha muito menos conseguia se controlar, o orgasmo estava vindo com tanta força que já via marcar vermelhas nos quadris de Kagome pela força que ele a segurava, como se aquilo fosse aliviar aquela tortura tão deliciosa.

Não tinha forçar pra segurar mais, investiu com mais força e deliciou com o prazer de sentir a feminilidade de Kagome se contrair compulsivamente, sinal de que o clímax chegará, quase ao mesmo tempo ele teve o seu orgasmo, estranhou até a quantidade de esperma que sentiu ser expelido de seu corpo.

Aquilo havia sido bom de mais.

Kagome perdeu as forças na perna e deixou-se cair de lado na cama perdendo a penetração. InuYasha estava tão ofegante quando ela e sorria tanto quanto ela. Deitou-se de barriga pra baixo ao lado dela e se apoiou nos cotovelos pra poderem conversar.

# - Desculpa, acho que você vai ficar roxinha por uns dias. – Avisou ele levando a mão até o quadril da garota onde se viam as marcas dos dedos dele.

Kagome riu gostosamente. Ele gostou disso, pelo menos ela ficara zangada com ele por causa daquilo. Não havia sido por querer, fora somente o tesão que tomou conta.

# - Se preocupa não. Eu adorei o que agente fez. – Falou ela acariciando o rosto dele. – Vem cá. – Chamou ela com o dedo indicador pra se aproximar mais do rosto dela.

# - Você que um beijo? – Perguntou ele com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios.

# - Acho que eu mereço um, você não acha? – Perguntou ela manhosa, InuYasha não resistiu tomou os lábios dela num beijo quente ao mesmo tempo sossegado, estavam ambos muito bem saciados e nada melhor agora do que um bom repouso um nos braços do outro.

Ps.: Eu amei fazer esse hentai, estava bastante inspirada hoje.

εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз

Alguns minutos depois, no andar de cima InuYasha escutou as vozes da tia e de Bankotsu chegarem em casa, ambos levantaram se rápido da cama e se vestiram.

# - Ah essa casa não mudou nada. – Disse a voz afeminada de Jakotsu.

# - Então já chegaram? – Falou IzaYo ao chegar na sala com o marido e a pequena Pumpkin.

Todos se cumprimentaram e a apresentação de Suikotsu foi feita. Jakotsu viu Inuyasha e uma estranha menina descerem as escadarias da casa ao encontro deles.

# - Eu não acredito que a Biba já chegou. – Gritou Kikyo descendo a escadaria apressada quase empurrou InuYasha e Kagome que desciam na frente dela.

Jakotsu olhou na direção daquela voz conhecida e a olhou surpreso.

# - Meu Deus, Kikyo! – Falou ele forçando uma voz mais grossa, segurou a mão da garota e a forçou a dar uma voltinha. – O que é isso, você faz até uma bicha como eu querer virar homem, olha só Suikotsu. – Falou Jakotsu ainda com a voz grossa.

# - Vindo de você e um ótimo elogio. – Brincou Kikyo rindo e dando um selinho de leve na boca de Jakotsu.

# - Você não era isso tudo quando eu viajei, piruá. – Brincou Jakotsu voltando a falar fino.

Só então Kikyo reparou no belo moreno ao lado de Bankotsu, então aquele era o caçula do sete Shin-Shinintai? Era alto e com uma ótima postura, cabelos castanhos, curtos e bem arrumados com uma franja só um pouco displicente, um par de olhos castanhos que lhe olhavam com intensidade.

Kikyo desceu os olhos continuando a examinar, o tórax e abdômen pareciam bem definidos sobre a blusa social preta que ele usava e viu as formas das coxas grossas escondidas por traz da calça jeans azul.

# - Então você e Suikotsu o orgulho da família? – Perguntou Kikyo se aproximando dele e estendendo lhe a mão.

# - Sim sou eu, e você e Kikyo a ovelha negra da família. – Afirmou ele lhe sorrindo, Kikyo sentiu uma descarga elétrica viajar seu corpo ao sentir ele pegar em sua e a puxar com delicadeza pra mais perto até os lábios dele tocarem a bochecha dela num cumprimento comum.

Ah mais aquela sensação foi fora do comum. Sorriu maliciosa pra ele quando este se afastou e o contato visual fora restabelecido, e pra sua maior diversão recebeu de volta o mesmo sorriso malicioso dele.

# - Então ouviu falar de mim? – Perguntou ela ainda sem soltar a mão dele.

# - Jakotsu me falou a seu respeito. – Respondeu ele não desviando o olhar da bela morena que lhe provocava.

# - Jakotsu, Suikotsu aquela e a nossa Kagome. – Informou Bankotsu apresentando Kagome que estava parada ao lado de InuYasha no fim dos degraus da escada, sem sequer perceber o flerte entre o irmão e a enteada.

Mais para Izara aquilo não passou despercebido, sorriu internamente, Suikotsu era um ótimo rapaz e parecia o tipo certo pra sua filha Kikyo apesar das personalidades serem opostas, mais se tratava de homem maduro e certo na vida podia ser o que faltava pra regrar a vida de sua filha mais velha.

# - Oh, Izara! Você e o Tanaka fizeram muito bem esse seus três filhos. Olha só pra isso, outra coisa linda. – Respondeu Jakotsu após abraçar Kagome. – Mais eu acho que nesse caso aqui o credito e todo do Tanaka, ele ainda continua aquele pão delicioso? – Perguntou Jakotsu todo alegre.

Sho não pode deixar de gargalhar com o comentário.

# - O InuYasha continua. – Falou ele indo de braços abertos pra cima de Inuyasha que desviou e se afastou.

# - Me toca e você morre! – Brigou ele com o dedo em riste.

# - E também continua o mesmo grosso de sempre. – Falou Jakotsu fingido de ofendido.

Minutos depois já estavam todos reunidos na sala conversando sobre a viagem deles, Kagome tinha que admitir aquele Jakotsu era muito engraçado, gargalhou quando os olhos de Tanaka se arregalaram ao chegar na casa e dar de cara com o belo rapaz. As risadas aumentaram quando Jakotsu o abraçou e de maneira nenhuma quis soltá-lo. O mesmo ele tentou fazer com Sesshoumaru mais não teve a mesma sorte.

# - Você e médico do que Suikotsu? – perguntou Kikyo que estava em pé atrás do sofá.

Era pouco sofá pra tanta gente Suikotsu também estava em pé com um copo de suco na mão e a outra mão dentro do bolso esticando lhe a calça jeans, Kikyo apenas se divertia com a visão de seu corpo. Sua imaginação estava a toda velocidade e já estava até com medo de estar excitada e os yokais da casa sentirem isso.

# - Por enquanto eu sou clínico geral, mais pretendo me especializar em pediatria, adoro crianças. – Contou ele, Kikyo não gostou muito da resposta, afinal ela odiava crianças. – Por falar em criança de quem e aquela coisinha linda ali? – Perguntou ele apontando para Pumpkin sentadinha na beirada da mesa de centro, balançando as perninhas e tomando suco da mamadeira.

# - É minha filha? – Respondeu Kagome.

# - Sua filha? – Repetiu ele surpreso.

# - É ela foi bastante irresponsável enquanto não estava aqui. – Brincou Tanaka passando o braço por cima de seu ombro e a trazendo pra um abraço, acariciou seus cabelos e depois lhe beijou a testa.

# - Foi minha melhor irresponsabilidade. – Respondeu ela sorrindo para Pumpkin.

# - É qual e o seu nome? – Perguntou Suikotsu para Pumpkin após se agachar a sua frente.

# - Pumpkin. – Respondeu ela tirando a mamadeira da boca apenas pra responder a ele.

# - Pumpkin? – Repetiu ele divertido. – Ela e um encanto Kagome. – Falou ele após se levantar e voltar ao seu lugar.

Kagome sorriu orgulhosa e dobrou o corpo até seu cotovelo se apoiar nas costas do sofá, sua blusa subiu um pouco no movimento e Tanaka viu uma roxa marca de três dedos nos quadris dela. Primeiro pensou em perguntar-lhe o que era aquilo, mais depois de examinar bem a marca constatou o que havia causado, suspirou irritado e se aproximou do sofá onde Inuyasha estava sentado e segurou com toda a força a orelha de InuYasha e a puxou.

# - Ai, ai que isso Tio Tanaka me solta. – Pediu ele segurando as mãos do tio tentando se soltar.

# - Que marcas são aquelas na Kagome? – Perguntou ele aborrecido fazendo todos olharem na direção dela e ver o roxo em seu quadril, rapidamente Kagome ajeitou o corpo e arrumou a blusa tampando o machucado.

# - São marcas de um bom momento de amor. – Respondeu Kagome segurando o pai pelas costas mais isso não o fez soltar InuYasha.

InuYasha batia o pé no chão pela dor que aquele puxão lhe causava.

# - Me parece mais marcar de um animal descontrolado. – Brigou ele grudando a outra mão na outra orelha de InuYasha.

# - Solta ele pai. – Pediu Kagome soltando os ombros do pai.

Pumpkin quase se afogou com o suco de tanto rir. Kagome colocou as mãos na cintura e resolveu provocar o pai, rodou o sofá e ficou de frente para os dois.

# - Isso e muita hipocrisia da sua parte, Sr. Tanaka Higurashi, devido ao enorme chupão que há na nuca da...

# - E muito importante pro seu futuro que você não termine essa frase. – Falou Tanaka soltando as orelhas de InuYasha e apontou o dedo para a Kagome a calando.

Ela riu sorriu com a vitória. Mais parou ao ver o olhar reprovativo de Abby para ela, se desculpou silenciosamente e se agradou ao ver ela aceitar com um sorriso.

Tanaka arrumou envergonhado o paletó de seu terno e se sentou na poltrona. Olhou para Abby e sorriu ao ver que ela não estava chateada com o comentário. Mais havia ficado mais óbvio para todos o que havia acontecido entre eles, e de maneira nenhuma, Tanaka desejou colocá-la numa situação embaraçosa.

# - Ta vendo maninha. – Falou Kikyo quebrando o silêncio e sorrindo verdadeiramente para a irmã. – Não e tão difícil ser a nossa Kagome, é só parar de negar que a coisa flui naturalmente.

O sorriso de Kagome morreu na hora em que Kikyo falou aquilo, mais não por que ela falara, mais por que ela estava certa, naquele momento de brincadeira entre InuYasha e Tanaka, havia sentido aquela boa sensação de estar em casa.

Olhou furiosamente para Kikyo antes de dar as costas pra todos na sala e subir as escadas ir se trancar em seu quarto. Sem demora Rin e Sango subiram atrás dela pra ver o que havia acontecido.

# - Eu fui o único que não entendi o que acabou de acontecer? – Perguntou InuYasha pra Kikyo que se fechou igualmente a Kagome.

# - Pela primeira vez desde que ela veio morar nessa casa eu senti que ela se sentia em casa. – Explicou Kikyo.

# - É você tinha que estragar tudo assim, minha filha. – Falou Izara, aparentemente ela voltara a ser a dócil mãe de sempre.

# - Eu não estraguei, só fiz ela enxergar isso, do contrário ela não assumiria, mãe. – Respondeu Kikyo. – Garota idiota eu preciso de algo bem ruim pra acabar com essa Tenshi. – Falou Kikyo pensando alto.

# - Kikyo deixe a em paz. – pediu Izara. Kikyo olhou ao redor percebendo que havia falado alto a última parte.

# - Agora eu entendi por que é a ovelha negra da família. – Falou Suikotsu ganhado seu primeiro olhar cruel de Kikyo.

εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз

Tanaka seguiu Abby até o jardim dos fundos da casa infelizmente ela estava com Pumpkin e eles não poderiam ser mais íntimos, também por que Abby pedira a ele na noite passada pra que fosse discretos afinal aquela casa era o seu ambiente de trabalho. Tanaka sentou-se no chão ao lado dele e tocou discretamente sua mão. Pumpkin corria pra todo lado e nem notara nada.

# - Quando e a sua próxima folga? – Perguntou ele sorrindo.

# - Eu trabalho uma noite sim e outra não, mais eu não tenho usado muito essas folgas desde que nos mudamos pra cá. – Respondeu ela apertando a mão dele com o polegar.

# - Mais vai começar a usar, não vai? – Perguntou ele.

Ela nem precisava responder apenas virou o rosto pra ele e lhe sorriu, como queria poder beijar aquela boca sensual, mais tinha que se controlar.

# - Vovô! Vovô! – gritou Pumpkin vindo se jogar no colo dele. – Me leva no balancinho lá. – Pediu ele vendo ela apontar para antigo balanço de Kagome.

# - Mais ta quebrado querida. E nem tem como atravessar o lago. – Respondeu ele vendo ela fazer beicinho com a resposta.

# - É só conceta pa mim, Vovô! – Falou ela batendo as mãos nas perninhas como se fosse aquilo que ela dissera fosse simples de se fazer.

Tanaka olhou na direção do balanço, até que não seria nada mal ver aquele balanço consertado, fora ele quem fizera da primeira vez então nada o impediria de fazer de novo.

# - Ta bom mais vai demorar! – explicou ele pra menina.

Na mesma hora ele entrou em casa pra falar com Sho e descobrir se havia todo o material necessário pra fazer outro balanço. Jakotsu já havia ido embora e Suikotsu se solicitou pra ir comprar as cordas necessárias pra fazer o balanço que era a única coisa que Sho não tinha, pelo menos não grossa o bastante para um balanço.

Ao chegar às cordas Sho havia saído pro resolver uma emergência no escritório.

# - Então como e que você vai atravessar? – Perguntou Suikotsu olhando para o outra margem do rio.

# - Do mesmo modo que eu atravessei quando fiz o balanço da Kagome quando ela era criança. Nadando. – Respondeu Tanaka retirando os sapatos e começou a afrouxar a gravata.

# - Então quer dizer que você vai construir um balanço pra minha filhinha? – Perguntou Kagome ao chegar no jardim perto deles.

# - Quem e que resiste a aqueles olhinhos lindos que ela tem. – Respondeu ele arrancando o paletó e jogando em cima do sofá das lembranças. – Suikotsu, você conhece aqueles pedalinhos em forma de gansos? – Perguntou Tanaka.

# - Conheço porque? – Respondeu Suikotsu sem entender.

# - Pode fazer mais esse favor pra mim, de sair e comprar um. Assim a Abby ou Kagome vão poder atravessar o lago com a Pumpkin sem precisarem mergulhar no lago. – Pediu Tanaka abrindo a carteira e entregando um bom dinheiro na mão de Suikotsu.

# - E onde eu encontro uma loja que vende isso? – Questionou ele, há quanto tempo esteve fora, muitas coisas mudaram na cidade.

# - Pergunte a Izara ela deve saber te informar. – Respondeu Tanaka por fim tirando a camiseta social e o cinto, sobrando apenas à calça social.

Suikotsu desapareceu pela porta de fundos da casa a procura de Izara e Tanaka reparou que Kagome olhava para ele saindo.

# - É um bom rapaz, esse Suikotsu. – Comentou Tanaka chamando a atenção de Kagome.

Ela lhe olhou divertida e com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

# - Com toda certeza ele tem uma bundinha linda! – Falou ela provocando o pai que a olhou entediado e rodando os olhos.

Tanaka foi até a beirada do lago e mergulhou para que seu corpo sentisse o frio da água de uma vez. Voltou ate a margem onde Kagome lhe entregou as cordas e a madeira para fazer o acento.

Kagome não resistiu à tentação e ir até lá também, parecia que algo lhe chamava até a outra margem, talvez porque a primeira memória que tivera quando soube a verdade sobre sua existência tenha sido naquele velho balanço, retirou as sandálias e mergulhou na água. Tanaka só percebeu sua presença quando ela sai de dentro da água.

# - Naquele dia em que eu descobri que a Izara era a minha verdadeira mãe e eu tive aquele choque da memória, eu me vi pequena brincando nesse balanço e a Kikyo me empurrava. – Contou Kagome vendo o pai tendo dificuldades de subir na arvore.

# - Vocês duas brincavam sempre aqui. Eu fiz esse balanço pra você. – Explicou ele.

# - Você consegui me explicar porque todas as lembranças que eu tive até agora estão ligadas a Kikyo? – Perguntou Kagome segurando a corda velha do balanço que Tanaka cortará para dar lugar à nova.

# - Vocês eram melhores amigas, querida, estavam sempre juntas. Com toda a certeza ela está em todas as suas memórias da infância. – Respondeu ele apontando pra que ela lhe jogasse a corda nova do balanço e amarar na árvore.

# - Mas como ela consegui saber as coisas que eu estou sentindo no exato momento que eu estou sentindo, sendo que eu não sinto nada vindo dela, eu não sinto a conexão que a Izara e a IzaYo tanto falam, só senti no dia da festa e quando a conheci. – Falou Kagome jogando a corda que foi agarrada por ele de primeira.

# - Quando você nasceu a Kikyo sempre ia ao nosso quarto de madrugada quando você chorava pedindo mamadeira. De alguma forma ela sabia que você estava chorando. A Izara desconfiou que vocês pudessem ter a mesma conexão que ela e a IzaYo, mesmo vocês duas não sendo gêmeas, pareciam ter o mesmo tipo de poder. – Respondeu Tanaka fazendo um perfeito nó na corda. – Assim que você começou a falar, as duas passaram a ensinar a vocês o modo de sentir essa conexão, a Kikyo continuou aprendendo depois que você se foi, e quanto a você tudo foi apagado.

Kagome ficou pensativa por alguns segundos e nem percebeu que Tanaka pedia pra ela visse se o cumprimento do balanço era apropriado para Pumpkin. Somente após ele ter gritado o nome dela que ela acordou de seus pensamentos.

# - É será que eu posso voltar a aprender a sentir a conexão? – Perguntou ela olhando pra cima e viu que o pai terminava de amarrar a outra ponta do balanço.

# - Isso você tem que ver com a sua mãe. – respondeu ele se preparando para descer.

Kagome olhou para o balanço pronto desejando poder se recordar mais de sua infância perdida fechou os olhos e os apertou, mais nada veio só abriu ao sentir o barulho dos pés de Tanaka tocarem o chão.

Tanaka amarrou a madeira do assento na corda. Estava pronto. Agora só faltava o pedalinho para Pumpkin poder ir até lá brincar.

Mais Tanaka percebeu que a conversa deixará Kagome angustiada, assim que atravessaram de volta o lado ela fora direto para o quarto e não saiu mais naquele dia, perdeu de ver a alegria de Pumpkin brincando a tarde inteira no balanço e dos pulinhos felizes que ela dera ao ver o pedalinho enorme que Suikotsu lhe comprara.

εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз

Kikyo se revirou na cama mais uma vez, não estava conseguindo dormir, não conseguia pensar em algo ruim que fizesse Tenshi lhe odiar, quem sabe assim chocando a garota ela poderia se dar conta do quando magoava a família por tentar com tanta força afastar cada vez mais Kagome Higurashi.

Desistiu de tentar dormir, foi ate a sacada de seu quarto que estava aberta e cortina branca dançava com a brisa fresca, apoiou os cotovelos na grade e aspirou o ar fresco da noite.

Revirou os olhos ao olhar para o pedalinho de Pumpkin balançando levemente nas águas calmas do lago que naquela hora da madrugada o deixavam negro. Foi então que uma ótima idéia lhe surgiu, mais o receio lhe bateu também, pois aquilo não deixaria apenas Kagome furiosa como também toda a sua família.

# - Bom... Quem entra no fogo e pra se queimar. – Falou ela jogando longe o receio.

Saiu do seu quarto silenciosamente e rumou para sala, mais um barulho vindo da cozinha lhe parou antes de abrir a porta de vidro dos fundos da casa. Chegou de mansinho na porta da cozinha e pos apenas um lado do rosto pela porta para espiar quem era. Para sua surpresa, era Suikotsu atacando a geladeira. O mais interessante e que ele usava apenas uma bermudinha azul escura e não muito larga.

Ao se virar para depositar a comida que tirará da geladeira sobre o balcão, levou o maior susto ao ver Kikyo parada ao batente da porta deixando cair o pote de geléia de morango que estava em sua mão.

# - Você me assustou. – Disse ele com o coração em pulos pelo susto, sua sorte e que não tinha gritado por isso, do contrário teria acordado a casa inteira.

Kikyo nem havia percebido que havia saído de detrás da parede para apreciar melhor as costas musculosas e a bunda redonda do jovem médico.

# - Desculpa achei que já estavam todos dormindo. – Se desculpou ela. – Porque você está no escuro? – Perguntou ela acendendo a luz da cozinha.

Suikotsu perdeu o ar ao se dar conta da mínima roupa que Kikyo usava uma calcinha preta de lycra daquele estilo shortinho. E a parte de cima era de um pijama branco de seda com laças finas um pouco largo. Conseguia-se ver até a cor marrom dos mamilos redondos dela e os bicos tão duros que pareciam querer furar a fina camada do pijama.

Foi obrigado a desviar o olhar antes que ficasse mais excitado, sentou-se no banco alto que tinha ali pra esconder a pequena ereção.

# - Eu não queria soubessem que eu estava atacando a geladeira no meio da noite. – Falou ele com um sorriso no rosto.

# - Está sem sono? – Perguntou ela não conseguindo deixar de admirar aqueles músculos que se mexiam de acordo com o passar da geléia na fatia de pão.

# - Eu fazia muitos plantões de noite no hospital. Costumava dormir mais durante a manhã, e também tem o fuso horário. É você não tem aula amanhã? Já deveria estar dormindo uma hora dessas. – Perguntou ele antes de abocanhar quase metade do pão.

# - To sem sono. É ta um pouco calor também. – Respondeu ela fingindo-se de distraída.

# - Ah... Agora eu entendi a pouca roupa. – Brincou ele lhe dando lhe um sorriso sensual e olhando propositalmente para o corpo dos pés a cabeça.

# - Como se você pudesse falar muito... – Disse ela fazendo o reparar na pequena bermuda que ele usava.

Ele seguiu os olhos dela, e se deparou com sua bermuda.

# - É do Bankotsu eu não tinha nada mais fresco para usar. - Respondeu rindo da própria desgraça, e gostou muito quando Kikyo riu junto com ele. O som da risada dela era muito bom.

Kikyo foi até a geladeira onde pegou uma jarra de suco e colocou sobre o balcão, e foi em busca de um copo perto da pia, abriu o armário ficando de costas pra ele e teve que ficar nas pontas dos pés para alcançar o copo, Suikotsu suspirou com as curvas perfeitas das nádegas de Kikyo.

Pra sua surpresa ela trouxera um copo pra ele. O encherá de suco e lhe ofereceu.

# - Você tem dezenove anos, certo? – Perguntou ele.

# - Falo vinte daqui a um mês. – Respondeu ela sentando se no balcão e sorvendo o suco.

Suikotsu não pode resistir e olhar entre as pernas dela, propositalmente afastadas para provocar nele os desejos mais primitivos, as curvas marcadas pela fina peça. Pra sua sorte Kikyo estava ocupada depois tomando seu suco. Aquele jogo de sedução estava muito interessante.

# - Então qual é o seu problema com a sua irmã? – Perguntou ele tentando puxar assim.

# - Não tenho problema algum com ela. – Respondeu ela não gostando pro lado que ele levava a conversa.

# - Me pareceu que a que a presença dela te deixa irritada. – Falou ele tomando cuidado com as palavras, pois tinha percebido que ela não gostara do assunto.

# - Eu não gosto dela, só isso. – Respondeu Kikyo, deixando claro a Suikotsu que o assunto estava encerrado.

KikYo observou o movimento do braço erguendo o copo de suco até a boca e para sua surpresa havia uma na parte interna do braço. Um dragão cuspindo fogo pela boca.

# - Então quer dizer que o orgulho da família Shichinin-Tai tem uma tatuagem, isso não e coisa de um homem certinho feito você. – Brincou Kikyo levando a mão até o braço dele e alisando vagarosamente a tatuagem.

# - Você está personificando uma imagem errada de mim, Kikyo. Gosto de seguir os bons caminhos da vida, mais nada me impedi de vez em quando pegar um atalho ruim de propósito. – Respondeu ele sorrindo maliciosamente para ela, sentiu um arrepio na espinha quando a mão quente dela havia tocado sua pele.

# - E essa tatuagem e um desses atalhos? – Perguntou ela brincalhona.

# - Pode apostar.

# - E ela tem um significado? – Perguntou Kikyo.

# - Significa que eu estava bêbado. – Respondeu Suikotsu rindo.

# - Além de tatuado e um pé-de-cana. Acho que eu preciso ter uma conversa seria com o Bankotsu sobre o irmãozinho caçula dele. – Brincou Kikyo rindo junto com ele. – Esses atalhos parecem divertidos.

# - Eles são a melhor parte da minha vida. É nesse momento, eu estou bastante inclinado a querer entrar em um atalho perigoso que apareceu de repente na minha frente. – Suikotsu arriscou.

Gostou ao ver o sorriso dela se abrir com malicia.

# - Verdade... – Provocou ela. – Minha vida e um atalho sem fim. Acredita mesmo que consegui sair dele vivo?

Suikotsu deixou seu copo de suco em cima do balcão. E lhe olhou com intensidade.

# - Vou arriscar assim mesmo.

Kikyo sentiu sua pulsação aumentar, apesar dele ter lhe dado àquela indireta, ele não se movia em direção a ela e sim continuava sentado naquele banco. Sustentou o olhar dele ao mesmo que pensava na razão dele não avançar, poderia ele não ter entendido a indireta dela? Sentiu-se excitada com aquela sedução tão gostosa rolando.

Talvez fosse por isso que ele não se levantará para beijá-la... Pensou rápido, assim como ela, ele deveria estar excitado e para os homens e quase impossível de não se notar, ainda mais com um shortinho tão curto e apertado como o dele.

Não pode esperar mais, afastou as comidas de cima da mesa, e deslizou seu corpo mais pro lado ficando de frente para ele. Sem lhe dar tempo às mãos dele lhe puxaram com força pelo quadril fazendo a cair sentada no colo dele, uma perna de cada lado do corpo, e um beijo cheio de desejo e luxúria aconteceu.

Kikyo sorriu entre os lábios dele, pois estava certa, ele estava realmente muito excitado. Como aquele beijo estava tirando o seu fôlego, nem ao menos Inuyasha tinha lhe feito isso. As mãos dele pressionando os quadril dela contra o seu corpo, ela apertou mais os braços em volta do pescoço dele e com uma das mãos acariciou-lhe os cabelos e os puxou um pouco.

Suikotsu acariciou as costas dele por dentro da blusa, sentindo a maciez e o cheiro de sua pele. Ele estava certo, aquele terreno era muito perigoso de se pisar, mais ele tinha resolvido arriscar, e agora que já estava com ela em seu colo não pararia de maneira alguma.

Kikyo se afastou rápido da boca, e Suikotsu sorriu ao ver ela buscar pelo ar. Faria outra coisa enquanto ela respirava. Com grande habilidade puxou a blusa do pijama. Avançou com fúria pra cima dos seios delas e os sugou, Kikyo gemeu alto recostando as costas sobre a beirada do balcão, dando melhor acesso a ele.

O calor entre suas pernas estava demais, desde que iniciara sua vida sexual nunca sentirá tamanho tesão.

# - Ahm, já chega de preliminares... – Ofegou ela indo com a mão em direção ao short dele e liberar sua excitação reprimida.

# - Eu não tenho preservativo. – Lembrou-se ele daquele pequeno detalhe, porém muito importante. Mais suas mãos e boca não pararam de agir.

# - Não se preocupa, sei me cuidar nessa parte. – Respondeu conseguindo por fim libertar o membro rígido dele.

Kikyo tentou sair do colo dele pra abaixar a única peça de roupa que a impedia de senti-lo dentro dela, mais Suikotsu foi mais rápido e a rasgou com uma puxada só.

# - Eu teria tirado se tivesse deixado. – Falou ela divertidamente excitada.

# - E qual seria a graça? – Perguntou ele irônico.

Kikyo tentou responder mais seu corpo foi fortemente puxado para baixo e gemeu alto ao sentir o corpo de Suikotsu preenchendo-na por completo.

# - Shiii... – Fez ele tentando acalmá-la, ou todos acordariam e a diversão acabaria sem o final feliz. Mais nem ele mesmo estava sendo capaz de segurar os próprios gemidos de prazer.

Suikotsu delirou com a maneira hábil dela de se mover, causando tanto prazer a ele. Viu ela apoiar os cotovelos sobre o balcão pra que os movimentos fossem maiores e mais precisos, e também pra dar à ele um pouco de movimento, pois tinha pouco tendo ela em seu colo.

Ele segurou com precisão os quadris dela e movimentou-se rapidamente, apesar da transa estar deliciosa, já não agüentava mais, tamanho era o prazer. Puxou os braços dela pra cima dele fazendo-a se abraçar a ele, e a beijou novamente, queria sentir melhor aquela boca, toda vermelha pelos fortes beijos.

Kikyo cravou as unhas nas costas dele e gemeu entre os lábios dele, perdeu o controle sobre as pernas e se apertou mais ainda. Suikotsu percebeu na hora que o clímax havia chegado com intensidade pra ela, fez o possível pra aumentar a força que investia sobre ela e terminou por não suportar também mais aquela tortura, ejaculou dentro dela como nunca antes fizera.Kikyo provocou nele os instintos mais primitivos e prazerosos que ele jamais conhecera nos braços de outra mulher.

Os gemidos dela se tornaram fraco mais a respiração forte sobrava em sua nuca e balançava lhe um pouco dos cabelos castanhos do rapaz, sentiu suas costas arderem provavelmente por causa das unhas que recebera dela, mais não se incomodou, apesar do clímax já ter passado a sensação de prazer e satisfação ainda pairava no ar, aquecendo os amantes.

Kikyo continuou abraçada ao pescoço dele até sua respiração voltar ao normal e suas forças voltarem ao corpo. Suikotsu podia ter até jeito de um homem bonzinho, mais fazia amor como um canalha. Os canalhas sempre foram os melhores amantes, pois sabem dizer exatamente o que precisa ser dito pra se conseguir o que quer de uma mulher. Ele estava certo em dizer que ele não era o que ela pensava... Além de satisfeita estava surpreendida e impressionada.

# - No que está pensando? – Perguntou ele puxando a pelo ombro e fazendo a olhar pra ele.

# - No quanto você é bom nisso. – Respondeu ela sorrindo, retirou as mãos dele da sua cintura e saiu de seu colo.

Suikotsu riu ao ver ela de costas e se abaixar completamente nua para pegar sua roupa no chão. Recompôs-se assim como ela tentava fazer mais sem êxito, já que ele rasgara seu short. Mais ela o vestiu mesmo assim e amarrou as pontas rasgadas. Ela pegou a jarra de suco sobre o balcão e o devolveu a geladeira assim como a geléia e o pão que ele havia pegado, Suikotsu apenas observava curioso ela andar de um lado pra outro.

Até que ela terminou de colocar tudo em seu devido lugar e parou ao lado dele, colocando a mão em sua nuca e lhe dando um rápido, porém molhado selinho, e depois lhe sorriu maliciosamente como antes.

# - Obrigada pelo sexo, foi ótimo. – Disse ela simplesmente.

Suikotsu arregalou os olhos surpresos com aquela frase tão inapropriada e sem emoção para o momento, e só se deu conta depois que ela já sairá da cozinha e apagará a luz o deixando no escuro com seus pensamentos.

# - De nada...

εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз

Kagome acordou sobressaltada, uma criança chorava, era Pumpkin.

Levantou-se correndo na cama quase tropeçou nos chinelos ao se levantar, tamanha era sua angústia ao ouvir sua filha chorar daquele jeito, será que ela havia se machucado? Esse fora seu primeiro pensamento.

Desceu as escadas o mais rápido que pode até chegar ao jardim dos fundos, onde encontrou toda a família reunida na margem do lago e Pumpkin chorava descontrolada no colo de Izara.

# - O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Kagome aflita.

# - Mamãe. – Gritou Pumpkin e se jogou no colinho da mãe. Kagome olhou para o corpo da menina constatando que ela não estava ferida e lhe abraçou olhando interrogativa para Tanaka que aparentemente havia dormido por ali, mais provavelmente na casa dos fundos onde fica os empregados, exatamente no quarto de uma certa babá.

# - Parece que alguém destruiu o balanço e quebrou o pedalinho da Pumpkin ontem à noite. – Respondeu Tanaka apontando para o balanço que obviamente parecia cortado por uma tesoura, mais o pior era o pedalinho que estava com a cabeça do ganso quebrada e jogado sobre a grama e o resto podia se ver somente o pedal submerso pela água.

# - Quem fez isso? – perguntou Kagome acariciando os cabelinhos de Pumpkin para tentar acalmá-la.

# - Alguém deve ter entrado aqui de noite e feito isso. – Respondeu Sho mandando um olhar significativo para InuYasha que pareceu ter a intenção de falar algo.

# - Quem entraria numa mansão dessas e só para destruir um balanço e não roubar nada. O que está escondendo Sho? – Perguntou Izara olhando para o cunhado.

# - Izara... – Suspirou ele sem saber como disser. – Pior vai ser tentar entender o porque dela ter feito isso.

# - Ela? – Repetiu Izara.

Kagome bufou desgostosa.

# - Kikyo. – Disse Kagome por fim, deu as costas a todos e entrou em casa, sentando-se no primeiro sofá que viu a frente pra tentar acalmar Pumpkin que continuava a chorar.

# - Você ia esconder isso de mim, Sho? – Perguntou Tanaka ao entrar na sala seguindo Sho e com todos os outros seguindo a ele.

# - Não, eu só não queria dizer na frente da Kagome pra não gerar mais conflitos entre as duas. – Respondeu ela chegando perto de Pumpkin e lhe acariciando os cabelos.

# - Oh, querida não fica assim, o Vovô Tanaka e eu vamos construir outro pra você. – Falou ele tentando acalmá-la, os gritos tinham parado mais as lágrimas continuavam a descer e molhar o pijama de Kagome.

# - Mais eu tinha gostado desse. – Respondeu ela choramingando, Kagome viu o queixinho dela começar a tremer novamente e os gritos voltaram.

# - Dessa vez vai ficar bem melhor por que eu vou ajudar a fazer. – Brincou Sho sem deixar de brincar com a cara de Tanaka que revirou os olhos.

Felizmente Pumpkin parou de chorar depois disso.

# -Você pomete? – Perguntou ela olhando triste pra ele.

# - Prometo. – Respondeu Sho erguendo o braço direito ao lado do corpo.

Foi nessa hora que Kikyo chegou à sala toda sorridente.

# - Bom dia! Vocês já tomaram café? – Perguntou ela com um sorriso no rosto.

Sem ser respondida, e ao notar a cara feia de todos para cima dela, sentiu que já havia descoberto sua travessura com Suikotsu na noite passada.

# - Esse foi o modo que você descobriu de acabar com a sua irmã? – Perguntou Izara se levantando do sofá e colocando-se de frente a filha.

# - O que faz a Sra. acreditar que o que eu fiz foi pra irritar ela? – Perguntou Kikyo confusa sem entender as palavras da mãe.

# - É por quê outra razão você destruiria o balanço que seu pai fez pra Pumpkin? – Perguntou Izara.

# - Oh – Suspirou ela aliviada - E disso que a Sra está falando.

# - E sim, por quê? Você fez mais alguma outra coisa errada ontem à noite? – Perguntou Izara com os olhos estreitados, já sabendo que de sua filha mais velha qualquer coisa poderia ser esperada.

# - Não. – Respondeu ela arrependida do que dissera, deu uma olhada rápida para Suikotsu e este nem sequer lhe olhava.

# - Ela transou com o Suikotsu. – Falou Sesshoumaru. Sho deu um tapa na própria testa, por que ao em vez dos filhos ficarem calados nessa situação eles sempre tinham que por mais lenha na fogueira.

Sesshoumaru riu com a cara de ódio que Kikyo lhe lançara, e se surpreendeu ao olhar para mãe, aparentemente ela não ficara com raiva da noticia e também esquecerá sobre o balanço.

# - O que? – Gritou Tanaka levantando do sofá e olhando raivosamente para Suikotsu.

Este estava completamente confuso, uma vez Bankotsu lhe dissera que aquela era uma ótima família e super unida, ele ate podia estar certo nessa parte, mais ele também esquecerá de mencionar que todos eram completamente malucos, e ele mais ainda por ter entrado pra aquela família. Teve vontade de rir ao olhar pra Bankotsu, pois este também parecia furioso com ele.

Tanaka sentiu seu coração batendo rápido demais, essas suas filhas um dia ainda iriam matá-lo do coração. Sentou-se no sofá e bufou com raiva.

# - Como se já não bastasse ele ter roubado a minha mulher. – Falou Tanaka apontando para Bankotsu. – Agora eu tenho que agüentar mais um Shichinin-Tai roubando a minha filha.

# - Ah, qual é pai, ninguém ta me roubando, foi só um sexo bem gostoso. – Respondeu Kikyo sorrindo debochada, Suikotsu olhou com desprezo para ela, mais está infelizmente não notou.

Kagome não pode deixar de rir com aquela discussão, era sempre hilário ver Tanaka com ciúme das filhas.

# - Você Srta. Está de castigo. – Falou tentando acalmar seu coração.

# - Ta, ta... – Disse Kikyo aborrecida. – Quanto tempo sem sair de casa?

# - Ah não, mocinha, o que você fez foi muito grave. – Respondeu Tanaka colocando-se de pé e indo em direção as escadas. – Dessa vez vai receber algo bem pior. – Falou ele ao virar a esquerda.

Kikyo jogou-se no sofá onde o pai estava sentado e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo e sorriu para Kagome que olhava furiosa pra ela. Pode ver que Pumpkin também lhe olhava feio, nada que ela não pudesse reverter, mais pelo menos seu plano ia muito bem.

Tanaka voltou do andar de cima com a bolsa de Kikyo nas mãos.

# - Hei o que vai fazer? – Perguntou ela ao ver ele abrir a bolsa e a virar de cabeça para baixo deixando tudo cair sobre a mesa.

# - De hoje em diante, nada de celulares. – Respondeu Tanaka pegando o celular dela de cima da mesa e o jogou pela janela de vidro da sala e caiu justo dentro da piscina. – Vamos ver o que mais.

Tanaka abriu a carteira dela e lá estava a fonte do castigo merecido, os cinco cartões de credito que ela tinha e que ele pagava sempre pelos gastos estourados no fim do mês. Tanaka retirou os cartões de crédito da bolsa e os mostrou a ela, Kikyo arregalou os olhos desesperados.

# - Sem cartões de crédito. – Falou Tanaka quebrando cada um deles com as mãos, a cada pedacinho que caia no chão era um gemido de dor vindo de Kikyo. InuYasha e Mirok riam silenciosamente da cara de dor que Kikyo fazia, Kagome também estava gostando mais por ela está ganhando realmente uma punição merecida.

# - Mãe vai deixar ele fazer isso? – Perguntou Kikyo tentando encontrar alguma interseção vinda dela, mais Izara apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

# - É por último. – Falou Tanaka retirando a carteira de motorista de Kikyo de dentro da carteira. – Nada de carros.

Tanaka tirou a própria carteira de dentro de sua roupa e guardou a carta de motorista de Kikyo junto da dele.

# - Ótimo, só pra saber, ta me punindo por destruir o balanço ou por ter dormido com ele? – Perguntou ela.

# - Pelos dois. – Respondeu ele com cara de deboche.

Kikyo se levantou, e sorriu.

# - Pode tirar tudo o que quiser, papai, depois de tanto tempo ausente, o Sr. vem querer tentar me consertar, fique sabendo que eu não me arrependi de nenhuma das duas coisas que eu fiz, e só pra dar mais ênfase, eu fiz com muito prazer. E realmente um hipócrita já que estava dormindo no quarto da babá. – Respondeu ela dando as costas e saindo da sala como se houvesse vencido a batalha.

# - Ela definitivamente ainda vai me causar um infarto. – Falou Tanaka colocando a mão no próprio peito.

εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз

Depois daquela confusão toda, todos foram trocar de roupa em seus quartos, pois por causa do choro estridente de Pumpkin logo pela manhã, todos desceram usando roupas de dormir, após um bom café da manhã, Izara, Suikotsu e os jovens estavam reunidos na sala de televisão mais e claro sem a presença de Kikyo.

# - Fala sério, ele levou a carteira de motorista dela? – Perguntou Sango impressionada com a história.

# - Levou, foi bem feito, como é que pode uma mulher da idade delas ficar fazendo esse tipo de coisa só pra me irritar. – Respondeu Kagome.

Suikotsu estava perto da janela olhando o lado de fora da casa, alheio a todo tipo de conversa dentro daquela sala, talvez por que uma bela morena estava do lado de fora da casa, tomando sol perto da piscina e usava um biquíni vermelho escuro e muito provocante.

# - Você pareci confuso Suikotsu. – Falou Izara chamando a atenção do rapaz.

# - Talvez porque eu realmente esteja. – Respondeu ele.

# - Não se preocupe, a Kikyo causa sempre isso. – Respondeu InuYasha.

# - É verdade. – Confirmou Sesshoumaru.

# - Como sabem? – Perguntou ele mais confuso ainda.

# - Por que eu já dormi com ela. – Respondeu InuYasha meio sem graça.

Imediatamente Suikotsu olhou pra Sesshoumaru esperando por uma resposta dele.

# - Eu tirei a virgindade dela. – Respondeu ele.

# - Oh... – Soltou ele um suspiro surpreso.

# - Estão fazendo com que a Kikyo pareça uma vagabunda. – Falou Izara co um olhar sério para Sesshoumaru.

# - Eu a vejo assim. – Respondeu Sesshoumaru simplesmente.

# - Mais ela não é, Sesshoumaru, guarde o que pensa pra você mesmo. – Brigou Izara.

# - Ela não é porque não cobra pelo sexo. – Continuou Sesshoumaru.

# - Com quantas mulheres você já dormiu? – Perguntou Izara.

# - Ah tia e completamente diferente, eu sou homem. – Respondeu Sesshoumaru recebendo um olhar severo não somente de Izara como também de Rin e Kagome.

# - A atitude dela e completamente normal nos dias de hoje, o Sesshoumaru e que muito machista nesse ponto, Suikotsu. A Kikyo gosta de sexo casual, sem compromisso, mais ela já nos contou que uma vez alguém foi capaz de fazer amor com ela, mais até hoje ninguém sabe quem foi. – Falou InuYasha limpando um pouco a barra da prima.

# - A Kikyo não aceita que as mulheres sejam consideradas como o sexo frágil. Ela somente usa os homens pro prazer próprio até encontrar algo melhor pra se distrair. – Respondeu Sesshoumaru com uma certa amargura na voz. – É não venha falar que isso e uma atitude machista InuYasha, quer me enganar que não odeio o fato da Kagome ter sido do Kouga primeiro.

# - Pra falar a verdade irmãozinho, isso não me incomoda mais não, ela pode ter sido dele primeiro, mais agora ela e só minha. – Respondeu InuYasha recebendo um sorriso de Kagome.

# - Então quer dizer que você nunca aceitaria ter uma mulher que já foi de outro? – Sesshoumaru escutou a voz de Rin ao seu lado embargada em amargura, na mesma hora arrependerá-se de tudo que dissera.

# - Não foi o que eu quis dizer, Rin. – Respondeu ele, por dentro estava apavorado pelo que as palavras dele causariam a ela, mais por fora continuou com a mesma expressão neutra de sempre.

# - Mais foi o que eu entendi. – Falou Rin, virando o rosto pro lado oposto ao dele.

Tocou a testa preocupado, olhou na direção de Kagome, e pode ouvir ela sussurrar algo como: "Você estragou tudo."

# - Mais voltando ao assunto, Suikotsu. O que te deixou tão confuso? – Perguntou Izara tentando mudar o assunto para amenizar a situação de Sesshoumaru que agora estava ruim.

# - É que... – ele parou de falar, não tinha certeza se aquilo era algo pra se falar para mãe de uma garota com quem ele transará. – Eu posso falar abertamente com você Izara? – Perguntou ele antes que ofendesse uma das matriarcas da casa sem saber.

Izara lhe sorriu meigamente.

# - A Kikyo e encrenca certa, Suikotsu. E me pareci que o que vocês tiveram ontem teve um significado maior pra você do que pra ela. Mais eu vi o modo que ela te olhou ontem, e também hoje de manhã, não me pareceu que tenha sido completamente casual o que vocês tiveram. Você é um homem correto, é disso que a Kikyo precisa. É eu gostei muito de saber sobre vocês dois. – Respondeu Izara como se aprovasse o rapaz.

# - Eu não acho que tenha significado nada pra ela. Na hora em que estávamos juntos, ela foi incrivelmente passional, mas quando terminou ela...

# - Se tornou mais fria do que um refrigerador? – Completou Sesshoumaru.

# - Exatamente. – Confirmou Suikotsu.

# - Sabe Suikotsu, essa família passou por muitas coisas, o seqüestro da Kagome afetou a todos de um modo geral, e de varias maneiras, junto com isso veio à tona a traição do Tanaka, o Mirok perdeu o respeito pelo pai, e a Kikyo perdeu a confiança nos homens. O Mirok tem medo de se tornar um homem que trai a esposa e a família e a Kikyo tem medo de se tornar uma mulher traída como eu me tornei. – Explicou Izara.

# - Tia você realmente pensa que e por isso que a Kikyo faz isso? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

# - Não Sesshoumaru, eu tenho certeza absoluta que e por isso. Me admira que um homem inteligente como você nunca ter pensado nessa possibilidade, mais a Kikyo também disfarça bem com essa pose de "Ovelha Negra". – Respondeu Izara.

# - Então é por isso que ela nunca fica com ninguém mais de duas semanas, quando vê que o relacionamento pode ficar serio ela cai fora. – Falou InuYasha entendendo agora o comportamento da prima.

# - Ela me agradeceu... Pelo ótimo sexo. – Falou Suikotsu mostrando sua frustração.

# - A Kikyo é maluca, cara! Tem que ser bem pirado também pra querer algo com ela. – Falou InuYasha um pouco brincalhão.

# - Sabe InuYasha, depois da discussão que houve hoje de manhã, eu constatei que não e somente ela a maluca. – Respondeu Suikotsu rindo.

# - Você tem toda a razão, todos nessa casa, incluindo as recém chegadas tem um pé no hospício – Izara olhou para Kagome e sorriu. – Mais sabe... É isso que nos torna tão especiais.

εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз εïз

Notinha da autora:

Respondendo algumas dúvidas que surgiram, sobre a Kaede, como a Kagome disse nos capítulos anteriores e só uma mulher velha e sozinha na vida, por isso ela não gosta da aproximação do Tanaka e da Abby, e um pouco amarga mais vou colocar alguém na vida ela também só que mais pra frente... Mais não vou abordar muito o assunto, já que os meus principais, são Kagome, InuYasha, Kikyo, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Mirok e Sango...

E também uma dúvida sobre a Sango, na festa onde ela conheceu o Mirok eu coloquei que ela usava um top certo, naquele tempo eu ainda não havia pensado sobre a historia da cicatriz... Foi apenas um errinho básico que passou batido por mim.

E realmente a Izara está de cinco meses de gravidez, valeu Aninha por ter me informado.

Como eu adoro postar essa fic... Adoro mais ainda os comentários de todos os leitores.

Tudo bem não vou deixar as curiosas de plantão sem uma previsão do que acontecerá no próximo capítulo.

Brigas e mais brigas... Hospitais... E a revelação de um passado doloroso.

Eu sei que na verdade eu estou sendo má por dar tão poucos detalhes, mais como disse o Suikotsu lá em cima: Qual seria a graça?

Bjinhos


	17. Capítulo 17 Momentos de Agonia

* * *

εïз** Um Lugar pra se chamar de Lar** εïз

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – Momentos de Agonia**

# - Esse chá que você me deu tem um gosto horrível, Kagome. – Reclamou IzaYo após beber o primeiro gole.

# - Bom, mais ele resultara num lindo bebê depois. – Respondeu Kagome rindo.

# - Realmente acredita nesse chá? – Perguntou Sho sentado a cabeceira da mesa do café da manhã, como sempre estavam todos reunidos.

O dia havia amanhecido lindo e ensolarado, mais nem isso foi capaz de melhor o mau humor terrível que Kikyo acordará, levantou-se proferindo elogios a todos, as mesmas ironias de sempre, o sarcasmo ferino. Nada muito diferente dos outros dias. Piorou ainda mais quando ela virá Sango e Rin sentadas à mesa.

# - A mamãe... – Kagome engasgou e olhou para Izara, aparentemente a palavras não lhe causou nenhum efeito, mais mesmo assim corrigiu. – ...MiYako era um tipo de curandeira... Ou bruxa, dê o nome que quiser, muitas pessoas vinham a nossa casa em busca de ajuda, eu já vi ela receitar esse chá há varias mulheres que queriam engravidar, e as únicas que não conseguiram foram as que tinham o útero danificado por alguma doença, mais no caso da tia Iza a fertilidade dela e fraca e também ataca os espermatozóides, diminuindo as chances. Já disse para pararem de se preocupar, esse chá e totalmente confiável. – Respondeu Kagome com um sorriso nos lábios.

# - Mãe, eu não sabia que você era uma assassina de espermatozóides. – Brincou InuYasha fazendo a mãe rir com seu próprio problema.

# - Quem me dera eu ter esse problema. – Falou Kikyo.

# - Por quê? Não gosta de crianças? – Perguntou Suikotsu, Kikyo sentiu que soara meio frio mais resolveu ignorar.

# - Como alguém pode gostar daquilo? – Falou Kikyo com cara de nojo e apontando para Pumpkin sentada em sua cadeirinha com chocolate em volta de toda a boca. – E só uma bola de gordura em volta de uma coisa... Mole...

Suikotsu não resistiu, até mesmo tentando ser má ela conseguia ser engraçada.

# - Eu quero ter pelo menos sete, como os nossos pais. Foi muito bom crescer numa casa cheia como a nossa. – Falou Suikotsu mostrando seus desejos.

# - Eu já consigo até sentir pena da coitada da sua esposa. – Brincou Kikyo, mais num tom sério, pois realmente achou um absurdo ele querer ter sete filhos.

# - Seria divertido se a mamãe também tivesse gêmeos. – Comentou InuYasha.

# - Não se precipite meu filho, eu nem estou grávida ainda.

# - Meu Deus, eu acabei de ter uma alucinação horrível! – Exclamou Kikyo horrorizada. – Daqui a alguns anos, a família toda reunida num almoço de domingo cada um trazendo uma penca de filhos, a Kagome e o InuYasha com pelo menos dois sem contar essa que já tem, o Mirok e a Sango com mais uns cinco e a Rin e o Sesshoumaru com mais um tanto. Isso sem contar os dois da mamãe e os dois da tia Iza. Imaginem todas aquelas porcarias sujas correndo pela casa, com nariz escorrendo e com alguns restos de comidas no cabelo. Nojento!

Sho não conseguiu não rir com expressão desesperada que Kikyo mantinha no rosto, mais não só para ele mais como para Izara, Bankotsu e Izayo, a imagem da casa cheia de netos, era a visão do paraíso.

# - Não vou nem conseguir dormir essa noite, com essa lembrança terrível na minha memória. – Continuou falando Kikyo.

# - Eu também consigo prever o seu futuro Kikyo, continuara a ser a mesma megera frigida e irônica de sempre. – Falou Sesshoumaru olhando nos olhos da prima.

# - Quem sabe não seja assim, não Sesshoumaru, tenho certeza que se por um infortúnio do destino algum dia a Kikyo engravidar, o que eu duvido muito, mais quem sabe assim o instinto materno dela desperte. – Falou Izara levando um pedaço de bolo a boca.

# - Eu nasci sem isso mãe. – Respondeu Kikyo.

# - Não nasceu não, não se lembra de como cuidava bem da Kagome, você era uma ótima irmã e seria uma ótima mãe. – Falou Izara lhe sorrindo.

# - Oh, claro. Tão ótima... A deixei cinco minutos sozinha no sofá é ela só voltou depois de treze anos, com outras irmãs... – Falou Kikyo acabando com o sorriso na face de todos, principalmente no de Kagome, que sentiu uma pontada de culpa.

# - Isso não quer dizer nada, Kikyo. Pelo amor de Deus você tinha seis anos... As fatalidades acontecem, não importa onde ou com quem. – Falou Suikotsu acreditando que isso faria com que o clima ruim se dissipasse.

Queria que Kikyo olhasse nos olhos dele, como fizera na noite em que fizeram um amor tão quente. Mais seus olhos se mantinham baixo e repletos de magoas.

# - Eu já terminei. – Sua voz não passou de um sussurro, Kikyo se levantou da mesa e sumiu de vista ao ir para sala.

# - Bom, pelo menos ela demonstrou algum tipo de sentimento. – Comentou Izara por cima para acabar com o silêncio.

* * *

# - Rin! – chamou Sesshoumaru andando atrás dela pela casa.

A garota subia para o quarto de Kagome atrás das irmãs ignorando o homem atrás dela.

# - Rin, eu estou te chamando, não ouviu não! – Falou Sesshoumaru zangado a segurando pelo braço e impedindo de entrar no quarto de Kagome, fechou a porta e a puxou sobre protesto até o seu quarto.

# - O que foi? – Perguntou ela puxando o braço com força e se soltou do aperto dele.

# - Vai ficar zangada até quando pelo o que eu falei?

# - Pelo tempo que eu sentir vontade, eu ainda não tinha me dado conta do quão machista você pode ser Sesshoumaru. – Rin cruzou os braços na frente do corpo emburrada.

# - Rin, eu sei que eu não fui o seu primeiro homem, mais isso não quer dizer que eu não quero ficar você, a minha opinião em relação a Kikyo e que eu não acredito que seja bom pra imagem de uma mulher ficar por ai dormindo com qualquer, isso e um instinto primitivo e nojento do qual nos homens nascemos. – Respondeu Sesshoumaru tocando o rosto dela com as duas mãos, acreditando que talvez desse modo ela acreditasse nele.

# - Isso não justifica o que você disso, Sesshoumaru. Eu nem sei por que agente está tendo essa conversa, afinal eu nem sou sua namorada mesmo. – Rin empurrou as mãos dele e saiu do quarto batendo com força a porta.

Sesshoumaru passou a mão no cabelo em sinal de cansaço, era muito difícil de lidar com todos aqueles sentimentos que transbordavam de Rin a toda a hora. Ele que nunca foi uma pessoa muito emotiva, todos as mulheres que teve foram apenas casualmente, exceto e claro por Kikyo, no passado, mais mesmo assim não era desse modo, talvez por que Kikyo também nunca se mostrou muito sentimental.

Fora verdadeiro ao dizer a Rin que a amava, mais desde cedo, com o exemplo de seu pai e IzaYo aprenderá de que o amor não deveria ser difícil. O amor deles pelo menos não parecia difícil. Mais o dele e de Rin era. Talvez o amor em si, não fosse difícil. Mais amar com toda certeza era.

* * *

Apesar de não ter demonstrado que acreditará nele, Rin sentiu se balançada e culpada por não ter acalmado o coração de Sesshoumaru. Além disso, ele não tinha idéia do que acontecerá a ela no passado, por tanto não podia condená-lo daquele modo sem que ele ao menos soubesse a razão, mais como disser o que lhe acontecerá, agora que sabia a opinião dele em relação às mulheres, pensou por um segundo que talvez ele quisesse apenas se divertir com ela, mais era tolice, Sesshoumaru não era esse tipo de homem ou ao menos ela não pensava que ele era. Seu coração ficou divido, novamente a incapacidade de confiar em alguém falou mais alto. Novamente a escuridão tomou conta de seu ser.

Mais ali sentada no quarto de Kagome alheia a conversa das irmãs, a única coisa que ela conseguia pensar era em ir se afagar nos braços protetores que somente ele tinha.

* * *

Sesshoumaru desceu as escadarias da casa e atendeu a porta da frente, estava irritado por ter sido ele o obrigado a fazer isso, com tantas pessoas em casa duvidava que tinha sido o único a ouvir a campainha.

Eram Kagura e Ayame, visitando Kikyo.

# - A Kikyo está no quarto dela.

Kagura achou aquilo estranho, Sesshoumaru poderia ser pouco emotivo, mais sempre mantivera uma boa educação. Ele nem sequer as cumprimentou apenas disse onde Kikyo estava e lhe deu as costas sumindo pela porta da cozinha.

# - Você não vem Kagura? – Perguntou Ayame já no quinto degrau da escada.

# - Não, vai lá, eu vou ver o que tem de errado com o Sesshoumaru. – Respondeu Kagura com o cenho franzido.

Apesar dos dois terem sido parceiros de cama, sempre foram amigos, e estava claro para ela que havia algo errado com ele. O seguiu até a cozinha onde o encontrou sentado no banco e com os cotovelos apoiados ao balcão, seu olhar parecia distante e sua mente a quilômetros dali nem sequer percebeu sua proximidade.

# - O que há com você? – Kagura mexeu em uma mexa do liso cabelo dele e a colocou para trás da orelha.

# - Não há nada. – Respondeu um pouco ríspido.

# - Não me engana, Sesshoumaru. Diga-me o que aconteceu talvez eu ajude.

# - Eu não sei como lidar com a Rin. – Confessou ele.

# - Oh... o grande Sesshoumaru Taysho tendo problemas com uma garota. – Brincou Kagura.

# - E assim que você pretende me ajudar?

# - Ta bom desculpa. – Kagura riu. – Eu precisa curtir o momento. Qual o problema com ela?

# - O Bankotsu acredita que ela tenha sido molestada na infância. E ontem enquanto nos discutíamos em relação a Kikyo eu acabei dizendo que não aprovava o modo como ela age com os homens e a Rin tomou isso como um insulto pessoal, e agora não quer mais falar comigo. – Sesshoumaru falou, talvez Kagura sendo mulher lhe ajudasse.

# - Nossa... Eu não imaginava isso. Coitada. – Falou Kagura. – Lembrasse quando eu fiquei com aquele cara na boate e ele estava indo rápido demais, você o viu me batendo e o tirou de perto de mim, eu tive medo de ficar com outros caras depois. Se a Rin foi realmente molestada com certeza ela deve ter dificuldades em confiar nos homens, qualquer uma teria.

Sesshoumaru suspirou, Kagura não o ajudará somente lhe falará algo do qual ele já sabia. Ela não sabia como ajudá-lo naquele assunto, nem ao menos Kagome que conhecia Rin tão bem, sabia como ajudá-lo a lidar com ela.

Sendo assim, levantou-se do banco, colocou ambas as mãos no ombro de Kagura, e lhe beijou o rosto, quase no cantinho da boca.

# - Obrigado Kagura.

Ao soltá-la para voltar ao seu quarto, seu coração parou de bater, Rin estava parada na porta da cozinha, olhando com nojo para ele.

# - As mulheres devem ser de um só, mais os homens podem ficar com mais de uma e ao mesmo tempo, não é Sesshoumaru. – Rin falou e uma lágrima cortou sua face, e colocou se a correr.

_Não, ela entendeu tudo errado_. – Pensou ele aterrorrizado.

# - Rin! – Chamou ele indo atrás dela, passou pela porta da frente quase a quebrando e a alcançou no começo da entrada da casa. – Eu não estou com a Kagura, estou só com você.

# - Ah eu vi muito bem você a beijando. – Gritou ela empurrando os braços dele que seguravam seus ombros mais sem sucesso.

# - Foi um beijo no rosto, Rin!

# - Já chega de me fazer de idiota, Sesshoumaru. ME SOLTA!

# - Não até você entender que não ouve nada.

# - Eu não quero saber, não quero mais saber de você, me solta, me esquece, me deixa em paz.

Rin colocou as duas mãos no rosto e começou a chorar, sentindo uma pontada dura no coração em ver aquela imagem ele a soltou.

# - Acredita em mim, Rin, por favor. – Pediu ele.

Mais não ouve resposta, ela simplesmente lhe deu as costas e foi embora.

* * *

Já era cerca de seis horas da tarde quando o Kouga e o Sr. Feng chegaram à mansão. Estavam ambos muito bem vestidos para uma festa de gala. Kagome sentiu até um arrepio nas costas ao vê-lo entrarem cheios de pacotes na mão.

# - Vovô Nobu. – Gritou Pumpkin feliz ao ver o avô ali, saltou pro colo dele e foi pega com destreza.

# - Ah, que saudade dessa minha netinha. – Respondeu ele afagando os cabelos da menina.

# - Ao que devo a honra dessa visita, tão repentina? – Perguntou Kagome um pouco sem graça, pois ela sabia exatamente por que os dois estavam ali.

# - Sem gracinha mocinha, sabe exatamente porque estamos aqui. – Respondeu o Sr. Feng dando um beijo no rosto da antiga Nora.

# - É qual e a ocasião especial para estarem tão bem vestidos? – Perguntou Izara admirando a elegância dos Yokais.

# - É a festa de Aniversário das empresas Feng, hoje faz um centenário que ela existe, como o papai sabia que a Tenshi iria fazer de tudo pra se recusar a ir se nos ligássemos, então viemos pessoalmente pra buscá-las. – Respondeu Kouga colocando uma caixa de madeira antiga em cima da mesa de centro da sala.

# - Ah, mais Sr. Feng eu não preciso ir, eu arrumo a Pumpkin e ela vai com vocês. – Falou Kagome com a face contraída em tédio.

Todos os anos era a mesma coisa, o Sr Feng. desfilava por sua festa apresentando orgulhosamente sua neta e a bela namorada de seu filho, mais agora a situação era diferente, não estava mais com Kouga, e pela cara amarrada da qual Inuyasha lhe olhava não parecia muito satisfeito em ver a namorada junto dos ex a noite inteira.

# - Vocês duas, Tenshi, sabe muito bem que todos os membros da família Feng devem estar presentes. O Kouga e você podem não estar mais juntos, mais você sempre será a mãe da minha única neta, querendo ou não estará sempre ligada à família, além do mais eu te conheço desde os oitos anos, sabe muito bem que te guardo em meu coração como uma filha, não sabe? – Sr. Feng falou altivo como o poderoso homem de negócios que é.

# - Eu sei, Tio Nobu. – Falou ela carinhosamente com um sorriso nos lábios. – Mais eu nem sequer me preparei pra ir a festa, nem tenho um vestido apropriado.

# - E o que acha que há dentro dessas duas caixas ao lado do Kouga? – Perguntou ele irônico apontando para as caixas brancas postas com cuidado no sofá. – Kouga comprou um azul que a cor que mais combina com você, e um vermelho, caso não goste do azul. E as suas jóias também, estão na caixa de madeira, fiquei muito chateado quando o Kouga me contou que você as devolveu pra ele.

# - Mais tio eu não acho certo ficar elas, são muitas e são caras, ele deve dá-las pra próxima namorada dele que e o certo. – Respondeu Kagome olhando pra caixa de madeira.

# - Eu posso ficar com elas se a Tenshi não quiser. – Falou Sango com um sorriso arregalado na face. Mais o olhar severo do Sr. Feng fez ele se fechar em medo. – Eh... eu só tava brincando.

# - Eu acho que não e certo você ficar com as jóias que eram da mãe do Kouga, afinal elas devem ser dadas à futura esposa dele, por tanto eu as peguei de volta, mais essas foram compradas para você e um dia você as passara para Pumpkin. – Respondeu ele tentando fazê-la entender.

# - Além do mais eu não posso dar elas pra nenhuma outra garota, só de olhar pra elas eu lembro da memorável noite onde eu tive vi usando somente elas. – Brincou Kouga para irritar um pouco Inuyasha também.

# - Izara você tem que ver isso. – Falou Sango se ajoelhando em frente à caixa de madeira e abrindo o trinco, Izara arregalou os olhos ao ver a quantidade de Jóias que surgiam à medida que Sango abria as gavetas embutidas da caixa.

# - Oh, meu Deus! – Exclamou IzaYo tocando um colar repleto de safiras.

# - Oi, minhas damas. – Falou Kagome fascinada retirando o colar que IzaYo tocara do estojo e admirando. – Esse colar sempre foi o meu favorito.

# - Vai combinar perfeitamente com o vestido que o Kouga te trouxe e com seus olhos também. – Falou o Sr Feng.

# - Admita que sentiu saudades delas. – Provocou Kouga.

Travessa ela lhe mostrou a língua e devolveu o colar para a caixa e riu da fascinação da qual Sango, Izara e IzaYo experimentavam as mais variadas peças. Levantou-se do sofá e foi até a cozinha chamar por Abby pra lavar Pumpkin.

# - Oh, meu Deus! – exclamou Kikyo ao descer as escadas seguidas das amigas e ver a caixa repleta de jóias.

Sem demora se juntou a mãe e a tia.

# - Da onde veio esse baú de tesouros? – Perguntou ela fascinada.

# - São dá Kagome. – Respondeu Izara olhando para o enorme diamante que havia em cima de um anel de ouro.

# - Por que as mulheres se fascinam tanto por jóias? – Perguntou Mirok aos cochichou para o tio.

# - Eu não faço a mínima idéia, talvez por que assim elas fiquem mais iluminadas, o que me faz lembrar que já faz um bom tempo que eu não agrado a IzaYo assim. – Respondeu Sho.

Só então no meio daquelas tagarelagem das mulheres que o Sr feng, notou Ayame parada ao lado de Kagura atrás do sofá onde Kouga se encontrava, ao contrário da outra garota que olhava para a caixa de jóias, ela olhava para ele fascinada.

# - Uma FuYanako! – Se levantou do sofá.

Ayame não parava de sorrir e seu coração disparou quando ele lhe estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la.

# - Sou Ayame. E um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Feng! – Exclamou ela ao segurar na mão dele.

# - Imagina o prazer e todo meu. Você é neta de SaYu, não e mesmo? – Perguntou ele.

# - Sim sou.

# - Ahm! Tem os mesmos cabelos de fogo que ela tinha. – Falou ele impressionado.

# - Ela bem que podia ir à festa também, tenho certeza que o vestido vermelho que o Kouga comprou ficaria ótimo nela, e combinaria com os cabelos também. – Propôs Kagome imaginando já um modo de se livrar do compromisso.

Kouga demonstrou gostar muito da idéia, já havia falado sobre Ayame para o pai mais não imaginou que ela pudesse estar ali hoje.

# - E realmente uma ótima idéia, Tenshi, mais você ira mesmo assim! – Falou Nobu deixando claro para Kagome que ela iria de qualquer jeito.

Kagome suspirou resignadada e olhou para Kouga que ria discretamente de sua cara.

# - Então Ayame quer ir a festa conosco? – Perguntou Kouga após receber um gesto mal criado de Kagome.

# - Por que ela pode escolher?! – Resmungou Kagome, mais nem lhe deram ouvidos.

# - Eu adoraria realmente ir. – Respondeu Ayame sabendo o valor das tradições das tribos dos yokais lobos.

# - Oh que ótimo! Então vão se arrumar as duas. – Pediu o Sr. Feng.

Kagome suspirou mais uma vez entregando a caixa do vestido vermelho para Ayame.

# - Ayame você pode tomar Banho no banheiro da Kikyo. – Sugeriu Izara. – Se tiver que esperar Kagome terminar vão se demorar de mais.

Ayame olhou para Kikyo que lhe sorriu de volta dando permissão pra usar seu banheiro.

# - Sango, depois você me trás a caixa de jóias? – Perguntou Kagome pondo se a subir as escadarias da casa atrás de Ayame, Kagura e Kikyo que subiam junto pra ajudar a amiga a se arrumar.

# - Levo sim! – Respondeu Sango displicente, pois não tirava os olhos das jóias.

* * *

Uns quinze minutos já haviam passado e Sango ainda não levará as jóias pra Kagome, Inuyasha estava irritado e batia a mão no braço do sofá compulsivamente.

# - Ah já chega! Me da isso aqui! – InuYasha fechou a caixa de jóias e subiu para o quarto de Kagome.

# - Que chato... Agente nem tinha terminado de ver tudo ainda. – Resmungou Sango.

# - Vai atrás dele Sango, ele parecia nervoso, acho que vai acabar arrumando briga com Kagome por besteira. – Pediu IzaYo de forma carinhosa.

# - Não acho uma boa eu me meter no assunto dos dois.

# - Por que não, ela sempre se metia nos nossos problemas. – Falou Mirok concordando que ela deveria subir.

InuYasha entrou no quarto de Kagome e a encontrou sentada na penteadeira escovando os cabelos já secos pelo secador. Havia os deixados lisos sem os cachos que tanto gostava. Não mantinha uma expressão muito amigável. E Kagome só percebeu sua entrada quando ele quase jogara a caixa de jóias em cima da mesa de estudos dela.

# - O que foi InuYasha? – Perguntou Kagome sem deixar de escovar os cabelos.

# - Ele tem sempre que repetir o quanto foi maravilhosa à noite em que vocês fizeram a Pumpkin! – Brigou ele um pouco alterado. Kagome abaixou as pálpebras e depositou delicadamente a escova sobre a penteadeira e se virou para ele.

# - Não é porque ele está interessado na Ayame que ele vai deixar de provocar você. Você deixou bem claro que não ligava mais pro meu antigo relacionamento com o Kouga.

# - Eu me incomodo quando ele fala do passado prazeroso de vocês! – respondeu Inuyasha – Não quero que vá a festa! – exigiu ele.

# - Eu também não quero ir, caso não tenha percebido. – Se irritou Kagome.

# - Então não vá!

# - Eu não tenho escolha InuYasha, escutou o que Sr. Feng disse.

# - Você faz parte dessa família agora, não dá dele. Kikyo está certa! Quando vai parar de negar isso?! – Disse InuYasha quase gritando.

# - Ele disse que eu estou ligada à família dele e não que faço parte dela. E você está agindo como um MOLEQUE! – gritou Kagome, era demais para ela ver InuYasha concordar com Kikyo isso ela não podia admitir.

InuYasha abriu a boca retrucar, mais foram interrompidos por Sango que entrou toda animada no quarto.

# - Acho que você precisa de um bom penteado pra ir à festa, Tenshi! – Falou Sango pegando a escova de cabelos.

InuYasha viu que não tinha escolha à não ser sair.

# - Obrigada Sango! – Agradeceu Kagome ao se virar de frente para o espelho.

# - Que nada sabe que eu adoro inventar penteado! – Respondeu Sango ainda animada.

# - Sabe que não foi por isso que eu agradeci.

Sango apenas sorriu em cumplicidade pra irmã que viu através do reflexo do espelho, aquela seria uma longa noite.

* * *

Quando Kagome e Sango desceram pra sala, Ayame já estava lá sendo elogiada por Kouga, Kagome teve de admitir ela realmente ficou linda naquele vestido vermelho de seda e frente única, as costas completamente de fora e os cabelos amarrados de lado deixando o decote das costas exposto, podia se ver que Ayame não se sentia à vontade naquele vestido provocante, e que a idéia de deixar as costas de fora só podia ser de Kikyo e Kagura.

# - Até que em fim você desceu Tenshi! Mais a espera valeu a pena você está linda como sempre. – Elogiou Kouga.

# - Obrigado Kouga. – agradeceu Kagome não parecendo muito feliz, mais se deu por satisfeita por Ayame estar indo junto e estar sendo o centro das atenções.

Seu vestido era azul escuro e também em seda. As alças eram grossas e decote em "V" valorizava os seios, e era soltinho a partir do busco até os joelhos.

# - Ayame eu te trouxe um dos meus colocares, vai combinar com o vestido. – Falou Kagome entregando um lindo e delicado colar de rubi para Ayame.

# - Oh! – Exclamou Ayame vendo a beleza do colocar em sua mão. Mais não por muito tempo, pois Kouga o pegou e o colocou em volta de seu pescoço.

# - Perfeito! – Disse ele após dar uma ultima olhada em Ayame que corou violentamente.

Kagome deu uma olhada em volta na sala e como já previa InuYasha não estava ali, provavelmente estava em seu quarto proferindo mil maldiçoes há ela. Resolveriam-se depois.

Ela despediu-se de Izara que lhe elogiou e lhe deu um beijo no rosto e ainda sussurrou em seu ouvido: _Não se preocupe ele vai acabar entendendo._

Aquilo fez ela se sentir me melhor e se animar um pouco para a festa.

Sango aproveitou a deixa e se despediu de Mirok, já estava de noite e Narak lhe daria uma bronca por chegar tão tarde, além disso, também estava preocupada com Rin, ela não estava ali e Sesshoumaru lhe contara que o houve mais cedo com Kagura.

* * *

Kikyo se revirou na cama novamente, já fazia algumas horas que sentia o peito apertado e um nó no estômago. Tentou ignorar o que aquilo significava mais não dava mais.

Empurrou as cobertas pro lado e sentou se na cama, tocou o peito e pensou em Kagome sabia que esse sentimento angustiado vinha dela.

# - O que houve com você maninha? – Perguntou tentando encontrar a resposta mais nada veio, elas estavam muito distantes, não conseguiria descobrir desse modo.

Levantou-se da cama onde encontrou a família ainda reunida na sala, Sho, Tanaka e Bankotsu pareciam embriagados pela altura que conversavam, o restante apenas ria das conversas animadas deles.

Kikyo olhou em volta.

# - Mãe a Kagome ainda não chegou? – Perguntou Kikyo se mostrando presente.

# - Não filha. – respondeu Izara após as risadas cessarem.

Imediatamente Kikyo pegou o telefone em cima da mesinha e entregou a mãe.

# - Liga pra ela. – Pediu a menina.

# - Pra que? Ela está numa festa, vai querer estragar a diversão dela agora também. – Falou Sho divertido.

Kikyo ignorou o comentário e tocou o peito angustiada.

# - O que foi filha? – Perguntou Izara imediatamente levantando-se do sofá.

# - Tem algo errado com ela, eu sinto mãe. – Respondeu Kikyo.

# - Senti o que? – Perguntou Izara.

# - Angústia, tristeza, desespero. Mais ta muito distante, não vejo o que há de errado.

InuYasha se sobressaltou. Izara imediatamente discou os números sentindo seu coração acelerar.

# - Kagome? Você está bem querida? – Perguntou Izara ao ouvir a voz da filha na outra linha. – Você ta chorando o que aconteceu? – As mãos de Izara tremeram. – Oh, deus... em que hospital você está?... Se acalma eu estou indo pra ai... sabe que não vou conseguir impedir que ele vá... Ta certo, eu chego num minuto.

Com isso ela desligou.

# - O que houve? – Perguntou Kikyo aflita, apertava as mãos contra o peito.

# - Está tudo bem com a Kagome. – Izara acariciou os cabelos de Kikyo lhe acalmando e lhe sorriu tristemente.

# - Por que ela está num hospital? – Perguntou InuYasha apressado.

# - Foi a Rin... – Sesshoumaru levantou-se imediatamente do sofá. - ...ela tentou se matar.

# - O que? – Sesshoumaru sentiu as pernas bambearem e deixou se cair no sofá sabendo que aquilo era culpa sua.

# - Como isso aconteceu? – Perguntou Bankotsu.

# - A Sango chegou em casa e a encontrou caída no chão do banheiro, tomou um vidro inteiro de calmantes, já foi feita uma lavagem estomacal, ela não corre mais riscos, mais tem que ficar observação. – Explicou Izara. - Pode me levar até lá Suikotsu? Nenhum deles está sóbrio pra isso. – Pediu.

# - Claro.

# - Eu vou junto. – Falou Sesshoumaru recuperando a cor no rosto.

# - Kagome implorou pra que eu não deixasse você ir, Sesshoumaru. – Falou Izara.

# - Mais eu vou tia, de qualquer jeito.

Sesshoumaru não quis mais ouvir nada, levantou-se e saiu pela porta da frente. Izara fechou os olhos se achando uma inútil por não fazer nada. Suikotsu foi saído atrás de Izara mais foi obrigado a parar quando ela parou e olhou pra outras pessoas da sala, Kikyo continuava no mesmo lugar ainda com a mão no peito.

# - Não quer ir conosco, Kikyo, Kagome deve precisar de você. – Perguntou Izara.

# - Eu quero. Mais e melhor não, mãe.

# - Como quiser. – Izara voltou a andar e Suikotsu observou pela primeira vez uma menina frágil por trás daquele escudo de proteção que Kikyo mantinha em frente a ela o tempo todo.

Kikyo sentou-se no sofá junto dos demais, e ficou ali em silêncio, apenas esperando com aquele angústia ainda ativa dentro de seu peito, sentia a vontade de chorar que Kagome sentia naquele momento, mais foi forte e a segurou dentro de si.

* * *

Izara viu Kagome encostada na parede do hospital pensativa, as marcas de lágrimas evidentes em seu rosto, Sango deitado no colo de Narak com o rosto escondido em seu peito.

# - O que faz aqui Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou Kagome mais seca possível.

# - Kagome não foi minha culpa ela entendeu as coisas erradas. – Tentou se defender.

# - E eu te avisei que todo cuidado com ela era pouco, não avisei? Ela não quer te ver e nem a nenhum de nos. – Respondeu Kagome deixando que uma lágrima escorresse de seus olhos.

Izara a abraçou com cuidado novamente sem ser correspondida.

# - É por que não? – Perguntou Izara.

# - Nos achamos melhor que a Rin vá pra uma clínica se tratar por uns tempos, mais ela está dizendo que nós só queremos nos livrar dela. – Respondeu Narak com o olhar pesado.

Sem poder mais esperar Sesshoumaru abriu a porta do quarto onde sabia que Rin estava e entrou. Estava sentada na cama do hospital olhando pela janela.

# - Rin? – ele chamou no mesmo momento ela olhou pra ele, Sesshoumaru nunca havia visto tanta ira em sua vida vinda de uma única pessoa.

# - Sai daqui Sesshoumaru. – Falou ela com a voz firme e virou-se novamente pra janela.

# - Eu te amo Rin. Do que mais você precisa pra acreditar em mim?

# - Eu preciso que saia da minha vida, nunca mais quero ter de sentir o que eu senti hoje à tarde ao te ver beijar a Kagura.

# - Mais eu não a beijei. – Tentou se explicar ainda parado perto da porta evitando se aproximar dela e a deixar mais furiosa.

# - Não importa! – respondeu ela ríspida. – Isso tudo só deixou claro pra mim que eu nunca vou conseguir confiar em você. Então para de tentar prolongar o fim.

# - Você não quer nem ao menos tentar? – Perguntou ele sentindo um aperto no peito.

# - Nos já sabemos como vai terminar, Sesshoumaru, vai embora por favor! – Pediu ela quase chorando.

# - Não!

Rin não suportou mais aquilo.

# - VAI EMBORA! VAI, VAI, VAI. – Rin dobrou os joelhos e tapo os ouvidos continuando a gritar, não demorou pra que Narak e alguns enfermeiros entrassem, Narak puxou Sesshoumaru pra fora com raiva enquanto os enfermeiros tentavam acalmá-la.

* * *

# - Eles estão chegando. – informou Kikyo ao tocar o peito e sentir a presença de Kagome mais próxima, não demorou pra eles ouvirem o barulho do carro estacionando.

Sesshoumaru foi o primeiro a entrar e se jogou no sofá no primeiro lugar livre que viu. Logo depois entraram Suikotsu, Kagome e Izara. InuYasha fez sinal pra que ela fosse se sentar ao seu lado, afagou-lhe os cabelos tentando fazê-la se sentir melhor mais não parecia estar adiantando.

# - Então como ela está? – Perguntou Bankotsu indo receber a esposa.

# - Está bem, o Sango vai ficar com ela no hospital. – respondeu Izara.

# - É quando ela sai? – perguntou Inuyasha.

# - Não sai, de lá ela já vai pra uma clínica, e muito perigoso deixar a Rin sozinha. – Respondeu Kagome.

# - Uma clínica. Mais por quanto tempo? – Perguntou Mirok imaginando o estado de Sango.

# - O tempo que for necessário Mirok. Não e a primeira vez que a Rin faz isso. – Respondeu Kagome.

# - A Pumpkin ficou com o Kouga? – Perguntou Abby.

# - Ficou sim, não quero que ela saiba disso por enquanto. – Respondeu Kagome só então ela notou os olhos de Kikyo em cima dela, o que viu não era o que costumava ver, havia preocupação e doçura nos olhos de Kikyo. Mais foram logo desviados quando está percebeu que tinha sido descoberta.

# - A Sango deve estar arrasada. – Murmurou Mirok mais para si do que para os outros.

Kikyo tocou o peito incomodada, apesar de Kagome estar ali nos braços de InuYasha e sendo consolada por ele que a toda hora lhe beijava o rosto com carinho, ainda assim sentia no peito a angústia dentro dela. parecia que não teria fim.

# - Kagome? Vai nos contar agora o que aconteceu a Rin e a Sango? – Perguntou Bankotsu.

Kagome sentiu seus olhos arderem e a vontade de chorar voltar à tona, escondeu o rosto no peito de InuYasha tentando controlar-se e não chorar.

# - Tenshi, acho que já está na hora deles saberem sobre isso, mesmo que o Bankotsu não encontre o Onigumo, ele quer de verdade ajudar. – Falou Abby sem fazer pressão.

Kagome voltou a olhar pra Bankotsu.

# - Você promete que vai fazer o que for possível? – Perguntou ela com as lágrimas nublando lhe os olhos.

# - Prometo. – Respondeu Bankotsu dando sua palavra.

# - Mais elas não podem saber que eu contei, ou jamais me perdoaram.

# - Ninguém ira contar filha, sabemos o quanto isso é serio. – Tentou ajudar Tanaka.

Kagome pareceu convencida a contar, suspirou pesadamente antes de começar.

# - O Onigumo não e padrasto da Rin, ela só diz isso pra que as coisas não pareçam piores do que são. A mãe delas, Elspeth, estava grávida do Kohaku quando perdeu o primeiro marido, Kuranosuki, ele era um ótimo pai de acordo com a Sango, a Rin e filha do Onigumo, sempre tratava a Rin e a Sango com mais carinho do que com o Kohaku. Estava sempre por perto delas, fazia elas dormirem, acariciava... – Kagome fez uma pausa engolindo a bola que formara em sua garganta. - ...a Elspeth, nunca desconfiou do carinho excessivo que ele tinha pelas duas.

# - O detetive que cuidou do caso, concluiu que o Onigumo era um homem normal, e foi se tornando pedófilo à medida que o tempo passava, até que chegou ao seu limite e apenas acariciá-las não o satisfazia mais. – Continuou Abby vendo que a pausa que Kagome fizera estava sendo prolongada demais.

# - Ele não foi trabalhar pra ficar sozinho com elas em casa, ele as chamou até o quarto dizendo que tinha presente pras duas, na hora pelo o que o detetive disse, o que eu duvido e claro, ele teve remorso de fazer qualquer coisa com a Rin, afinal ela era filha dele... – Voltou Kagome a falar mais novamente o engasgo voltou.

# - Ele disse a Sango que queria fazer uma pequena brincadeira com as duas, ele tirou a roupa dela e começou a beijá-la, mais a Sango já tinha sete anos na época, e ela percebeu que aquilo não era certo, ela começou a chorar e disse que não queria mais brincar daquele jeito, ficou com nojo quando ele não parou e vomitou em cima dele. – Continuou a contar Abby.

# - Foi então que ele perdeu o controle de tudo, ele bateu na Sango até ela desmaiar, e pegou a Rin que aquela altura já chorava por ver a Sango apanhando, ele tirou a roupa da Rin e a amarrou na cama, disse que se ela ficasse quietinha não seria punida como a Sango, o Kohaku tinha visto tudo acontecer pela fresta da porta e correu até o jardim pra pegar a tesoura do jardineiro deixada lá, ele deu com a tesoura nas costas do Onigumo antes que ele fizesse algo com a Rin, mais ele só tinha seis anos e espancou o Kohaku também, foi nessa hora que a Elspeth chegou em casa e escutou os gritos do Kohaku, quando ela subiu e se deparou com a cena, ela pulou em cima dele pra fazê-lo parar de bater no Kohaku, pra defender os filhos... Mas ele era um homem forte e foi fácil derrubá-la, ele não só bateu nela até ela desmaiar, como enfiou a tesoura na garganta dela pra garantir que ela não fosse lhe atrapalhar. O Kohaku apesar de machucado tentou defender a mãe mais já era tarde. Ele fez o Kohaku segurar a tesoura e arrancá-la de dentro do corpo da mãe e depois rasgar as costas da Sango. Com a mesma tesoura ele matou o Kohaku.

Kagome parou de contar, a expressão horrorizada de Izara estava lhe preocupando.

# - Quando não havia mais empecilhos, ele estuprou a Rin, não uma, mais duas vezes, ele não teve coragem de matá-la eu acho, ou talvez apenas acreditou que ela não se recuperaria dos ferimentos nas partes intimas, já que ela sangrou horrores. Ele fugiu quando ouviu as sirenes da policia chegarem, um vizinho que ouviu os gritos os chamou. Eles nunca sequer acharam uma única pista dele. – Uma lágrima escorreu pelos olhos de Kagome. – É por isso que a Rin hoje e tão perturbada, não só pelo que ele fez a ela, mais por que ela viu tudo.

# - Deus meu. Como pode um pai fazer algo assim com a própria filha! – Exclamou Izara chorando.

# - Isso acontece mais do que pensa Izara. – Disse Bankotsu. – Kagome eu já pesquisei a esse respeito mais eu não achei nada do caso das duas.

# - É por que elas mudaram de nome pra se protegerem, a Sango na verdade se chama SanClare Nakamura e a Rin, Ritome Nakamura, e também não foi aqui em Tókio, elas moravam em Naha capital da ilha de Okinawa. – Explicou Kagome.

# - Eu vou até lá, preciso ter acesso aos documentos desse caso. – Falou Bankotsu.

Sem poder agüentar mais, Sesshoumaru levantou-se bravo do sofá e subiu as escadas o mais rápido que pode, nem sequer conseguia distinguir os sentimentos embrulhados em seu estomago, irá, revolta, magoa, remorso, não suportava a idéia de imaginar Rin sofrendo nas mãos daquele homem nojento.

# - Queria poder dizer algo pra ele, mais eu não vejo como a Rin pode se recuperar desse trauma. – Falou Kagome chorando e sabendo que Sesshoumaru estava pior do que qualquer um.

# - Não se preocupe. Vou falar com ele depois. – disse Sho despreocupando Kagome.

Kagome sentiu seu queixo tremer e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e segurou a cabeça com as mãos, assim seus cabelos impediriam os outros de vê-la chorar. Mais não impedia de Kikyo ouvir seu desespero.

Kikyo olhou para Kagome de cabeça baixa e de repente ouviu:

- - _Eu preciso da sua ajuda, me ajuda mãe, eu não consigo enfrentar isso sozinha. Sinto tanta saudade, me ajuda, me ajuda! Por favor, me ajuda, me ajuda. Eu não consigo, preciso de você, me ajuda, por favor! POR FAVOR!_

Kikyo colocou ambas as mãos nos ouvidos tentando fazer com que a voz diminuísse mais não houve jeito, a voz estava dentro dela.

# - Para com isso Kagome! – Pediu Kikyo.

Calmamente Kagome levantou apenas os olhos não entendendo o que a irmã falava.

# - Ela está morta não vai vir te ajudar.

Kagome olhou intensamente para Kikyo com o queixo tremendo, mais sua mente ainda gritava: _Por favor, me ajuda!_

# - Para Kagome! – Pediu Kikyo novamente odiando ter de ouvir aquilo. – Para, você não precisa dela!

Nervosa e irritada Kikyo levantou-se do sofá, sentou-se ao lado de Kagome e puxou com força o seu braço fazendo Kagome se virar para ela, apertou com força ela em seus braços, até que sentiu Kagome ceder e as mãos dela procurarem abraçar Kikyo.

Novamente ela estava inebriada com aquela boa sensação de estar em casa. Fechou os olhos sentindo o conforto e a proteção dos braços da irmã.

Kikyo abaixou o rosto, não gostou do sorriso da mãe em direção a ela, só por que a estava confortando não queria dizer que gostava daquela menina, queria apenas fazer com que ela parasse de chamar por Kaguya. Mais apesar de tudo podia pela primeira vez em treze anos, matar todas as saudades que sentiu de sua pequena irmãzinha.

A respiração de Kagome era suave, e Kikyo podia sentir que sua mente e seu coração estavam em paz. Acariciou os cabelos de Kagome lhe beijou a testa. Ela tinha adormecido em seus braços como muitas vezes antes fizera na infância delas. Era como nos velhos tempos, onde Kagome era sua única e melhor amiga. O tempo onde apenas brincar eram suas preocupações. O tempo onde todos daquela família eram extremamente felizes. Quando tudo era perfeito.

_**CONTINUA...**_

_**

* * *

Notinha da autora:**_

Deram apenas 20 paginas esse capítulo mais eu tinha que parar aqui nessa parte tão emocionante. Vai dizer que não gostaram, mais não se enganem a Kikyo ainda tem muito o que aprontar. Então se preparem para o próximo capítulo onde o Suikotsu fará uma pequena vingança contra ela, ela merece né gente!

Obrigada a todas pelas Reviews, amei cada uma delas, o romance da Rin e do Sesshoumaru vai dar uma esfriada agora, mais só pra não deixarem vocês sem as unhas dos dedos de tanta curiosidade digo que não será por muito tempo. Quanto a Kikyo e ao Suikotsu, já deu pra perceber que poderemos esperar grandes emoções vindas deles. To gostando muito mesmo de escrever sobre os dois. E to muito feliz por muita gente estar gostando da personalidade que eu dei a Kikyo no anime, sinceramente acho que a Rumiko não sabe muito como fazer mangá, o InuYasha e realmente um bundão no manga dela, impossível de tolerar. Só Kagome mesmo!

Ahm, e também sobre a Kagome e o Inuyasha, falaram que não tem havido muito romance entre eles na Fic e sim mais sexo, mais e porque a relação deles também deu uma esfriada desde que a Kagome descobriu a verdade, ela meio que perdeu sua identidade. As coisas são complicadas mais vão mudar com o tempo.

Então e isso galera! Me façam muito feliz deixando varias e varias Reviews, se gostarem do capítulo e claro!

Bjos e é claro feliz carnaval!


	18. Capítulo 18 Lição errada

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

ღ**Um Lugar pra se chamar de Lar**ღ

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Capítulo 18 – Lição errada**

_**-----------------------**_

_- Um mês depois -_

_**-----------------------**_

Sho tocou o lado esquerdo da cama o sentindo vazio, aquilo não era normal, jamais acordara uma manhã sem ter a esposa ao seu lado pra lhe afagar os cabelos, na maioria das vezes era ela quem o acordava, com beijos nas costas e pescoço, adorava todas as manhãs de sua vida. Essa era sua melhor hora do dia, pois sua esposa adora fazer amor pelas manhãs.

Levantou-se confuso tentando entender o que faria sua esposa sair da cama tão cedo. Tomou um banho e desceu encontrando toda a família reunida para o café da manhã. Exceto por IzaYo e Sesshoumaru.

Mas sabia a razão do filho não estar presente ali, desde a ida de Rin para a clinica Sesshoumaru se enclausurará em seu quarto, mal ia a faculdade e nem sequer aparecia no serviço em seu escritório. Tentará diversas vezes falar com ele, mais nada funcionara. Tinha a esperança de que aquilo seria apenas uma fase de remorso mais, já estava começando a se preocupar.

# - Alguém viu a minha esposa? – Perguntou ele ao se sentar na cabeceira da mesa.

# - Iiii pai, já ta perdendo a esposa logo assim pela manhã? – Brincou InuYasha.

# - Ela saiu? – Voltou Sho a perguntar, dirigindo-se a Izara.

# - Eu não vi, pensei que ela estivesse lá em cima com você. – Respondeu Izara mostrando que não sabia do sumiço da irmã.

# - Onde será que ela foi, ela não é de sair assim sem avisar? – Perguntou Sho mais para si do que para os outros.

# - Eu sei onde ela foi, mais não posso contar. – Confessou Kagome.

# - Por que não? – Perguntou InuYasha achando estranho somente Kagome saber onde sua mãe havia ido.

# - Por que ela me pediu, horas! – Respondeu Kagome com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

# - O que a IzaYo está tramando, Kagome? – Perguntou Sho desconfiado.

# - Algo que você vai ficar muito feliz em saber. – Respondeu ela mostrando que não diria mais nada a respeito.

No mesmo instante IzaYo entrou pela porta da sala e foi direto para a sala de Jantar onde todos tomavam café. Ela parecia alegre, e mantinha um sorriso no rosto, o mais lindo que Sho já virá.

# - Você ta me traindo? – Perguntou ele, assim que ela sentara em seu lugar na mesa.

IzaYo gargalhou.

# - O que te faz pensar isso? – Brincou ela.

# - Por que e a primeira vez em vinte anos de casados que eu acordo sem ter a minha mulher ao meu lado. – Respondeu ele sério parecia realmente aborrecido com a situação.

# - Eu tive que fazer algo importante hoje de manhã. – IzaYo retirou da bolsa um envelope e o entregou a Sho.

# - O que é isso? – Questionou Sho.

# - Abre que você vai descobrir. – Izayo sorriu para Kagome que piscou de volta para ela.

Sho abriu o envelope e retirou a carta, era um exame médico. Na verdade era um exame de gravidez. Onde se lia logo em baixo: _positivo_!

# - Vo... Vo... Vo...

Sho simplesmente perdeu o ar, e uma lágrima escorreu de um de seus olhos. Levantou os olhos pra esposa e mal teve tempo de falar nada, pois essa pulou de sua cadeira e sentou em seu colo e lhe abraçou. Ele lhe apertou as costas bagunçando-lhe os longos cabelos.

# - Você ta grávida? – Finalmente conseguirá completar a frase em meio às lágrimas.

# - Graças a Kagome, eu estou sim. – Respondeu ela com ambas as mãos no rosto dele emocionada.

# - Hei, a culpa e do tio Sho não minha. – Falou Kagome.

IzaYo olhou para Izara que sorria calada e também muito emocionada.

# - Isso não foi uma surpresa pra você não é, minha irmã? – Perguntou ela, após retornar a sua cadeira e abraçar a irmã.

# - Você pode até tentar me impedir de ler seus pensamentos, mais eu reconheço uma mulher grávida a quilômetros de distância. – Respondeu Izara acariciando o rosto da irmã. – Parabéns, ninguém nesse mundo mereci mais isso do que você.

# - Obrigada.

# - Que ótimo! Mais uma bolinha de gordura, correndo pela casa, com o nariz escorrendo. – Falou Kikyo que se mantinha quieta até o momento, sequer mostrou qualquer reação de alegria em relação à gravidez da tia.

# - Realmente vai ser ótimo! – Exclamou Sho segurando a mão da esposa.

Izara olhou para Kikyo, ela parecia estar mais distante do que nunca agora, nem sequer aquela reação que teve em abraçar a irmã quando ela precisava, fez com que elas se aproximassem. Kagome bem que tentará uma ou duas vezes, mais Kikyo sempre a cortava da pior maneira possível. E depois que Suikotsu achou um bom apartamento para morar e saiu da mansão ela parecia mais irritada do que nunca.

Kikyo notou o olhar da mãe em cima dela, e o retribuiu com fúria.

Era seu aniversário de vinte anos. É Izara se esquecerá.

_**Novamente!**_

Essa não era nem a primeira, nem a segunda e muito menos a terceira vez.

Mas desta vez não fora somente ela quem esquecerá. Nenhum deles naquela mesa, aquela família, tão unida, como eles mesmos se intitulavam. _Nenhum_ deles lembrara.

Nem mesmo Mirok, que também já tivera o próprio aniversário esquecido. Ele que sempre lê alegrava nesse dia quando a mãe esquecia, o único que ela tinha na infância quando a mãe passava seus dias trancada no quarto de Kagome chorando. Ela também costumava ser única com quem ele contava nesses momentos, mas tendo Sango ali praticamente morando na mansão desde que Rin fora internada, pra roubar-lhe toda a atenção, como ele poderia se lembrar também.

Nem mesmo Bankotsu...

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Já era de tarde, quando Kouga chegou do parque com Pumpkin. Estava com a roupa toda suja de chocolate e a mão melada, sem contar os cabelos todos despenteados.

# - Quanto doce você deu a ela Kouga? – Perguntou Kagome colocando a menina sentada no sofá, parecia mais elétrica do que nunca.

# - Só uns dois. – Respondeu ele fingindo-se de despreocupado, mais corrigiu o que falará devido ao olhar severo de Kagome pra cima dele. – Catorze, satisfeita!

# - Nem um pouco! Sabe que não pode encher uma criança de doces assim, Kouga! – Brigou Kagome.

Kikyo que estava sentada perto do padrasto na sala rodou os olhos entediada com essa conversa de mãe zelosa. Olhou para Bankotsu tentando descobrir se ele apenas fingia não se lembrar de seu aniversário, mais estava tão concentrado nos papéis que lia, que nem notou o olhar, desde que voltara de viagem ficava estudando os papeis do caso do padrasto de Rin e Sango.

Foi naquela hora que a campainha tocou e Ayame entrou toda feliz quando Mirok abriu a porta. Kikyo sorriu para a amiga pelo menos ela lembrará.

Ayame cumprimentou todos e se sentou ao lado de Kikyo sem dizer uma palavra, não conseguia tirar os olhos de cima de Kouga.

# - Por que deu tanto doce a ela Kouga? – Perguntou Kagome ainda brava.

# - Pa que eu num contasse que ela tava bezando a Ayame no paque. – Respondeu Pumpkin com sua vozinha infantil entregando o pai.

# - Pumpkin! – Reprimiu ele.

Kikyo sorriu cinicamente sem ser notada, então era por isso que Ayame estava ali.

InuYasha gargalhou com a nova descoberta, e também pela expressão desconcertada de Kouga. Kagome olhou divertida para Ayame que se encontrava com os olhos arregalados e com o rosto mais vermelho que um pimentão.

# - Além de entupir a menina de doces ainda está ensinando-a mentir para mãe! Isso não é nada bom, Kouga! – Brincou InuYasha dando tapinhas em suas costas.

# - Ele não deixa de ter razão, Kouga. Fico triste por terem escondido isso, mais feliz por saber que estão se agarrando por ai. – Falou Kagome entre risos. Kagome pegou Pumpkin no colo. – Eu vou dar banho na minha filha. Juízo vocês dois!

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Após dar um banho bem demorado em Pumpkin, Kagome pediu que Abby a secasse e depois a vestisse pra que pudesse ir se trocar também já que Pumpkin a molhara inteira depois do banho.

Ao entrar em seu quarto foi surpreendida por um par de mãos que vieram por trás de si e a abraçaram. Kagome riu quando InuYasha a beijou demoradamente e com muita alegria.

# - Por que está tão feliz assim? – Perguntou ela após se soltar dele e dirigir-se até o closet.

# - O pelo que mais seria, agente se livrou do Kouga. – Respondeu ele indo atrás dela que havia retirado a blusa molhada e tentava colocar um seca mais InuYasha não deixou.

Abraçou-a por trás e acariciou-lhe os seios beijando de leve seu pescoço. Kagome deitou a cabeça no ombro dele curtindo a caricia. InuYasha desceu uma das mãos e adentrou pelo elástico da saia preta e da calcinha e tocou-lhe a feminilidade.

# - InuYasha, para! Eu não quero receber outra bronca da Izara por isso! – Pediu ela segurando o braço dele mais não o impedia de continuar.

# - Faz tempo que agente não namora, Kagome. Só um pouquinho vai? – Pediu ele com a voz manhosa.

InuYasha nem precisou ouvir uma resposta, o gemido que ela soltará foi suficiente pra saber que não haveria mais protesto. Kagome curvou um pouco o corpo até conseguir apoio na parede em frente, o que acabou dando mais acesso a InuYasha par fazer o que quisesse. Realmente era difícil protestar contra algo tão bom quanto aquilo que eles tinham. Não somente pelo sexo, mais também pela química que rolava, bastava um tocar ao outro que o fogo se explodia.

# - O closet e um ótimo lugar pra se fazer amor. – Sussurrou ele no ouvido dela. – Mas você tem que gemer mais baixo. Eu sei que o prazer que eu te causo e imenso mais tem que aprender a se controlar.

Kagome riu.

# - Desde quando ficou tão convencido assim? – Perguntou ela brincando após conseguir se virar de frente pra ele.

# - E você quem me faz ser assim. – Respondeu InuYasha. Desceu uma das mãos pelas coxas dela e a pegou no colo. – Mas o meu desempenho e melhor na cama.

InuYasha a depositou com carinho sobre a cama e se afastou para virar o trinco da porta para que não fossem surpreendidos e atrapalhados por ninguém.

Kagome se sentou no lado com as pernas pra fora da cama ao ver que era por ali que ele se aproximava. Levantou um pouco a camisa dele até o umbigo e começou a provocá-lo com beijos e mordidas de leve, os beijos subiam à medida que ela levantava a camisa até conseguir tirá-la. Jogou a num canto e lambeu lhe o pescoço, o desejo tomava conta de InuYasha que apertava o quadril de Kagome contra seu sexo, querendo lhe mostrar o que ela lhe provocava.

# - Eu tava com saudades dos seus carinhos. – Falou ele quando a viu sentar-se novamente na cama.

InuYasha se abaixou um pouco e lhe beijou a testa, Kagome fechou os olhos, enquanto ele beijava sua bochecha e depois seus lábios com fervor, ajoelhou-se no chão sem soltar lhe a boca e acariciou suas coxas alcançando as laterais da calcinha de algodão dela e a retirou com habilidade.

Abriu-lhe um pouco as pernas, pra poder ficar entre elas e dar-lhe a devida atenção aos seios. Os sugou escutando Kagome gemer seu nome com deleite. Subiu a boca até o pescoço e suas mãos grudaram em sua cintura empurrando-a mais para o meio da cama, puxou a saia dela deixando a completamente nua e retirou a bermuda e a cueca que usava pra poder se deitar sobre ela.

A penetrou com carinho e as pernas dela circundaram-lhe os quadris para que a penetração fosse mais profunda. Sentia-se completo quando estava com ela. _Somente ela_. Imaginou se eles se tornariam um casal como seu pai e sua mãe eram, pra ele os dois sempre foram o maior exemplo de amor. Desejava poder viver assim com Kagome pro resto de seus dias e acordar todas as manhas com o rosto inundado naqueles macios e cheirosos cabelos que só 'ela' tinha. Kagome era a mulher de sua vida. Não tinha dúvidas disso.

Naquele momento, enquanto os corpos se batiam e as expressões de prazer dela lhe deliravam, odiou o fato de ainda ser muito jovem para já poder viver com ela, daquele modo, pra sempre.

Os gemidos de Kagome aumentaram e Inuyasha sentiu as contrações do corpo dela anunciando o orgasmo investiu com mais força e velocidade pra que alcançassem o clímax juntos.

InuYasha caiu de lado na cama e a puxou pra junto de seu corpo, ficaram ali curtindo o momento enquanto ele acariciava os cabelos dela, e pensava na boa vida de casados que teriam juntos.

Kagome levantou o rosto e olhou para InuYasha de olhos fechados com um sorriso no rosto.

# - Ta rindo do que? – Perguntou ela.

# - Tem um brinquedo da sua filha cravado nas minhas costas. – Respondeu ele rindo, ergueu um pouco as costas pra que Kagome tentasse tirar.

# - Eu gosto de marcar o meu homem! – Falou Kagome mostrando lhe a pequena boneca que tirara de debaixo dele.

# - Pra que? Pra mostrar aos outros que ele e seu? – Perguntou ele lhe dando um selinho nos lábios.

# - Mais e claro, por que outra razão seria? Todas as mulheres devem ter consciência de que eu fisguei o melhor dos homens. – Respondeu ela deitando novamente a cabeça no peito dele.

# - Nos não precisamos dessas coisas. Basta olhar pra saber que pertencemos um ao outro...

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Kikyo abriu a porta da frente, já algum tempo estava tocando a campainha mais nenhuma das pessoas que estavam na sala fizeram o favor de abrir, Bankotsu estava ainda lendo aqueles malditos papeis, Sho, Izara e Izayo só conversavam sobre suas gravidez e Mirok e Sango se beijavam o tempo todo sem se importarem por estarem ali na sala na frente de todos, se bem que ninguém prestava atenção mesmo.

Ficou olhando com raiva as pessoas distraídas na sala e nem vira quem era na porta.

# - Oi. – Cumprimentou o homem.

Kikyo não precisou olhar pra saber que era Suikotsu. Virou-se sorrindo pra ele, realmente não o esperava justo naquele dia.

# - Oi, Suikotsu. – Cumprimentou ela charmosamente.

Suikotsu estranhou aquilo, ficou algumas semanas morando ali depois que transaram aquela noite na cozinha e depois disso ela mal lhe dirigira a palavra e agora estava sendo tão gentil.

# - Entra. – Convidou ela.

# - Obrigado. – Respondeu ele um pouco atrapalhado.

# - Veio falar com o Bankotsu? – Perguntou ela após fechar a porta.

# - Vim sim.

# - Ele ta ali na sala junto com os outros. – Indicou ela, mais este não se mexeu continuou ali olhando pra ela.

# - Então, quais são os planos pra hoje? Vai dar uma festa? Espero que me convide, eu te comprei um presente. – Questionou ele.

# - Por quê eu daria uma festa? – Perguntou ela sem entender.

# - Não é seu aniversário? – Perguntou ele a lembrando.

# - Ah! – Naquele momento já tinha até esquecido. – Não, eu... eu... Vou sair com as minhas amigas. – Mentiu, não queria que ele soubesse que ninguém se lembrou de seu aniversario, nem mesmo sua amigas. Mais ele se lembrara.

Sorriu verdadeira com isso, _ele lembrará_.

# - Então, só vai ganhar seu presente depois. – Brincou ele.

# - Comprou mesmo algo pra mim? – Perguntou Kikyo não acreditando.

# - Não e todo dia que se faz vinte anos. – Respondeu Suikotsu.

# - Ta bom, então depois você me entrega. – falou Kikyo caminhando até a sala com ele.

# - Oh Suikotsu já soube a novidade? – Perguntou Sho animado.

# - Não eu acabei de chegar. – Respondeu após se sentar ao lado do irmão.

# - A IzaYo está grávida! – Contou Sho transpirando alegria.

# - Mesmo? Meus parabéns, IzaYo! – Cumprimentou ele os amigos. – Eu tenho uma novidade pra contar também.

# - É o que seria? – Perguntou Bankotsu deixando de prestar atenção nos papéis que lia.

# - Arrumei um emprego, no hospital de caridade Sant' Marie. – Contou Suikotsu.

# - Que ótimo, Suikotsu! Então vai mesmo ficar aqui em Tókio? – perguntou Bankotsu.

# - Vou sim, existem boas coisas aqui nessa cidade.

Seu olhar caiu sobre Kikyo.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Sango subiu as escadarias da mansão, queria falar com Kagome, mas estava com receio. Havia visto Inuyasha subir atrás dela, e ambos não desceram, isso só podia significar uma coisa...

Colocou o ouvido na porta onde não ouviu nenhum gemido vindo de dentro.

# - Espero que eles já tenham terminado! – Falou ela antes de bater na porta. – Kagome? A Rin chegou. – Informou Sango não esperando que ela abrisse a porta.

# - Serio? Eu já to descendo! – Gritou ela animada lá de dentro.

Na mesma hora a porta de outro quarto se abriu.

# - A Rin já saiu da clinica? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

Já fazia certa de uns seis dias que Sango não via Sesshoumaru. E ela estava dormindo ali quase todos os dias. A barba estava por fazer, os cabelos despenteados e parecia um pouco mais magro também.

Sango andou até ele.

# - Já sim, ela está lá em baixo. – Respondeu Sango olhando-lhe nos olhos.

Sesshoumaru foi até o mezanino da casa e olhou para sala. Lá estava ela, conversando com IzaYo.

Ela sorria de um jeito tão meigo que fez parecer que seu coração voltara a bater, seu coração que há um mês parecia ter cansado de bater e parará.

# - O médico disse que ela parece bem, e que vai ser melhor voltar ao convívio da família. – Respondeu Sango que estava ao seu lado há algum tempo sem ser notada.

# - Sesshoumaru? – Chamou Kagome que sairá de seu quarto. – Nós não vamos te impedir de chegar perto dela, mais... Não estrago tudo de novo, ta bem? – Pediu ela ao se aproximar.

Sesshoumaru abaixou a cabeça e concordou em silêncio. As duas desceram mais ele voltou para quarto, não podia deixar que Rin o visse assim tão abatido e com a barba mal feita. Precisa de um banho.

# - Fico feliz que esteja grávida, IzaYo, seu como queria isso. – Falou Rin acariciando o ventre de IzaYo.

# - Então me mande bastante energia positiva pra que seja uma menina! – Respondeu lhe sorrindo.

# - Pode deixar. – Respondeu Rin entusiasmada.

# - Rin! – Gritou Kagome assim que desceu as escadas.

A menina não teve nem tempo de se virar e logo o abraço de Kagome a sufocou. Rin retribuiu o abraço com alegria, apesar das visitas constantes delas a clinica, não era a mesma coisa encontrá-las fora daquele lugar. Da ultima vez que esteve lá, jurara não fazer nada para voltar, mas não conseguirá.

# - Mas pai já faz um mês que o Sr levou meus cartões, que droga! – Brigou Kikyo sairá da cozinha atrás do pai.

# - Você fez por merecer Kikyo. – Respondeu ele bravo.

# - Então devolve pelo menos a minha carteira de motorista. – Pediu ela apertando as costas do pai depois que ele sentará.

# - Não!

Kikyo bufou de raiva, seu pai chegará na mansão logo depois de Suikotsu fora se enfiar na cozinha atrás daquela babá, como havia previsto, ele também esquecerá seu aniversário.

Assim que levantou os olhos sentiu um enjôo subir em seu estomago, o outro carrapato de Kagome havia voltado, e estava ali recebendo um abraço tão carinhoso de sua irmã.

Abraço que ela deveria receber hoje, não podia esperar que Kagome se lembrasse de seu aniversário, o mais provável e que ela nem soubesse que era hoje. Sentiu raiva. Abriu com força a porta de vidro dos fundos da casa e saiu por ela. Entrou por entre as arvores que havia ao lado do lago, era quase um bosque com uma mata bastante fechada. E escondeu ali.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Kikyo se recostou a uma arvore bem ao fundo do quintal da propriedade, onde era praticamente impossível de vê-la, odiava sentir-se daquela maneira, queria tanto que Kagome gostasse dela daquela maneira, mais a culpa disso era sua. Ela fazia o _possível_ para afastar a garota.

Uma lágrima escorreu de um de seus olhos, queria que aquele sentimento de perda e culpa fosse embora mais não conseguia.

# - Isso é uma lágrima? – Perguntou Suikotsu ao sair de detrás de um arbusto e surpreendê-la. – Não sabia que você era capaz de produzir isso.

Kikyo secou a lágrima com raiva, odiando o fato dele ter visto, _justo ele_. Virou-se de costas e tentou se afastar mais ele a segurou pelos ombros e a empurrou contra o tronco da arvore, prendendo-a com seu corpo.

# - Me solta, Suikotsu! – Gritou ela se debatendo.

# - Não, para com isso, garota!

Suikotsu conseguiu segurar os braços dela e empurrou novamente as costas dela de encontro a arvore.

# - PARA! – Gritou ele com raiva.

Kikyo se assustou um pouco, não imaginava que ele pudesse ser um homem tão bravo. Vendo que ela deixara de se debater simplesmente a beijou com toda a força que conseguiu, Kikyo não correspondeu, nem poderia se quisesse, ele comprimia os lábios dela com tanta força que doía.

# - Você ta me machucando. – Reclamou ela após conseguir livrar-se dos lábios dele.

Suikotsu olhou ofegante para ele, e viu os lábios dela vermelhos pela força que usará, queria dar uma lição nela pelo que ela fez a ele, mais não dessa maneira, jamais machucará uma mulher e não começaria agora.

# - Desculpa. – Pediu ele passando os dedos nos lábios dela com carinho. E voltou a beijá-la dessa vez com suavidade e carinho.

Sentiu os braços dela circundarem seu pescoço e acariciarem seus cabelos. Agora sim ela correspondia, com o mesmo desejo que ele. Sabia que aquela única noite que tiveram havia sido pouca. E precisam de mais, precisavam um do outro.

Kikyo estremeceu de prazer quando uma das mãos dele desceu por sua coxa, e a puxar pra cima e deixá-la encaixa envolta do quadril dele. Apertou a nádega dela pressionando seu membro contra o corpo dela, queria que ela sentisse e soubesse o poder que ela exercia sobre ele. Não costuma se excitar tão rápido com uma mulher, mais com Kikyo era diferente, havia algo diferente nela que o queimava, que o incendiava.

Alcançou a renda da calcinha e a puxou pra baixo mais não veio, devido à perna levantada dela, não restou alternativa se não rasgar.

Kikyo não conseguiu continuar a beijá-lo, não só pela falta de ar, mais também pela vontade de rir.

# - Desse jeito eu vou acabar sem calcinha nenhuma. Já e a segunda que você rasga. – Brincou ela vendo o pedaço de pano rasgado ser jogado longe.

# - Nem sei por que as mulheres usam isso, e só um empecilho desnecessário. – Respondeu ele tentando retirar a blusa de lycra preta que ela usava, mais está tentava impedir mantendo os braços em volta do pescoço dele. – Quer que eu rasgue a sua blusa também?

Kikyo riu mais ainda antes de levantar os braços e deixar que ele retirasse sua blusa. Suikotsu olhou com prazer pra aquela duas montanhas de pele macia e rosada que eram os seios dela, abriu os botes da saia jeans e a abaixou.

# - Você e tão linda. – Elogiou passando as mãos nos quadris dele subindo pros seios. – Agente devia tentar fazer isso numa cama de vez em quando, assim eu poderia provar cada pedacinho delicioso desse seu corpo.

# - É qual seria a graça? – Perguntou ela irônica, repetindo o mesmo que ele dissera quando rasgará sua calcinha aquela noite na cozinha. – Além disso, nada te impedi de fazer isso agora.

Suikotsu sorriu com malicia, tendo sua blusa arrancada por ela, suas unhas cravaram em sua pele fazendo com que ele se aproximasse novamente. Ele começou beijando o pescoço, os ombros e desceu pelo vale entre seios, até chegar ao ventre.

Ajoelhou se no chão e puxou a perna dela pra cima, colocando a em cima de seu ombro. Delirou com a visão magnífica e privilegiada das partes intimas dela. Naquela noite na cozinha não houve tempo de uma apreciação tão minuciosa.

Kikyo ofegou ao sentir a língua dele brincar em suas partes intimas, causando lhe os mais intensos devaneios.

Sorriu internamente com aquilo, InuYasha não era tão bom assim com a boca, assim como ele, nem mesmo Sesshoumaru era. Suas costas rasparam no tronco grosso da arvore, e suas pernas já não conseguiam manter o peso do corpo.

# - Vem cá, Suikotsu! – Pediu ela puxando o pelos cabelos fazendo-o se levantar.

# - Quero ouvir você dizer que quer. – Sussurrou ele em seu ouvido e impedindo que ela abrisse suas calças.

# - Eu quero. – Respondeu ela ofegante, conseguiu abrir o botão e o zíper da calça dele.

# - Quer o que? – Continuou ele provocando-a

# - Te quero dentro de mim, como dá ultima vez, com força.

Aquela resposta descontrolou Suikotsu, segurou a pelas nádegas fazendo com que ela entrelaçasse as pernas em volta de sua cintura e a penetrou com força como ela pedirá.

Com toda certeza Kikyo sabia dizer e fazer tudo que um homem gostava e queria que fosse feito.

Dessa vez os gemidos dela foram altos e descontrolados, alucinava a cada estocada, a cada gemido dela, e a cada arranhão que ela lhe dava.

Kikyo sentia as estocadas fortes, a pulsação do membro dele dentro dela, sentia o tão fundo nela que a impressão que lhe dava e que não sabia onde um começava e o outro terminava.

Suas costas arderam pelo constante roçar no tronco da arvore. Suikotsu quase não entendeu a reclamação dela em meio aos seus gemidos. Parou por alguns segundos mais sem perder a penetração conseguiu deitar-se no chão por cima das roupas esquecidas.

# - Mais forte! – Pediu ela aumentando com ele o rito das estocadas.

Avançou com mais força sobre ela, não pode se controlar quando sentiu a feminilidade dela se contrair de prazer, suas pernas lhe apertarem e seus gemidos aumentarem, o prazer lhe veio, com toda força e de uma forma da qual ele descreveria como insana, os gemidos de ambos se misturaram até o doce vento da calmaria se instalar.

Não havia forças pra desentrelaçarem, então ficaram ali deitados.

A_penas juntos..._

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Sesshoumaru logo desceu as escadarias da casa, não sabia o que falar para Rin, mas precisava ao menos vê-la. Nem que fosse por alguns segundos.

Assim que chegou ao último degrau a cabeça de Rin virou pra atrás como um instinto e o viu, ali parado, seu coração acelerou, como sentirá saudade daquele yokai. Mais a culpa era dele por ela ter ido pra aquela clinica novamente. O ódio por ele ainda estava presente, mais vê-lo ali parado lhe olhando com tanto carinhoso fez com que tudo se dissipasse.

Voltou a olhar pra frente, sentindo seu rosto e seu corpo se aquecerem.

Sesshoumaru sentiu a maior felicidade, ao ouvir o coração dela se acelerar quando ela lhe olhou, e mesmo agora que ela não lhe olhava mais seu coração continuava disparado. Ah como queria poder abraçá-la e matar as tantas saudades que sentirá nesse único mês que ficaram longe mais que lhe pareceram uma eternidade.

Enquanto tomava banho, jurou pra si mesmo que não descansaria até reconquistá-la, se não conseguisse morreria tentando, Rin valia o esforço. Queria aquela _pequena_ e indefesa menina mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo, e moveria o céu de lugar se fosse necessário só para tê-la de volta em seus braços.

# - Sesshoumaru, vamos ao meu escritório um segundo. – Pediu Bankotsu que subia as escadas seguido de seu pai e Tanaka.

Assim que ele fechou a porta do escritório Sho perguntou:

# - Descobriu alguma coisa?

# - Sim, eu tive que reler esse arquivo varias vezes, mais ao que parece, o Onigumo e hemofílico. Foi algo que não descobriram na época, mas o Narak me contou achando que era irrelevante de que a Rin foi testada quando nasceu, já que e uma doença que passa de pai pra filho, e como a Elspeth não tinha, só pode ser ele quem tem. – Explicou Bankotsu.

# - É isso e importante saber, porque? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru sem entender.

# - Os hemofílicos precisam de transfusão de sangue com bastante freqüência. – Explicou Sho.

# - Exatamente, pelo padrão de vida organizada que o Onigumo levava, ele provavelmente mora perto de um hospital ou algum posto de saúde. Nos temos o DNA dele. Isso reduz muito os lugares onde ele pode estar Sesshoumaru. – Explicou Bankotsu.

# - Então qual é o próximo passo, Bankotsu? – Perguntou Tanaka.

# - Alertar os hospitais da região de Okinawa, e também aqui de Tókio e as adjacências. Só espero que o desgraçado não tenha saído do Japão. – Contou Bankotsu.

Sesshoumaru gostou da noticia, com a prisão dele. Rin poderia começar a confiar nele.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Suikotsu se levantou silenciosamente tomando cuidado pra não fazer barulho ao pisar nas folhas secas no chão, olhou para Kikyo ali deitada completamente nua, com a lua iluminando sua pele não muito bronzeada. Estava linda.

Virou-se de costas mais um aperto no peito o impediu de ir embora, ela o odiaria se ele a deixasse ali daquele modo especialmente por que já era de madrugada, e ventava um pouco.

Mais ela precisava ter uma lição de que não podia simplesmente brincar com ele a hora que quisesse.

Agachou ao seu lado e acariciou os negros cabelos dela e com cuidado conseguiu colocar um cordãozinho de ouro e bem delicado com um pequeno pingente em forma de estrela em volta de seu pescoço e sussurrou:

# - Feliz aniversário.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Estava uma bela manhã de sol a família estava reunida na sala, junto de Sango, Rin e Suikotsu, conversavam animadamente. Sho contava uma interessante e engraçada historia sobre Tanaka, que revirava os olhos a todo o momento, pelo amigo tentar sempre deixá-lo embaraçado.

Mais foram interrompidos quando a porta de vidro dos fundos se abriu e Kikyo entrou, o rosto vermelho de raiva, os cabelos despenteados com algumas folhas grudadas nele, a roupa um pouco suja de barro e amarrotada.

Ficaram todos em completo silêncio, olhando pra ela.

# - Você foi atropelada? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru sorrindo com a cena.

# - Você dormiu lá fora? – Perguntou Izara.

# - Claro que não, sendo a boa mãe que você é teria notado se não estivesse em casa. – Respondeu ela ironicamente.

# - Mais tem umas folhas no seu cabelo. – Notou Tanaka.

Não se surpreendeu com aquilo, não só entenderam a ironia dela, como também não notaram a ausência dela na hora do jantar, sentiu seu estomago revirar e a vontade de chorar subir, mais a segurou, não daria aquele gostinho a Suikotsu, não novamente.

Andou até ele que estava sentado no braço de um dos sofás com um sorriso de deboche na cara, e lhe deu um tapa no rosto, com tanta força que ouviu seu pulso estralar.

# - Que isso, Kikyo! – Exclamou Izara surpresa com a atitude dela.

# - Outch! – Proferiu Suikotsu tocando o próprio rosto.

# - Eu vou subir e tomar um banho, acho bom você se despedir do seu irmão Bankotsu, e encomendar um caixão, por que eu vou esfaquear ele assim que eu descer. – Falou Kikyo, Suikotsu olhou pra ela com remorso, sabia que aquilo faria ela o odiar pra sempre, mais agora já estava feito, além do mais sua vingança ainda não estava completa.

Kikyo virou-se de costas e andou em direção a escada, quando ouviu Suikotsu falar:

# - Obrigado pelo sexo, foi ótimo.

Lentamente ela se virou pra ele, sorrindo.

# - De nada.

Tudo voltou ao completo silêncio novamente até eles ouvirem a porta do quarto se fechar.

# - É bom você realmente se despedir do seu irmão, Bankotsu, por que eu não vou esperar ela descer pra esfaquear ele. – Falou Tanaka com a voz realmente muito seria.

# - Eu vou buscar a faca. – Falou Bankotsu se levantando do sofá, o que assustou um pouco Suikotsu. – O que fez a ela? – Perguntou Bankotsu bravo.

# - O que parece que eu fiz? – Perguntou Suikotsu respondendo o obvio.

# - Eu quero saber o que fez pra ela chegar a te bater. – Explicou Bankotsu.

# - Agente transou lá fora, atrás das arvores e ela acabou dormindo, e eu não a acordei. – Respondeu Suikotsu olhando para Tanaka com receio.

Não podia negar que o que fizera fora sacanagem da pesada, com toda certeza se tivesse uma filha, mataria sem dó o desgraçado que fizesse algo assim há ela.

# - Você há deixou dormir lá fora a noite toda? – Perguntou Izara preocupada.

# - Não achei que ela fosse acordar só de manhã. Me desculpa, Izara, eu só queria fazer com que ela sentisse o mesmo que eu senti quando ela me disse o mesmo dá outra vez. – Se desculpou.

# - Tio Tanaka, o Sr conhece a filha que tem. – Sesshoumaru riu. – Isso foi mais do que merecido.

# - Cala boca, Sesshoumaru. – Brigou Sho. – Eu também não gostei nada disso, Suikotsu. Não esperava algo assim de um homem da sua idade.

Suikotsu abriu a boca pra falar algo, mais não havia desculpa que concertasse aquilo.

# - Eu gosto dela. – Confessou.

# - E é assim que você demonstra? – Perguntou Tanaka.

# - Não acho que a atitude dele tenha sido certa também, Tanaka e nem acho que ela mereça isso, mais a Kikyo precisa de alguém que há faça acordar pra vida. – Tentou Izara a contornar a situação. – Talvez o Suikotsu esteja no caminho certo.

Caminho não, atalho. Atalho sem fim, como ela mesma dissera, e agora não conseguia achar novamente a estrada. Estava completamente perdido. Talvez até mesmo apaixonado.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

KikYo fechou a porta de seu quarto, e não agüentou mais, escorreu pela porta até sentar se no chão, chorou, por tudo que havia segurado por tantos anos.

Ainda não acreditava que ele havia deixado lá fora, escondeu o rosto nas mãos, e sentiu que sua testa estava quente, também depois de uma noite inteira ao relento e exposta ao frio da noite, não poderia resultar em outra coisa.

Todos esqueceram seu aniversário, não notaram sua ausência na casa, e dormirá ao relento. Fora realmente um ótimo presente de aniversário.

Levantou-se decidida a parar com as lágrimas. Afinal isso não era do feitio dela, ergueria a cabeça e resolveria tudo como sempre fizera: _sozinha!_

Viu sua imagem no espelho, os olhos inchados pelo choro. Só havia uma coisa que podia acabar com todo aquele sofrimento.

A navalha escondida dentro da caixinha azul. A retirou de lá e fechou a porta do armário, ao ver sua imagem novamente no espelhou, notou algo diferente.

Levou a mão até o pescoço onde tocou a corrente de ouro, pegou o pingente em forma de estrela e o arrumou.

_- - Aquele era o presente de Suikotsu_? – Pensou ela.

Teve vontade de arrancá-lo e jogá-lo pelo ralo, mais não o fez, de algum modo aquilo a deixou feliz.

Guardou a caixinha azul sem usá-la, sua cabeça explodia de dor, tudo que precisa era de um banho pra se sentir melhor.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

# - Kaede pode me trazer uma aspirina? – Pediu Kikyo após descer para sala.

Ainda estavam todos ali reunidos.

# - Não se senti bem filha? – Perguntou Izara que se levantou e foi medir a temperatura de Kikyo com mão, mais está não deixou empurrando a mão da mãe.

# - Eu to bem. Não venha bancar a boa mãe agora. É muito tarde pra isso. - Falou Kikyo grossa.

# - Não precisa falar assim! Como queria que eu soubesse que estava dormindo lá fora? – Perguntou Izara magoada.

Kikyo sorriu com ironia.

# - Queria que pelo menos se lembrasse que ontem foi meu aniversário. – Respondeu Kikyo deixando uma lágrima de raiva escorresse de seus olhos.

Izara levou as mãos à boca. Havia esquecido completamente. _**Novamente!**_

# - Oh, filha! Eu... eu... – O queixo de Izara tremeu e a magoa se instalou em sua garganta. – Agente pode fazer uma festa hoje! – disse Izara tentando não chorar.

# - Claro, como se fosse compensar alguma coisa! – Respondeu Kikyo após tomar a aspirina. – Além do mais eu nem sei porque eu fiquei magoada com isso. Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, não é mamãe?

Izara sentiu outra ferida se reabrir em seu peito pelo tom que ela usara ao falar "_mamãe_", foi dito com tanto ódio e rancor.

# - Vive dizendo que perdeu o crescimento da Kagome, mais também não viu isso de nenhum dos seus outros filhos, porque passava os dias chorando, e pelo quê? – Kikyo apontou para Kagome. - Kagome não te ama, eu nem consigo expressar o quanto isso me alegra!

Tanaka queria poder parar Kikyo, mas ele também esquecera, e pela expressão triste de Mirok também esquecerá assim como todos os outros.

# - Sinta-se feliz agora, por que ela não e a única! – Disse Kikyo finalizando tudo o que precisava ser dito, pelo menos pra mãe, olhou para o pai. – Se senti culpado o suficiente pra devolver a minha carteira agora?

Com as mãos tremulas Tanaka abriu a carteira e pegou o documento e lhe estendeu sem olhar pra ela. Assim que Kikyo o pegou seus olhos caíram sobre Mirok.

# - Eu peguei o seu cartão de credito. – Informou ela, virou as costas e saiu pela porta sem olhar pra a devastação que causou no lugar.

Mais cada um deles merecia sentir-se pior do que ela.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Notinha da autora:**_

Olha só são 01:27 da manhã de domingo, e amanhã eu tenho que acordar as 7:00 pra ir trabalhar, e estou aqui postando a fic, antes que alguém me mate. Não queria terminar a fic ali naquele ponto, queria causar mais danos aquela família, mais déia pro próximo, se não amanhã eu vou estar quebrada pra trabalhar.

Sei que demorei, mais não foi por querer, tenho pouco tempo pra ficar no PC. Espero que me perdoem!!

Agradeço a todas pelas reviews! Foi uma melhor que a outra.

Então no próximo capítulo teremos: Lembranças da infância, Muito amasso, mais lágrimas, vingança.

Bjos e até a próxima!


	19. Capítulo 19 Decisões acertadas

**

* * *

**

Um Lugar pra se chamar de Lar

* * *

**Capítulo 19 – Decisões acertadas.**

Sango se aproximou dele e sentou-se a seu lado no sofá das lembranças, sem dizer nada, o olhou pelos cantos dos olhos, seu semblante estava triste e parecia ferido.

# - Eu queria ficar um pouco sozinho, Sango. – Pediu Mirok vendo que a menina não sairia dali se ele não pedisse.

# - Tem certeza? Você já está aqui fora há umas quatro, e já são dez horas. – Respondeu Sango tocando lhe e o braço.

# - Tenho sim. – Concordou ele sem olhá-la. Talvez por que não queria que ela notasse que ele havia chorado.

Assim que a menina entrou na mansão seus pensamentos voaram novamente.

_**

* * *

**_

Flash Back – Doze anos atrás

* * *

Haviam duas crianças sentadas num banco de madeira em frente a um conservatório. A menina usava um coque para prender os cabelos, e um vestido rosa de bailarina. O rapazinho ao seu lado apenas lhe segurava a mão com força.

# - Ela vai chegar daqui a pouco, Kikyo. – Disse Mirok

# - Não vai, não. Ela esqueceu da gente de novo. – disse a pequena bailarina com a voz de choro.

# - A mamãe ta triste, por causa da imotto. Quando a Kagome voltar pra casa vai tudo voltar a ser como era antes. – disse Mirok tentando impedir que a irmã chorasse.

# - Você promete? – Perguntou ela erguendo o dedo minguinho.

Mirok sorriu e juntou seu próprio dedo ao dela, fazendo assim um pacto.

# - Prometo!

Os dois voltaram a ficar em silêncio, Mirok olhou para o fim da rua tentando avistar o carro da mãe, mais ele não parecia se aproximar.

# - Eu tive uma idéia. Que tal se agente fosse caminhando? – Perguntou ele se pondo de pé, pegou sua mochila e a jogou por sobre os ombros.

Kikyo fez cara feia pra ele depois de olhar o tamanho da avenida que eles teriam de cruzar e sabe se lá mais quantos quarteirões até chegarem em casa.

# - Vamos, vai eu carrego a sua mochila também. – Ofereceu ele vendo que não haveria outra saída.

# - Você sabe chegar até em casa? – Perguntou Kikyo preocupada, após colocar-se a caminhar ao lado do irmão.

# - Claro que eu sei, a mamãe traz agente por esse caminho desde que eu entrei no conservatório. – respondeu Mirok tranqüilizando a menina.

Após alguns passos em silêncio, Kikyo resolveu ariscar a perguntar:

# - Mirok? É se a mulher que roubou a imotto nunca a devolver pra gente, nossa família nunca mais vai voltar a ser o que era? – Perguntou a pequena menina.

# - Eu não sei Kikyo. Não devia pensar isso, ela vai voltar sim, e logo. – Respondeu Mirok confiando no que dizia.

# - E que desde que ela foi embora eu me sinto tão sozinha. – Confessou Kikyo.

Mirok parou de andar e segurou ambas as mãos da irmã.

# - Você pode sempre contar comigo, mesmo depois que a Kagome voltar, Ok? – Perguntou ele.

Kikyo sorriu com alegria e confirmou com a cabeça.

_**

* * *

**_

Fim do Flash Back

* * *

# - Mirok? – Chamou Kagome que havia sentado ao lado dele já algum tempo e não fora percebido.

Mirok a olhou com tristeza, e nada disse, talvez por falta de coragem, talvez por não saber o que dizer.

# - No que estava pensando? Você parecia tão longe. – Perguntou ela.

# - Na parte da minha infância onde você não esteve. – Respondeu ele sem dar mais detalhes.

Mirok se levantou do sofá sem dizer mais nada e entrou em casa. Kagome, porém, ficou ali pensativa, tinha raiva das coisas que haviam acontecido a aquela família por causa de seu seqüestro, indiretamente parecia que a culpa sempre se refletia nela, por não ter aquela família como sua, por não aceitar Izara como sua mãe.

_- - Pelo menos vocês tiveram um ao outro, eu vivi sozinha até a Rin e Sango chegarem. – Pensou Kagome se encolhendo num canto do sofá._

* * *

Bankotsu entrou em casa com o semblante triste, era trabalho dele lembrar Izara do aniversário dos filhos, por mais mórbido que parecesse, mais era necessário até mesmo lembrá-la de se levantar da cama todas as manhãs. Suikotsu ainda se encontrava ali, quieto em um canto assim como todos os outros se soubesse que ninguém havia se lembrado do aniversário de Kikyo teria avisado Bankotsu. Então fora por isso que ela pareceu tão surpresa quando ele lhe disse que havia lhe comprado um presente.

Sua alegria foi maior quando ela desceu do quarto após o banho e não lhe atirará a correntinha no rosto.

# - E então? – Perguntou Izara para o marido.

# - Ela está no apartamento dela, disse que não vem pra casa hoje e talvez nem amanhã. – Respondeu Bankotsu indo se sentar ao lado da esposa no sofá passou a mão por cima de seus ombros e a trouxe de encontro ao seu peito.

# - Será que é bom deixá-la sozinha assim? – Perguntou Izara procurando por proteção nos braços do marido.

# - Ela não estava sozinha, tinha um rapaz lá com ela. – Respondeu Bankotsu um pouco chateado.

# - Que rapaz? – Perguntou Tanaka com raiva.

# - Não sei, Tanaka, acha mesmo que ela quis me apresentá-lo? – Perguntou Bankotsu irônico.

# - Não é possível que a Kikyo esteja fazendo isso pra nos atingir. – Resmungou Tanaka

# - Não acredito que seja para atingir a nos. – Falou Bankotsu olhando para Suikotsu, que percebeu o olhar acusador do irmão.

# - Oh tia eu posso dormir no quarto da Kagome essa noite? – Pediu InuYasha olhando-a no sofá pela vidraça.

# - Você deve estar brincando, InuYasha! – Falou Tanaka se levantando furioso do sofá.

# - Eu não vou fazer nada, tio. Olha, ela não me parece muito bem. – Pediu Inuyasha pra que ele olhasse para a menina.

Tanaka chegou até a vidraça e viu a menina sentada no sofá das lembranças, abraçando os joelhos e com os olhos fechados. Não foi capaz de lhe dar uma resposta, apenas lhe confirmou com um olhar. InuYasha olhou para Izara e ganhou dela o mesmo olhar.

Sem demora InuYasha foi até o jardim, e trouxe Kagome para dentro, puxando a pela mão, parecia um pouco envergonhada e receosa. Mais subiu para o quarto junto dele. Tanaka e Suikotsu foram embora pra suas casas e o mesmo restou para Sango e Rin, não que o desfecho do dia tenha sido o melhor mais pelo menos evitou que Sesshoumaru se aproximasse dela.

Aos restantes moradores da mansão tudo que restou foi irem pra seus quartos e dormirem. Pensariam amanhã em um modo de contornar toda aquela situação de abandono.

Izara deitou-se na cama após um banho demorado de banheira que receberá do marido, mais mesmo com o corpo relaxado, não conseguia dormir. Não conseguia deixar de ouvir as palavras de Kikyo martelarem em sua cabeça todo o tempo, imaginando nas coisas horríveis que Kikyo pensava e sentia naquele momento.

Levantou-se da cama agoniada com aqueles pensamentos, sem fazer barulho algum foi até o closet e vestiu a primeira roupa que viu e saiu do quarto pegando as chaves do carro e do apartamento de Kikyo, não conseguiria esperar até que ela voltasse pra que conversassem.

Desceu as escadarias e pra sua surpresa Kagome estava sentada na sala olhando para lago através da vidraça.

# - O que faz aqui uma hora dessas, querida? – Perguntou Izara nas costas de Kagome, pode perceber que a menina passará a mão sobre os olhos antes de olhar pra ela.

# - Eu não consegui dormir. Você vai sair? – Perguntou Kagome reparando na roupa de Izara.

# - Eu preciso ver e falar com a minha menina ou meu coração nunca mais terá paz. – Respondeu Izara sem deixar de notar os olhos marejados de lágrimas de Kagome. – Você avisa o Bankotsu caso ele acorde?

# - Sim, pode deixar.

# - Obrigada. – Izara se aproximou e deu um beijo na testa de Kagome e saiu pelo corredor aonde se levava à porta da garagem.

* * *

Izara virou a chave da porta tentando não fazer barulho, tentou ouvir os sons do apartamento, já que não queria surpreender a filha com um homem no quarto. Mais ao se aproximar do sofá de cor vinho da sala de estar viu que o rapaz jazia ali, havia uma manta grossa por cima de seu corpo, não se surpreendeu ao reconhecê-lo, tratava-se de Kino um antigo amigo de balada de Kikyo, que ainda por cima era gay.

Sorriu divertida ao pensar que Bankotsu falara que ela estava com um homem no quarto apenas para se vingar de Suikotsu.

Entrou devagar pela porta entre aberta do quarto principal do apartamento. A cama de lençóis de seda preta, bem típico do gosto de Kikyo. E quanto à menina se encontrava deitada, aparentemente tendo um sonho perturbado, pois mantinha a expressão fechada e enrugava sua testa e também respirava com rapidez.

Izara afastou os lençóis e retirou os sapatos, deitando-se ao lado da filha. Encostando-se a suas costas e lhe afagando os cabelos, como por mágica aquele contato entre mãe e filha pareceu acalmar o sono da garota.

# - Minha menina... – Sussurrou Izara em seu ouvido.

Kikyo lentamente despertou sentido alguém junto à cama com ela.

# - Kino? – Chamou ela sonolenta.

Mais ao se virar encontrou apenas os olhos magoados e cheios de culpa de sua querida mãe.

# - O que faz aqui? – Perguntou ela com raiva após virar as costas para Izara novamente.

Izara passou o braço por cima do corpo da filha colando seu rosto ao dela.

# - Por que eu sabia que você precisava de um colinho de mãe. – Respondeu Izara tragando o cheirinho da filha.

# - Eu disse que e tarde pra você tentar bancar a super mãe. – Falou Kikyo ríspida.

# - Eu não sei quantas vezes eu já prometi que nunca mais esqueceria seu aniversário. Por tanto não o farei de novo. A minha mãe costumava dizer que os filhos só aprendem a ser filhos depois que são pais. E eu não posso deixar de concordar com isso agora.

# - Kagome e mãe é não sabe ser filha! – Disse Kikyo ríspida.

# - Sim, ela sabe, mais da mãe que ela considera sua. Você me viu por todos esses anos, chorando pelo desaparecimento da sua irmã, e só existe uma coisa pior do que perder um filho. – Izara fez uma pausa tentando controlar a emoção. – E perder dois. O fato da Kagome não amar a mim como mãe me dói mais do que a própria falta dela por todos esses anos, você sabe muito bem disso, Kikyo... – Izara se engasgou com o choro preso em sua garganta. – É eu não agüentaria perder o amor de mais um dos meus filhos.

Kikyo virou-se para fitar a mãe em lágrimas com a mão na boca tentando evitar os soluços.

# - Então para de magoar a si mesma tentando e forçando se aproximar dela. Ela sabe que é amada por toda a família, e virá a nos por conta própria. – Falou Kikyo.

# - Então é por isso que agi tentando não ser irmã dela? – Perguntou Izara compreendendo um pouco a filha.

# - Não é só por isso. – Respondeu Kikyo erguendo uma das mãos para enxugar as lágrimas no rosto da mãe.

Izara pensou em questionar pelo que mais seria, mais sabia que Kikyo não responderia então apenas aproveitou a oportunidade pra abraçar a filha o mais apertado que pode.

* * *

# - Mais como assim você a viu sair de madrugada? – Questionou Bankotsu zangado para Kagome que brincava com Pumpkin.

# - Ela foi falar com a Kikyo. O que queria que eu fizesse? – Perguntou Kagome sem deixar de entreter sua filha.

# - Talvez me acordado! – Respondeu Bankotsu exasperado. – Não sabe o perigo que é sair por ai de madruga ainda por cima grávida.

# - Bankotsu, não me enche ta! - Respondeu Kagome ríspida, não disposta a receber um sermão pelo que não merecia. – Ela precisava se resolver com a Kikyo, eu no lugar dela teria feito o mesmo.

Naquela hora a porta da frente se fechou revelando a presença de Izara e Kikyo.

# - Oh, Izara que irresponsabilidade sua sair no meio da noite e sozinha! – Brigou Bankotsu após receber um abraço do marido.

# - Como Kagome disse eu precisava me resolver com a minha filha. – Respondeu ela lhe acalmando.

# - Então a filha pródiga retorna ao lar. – Brincou Mirok um pouco sem graça.

# - O que comprou pra mim? – Perguntou ela indiferente.

# - Você levou meu cartão de crédito e ainda queria um presente! – Falou Mirok divertido, mais foi buscar um pacote embrulhado deixado em cima da mesinha.

Kikyo olhou para Suikotsu e lhe sorriu passando os dedos pela correntinha de ouro que ele lhe dera. Apesar de estranha a reação dela ele não se importou, alias gostou do fato dela não estar mais furiosa com ele.

Ela sentou-se no sofá ao lado dele após receber o presente de Mirok e abriu a caixinha, não se espantou ao ver o conteúdo dela.

# - Eu nunca vou entender o significado dos seus presentes. – Disse Kikyo erguendo uma calcinha vermelha fio dental com algumas plumas na frente.

InuYasha caiu na risada.

# - É bem sexy, com certeza. – Falou Suikostu tentando conter as imagens eróticas de Kikyo usando apenas aquela calcinha de sua mente.

# - É pra você usar com o cara que estava com você ontem. – Respondeu Mirok olhando de lado para Suikotsu, deixando claro que não era um presente para ele.

# - É mais fácil ele querer usar do que a Kikyo! – Brincou Izara rindo.

# - Eu tava pensando a mesma coisa. – Disse Kikyo rindo junto da mãe.

Mirok franziu o cenho. Kikyo devolveu a peça à caixa e a fechou.

# - Era o Kino quem estava com ela ontem. – Revelou Izara observando Bankotsu bufar irritado.

# - O que fazia com o Kino? Brincaram de casinha? – Perguntou InuYasha divertido enquanto Suikotsu, Kagome, Sango e Rin boiavam na conversa.

# - Quem é Kino? – Perguntou Rin por fim.

# - Ele joga no mesmo time que o Jakotsu. – Respondeu Sesshoumaru de alguma forma tentando criar um meio de conversar com ela.

# - Só que ele não e tão afeminado quanto o Jakotsu. – Explicou Mirok um pouco melhor.

# - Se olhar de longe ele ate parece homem mesmo. – Brincou InuYasha.

# - Só por que ele e homossexual não significa que não seja homem, InuYasha. – Ralhou Kikyo. – Mais sabe isso me dá uma boa idéia. Eu bem que podia arranjar um encontro entre o Kino e Jakotsu.

# - Oh! – Exclamou InuYasha com cara de nojo. – Que não seja aqui em casa, por favor!

Suikotsu viu Kikyo lhe sorrir mais uma vez em sua direção e sentiu seu coração dispara de alegria, ainda não entendia como kikyo havia se tornando tão importante em sua vida em tão pouco tempo.

# - Coitado do Suikotsu. – Sussurrou Inuyasha para Mirok. Mais Kagome e Sango que estavam ao seu lado ouviram também.

# - Coitado, por que? A Kikyo ta sorrindo pra ele o tempo todo isso não deve ser ruim. – Sussurrou Kagome de volta.

# - Lembra quando eu dei um bolo na Sango no nosso primeiro encontro, e você ligou pra ela dizendo que tinha um plano pra se vingar? – Questionou Mirok a lembrando. – Presta atenção no sorriso dela. Foi o mesmo que você fez aquele dia.

Kagome imediatamente olhou para Kikyo e focalizou sua boca, o sorriso dela era largo mais havia algo. Algo que ela conhecia. Malicia e vingança.

# - Entendeu agora? – Questionou Mirok, mais não havia necessidade de resposta.

Tanto Kagome quanto Sango haviam entendido o sorriso, e gostaram. Kikyo se mostrava uma verdadeira Tennyo. Que não deixa nenhum homem brincar com ela, e cada um que comete esse erro deve pagar caro.

Após o almoço todos se reuniram na sala de visitas novamente para conversarem. Izara parecia agitada e meio perturbada, havia tomado a decisão mais difícil de toda a sua vida: Abriria mão de sua filha.

Em prol da felicidade dela, não fora à primeira vez que a virá chorando daquela maneira, e sua conversa com Kikyo na noite passada clareou sua idéias, e tomou sua decisão.

# - Kagome? – Chamou Izara tomando coragem de pedir a atenção da filha.

# - O que foi? – Perguntou Kagome vendo o semblante magoado da mulher. Será que era por causa dela?

# - Bom, você se lembra do que agente tinha concordado quando veio morar aqui? – Questionou Izara vendo a menina confirmar com um aceno de cabeça. – Queríamos que você se adaptasse a família, é isso não aconteceu.

InuYasha olhou pra namorada de esguelha, não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa, o que sua tia queria afinal?

# - Você estava chorando ontem à noite, é e obvio pra mim que ainda não foi embora por não querer nos magoar. Você é mãe e sabe o que isso causaria a nós. Então pra evitar que se sinta culpada eu vou decidir por você. – Izara fez uma pausa para evitar o choro a todo custo.

Kagome não dizia nada apenas a olhava fixamente nos olhos e torcia as mãos uma na outra.

# - Quero que volte pra sua casa. – Finalizou Izara.

# - Mais tia ela está em casa! – Falou InuYasha se levantando exasperado do sofá.

# - Não InuYasha. Por que não pergunta a ela mesma o que quer fazer. – Pediu Izara com sua suave voz calma.

InuYasha se virou para Kagome e fitou com intensidade o azul de seus olhos, e soube da resposta no momento em que ela desviou o olhar. Ela realmente queria ir embora dali.

# - Eu não acredito nisso Kagome, quer mesmo ir embora? – perguntou InuYasha com a voz alterada.

# - Inuyasha! – Brigou Inu-Tay**Sho**. – Não percebi que sua tia fez isso pra que Kagome não se sinta culpada e você está fazendo exatamente o contrario, meu filho.

Inuyasha se sentou fitando o pai com raiva.

# - É por que eu quero que ela se sinta assim. – respondeu ele ríspido sem encostar-se nas costas do sofá e se aproximar de Kagome.

# - Pois, eu concordo com a Izara. – Esbravejou Sho. – Não só pelo fato dela não estar feliz aqui, como também pelo relacionamento de vocês que está indo rápido de mais, vocês brigam constantemente e agora está agindo como se estivesse se divorciando dela. Amadureça antes de pensar que isso que vocês tem agora e uma vida de casado, pois está longe de ser!

InuYasha se calou diante do sermão do pai, nunca o vira falar daquele jeito antes, mais não conseguia imaginar por que a vida de casado seria tão diferente do que ele e Kagome estavam tendo agora, a única diferença e que eles não precisariam se esconder sempre que quisessem se amar. Vendo que não havia como argumentar, ele se levantou e se retirou da sala indo fechar se na escuridão de seu quarto.

Izara não deixou de perceber a lágrima solitária que pingou dos olhos de Kagome, mais a limpou sem lhe dar a chance de descer pelo rosto.

# - Filha? – Chamou Izara novamente. Kagome a olhou com tristeza nos olhos. – Não quero que de maneira nenhuma se sinta expulsa dessa casa. Como nos sempre dissemos a você e a suas irmãs, as portas dessa casa estão sempre abertas.

Izara se levantou do lugar onde estava e foi se sentar no lugar vago que InuYasha deixara.

# - Eu tomei essa decisão por que alguém que te ama muito me disse que nos devemos forçar um relacionamento com você e sim esperar que você venha até nos por livre e espontânea vontade. – Izara abraçando a pelos ombros e a trouxe junto ao peito o máximo que pode, já que a barriga de sete meses dificultava um pouco. – Além disso, sei que sentirá falta desse hospício e virá sempre pra ver o InuYasha.

# - Se ele me perdoar, não é? – Respondeu ela tocando o braço de Izara com carinho, ela levantou os olhos e ficou o castanho escuro dos olhos da mãe biológica. – Obrigada Izara.

* * *

Kagome deixou os outros na sala conversando e foi em seu quarto arrumar algumas roupas que queria levar pra casa de Narak, se sentia muito mal por deixá-los, também por que realmente gostava daquele "hospício" mais queria mesmo voltar pra casa, e como Izara dissera ia sentir falta daquele lugar. Mais assim seria melhor pra todos.

Na mesma hora InuYasha entrou em seu quarto em silêncio, e em silencio ficou, sentou-se na poltrona no canto e a observou colocar algumas roupas dentro de uma pequena mala.

Pelo menos ela não estava levando tudo, o que era um bom sinal que voltaria sempre, tinha que admitir que havia agido errado.

# - Agente tem brigado tanto assim quanto o meu pai falou? – Questionou ele depois de um tempo.

# - Outro dia você gritou comigo por que eu cheguei tarde do colégio, InuYasha. Tem que admitir que agente tem agido como se fosse casado. – Respondeu ela escolhendo bem as palavras.

# - Eh, eu já admiti isso. – Sorriu ele um pouco sem graça. – Só achei ruim por que agente vai se ver menos agora.

# - Talvez isso acabe com as brigas, por que sempre que nos formos se ver vamos estar com saudade demais pra brigar. – Disse Kagome indo até ele e sentou em seu colo.

InuYasha sorriu tentando ser compreensivo. E lhe acariciou o rosto e depois a beijou. Como ela dissera talvez essa mudança só melhorasse tudo.

* * *

Mirok aproveitou que estavam todos conversando na sala e puxou discretamente Sango até a sala de televisão fechou a porta.

# - Que foi Mirok? Que me contar alguma coisa? – Perguntou Sango imaginando que esse fosse o caso já que ele parecia querer algum tipo de discrição enquanto a puxava para a outra sala.

Doce engano.

Tudo que ela viu foi Mirok avançar na sua direção e a beijar com desejo, fazendo ambos caírem deitados no sofá. Com toda certeza isso era melhor do que qualquer segredo.

Sango sentia seu corpo queimar pelos lugares onde Mirok passava a mão, a sensação de sentir seu corpo queimar de desejo era indescritível.

Sem saber como viu suas mãos abrirem os botões da camiseta azul escura que ele usava e acariciar com volúpia, e estremeceu ao sentir sua mão em contato com os poucos pelos que Mirok tinha no peito. Mais ela queria mais do que sentir apenas as mãos, abriu os botões da própria blusa branca de renda e expostos os seios, e o puxou contra o seu corpo.

Gemeu alto ao sentir os bicos de seus seios sensíveis pelo prazer, roçarem contra o corpo dele. Sentia a virilidade dele pulsando contra sua púbis, e o frenesi dos corpos a enlouquecendo.

Mirok estava surpreso com as próprias ações de Sango. E Deus como era bom sentir aqueles seios maduros contra sua pele, por descontentamento dela, soltou lhe a boca e abocanhou um dos mamilos. Enquanto sua mão cuidava com mesmo esforço do outro seio.

Com a mão livre ele puxou a perna dela pra cima, e desceu acariciando por dentro de sua saia, suas coxas até as nádegas onde deu um ligeiro apertão. Sango apertou sua cabeça contra o outro seio convidando a explorá-lo também.

Como podia se perder em uma loucura dessas em tão poucos minutos, nem mesmo ela se reconhecia, mais estava bom demais pra pará-lo na verdade seu copo só pedia por mais.

Moveu os quadris tentando sentir mais perto de si a virilidade dele, mais a calça jeans que ele usava não proporcionava um contato maior, sendo assim levou as mãos até o zíper da calça e a abriu, não o teria feito tão rápido se soubesse que ele estava sem cueca.

Seu pênis desceu pela abertura do zíper, e Sango sentiu um pingo quente vindo dele cair sobre suas coxas, mais não se importou. Ela usou a perna pra apertar o corpo dele contra o seu e moveu os quadris, Mirok soltou um gemido rouco e quase perdeu a concentração no que fazia, agora sim conseguia sentir a virilidade dele perto o bastante, se não fosse pela intrusa calcinha de pano que ela usava o sentira mais perto ainda, mais era melhor mantê-la se não sua entrega seria total.

Sango moveu mais uma vez os quadris e Mirok quase lhe mordeu o seio, tamanha era sua excitação.

# - Sango assim eu vou acabar gozando em cima de você. – sussurrou ele quase inaudível.

Mais ela realmente não se importou, queria apenas continuar aquele frenesi de corpos e sentir aliviada da pressão que havia entre suas pernas.

# - Me aperta mais Mirok. – Pediu ela entre gemidos.

Sem conseguir resistir ele fez o que era pedido, apertou a contra ele o máximo que pode, enquanto ela continuava a se esfregar contra ele. Mirok perdeu o ar, no momento que percebeu ela perdendo o controle do próprio corpo e tremer de prazer. Não houve como se segurar ejaculou sobre ela derramando todo o prazer acumulado.

Após desabar exausto sobre ela. Conseguiu arrumar forçar pra se desculpar.

# - Me desculpa, Sango eu não consegui me segurar.

# - Não faz mal. – Respondeu ela ofegante, enquanto acariciava os cabelos deles. – Gostei de você ter sentido tanto prazer quanto eu.

* * *

Na sala de visitas Tanaka já havia chegado e já estava a par da saída de Kagome da casa, e também concordou com essa decisão. Ele ria mais do falava percebendo a altura que Sho tentava falar com a ajuda de Bankotsu para tentarem abafar os gemidos que vinham da sala de televisão.

Izara tamborilava os dedos no braço do sofá irritada, era obvio que eles não conseguiram obter o desejado, ela sabia o que acontecia lá dentro mais se controlava pra não ir até lá e acabar com a festinha dos dois.

Afinal ela sabia que eles eram adolescentes e como e bom namorar assim. Mais aquela era uma casa de respeito, e já havia agüentado de mais.

# - Oh calem a boca vocês dois! – Resmungou Izara levantando-se do sofá e indo até a sala de televisão.

# - Izara, espera. – Pediu Tanaka com a voz alto desejando que o filho o tivesse ouvido, segurou a mão de Izara antes que ela alcançasse a maçaneta da porta da sala de televisão. – Vai fazê-los passar vergonha, não sabe como estão vestidos.

Izara usou a outra mão que estava livre e empurrou a porta com força até ela bater na parede do outro lado.

Mirok estava em cima de Sango e ela com as pernas em volta de sua cintura.

# - Seus dois sem vergonhas! – Brigou ela entrando na sala.

Mirok caiu do sofá com a surpresa, imediatamente Sango ficou de pé e fechou o mais rápido que pode sua blusa. Mirok conseguiu se levantar mais ficou de costas pra poder fechar o zíper se sua calça.

# - Izara calma, eles só estavam namorando. – Pediu Tanaka. IzaYo apareceu também que estava tão irritada quanto Izara, Sho e Bankotsu vieram atrás dela.

# - Como assim calma Tanaka. Se a Sango fosse a sua filha você estaria matando o Mirok agora. – Brigou IzaYo.

Tanaka não discordou com as palavras dela afinal era mesmo verdade. Então achou melhor se calar.

# - Você não tem respeito algum pela sua mãe, Mirok. Quantas vezes eu já disse aqui não e lugar pra fazer isso, quando vocês forem casados e tiverem a própria casa de vocês, tudo bem. Mais isso aqui e uma falta de consideração e respeito. – Disse Izara exasperada.

Sango estava mais vermelha do que um pimentão e Mirok se culpou por ter sido ele quem a colocara nessa situação embaraçosa.

# - Por acaso quando tiverem seus filhos, iram aceitar esse tipo de coisa na casa de vocês? – Questionou IzaYo ao lado da irmã.

No momento que estava se agarrando a Mirok parecia que tudo havia desaparecido, e somente eles existiam, mais agora pensando bem realmente era uma falta de respeito, e não ela não toleraria esse tipo de comportamento de seus filhos tampouco. Tentou criar coragem pra encarar Izara e falou.

# - Não, eu não aceitaria, Izara. Me desculpa não vai acontecer mais. – Respondeu Sango abaixando e fitando o chão, estava tão envergonhada que sentia uma lágrima querer descer por seus olhos.

Mirok se amaldiçoou em pensamento por ter feito a namorada passar por tanta vergonha.

# - Eu não posso castigar você Sango, mais você Mirok está de castigo por um mês! – Continuou Izara brigando mais dessa vez Tanaka resolveu interceder.

# - Não Izara, a vergonha que vocês fez eles passarem já e castigo suficiente. A Sango e boa garota e disse que não vai acontecer mais, acho que agente pode dar um voto de confiança pros dois, não acha? Afinal cada um tem o seu apartamento pra fazer isso em privacidade. – Tanaka arriscou. Olhando para o filho. – Mirok?

# - É mãe agente não vai fazer mais isso. – Respondeu mirok um pouco contrariado por ter sido Tanaka quem o ajudará.

# - Está certo. – Izara concordou. – Mais não terão uma segunda chance, estão avisados!

* * *

# - Que gritaria é essa lá em baixo? – Perguntou Kagome no topo da escada junto a InuYasha, a Kikyo que subia pro quarto puxando Suikotsu pela mão.

# - A mamãe pegou a sua irmãzinha e o Mirok quase transando na sala de televisão. – Informou Kikyo ao passar por eles.

# - E aonde vocês vão? – Questionou InuYasha atônico sabendo qual a intenção de Kikyo.

# - Vamos fazer o mesmo no meu quarto! – respondeu ela com um sorriso travesso nos lábios. – Tente nos acobertar. – Pediu ela antes de fechar a porta do quarto.

# - A Kikyo não tem juízo nenhum! – Exclamou InuYasha ainda ouvindo a discussão que ocorria lá em baixo.

Kagome deu de ombros, afinal ela e InuYasha já cansaram de tanto fazer amor escondidos pela casa.

* * *

Com toda aquela confusão. Sesshoumaru e Rin acabaram ficando sozinhos na sala em um desconfortável silêncio. Pra ele era uma oportunidade de conversar com ela, mais não sabia por onde começar.

# - Então? – Sesshoumaru clareou a garganta. – Como foi na clinica?

Ele se arrependeu no memento seguinte, não exatamente por ai que queria começar.

# - Foi bom, a muita recreação pra se distrair. – Respondeu Rin sem olhá-lo.

# - Que bom. – disse Sesshoumaru tornando a deixar o silêncio tomar conta. Não agüentando mais ele perguntou: - Ainda não confia em mim, Rin?

Rin finalmente virou os olhos pra ele, abriu a boca pra responder mais InuYasha e Kagome entraram na sala no momento e ela virou o rosto pra outro lado.

# - O que o Mirok e a Sango fizeram? – Questionou InuYasha sem perceber que os tinha atrapalhado.

# - Não sei mais dava pra ouvir os gemidos deles daqui. – Respondeu Sesshoumaru com rispidez.

Kagome olhou pra irmã, notando o semblante perturbado dela. Mais também não teve oportunidade de responder, os adultos da casa voltavam pra sala meio que escoltando os dois namorados.

Izara sentou-se aborrecida no sofá junto de Izayo igualmente irritada.

# - Eu acho que já ta na hora da gente ir embora – Falou Rin notando a vergonha que Sango sentia naquele momento. - Você vem com agente Kagome?

# - Não, vou ficar o resto do fim de semana aqui, amanhã à noite eu vou. – Respondeu ela pra alegria de InuYasha.

# - Eu levo vocês. – disse Mirok tocando no cotovelo de Sango e a levando a até a porta.

Assim que a porta se fechou Tanaka comentou:

# - Olha só como deixou a menina.

# - Não começa de novo Tanaka. – Brigou Izara terminando o assunto.

# - Hei... – grunhiu Bankotsu olhando ao redor. – Cadê o Suikotsu?

# - A Kikyo também não está mais! – Observou izara já pronta pra arrumar outra briga com os filhos.

InuYasha jogou um olhar pra Sesshoumaru que resolveu não abrir o jogo. Sabia que Kikyo havia levado Suikotsu pra quarto pra se vingar e não pra transar com ele, e ele queria saber no que isso resultaria.

# - Ele foi embora. – Respondeu Sesshoumaru tentando parecer casual.

# - É a Kikyo? – Questionou Tanaka.

# - Foi pro quarto, sei lá. – Tornou ele a responder.

* * *

# - Não acredito que tenha bebida escondida aqui! – Falou Suikotsu sentado na ponta da cama de Kikyo. Ela levou o copo à boca e fingiu tomar o liquido mais na verdade só lhe molharam os lábios.

Ofertou o copo a ele que o virou de uma vez.

# - Você pareci nervoso. – Notou Kikyo sentando-se no colo dele com uma perna de cada lado.

# - Considerando a bronca que o seu irmão e a Sango acabaram de receber, acho perigoso fazer isso aqui. – Respondeu ele enlaçando a pela cintura e a apertando mais contra o corpo.

# - O perigoso não te deixa excitado? – sussurrou Kikyo mordendo lhe o lóbulo da orelha. Espalmou as mãos no peito poderoso dele e acariciou seus músculos por cima da camiseta.

# - Não, mais você deixa. – Respondeu ele com um sorriso sensual nos lábios. Segurou no queixo de Kikyo e lhe deu beijo ardente nos lábios. Ela lançou um gemido quase inaudível. O corpo dele ficou quente e excitado.

Mais de repente sentiu sua cabeça girar, soltou a boca de Kikyo e tocou a cabeça, depois olhou pra ela, com os olhos piscando. Tudo mais que ouviu foi.

# - Bons sonhos! – e aquele sorriso travesso se apagar na escuridão que ele mergulhará.

* * *

Domingo de manhã, quando Kikyo acordou, já estavam todos na mesa tomando café da manhã, incluindo os dois carrapatos que Kagome chamava de irmã.

Sentou-se a mesa dando bom dia a todos e tomou café com calma e alegria, sentia-se realizada, havia se vingado de Suikotsu e Kagome estava indo embora. Mais ainda seria melhor quando Suikotsu acordasse e visse o estrago que ela havia lhe proporcionado.

Seria muito divertido.

Pouco tempo depois já estavam todos reunidos na sala como era costume nos fins de semana. Quando um grito de dor ecoou por toda a casa. Bankotsu se levantou alarmado, conhecia aquela voz.

# - Foi só impressão minha ou foi o Suikotsu quem gritou? – Questionou Bankotsu olhando pro andar de cima da casa.

# - Não, foi ele sim, ele dormiu no meu quarto ontem à noite. – Informou ela com naturalidade.

# - Como assim ele dormiu no seu quarto! – Izara exasperou. – Será que o aconteceu ontem ente a Sango e O Mirok não foi suficiente pra todos vocês se darem conta que é proibido sexo dentro dessa casa.

# - O que é sexo, mamãe? – Perguntou Pumpkin com sua voz infantil, deixando o rosto de Izara vermelho.

# - Algo que eu espero que você descubra só depois dos vinte anos, ou talvez mais. – Respondeu Kagome brincando com a filha.

# - Ta bom. – concordou Pumpkin voltando à atenção pra sua bonequinha.

# - Ah, qual é mamãe acha mesmo que eu fiz isso com ele depois do que ele fez comigo no meu aniversario! – Respondeu Kikyo com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

# - Oh, meu deus! O que fez a ele Kikyo? – Perguntou Bankotsu agora preocupado com o irmão.

# - Nada permanecer. Fisicamente pelo menos, por que eu tenho certeza que ele vai se lembrar disso pra sempre. – Respondeu ela entre risos.

Naquela hora viu Suikotsu no topo da escada, um pouco encurvado e tentando descer as escadas. Bankotsu foi ao seu encontro e tentou ajudá-lo a descer, achou estranho o irmão estar encurvado e tentou lhe endireitar as costas mais Suikotsu gritou de dor.

# - O que ela fez pra você? – Questionou ele assim que o sentou no sofá.

# - Nada. – Suikotsu secou o suor do rosto com a palma da mão e lançou um olhar furioso para ela. – Mais eu juro que vou matá-la dessa vez.

# - Uh, que medo. Vai ter que correr atrás de mim pra me pegar. Pena que você não pode, não é mesmo? – Zombou ela com alegria. – A menos e claro que queira perder os seus testículos.

# - O que é testículos, mamãe? – Perguntou Pumpkin de novo.

# - Não é nada, Abby? Pode levá-la. – Pediu Kagome.

# - Não mesmo, eu quero ver isso. – Brincou Abby olhando pra Suikotsu.

Bankotsu olhou para o irmão horrorizado, tentando não pensar no pior.

# - O que... que... ela fez com os... os seus... testículos? – Perguntou Bankotsu novamente receoso.

# - Eu não quero falar sobre isso? É culpa minha afinal, por ter me envolvido com uma criança imatura! – Brigou ele alterado olhando pra ela. Aquilo não afetou Kikyo que ainda sorria vitoriosa.

# - Como se o que você tivesse sido muito maduro também, Suikotsu. Então não me venha bancar o homem maduro agora! – Kikyo retrucou.

# - O que fez afinal, Kikyo? – Perguntou Sho.

# - Ela colou os meus testículos nas minhas pernas. – Respondeu Suikotsu.

No mesmo instante todos os homens na sala retraíram suas pernas e soltaram um gemido de dor, como se soubesse a dor que ele sentia. Mais Kagome, Sango, Rin e Abby caiam na risada.

# - Meu Deus! Agente tem que ir pra um pronto socorro. – Falou Bankotsu imaginando a dor que o irmão sentia.

# - Não, eu consigo me livrar disso sozinho! Não quero que ninguém veja o que essa maluca me fez! – Disse Suikotsu bravo pelas risadas das garotas.

# - Ah, que pena, você não queria que ninguém visse, por que eu tirei uma foto, da minha obra de arte! – Falou Kikyo tirando uma fotografia de dentro do bolso da calça.

# - Me deixa ver isso. – Pediu Rin arrancando a foto da mão de Kikyo. Assim que a olhou ela caiu na gargalhada. Enquanto Suikotsu arregalava os olhos surpresa. – Ah, olha só que gracinha ela fez um rostinho. – Disse Rin mostrando a foto pra Kagome.

Sesshoumaru ficou surpreso por Rin ter aprovado a travessura de Kikyo, podia esperar algo assim de Sango, pelo que ela havia feito a Mirok, mais não de Rin que sempre se mostrava ser mais dócil que a irmã, mais pelo visto não era assim.

Kagome também gargalhou com a imagem e a deu pra Sango observar, os olhos dela se arregalaram e depois caiu na risada também.

# - Kikyo eu tenho que confessar que eu nunca gostei de você, mais a partir de hoje eu virei sua fã. – Falou Rin pra Kikyo.

# - Obrigada, eu posso te ensinar a fazer se quiser causar algum dano assim ao Sesshoumaru, ele também mereci afinal. – Ofereceu Kikyo pela primeira vez gostando das irmãs de Kagome.

# - E uma boa idéia, mais não quero te copiar, se tiver outra idéia assim, eu ia adorar saber. – Respondeu Rin olhando pra Sesshoumaru que por instinto cruzou as pernas acreditando poder se proteger.

# - Eu vou pensar em algo bem eficiente, Rin. – Respondeu Kikyo.

# - Oh, meninas parem com isso. – Izara arrancou a foto das mãos de Sango. – O Suikotsu deve estar morto de dor e... – Izara olhou pra foto, tentou segurar mais riu discretamente. – Isso com certeza é um nariz bem... grande.

# - Serio, me deixa ver também. – Pediu IzaYo movendo a foto na mão de Izara para o seu lado.

Bankotsu arregalou os olhos assim com Sho.

# - Alguma coisa ele tinha que ter de bom, não é mamãe? – brincou Kikyo ao lado das duas.

# - Ah, isso aqui e muito mais do que bom! – respondeu Izara.

# - Izara! – Exclamou Bankotsu.

# - O que? – Só então ela notará o que falara na frente do marido, esticou o braço e lhe entregou a foto um pouco ruborizada.

Bankotsu observou a foto, ergueu uma sobrancelha e depois desdenhou.

# - Nem e lá grande coisa. – Comentou ele chateado.

# - Bankotsu! Que fazer o favor de rasgar isso! – Pediu Suikotsu bravo.

Sem esperar Bankotsu rasgou o máximo que pode a foto.

# - Não se preocupem eu tenho varias copias. – Informou Kikyo.

# - É claro que você tem. – Falou Suikotsu em tom frio.

# - Não quer ir mesmo pra um hospital? – Perguntou Bankotsu.

# - Não, só me leva pra casa. – Pediu ele tentando se levantar. Os dois foram embora, enquanto os homens que ficaram olhavam atônicos pra mulheres a sua frente.

# - Eu to começando a ter medo de dormir a noite. – Falou InuYasha.

# - Nos todos estamos. Só há loucas nessa família, e vocês ainda trazem outras da mesma espécie. – Respondeu Sho.

# - Eu acho que são todas assim, sem exceções. – Comentou Sesshoumaru olhando pra Rin que sorria desavergonhada. Sho concordou.

# - Provavelmente tem razão.

* * *

Naquele fim de domingo após Bankotsu voltar pra casa. E Kikyo ter recebido um castigo leve pela travessura, Kagome foi embora pra casa com Sango e Rin. Izara não pode deixar de sentir um vazio, parece que a casa ficava maior e mais vazia sem a presença de Kagome e das garotas. Mais estava disposta a tudo para ter o amor da filha.

Kagome não apareceu nos dias de semana que se seguiram, era Inuyasha quem ia visitá-la e Mirok também ia pra ver Sango, mais no fim da tarde de quarta-feira Kagome ligará pra falar com Izara, apenas pra dizer que estava bem e que passaria o fim de semana lá na mansão. O coração de Izara se encheu de alegria apesar de Kagome ter dito que era Pumpkin quem estava com saudade de brincar com Sho.

Apesar da distancia que passaram por treze anos, Izara conhecia sua menina, e tinha certeza que ela estava com saudade de ficar ali com eles, especialmente com ela, e possivelmente sentia até falta das provocações de Kikyo. Kagome parecia sempre querer se aproximar da irmã mais velha, mais Kikyo continuava irredutível.

Sábado de manhã, Narak estava lá, não só deixando Kagome e Pumpkin como também Sango e Rin. Izara tinha que admitir, que aquelas duas também já haviam ganhado seu coração e que já faziam parte da família. Só esperava que Rin e Sesshoumaru se resolvessem, nunca virá o rapaz tão interessado em uma garota, com estava com Rin, mais ela precisa de cuidados mais que especiais pra encarar a vida de frente, e tinha certeza que Sesshoumaru era o certo pra essa função. Deseja poder ajudar essa situação mais tudo dependia dos dois.

Mesmo sabendo que Rin vinha pra mansão aquele dia ele juntou seus cadernos e foi pra faculdade com a desculpa que precisa estudar em um local calmo.

Mais o mais engraçado de tudo naquela manhã foi ver Kagura dar em cima do padrasto das garotas, tão descaradamente que fez o homem sair de lá com as bochechas em chamas.

Assim que Mirok viu Sango na mansão a chamou pra ficar com ele no seu quarto, mais está recusou ainda estava envergonhada pelo que havia acontecido, Izara até chegou a admitir que havia exagerado, mais pelo menos ela mantinha a promessa dela de se comportarem enquanto estavam ali. Mirok subiu pro quarto sem deixar que ela visse que ele havia ficado chateado. Afinal Sango tinha razão em não querer subir, eles sempre acabavam sem roupa quando namoravam. Da ultima vez que tinha estado na casa dela, acabaram fazendo sexo oral um no outro. Apesar de ter sido a maior delicia pra ambos, a cada nova experiência deixava Mirok mais a fim de possuir Sango. E o desejo passava a ser algo do qual não tinha mais controle.

Vendo que as meninas estavam reunidas na sala Izara puxou Sho que brincava com Pumpkin até a cozinha, aquela podia ser uma boa oportunidade pra elas se aproximarem.

* * *

# - Nossa o que te faz preferir ficar aqui conversando com agente a dar um amasso gostoso no seu namorado? – Questionou Kagura.

Sango a olhou e suspirou resignada, e obvio que queria ter subido com Mirok. Mais o medo a deixava ali onde era seguro.

# - O problema é justo esse. E gostoso de mais! – Respondeu Sango.

Kagura olhou pra ela franzindo o cenho, depois olhou pra Kikyo.

# - Ela é virgem não é?

# - Igualzinha a nossa amiga Ayame. – Brincou Kikyo olhando pra Yokai.

# - Ah, qual e o problema em ser virgem. – Resmungou Ayame.

# - Finalmente alguém que concorda comigo, qual o problema em se esperar pelo cara certo? – Questionou Sango.

# - Sango eu sinto te desiludir, mais essa coisa de cara certo não existe, nós dias de hoje e praticamente impossível, pra uma mulher se casar e viver o resto da vida e principalmente sendo feliz com o primeiro homem que ela teve. Não digo que não exista exceções, mais como você pode achar o cara certo sem experimentar? – Perguntou Kagura.

# - O que a Kagura ta dizendo, e que é obvio que toda mulher quer ter uma boa primeira vez. Mais o que importa não e o primeiro, e sim o ultimo. – Explicou Kikyo.

# - O ultimo? – Repetiu Sango pensativa.

# - Eu não gosto dela, mais eu concordo com ela, Sango. – Falou Kagome.

# - Oh, obrigada fiquei lisonjeada. – Agradeceu Kikyo ironicamente.

# - Quando você achar o ultimo, os anteriores serão apenas uma lembrança, algumas serão boas e outras ruins. – Disse Kagome olhando pra Rin, já que aquilo que também se aplicava a ela. – Mais só lembranças.

Rin ficou pensativa enquanto Sango sorria envergonhada pra Kagome.

# - Eu queria muito dormir com ele. – Comentou ela corada. Kagome riu junto.

# - Então vai em frente, garota! – Exclamou Kagura radiante. – Você tem sorte o Mirok e experiente, e não vai te deixar na mão, vai ser uma ótima recordação pra você guardar, caso não de certo, mais você já deve saber que a primeira garota que o Mirok namora. Você é especial pra ele.

Sango sorriu de alegria, realmente aquela conversa acabou com seus temores, todas eram experientes e sabiam o que falavam, e seu coração também dizia que era o certo.

# - E quanto a você em Ayame? – Questionou Kikyo. – O que agente disse fez alguma diferença pra você?

# - Eu nunca guardei a minha virgindade pro cara certo, só guardei por que nenhum cara me fez queimar de desejo a ponto de querer ir até o fim. – Respondeu Ayame tranqüilamente.

# - É o Kouga faz? – Questionou Kagome. Mais não foi necessária uma reposta com palavras devido ao tamanho do sorriso que apareceu nos lábios da Yokai.

# - Ótimo! Menos duas virgens no mundo! – brincou Kikyo olhando pra amiga.

* * *

Mirok não podia negar que se chateou quando Sango não quis subir com ele. Mais não queria desrespeitá-la por isso decidiu não se zangar e nem pensar no assunto. Mais quanto mais o namoro deles se tornava quente, mais ele precisa de toda concentração mental pra não possuí-la. E Deus, como era difícil se controlar.

Nunca quisera uma mulher tanto quanto queria Sango.

# - Oh, achei que preferisse ficar conversando com as meninas. – comentou ele ao vê-la entrar no quarto dele.

# - Não é que eu preferisse – Sango se sentou envergonhadamente na poltrona querendo não se aproximar dele. – E você também não me chamou aqui em cima com boas intenções. Eu não quero ser pega novamente pela sua mãe, uma vez só já foi desconcertante demais.

# - Vamos pra casa da piscina então. – Chamou ele se levantando da cama.

# - Não. – Respondeu ela quase gritando, se levantou rápido do sofá temendo que ele se aproximasse mais. - Por que agente não namorar no seu apartamento com a sua mãe falou? – Perguntou ela com receio.

# - Pode ser, vamos?

# - Não hoje, amanhã.

# - Ta bom, como você quiser. – Respondeu se aproximando e a enlaçando pela cintura.

Sango não pode resistir ao beijo ardente que ele lhe deu, enlaçou seus braços ao pescoço dele se entregando ao prazer daquela boca convidativa. Mais parou e se afastou ao sentir suas pernas fraquejarem e aquela vontade louca de se deitar.

# - Acho melhor eu descer antes que agente...

Sango deixou por ai mesmo e saiu apressada do quarto mais não sem antes deixar de ver o sorriso maroto e sedutor que ele tinha nos lábios. Foi difícil deixar o quarto, mais amanhã poderia se entregar inteiramente à paixão.

* * *

Sango bateu cautelosamente a mão na porta do quarto de InuYasha. Sabia que Kagome estava lá dentro, pois havia subido com ela e não queria atrapalhar mais o caso era de estrema urgência, e precisava da amiga e também um pouco da ajuda de InuYasha.

# - Entra. – Gritou a voz de InuYasha lá de dentro.

# - Desculpa se eu atrapalhei vocês. – desculpou-se ela tímida, fechando a porta atrás de si.

# - Até pareci que agente ia se atrever a fazer alguma coisa depois da esculachada que a tia Izara deu em você e no Mirok semana passada. – Comentou InuYasha, sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

Ambos estavam sentados no chão, encostados à cama e cada um com controle de video-game na mão pelos gritos de "iah" só podia ser um jogo de luta, Sango se sentou ao lado deles e esperou até a partida terminar pra conversar.

Sentiu-se mal por eles não poderem dar um amasso, já que desde o flagra de Izara a vigília sobre os adolescentes estava reforçada, desde Sesshoumaru e Rin até o Suikotsu e a Kikyo, apesar dele não ter mais aparecido na mansão depois do episódio dos testículos.

# - Eu queria a ajuda de vocês com uma coisa. – Falou ela rápida assim que jogo terminou, e antes que InuYasha escolhesse outro.

# - Ajuda com o que Sango? – Questionou Kagome deixando o controle de lado e voltando sua atenção pra a amiga.

# - É que eu e o Mirok vamos namorar no apartamento dele amanhã. Mais ele pensa que agente vai só dar um amasso. Quando na verdade agente vai ter a nossa primeira vez juntos. – Explicou Sango envergonhada já que na hora o Inuyasha arregalou os olhos e também deixou o controle de lado pra prestar a atenção.

# - Você tem certeza que fazer isso, Sango. Não foi aquele papo de agora pouco que te influenciou foi? Por que se fizer não tem mais volta, e eu não quero ser culpada depois de ter te influenciado. – Falou Kagome preocupada com a decisão da irmã.

# - Ninguém me influenciou Kagome, eu quero, com toda a certeza! – Afirmou Sango com veemência.

# - E no que exatamente quer a nossa ajuda? – Questionou InuYasha.

# - Bom... e que eu tenho certeza que se o Mirok soubesse ele faria algo especial. E como ele não sabe cabe a eu fazer. – Respondeu Sango já perdendo completamente a vergonha.

# - Hum... acho interessante... O que acha InuYasha? – Kagome virou o rosto pra trás encontrando perto de sua nuca. – Umas rosas vermelhas espalhadas pelo chão...

# - Indicando o caminho até o quarto principal. – Continuou Inuyasha.

Na verdade Sango queria a ajuda dele somente pra resolver o problema de como ela entraria no apartamento pra fazer isso tudo, mais a opinião masculina dele até que estava sendo bem eficaz.

# - Umas velas aromáticas. – Propôs Kagome.

# - Você pode encher também a banheira de pétalas, por que conhecendo o Mirok como eu conheço, ele não vai se contentar com uma vez só, então já e melhor deixar tudo pronto. – Falou InuYasha impressionando tanto Kagome quanto Sango. – Uh, e pra finalizar uma camisolinha de seda vermelha bem sexy.

# - Desse jeito ele não vai voltar vivo pra casa. – Brincou Kagome.

# - Mais ainda tem um problema, como e que eu vou entrar no apartamento do Mirok? – Perguntou Sango rezando pra que Inuyasha tivesse a chave.

# - A tia Izara e a minha mãe tem as chaves de todos os nossos apartamentos, duvido que ela vá se negar a emprestar. Já que é pelo bem da nação e a felicidade do Mirok. – Respondeu InuYasha brincalhão.

# - Mais eu não quero que eles saibam o que agente vai fazer, vou morrer de vergonha. – Pediu Sango aflita.

# - Ta eu vou ver o que eu consigo. – Disse InuYasha se levantando mais ao chegar à porta Kagome o chamou.

# - Por quê nunca fez nada especial assim pra mim? – Perguntou ela fazendo manha.

# - Porque cada momento com você pra mim e especial, e eu posso te dar detalhes de cada um desses momentos com precisão. Além do mais, esse tipo de coisa agente deve guardar pra um momento muito mais que especial. – Respondeu ele e depois saiu.

# - Uh, eu gostei dessa resposta. – Falou Sango depois de se recuperar da surpresa pelas palavras dele.

# - Não mais do que eu. – Disse Kagome com a face corada e seu coração batia a mil por minuto.

* * *

InuYasha foi até a cozinha onde encontrou seu pai e Izara brincando com Pumpkin já estava toda suja de chocolate.

# - Tia Iza! – Exclamou ele sorridente. Aproximou-se e bom o braço sobre o ombro dela. – Eu já disse o quanto a Sra. está bonita hoje.

Izara ergueu as sobrancelhas, enquanto Sho sorria da atitude do filho, era obvio que ele queria alguma coisa, pra vir assim tão mansinho.

# - O que quer InuYasha? – questionou Izara, tentando limpar o chocolate das mãos de Pumpkin.

# - Nada. Será que eu não posso te fazer um simples elogiou, sem intenção nenhuma de conseguir alguma coisa em troca, tipo assim as chaves do apartamento do Mirok? – Respondeu brincando.

# - O que quer no apartamento de Mirok? Você tem o seu. – Perguntou Sho estranhando o pedido.

# - Não e pra mim. Ele a Sango vão pra lá namorar amanhã e ela queria fazer uma surpresa. – Respondeu InuYasha só falando o básico.

# - Que tipo de surpresa? – Questionou Izara com um sorriso no rosto, tinha idéia de que tipo de surpresa ela faria. Mais queria saber os detalhes.

# - Eu não fui autorizado a dizer. Vai por favor, tia, dá uma ajudinha. – pediu ele.

# - Tudo bem. Vamos lá pegar. – Izara deixou Pumpkin aos cuidados de Sho e foi até seu quarto na companhia de Inuyasha e lhe entregou as chaves. Recebeu um caloroso beijo do sobrinho em troca.

* * *

Assim que Kagome e Sango subiram pro quarto dos namorados, Rin saiu de fininho da casa, sabia que se as duas a visse saindo não iriam lhe impedir, mais assim era melhor manter o segredo.

Sabia que Sesshoumaru havia ido pra faculdade estudar mesmo sendo sábado, e algo lhe dizia que ele havia feito isso por causa dela. Sempre que se encontravam, o silêncio era constrangedor, e também podia ver a magoa nos olhos dele.

Andou pelo campus da faculdade, estava vazio, com alguns alunos perdidos em cantos todos estudando e concentrados em suas matérias.

Concluiu que Sesshoumaru talvez estivesse na biblioteca. Assim que olhou no mapa de uma placa no gramado se dirigiu a biblioteca.

O viu sentado numa das mesas através do vidro da janela absorto em seus livros, mais não estava sozinho, havia três garotas sentadas à mesa com ele, que falavam sem parar, viu que ele olhava para o livro tentando ler mais seu olhar parecia atravessar ele.

Rin sentiu-se mal por estar ali, as três garotas ao redor dele eram lindas, loiras e exuberantes, nada parecido com ela uma molequinha de 15 anos, baixinha morena e apagadinha com umas miúdas sardas perto do nariz. Além de todos os seus problemas. É o pior, ela era suja. Suja por ter sido molestada. Algo que Sesshoumaru não entendia.

De repente, viu Sesshoumaru mexer o nariz e rapidamente olhou para a janela, onde ela estava parada o observando. No mesmo instante virou-se costas e saiu rápido dali.

Surpreso, por ver Rin ali, fechou os olhos pensando ter imaginado e no instante em que abriu viu ela virar as costas e ir embora, sem sequer pensar saiu correndo da biblioteca, deixando pra trás seus livros e sua mochila e sem contar as três irritantes colegas que o impediam de estudar.

Alcançou Rin com poucas passadas e a segurou pelos ombros.

# - Rin, o que faz aqui? – Perguntou ele.

Rin se virou e o fitou, viu a ansiedade brilhar naqueles profundos olhos dourados.

# - Eu... Queria falar com você. – Respondeu ela.

# - Então fala. – Pediu ele sentindo seu coração pular de expectativa.

# - Eu perdi a coragem, você definitivamente não e pra mim Sesshoumaru. Aquelas garotas que estavam com você são...

# - Rin, pelo amor de Deus. Eu passei o ultimo mês trancado no quarto só pensando em você. Querendo você. – Falou Sesshoumaru implorando pra que ela falasse. – Por favor, Rin me diz o que veio dizer.

Rin olhou ao redor receosa viu um banco vazio e foi até lá sendo seguida por Sesshoumaru que sentou ao seu lado. Ela respirou fundo e quis chorar, mais tomou coragem pra falar. Encolheu os ombros, e apoiou os cotovelos nas coxas, pra assim ele não poder olhar em seu rosto.

# - Eu fui molestada. – Falou ela finalmente, não era bem isso que Sesshoumaru esperava ouvir. – O meu padrasto me estup...

# - Eu sei. – Falou ele interrompendo a de falar.

# - Sabe? – Rin firmou a postura e o olhou. – Como?

# - Kagome me contou, depois que agente saiu do hospital. – Contou ele. – Não fica brava com ela por isso, ela só quis ajudar.

# - Não vou ficar, assim e melhor e eu não gosto de falar sobre isso. – Disse Rin. – Ela contou tudo?

# - Sim. – disse simplesmente desejando que ela tivesse algo mais a dizer.

# - Sesshoumaru, eu tava conversando com as meninas hoje de manhã, e a Kikyo... ela falou uma coisa, que me fez quere voltar a ficar com você. – Confessou Rin.

# - O que? – perguntou ele achando estranho que Kikyo tenha ajudado de alguma maneira.

# - Que o importante na vida de uma mulher, não é o primeiro. É sim o ultimo homem, aquele com quem agente vai viver pro resto da vida. Eu queria te dizer que eu queria que você fosse esse ultimo, mais quando eu ti vi com aquelas garotas fez parecer como se eu não me encaixasse na sua vida. Eu sou mais nova que você e tenho tantos problemas... É... Eu sou suja.

# - Meu amor. – Sesshoumaru a pegou nos braços com uma rapidez que Rin só se deu conta depois que já estava sentada no colo dele. – Você não é suja. Você é uma mulher enigmática e fascinante, e muito mais complexa do que aquelas com as quais eu costumava me envolver. Você e tudo que eu quero. E eu quero ser o seu ultimo. Me deixa ser o ultimo? – Pediu ele acariciando a no rosto.

# - Quero esquecer o que me aconteceu, e queria tanto poder confiar em você, e me deixar ser feliz, mais eu tenho tanto medo. – Falou Rin sem conter as lágrimas.

Rapidamente Sesshoumaru enxugou a lágrima que escorreu dos olhos dela.

# - Chega de lágrimas, eu vou fazer o possível pra ganhar a sua confiança e te fazer feliz. – Falou Sesshoumaru.Ele a olhava de um jeito irresistível e traçava o contorno de seus lábios com a ponta do dedo. Ele a beijou na boca, nos olhos, nas orelhas, no pescoço. Alegre por finalmente tê-la em seus braços novamente.

Rin perdeu a noção do tempo e do espaço. Era como se estivesse num sonho. Ele a beijava, carinhosamente, na boca, no rosto, nas mãos. E era exatamente isso o que ela queria dele. Ansiava por estar nos braços de Sesshoumaru, ser beijada e beijar. Rin sorriu pra ele de uma maneira tão meiga e feliz, que fez seu coração pulsar forte contra o peito.

Rin era novamente sua.

* * *

Notinha da humilde autora:

Vou falar pouco, pois tenho a impressão que querem me matar pelo tempo que fiquei sem postar, mais realmente foi impossível pra mim. Muito trabalho, poucas horas de sono, o pouco tempo livre que tenho e pra dormir e ver um pouco de TV. Peço desculpas pela demora. Mais ta realmente difícil.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, já que ele demorou tanto pra ficar pronto.

E a previa pro próximo capítulo acho que todo mundo já percebeu, que teremos a primeira vez da Sango com o Mirok, teremos um pouco de drama, mais não vou falar com que personagem vai ser, e também muita coisa vai rolar entre a Kikyo e o Suikotsu.

Bjinhos e até o próximo capítulo


	20. Capítulo 20 Negando o amor

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**Um Lugar pra se chamar de Lar**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**Capítulo 20 – Negando o amor**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Naquela noite Sesshoumaru e Rin não voltaram pra casa, Kagome sabia que a conversa entre elas e as amigas de Kikyo a ajudariam de alguma forma, estava feliz pela irmã, se havia alguém que merecia toda a felicidade do mundo, esse alguém era Rin.

Domingo de manhã, ela acordou com alguém pulando em sua cama, pensou por um instante ser Pumpkin mais ao abriu os olhos viu Rin, com o sorriso mais alegre que já vira saltitando sobre o colchão.

# - Eu to namorando! – Gritou Rin de tanta alegria.

# - Eh, que ótimo, você vai quebrar a minha cama! – Brigou Kagome de brincadeira.

Rin parou e se ajoelhou na cama. Nada poderia estragar sua felicidade hoje.

# - Eu contei pra ele, Tenshi. Contei o que aconteceu. Mais parece que você já tinha dito antes, fofoqueira!

# - Me desculpa, Rin. Eu...

# - Tudo bem, não estou brava. Mais eu me senti tão mais leve sabendo que ele sabe.

Kagome sorriu, Rin estava com um brilho diferente no olhar, um brilho que nunca vislumbrará antes, o brilho da felicidade. Kagome abriu os braços e imediatamente Rin se aconchegou entre eles.

# - Oh, minha irmã, quanto tempo eu esperei pra ver você feliz desse jeito!

**_x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x_**

**_x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x_**

Kikyo desencostou o ouvido da porta, já ouvirá o suficiente pra sentir um embrulho no estomago, só não sabia distinguir o que a causará tudo aquilo.

Inveja.

Ciúme.

Mais por quem? Pelo carinho de Kagome com a irmã, ou do amor de Sesshoumaru? Ambos eram pra ser só dela. Não haveria Rin na vida deles, Kagome seria somente sua irmã e se não tivesse tanto medo da vulnerabilidade que o amor causava não teria negado o amor que Sesshoumaru lhe ofereça no passado.

Tudo lhe havia sido tirado. E agora tudo que restava era medo e culpa... Muita culpa.

Caminhou até a porta do quarto de Sesshoumaru e parou a mão no ar antes de bater. Lembrou-se daquele dia tão perfeito em que perderá a virgindade com o primo, bem ali naquele quarto, sobre aquela cama. Onde desmaiara depois de ter o primeiro orgasmo.

_**x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x**_

_**Flash Back – Seis anos atrás**_

**_x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x_**

_Obs: Pra quem não se lembra a Kikyo sonhou com a primeira vez dela no capítulo 8, mais a continuação foi interrompida pelo toque de um celular. Então agora vamos ver o que aconteceu depois. _

Kikyo despertou com o toque indecente de um dedo em sua feminilidade, parecia que o mundo girava sem parar. Ao abrir os olhos viu que estava no quarto de Sesshoumaru, nua em sua cama, então flash do ato sexual veio em sua mente. Mais não se lembrava de ter dormido, só de estar embaixo daquele corpo másculo e incrivelmente sexy tendo espasmos de prazer extraordinários, foram tão fortes que ela sentiu sua visão apagar, sorriu ao descobrir que havia desmaiado ao gozar tão alucinadamente.

Um gemido rouco escapou de sua garganta e seu corpo se aqueceu de repente, quando sentiu algo deslizar pra dentro dela, virou o rosto e viu os olhos obscurecidos de desejo de Sesshoumaru.

# - Não acredito que eu desmaiei. – Comentou ela rindo.

Ele contornou os mamilos intumescidos com a boca, antes de colocá-lo inteiro em sua boca. Ela enfiou os dedos nos cabelos dele e segurou sua cabeça enquanto mergulhava em seus seios. Seu corpo tremia de desejo, o calor se espalhava pelas suas estranhas e o cérebro era uma massa que poderia ter qualquer função naquele momento, menos a de concatenar os pensamentos. Ele se curvou para beijá-la no canto da boca, na face, no nariz. Começou uma longa e torturante sessão de beijos pelo seu corpo em chamas.

# - Vamos fazer de novo? – ela perguntou.

A resposta dele foi um sorriso malicioso, com uma das mãos sobre os seios, ele manteve os mamilos em constante estado de excitação. Com a outra, procurou o seu sexo já úmido de prazer. Acariciou suas partes íntimas enquanto gemia baixinho ao seu ouvido. Aqueles toques a um só tempo delicados e ousados quase a enlouqueceram de prazer.

Kikyo notou que ele parecia mais carinhoso dessa vez, o que teria acontecido enquanto esteja apagada? O que mudará? Não se preocupou com as perguntas que se formaram em sua mente, só pensava que daquela maneira carinhosa tudo parecia mais gostoso e excitante.

Queria era mais e mais.

Estava tão inerme nas sensações que não notou ele remexer na gaveta a procura de outra camisinha. Nem ouviu o barulho do plástico se rasgar, apenas sentiu o membro deslizar de uma vez pra dentro dela, dessa vez sem dor.

As investidas foram lentas e delirantes, Kikyo apenas se dava ao trabalho de gemer debaixo daquele corpo másculo, melhor ainda era ouvir os gemidos dele em seu ouvido. Até que ele tomou lhe a boca e não a largou até que o orgasmo explodisse para ambos.

_**x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x**_

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

**_x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x_**

# - Kikyo?

Sesshoumaru se assustou ao abrir a porta do próprio quarto e deparar-se com Kikyo parada na entrada com a mão erguida como se fosse bater a porta e com os olhos fechados, parecia congelada no lugar. Ela não o ouviu chamar.

# - Kikyo? – Chamou ele novamente em uma voz mais grave, pra que ela despertasse do que quer que esteja sonhado em pé.

Ela abriu os olhos de imediato, vendo Sesshoumaru de frente a ela olhando interrogativo.

# - O que tava fazendo parada na porta do meu quarto?

Ela deixou o braço cair ao longo do corpo. Sentiu as bochechas queimarem de vergonha, mais não era uma mulher de se ruborizar. Por isso respirou fundo e falou:

# - Eu queria falar com você, posso entrar? – Perguntou ela.

Sesshoumaru franziu a testa estranhando o comportamento da prima, mas deu passagem pra ela, que entrou observando a cama onde ela perderá a virgindade.

# - O que foi? – Questionou ele intrigado ainda com as sobrancelhas franzidas, observou a de costas olhar a cama, também a olhou imaginado o que ela pensava.

Os dois haviam transado muito sobre essa cama, até que os pais voltaram de viajem e onde também ela gargalhou em sua cara quando ele tão corajosamente abrirá seu coração revelando estar apaixonado por ela e a pedido em namoro.

# - O que quer falar Kikyo? – Perguntou ele um pouco enfurecido por se lembrar de tal cena.

Ela se virou pra ele com os braços cruzados sobre peito e o fitou nos olhos.

# - Eu também estava apaixonada por você. – Revelou ela sem rodeios.

Sesshoumaru perdeu o equilíbrio sobre as pernas e sentou se na poltrona, imaginando se ela lera seus pensamentos. Não perguntou nenhuma das inimagináveis perguntas que lhe passaram pela cabaça. Pela primeira vez em sua vida havia perdido a fala. Tudo que conseguiu balbuciar foi:

# - Quando?

# - Quando me pediu pra namorar você.

A confusão de pensamentos na cabeça de Sesshoumaru era algo do qual ele nunca experimentará. Por que ela vinha dizer isso agora? Por que ela não aceitou então namorá-lo? Depois daquele maldito fim de semana que eles passaram juntos sobre aquela cama, ele nunca mais tratará Kikyo bem, era sempre com ironias, sarcasmos e más palavras, e o mesmo recebia dela, e pouco mais de sete meses depois daquilo, chegou em casa e sentiu o cheiro de InuYasha nela.

Sentiu nojo de si mesmo por ter caído na armadilha sedutora quando ela e Inuyasha pediram na frente da família inteira pra permitissem que eles namorassem. Para a alegria de seu orgulho ferido não foi aceito. Mais isso não os impediu de fornicarem sempre que podiam. Por varias noites, na alta madrugada ouvia os gemidos dela vindo do quarto do irmão.

Kikyo podia enganar a família e a InuYasha mais ele estava sempre atento ao cheiro dela, InuYasha havia sido o segundo homem na vida dela, até que Kagome voltou. E agora Suikotsu era o terceiro. Nunca houve outros...

Sempre que saiam juntos pra alguma boate, ele a via beijar uns cinco, seis rapazes, e às vezes ia embora com um deles e só voltava de manhã. Com o cheiro do rapaz no corpo, mais apenas superficialmente. Tinha certeza que ela ficava apenas aos beijos com os rapazes e com algumas caricias mais ousadas, por que muitas vezes a seguiu e a via se despedir do rapaz e entrar sozinha no apartamento que era dela. Parecia que fazia questão de não tomar banho apenas pra que ele sentisse o cheiro de outro.

Aquela obsessão continuou até que viu Rin delicadamente dançando na festa em Coaxial, onde Inuyasha encontrou Kagome, onde Mirok encontrou Sango. Naquela festa que modificou as vidas deles novamente.

# - Por que me rejeitou então, Kikyo? Dormiu com InuYasha pra me fazer sofrer? – Após concluir seus pensamentos.

# - Não Sesshoumaru, meu caso com o InuYasha não teve nada a ver com você, pelo menos não na primeira vez. Não sabe o que aconteceu na minha primeira vez com InuYasha, ele tava fora de si e a principio ele me forçou, mais depois eu cedi com prazer. É a partir dali eu passei a usá-lo pra afastar a você de mim. – Respondeu Kikyo sem desviar os olhos do dele.

# - Por que veio me contar isso agora, Kikyo? Agora que eu estou feliz com a Rin. – Perguntou Sesshoumaru parecendo transtornado.

# - Justamente por que está feliz com a Rin. Agora não há mais razão pra eu afastá-lo de mim.

Sesshoumaru compreendeu o que ela queria dizer, mais não entendi por que havia feito isso tudo afinal, bastava se entregar.

# - Ainda não disse por que me rejeitou. – Lembrou Sesshoumaru.

# - Por que eu não queria me ver vulnerável nos seus braços, por que e só isso que o amor causa, Sesshoumaru. Esse estado de inquietação e agonia que eu sentia ao ver você junto da Kagura, quando o papai e a mamãe brigavam. O amor fez a Kaguya seqüestrar a Kagome. Por que a amava. E eu não me sentia assim nos braços do InuYasha.

# - Eu sei do que fala Kikyo, você me deixou vulnerável depois de me rejeitar, achei que jamais diria que me apaixonei a outra garota, mas com a Rin não é só paixão. É a minha reconciliação com ela eu devo a você. – disse Sesshoumaru a surpreendendo.

# - A mim? Como assim?

# - Você disse algo a ela que o importante na vida de uma mulher e o ultimo homem e não o primeiro. – Explicou Sesshoumaru. – Isso a ajudou muito. Obrigado.

# - Hum...

Foi só que ela conseguiu resmungar, não era boa com esses "momentos".

# - Então tudo bem entre agente agora? – Perguntou ela desconcertada.

# - Ta sim. – Kikyo andou até a porta pronta para sair mais Sesshoumaru a impediu. – Kikyo, o Suikotsu a faz se sentir vulnerável? É por isso que você o repeli também?

# - Sim...

# - Lhe de uma chance, a vulnerabilidade só ocorre no principio, depois vem à segurança.

# - A questão e que eu não sei se consegui me deixar domar por um homem. – Respondeu ela divertindo-se, abriu a porta do quarto e saiu com Sesshoumaru ao seu encalço.

# - Talvez seja ele o domado! – Brincou Sesshoumaru que a puxou pelo braço e a abraçou.

Kikyo riu se sentindo mais leve após essa confissão. Mais ao soltá-lo e pos se a voltar pro próprio quarto viu Rin e Kagome paradas no corredor.

# - Paz, crianças! Foi só um abraço amigo. – Brincou Kikyo dirigindo-se ao seu quarto.

# - Eu sei, eu disse que passei a gostar de você. – Respondeu Rin mostrando que não havia sido afetada. – Quem sabe um dia você possa me chamar de amiga.

Kikyo riu com escárnio.

# - Ou quem sabe eu possa te chamar de Pentelha!

Kagome e Rin se entreolharam e riram assim que ela entrou no quarto. Sesshoumaru se aproximou de Rin passando o braço por seu ombro.

# - Ela não dá o braço a torcer.

Mais Sesshoumaru sabia como Kikyo se sentia agora, principalmente sabia o que ela sentia por Suikotsu, e assim como ela o ajudou a ficar com Rin, mesmo sem querer. Ele a ajudaria a ficar com Suikotsu.

**_x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x_**

**_x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x_**

# - Eh ai, to bonito pra minha princesa? – Questionou Mirok sorridente, pra irmã mais nova.

# - Continua um idiota, pra mim. – Respondeu Kikyo mesmo sabendo que a pergunta não se dirigirá a ela.

InuYasha riu, ele e Kagome haviam acabado de deixar Sango no apartamente dele onde preparam tudo pra uma noite de amor mais que especial, e Mirok nem sequer desconfiava disso.

# - Obrigado maninha, e sempre bom ouvir os seus elogios tão encorajadores. – replicou ele. Até que notou o sorriso maroto nos lábios do primo. – Tá rindo do que InuYasha?

# - Eu tenho varios motivos pra rir, e um deles e que eu acabei de fazer um sexo nervoso com a sua irmã. – Falou InuYasha esfregando as mãos uma na outra e dando um olhar travesso para as nadegas de Kagome.

Kagome deu um sorrisinho de lado e fingiu dar um tapinho em seu ombro.

# - Bom pra você, seu otario. Não precisa ficar espalhando por ai as despreziveis coisas que faz com a minha irmã. – Reclamou Mirok.

# - Oh, que isso, priminho, não seja um mal perdedor. Só está com inveja. Tá a tanto tempo sem dar umazinha que nem se lembra como faz. – provocou InuYasha.

# - Pra sua informação eu me lembro muito bem como se faz tá. A Sango não me deixa esquecer um segundo sequer. – Respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios sem tentar mostrar que já estava desesperado.

Toda essa luxuria contida iria por-lo louco. Não havia dormido muito bem na noite passado, apenas pensando nas deliciosas caricias que Sango lhe faria hoje. Mais o fato de ser _só_ caricias que o deixavam em desespero. Já conseguia prever as dores que sentiria nos testiculos depois de ficar tão excitado e não receber alivio, o unico alivio que não recebia dela, aquele entre as pernas bem torneadas de Sango. Sua porta do paraiso.

# - Ah, Mirok. A Sango pediu pra te avisar que você não precisa ir busca-la lá em casa. Que ela te encontra no seu apartamento. – Falou Kagome.

# - É porque? – questionou ele confuso.

# - Ela tava um pouco atrasada, quando agente saiu. E se você ainda tivesse que ir busca-la ficaria mais tarde ainda. – explicou Kagome tentando parecer convincente.

# - É por acaso ela sabe onde o meu apartamento fica?

# - Eu dei o endereço. Ela estava estremamente cherosa quando agente saiu de lá. – Respondeu Inuyasha parecendo casual.

Mirok torceu a face ainda mais em desespero pondo-se quase a chorar. Sango parecia fazer questão de não facilitar as coisas pra ele.

# - Que bom pra mim, não é?

Mirok despediu-se de todos e se foi. Kikyo olhou intrigada para Kagome e InuYasha, era obvio pra ela que eles haviam tramado alguma coisa.

# - Ela vai da pra ele hoje, não vai? – arriscou Kikyo.

# - Eu prefiro mais o termo, ela vai fazer amor com ele hoje. – Respondeu Kagome sorrindo.

# - E ele não faz ideia disso? – Continuou Kikyo a questionar.

# - Não, a Sango quis fazer surpresa. – Respondeu InuYasha. – Ela ficou muito sexy naquela camisolinha. Definitivamente eu vou te comprar umas seis daquelas. – InuYasha olhou para Kagome como se ela já estivesse com a tal camisola.

# - Oh, vão procurar um quarto! – exclamou Kikyo fazendo cara de nojo com a cena. – Não foi uma boa ideia fazer uma surpresa, o Mirok tá tão desesperado por sexo que vai acabar tendo um orgasmo só por ver ela de camisola.

Inuyasha e Kagome se entreolharam, Kikyo não estava absolutamente errada quanto a essa possibilidade.

**_x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x_**

**_x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x_**

Assim que Mirok virou a chave na fechadura da porta, sentiu um aroma deliciosa de rosas, será que estava vindo de dentro de seu apartamento. Ao abrir a porta constatou que sim.

Haviam varias petalas de rosas vermelhas jogadas sobre o chão. As cortinas todas fechadas deixando o ambiente na penumbra, iluminado apenas pela velas aromaticas postas em alguns pontos estrategicos do lugar. Arqueou as sobrancelhas. Quem havia feito aquilo? É porque?

Fechou a porta atras de si e deu alguns passos pra dentro, até ver uma plaquinha branca entre um buque também de rosas vermelhas dentro de um jarro. Com os dizeres: _"Siga o caminho das rosas e encontraras o paraiso"_

Olhou para seus pés vendo que as petalas indicavam um caminho até seu quarto. Com passos incerto ele seguiu até a porta do quarto, onde terminavam as petalas.

Seu coração foi a mil quando empurrou a porta do quarto e viu Sango, linda, sentada na beirada da cama, e a sua espera.

O queixo de Mirok caiu ao notar a curta e transparente camisola de renda vermelha que ela usava, através dela podia notar o mamilo marrom e completamente enrijecido, e a minúscula calcinha também vermelha que ela usa, e que também era transparente, e nitidamente se enxergava os pelos negros que protegiam sua genitália.

Mais o que mais o deixou estasiado, foi o sorriso enorme de felicidade que Sango mantinha nos lábios. Será que ele estava errado em pensar que aquilo tudo era pra...

# - Você ta tentando me matar? – Questionou ele por fim, dando uma leve olhada pelo quarto, igualmente como na sala havia velas espalhadas por todos, e a cama mais parecia um mar de pétalas vermelhas.

# - Não é bem essa a minha intenção. – respondeu Sango com uma fingida calma, realmente estava feliz dele finalmente estar ali, mais o nervosismo ainda persistia.

Mirok fechou a porta do quarto e se apoiou nela, continuou a olhar Sango com surpresa.

# - É qual e a sua intenção? Por que com essa camisola eu não consigo enxergar mais nada, além do meu fim!

Sango riu da brincadeira o que a deixou mais relaxada.

# - Na verdade, esse e o nosso começo. Vem perto de mim. Até parece que você e o virgem aqui. – Falou Sango estendendo os braços.

# - Mais e exatamente assim que eu to me sentindo agora. – Respondeu Mirok finalmente se desencostando da porta e foi até ela parando a sua frente.

Sango continuou sentada na cama, mais levou as mãos aos botões de sua camisa e os abriu lentamente. Ela encostou a boca no abdômen de Mirok e o beijou, subiu a boca deixando um rastro de beijos molhados até chegar ao pescoço dele e se colocar de pé, empurrou a camiseta por sobre seus ombros deixando a cair no chão.

No entanto Mirok parecia paralisado, com as mãos caídas ao longo do próprio corpo. E antes que Sango pudesse beijá-lo na boca ele a segurou pelos ombros e a afastou um pouco a olhando no fundo de seus olhos castanhos.

# - Você realmente que fazer isso, Sango? Por que eu ainda posso esperar mais um pouco, se eu forcei um pouco a barra com você, não foi minha inten... – Sango colocou o dedo sobre os lábios dele o impedindo de continuar.

# - Eu realmente quero isso, Mirok. Sem sombra de duvidas. Quero ser sua. – Respondeu ela retirando os dedo dos lábios dele.

Mirok levou alguns segundos pra assimilar tudo que fora dito. Ele a segurou pelo pulso, trazendo-a para si, enquanto suas feições se transformavam, ardentes de paixão, deu-lhe um beijo enlouquecedor. Sango foi engolfada por um turbilhão de novas emoções.

Medo, expectativa, confusão. E desejo.

Mirok afastou os cabelos de Sango com suavidade, mas também com a pressão certa para fazê-la derreter-se ao toque sensual. Ela sentiu calos nos seios, umidade entre as pernas, porém deixou toda a iniciativa por conta de Mirok, que não tardou a se aproveitar de sua ânsia de entrega.

Ele tocou-lhe os mamilos, o ventre, e constatou a intensidade da fome de prazer que Sango manifestava. Ela retribuiu as carícias, começando por deslizar os dedos pelos cabelos sedosos de Mirok, correu a boca por toda a estenção de seu tórax nu, que a fascinava.

Assim, logo chegou à virilha dele, e o primeiro contato o fez saltar para trás.

# - Calma. Temos a noite inteira. – Falou, colhendo os pulsos de Sango e levantando-a.

Ela soltou seu peso contra Mirok, excitada, e por um dos punhos, ele a guiou até a cama larga, convidativa. Com um gentil empurrão, deitou-a. Somente vestindo aquela camisola, pode sentir a febril virilidade de Mirok pulsando contra suas coxas.

Em certo momento, após um beijo prolongado, Sango mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior, como se expandisse o território disponível para agrados. A atitude a excitou ainda mais. Ela desejava Mirok cada minuto mais, e tal vontade, fortalecia a intensidade emocional, estreitou-se contra ele de modo a fazê-lo sentir os bicos dos seios atritando o peito dele. Recebeu um beijo ardente e tomou a decisão final: nunca se arrependeria de se entrega a Mirok.

O baixo-ventre de Sango latejou, como carne viva à espera de uma explosão de prazer, como parte independente de seu corpo abrasado. Ela engoliu em seco, depois esfregou o alto das pernas uma na outra, num movimento que serviu para insuflar as chamas.

# - Ah... Mirok. – Murmurou Sango com deleite.

Aplicando as palmas no rosto dela, Mirok pressionou os lábios de Sango em um beijo terno, gentil. Parcialmente frustrada ela introduziu a língua na boa dele, saboreando-o. Já não tinha necessidade de beijos doces. Ansiava por algo mais voluptuoso, como a dança sensual da língua de Mirok dentro de sua boca. Tomada de um desejo selvagem, queria também senti-lo dentro de si, superando aquele aparente e inadmissível autocontrole.

Mas Mirok sabia como prolongar as preliminares a fim de oferecer a Sango a maior satisfação possível. Deitado sobre ela, seus lábios a devoravam, e a rigidez sensível em sua virilha pressionava a junção da pernas de Sango. Ela vibrou ante essa reação. A resposta de Sango foi a respiração arfante e o batimento pesado do coração.

Os olhares se encontraram enquanto ele erguia seu peso com um braço e usava a mão livre para abrir lentamente o lado de fita vermelha que a mantinha fechada, ela levou os dedos de Mirok aos seios ainda cobertos pelo sutiã de renda, mas acalorados como nunca.

# - Quero ver você – disse Mirok. – Seus seios, suas pernas, nua só pra mim. – Ele tocava cada parte que nomeava.

Depois ele passou a ponta do indicador sobre a face de Mirok, até alcançar os lábios sensíveis. Ela abriu a boca e sugou-lhe o dedo, num simbolismo evidente e fortemente erótico.

Invertendo a situação, Mirok segurou o punho dela, levou os dedos de Sango à boca e envolveu um por um com os lábios, ela reagiu apenas com um gritinho abafado. Em seguida, valeu-se do enlevo do parceiro para sair da cama. Arqueou as costas e suspendeu os cabelos, exibindo a nuca. Havia suor escorrendo dali para o restante do corpo, sem mencionar a umidade crescente entra as pernas.

Com um grunhidos de prazer, Mirok também ergueu-se, enlaçou-a por trás e colocou a boca no pescoço alvo de Sango. Lambeu as gotas salgadas com tal empenho que ela sentiu, junto com um novo arrepio, a pele flamejar de sensibilidade.

# - Mirok... – o murmúrio escapou.

O ar fresco ajudou-a recobrar-se quando ele passou a livrá-la do restante de roupas que o impediam de tê-la completamente nua. Sango olhou por sobre o ombro e viu os olhos azuis de Mirok brilhando de desejo.

# - Você é tão linda, Sango. – ele disse, ao mesmo tempo que lhe empalmava os seios e esfregava os mamilos com os polegares.

Gemidos despudorados se fizeram ouvir à medida que os lábios dele se tornavam mais insistentes. A extremidade da língua de Mirok friccionou os mamilos de Sango, mas, insatisfeito, ele desceu mais um pouco, até o ventre pulsante dela. A caricia, escaldante, a derreteu por completo.

Como se lesse seus pensamentos secretos, Mirok levou a mão direita ao vão das pernas de Sango e a apertou. Num surto de desejo, ela voltou a deitar-se na cama e apoiou os pés na borda da cama, franqueando a Mirok a visão e o caminho para suas partes mais intimas.

Na posição que assumira, com os pés erguidos, Mirok poderia tocar e acariciar seu corpo de uma maneira que ela nunca imaginara.

Por um momento o perdeu de vista, sentando-se na cama o descobriu completamente nu, dando curso às fantasias que tanto sonhara, Sango traçou a curva dos quadris de Mirok e colheu, frontalmente, a expressão, a expressão ereta da sua virilidade. Adorava a maciez aveludada da pele sob sua mão. Devagar, ela moveu os dedos ali, sentido o fluxo do sangue de Mirok. Ou seria o seu própria? Ela já havia perdido a noção de onde terminava seu prazer e começava o dele.

Um grunhido, e Mirok se lembrou não havia vindo até ali pra fazer isso, não estava preparado, até que viu em cima do criado mudo um prato, cheio de preservativos. Ele podia não ter vindo preparado para isso, mais Sango com certeza pensara em tudo.

Sango voltou a se deitar na cama e entreabriu as pernas, sabendo que momento chegará, Mirok caiu na cama em cima de Sango, procurando avidamente a sua fenda. Quando conseguiu penetrou na umidade morna e doce, convidativa e pronta para recebê-lo. O que lhe facilitou a primeira e firme arremetida.

Ela esperava sentir dor, mas não houve nenhuma. O pequeno desconforto inicial converteu-se numa pulsação voluptuosa, que lhe proporcionava imenso prazer, sobretudo depois que Mirok deu ritmo constante as suas investidas lânguidas e febris.

Vibrante, Sango corrigiu o ângulo do atrito, a intensidade da pressão, até satisfazer-se com cada golpe viril, na busca de um objetivo que não conseguia definir.

Suas mãos apertaram as nádegas de Sango a fim de trazê-la para mais perto, mais para dentro. Os calcanhares comprimiam o colchão. E Sango também balançava levemente os quadris, oferecendo ao amante um ninho cada vez mais quente e acolhedor.

Ela subiu alto na escala da luxuria. Sentiu que a tensão crescente em seu corpo a aproximava do auge da relação. Assaltada por Mirok no âmago de sua intimidade, Sango percebeu que a conclusão estava perto, e então orientou os sentidos para tirar total proveito do parceiro. De seu toque. De seu aroma. O gosto de sua pele em seus lábios.

Bastou ele forçar um pouco, e Sango atingiu o auge em meio a uma queda virtual num abismo pontilhado de luzes. Ainda sentia Mirok dentro dela, acompanhando-a na explosão de prazer.

Foi naquele momento que Mirok mais desejou ser um yokai, com a cabeça descansando sobre os seios de Sango e sentindo sua respiração agitada, lembrou-se da tantas vezes que Inuyasha dizia que não havia nada melhor do que sentir o próprio cheiro dentro da mulher que se amava. E principalmente agora, que tinha acaba de fazê-la sua.

Jamais deixaria outro homem tocar, beijar e sentir de Sango toda a paixão que ela o fez sentir naquele momento. Morreria se isso acontecesse. Sango se incomodou com o peso dele, rolou na cama e a puxou pra junto dele.

Acariciou-lhe o cabelo, e sorriu vendo que ela adormecia com um sorriso no rosto, só então notou a pequena mancha de sangue no lençol, prova de que ela era verdadeiramente sua. Entendia bem o porque dela sorrir, pois ele mantinha nos lábios o mesmo sorriso de felicidade.

# - Eu te amo. – sussurrou ele no ouvido de Sango. Fechou os olhos e dormiu como uma criança, sem poder ver Sango abrir os olhos surpresa, mas também cheia de emoção.

**_x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x_**

**_x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x_**

Kikyo não esperava encontrar Suikotsu e Jakotsu ali para o jantar, já fazia uma semana que não se viam, mais ele continuava tão lindo quanto se lembrava, apesar da travessura que fizera, fora tão bom ver ele dormindo em sua cama, como uma criança inocente, gostará daquilo, e ficou lá apenas deitada ao lado dele, observando o ressonar.

Mais ele merecia um castigo. E esperava sinceramente que a vergonha que ela o fez passar o tivesse aberto os olhos e o mostrado que ela não o merecia. Era bom de mais pra ela.

Estava ali parado conversando com Sesshoumaru e em certos momentos o via olhar para ela. Estava tão lindo naquela roupa social, como um homem sério que acabara de chegar do trabalho.

Bem diferente dos canalhas que costuma sair, que a única coisa que queriam era um em buraco quente onde ejacular. Percebeu que não podia controlar a própria vontade de estar com ele, por isso dera um jeito pra que ele perdesse completamente à vontade de estar com ela.

Mais o modo profundo e intenso que ele a olhará assim que chegará a mansão viu que não havia dado certo, e lá no fundo de seu âmago suspirou aliviada. Ainda não o perderá.

E apesar daquela maldita voz em sua cabeça continuar dizendo que aquilo não era bom, seu corpo pediu por seu toque, por seu calor, seus beijos ardentes e seus ouvidos pediam pra ouvir mais uma vez os gemidos sensuais de prazer que ele emitia ao fazer sexo.

Virou-se de costas pra porta de vidro da varanda ao ver que não conseguiria mais sustentar o olhar tão penetrante daqueles olhos cor de conhaque. O sangue em seu corpo parecia ter se transformado em fogo liquido. Podia ver claramente o desejo em seus olhos. Eh, Deus! Como era difícil resistir.

Abriu a porta silenciosamente consciente que todos na sala estavam distraídos demais pra ver ela sair. E foi se esconder na casa da piscina onde poderia jogar uma água no rosto e acalmar aquele desejo tão perturbador.

Assim que bateu a porta atrás de si encostou-se a ela e apertou as pernas uma na outra. Estava úmida, quente e pronta pra ser invadida pela virilidade de um homem, mais não de qualquer homem, somente Suikotsu.

Uma água fria no rosto não a ajudaria, talvez si se tocasse poderia por fim a tortura, mais ainda assim não adiantaria, o desejo de seu corpo teria fim, mais não o desejo por ele.

Só que, tudo o que menos esperava e que ele a houvesse seguido, teria caído de bunda no chão quando ele abriu a porta, mais foi enlaçada pela cintura por um par de braços fortes que a giraram depressa, pra sem uma única palavra sequer ser dita, capturou sua boca com a dele e um beijo ardente, ansioso e molhado.

Ela passou os braços por trás do seu pescoço, cedendo à tentação que formigava em suas entranhas. A tentação se chamava Suikotsu. Ele exercia uma poderosa atração sobre ela. Pode sentir a dura ereção dele em seu ventre estava tão faminto por ela, como ela por ele.

Espalmou as mãos no peito dele a procura dos botões da camisa que apesar do desejo lascivo abriu os devagar. Passou as unhas pelo seu estômago, como se fosse uma gata selvagem. Só queria ver como reagia. E valeu a pena. Ele mordeu os lábios, tentando conter um gemido.

A empurrou pelos ombros e deixou a cair no chão, com certa relutância soltou-se dos lábios dele, somente pra começar a beijar todo o seu corpo. Os ombros, a garganta, os músculos dos peitos. Enquanto suas mãos abriam o à calça. Quando viu a cueca branca, enfiou os dedos dentro dela e segurou delicadamente o membro rijo e quente.

# - Pare – ele disse. – Não estou agüentando. Se você não parar agora, nós dois vamos ficar frustrados.

Ela deu um beijo em seu umbigo enquanto as mãos abaixavam a calça e a cueca ao mesmo tempo. Arriava-as lentamente, deliciando-se ao despir os quadris e as coxas musculosas. Sorrindo, ela envolveu os tornozelos com os dedos e foi subindo as mãos pelas suas pernas de músculos bem definidos. À medida que ela subia as mãos, ele se baixava, contorcendo-se de prazer.

# - Nossa, como ele é sensível – debochou ela. – Você pode querer se controlar. Mas vai ficar muito mais difícil.

Segurou o membro com as mãos e o colocou na boca. Suikotsu estava prestes a alcançar o êxtase. Ele nunca tinha ficado tão excitado em sua vida. Nenhuma mulher o deixara assim.

# - Quero você para mim – disse ele, sabendo que essa simples declaração ia muito além do ato de paixão carnal em que estavam envolvidos. Ele queria dizer mais, contar seus pensamentos mais íntimos. Fazer promessas.

Só que seu desejo não podia esperar mais. Suas mãos tinham sede da pele suave e das curvas luxuriantes. Puxando a para cima uniu sua boca à dela, abaixou com presa as alças do vestido e o deixou cair sobre seus pés, encurvou-se um pouco e a pegou no colo. Levantou a espessa camada de lençóis e cobertores. Deitou-a na cama e depois se deitou a seu lado, apoiando-se em um dos cotovelos.

Ele segurou o elástico das suas calcinhas e começou a puxá-la para baixo. Depois se livrou do sutiã dela. Viu então os mamilos cobriu-os com a palma das mãos. Acariciou os mamilos. Intumescidos, pareciam duas cerejas em cima de sundaes particularmente deliciosos.

Os cabelos espalharam-se pelo travesseiro, como uma flor. Ela fez um arco com o corpo, fechou os olhos e gemeu. Viu o membro ereto de Suikotsu. Ele parecia implorar para entrar nela.

Manteve uma das mãos acariciando os seus seios e começou a beijar o seu queixo. A pele dela era macia, doce e feminina. O cheiro dos seus cabelos era embriagante. Teve vontade de beijar todo o seu corpo. Infelizmente, não tinha mais autocontrole. Ela parecia um vulcão em seus braços. Tudo o que ele queria era mergulhar nela, ficar lá dentro para sempre.

Ele beijou seu pescoço, seu rosto e, enfim, sua boca. Ao mesmo tempo, insinuou a mão livre entre suas coxas, abrindo os lábios vaginais e penetrando o seu sexo com um dos dedos. Kikyo gemeu, soerguendo os quadris, fazendo com que o dedo a penetrasse mais fundo.

Ele podia fazer amor com o coração feliz, pois sabia que Kikyo sentia alguma coisa por ele, admitisse ou não. E talvez ele pudesse convencê-la a admitir mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ele inseriu um segundo dedo entre suas pernas. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior para não soltar um grito. Ele riu pelo canto da boca. Os dedos continuaram seus movimentos cruéis.

Deitando-se sobre ela, ele capturou a boca em um beijo de tirar o fôlego ao mesmo tempo que deslizava sua mão livre e em seu lugar colocou o seu sexo.

Kikyo jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu. Ela levantou os joelhos, com os quais prendeu a cintura de Suikotsu e o puxou mais para perto. Ele a penetrou com mais força. Suas unhas arranharam suas costas enquanto pressionava para cima as ancas.

Nenhum homem a fizera se sentir dessa forma. Parecia ter recebido uma carga de milhares de volts. O coração estava na iminência de sair pela boca. Se ele a deixasse agora, seu corpo entraria no estado de fusão, deixaria de existir.

# - Não pare – disse ela com um sorriso sedutor.

Ele olhou surpreso para ela e encostou sua testa na dela, antes de começar a cobri-la de beijos. Ao mesmo tempo, começou a movimentar as suas coxas. Para frente e para trás. De um lado para outro. Lentamente no começo, porém mais rápido à medida que o seu corpo era tomado pelo calor da paixão.

# - Suikotsu... - sussurrou ela.

Ela emitiu um grande suspiro. Virou a cabeça sobre o colchão, arqueando as costas até alcançar o clímax. Suikotsu chegou a morder o lábio inferior até sentir gosto de sangue, enquanto lutava contra o próprio orgasmo. Queria ver o gozo dela. Inteiro. Pleno. Maravilhoso. Mas houve um momento em que não suportou mais. E teve a sensação de se perder dentro dela.

Descansou o corpo sobre o dela sem se retirar de dentro dela. Desejava transformar o sexo de Kikyo em sua morada eterna. Mais como dizer isso a ela? Sua garganta parecia uma lixa.

Sabia que a reação dela não seria boa. Sabia que isso poderia acabar com tudo. Por isso, ficou ali deitado sentindo as suaves mãos delas acariciarem seus cabelos com amor. Seria mesmo com amor?

Limpou a garganta e reuniu forças e coragem pra lhe dizer, agora enquanto não podia olha-la no olhos.

# - Kikyo... Eu amo você.

O toque dela se congelou, o corpo ficou tenso e frio. Empurrou os ombros dele o obrigando a sair de cima dela.

# - Por que Suikotsu?

Gritou ela ao ficar de pé e encará-lo. Ele esperava uma rejeição. Mais não espera aquelas lágrimas que saiam dos olhos dela.

# - Será que não vê que eu não quero isso, eu só quero me divertir, eu só quero sexo. É sempre fui muito clara nisso. É mesmo um tolo por me confessar isso!

Sem sequer juntar as roupas e se vestir Kikyo abriu a porta e saiu correndo pra dentro da casa. As pessoas na sala ficaram em completo silencio, ao vê-la entrar completamente nua, e a acompanharam com o olhar atônico ela subir as escadas e depois só o barulho da porta do quarto se fechar.

# - Foi impressão minha ou a Kikyo tava chorando? – Questionou Izara depois do choque, todos ainda olhavam para a escada.

# - Eu reparei mais no fato dela estar pelada, tia. – Falou InuYasha.

# - Todos nós reparamos! – Exclamou Sesshoumaru.

# - Cadê o seu irmão Bankotsu? – Questionou Tanaka depois de checar que ele não se encontrava no recinto.

Bankotsu olhou em volta já imaginado que a culpa de tudo era do irmão. Será que ele havia se vingado de novo por cauda do episódio dos testículos.

# - O que será que ele fez a ela dessa vez? – Perguntou Tanaka já muito irritado.

# - Eu disse que amava ela. – Falou Suikotsu quando entrou na sala naquele mesmo momento, estava parcialmente vestido, a blusa mal abotoada e meio amarrotada, e as roupas de Kikyo dobradas em uma das mãos.

# - Veja pelo lado positivo, quando eu fiz essa besteira, ela começou a rir na minha cara. – Respondeu Sesshoumaru.

# - Você está tentando fazer com que eu me sinta melhor? – Ironizou Bankotsu.

Sesshoumaru concordou com um gesto de cabeça, desejando ter ficado calado dessa vez. Izara o olhou com pesar, Suikotsu parecia magoado e arrasado. Andou até ela e lhe entregou as roupas de Kikyo.

# - Você está bem, Suikotsu? – Questionou ela preocupada.

# - Eu vou pra casa reunir os cacos do meu coração, do meu amor próprio e que seja...

**_x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x_**

**_x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x_**

Como era de se esperar Kikyo não desceu pra jantar, Jakotsu ficou desconcertado por jantar sem o irmão, que naquele momento que saiu da mansão parecia o pior dos derrotados. Suikotsu sempre fora o orgulho da família, e merecia o amor de uma boa mulher, mais Kikyo não parecia merecê-lo, e ele que sempre a gostará dela. Apesar de nunca ter sido muito fã do sexo oposto.

E aparentemente ele não foi o único a ser afetado por aquela cena lamentável. Izara brincava com o garfo sobre a comida e de minuto em minuto olhava pro andar de cima da casa. Imaginando como Kikyo estaria.

Provavelmente chorando com a cabeça atolada no travesseiro, pelo menos era o que Jakotsu esperava, que ela estivesse tão mal quanto deixou Suikotsu. A conversa estava monossilábica por todos, Inuyasha e Kagome tentaram no começo entreter os outros até que se cansaram e pararam.

# - Isso é minha culpa, tia. – falou Sesshoumaru.

Izara suspirou cansada.

# - É por que seria meu querido? – Questionou ela.

# - A Kikyo veio me contar umas coisas hoje, sobre o quanto o amor a deixa vulnerável, e que ela não gosta de sentir assim, que eu a fiz se sentir assim quando nos estivemos juntos e que o Suikotsu também a deixa agora. Eu pensei que se dissesse isso a ele, poderia ajudar de alguma forma, já que sem saber, ela me ajudou a me reconciliar com a Rin. – confessou Sesshoumaru.

# - A sua intenção foi boa, Sesshoumaru, mas a Kikyo colocou a si mesma numa confusão de sentimentos, somente ela tem o poder de se libertar. E eu tenho certeza que isso só vai acontecer quando ela aceitar Kagome de volta no coração dela. – Explicou Izara.

Kagome olhou de lado para a mãe biológica, se ela estiver certa, isso demoraria muito a acontecer, dentro todos naquela casa, inclusive Inuyasha, Kikyo era a pessoa que Kagome mais deseja conquistar, mas era impossível de se conseguir, por mais que ela tentasse.

# - É meu filho, tudo que agente pode fazer e esperar a irmã má e a irmã boa se reconciliarem! – brincou Sho tentando amenizar o clima.

# - Espero que eu seja a irmã boa da historia. – comentou kagome rindo.

# - É você ainda tem alguma du... – Sho parou abruptamente, e olhou pra esposa que sorria.

# - Que foi? – Questionou ela vendo o olhar de pânico do marido.

# - Eu sinto cheiro de sangue em você. – Falou ele aprensivo.

No mesmo momento Izayo olhou pro próprio ventre, havia uma poça de sangue escorrendo pela cadeira.

# - Sho... – Sussurrou Izayo tremendo o corpo pelo pânico que a dominou, ergueu a mão ensangüentada.

# - Meu Deus, não!

_**Continua...**_

**_x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x_**

**_x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x_**

**Notinha da humilde autora:**

Eu fui ameaçada com uma faca por uma das leitoras, isso me assustou um pouco. Não há desculpas pra tanto tempo sem atualizar a fic, eu simplesmente perdi minha inspiração por todos esses dias, digo, meses, mas uma simples conversa com o amor da minha vida, a quem eu sou apaixonada desde os quatorze anos, mais que infelizmente, pelas ironias da vida não pude ficar junto desde então, trouxe de volta a minha inspiração.

O final do capítulo e triste mais ta muito bom de ler, se bem que eu sou suspeita pra falar, enquanto eu estava sem inspiração eu fui escrevendo algumas frases aqui e outras ali, mais os três hentais que tem nessa fic foram completamente plagiados de livros, mais não vou dar o nome deles e se alguém reconhecer de algum lugar a semelhança não e mera coincidência. Realmente eu não estava com o humor pra fazer hentai, mais quero deixar bem claro que esse foi o único capítulo que eu plagiei o hentai, os dos outros capítulos são completamente e extremamente tirados da minha cabeça maliciosa.

Bjos e desculpem a demora.

Previa do próximo capítulo: Choro... choro... e muito choro... ciúmes, momentos entre mães e filhas.


	21. Capítulo 21 Tristes acontecimentos

**

* * *

**

Um Lugar pra se chamar de Lar

* * *

**Capítulo 21 – Tristes acontecimentos**

* * *

# - Boa noite, família. – Cumprimentou Mirok super feliz ao chegar em casa de manhã cedo, achou aquilo estranho não deviam nem ser sete horas da manhã e já estavam todos de pé, num silêncio assustador.

# - Você quis dizer, bom dia, né meu filho. – Brincou Izara.

# - Bom dia, se diz pra quem acaba de se levantar. Como eu não dormi na noite passada, e estou indo pra cama agora, então o certo e boa noite. – Explicou ele sentando-se ao lado da mãe, e ganhou um beijo na testa.

Izara passou o braço sobre os ombros do filho que depositou a cabeça em seu peito, e acariciou seu ventre redondo.

# - Fico feliz que você e a Sango tenham tido um bom encontro ontem. – Felicitou Izara.

# - Eh! Parece que todo mundo sabia o que a Sango tava planejando, menos eu. – Reclamou Mirok brincando com InuYasha e Kagome, que sorriram cúmplices. – Mas por que vocês estão de pé as seis e quarenta e cinco da manhã?

# - Por que é que você não vai descansar agora, agente te conta quando você acordar. – Propôs Izara.

Mirok percebeu que algo sério havia acontecido enquanto ele esteve fora.

# - O que aconteceu? – Perguntou ele mostrando que não sairia dali até saber o ocorrido.

# - A sua tia teve um sangramento ontem durante o jantar, o Sho foi com ela pro hospital. – Explicou Izara.

# - Ela perdeu o neném? – perguntou Mirok.

# - Nos ainda não recebemos nenhuma notícia.

# - Porque não me ligaram ontem à noite? – Questionou ele perdendo a alegria da qual chegara.

# - E acabar com a sua noite, meu filho? Não havia necessidade de você estar aqui conosco, e tenho certeza que sua tia diria o mesmo. – Falou Izara espantando o remorso dos olhos do filho.

Bem naquela hora a campainha tocou, Bankotsu se levantou de imediato para abrir a porta mais não houve necessidade, Suikotsu abriu a porta e entrou pedindo licença.

# - Suikotsu? O que faz aqui tão cedo? – Perguntou Bankotsu estranhando o fato.

# - Eu estava no hospital ontem quando a IzaYo e o Sho chegaram, ele me pediu pra vir dar notícias a vocês. – Explicou ele.

# - E então? – Questionou Izara aflita, apesar de ter passado a noite inteira negando, ela já sabia a resposta, sentia através de Izayo.

# - Ela perdeu o neném.

# - Oh Deus! Isso não e justo. – Chorou Izara de cabeça baixa.

# - A Izayo perdeu muito sangue, ta muito fraca e abalada, o medico achou melhor que ela ficasse no hospital até a noite. Se a sua condição melhorar ela volta pra casa mais cedo. – Explicou Suikotsu.

Deu um olhar de lado para Kikyo, sentada no sofá encolhida ao lado de Kagome, os cabelos desarrumados, a camisola amassada, e os olhos inchados, e algo lhe dizia que não era por ter chorado pela tia, e sim por eles, ou melhor, pelo fim deles, mesmo com todo o drama acontecendo ao seu redor não poder deixar de sorrir ao imaginar se ela acordaria assim tão linda todas as manhãs.

Jakotsu que havia ficado para jantar na noite passada ainda estava ali, levantou-se e foi para perto do irmão.

# - O que estava fazendo no hospital ontem? Era sua noite de folga. – Questionou Jakotsu só para que o irmão ouvisse.

# - Eu fui resolver uma questão com uma pessoa. – Explicou Suikotsu, dando a conversa por encerrada, já que virá Kikyo olhá-lo de relance bem no momento.

Ela levantou de imediato do sofá e subiu para o quarto, sem proferir uma palavra sequer.

# - Agente pode ir até o hospital falar com ela? – Questionou Kagome sentindo-se culpada, já que fora ela quem dera o tal chá milagroso para a tia.

# - E melhor não, Kagome. Quando sai de lá, ela não permitiu nem que o Sho entrasse no quarto. – Respondeu Suikotsu.

_**x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x**_

_**x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x**_

Kikyo ouviu alguém bater na porta de seu quarto, seu coração foi a mil em um minuto, pensando ser Suikotsu, mas por que ele iria até lá, depois do que ouvirá ele dizer ao irmão, que fora ao hospital resolver uma questão com uma "pessoa", com certeza era uma pessoa de saia.

Calhorda!

E ainda tinha coragem de dizer que a amava! Não pode deixar de mostrar a decepção em seu rosto quando viu que era seu pai entrando no quarto.

# - Eu bati mais você não atendeu. – Falou ele fechando a porta atrás de si.

# - Tudo bem, o que quer? – Questionou ela sentando se na cama e cobrindo as pernas com a coberta.

Mesmo se sua tia não houvesse passado mal a noite seria mal dormida mesmo assim.

Tanaka remexeu no bolso de traz de sua calça e retirou sua carteira.

# - Eu mandei fazer um novo cartão de credito pra você. – Explicou ele entregando o cartão.

# - Ahm...

# - Tente não zerá-lo de primeira. – Pediu ele tentando ser engraçado. Pondo-se a sair do quarto mais parou com a mão na maçaneta e virou para encará-la. – Vai me dizer por que fez aquilo com o balanço que eu construí pra Pumpkin?

Kikyo abaixou os olhos e apenas sussurrou:

# - Eu não sei dizer por que. – Kikyo levantou os olhos. – Mas eu sinto muito.

# - Já e alguma coisa, mais não e pra mim que você deve desculpas. – Finalizou Tanaka saindo do quarto.

Kikyo observou o cartão em sua mão, nem mesmo um cartão de credito iria animá-la no dia de hoje.

_**x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x**_

_**x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x**_

Apesar do que Suikotsu dissera, Kagome não conseguiu segurar a vontade de visitar a tia no hospital, não conseguia deixar de sentir-se culpada pelo que aconteceu, era doloroso de mais carregar aquilo dentro dela. Mesmo com o pânico que hospitais lhe davam, depois de tantos meses passados dentro de um quando a doença de sua mãe se agravou.

Ao chegar no hospital viu Sho sentado em um dos bancos do corredor. Estava de cabeça baixa, parecendo derrotado e exausto. Kagome se aproximou colocando a mão em seus ombros.

# - Kagome? O que faz aqui? – Questionou ele.

Pelas lágrimas secas e recentes que havia no rosto dele, ele pode entender a razão de ele estar acuado, ela mesma conhecia essa dor.

# - Vim ver a tia Iza. – Disse ela. – E esse o quarto dela? – Perguntou apontando para porta ao lado.

# - Sim, mas ela não quer ver ninguém, minha querida.

# - Posso ao menos tentar falar com ela? – Perguntou.

Sho assentiu, voltando a posição em que estava. Kagome bateu na porta antes de abrir uma frestinha, IzaYo estava sentada na cama do hospital olhando pela janela, nem sequer se mexeu quando ela bateu, parecia que a vida dela havia ido embora junto com a criança que não pudera nascer.

# - Tia Iza? – Chamou Kagome, somente assim Izayo virou os olhos para ela. – Eu posso entrar?

Ela lhe deu sorriso triste consentindo. Kagome puxou uma cadeira próxima e a colocou ao lado da cama.

# - Eu também perdi um bebê, e sei que dizer eu sinto muito não traz nenhum conforto. – disse Kagome

# - Não, não traz. – Izayo ergueu o braço e tocou-lhe o rosto. – Você está tão linda hoje.

Kagome sorriu, sua tia era tão doce e meiga mesmo em momentos tão dolorosos.

# - Me desculpa, tia. Se eu não houvesse insistido tanto pra que tomasse aquele chá... – Começou Kagome mais foi interrompida por Izayo.

# - Nem sequer pense que isso foi culpa sua. Você me deu esperança, mais não foi você quem a tirou. Simplesmente não era pra ser. Tenho certeza que você também ouviu isso quando perdeu a Poppet. – afirmou Izayo. – Por mais que doa, e o melhor que se tem pra se agarrar. Não é mesmo?

# - Mas tia... Eu não queria que tivesse sofrido isso. – Kagome abaixou a cabeça sentindo as lágrimas arderem nos olhos.

# - Se você não quer se sentir culpada pare... – Izayo ergueu o rosto da sobrinha com um dedo em seu queixo. – Pare, pelo amor de deus, pare. Pare de punir a sua mãe e a sua família pelo que lhe aconteceu. Você sabe como e essa dor, nenhum pai ou mãe deveria conhecer a dor de enterrar um filho.

# - Eu não consigo... Não faço por querer. – Respondeu Kagome.

# - Mais nem por isso deixa de doer neles, meu amor.

_**x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x**_

_**x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x**_

Sho estava na porta do quarto quando Kagome saiu em meio às lágrimas, havia vindo pra se desculpar, mais saiu mais culpada do que chegará. Despediu-se do tio e saiu deixando a porta aberta. Sho ficou ali parado do lado de fora, apenas olhando sua esposa, triste e abatida. Ela não queria que ele a confortasse e nem mesmo dar conforto a ele.

# - Sho? – Chamou ela. – Vem cá.

Ele entrou fechando a porta e sentou-se onde antes Kagome estivera sentada. Não disse nada apenas continuou a olhar para ela, não havia o que dizer, nada que pudesse aplacar mais essa perda.

Izayo pegou a mão dele entre as suas pousando as em seu colo, e as acariciou.

# - Nós vamos superar isso, sempre superamos. – falou ela.

Sho trouxe as mãos dela de encontro a sua boca e a beijou com carinho.

# - Eu não quero mais passar por isso, Izayo. Eu... – engasgou tentando engolir as lágrimas. – Eu não quero que tente engravidar de novo. Sei que você sonha com isso, e meu sonho também, mas e doloroso demais.

# - Eu sei, nossos filhos já encontraram suas metades, não vai demorar pra que eles nós dêem uma penca de netos, não como essa juventude de hoje anda apressadinha. – Brigou Izayo.

Sho sorriu.

# - Eu amo tanto você minha esposa.

# - Nem pense em começar com isso agora, Sho. Sabe muito bem que eu te amo mais. – Reclamou IzaYo.

Apesar da brincadeira ambos ainda permaneciam triste, Sho sentou se atrás dela na cama, e ambos choraram juntos. Superariam mais essa, por que estavam sempre juntos.

Na manhã seguinte Izayo pode voltar pra casa, foi recebida com muitos abraços e choros de todos principalmente de Izara. Fora paparicada pelos filhos e pela netinha postiça. Mais se recolheu com Sho antes do jantar, ambos alegando cansaço. Era obvio para todos que apesar das tentativas deles de parecem bem, mais na realidade encontravam-se arrasados.

Sango, Kagome e Rin haviam vindo jantar com a família, incluindo Suikotsu, que tentava ao máximo ignorar Kikyo, e a resposta dela era a mesma.

# - Será que ele não se enxerga não? – Mirok voltou da cozinha resmungo, parecia enraivecido.

# - Que foi filho? – Questionou Izara, apesar de só os jovens terem ficado na sala após o jantar Izara permaneceu lá mesmo cansada pelo dia triste e exaustivo, e o peso da barriga, apenas para ficar mais perto de Kagome.

# - O papai ta na cozinha aos beijos com a Abby, me deu até nojo de entrar. – continuou Mirok a resmungar, praticamente se jogou no sofá ao lado de Sango.

# - A Abby e uma pessoa muito boa, Mirok. – Explicou Sango não gostando da implicância.

# - Eu sei, e meu pai quem não e boa pessoa.

# - Você realmente precisa superar isso. – Falou Kagome em tom de bronca.

# - Ah! – soltou ele irônico. – Senta no próprio rabo, e ainda acha que tem peito pra falar do dos outros, não é mesmo maninha!

Ai, pensou InuYasha, Mirok estava mesmo de mau humor pelo que viu, já que o trabalho de esfregar as coisas na cara de Kagome era de Kikyo.

# - Mirok! – Repreendeu Izara.

# - Essa e a primeira vez que eu fico orgulhosa de você, maninho. – Concordou Kikyo meio que rindo.

# - Oh, pelo amor de Deus parem vocês dois, por que não vai fazer algo de útil como chamar o Bankotsu pra mim, Kikyo. – Pediu Izara em tom de ordem.

Emburrada Kikyo se levantou do sofá jogando a almofada que estava em seu colo em cima de Kagome e foi procurar Bankotsu.

# - Não precisa me proteger desse dois, Izara, acho que é isso que os sábios chamam de implicância entre irmãos, certo? – Brincou Kagome tentando não levar a sério, o que era uma mentira já que aquilo a magoou.

# - Eu sei, querida. Mas eles estão impossíveis hoje. – reclamou Izara.

# - Vamos da uma volta, Sango. – Chamou Mirok sem esperar por uma resposta, apenas a puxou pela mão e ambos saíram porta afora.

_**x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x**_

_**x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x**_

Kikyo subiu resmungando as escadas, já estava cansada de Kagome ser sempre protegido pela mãe, e naquela noite Mirok a tinha superado. Nem mesmo ela teria achado melhor resposta, pensou com orgulho.

A porta do escritório estava entre aberta e ela sabia que Suikotsu estava lá dentro com Bankotsu, aproximou-se de mansinho pra não ser ouvida. Queria saber o que ambos faziam por tanto tempo trancados no escritório, pensou que talvez Suikotsu pudesse estar falando dela para o irmão, pedindo algum conselho.

Apesar de que não querer que ele se aproximasse mais, não faria nada mal ao seu ego ouvir ele falando com amor, sobre ela, nada mal mesmo.

# - Pode haver maneira de se sentir mais frustrado com isso? – Kikyo ouviu BanKotsu reclamar.

# - Ainda não há nenhuma pista do pai da Rin? – Questionou Suikotsu.

# - Não, e essa espera ainda e mais frustrante, vou ligar pro Renkotsu novamente, talvez ele já tenha achado algo. – Falou Bankotsu.

# - Acho melhor não, Bankotsu, sabe como nosso irmão mais velho é, fica furioso por ser pressionado, além do mais se ele tivesse qualquer informação nova, já teria te ligado. – Explicou Suikotsu.

# - Eu sei, mas...

O telefone celular de alguém começou a tocar, ela conhecia o toque do celular de Bankotsu então só podia ser do irmão.

- Alô? Ah oi, Kayako... Desculpe por ter desmarcado nosso encontro ontem, foi um problema com a família do meu irmão... Sim, sim claro, podemos remarcar para amanhã... Combinamos melhor quando eu chegar ao hospital... Beijo, tchau.

O coração de Kikyo congelou dentro do peito. Ela só pode pensar em uma palavra: MENTIROSO!

# - Quem é KaYaKo? – Questionou Bankotsu, dirigindo-se até a porta.

# - Uma enfermeira do hospital. – Respondeu Suikotsu o seguindo.

# - Você ta procurando por encrenca, meu irmão. – Bankotsu olhou para trás para ver o irmão antes de abrir a porta.

# - Não. – Suikotsu respondeu olhando um ponto atrás do irmão. – Na verdade eu estou tentando me livrar de uma.

Bankotsu olhou para frente seguindo o olhar do irmão.

# - Oh, Kikyo...

# - Mamãe está te chamando. – Respondeu ela olhando diretamente para Suikotsu.

# - Certo, você desce comigo? – Arriscou ele sabendo que se ela ficasse sozinha com Suikotsu as coisas iriam piorar.

# - Não.

Ele nada mais falou, balançou a cabeça e saiu depois de mandar um olhar reprovativo para o irmão caçula, mais ele nem mesmo viu.

# - Mentiroso, esse é o tal amor que sente por mim? Mentiroso! – Acusou Kikyo sem mostrar nenhuma emoção.

# - O que espera, Kikyo? Que eu passe o resto da vida esperando que você amadureça, quero uma mulher de verdade não uma pirralha. – Respondeu ele rancoroso.

# - Só que essa pirralha e a única que deixa louco, nenhuma mulher que tenha vai me superar, principalmente uma infermerazinha de nada, e ainda por cima loira. – Replicou ela sarcástica.

# - Quem disse que ela é loira? – Perguntou Suikotsu achando estranho o fato dela ter acertado, a menos que ela o tivesse seguido ate o hospital.

# - Você não iria querer nenhuma morena que o fizesse se lembrar de mim. – Respondeu Kikyo abrindo um sorriso de deboche.

# - Que presunçosa. Meu mundo não gira ao seu redor, pirralha. – Suikotsu passou por ela e parou ao seu lado, abaixou a cabeça até o seu ouvido e sussurrou: - Não mais.

Suikotsu endireitou o corpo e seguiu por seu caminho, ao chegar no topo da escada ouviu novamente a voz ferina de Kikyo.

# - Procure se convencer disso!

_**x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x**_

_**x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x**_

Kikyo Ken Higurashi nunca perde uma discussão!

Foi o que ela pensou ao bater a porta de seu quarto, seu corpo vibrava pela vitória, mais assim que a fechou a fachada de mulher segura de si, desabou por todos os lados.

Encostou-se a porta e escorreu até o chão chorando em desespero. Em sua solitária vida, seu quarto sempre fora seu refugio. E sua atitude, o modo como a aprendeu a ver a vida, mostrar se forte perante o inimigo, jamais deixar que ele perceba suas pernas tremulas, e principalmente: Suas lágrimas.

Ele já virá uma vez, e por certo não a veria de novo. Não mais, aquela frase repetiu se em sua mente, tinha que acabar com aquela dor, e só havia uma maneira.

_**x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x**_

_**x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x**_

# - AI! – Gritou Kagome.

# - Que foi? – Perguntou Inuyasha assustado.

# - Não sei, eu senti uma fisgada no meu braço. – Respondeu ela acariciando a parte de cima do braço esquerdo. – Ai! Eu senti de novo.

# - Deixa-me ver isso. – Pediu Suikotsu, sentou-se no braço do sofá segurando o braço de Kagome, afastou a manga da blusa comprida, havia duas marcas vermelhas, pareciam unhadas.

# - O que é isso? Não lembro de ter me machucado assim. – Falou Kagome.

Suikotsu tirou os olhos do braço e olhou para o rosto de Kagome e franziu as sobrancelhas.

# - Dói tanto assim? – Questionou ele.

# - Não. O InuYasha deve ter me unhado sem querer.

# - Mas porque você está chorando? – Perguntou Suikotsu.

# - Eu não to chorando! – Respondeu Kagome levando os dedos até um dos olhos onde ela os sentiu úmidos, olhou para os próprios dedos constando o que Suikotsu dissera. – Mas... Eu não me senti chorando.

# - Essa lágrima não é sua Kagome. – Falou Izara. – Apesar de vocês duas viverem brigando, quanto mais tempo passam juntas mais a sua conexão com a Kikyo aumenta.

# - Você realmente acredita que e ela? – Questionou Kagome não convencida.

# - Ponha ambas as mãos unidas em cima de seu coração, feche os olhos e pense nela. – Explicou Izara. – Faça, e tire a prova.

Kagome suspirou fundo, endireitou-se no sofá e fez exatamente aquilo que Izara falou, pensou no momento em que a viu pela primeira vez, quando descobriu a verdade sobre a sua vida. E como daquela vez, sentiu um forte sentimento saindo de seu coração e a invadindo por completo como uma vibração. Viu uma cena em sua mente, Kikyo sentada no chão do banheiro com duas feridas no braço. Então aquilo que Rin dissera, era verdade. Kikyo se alto pune, mais por que?

# - Me deixe em paz, Kagome! – Gritou Kikyo, arrancando Kagome de sua visão.

# - Nossa! Você realmente conseguiu se conectar com ela. – Falou InuYasha olhando pro andar de cima da casa.

# - Então? Era ela mesma, não era? – Perguntou Izara.

# - Sim. Ela parece magoada.

# - E uma pergunta tola, mais o que fez dessa vez Suikotsu? – Perguntou Tanaka.

# - Nada. Ela me rejeitou Tanaka, o que espera que eu faça.

Kagome sentiu alivio ao ver que a conversa partira para ouro rumo, sorte ninguém ter perguntado a respeito das marcas em seu braço, mais percebeu pelo olhar de Rin que ela sabia o que era.

_**x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x**_

_**x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x**_

# - Oi Kagome – Cumprimentou Kaede ao abrir a porta.

# - Bom dia, Kaede. Alguém já acordou?

# - Izara está tomando banho já deve estar descendo. Veio falar com ela? – Perguntou a velha governanta.

# - Sim, mas não precisa ir chamá-la, eu espero ela descer aqui na sala. – Informou Kagome.

# - Ta bom, vou trazer um bolinho de chocolate, pra essa bonequinha. – Falou Kaede apertando as bochechas de Pumpkin que adorou a idéia do bolo. Kaede riu. – Você também pulava de alegria quando se falava em bolo de chocolate.

# - Oh, você já trabalha aqui? – perguntou Kagome surpresa.

# - Bem antes disso, conheci aquelas duas gêmeas sapecas quando tinham 10 anos. As vi crescer. – Respondeu Kaede. – Vou pegar o bolo.

# - A vovó ela sapeca. – Falou Pumpkin com uma risadinha.

Kagome a deitou no sofá, e fez cosquinhas em sua barriga.

# - Quem nem você, bonequinha! – brincou Kagome gostando das risadas da filha.

Poderia Izara ter feito o mesmo com ela naquele mesmo sofá, ela deveria gostar de sua risada assim como ela gostava da de sua filha. Mais então porquê? Porquê não conseguia amá-la como deveria, aquele deveria ser seu lar. Kagome suspirou sendo invadida por uma onda de melancolia.

# - Canta com a mãe. – Pediu Kagome pra afastar aquele mal estar que a tomava. – Chorando se foi quem um dia só me fez chorar...

# - Xolando estala ao leba de um amo que um dia não sobi cuda...

# - A recordação vai estar com ele aonde for...

# - Xolando estala ao leba de um amo que um dia não sobi cuda...

Kagome não sabia porque aquela musica sempre lhe acalmava, não se lembrava de onde a conhecia e Kaguya nunca a cantará para ela.

# - Oh, Kagome, você aqui tão cedo. – Falou Izara radiante, quando encontrou a filha na sala de estar da família. Tentou manter a emoção de lado por ter escutado a filha cantar a antiga canção que ela costumava cantar para os filhos.

# - Oi, vovó! – Pumpkin abriu os bracinhos pedindo que a pegasse no colo e foi atendida.

# - Eu vim te fazer um convite, mais só se estiver bem disposta, com seis meses de gravidez, eu nem conseguia andar direito. – Brincou ela. – Pensei em deixar a Pumpkin aqui com o Sho e a tia Iza, talvez ela os anime um pouco.

# - E uma idéia, eles iram adorar, tenho certeza. E eu me sinto ótima hoje, qual o convite. – Perguntou Izara ansiosa, seus pés estavam inchados, e a coluna doía, mais não negaria um convite de Kagome, nem se estivesse em trabalho de parto.

# - E que eu fui contratada para fotografar um lugar, e uma antiga vila que havia nas montanhas, na cidade vizinha, são 5 horas de viagem até lá, por isso perguntei se estava bem disposta. – Falou Kagome. – Achei que talvez quisesse vir comigo, a historia da cidade e muita linda, você iria gostar.

# - Mais e claro que eu vou com você. – Respondeu Izara tentando conter a alegria, por poder passar o dia inteiro com a filha longe de todo mundo, só as duas.

# - Podemos ir depois do café da manhã então?

# - Perfeito! – Exclamou Izara.

_**x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x**_

_**x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x**_

# - Não sabia que a Kaede trabalha pra vocês desde que vocês eram pequenas. – Falou Kagome tentando quebrar o silencio de quase duas horas, o sorriso estampado na face de Izara lhe dizia que aquilo não incomodava, mais Kagome já estava inquietada por ficar o tempo todo observada pela "mãe".

# - Oh, sim, ela cuidou mais de mim e da Izayo do que a nossa própria mãe, uma ama seca, como eles diziam antigamente. – Izara riu com o comentário. – Meus trabalharam duro pra dar a mim a Izara do bom e do melhor, eles quase nunca ficavam em casa.

# - E eles ainda estão vivos, acho que nunca ouvi vocês falarem dos meus avós maternos. – Falou Kagome.

# - Não, ambos já descansam depois de tanto trabalho. – Respondeu Izara. – Sua avó ainda estava viva quando você nasceu, mais morreu antes de você desaparecer. Teria gostado dela, Mama adorava arte, talvez ela tivesse gostado das suas fotografias. Eu gosto.

Kagome não soube mais sobre o que conversar, a idéia de passar o dia com Izara partiu dela mesma, mais agora não parecia realmente uma boa idéia, não havia o que conversar sentia-se envergonhada e ao lado de uma estranha. A interação de mãe e filha que ela tinha com Pumpkin não era a mesma com Izara, e com sua verdadeira mãe Kaguya também.

Às vezes elas ficavam horas conversando sobre nada, sempre fora sua maior confidente, e com Izara parecia tão diferente do que tinha com Kaguya. Queria ter o mesmo relacionamento que Kikyo tinha com a mãe, mais não conseguia, simplesmente, não achava certo substituir sua mãe, dessa maneira, por mais que a mulher sentada ao seu lado fosse sua mãe de sangue. Ela também não tinha culpa pela separação. Mais quem tinha?

Não conseguia culpar Kaguya por aquilo, afinal ela é sua mãe!

# - Nossa! – Izara exclamou ao ver da janela do carro, a antiga vila.

# - Vamos? – Chamou Kagome saindo do carro. – Foi um monge quem pediu que eu tirasse essas fotos. O templo dele fala a respeito de uma historia que aconteceu aqui na era feudal. Vê o cemitério, tenho fotografar alguns túmulos.

# - E qual e a historia desse local, querida? – Perguntou Izara acompanhando Kagome.

Kagome abriu a cerca de madeira do cemitério e entrou junto de Izara.

# - E uma historia de amor, como todos aprendem na escola, que na era feudal os humanos e os yokais viviam em guerra constante. – Explicou Kagome se agachando para tirar uma foto do tumulo. – Os nomes são desconhecidos, mais havia uma jovem sacerdotisa que protegia esse vilarejo, só que ela se apaixonou por um meio yokai.

# - Oh! Agora eu entendi porque gostou tanto dessa historia. – brincou Izara.

# - É verdade, mais o amor deles foi corroído pelo ciúme. E eles acabaram matando um ao outro. – Explicou Kagome dirigindo-se a outro tumulo.

# - E o que aconteceu? – Questionou Izara.

# - A razão pela qual os amantes se conheceram, uma lendária jóia capaz de poderes extraordinários, e também concebi o seu maior desejo. Apenas um. Foi incumbido a uma sacerdotisa proteger essa jóia contra os yokais, por eles já serem tão poderosos, se caísse nas mãos de um yokai, ele poderia escravizar toda a raça humana ou até mesmo exterminá-la. – Explicou Kagome, fotografando outro tumulo.

# - E o meio yokai estava atrás dela? – Perguntou Izara.

# - Sim, mais não por esses motivos. O seu maior desejo era se tornar um yokai completo. Ele atacou, muitas e muitas vezes a sacerdotisa, mais sabendo o que ele era, não pode matá-lo. De alguma forma ela se sentia conectada a ele, apesar dela viver nesse vilarejo cheio de pessoas que a adoravam, ela era solitária e sozinha como ele. – Kagome passou a mão sobre um tumulo. – Ela está aqui em um desses túmulos. – ela olhou para Izara e lhe sorriu, que se agachou junto a ela perto do tumulo. – A partir daí o meio yokai estava sempre a sua espreita, pronto para a melhor oportunidade de atacá-la, e certa vez sabendo que ele a observava, ela pediu que ele se sentasse ao lado e conversassem. Mesmo desconfiado ele aceitou, por querer saber a razão dela nunca tê-lo matado, já que ela o encurralou milhares de vezes, e ela confessou que tendo ele seguindo ela todas às vezes a fazia se sentir menos solitária. Ele parou de tentar atacá-la depois disso. Tornaram-se amigos e logo depois amantes. Até que a sacerdotisa sugeriu que o meio yokai usasse a jóia de quatro almas para se transformar em humano e viver com ela por todos os seus dias, com a jóia fora do caminho, a sacerdotisa não mais precisaria lutar.

# - E o que ele fez? – Questionou Izara.

# - Ele aceitou. – Confirmou Kagome.

# - O que fez eles matarem um ao outro? – Perguntou Izara.

# - Um ladrão. A sacerdotisa cuidava secretamente de um ladrão dentro de uma caverna, ela era tão generosa que não se importava por ele ser o que era. Mais sua alma era tão cheia de ódio e rancor que atraiu outros yokais para a caverna e o devoraram, só que eles se fundiram tornando se um ser maligno. Tendo nascido como humano, ele virou apenas um meio yokai, só que por haver vários yokais dentro dele, ele conseguiu a habilidade de se transformar naquilo que desejava. – Explicou Kagome.

# - Então, ele enganou os dois? – falou Izara.

# - Ele primeiro se transformou no amante da sacerdotisa e a atacou pelas costas, ferindo a mortalmente, justo no momento que ela entregaria a jóia ao seu amor, ele roubou a jóia, e a levou para aquela casinha lá em cima vê? – Perguntou Kagome para Izara.

# - Sim, aquele era o templo do vilarejo? – Perguntou Izara.

# - Sim.

# - Mais eu não entendo Kagome, se ele roubou a jóia da sacerdotisa, porque ele a colocou no templo novamente? – Questionou Izara pensativa.

# - A jóia de quatro almas, torna-se mais poderosa de acordo com a energia de quem a segura, como a sacerdotisa era boa, sua energia purificava a jóia, por isso ele plantou a discórdia entre ela e o seu amor, pra enegrecer a jóia. Depois de feri-la, ele se transformou na imagem da sacerdotisa e atacou o meio yokai. Sentindo-se traído pela amante, ele atacou o vilarejo que ficou em chamas. Apesar de ferida e com o mesmo sentimento de traição a sacerdotisa voltou ao vilarejo no momento que o meio yokai fugia com a jóia. – Kagome se levantou e ajudou Izara a se levantar. – Venha ver.

Kagome guiou Izara até o meio do cemitério onde havia uma enorme arvore, seca e sem vida.

# - Vê esse furo? – perguntou ela apontando para o local na arvore. – A sacerdotisa cravou uma de suas flechas no coração do meio yokai prendendo o aqui. O yokai que a atacou pensou que a sacerdotisa usasse a jóia para curar suas feridas, ele pensou que aquele seria o seu maior desejo no momento, só que apesar da traição o desejo dela ainda era viver com o meio yokai até o fim de seus dias. Ela morreu aos pés dele. As pessoas do vilarejo que não foram consumidas pelo fogo colocaram a jóia de quatro almas dentro do corpo da sacerdotisa, e ela a levou embora para o outro mundo.

# - Eh, Kagome você tinha razão, eu adorei vir até aqui e conhecer toda essa historia. – Falou Izara aproximando-se da arvore e tocando o lugar onde o meio yokai morreu – Apesar de tudo, acredito que eles ficaram juntos na eternidade.

# - Também gosto de pensar dessa forma, mais muita gente diz que e tudo invenção, já que não há nomes e nem a jóia em si para comprovar a historia. – Falou Kagome fotografando de baixo o templo.

# - Qualquer historia pode ser verdadeira, se existir apenas um tolo para acreditar nela. – brincou Izara fazendo Kagome rir.

As duas conversam e Kagome conseguiu tirar todas as fotos que desejava, já estavam se dirigindo para o carro quando Izara pensou em algo.

# - Kagome? Qual seria o seu maior desejo para pedir a jóia de quatro almas? – Questionou Izara, ambas olharam-se por cima do capo do carro.

Kagome suspirou triste, porém disse a verdade.

# - Nunca ter descoberto a verdade sobre a minha vida.

_**x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x**_

_**x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x**_

_**Notinha da humilde autora:**_

_Capítulo ficou curtinho né, mais eu queria atualizar de uma vez então ta ai, mais um para vocês, espero que não estejam querendo me matar, eu tenho escrito outras coisas, outras fics, tenho 11 ao total aqui no eu Computador, algumas só com algumas palavras, outra com alguns capítulos, só que eu quero terminar essa primeiro, eu também quero fazer uma parte 2 da fic, Minha amiga, minha perdição, já comecei a escrever o primeiro capítulo, já pensei em tudo que ira acontecer nos três novos capítulos, e está tudo em tópicos para que eu não me esqueça ou coloque em outra fic. Sabe como e cabeça de escritora e cheira de mě®d!_

_E como uma previa do próximo capítulo teremos: _

_Um romances um pouco frustrado._

_A primeira vez de um casal. Quem é que sabe qual?_

_Alguns conflitos entre as irmãs. Alguns beijinhos._

_Chega, bjos e até o próximo capítulo._


	22. Capítulo 22 Sentimentos q ñ se podem evi

**Um Lugar pra se chamar de Lar**

* * *

-

-

-

**Capítulo 22 – Sentimentos que não se podem evitar**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Izara alisou sua enorme barriga de sete meses, tanto tempo já havia se passado desde que descobrira se grávida pela quarta vez, Kagome retornará e os piores problemas da família detonaram um atrás do outro, só podia esperar que quando os bebês finalmente nascessem à harmonia da casa estivesse melhor, ou que pelo menos Kikyo e Kagome se entendessem...

Tantas palavras rudes já foram ditas, Izara pensou em quando aquela família enorme e barulhenta iria ter paz novamente, o estranho era que antes Izara pensava que tudo era perfeito, estava casada com o homem que amava e tinha três perfeitos e saudáveis filhos, até Kagome ser levada pra longe deles, então tudo ruiu.

Mas talvez, Izara pensou, aquela falsa perfeição se devesse ao fato das crianças da casa ainda serem pequenas e ainda não sabiam como serem malcriados e respondonas.

Novamente ela alisou a barriga, imaginando se aquelas duas novas vidas lhe causariam tantos problemas como seus outros filhos? Izara riu, a quem queria enganar, eles seriam igualmente problemáticos como os outros, talvez não tão traumatizados, mais a matariam de preocupação igualmente.

Suspirando ela pensou em Kagome, a varias semanas ela não dormia na casa, e eram poucas às vezes em que ela passava por ali, depois daquele triste dia que passou com ela naquela sessão de fotos, e a inimizade com Kikyo também crescia, qualquer palavra que Kagome dissesse era uma ótima oportunidade pra Kikyo avançar em cima dela com palavras ferinas.

Talvez em muitos anos depois todos eles estariam rindo de todos aqueles atos de desespero do passado.

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

InuYasha empurrou com o pé a porta do quarto, estava mais do que excitado, também pudera, depois da seca que Kagome vinha lhe impondo constantemente. Parecia que a mudança para sua antiga casa de nada adiantara o humor dela.

Os dois caíram na cama, Kagome apenas mantinha os braços em volta do pescoço dele, diferente daquela Kagome de antes que parecia ter quatro braços e tocava tão avidamente. Agora parecia que ela não estava afim, na verdade, parecia que estava ali por obrigação, de fato, ele insitirá muito mesmo ela dizendo que não se encontrava a no clima.

Ele soltou a boca dela por alguns instantes pra lhe tirar a blusa, roboticamente ela apenas levantou os braços pra ajudá-lo. Tudo bem, pensou InuYasha, se ela não estava no clima, a levaria a ele a qualquer custo. Aproveitou já pra retirar o sutiã de renda branca, InuYasha cobriu os seios dela com a boca, sabia que Kagome adorava isso, só que percebeu dessa vez, não houve aquele delicioso gemido de prazer nem aquele tremor "de quero mais".

Aquela frieza da parte dela, já estava começando a irritá-lo, mais continuou seu trabalho, subiu as mãos por suas coxas e tocou o triangulo encoberto pela calcinha, pra sua maior surpresa, não estava úmida como sempre se encontrava. InuYasha puxou o ar, tentando sentir o aroma dela, e congelou na hora.

Ela nem sequer estava excitada.

— Qual é Kagome? — reinou ele erguendo-se da cama.

— Que foi? — Questionou ela imóvel na cama.

— Você nem sequer ta tentando!

— Eu disse que não tava no clima, InuYasha. — Reclamou Kagome recuperando seu sutiã e o colando sobre os seios.

— Agente não transa há quase um mês! — Brigou Inuyasha.

— Eu tenho outras coisas pra me preocupar, Inuyasha, não sou uma máquina pra que você ligue e desligue quando tem vontade.

— Eu não posso nem sequer querer transar com a minha própria namorada agora? – Perguntou Inuyasha irritado.

— Ser sua namorada não implica só fazer sexo, eu avisei que não estava no clima, deveria me respeitar, ao invés de me criticar, me apoiar e principalmente me ajudar a resolvê-los! — Exasperou Kagome levantando da cama em um pulo.

Kagome sentou-se na cama com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo, parecendo uma criança que não consegui o doce que pediu a mamãe. InuYasha passou a mão nos cabelos tão forte que arrancou alguns fios. Estava cansado daquela situação.

— Vamos embora, eu te deixo na sua casa! — InuYasha chamou já se retirando do quarto, Kagome apenas catou sua blusa do chão e as bolsa e já foi saindo logo atrás dele.

Odiava brigar com InuYasha, mais ultimamente preferia até ficar longe dele.

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

Inuyasha nem sequer entrou, apenas a deixou na porta e saiu cantando pneu. Ao entrar em casa viu Mirok e Sango se devorando no sofá, Kagome tossiu e eles nem ligaram, se irritou com aquilo catou uma das almofadas caídas no chão e tacou neles, só então se desgrudaram.

— Hei! — Reclamou Mirok pela almofadada.

— Vão pro motel! — Falou ela enraivecida, virou as costas e sumiu escada acima.

— O que deu nela? — Perguntou Sango.

— Como eu vou saber!

— Acho melhor eu ir falar com ela. — disse Sango.

— Ah não, você não vão a lugar nenhum. — respondeu Mirok com um sorriso provocativo.

Sango soltou uma risadinha e esqueceu tudo a sua volta quando a boca de Mirok voltou a devorar a sua, mais Mirok chegou a pensar, se aquilo continuasse daquele jeito, seria melhor mesmo irem pra um motel.

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

— Você quer entrar um pouco, Kouga? — Perguntou Ayame, assim que saíram do carro, haviam passado o dia com Pumpkin em um parque aquático. — Meus pais não estão, pensei da gente poder namorar um pouco.

— Não precisa nem pedir duas vezes. — Respondeu Kouga com sorriso a meia boca.

Ligou o alarme do carro e a seguiu até a porta e entrou.

— Sabe o que o meu pai sugeriu ontem? — Perguntou ele enquanto a seguia até a sala e sentava-se ao seu lado no sofá. — Que seria bom que você e os seus pais fossem jantar lá em casa, nós estamos namorando a uns meses é já está na hora deles se conhecerem.

Ayame suspirou sorrindo, isso era o que mais gostava em Kouga, ele era diferente dos outros homens, não era um rapaz feito pra farra e de ir de cama em cama, Kouga era feito pro compromisso, pra família, exatamente como a tradição dos yokais lobos manda, ah mais Ayame sabia muito bem que nem todos os yokais lobos seguiam a risca essa tradição. E era disso que estava cansada, mais agora com Kouga tinha medo.

— Ah... Você não acha que é muito cedo? — Questionou ela nervosa.

— Mas e claro que não. — Kouga respondeu sem nenhuma hesitação. Prova de que ele fazia isso por conta própria e não por que o pai quis assim, pensou ela. — Pra falar a verdade acho que agente já até demorou.

Kouga colocou a mão em seu queixo, e lhe sorriu. Ayame sempre se derretia com aquele sorriso, alias era aquele sorriso lhe dava medo, pois toda a vez que o via, sentia que estava à mercê de tudo que Kouga quisesse fazer com ela, como se arrancasse todas as suas forças e reservas e as mandasse as favas. Ele lhe deu um selinho rápido nos lábios.

— Outra coisa também. — Continuou ele. — Eu to querendo viajar com a Pumpkin, o clima da Kagome com a família dela não ta legal, e não e ambiente pra uma criança de dois anos. Nos podíamos ir em Shangai no fim de semana. O meu pai tem uma casa lá, ta fechada há anos, mais tenho certeza que está habitável.

Ayame estremeceu de prazer novamente, adorava como Kouga a incluía em todos os seus planos.

— Claro, vai ser ótimo, eu nunca fui a Shangai. — Respondeu ela.

— Ta combinado então.

Kouga passou a mão por detrás da nuca dela, e a beijou, explorando sua boca com sua língua quente e úmida. Ayame não entendia como ele conseguia manter tanto o controle sobre si mesmo, pois ela ficava de pernas bambas e vibrando de excitação toda a vez que ele a tocava. E eram tantas as vezes que ele a tocava, mesmo que fosse quando eles andavam de mãos dadas, ela sentia um formigamento na mão que parecia lhe queimar e percorria todo o seu corpo e se instalava sempre no mesmo ponto, entre suas pernas.

Ayame só não entendia como Kouga conseguia ficar sempre tão indiferente a esse fato, ele nunca avançava, ou a tocava em lugar mais íntimos, apenas a deixava louca com seus beijos perfeitos e depois ia embora, deixando a insatisfeita, mas ele é um yokai sabia que ela se excitava muito com ele, só com o pouco que lhe dava, mais parecia que para ele aquilo não era suficiente, talvez ele não quisesse dormir com ela, talvez ele ainda estivesse apaixonado por Kagome.

O pensamento a fez recuar no beijo.

— Que foi? — Questionou ele achando o movimento dela estranho.

— Nada. Só pensei, que talvez fosse melhor agente fosse lá pro meu quarto. — Respondeu ela, jogando verde.

— Acho melhor não Ayame, se os seus pais chegarem não vão ver isso com bons olhos! — Reclamou Kouga.

— Eles viajaram Kouga só voltam amanhã! Não tem problema nenhum. — Respondeu ela com a voz irritada.

— Mas é melhor não arriscar Ayame. — Concluiu Kouga, que puxou o rosto dela com as mãos e tentou beijá-la mais ela não só virou o rosto como também se levantou do sofá.

— Ou é porque eu não sou a Kagome? — perguntou ela com a voz carregada de ódio.

— OOhhh, o que? Ayame o que é isso? — Kouga se levantou num pulo do sofá pela acusação.

— Kouga, eu não preciso ser mais especifica de quero dormir com você, mas a tempos você vem se esquivando, e só pode ser porque ainda é apaixonado por ela! — Gritou ela.

Seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva, e lutava contra a raiva.

— Ayame! — Exclamou Kouga, não acreditando que ela o acusava por aquilo. Segurou o rosto dela com ambas as mãos em concha. – Não é por causa da Kagome, se eu ainda sentisse alguma coisa por ela nesse sentido eu não teria começado a namorar com você, pelo amor de Deus, é esse o tipo de homem que você acredita que eu seja? — Perguntou ele com carinho.

— Não. — Admitiu ela fungando, colou as mãos sobre a dela e abaixando de seu rosto. — Então é por quê?

— É muito cedo pra que agente de um passo desses, e eu não acho que deva ser feito assim, de uma decisão tomada de uma hora pra outra, além do mais eu quero te preparar algo especial pro momento. — Explicou ele apertando as mãos dela entre as suas.

— Eu não tomei essa decisão de uma hora pra outra Kouga. — Respondeu ela. — Eu pensei muito antes, fiz até uma lista de pro e contra e não houve nenhum contra. E... — ela sorriu meiga — ...A única coisa que eu preciso pra que seja especial e você!

Kouga não pode resistir dar um grande sorriso com aquela declaração. Passou o braço pelos nós de suas pernas e a pegou no colo. Ayame soltou um gritinho assustado mais depois de deslanchou a rir.

— Eu posso andar! — Falou ela quase não conseguindo enquanto ria.

— Pode mais não vai. — Brincou ele abrindo a porta do quarto dela com o pé e a fechou do mesmo jeito, depois a atirou sobre a cama e se jogou por cima dela e lhe arrebatou a boca com um beijo.

Inebriada de desejo, Ayame começou a livrá-lo do casaco.

— Tenho fome de vê-lo nu — sussurrou arrancando lhe a camisa. Não queria perder um segundo sequer.

— Juro que saciarei sua fome.

Com gestos rápidos e precisos, Kouga despiu-se, expon do-se às mãos ansiosas de Ayame. Ela suspirou de prazer, deslizando os dedos lentamente pelo peito largo, explorando cada detalhe de um corpo dese jado. O abdômen reto, as nádegas firmes, as coxas musculosas parecendo esculpidas em mármore. Tudo nele a sedu zia, tudo a atraía de uma maneira quase selvagem.

Ajoelhando-se diante de Kouga, Ayane tocou o mem bro ereto que prometia lhe dar tanto prazer. Reverente, acariciou-o em toda sua extensão, apreciando a delicadeza da pele aveludada, os contornos das veias salien tes, a umidade da ponta intumescida.

Deixando escapar um gemido rouco, Kouga se esforçou para manter o controle, temendo explodir a qualquer instante.

— Ah, como sonhei com isso — ela murmurou, roçando os lábios na carne quente.

— Ayame — Kouga gemeu, caindo de joelhos diante dela. — Deixe-me ver você agora — ele suplicou, a voz estrangulada de desejo. Ir tão devagar estava matando-o, quando tudo o que queria era penetrá-la.

Com movimentos graciosos, Ayame se levantou-se e tirou o vestido, expondo-se completamente a ele, sem a menor vergonha.

Contemplando o esplendor daquela nudez, Kouga sentiu o ar lhe faltar, as curvas sinuosas pareciam um pouco mais voluptuosas do que havia pensado, o perfume da pele aveludada era delicioso. Emocionado, ele deslizou os dedos sobre um dos mamilos rígidos e acariciou os seios alvos. A cintura estreita e o abdômen rijo. Substituindo os dedos pela língua, Kouga continuou a ex plorar cada centímetro do corpo escultural até tocá-la no ponto mais íntimo da feminilidade e sorver o gosto escon dido entre as dobras úmidas com sofreguidão.

— Kouga — Ayame murmurou, contorcendo-se de pra zer — Deite-se comigo agora. Preciso sentir seu corpo inteiro sobre o meu.

Antes mesmo de ouvir a última palavra, ele já a tinha depositado sobre a cama e se posicionado entre as coxas esguias.

— Cotovia, preciso estar dentro de você. — A respiração ofegante de Kouga revelava um grau de excitação que bei rava o insuportável.

— Então venha, meu amor.

Quando ele a penetrou, Ayame gritou alto, descontro lada, não sentiu dor alguma, apenas prazer. Às investidas frenéticas ela correspondia com igual ardor, deixando-se possuir e possuindo-o, deixando-se amar e amando-o com cada fibra de seu ser. E quando, enfim, alcançaram o êxtase, era como se flutuassem no espaço e se banhassem numa chuva de estrelas, repletos um do outro, mas ainda não saciados.

— Não posso acreditar que já terminamos — ele sussur rou, beijando-a no pescoço.

— Foi um tanto rápido, não? — Ayame o provocou, lânguida.

— Você está reclamando? — Sensualmente, Kouga a segurou pelas nádegas, esmagando-a contra si.

— Bem, ainda estou com fome e você prometeu...

Os lábios dele a calaram num beijo ardente e durante a hora que se seguiu, não se ouviu nada no quarto, exceto os sons de uma paixão avassaladora.

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

Narak tocou a campainha da grande mansão.

— Já estou cansado disso. — reclamou ele enquanto esperava. — Vocês três moram mais aqui do que em casa. Eu quase nunca fico a minha neta.

Rin e Sango se entreolharam, o drama ia começar, já estava começando a ser clichê demais.

— Estão me abandonando. É isso o que estão fazendo!

— Oh! Tadinho dele! — Brincou Sango o abraçando pelas costas.

— Acho o que ele só quer mesmo é um pouco de mimo. — Rin debochou.

A porta da frente se abriu.

— Ah, olá garotas! — Era Bankotsu com sua alegria e carisma sempre a vista. — Narak — Cumprimentou ele.

— Oi, Bankotsu. — Rin e Sango falaram ao mesmo tempo, quase o atropelaram na porta, loucas para chegarem o mais rápido possível em seus respectivos namorados.

— Essas meninas. — Resmungou Narak enquanto entrava na mansão atrás de Bankotsu seguido por Kagome o segui amuada em seu canto, mas Pumpkin quicava em seu colo, louca por diversão.

— Ah não tem importância, estão apaixonadas... — Bankotsu pigarreou — ...Kagome, o InuYasha está lá em cima no quarto dele. — Informou ele com cautela.

Inuyasha não havia dito nada, mais chegou ontem de um encontro com ela soltando fumaças pelas narinas. É pelo pouco entusiasmo que ela demonstrou com a noticia, a briga entre eles deve ter sido feia.

Izara estava sentada na sala tomando seu chá enquanto acariciava a enorme barriga. Seu rosto como sempre se iluminou ao ver a filha que não a amava. E como sempre Kagome não sentia nada ao ver a mulher que lhe deu a vida. Além da frustração por aquela não ser a mãe que ela queria e precisava, a culpa por não amá-la do mesmo jeito que ela sempre demonstrava a assolava com um tapa violento no rosto.

— Oi vovó! — Falou Pumpkin com entusiasmo já esticando seus pequenos bracinhos para mudar de colo.

— Oi querida! — Cumprimentou ela devolta se levantando do sofá para pegar a neta. — Tudo bem filha? — Perguntou depois da um beijo em seu rosto enquanto pegava Pumpkin de seu colo.

— Sim e você? Parece que a gravidez continua te fazendo muito bem, com sete meses eu já nem conseguia andar. — comentou Kagome só para ter do que falar. Ela olhou as escadas com um pesar, não podia mais atrasar essa conversa com Inuyasha, mais não estava nem um pouco entusiasmada para isso, ó que queria era se enfiar em seu quarto, deitar em sua cama e chorar.

— Eu me sinto um pouco sem ar as vezes, mas já estou acostumada, afinal tive três filhos antes desses. — Respondeu ela colocando Pumpkin sentada ao seu lado no sofá.

— Oi Narak! — Kagura cumprimentou ele com gosto ao entrar na sala com Kikyo.

Kikyo e Kagome trocaram um olhar rápido e desviaram na mesma rapidez.

— Como vai Kagura? — Perguntou ele após pigarrear constrangido.

— Muito bem. — ela suspirou olhando o de cima a baixo. — E sempre um prazer vê-lo.

— Kagura que bom que está aqui. — Kagome falou fingindo ser realmente uma alegria. — Você poderia fazer o favor de entreter o Narak, enquanto eu converso com o InuYasha? Agora a pouco ele estava reclamando que não tem recebido muita atenção.

— É claro! — Respondeu Kagura, concordando silenciosamente com o plano de Kagome.

Narak olhou feio para a enteada.

— Assim você não fica esperando muito tempo pela gente, nem vai ver o tempo passar — Continuou Kagome como se nada fosse. — Ah, melhor ainda, porque não saem pra comer alguma coisa, acho que a minha conversa com o Inuyasha não será rápida.

— E realmente uma ótima idéia, não acha Narak? — Perguntou Kagura com inocência. — Quem sabe assim agente se conhece melhor.

— Claro. Ótima idéia. — ele forçou um sorriso para ela e depois se virou para a enteada com os olhos faiscando de raiva.

Sem poder fazer nada para impedir, ele apenas acompanhou Kagura.

— Eu vou ficar de castigo por isso! — Kagome previu.

— Não, a Kagura sabe bem o que faz. — comentou Kikyo desinteressada.

— Izara, eu vou lá em cima conversar com o Inuyasha, pode ficar com a Pum...

— Claro, pode ir, não se preocupe. — Respondeu ela antes que ela terminasse a pergunta.

Kagome suspirou enquanto subia as escadas sem vontade alguma. Não seria fácil se desculpar quando sabia que era sua própria culpa, ela bateu na porta do quarto mais não esperou por uma resposta e entrou, Inuyasha estava sentado no chão jogando vídeo-game, apenas levantou os olhos para ver quem era e depois voltou sua atenção para a televisão.

— Ainda está bravo? — Ela perguntou com cautela enquanto fechava a porta do quarto

— O que te deu a diga? — ele retrucou com ironia.

Kagome suspirou, realmente não estava no clima pra ficar mimando namorados, mais se não quisesse o perder tinha de ser assim. Ela se sentou ao lado dele.

— Como eu posso te ajudar ou te apoiar se você nem sequer me diz o que há de errado! — Brigou InuYasha.

Kagome abaixou a cabeça no ombro dele e descansou lá.

— Eu... — ela travou — Eu não gosto de vir aqui, me deixa mal, ver tudo o que eu perdi pelo meu seqüestro, a infância que eu teria tido, a amizade com a Kikyo, você, a Izara... Mais eu também não trocaria tudo isso pela vida que eu tive com a mamãe. Eu não gosto de magoar a Izara eu só não consigo... — Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos.

Inuyasha soltou o controle e enlaçou sua cintura tentando a reconfortar.

— Eu não sei bem o que te responder. — InuYasha alisou as costas dela tentando acalmá-la. — Talvez se você desse mais chance para os outros se aproximarem...

— Mais eu já fiz isso. Vim morar aqui, convidei a Izara pra sair comigo...

— Mais não sem deixar a Miyako em primeiro lugar.

Kagome se afastou dele.

— O que quer? Que eu esqueça ela? Era minha mãe, InuYasha, não quero fazer isso. Não vou fazer.

InuYasha suspirou cansado, não adiantaria argumentar que era também a sua seqüestradora, Kagome não ouvia uma única palavra má a respeito dela.

— Kagome. — Ele pegou na mão dela. — Apenas tente esquecer-se um pouco dela, quando estiver aqui ou com a Izara, talvez isso te ajude a aceitar a tia Iza com mais facilidade. Vem cá. — ele a puxou novamente para seus braços. — Eu sinto que cada dia você fica mais longe de mim.

— Eu também sinto isso. — Kagome olhou para a porta do quarto de Inuyasha, estava fechada mais ela sabia que Kikyo estava do outro lado, ouvindo tudo o que diziam.

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

Assim que saiu do quarto dele ela não bateu na porta do quarto de Kikyo, simplesmente entrou. Ela estava lá, sentada na cama folheando uma revista de moda.

— Quer conversar comigo? — Kagome questionou, olhando para a expressão irônica de Kikyo.

— Não, porque eu iria querer? — Kikyo ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— Não sei. Você parecia interessada em ouvir a minha conversa com o InuYasha por detrás da porta. — Kagome ironizou.

— Ah... Que bom. — Kikyo fechou a revista e a jogou sobre o criado mudo. — Pareci que a sua percepção esta aumentado a cada dia. Consegui me sentir lá da sua casa, não é? Me sinto no direito de bisbilhotar já que toda noite você se concentra em mim.

Kikyo sabia que ela fazia isso, realmente a percepção de Kikyo era muito melhor que a dela. Mais Kikyo havia passado a vida toda sendo ensinada por Izara e Izayo enquanto ela não.

— Não sei porque, mesmo você sendo essa megera fria, me sinto melhor perto de você. Por que dificulta mais as coisas para mim, kikyo? — Kagome perguntou.

— Por que você ainda ama aquela vagabunda!

— Não se atreva a falar assim dela. — Kagome se alterou dando passadas pra dentro do quarto

Kikyo se levantou da cama.

— Ela te roubou, te tirou da sua família, quando vai entender isso? Quando vai compreender que ela mentiu pra você a sua vida inteira? Enquanto você fica ai sofrendo de amores pela falsa mamãe a sua verdadeira mãe esta sofrendo única e exclusivamente por sua causa, aquela que nunca mentiu pra você, que nunca te fez sofrer. E como você retribui, amando aquela que fez exatamente o oposto.

— Ela era minha mãe Kikyo, por que e que você não consegui compreender isso? Eu não posso simplesmente deixar de ama-lá. E amar outra pessoa que eu nem sequer sabia que existia ou que sofria pela minha ausência. Não e assim que acontece se fosse tão fácil, eu já teria feito. Acha que eu gosto de magoar a Izara? Acha que eu faço de propósito? — Kagome reclamou. — Se ao invés de você dificultar tanto as coisas e tentasse me ajudar, afinal deve existir uma razão pra eu me sentir bem e segura perto de você.

Kikyo se aproximou dela com os olhos crispados.

— A ultima coisa que você deve sentir perto de mim e segurança Kagome. E se continuar tentando se aproximar, as coisas ficar realmente feias por seu lado.

Kikyo agarrou o braço de Kagome e a empurrou porta afora, Kagome a olhou com raiva.

— Eu odeio você! — ela disse entre dentes enquanto sacodia a cabeça com raiva.

— Está avisada!

Ela bateu a porta do quarto deixando Kagome do lado de fora.

-

-

-

_**...Continua...**_

* * *

_**Notinha da humilde autora:**_

Ok, parece que foi a um bilhão de anos luz que eu postei um capítulo dessa fic... Ela foi a primeira que eu comecei a escrever... e o meu bebê... não podia deixar ela interminada. E nem vou prometo as minhas antigas leitoras... que nem devem se lembrar mais dessa Fic. Eu tenho escrito outras Fics, mais não postei nenhuma que eu sei que e um saco quando você começa a ler uma historia e quando te interessa não tem final... Já li muitas fics assim, vou terminar essa aqui logo pra poder postar as outras. São tantas que eu tenho aqui no meu computador e todas interminadas... Então ou fazer um processo de eliminação, enquanto não termino uma historia não continuo a escrever as outros. Um Lugar pra se Chamr de lar tem que ter prioridade já que a minha Primeira.

Espero que me perdoem pelo atraso, mais vou fazer o possível pra terminar ela logo, Bjos


	23. Capítulo 23 Ameaças

**Um Lugar pra se chamar de Lar**

* * *

-

-

-

**Capítulo 23 – Ameaças.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

Mirok travou na porta da cozinha, Tanaka estava ali, apertando Abby contra o balcão da cozinha e a devorando com sua própria boca. Não gostou daquilo, o pai já não era aquele mesmo miserável, que só pensava em trabalho como antes, ele havia saído do hotel e alugado uma casa, a duas quadras da casa deles. Então agora ele estava ali todo santo dia, com Abby, já era insuportável que Mirok tivesse que trabalhar para ele. Ver ele todos os dias e feliz o deixava nos nervos.

Ele voltou para a sala junto de Kagome e Pumpkin, infelizmente Sango não viria ficar com ele hoje já que Narak achou ruim quando as notas dela na escola vieram baixar de mais a deixou de castigo estudando.

— Quando a Sango sai do castigo? — Perguntou ele a Kagome que limpava a boca de Pumpkin com a fralda. — Não deveria ser a Abby a fazer isso? Afinal e ela quem e a babá!

— Uau, o mau humor esta reinando hoje hein! — Kagome brincou. — A Sango sai do castigo amanhã, e a Abby esta na cozinha com o papai, além disso, eu sou a mãe da Pumpkin, lembra?

— Sim, mais se você tem uma baba deveria ser ela estar fazendo isso. Afinal por que você a paga. — Reclamou ele cruzando os braços no peito.

No minuto seguinte Abby entrou na sala, disse a Kagome que cuidaria da roupa suja de Pumpkin e saiu levando a menina para o quarto.

— Você podia reclamar um pouco mais baixo da próxima vez? — Pediu Tanaka ao se sentar ao lado de Kagome. — Ela ouviu o que você disse.

— Então, quando eu estiver no seu escritório, trabalhando, tudo bem se eu pegar umas das estagias e levar para a cozinha para dar uns amassos? — Mirok ironizou.

— Obviamente que não. É diferente. — Tanaka respondeu fechando a expressão.

— Ah não, por que até onde eu saiba esse o trabalho dela! E é isso que ela deveria estar fazendo! — Mirok jogou lhe na cara.

— Mais como eu sou a chefe dela e dou total permissão pra ela dar uns amassos com o papai na cozinha. — Kagome respondeu por ele. — Qual é o seu problema hein? Que droga!

— Kagome deixe. — Tanaka pediu. — O que ele não gosta e de ver o pai feliz.

— É claro que não. Você e o infeliz, miserável, que traiu a minha mãe, e deve permanecer sendo miserável e infeliz pelo resto da vida. — Mirok reclamou furioso.

— Quer parar com isso. O papai não merece essas acusações. — Kagome o defendeu novamente.

— Kagome... — Tanaka tentou pará-la novamente.

— É inacreditável que você chame esse canalha de pai, e aquela vagabunda que te seqüestrou, de mãe, mais a nossa própria mãe você ainda continua chamando pelo nome. — Mirok se levantou do sofá nervoso. — Chego a pensar que a Kikyo tem razão você não voltou pra casa, mamãe ainda continua chorando tanto quanto antes e você ai defendendo esses dois filhas da...

Kagome subiu em da mesa do centro da sala e se jogou em cima de Mirok, os dois caíram no sofá.

— NÃO FALE ASSIM DELA, ME OUVIU! — Kagome desferiu tapas.

— E ISSO QUE ELA É, KAGOME UMA VAGABUNDA! — Mirok tentou segurar as mãos dela mais acabou recebendo uma unhada na cara.

Kagome foi puxada de cima dele por Tanaka.

— ME SOLTA!

— Chega! Kagome se acalmem! Os dois. — Tanaka a segurou pela cintura enquanto ela ainda tentava avançar em Mirok que se levantava do sofá a olhando com ódio. — Vai pro seu quarto Mirok! Agora.

Mirok saiu pisando duro, enquanto Sho e Bankotsu vinham correndo descer as escadas.

— O que diabos está acontecendo? — Sho perguntou ao ver Kagome aos prantos esconder o rosto no peito de Tanaka.

— Me desculpa. — Ela pediu chorando. — E só... Que eu não agüento quando alguém fala mal dela assim.

— Eu sei. — Tanaka acariciou os cabelos dela e depois beijando sua testa, fez um sinal para Sho e Bankotsu de cuidaria da situação e levou Kagome para o sofá das lembranças, onde a colocou em seu colo e a embalou até que se acalmasse depois a deixou lá quando InuYasha apareceu.

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

— Kaede? — Kikyo chamou antes de entrar na cozinha. — Eu não queria se chata mais já não esta na hora do almoço? — Ela travou na porta, ao ver Suikotsu ali sentado, enquanto Kaede lhe enchia um copo de suco.

— Sim, já esta pronto, mais a sua mãe e o Bankotsu foram comprar algumas coisas para os bebes e ainda não chegaram, Sho pediu que eu esperasse. — Kaede lhe avisou com sua voz típica de carinho. — Se estiver com muita fome eu posso te fazer algo.

— Não. — ela mantinha os olhos fixos em Suikotsu. Que tomava seu suco com uma expressão presunçosa. — Eu espero eles chegarem.

— Tudo bem, eu vou ao jardim pegar umas flores pra colocar na mesa. — Kaede colocou se a sair mais ao chegar à porta travou e olhou para o casal que se olhava fixamente. — Vão se comportar não e mesmo?

— Com toda certeza Kaede. — Suikotsu lhe respondeu sorridente.

— Ah como eu queria acreditar nisso!

Ela saiu os deixando sozinhos.

— O que ta fazendo aqui? — Ela perguntou com raiva.

— Vim almoçar com o meu irmão e a minha querida cunhada. — ele respondeu simplesmente. — Te incomodo?

— Imensamente.

— Como diz o ditado, os incomodados que se retirem. — ele retrucou. — Tava se bronzeando? — ele perguntou olhando o corpo dela de cima a baixo, usava um biquíni por baixo do vestido de pano que colou só pra não entrar semi-nua em casa.

— Você tem a sua própria casa por que não almoça lá? — Kikyo criticou ignorando a onda de calor que ele a fez sentir com sua olhada nada discreta.

— É perder a diversão?

— Ah — Kikyo se aproximou devagar dele segurando a barra do vestido e mostrando lhe mais suas coxas. — Posso imaginar — Ela parou ao lado dele e subiu ainda mais o biquíni até mostrar a parte de baixo de seu biquíni — A sua enfermeira loirinha... — Ela mostrou a barriga Suikotsu parecia vidrado no vestido. — ...Não deve ser muito divertida. — Kikyo tirou o vestido pela cabeça.

Suikotsu se aproximou da boca dela inconscientemente, mais ela se virou de costas fazendo seu cabelo bater na cara dele, tirando o do transe. Só retomou sua consciência quando a viu sair rebolando para fora da cozinha e ainda deixado seu vestido sobre o seu colo.

Ele saiu pela cozinha, indignado e carregando o vestido dela, passou pela porta de vidro que levava a piscina, Kikyo não estava lá, se aproximou da piscina pra ver se ela havia mergulhado, mais assim que chegou a beirada sentiu-se ser empurrado, e no minuto seguinte estava encharcado dentro da piscina.

Voltou a superfícies só pra ver ela, gargalhando na beirada onde ele estava. O pior e que ela sabia que ele tinha que ir trabalhar depois do almoço. Não havia duvidas que se meteu na pior encrenca de sua vida.

É no momento só pensava em estrangular aquele pescoçinho alvo.

Ergueu o braço da piscina atirando água pra todos os lados, e agarrou a perna dela, fazendo a cair no chão, o pior e que ela continuava a rir. Segurou a com o outro braço e a puxou para dentro da piscina a prendendo em seu braço. Mergulhou com ela e a manteve lá em baixo da água.

Os dois apenas se olharam, e depois emergiram. Ela se apoiou nos ombros dele.

— Por que fez isso? — Ele perguntou ainda irritado.

— Te divertindo como você disse que queria.

— Mais que droga, Kikyo. — Suikotsu a puxou para debaixo da água novamente.

Ela subiu as mãos por seus cabelos e o beijou. Suikotsu ficou sem fôlego e teve que trazer os dois a superfície novamente. Apertou a cintura dela contra seu corpo e depois a sentiu o enlaçar com as pernas. Desceu as mãos por suas nádegas, louco pra lhe arrancar o biquíni e a possuir ali mesmo, aquela mulher lhe tirava do serio em um segundo e no outro o fazia queimar de desejo.

— Aposto como a loirinha não te deixa assim. — Kikyo falou como ele houvesse ouvido o que ele pensava.

Não, a loirinha não o causava aquilo, na verdade ele nem mais saiu com ela, era besteira, não conseguiria substituir Kikyo com outra que nem era metade do que ela era mais que também não é nem um pouco insano quanto ela.

— Vem pra minha casa hoje à noite. — Ele pediu sem ter mais forçar pra lutar contra ela. — Vem ficar comigo.

Kikyo soltou os braços e as pernas do corpo dele.

— Não. — Ela tentou soltar os braços dele de seu corpo, mais ele apertou ainda mais. — Eu já tenho planos.

— Kikyo.

— Me solta, você acabou com a graça. — Pediu ela seria.

— Não vou te magoar. — ele não a soltou. — Por que tem tanto medo?

— Eu não tenho. — ela respondeu e beliscou o braço dele com força, ele apenas gemeu de dor mais não a soltou. — Eu já pedi pra me soltar Suikotsu, se não o fizer vou começar a grita. — ela o ameaçou.

Os braços dele se afrouxaram. Ela nadou até a beirada da piscina e saiu dela, depois e entrou em casa. Quando ele saiu completamente encharcado e chegou à porta viu que Izara e Bankotsu haviam chegado e estavam cheios de sacolas e olhavam curiosamente o rastro de água que vinha desde a porta onde ele estava até a escada.

— Por que você está molhado assim? — Izara questionou vendo a porta.

Suikotsu sorriu de lado sem graça.

— Sua filha me jogou na piscina. — Contou ele.

Izara suspirou e olhou para o marido que fechava os olhos sem mais nenhuma paciência.

— Vou te pegar uma toalha. — Bankotsu jogou as compras em cima do sofá e saiu.

— Ainda com problemas com ela? — Izara o questionou colocando também as sacolas que segurava em cima do sofá.

— Eh... Ela faz da minha vida uma aventura.

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

— Mais por que ela te jogou na piscina? — Mirok perguntou rindo para Suikotsu agora já devidamente seco, e usando uma roupa de Sho.

— Por que ela achou engraçado? — ele respondeu perguntando.

Eles já estavam reunidos na mesa para almoçar, só faltava Kikyo. Mirok não estava olhando para Kagome desde a briga de mais cedo. E parecia que assim ficaria por algum tempo.

Ela deu de ombro, um a mais um a menos a lhe odiar, não fazia mais diferença. Talvez se fizesse a todos lhe odiarem, não teria mais que ir ali. Kikyo era a primeira da lista que já não gostou dela de cara, Mirok agora e InuYasha não estava querendo ficar muito perto dela e nem ela dele. Mais ela olhou para Izara sentada ao lado do marido que acariciava sua grande barriga, ela jamais a odiaria, mais quem sabe depois que os bebes nascerem ela não pense mais tanto nela. E ela possa ficar mais tempo longe dali. Como queria estar agora, só que ela lhe ligou e pediu pra que viesse dormir ali. Ela não soube como recusar.

Não havia mais desculpas a inventar. Já havia esgotados todas nas ultimas semanas. Ela sentiu se mal e depois uma fisgada embaixo do braço. E depois aquela sensação de alivio a preenchendo. Olhou para as escadas que levavam aos quartos. Era Kikyo se cortando novamente. Queria entender por que Kikyo fazia aquilo.

Kagome continuou olhando para as escadas.

— Acho melhor alguém ir chamar ela. — Mirok comentou já cansado de esperar.

— Ela já está descendo. — Kagome pronunciou. Um segundo depois Kikyo apareceu na ponta da escada.

— Isso e bom. — Izara falou. — Apesar das brigas de vocês duas parece que a sua percepção tem melhora muito.

— Realmente ótimo. — Kagome abaixou os olhos para o prato. — Tem um modo de fazer isso parar?

— Que isso? — Kikyo perguntou ao se sentar-se à mesa. — Achei que gostasse de bisbilhotar a minha vida. Agora que eu me acostumei com a sua presença toda noite, xeretando.

— Eu não xereto. — Kagome lhe respondeu.

— Ok, vamos almoçar, antes que isso se transforme em uma briga. — Pediu Sho já colocando-se a servir o prato de Izayo, mais ele travou com a colher de arroz a meio caminho do prato. — Kikyo você se machucou?

— Não. — ela respondeu simplesmente enchendo seu copo de suco.

— Sinto cheiro de sangue em você. — ele explicou.

— Eu não me machuquei.

Ela colocou de volta a jarra de suco sobre a mesa e abaixou o braço onde havia se cortado, assim esconderia o cheiro.

Sho se levantou.

— Vem do seu braço. — Ele pegou o braço de Kikyo e antes que o virasse pra ver de onde vinha ela se levantou da mesa furiosa.

— Quer me deixar em paz, mais que inferno! — ela saiu da mesa empurrando o ombro do tio e saiu pisando duro.

— Kikyo, aonde vai? — Izara tentou se levantar para segurar ela mais sua barriga a atrapalhou, e antes de conseguir ela já havia ido através da porta que daria na garagem.

Kagome se levantou num pulo da cadeira e saiu correndo atrás da irmã. Ela entrava no carro quando chegou à garagem.

— Por que faz isso?

Kikyo travou na porta do carro.

— Sei que machuca de propósito, só não entendo por quê?

— Depois você ainda tem coragem de dizer que não bisbilhota a minha vida! — Kikyo entrou no carro e enfiou a chave na ignição.

Kagome parou a janela do carro e se abaixou pra falar.

— Será que você não vê que eu estou tentando te ajudar, você e minha irmã!

— Não, querida, Sango e Rin são suas irmãs. — Kikyo respondeu irônica. — Será que você não vê que eu não quero sua ajuda, ou que você venha pra cá, ou que esteja a perto de mim. O que mais você vai me obrigar a fazer pra te afastar de mim?

— Não vou me afasta até descobrir, por que você carrega tanta culpa. — Kagome lhe respondeu de volta.

— Ira se arrepender amargamente por isso.

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

Kikyo não voltou pra casa. Izara ligou varias e varias vezes para o celular dela, mais nunca atendia. E por fim, começou a cair na secretaria eletrônica. Kagome viu que no fim da noite, todos subiram pra seus quartos, mais Izara ficou na sala.

Provavelmente esperaria Kikyo chegar. Ela olhou Pumpkin dormindo em sua cama, seria assim com ela também, quando sua filha crescesse e começasse a sair à noite, ela não dormiria até ela chegar. Era bem provável que sim. O pior e que se ela puxasse mais a Kouga, morreria de preocupação.

Não era novidade que ela não conseguiria dormir, não ali, não naquela casa... InuYasha havia ido deitar fazia tempo e nem boa noite havia lhe dado. Ela saiu do quarto pé ante pé. E olhou pelo mezanino. Izara estava sentada no sofá lendo um livro. Já deveriam ser quase quatro horas da manhã.

Izara realmente era uma boa mãe, só havia pirado um pouco quando a filha caçula desapareceu. Era compreensível, Kagome não tinha certeza se conseguiria se recuperar de algo assim, se acontecesse com ela, e apesar de entender o que Izara passou com seu desaparecimento, por já ser mãe também. Não conseguiria amá-la.

Naquele momento viu a porta bater e Kikyo entrar.

— Onde estava? — Izara perguntou grossa de uma maneira que Kagome nunca antes ouviu falando.

— Está preocupada agora. Não acha que e um pouco tarde para isso?

— Kikyo! — Izara a segurou pelo braço. — Não ouse me dar as costas. Pare de ser tão infantil. Eu me preocupo com todos os meus filhos.

— Ah mamãe, por favor. — Kikyo ironizou. — Kagome sempre foi a maior preocupação. Mesmo quando ainda estava aqui. Quando você não estava tomando conta dela, pedia pra que eu tomasse conta, como se ela fosse de porcelana. E depois quantas vezes nos esqueceu na escola, no curso, nunca foi a minha apresentação de bale, por isso eu larguei, nossos aniversários, quer que eu continue, ou já foi suficiente.

— Eu não acredito que ainda continua me jogando essas coisas na cara. — Izara falou com voz de choro. — Eu havia perdido a minha filha.

— Sim perdeu a filha e ignorou completamente os outros dois que tinha. — Kikyo ironizou novamente. — Eu já estou cansada dessas discussões elas estão começando a se tornar repetitivas, sempre o mesmo assunto, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome.

— Por que e você quem sempre fica nos jogando na cara essas coisas. — Izara a culpou.

— Foi tudo em vão mamãe. Cada lágrima. Cada dor. E pra que? Ela voltar amando aquela mulher. E o pior e que ela nem sequer quer esquecê-la.

— Mais ela vai. — Izara retrucou.

— Quando?

Izara nada respondeu.

— Eu já cansei de esperar. — Kikyo fez a mãe soltar lhe e o braço e começou a subir as escadas, Kagome saiu correndo do mezanino entrou pelo corredor as cegas, e entrou em seu quarto, apagou a se alojou ao lado da filha esperando que Kikyo não tivesse percebido que ela havia ouvido tudo.

Rezou para conseguisse dormir.

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

Ela viu um clarão pela janela, se assustou, sentou-se na cama, outro clarão iluminou o quarto, fazendo sombras assustadoras no quarto. Ela pulou da cama, tropeçando em sua camisola enorme e saiu correndo do quarto. Abriu a porta do quarto, a escuridão e o silencio da casa, outro clarão iluminou dessa vez o corredor, fazendo a pular de susto, saiu correndo antes que outro viesse abriu a porta do quarto logo a frente e entrou, a luminária rosa ao lado da cama, lhe mostrava a irmã dormindo, não havia clarão ali, ela chegou à cama da irmã.

— Maninha? — Chamou ela quase chorando.

— Que foi Kagome?

— Posso mimir aqui com você?

— Você e muito chata, sabia? — Kikyo reclamou e se virou de costas.

Kagome tremeu o queixo e ficou ali parado. Viu a mão da irmã mesmo de costas abrir o lençol pra que ela subisse na cama. Um sorriso enorme se abriu no rosto da menina e subiu com certa dificuldade e se agarrou às costas da irmã. E foi coberta por ela.

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

Kagome abriu os olhos, havia sido apenas um sonho... Ou era verdade?

Talvez uma lembrança apagada de sua lembrança. Ela saiu da cama com cuidado para não acordar Pumpkin e saiu do quarto e resolveu descer, estava na cara que não conseguiria dormir novamente.

— Oh droga! — Kagome se assustou ao entrar na cozinha e encontrar justamente Kikyo lá. Sentada no balcão com pode de sorvete sob os joelhos e olhando para a parede. — Você me assustou!

Kagome tocou o próprio peito para tentar acalmar o coração disparado, Kikyo nem sequer de dedicou um olhar. Continuou como se Kagome nem estivesse ali. Ela pegou um copo no armário e o encheu de água, e a bebeu. Na verdade ela estava com fome, mais o ambiente era um tanto hostil para que ela quisesse ficar ali, bem na verdade preferia dormir com fome. Colocou o copo na pia e se virou. Kikyo continuava lá na mesma posição, como se nada nem ninguém pudesse afeta-la. Apesar de saber eu receberia uma resposta ferina não conseguiu resistir e perguntou, precisava saber se seu sonha era verdadeiro ou realmente não havia passada de um sonho.

— Eu tive um sonho agora... — Kagome começou.

— Que bom pra você!

— ...parecia mais uma lembrança de quando eu era criança.

Kagome viu Kikyo erguer os ombros tensa.

— Estava chovendo e trovejando, e eu fui me proteger na sua cama.

Os ombros de Kikyo relaxaram novamente.

— Foi só um sonho ou isso é verdade?

— Você sempre foi muito mimadinha. — Kikyo respondeu com descaso, deu de ombros. — Tinha medo de relâmpagos, e sempre corria pra minha cama. — Kikyo desceu do balcão e se virou de frente para a irmã. — Desde pequena você já era um pé no saco.

— Não me pareceu que você achasse assim, apesar de que me chamou de chata quando eu te acordei. — Kagome retrucou tentando o possível para não ser ignorante.

— O que eu posso dizer... — Kikyo foi em direção a ela, mais queria apenas era guardar o sorvete de volta a geladeira. — Eu era criança, naquela época, também me deixava me legar pelo seu choro. Mais como você viu desce aquele tempo eu já sabia o que você era.

— Eh... E desde então você já sabia ser uma péssima irmã. — Kagome tentou mais não tinha sangue de barata para continuar agüentando aquilo.

— Pois eh. — Kikyo fechou a porta da geladeira com um baque. — Pareci que nos duas conseguimos o que queríamos afinal de contas. Você tem suas duas irmãs, que sabem ser boas irmãs, e eu me livrei de você.

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

* * *

**Notinha da humilde autora:**

Olha só que bonitinha que eu sou... Mais um capítulo pronto.

Só tive um comentário no capítulo anterior... Isso e o que dá quando se abandona uma Fic, seus leitores também se cansam de esperar. Bom, vou começar o próximo capítulo agora.

Bjos


	24. Capítulo 24 A última das noites

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

**Um Lugar pra se chamar de Lar**

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

_«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»_

**Capítulo 24 – A última das noites**

_«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»_

Kagome já estava de pé quando Izara como sempre foi a primeira a descer.

— Bom dia querida. — Lhe cumprimentou.

— Bom dia.

— Dormiu bem? — Izara questionou notando as olheiras da filha.

— Claro.

Izara suspirou cansada. Resolveu ir para cozinha ajudar Kaede até que os outros acordassem para tomar café. Enquanto Kagome ficou lá sentada esperando a hora que pudesse ir embora. Bankotsu foi o segundo a se levantar e logo em seguida, Izayo e Sho desceram juntos. Talvez ela realmente fosse uma companhia terrível já que todos eles, passaram, lhe deram apenas bom dia e seguiram para a cozinha. O próximo que acordou foi Sesshoumaru, sentou no sofá ao lado dela.

— Bom dia.

— Bom dia. — Ela o cumprimentou rindo achando engraçado o tamanho do sorriso dele. — Você parece feliz.

— Eu estou. — Ele lhe respondeu ainda sorrindo.

— Tem algo a ver com a minha irmã?

— Ainda tens duvidas? — Ele brincou.

Kagome sorriu novamente, pelo menos alguém na casa estava feliz.

— Eu fico feliz que vocês dois tenham se acertado. A Rin teve tantas melhorias desde que se conheceram. — Kagome comentou. — Não tem tido mais nenhuma memória, não se droga mais pra poder dormir. É e tudo por sua causa.

Sesshoumaru sorriu de lado.

— Ela me melhorou também.

A campainha a casa tocou e Sesshoumaru foi todo alegre atender voltando com Suikotsu.

— Voltou pra mais uma sessão de sadomazoquismo com a Kikyo, Suikotsu? — Sesshoumaru o perguntou brincando.

— Pois eh. — Ele concordou sorrindo de lado. — O que eu posso fazer, eu gosto de ser humilhado pelas mulheres. — Respondeu sentando-se no sofá.

— Bom saber. — Kikyo falou descendo as escadas. Parou e olhou Kagome sentada no sofá. — O que ainda faz aqui? — Perguntou com desdém. — A sua vontade de ir embora e tão forte, quanto a minha vontade de que ele suma. — ela apontou para Suikotsu. — Por que não vai, e leva ele com você, então nos duas conseguimos o que queremos.

— Não ouviu quando eu disse que gosto de ser humilhado. Por que eu iria? — Suikotsu retrucou com um belo sorriso no rosto, como se cada palavra dela não lhe importasse.

— Não terei piedade então.

— Não me importo. Eu decidi ignorar. — Suikotsu falou colocando os braços atrás da cabeça esticou as pernas como se mostrasse estar bem relaxado a respeito.

— Me ignorar? — Kikyo olhou a sua volta e fez um gesto ao redor. — Esse e o seu jeito de me ignorar, vir até a minha casa todo santo dia e me impor a sua presença?

— Suas atitudes contra mim. — ele explicou melhor. — Ignorar quando me manda embora, quando me diz não, ou quando grita, ou faz alguma brincadeira de mau gosto, a partir de agora vou agir como se fosse seu namorado. Até que eu consiga colocar algum juízo ou bom senso nessa sua cabeça teimosa e aceitar de fato ser minha namorada.

— O... o... — Kikyo gaguejou, a boca aberta de susto, pela loucura que ele acabou de dizer.

Sesshoumaru riu com os lábios, tentando segurar as gargalhadas dentro da boca.

— Ah que bom que já estão de pé... — Bankotsu entrou na sala. — Podem acordar aos outros, para tomarmos café? — Pediu ele a qualquer um.

— Bankotsu, já ouviu as novidades? — Sesshoumaru perguntou se levantando do sofá.

— Não, são boas?

— Claro. A Kikyo e o Suikotsu estão namorando. — Sesshoumaru informou.

Bankotsu abriu a boca surpreso e olhou direto para o irmão menor.

— Não, não estamos. — Kikyo negou aturdida vendo o primo sair da sala dando risadas.

— Claro que estamos. — Suikotsu afirmou também se erguendo do sofá. — Não vai nos dar os parabéns? — pediu ele ao irmão lhe passando o braço sob os ombros.

— Não sei. — Bankotsu parecia confuso. — Eu devo me preocupar com tudo isso?

— Claro que não mano. — Suikotsu mantinha um sorriso estampado no rosto. — Não a nada a se preocupar, não é mesmo amor? — se dirigiu a Kikyo.

— Nos não estamos namorando! — Kikyo repetiu.

— Não liga pra o que ela diz. — Suikotsu confortou o irmão. — Sabe como ela e esquentadinha. — ele forçou o corpo de Bankotsu a se virar para a cozinha e o acompanhou até lá. — Querem ajuda com café?

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

Assim que o café da manhã terminou, Kagome começou a arrumar suas coisas para ir embora o mais rápido possível dali, o que foi um tanto demorado e meio que muito barulhento, com Kikyo repetindo a todo o tempo que não estava namorando Suikotsu. Praticamente o enxotou da casa, mas não antes dele prometer que voltaria assim que o turno no hospital terminasse para que eles fizessem algum programa típico de namorado.

— Abby, pode trocar o pijama da Pumpkin? — pediu ela juntado os brinquedos que a menina havia espalhado pela sala. Ela queria ir embora, mais sua filha não estava ajudando, queria ficar e brincar com os avôs. Tinha se apegado muito a eles. Diferente dela.

— Claro. — Abby respondeu pegando a menina e levou para o quarto.

Izara saiu da sala fingindo não perceber a pressa que Kagome tinha de ir embora, juntamente com Inuyasha que seguiu a tia até a sala de televisão. Kikyo, como tinha deixado claro sabia que ela queria ir, e também se colocou pra fora da sala o ocasionou a saída de Mirok também. Já que não queria ficar sozinho na sala com Kagome, seu rosto ainda estava unhado da briga de ontem, queria ver era ela explicar aquilo para Sango depois.

— Você acredita, não acredita? — Kikyo perguntou ao irmão, enquanto subiam as escadarias juntos. — Que eu não estou namorando aquele ridículo?

— Ele parece bem convencido de que estão Kikyo. — Mirok respondeu deixando Kikyo ainda mais nervosa.

— Só por que ele acredita, não quer dizer que seja verdade! — Ela respondeu irritada.

Assim que entraram no corredor Mirok viu que o quarto de Pumpkin estava com a porta entre aberta.

— Por falar em namoro. — Mirok começou. — O que acha dessa historia do pai com a Abby? — Mirok elevou um pouco a voz ao perguntar aquilo.

— Me interessa bem menos do que eu namorar aquele ridículo. — Ela respondeu sem dar à mínima.

— Mas... — Mirok segurou o braço dela impedindo-a de entrar em seu próprio quarto. — ...Não acha que pode virar uma coisa seria?

— Por favor! — Kikyo debochou. — Ele é um empresário, e ela e uma babá! — ela respondeu como se fosse obvio. — Está preocupado que o papai se case com ela? Por que você bem sabe que todo homem tem um certo fetiche por empregadinhas. Deixa ele se divertir com ela, ele bem que andava precisado de uma boa foda, tenho certeza que quando aparecer outra mulher do nível dele, nem vai lembrar dessa dai.

A porta do quarto de Pumpkin se fechou com força. Kikyo se assuntou mais Mirok não se virou, mais seus olhos estavam meios virados para a porta do quarto, mas sem querer realmente vê-la. Kikyo olhou desconfiada para o irmão.

— Sabia que ela estava ali? — perguntou a ela em voz baixa. Mirok voltou os olhos para a irmã. — Você já sabia que era essa a minha opinião. Fez isso de propósito?

Ele não mostrou qualquer remorso.

— Ele merece.

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

Dito e feito, Suikotsu estava ali para o jantar, assim que o viu chegar, Kikyo saiu imediatamente sem dizer nada ou avisar ninguém, somente pegou as chaves de seu carro e saiu, entrou na primeira lanchonete que viu e jantou um hambúrguer com coca-cola, não era melhor do que o jantar de Kaede, mas serviria se sua intenção fosse se manter longe de Suikotsu. Deu varias voltas pela cidade, entediada e sem poder voltar pra casa, quando seu relógio passou da meia noite decidiu que já era tarde o suficiente para Suikotsu ter ido embora.

Estava cansada e doida por um banho, e o pior e que tinha aula pela manhã e já estava indo dormir tarde.

— Mas que merda! — Ela exclamou ao entrar na sala de sua casa e encontrar Suikotsu lá, sentado no sofá lendo um livro. — O que ainda faz aqui?

A casa estava às escuras e era mais do que obvio que todos já haviam ido se deitar.

— Estava te esperando. — Ele informou deixando seu livro pra lá.

Kikyo revirou os olhos, lhe deu as costas e foi para o seu quarto. Assim como previu, Suikotsu entrou dois segundos após ela.

— Esse seu jogo vai ser cansativo, Suikotsu. — Ela reclamou com ele indo mexer em seu guarda roupa.

— Não deve ser mais cansativo do que o seu de se manter afastada de mim. — Retrucou ele.

Kikyo jogou a toalha em cima do ombro e entrou no banheiro, não fechou a porta, sabia que não adiantaria, e mesmo se fechasse sabia que ao sair do banho ele ainda estaria lá. Suikotsu se encostou ao batente da porta e ficou observando a retirar a roupa para entrar no banho.

— Já é tarde, não tem que trabalhar amanhã? — ela perguntou antes de entrar no Box e o fechar.

— Tenho, mais não me importo. Sei que vai valer à pena. — Ele respondeu abrindo a cortina do Box indo se sentar na privada e assistir ela tomar banho.

— Isso só vai causar mais danos a sua pessoa. — ela o ameaçou virando-se de costas para ele.

Do jeito que ele agia, como se estivesse habituado àquelas atitudes, realmente parecia que eram namorados. Kikyo fechou os olhos deixando a água quente relaxar seu corpo tenso, se sentia realmente exausta. Ouviu a cortina do Box ser fechada, desejou que ele houvesse desistido e ido embora, mais sabia que ele estava atrás dela, nu dentro do Box com ela. Logo sentiu as mãos quentes dele lhe enlaçarem a cintura, e sua boca beijar lhe o ombro e seu pescoço que deixaram sua pele arrepiada.

Suikotsu pegou o sabonete da mão dela e passou delicadamente por seu ventre para depois subir aos seios e os lavar com toda delicadeza, Kikyo se rendeu deixando sua cabeça pender para trás recostando-a ao ombro dele, dando lhe maior visão de seu corpo para que ele ensaboasse. Ela colocou os braços para trás encontrando-lhe as nádegas e as apertou trazendo o corpo dele ainda mais junto ao seu. O sabonete pareceu ter sumido, pois ela não o sentia mais, só as mãos habilidosas de Suikotsu acariciando cada pedaço de seu corpo.

As mãos dele chegaram a sua feminilidade umedecida pelo prazer e lhe acariciou onde mais precisava, Kikyo apertou ainda mais as nádegas dele, percebendo a sua urgência, ele puxou uma das pernas dela para cima e a penetrou. Aquela posição não era a das melhores principalmente por que estava as suas costas, mas Kikyo pareceu não se incomodar apenas se apertou mais a ele para se segurar já que se equilibrava em apenas um pé. Arfou quando a primeira estocada veio. Com a mão livre ele voltou a acariciar seu clitóris, tentando assim lhe causar duplo prazer. Ele foi altamente agradecido por isso pela mudança nos gemidos dela. Suas nádegas começaram a arder pela força que ela se agarrava a elas e suas unhas pareciam cravadas ali na intenção de lhe deixar uma grande marca.

O vapor da água quente parecia deixar o ambiente ainda mais erótico para os dois, e a água caindo sobre seus corpos naquele movimento frenético apenas lhes causava ainda mais prazer, Kikyo não agüentou, soltou as mãos e arqueou o corpo para frente se segurando na parede, daquela maneira Suikotsu não conseguiu mais alcançar lhe o clitóris, segurou sua cintura e aumentou seus movimentos impondo um pouco mais força, mas tomou cuidado, se colocasse muita força a derrubaria no chão. Aquilo causou a Kikyo maior prazer e as contrações do orgasmo lhe atingiram roubando lhe o fôlego. Suikotsu soltou a perna dela e a segurou pela cintura para que tivesse estrutura para continuar de pé já que suas pernas estavam mole e não pareciam lhe responder.

Ele a tirou do Box e a deixou sentada na patente para buscar a toalha que ela havia trazia e a enrolou nela. Começou a enxugá-la, enquanto ela ainda arfava procurando ter novamente o controle sobre o seu corpo.

— Você não gozou? — ela lhe perguntou notando que a ereção dele se mantinha.

— Não. — ele respondeu enquanto enxugava-lhe o cabelo. — Queria te dar prazer primeiro.

Kikyo ergueu a mão na intenção de segurar-lhe o pênis mais Suikotsu se afastou.

— Não e uma boa idéia, se você o tocar, a brincadeira acaba agora. — ele lhe explicou.

— Só um pouquinho. — ela lhe pediu olhando-o nos olhos.

Se deu por vencido e a deixou pegar, mais logo se arrependeu quando sua boca o envolveu, quente e cheia de desejo. Olhou para baixo quase em desespero, ela mantinha os olhos nele. Aquilo quase o matou de tanto prazer. Ele a afastou o mais delicado que conseguiu, mais um segundo daquilo e ele ejacularia na boca dela, e Suikotsu não sabia se ela aceitaria ou reprovaria aquela atitude.

— Suikotsu! — ela reclamou como uma criança de quem e tirado o doce.

— Depois. — ele a pegou no colo e a trouxe para o quarto a deitando na cama.

O que ele queria na verdade era prolongar mais o ato, sabia que assim que terminasse ela o enxotaria dali. Deitou por cima dela, e tomou lhe a boca num beijo sedento, suas mãos foram por todos os cantos do corpo dela, queria muito prolongar aquilo, mas estava beirando o desespero. Pra melhor ainda mais a sua situação Kikyo lhe deu chave de coxas e o empurrou mudando os dois de posições, para sua surpresa ela se ergueu na cama subiu para perto do tórax dele, virou de costas e abaixou o corpo e voltou a abocanhar seu pênis, percebendo a intenção dela, não lhe restou outra alternativa a não ser lhe retribuir, segurou suas ancas e a trouxe para mais perto até sua língua alcançar seu clitóris, chupou e mordiscou, mas apesar dela estar deliciosa não conseguia se concentrar em nada mais além da prazerosa sucção que ela lhe dava. Sentia um choque de prazer subir por seu pênis e se instalar na glande. Explodiria a qualquer minuto. Quando ela começou a massagear seu testículos ao mesmo tempo que o chupava ele se perdeu, saiu afoito de baixo dela, quase não conseguiu vira-la na cama, penetrou com força, empurrando seu corpo com toda força contra ao dela, que entrelaçou as pernas ao quadril dele dando lhe maior facilidade de penetrar até o fundo. Suikotsu não conseguia agüentar mais, avançou mais rápido e mais forte, ela gemeu tão forte e tão gostoso com o inicio de seu novo orgasmo, que ele gozou, parecia lhe queimar de tão forte, e o alivio foi tremendo.

Deixou-se desabar sobre ela cansado. Mais também nunca esteve tão satisfeito. Eles se ajeitaram na cama e se entrelaçaram com braços e pernas e esperaram juntos seus corpos se acalmarem. Suikotsu puxou o cobertor na beirada da cama e os cobriu estava começando a sentir frio e ela também, aconchegou Kikyo em seus braços e suspirou sentindo o aroma do perfume nos cabelos dela, sentiu-se relaxado e bem, mas a cada minuto seus braços sentiam o corpo dela se tornar mais tenso a medida que parecia voltar a realidade. Sabia que apesar da noite ter sido maravilhosa, chegava à hora de ela enxotá-lo dali.

Kikyo afastou o braço dele de cima de seu corpo e começou a se virar na cama.

— Kikyo, aonde vai? — ele a puxou para perto dele novamente mais ela colocou os braços no peito dele para mantê-lo afastado.

— Tá na hora de você ir. — ela falou, novamente tentou se afastar.

— Não posso ficar aqui com você, meu amor. — Ele pediu, se sentia novamente desesperado e dessa vez não era de prazer.

Kikyo se sentou na cama.

— Não, Suikotsu! Se quiser me ter, será assim... — ela não olhava para ele, que continuava deitado na cama. — ...só sexo. Sem namoro, sem essa de me chamar de meu amor, sem sentimentos, só pelo prazer, só pela diversão. É isso ou nada.

Suikotsu se levantou da cama e foi ao banheiro buscar suas roupas, voltou depois de vestido, ela ainda continuava na mesma posição, foi até a porta do quarto dela e parou com a mão na fechadura, não se virou para olhá-la.

— Então eu escolho nada. — ele respondeu — Não vou me contentar com migalhas sabendo que você e capaz de me dar tudo. Mais não entenda isso como eu desistindo de você, por que não vou.

Com isso ele saiu.

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

Kagome olhou para o relógio na cabeceira de sua cama, marcava duas e meia da manhã. Estava cansada, seu corpo então, parecia atropelado te tanta exaltam. Mais apesar disso, não conseguia pregar o olho, antes aquilo acontecia apenas na casa de Izara, mas depois de algum tempo começou a acontecer ali também, talvez por que não importava mais onde ela tentasse se esconder a verdade estava sempre ao redor dela, rindo dela, mantendo a infeliz. Saiu da cama se dando por vencida e foi se sentar perto da janela e olhar um pouco a noite, poderia ajudar a dormir. Outro dia chegou a pensar em tomar o elixir roxo, que costumava ser o favorito de Rin, mas sabia que era uma péssima idéia, causava dependência e deixava a pessoa irritadiça. Só que ainda assim era melhor do que não dormir. Se continuasse daquele jeito teria que buscar um médico para lhe receitar algo para dormir, outra péssima idéia já que também causava dependência, e o medico também a diagnosticaria com depressão, o que de fato estava. Se enrolou na coberta e se acomodou melhor perto a janela, a lua estava cheia e linda, iluminava muito a noite fria. Encostou a cabeça na janela fria e fechou os olhos, não queria fazer aquilo, mas geralmente lhe ajudava a dormir, colocou as mãos uma sobre a outra perto de seu coração e pensou em sua irmã mais velha, aquele que lhe odiava.

No mesmo instante sentiu seu coração se despedaçar e uma infelicidade maior do que aquela que sentia tomar conta de seu corpo. Era terrível, doía muito, sentia como se a dor em seu peito fosse lhe sufocar. Kagome abriu os olhos e afastou as mãos do peito, perdendo contato com Kikyo, e todos aqueles sentimentos devastadores. Levantou da janela num pulo, se perguntando o que havia acontecido a Kikyo para estar daquela maneira. Mesmo que ela a odiasse, não desejava que a irmã se sentisse assim, principalmente porque Kagome sabia muito bem como era sentir aquela dor. A sentia toda vez que pensava em sua mãe e em todas as mentiras que ela lhe contou.

Sem pensar muito bem no que estava fazendo, e nem em porque estava fazendo, simplesmente colocou o primeiro sapato que viu, pegou o casaco e saiu.

Ir até a mansão era um caminho longo, mas pareceu voar para Kagome, não lhe deu tempo de ponderar qual seria a atitude de Kikyo ao vê-la, somente sentia que precisa ir até lá, mostrar que apesar de não ser a irmã que ela gostaria que ela fosse, estava ali, presente, para o que ela precisasse.

Kagome estacionou do lado de fora já que a garagem estava fechada e ela havia devolvido o controle a Izara quando se mudou dali, mais Izara não quis aceitar quando ela tentou lhe devolver também as chaves da casa.

Entrou, a casa estava em silêncio, se sentiu ainda pior pelo sofrimento de Kikyo, estava sozinha e ninguém para notar seu desespero ou lhe confortar. Subiu as escadas e foi direto ao quarto de Kikyo, colocou a mão na fechadura, mas não a virou, somente agora, parou para pensar na reação de Kikyo, só que era tarde de mais para isso, assim como Kagome podia sentir a presença dela do outro lado da porta, Kikyo também sentia sua presença. Abriu a porta e entrou.

Kikyo estava deitada na cama na posição fetal, enrolada as cobertas e chorava copiosamente e pior ruidosamente, como ninguém havia notado?

Se aproximou da cama e viu Kikyo se assustar e erguer o corpo ao ver ela ali.

— Kagome? — talvez a dor fosse tanta que ela realmente não havia sentido a presença da irmã se aproximando, e as lágrimas ainda não pararão.

— Eu to aqui. — Kagome respondeu se aproximou rápido da cama, e a abraçou.

Para sua maior surpresa, foi correspondida. Kikyo a abraçou mais seu choro se tornou ainda mais intenso. Kagome acariciou-lhe os cabelos e depois se recostou aos travesseiros deixando que sua irmã ficasse deitada com a cabeça no peito dela. Estando tão perto uma da outra, Kagome conseguiu sentir a razão de todo aquele desespero.

Suikotsu.

Kagome sentiu raiva dele, por ter causado aquilo, mas também algo lhe dizia que ele não estava melhor do que ela.

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

Kagome acordou dolorida, pela má posição em que dormiu. Mais de certo modo sentia seu corpo leve, e estava totalmente descansada. Só então notou que a cama estava vazia. Olhou no banheiro, não estava lá. Resolveu descer.

— Kagome? — Inuyasha lhe chamou confuso assim que a viu chegar à sala, simplesmente todos os moradores da casa se encontravam ali na sala, como faziam todas as manhãs e levantaram suas cabeças para olhar para ela.

— Você dormiu aqui? — perguntou Izara. Ao notar o pijama dela.

— Dormi. — ela respondeu sem saber o que mais falar. Olhou de lado para Kikyo que parecia de mau humor, sentado no sofá de braços cruzados.

— Mas... — Izara parecia confusa assim como os outros.

— Tem algum problema? Você havia dito que eu podia vir sempre que quisesse.

Izara lhe sorriu e levantou do sofá.

— Claro que não há problema, só estou confusa, você não estava aqui quando fomos deitar ontem, quando chegou? — Izara perguntou.

Kagome não sabia ao certo se podia falar o que havia vindo fazer, ou se Kikyo gostaria que os outros soubessem. Olhou novamente para ela, nenhuma reação.

— Foi de madrugada. — Ela respondeu. — Kikyo eu posso falar com você lá em cima? — Kagome perguntou antes que Izara fizesse novas perguntas.

— Por quê? — Kikyo perguntou de volta de maneira irritada.

— Por favor?

Kikyo bufou e se levantou do sofá indo em direção as escadas e Kagome a seguiu, deixando todos na sala ainda mais confusos.

— Acha que isso e um bom sinal? — Bankotsu perguntou a Izara, que mantinha um sorriso estampado no rosto.

— Não sei, pode ser bom, acho que pra elas se darem bem agora, só depende da vontade da Kikyo. Parece que a Kagome já está disposta a se resolver com ela. — Izara respondeu esperançosa.

— O que quer? — Kikyo perguntou assim que entraram ao quarto dela.

— Nada, queria saber se senti melhor. — Kagome falou.

— Estaria bem melhor se você não estivesse aqui me fazendo essas perguntas idiotas. — respondeu de maneira grosseira.

Kagome ficou em silêncio por alguns segundo pensando.

— Eu não entendo, Kikyo, o que mudou de ontem a noite pra agora? — Kagome perguntou confusa.

— O que poderia ter mudado, eu ainda continuo sendo eu, e você é você. — esbravejou.

— Oh não Kikyo, não se faça de tola! — Kagome exigiu uma resposta melhor. — Nos tivemos um bom momento ontem, eu achei que agora tudo ficaria bem ent...

— Entre agente? — Kikyo a interrompeu falando meio debochada. — Eu não a chamei aqui Kagome, não pedi por sua ajuda.

— E nem a recusou quando eu ofereci! — ela retrucou.

Kikyo sentiu aquilo ser lhe jogado na cara.

— Não deveria ter se dado ao trabalho.

— Claro que deveria, você e minha irmã, assuma que precisava de mim! — Kagome exigiu novamente.

— Escuta aqui... — Kikyo a pegou pelos ombros e a encostou a parede. — ...Sempre cuidei de mim mesma, nunca precisei de você nem de ninguém...

— Mas eu preciso. — Kagome falou.

Kikyo se calou, depois de uns segundos a soltou.

— Não precisa, não. E te aconselho a esquecer isso. Do contrario... — Kikyo a ameaçou. — ...Vou fazer com que nunca mais queria falar comigo, ou sequer olhe na minha direção. Me entendeu?

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

Izara estava de pé andando de um lado ao outro esperando que algo de bom tivesse acontecido entre as duas. Parou assim que viu Kagome descendo as escadas.

— Uhhhh... aquela... megera... — Kagome vinha pisando duro e xingando.

— Acho que não foi dessa vez. — Sesshoumaru falou ao ver a prima passar pela sala e ir em direção a porta.

A porta de entrada bate com força e ela saiu. Izara se sentou no braço do sofá decepcionada. A porta da frente se abriu novamente e Kagome voltou.

— ...megera... sem coração... — ela se aproximou de Izara e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. — Ela precisa de um psiquiatra. — Kagome apontou para o andar de cima e depois voltou a sair pela porta da frente.

O sorriso de Izara voltou, sentiu seu coração explodir, pareceu que aquele gesto de Kagome havia sido inconsciente, algo realmente aconteceu entre as duas, bom ou mal, tinha causado algo em Kagome.

Suas esperanças foram renovadas, principalmente por que no fim da tarde, depois do colégio, Kagome, ainda de uniforme e por conta própria, sem que ninguém houvesse implorado, veio para a mansão trazendo Pumpkin, e com a intenção de dormir ali.

— Hei, duas surpresas e um dia? — Inuyasha exclamou alegre deixando o vídeo game pra lá, ao vê-la entrar em seu quarto. — Eu adoro esse seu uniforme!

Kagome gargalhou e foi se sentar no colo dele, e lhe deu um longo beijo na boca.

— Tava com saudade. — Ela respondeu assim que conseguiu desgrudar a boca da dele. — Parece que está de bom humor hoje, agente tem se estranhado muito nesses últimos dias.

— Eu sei. — Inuyasha concordou. — Também tava com saudade. — ele lhe deu outro beijo apertando-a ainda mais contra seu corpo. — Mais to preocupado contigo. — Ele acariciou o rosto dela. — Você tá com umas olheiras horríveis.

Kagome saiu do colo dele e sentou no chão ao lado dele.

— Estão ficando piores eu sei, antes eu não conseguia dormir aqui, e agora também não consigo dormir em casa também. — ela lhe confessou. — Eu sei que parece meio confuso, mas alguma coisa me diz que essa minha insônia tá relacionada a não conseguir me dar bem com a Kikyo. Consegui me entender? — Ele perguntou a ele bem confusa.

— Deve ser alguma coisa relacionada a essa ligação de vocês. — Inuyasha tentou compreender.

— Também acho. — ela concordou.

— Quer ir dormir no meu apartamento? — ele perguntou. — Assim, só dormir mesmo, da ultima vez que agente teve lá... você sabe...

Kagome sorriu.

— Eu vim pra dormir aqui. Preciso tentar entender tudo isso. — Kagome lhe explicou. — Mas nada nos impedi de ir até lá agora e fazer tudo menos dorm...

Inuyasha se levantou num pulo e a puxou, saindo corredor a fora, quase corria, enquanto ela gargalhava.

— Agente volta antes do jantar. — Kagome avisou aos que estavam na sala em meio às próprias gargalhadas.

Izara adorou aquilo, Kagome estava feliz. E estava em casa.

Do mezanino Kikyo olhava tudo. Saíram tão eufóricos do quarto de Inuyasha que nem perceberam que ela estava no corredor ouvindo a conversa deles. Soube que assim como Suikotsu, Kagome também não desistiria de se aproximar dela.

— Aproveite bem mana, por que essa e a ultima noite de vocês.

Ela mataria dois coelhos com uma só paulada, e doeria muito. Muito mesmo.

— Inuyasha calma, assim você vai rasgar a m...

Tarde de mais, a saia do uniforme do colégio foi transformado em dois. Ela gargalhou ao mesmo tempo que InuYasha a ergueu do chão e jogou sobre o colchão, ergueu as pernas dela com as mãos e com a outra puxou lhe a calcinha.

— Oh deus. — Kagome gemeu na mesma hora que sentiu a língua dele em sua intimidade, lambendo lhe em todos os cantos em que pulsava de prazer.

Apesar da pressa ela entendia, fazia tempo desde a última vez em que ficaram juntos, e estava tão saudosa e sedenta por ele como ele por ela. Ele se ergueu e arrancou a camisa por cima da cabeça.

— Se importa se agente pular as preliminares? Eu já estou quase explodindo! — ele perguntou afoito tentando abrir as próprias calças.

— Não. Vem. — Ela pediu abrindo as pernas o convidando. — Também tenho urgência!

Ele jogou em cima dela e a penetrou forte. As investidas rigorosas fizeram Kagome arquear as costas, se retorcendo pelo prazer, segurou nos ombros dele e o enlaçou com as pernas, Inuyasha passou os braços por sua cintura, e se agarrou as nádegas dela, apertando a fortemente contra ele e investindo sem parar. Não houve tempo, sua entranhas se apertaram se contraindo inteira, gritou pelo prazer pleno que a preencheu ao mesmo tempo em que via o mesmo acontecer a ele.

— Você não pode fazer isso comigo sabia? — Inuyasha falou.

Os dois estavam jogados em cima da cama olhando para o teto, na mesma posição em que estavam antes, Inuyasha tinha apenas saído de cima dela, estavam exaustos demais para se mexerem e seus corpos ainda vibravam com o prazer.

— Eu não fiz nada, foi você quem fez tudo. — Ela olhou para ele sorrindo.

— Eu digo, me deixar esse tempão assim, sem você. — Ele explicou melhor. — Olha só o que aconteceu. — ele se sentou na cama e fechou a calça. Estava completamente vestido e ainda com o tênis, o mesmo acontecia com Kagome, só estava nua na parte de baixo, ainda também estava de tênis as meias e a blusa do colégio. — Eu gosto de fazer amor gostoso com você.

— Mais isso foi gostoso, não foi? — Ele perguntou se sentando na cama também.

— Claro que foi. Mais você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Com calma, com carinho, podendo te dar tudo aquilo que você gosta.

— Inuyasha se tivesse gostado mais do que agente acabou de fazer eu estaria desmaiada de tanto prazer.

Ele se aproximou pelo outro lado da cama e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios, foi para cozinha procurar algo para beber.

— Será que isso me servi? — ela o seguiu até a cozinha e lhe mostrou a calça jeans enorme dele.

— Já quer ir embora? — ele perguntou de volta fechando a porta da geladeira.

— Não, mais eu não posso ir pra casa assim. — ela mostrou o próprio corpo para ele sorrindo.

Ela havia tirado os sapatos e continuava com a blusa e gravata do colégio.

— Por que não? — ele deu gole em seu refrigerante olhando a de cima a baixo. — Eu acho que está bastante sexy!

Kagome gargalhou largando a calça sobre uma cadeira e foi se sentar sobre o balcão da cozinha, Inuyasha se aproximou lhe entregando o copo com refrigerante, ela bebericou e o largou de canto. Esticou os braços para Inuyasha chegar perto dela. Passou a mão por sua nuca e o abraçou, estava feliz.

— Te amo. — Ela sussurrou sentindo os braços dele a estreitarem mais em seu abraço.

— Te amo.

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

**Continua...**

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

Ok, fazia tanto, mais tanto tempo que eu não escrevia um capitulo dessa fic que eu tive que ler ela inteira para me lembrar melhor de tudo.

Mais tá ai, um capitulo fresquinho, isso me deixa orgulhosa, tenho que acabar logo essa fic, adoro ela. E a minha primeira, meu baby!

Espero que gostem. E até o próximo capitulo!


	25. Capítulo 25 Medidas Extremas

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

**UM LUGAR PARA SE CHAMAR DE LAR**

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

**Capítulo 25 – Medidas Extremas**

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

— Uau, que surpresa! — Kikyo se expressou ironicamente. — Kagome vem dormir aqui duas noites seguidas e vocês duas simplesmente surgem do nada. — reclamou ela ao ver Rin e Sango sentadas no sofá olhando Suikotsu brincar com Pumpkin

— Tá com ciúme? — Rin perguntou sorrindo.

— Por favor. — ela debochou. — E quanto a você hein! — ela chamou atenção de Suikotsu. — Você não tem um trabalho onde deveria estar? Ou a sua própria casa?

— E perder o show? Nem pensar! — Suikotsu brincou fazendo Sango e Rin rirem. — Dormiu bem amor?

— Claro que sim. — Kagome respondeu enquanto descia as escadas. — Ela não tem consciência!

— Isso quer dizer que você não dorme por que tem consciência de mais? — Kikyo a perguntou enquanto passava por ela e foi se sentar ao chão perto de Pumpkin e Suikotsu.

Kagome pensou por um momento.

— Talvez, mana, vai saber. — Kagome respondeu.

— Erche! Você acabou de me chamar de mana? — Kikyo fez cara de nojo.

— Eu aderi à idéia do Suikotsu. — Kagome lhe explicou. — Ignorar as suas más atitudes, suas palavras ferinas, e fingir que você é a irmã que eu gostaria de ter.

— Hei! — Suikotsu gostou. — Bate aqui colega.

Os dois bateram as mãos em um cumprimento cúmplice enquanto Kikyo revirou os olhos.

— Eu classificaria isso como G-A-Y. — Kikyo soletrou se jogando no sofá ao lado de Inuyasha emburrada.

— G A I — Pumpkin repetiu errado achando graça da própria voz.

— Você acha que eu sou G-A-Y, Pumpkin? — Ele perguntou para a criança, que gargalhou ainda mais.

— Eu não sei. — ela respondeu. Todos riram com as gargalhada da criança.

— InuYasha, você se lembra quando nos passamos oito horas transando naquela banheira de hidromassagem? — Kikyo perguntou alto fazendo as risadas pararem.

— Oh sim. — Inuyasha respondeu olhando a prima com a maior cara deslavada. — Quer dizer... — Ele pigarreou a garganta, quando sentiu o olhar de Kagome lhe queimando. — Não. Não me lembro não.

Ele abaixou os olhos para a mão, enquanto Kagome sacudia a cabeça.

— Me diga novamente? — ela continuou. — Por que nos paramos de fazer aquilo? Em troca disso? — ela apontou para Kagome e Suikotsu. — Aquilo era muito mais divertido, do que isso aqui.

— Ela não sabe brincar. — Kagome falou para Suikotsu.

— Eu sei, nem mesmo o humor negro dela tem sido engraçado ultimamente. — Suikotsu concordou.

— Vocês tem razão eu não sei brincar. — Kikyo se levantou do sofá. — Por que eu não brinco. E quando tiver terminado com vocês, não ira sobrar ninguém de pé.

Kikyo olhou intensamente para InuYasha e saiu da sala.

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

_«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»_

Apesar dos protestos de Izara, Kagome decidiu que era melhor não dormir na mansão naquela noite, e impor ainda mais a sua presença contra Kikyo a provocando. Kagome sabia que ao se tratar de Kikyo qualquer ameaça era verdadeira, Izara não acreditava. Ela ainda acreditava na atitude de Suikotsu, como diz o ditado "água mole em pedra dura tanto bate até que fura". Só que era melhor ir com calma, ou a insistência demasiada poderia ser pior.

— Vou pegar os brinquedos da Pumpkin. — Kagome saiu do próprio quarto deixando as irmãs com a mãe de sangue.

Izara aproveitou a oportunidade para sondar um pouco as duas.

— Como a Kagome tem estado na casa de vocês? — Izara perguntou com cautela.

— Normal. — Rin respondeu dando de ombros.

— Mais de noite, ela tem dormido, tem chorado? — Izara se especificou na pergunta.

— Esse foi o normal ao qual eu me referi. — Rin também se especificou.

Izara suspirou preocupada, havia pensado que com a volta dela para casa de Narak junto das irmãs, deixaria ela melhor, mais pelo visto nada havia mudado muito.

— Vocês por acaso sabem a razão disso? — Izara tentou mais uma vez conseguir algo das duas.

— Você não sabe? — Rin lhe perguntou de volta como se fosse obvio.

— Eu não a conheço bem como vocês duas. Por isso estou perguntando. Queria poder fazer algo para ajudar.

— Bom, se você descobrir nos conte, por que nos também adoraríamos ajudá-la. Mas tudo depende dela. — Rin explicou fechando o zíper da mochila de Kagome onde havia colocado algumas roupas.

Izara se deu por vencida, não conseguiria nada daquelas duas, Sango nem se deu ao trabalho de se pronunciar. E Rin agiu como se Izara devesse saber de tudo. Aquilo era frustrante.

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

_«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»_

Kikyo se encostou ao batente da porta do quarto de InuYasha, a mansão estava em silêncio.

Sesshoumaru havia ido dormir em seu apartamento com Rin, Mirok e Sango haviam isso a uma festa e dormiriam na casa dela.

— É você por que está aqui? — ela perguntou ao hanyo, que tomou um susto e deixou o controle do vídeo game cair no chão.

— Oh, assombração, quase me mata de susto. — Ele juntou o controle do chão.

InuYasha estava sentado no chão com as costas apoiada na cama jogando vídeo-game, estava só de cueca samba canção.

— Me diga Inuyasha. — Kikyo insistiu. — Como pode você estar em um relacionamento e não ter vida social alguma?

Ele retorceu o nariz incomodado.

— Onde está sua namorada?

— Foi pra casa do Narak para não te incomodar mais, você deveria incomodá-la menos também. — Inuyasha pediu. — É você também não tem tido muita vida social. — ele olhou para o relógio em cima da Tv. — Duas da matina numa sexta feira e você já tá em casa. — Inuyasha a provocou.

— Não estava muito divertido. — Ela deu de ombros e entrou no quarto dele.

— Sério? — ele perguntou rindo. — Mesmo com essa garrafa de tequila pela metade que você tá segurando? Não sei nem como ainda está de pé!

— Eu não tomei sozinha. — Ela se sentou ao lado dele no chão e deixou a garrafa de lado tirou o salto alto e jogou em algum canto. — Kagura estava comigo.

— Tá explicado então. — ele respondeu rindo enquanto apertava com força os botões do vídeo game para vencer o jogo.

— Sinceramente não vejo o que Kagome vê em você. — Kikyo comentou sobre toda a cena.

— Habilidade na cama e um pênis enorme. Na verdade você também viu. — ele respondeu brincando.

— Sim, só que essas qualidades só são boas pra hora da farra. Não são do tipo que se apresenta aos pais. — Kikyo ralhou com ele.

— O Suikotsu é? — ele perguntou provocando a prima.

Kikyo remexeu em sua bolsa incomodada pelo comentário, tirou um maço de cigarros com sabor de canela e o acendeu, Inuyasha pausou o jogo de imediato vendo ela tragar o cigarro e soltar a fumaça.

— Me da isso. — Inuyasha pegou o cigarro da mão dela. Tragou encostando a cabeça na madeira da cama pelo prazer. — Você e uma má influência. — Ele soltou à fumaça dos pulmões e o devolveu a ela.

— Há quanto tempo não fuma? — ela perguntou tragando novamente e o ofereceu a ele.

— Tanto quanto a ultima vez que eu tomei uma dose de tequila. — Ele olhou a garrafa. — Se tivesse limão e sal eu tomaria uma dose.

— Sério? — Kikyo sorriu se levantou e saiu. Voltou em seguida com dois copos, limão e sal. — Você parou de se divertir e farrear depois que eu te chutei, não?

— Há! — Inuyasha debochou. — Fui eu quem não quis mais lembra?

Ela serviu os copos e deu um a Inuyasha, viraram juntos.

— E disso que eu to falando. — ele comemorou pegando o limão e o levou a boca.

— Quanto tempo exatamente sem tomar uma dose de tequila? — ela perguntou novamente.

— Desde que eu comecei a namorar a Kagome. — ele pegou a garrafa e encheu o copo dos dois novamente. — Desde que a Kagome voltou.

— Ehh... — Kikyo bufou irônica. — É quando foi que isso aconteceu?

Inuyasha olhou para Kikyo deixando a cabeça pender para trás novamente e a encostar na cama, abriu a boca para responder mais somente suspirou pesadamente.

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

_«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»_

— Será que dá maneirar nesse papo de garota! É muito cedo para isso. — Mirok entrou em casa reclamando com Sango e Kagome, as duas vieram tagarelando alto sobre roupas e sapatos todo o caminho até a casa.

— Ele não e muito matinal, não é? — Kagome perguntou a Sango brincando. — Bom dia. — Ela cumprimentou vendo que a família já estava de pé, chegou perto de Izara e lhe de um beijo no rosto.

Izara aceitou se contendo para não se exaltar de alegria, já era segunda vez que Kagome lhe demonstrava algum carinho espontâneo. Foi se sentar ao lado de Tanaka e também lhe de um beijo de bom dia.

— Abby não veio com você? — ele a perguntou.

Mirok ficou com o corpo tenso ouvindo aquilo, enquanto ele mesmo dava um beijo em sua mãe como era costume.

— Não, Kouga foi pegar a Pumpkin cedo e a Abby foi junto. Vão passar o dia divertindo ela. — Kagome lhe contou e fez um beicinho para o pai mostrando que a noticia o deixara triste.

Izara gostou daquilo, Kagome estava de ótimo humor. E estava ali.

— Mirok pode acordar a Kikyo, ela saiu ontem e ainda não levantou, vai acabar atrasando o café da manhã. — Izara pediu ao filho.

— Aproveita e acorda o preguiçoso do InuYasha. — Izayo também pediu. — Está um dia lindo, e eu gostaria de tomar um ótimo café da manhã harmonioso com a minha família.

— Ih tia Iza... — Kagome começou rindo. — Eu estou aqui, e o Suikotsu também... — Kagome apontou para o rapaz sentado ao lado do irmão no sofá. — Escolhe um dos dois.

— E só os dois não a provocarem. — Izayo pediu. — Cadê o Sesshoumaru?

— Com a Rin. — Kagome informou. — Vou ligar para eles.

Mirok saiu da sala, deu um tapinha discreto nas nádegas de Sango e subiu rindo as escadas. Bateu no quarto da irmã mais não houve resposta.

— Kikyo, a mãe tá ch... — Não havia ninguém no quarto. — Não vai ficar nada feliz em saber que você não voltou para casa.

Nem o Suikotsu, ele pensou consigo mesmo.

Abriu a porta do quarto de InuYasha.

Tudo ruiu.

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

— Mirok, ele já acordou? — Kagome perguntou as suas costas e a porta do quarto se fechou rápida.

Ele se virou de frente para a irmã, tentando não mostrar o quão transtornado a cena havia lhe deixado, seus olhos estavam marejados.

— Não. — Fungou e olhou para baixo, dando um passo ao lado tentando tampar a porta do quarto. — Ele ainda tá dormindo.

Kagome lhe sorriu e teve a intenção de aproximar.

— Não. — Mirok a parou erguendo a mão no ar. — Eu acho que ele não tá vestido, por que não espera lá embaixo, e melhor que eu acordar ele.

— Ah por favor né, o que pensa? Que eu nunca o vi sem roupa? — Kagome falou rindo.

— Kagome eu... — ele a parou novamente, faltou lhe o ar.

— O que foi Mirok? — Kagome perguntou vendo que o irmão estava pálido, ele ergueu os olhos para a irmã. — Mirok?

Kagome olhou para a porta do quarto de Inuyasha.

— Mirok! — ela se aproximou mais ele não deixou ela alcançar a maçaneta. — Mirok!

— Kagome, por favor. — ele implorou a irmã, viu o queixo dela tremer.

— Eu quero ver!

— Não quer não. — ele implorava.

— Mirok! — ele viu uma lágrima escorrer dos olhos dela. Apertou os olhos com força e deu passo ao lado deixando ela alcançar a maçaneta.

Ela abriu a porta, imediatamente tapou a boca com a mão força para abafar o soluço que se formou. Mirok continuou de costas para o quarto, não queria ver aquilo novamente.

Inuyasha estava nu na cama deitado de lado, Kikyo estava nua na cama deitada de lado, abraçados, pernas e braços entrelaçados, um de frente ao outro. O cheiro da bebida era forte, e de cigarro também. Todo o crime espalhado pelo chão. Um sapato de salto alto jogado de canto, um vestido feminino rasgado pendurado na cabeceira da cama, uma cueca no chão ao lado da cama, a garrafa de tequila virada, os copos caídos, a televisão ligada e o vídeo-game pausado no jogo, e o pior a calcinha vermelha de renda enrolado ao pulso de InuYasha.

Kagome fechou a porta do quarto, seus olhos azuis arregalados e em choque, com algumas lágrimas penduradas prestes a cair. Olhou para o irmão com a dor explodindo em seu peito.

— Me tira daqui. — pediu ela sufocando-se.

De imediato ela a pegou pelo pulso e a puxou para fora.

— Kagome? — Izara a chamou, vendo os filhos descerem em desespero. — O que aconteceu?

Kagome largou-se de Mirok correndo em direção a garagem, Sango a seguiu as presas.

— Vá dar uma olhada no quarto do Inuyasha. — Mirok falou antes de sair seguindo a irmã.

— Meu deus o que houve? — Izara sentiu seu corpo tremer.

Bankotsu se levantou de imediato para apartar Izara juntamente de Suikotsu, mas este rumou para as escadas, seguido por Tanaka e Sho.

Suikotsu abriu a porta do quarto e viu a mesma cena, piscou, deu um passo para trás e saiu. Bankotsu cruzou com o irmão saindo do corredor tão transtornado quanto Mirok e Kagome estavam. Sho e Tanaka olhavam para dentro do quarto atônicos. Quando chegou a porta mal pode ver a cena, Tanaka entrou no quarto, arrancando o cinto pra fora da calça e o deferiu contra os dois adormecidos.

Os dois acordaram atordoados ao sentirem a primeira cintada queimar-lhe a pele. Kikyo gritou de dor, quando a segunda pegou somente nela.

— Sua vagabunda! — Tanaka avançou sobre ela que se encolheu na cama. — Piranha!

Inuyasha tapou o rosto com o braço impedindo o cinto de bater em sua cara.

— Como pode fazer isso com a sua irmã. — mais cintada caíram sobre Kikyo.

— Tanaka! — Izara gritou quando conseguiu chegar ao andar de cima. Bankotsu a impediu de entrar no quarto.

— Filho de uma puta! — Inuyasha caiu da cama encolhido quando Tanaka avançou sobre ele.

— Sho faz alguma coisa. — Izayo pediu ao marido chorando, mas este não se mexeu.

Tanaka subiu na cama e agarrou Kikyo pelos cabelos, que gritava desesperada e chorava ao mesmo tempo.

Bankotsu entrou no quarto e tirou Tanaka de cima de Kikyo.

— Já chega Tanaka! — Bankotsu o empurrou.

— Me solta! — Tanaka se debateu e empurrou Bankotsu de volta que o segurou com mais força. — Não me diga o que fazer aqui, ela e minha filha! Não sua! É está mais do que na hora de receber uma lição! — ele tentou avançar novamente

— Já Chega! Vais matar a Izara. — Bakotsu o empurrou contra a parede e segurou seus braços. — Isso não vai remediar nada.

Tanaka ofegava de raiva. Kikyo soluçava tapando o rosto com as mão, o mesmo InuYasha fazia, ela se levantou correndo e se trancou em seu quarto.

— Se chegar perto da Kagome de novo, eu te mato Inuyasha. — Tanaka falou para InuYasha que ergueu os olhos para o tio.

Bankotsu levou Tanaka para fora do quarto e se agarrou a Izara, chorava olhando a porta do quarto de Kikyo fechada.

— Pai? — Inuyasha chamou o pai com a voz embargada. — O que... o que.. — ele olhava confuso ao seu redor. O desespero foi lhe tomando à medida que entendia tudo.

— Só não lhe dou uma surra também em respeito a sua mãe. — InuTaisho falou, a face mais severa que Inuyasha já viu, deu as costas ao filho e se foi carregando Izayo.

— Pai! — Inuyasha chamou desesperado. — Pai!

Colocou a mão na cabeça que latejava, agarrou aos próprios cabelos e quis arrancar fora.

— Pai!

Ninguém voltou.

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

Continua...

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

Terminei esse capitulo ontem, não era pra ser assim tão curtinho, só que eu achei esse final de capitulo tão perfeito que resolvi deixar assim, amanhã eu tenho prova de direito civil então, não vou conseguir escrever nada, quinta também tem aula, quem sabe no fim de semana eu poste novamente. Nem queria postar esse capitulo para não deixar ninguém descabelada por uma continuação, que eu não sei quando vem, já que eu não sou muito confiável a esse respeito. Uma das minhas metas para 2012 e terminar as coisas que eu comecei, tenho sérios problemas com isso! Mas, eu não resisti à tentação.

Espero que gostem... Tá super emocionante.

Adorei e agradeço aos recados das leitoras.

Bjos


	26. Capítulo 26 Tempos de desespero

«•»

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

**UM LUGAR PARA SE CHAMAR DE LAR**

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

**Capítulo 26 – Tempos de desespero**

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

Sango girava no balanço da praça, olhou para cima, as correntes estavam completamente enroladas, ergueu os pés do chão e deixou o balanço rodar de volta a sua posição correta, quando parou focalizou novamente as vistas no banco logo a frente.

Kagome ainda chorava, soluçava, tremendo no colo de Mirok, podia ver suas costas balançarem pelos soluços, enquanto Mirok abraçado a ela, compulsivamente esfregava suas costas em uma tentativa inútil de confortá-la.

— Kagome, eles... — Mirok tentou. — Eles devem ter bebido de mais... e ai...

Ela não parou de chorar.

— O Inuyasha adora tequila, sabe... e... ee... — ele se esforçava para não cair no chora junto à irmã menor, mais estava difícil de agüentar. — ...Nem sequer deve ter tido consciência do que tava fazendo.

— Não é o que o Inuyasha fez, Mirok. — Kagome falou entre soluços. — Foi o que a Kikyo fez. E a causa não foi à bebida! Foi premeditado! — Kagome enxugou as lágrimas com raiva, se afastou de Mirok, sentando-se no banco. — Ela fez na intenção de me ferir.

— Qual é Kagome! — ele a olhou nos olhos sem acreditar no que a irmã dizia. — Ela não e assim tão fria.

— É sim. — Kagome abaixou os olhos com tristeza, seu queixo tremeu novamente. — Ela havia dito antes, que se eu não me afastasse dela, me obrigaria a isso. — As lágrimas voltaram a rolar face a baixo. — E ela conseguiu, saiu exatamente como ela queria.

Mirok passou o braço por cima dos ombros dela e deixou que ela descansasse a cabeça em seu peito.

— E é ainda pior... — Kagome sussurrou em meio às lágrimas. — Por que ela levou o Inuyasha junto.

— Eu não entendo? — Mirok se perguntou olhando para Sango no balanço, mais parecia olhar além dela, como se seu olhar estivesse perdido. — Por que ela quer tanto te afastar dela?

Kagome levantou a cabeça e olhou para frente, na mesma direção em que Mirok, e assim como ele, seu olhar estava perdido em algum ponto longe dali.

— Eu não sei.

Os dois ficaram olhando a paisagem, estava um dia lindo, ensolarado, e o parque estava repleto de crianças, brincando se divertindo, aproveitando enquanto suas vidas ainda eram fáceis, e tudo se resumia em brincar.

— Mirok? — Kagome o chamou depois de algum tempo. — Como foi à vida de vocês dois depois do meu seqüestro? A infância de vocês? — Ela questionou.

Mirok franziu o rosto com a pergunta.

— Foi difícil. Não só com isso, sabe a traição do pai, o divorcio deles, só que o pior foi à mãe. — ele quem abaixou os olhos tristes dessa vez. — Ela nunca mais foi à mesma. No inicio ela só ficava na cama, chorando, não nos deixavam entrar no quarto dela, quando o pai aparecia lá era pior, começavam a grita um com o outro. Depois de um tempo, ela jogou tudo que gostava fora, os discos de vinil das bandas favoritas que ela fazia coleção, seus livros, todos os quadros que ela pintou, ela queimou na lareira. Lembro de a tia Izayo perguntar por que ela estava se desfazendo de tudo que gostava, e ela só disse que não se importava mais. — Mirok se remexeu incomodado. — É claro que isso me incluiu e a Kikyo. Esquecia de nos buscar no colégio, nossos aniversários, nunca prestava atenção em nada, e não fazia nada o dia inteiro, só ficava ali, dispersa. Sabe como é? — Ele perguntou a ela. — Ela estava ali, mais não tinha ninguém em casa.

— Sei. — Kagome respondeu se sentindo ainda pior do que já estava.

— Isso nos deixou mais ligados um ao outro, o que na verdade não éramos enquanto você esteve conosco, ela sempre foi mais ligada a você, e você a ela, mais agora sabíamos que só tínhamos um ao outro. — Mirok continuou. — O pai também não foi muito diferente, se afundou em trabalho e nunca vinha nos ver, nos também nem queríamos, mas... — ele olhou novamente para a irmã. — ...Só tínhamos um ao outro.

Kagome tentou lhe dar um sorriso triste.

— Não fique chateado com ela por isso. — Kagome pediu a ele, que arregalou os olhos. — E nem com o Inuyasha. Ela só quis ferir a mim, então novamente, ela só tem a você agora.

Mirok também lhe sorriu, e deixou a surpresa do pedido de lado.

— Ela não faz idéia do que estar perdendo por não querer ser sua amiga.

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

_«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»__«__•»_

— Onde ela está? — Inuyasha perguntou ao primo assim que este chegou a casa. — Não tá me atendendo no celular.

— Não quer falar com você. — Mirok falou enquanto fechava a porta da frente de casa, de maneira distraída e sem emoção, não olhou para o primo nenhum minuto.

— Ela foi pra casa? — Inuyasha novamente perguntou.

— Não. — Mirok entrou na sala e viu a mãe sentada ao sofá, com Bankotsu ao seu lado, o rosto dela inchado de tanto chorar. — Eu vou dormir com a Sango em Coaxial, ok?

— Claro. — Izara respondeu. — Ela está bem?

— Não. — Mirok deu as costas à mãe para ir para o quarto. — Mais vai ficar.

— Onde ela tá Mirok? — Inuyasha insistiu na pergunta já ficando nervoso com as respostas vagas do primo.

— Não vou te dizer. — Mirok parou. — Ela pediu que eu não ficasse com raiva de você e da Kikyo, e vou atender, mais não espere muito afeto da minha parte nunca mais. — Com isso ele subiu.

Deixou Inuyasha completamente mudo.

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

Inuyasha quase empurrou Sango no chão quando chegou a Coaxial e esta tentou fechar lhe a porta na cara. Entrou na casa, aos berros.

— Kagome? — Chamou ele.

— Ela não está aqui.

Ele nem sequer ouviu, subiu para o andar de cima, gritando o nome dela. Abriu a porta do quarto dela, vazio. Abriu o quarto de Pumpkin, vazio. Saiu abrindo porta a porta enquanto chamava seu nome.

— Ela não está aqui Inuyasha. — Sango apareceu em seu encalço.

— Então me diga onde ela está. — Ele pediu desesperado.

— Eu não posso. — Sango abaixou os olhos.

— Sango, por favor. — Inuyasha se aproximou dela, e pegou suas mãos. — Eu preciso ao menos me explicar.

— Em que isso pode ajudar? — Sango olhou para ele, as lágrimas nos olhos escorriam.

— Eu não queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido. — Inuyasha mau conseguiu pronunciar.

— Eu sei, e a Kagome também sabe. — Sango lhe falou com calma. — Deixe as coisas se acalmarem um pouco. — ela lhe pediu. — Agora, na situação em você está só ira piorar as coisas, ok?

Ele concordou com seu queixo tremendo.

— Inuyasha, acha que está na hora de você ir. — Narak apareceu no corredor.

Soltou as mãos de Sango e foi embora, realmente não adiantaria nada falar com Kagome agora, estava furioso. E estava procurando a pessoa errada naquele momento. Precisava ir atrás da mulher que o seu corpo cheirava agora. Kikyo.

Assim que Tanaka foi tirado de seu quarto, ela fugiu para o próprio quarto. Enquanto ele ficou ali, sentado no chão nu. Olhando ao seu redor, tentando entender como as coisas haviam saído do controle. Seu corpo cheirava a Kikyo, seu quarto cheirava a Kikyo, sua cama cheirava a Kikyo, e a calcinha dela estava enrolada em seu pulso, e ela quando saiu do próprio quarto vestindo uma camisa velha e um short jeans surrado, provavelmente foi à primeira roupa que viu e a vestiu, parou e olhou para dentro quarto dele, as pernas delas estavam avermelhadas pelas cintadas, os cabelos bagunçados e o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas, e ela... Ela... Cheirava a ele.

No minuto seguinte ela se foi.

Dirigiu que nem louco até o apartamento dela, sabia que era pra lá que ela ia quando não queria ver ninguém. Furou alguns sinais de trânsito, e quando chegou nem sequer se importou em fechar o carro. Subiu as escadas e começou a esmurrar a porta do apartamento dele.

— Kikyo! — ele gritou em plenos pulmões. — Sei que está ai.

A porta de se abriu com a corrente segurando, mais Inuyasha segurou na maçaneta e empurrou a porta com o ombro, nem sequer ouviu o barulho da corrente sendo arrancada da porta, grudou nos ombros de Kikyo que olhava assustada.

— Por que fez isso comigo? — Ele perguntou aos berros. — Por que fez isso comigo!

— Me desculpa. — ela gritou de volta tentando se soltar dele.

— Não! — Inuyasha bateu o corpo dela contra a parede. — Por que fez isso! Você sabia o que ela significava pra mim.

— Me desculpa. Me desculpa! — ela começou a chorar, tampou o rosto com as mãos, e começou a soluçar. Inuyasha largou os ombros dela, ela escorreu pela parede e se sentou no chão.

Inuyasha foi vencido também, sentou no chão, encostou a cabeça na parede e começou a chorar novamente.

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

A campainha da mansão tocou, Kagome se levantou para se esconder.

— Não. — Sesshoumaru a segurou. — Não é o InuYasha. E o tio Tanaka.

Sango se levantou para atender, voltou para a sala com ele.

— Hei, querida. — ele foi se sentar ao lado de Kagome que aceitou o colinho do pai de bom grado. — Estão todos se sentindo um lixo hoje? — ele perguntou em geral.

— Com certeza. — Kagome respondeu.

— Aposto como o Inuyasha e a Kikyo estão se sentindo pior depois da surra que o pai disse que você deu neles. — Sesshoumaru comentou brincando e logo em seguida recebeu um olhar reprovativo do primo.

— O que? — Kagome olhou para Tanaka de olhos arregalados. — Você fez isso?

Tanaka contorceu o rosto contrariado.

— Não estou tão orgulho disso quanto você, Sesshoumaru. — ele puxou Kagome de volta a seu peito. — Em todo esse tempo que sou pai, nunca levantei a mão a nenhum dos meus filhos.

— Mais eles mereceram. — Mirok falou.

— Não Mirok. — Kagome reclamou. — Uma ação dessas dói mais em quem bate no que apanha.

Tanaka sorriu para Kagome ela entendia.

— Abby está aqui? — Ele perguntou olhando ao redor.

— Não, eu te falei hoje de manhã, ela foi passar o dia com o Kouga e a Pumpkin. — Kagome lhe lembrou.

— Eu sei. Mais eu vim da casa do Kouga, e ele me disse que ela não estava lá. — Tanaka lhe respondeu.

— Hum... — Kagome deu de ombros. — Ela deve ter saído com a mãe dela, fazia tempos que as duas não se viam.

Tanaka aceitou, o melhor agora era se preocupar com a própria filha. Não levou muito tempo para ela adormecer em seus braços. Levou a para o quarto a deitou na cama, viu uma poltrona no canto e a puxou para perto da cama, sentou-se e adormeceu ouvindo a respiração de sua menina. Em tudo que aconteceu na vida de Kagome tudo que Tanaka queria era evitar que ela sofresse mais, queria aquilo para todos os seus filhos. Mais estava difícil de conseguir. Todos eles, incluindo ele, pareciam perdidos.

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

Izara e Izayo entraram no apartamento de Kikyo, estavam preocupadas por que eles não voltaram para casa na noite passada e já era hora do almoço e ainda estavam sem noticias nenhuma. Haviam passado no apartamento de Inuyasha antes, mais este estava vazio. Izayo estava mais preocupada, pois se o filho não estava lá onde estaria?

Para sua surpresa ao entrarem no quarto de Kikyo, Inuyasha estava lá. Dormia, meio sentado meio deitado, uma perna caída para fora da cama, com Kikyo dormindo em seu peito, encolhida com uma manta jogada por cima de seu corpo.

Izayo sentiu se melhor ao ver que o filho estava em segurança. Tocou-lhe o rosto. Ele abriu os olhos assustados.

— Mãe? — Tentou-se erguer mais viu que Kikyo estava com a cabeça em seu peito, depois viu sua tia Izara em pé ao lado da cama lhe sorrindo. — Agente não fez nada. Eu juro, ela tava chorando e eu...

— Querido, tá tudo bem. — Izara falou ao sobrinho. Colocou um joelho na cama e tocou o rosto adormecido de Kikyo.

— Vem cá. — Izayo chamou o filho para fora do quarto.

Kikyo acordou com os movimentos de Inuyasha. Sentou-se rápido na cama vendo a mãe ao seu lado.

— Nos não fizemos nada, ele tava chorando e eu... —Kikyo começou a falar.

— Tudo bem amor. — Izara sentou-se na cama e abraçou a filha de lado. Kikyo ficou parada vendo Izayo puxar Inuyasha para fora do quarto. — Tudo se resolve. — Izara acariciou os cabelos da filha. O queixo de Kikyo começou a tremer.

Ela segurou os braços da mãe e desabou no choro. O mesmo acontecia com mãe e filho na sala.

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

Duas semanas depois.

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

Inuyasha entrou no quarto de Kikyo. Ela não estava. A porta do banheiro estava fechada ele se aproximou e bateu na porta.

— Kikyo, estamos atrasados pro curso.

Só o que ouviu foi o som de alguém vomitando. Inuyasha contorceu o rosto com nojo e em seguida ouviu a descarga, Kikyo saiu do banheiro, com a mão na boca, descabela, usava uma calça de moletom e blusa de moletom, surrados, era só o que ela andava vestindo nos últimos dias.

— Eu não vou. — ela passou pelo hanyo, e se arrastou até a cama.

— Ainda não tá melhor? — Ele perguntou vendo ela se cobrir e depois tapar a cabeça com o travesseiro.

— Eu pareço melhor? — ela perguntou ironicamente. — Vê se a mãe tem algum remédio pra me dar. — Ela pediu ao primo.

— Tá. — Ele saiu do quarto dela, passou olhando os quartos vazios de seus primos e irmão e desceu, sua mãe e sua tia estavam sentadas na sala. Folheavam algumas revistas.

— Tia a Kikyo tá ruim do estomago. — Inuyasha avisou a tia. — Ela quer um remédio.

Izara se levantou e sumiu pela porta da cozinha.

— Acho que não foi uma boa idéia agente ter jantado aquele cachorro quente ontem, o cara parecia meio suspeito enquanto fazia. — Inuyasha brincou.

Sua mãe lhe olhou, sorriu e voltou os olhos para revista. Izara passou por ele com um copo de água na mão e uma cartela de remédio na outra. Noite passada os adultos da casa, haviam ido jantar em Coaxial, com Kagome. Kaede não fez o jantar e eles tiveram que sair pra comer fora. Só não escolheram bem onde, na verdade ele não escolheu bem onde.

— Mãe, cadê o Sesshoumaru? — ele perguntou.

— Com a Rin.

— É o Mirok?

— Com a Sango.

— Eles vão dormir lá novamente?

— Provavelmente.

— Hum... — Inuyasha resmungou. — Por que a senhora sabe que eles dormiram lá ontem.

— Eu sei.

— E antes de ontem.

— Eu sei.

— E antes de antes de ontem.

— Eu sei disso.

— E o resto de semana e da semana passada também.

Izayo levantou o rosto da revista e olhou para o filho suspirando, tentou sorrir mais não conseguiu. Izara voltou para a sala e sentou-se ao lado da irmã.

— É o pai? — ele perguntou.

— Trabalhando.

— Hum... — Inuyasha resmungou novamente. — Ele tem feito muito isso ultimamente.

— Bom, ele tem uma família para sustentar. — Izayo tentou novamente.

— Vocês querem que eu e a Kikyo nos mudemos, pra que os outros voltem? — Ele perguntou as duas.

— Claro que não querido. — Izara quem respondeu. — As coisas vão voltar ao normal, você vai ver.

— A senhora disse isso duas semanas atrás. — Inuyasha falou.

— Eu não disse quando elas irão voltar ao normal. — Izara respondeu sorrindo para o sobrinho.

— Hum. — ele resmungou pela terceira vez. Pegou seu material em cima da poltrona. E saiu.

Enquanto dirigia para o cursinho ficou pensando que ótimo seria, ver Mirok fingir que não o conhecia. E sem Kikyo lá, ainda seria pior. Ela, a mãe e a tia, foi tudo que lhe sobrou. Tio Tanaka nunca mais voltou ali, o mesmo tinha acontecido com Sango e Rin, Mirok e Sesshoumaru. Seu próprio pai, nem bom dia lhe dava, e Bankotsu, lhe falava o mínimo, só o que a educação pediu. Mais também ele precisava ficar do lado do próprio irmão.

Naquela hora lhe deu um estalo. Virou a esquerda ao lado contrário que o levaria ao seu próprio curso. E foi em direção ao hospital que sabia que Suikotsu trabalhava. Não teve sorte. Era seu dia de folga. Foi então para o apartamento dele.

Bateu na porta, ninguém atendeu, bateu novamente, nada. Insistiu, até que Suikotsu abriu a porta meio descabelado, e esfregando os olhos. Boa Inuyasha, ele pensou consigo mesmo, você dormiu com a garota dele e agora o acorda depois de ter passado a noite toda trabalhando.

— Pode me dar um soco. — Inuyasha fechou os olhos e os apertou contraindo todo o rosto.

— O que?

Inuyasha abriu novamente os olhos. Ele esfregava o rosto ainda tentando acordar.

— Vamo lá Suikotsu, me da um soco. Eu mereço. — Inuyasha pediu contorcendo o rosto novamente.

— Inuyasha. — Suikotsu começou a rir. — O que diabos tá fazendo?

— Esperando que você me um bom soco. Não vou revidar.

— Ótimo, pode fechar a porta, eu preciso de café. — Suikotsu largou a porta e foi a para cozinha.

Inuyasha entrou e fechou à porta, estava confuso.

— Não vai me bater? — ele perguntou ao rapaz que ligava a cafeteira enquanto bocejava.

— Por que eu bateria? — ele respondeu com outra pergunta.

— Hum... por que eu dormi com a sua namorada. — Inuyasha explicou. — Se eu estivesse no seu lugar iria te bater.

— Isso por que você e uma criançona. — Suikotsu rebateu.

Inuyasha se sentou numa das cadeiras do balcão que dividia a cozinha.

— Não precisa ofender. — Inuyasha reclamou realmente sentindo uma criançona.

— Além do mais, ela não era minha namorada. — Suikotsu pegou a cafeteira e serviu dois copos. — Pode dormir com quem quiser, já você...

— Eh... — Inuyasha aceitou a xícara de café que ele lhe ofereceu. — Mais você gosta dela, então, achei que eu deveria vir aqui e te pedir desculpas mesmo assim.

— Não tá se desculpando com a pessoa errada? — Suikotsu lhe perguntou.

— Ela não quer falar comigo, ninguém quer. Nem o meu pai, nem o pai dela, nem meu irmão, nem o seu irmão. — Inuyasha lhe explicou. — Só me sobrou a Kikyo.

— Hum... — Suikotsu deu um gole no próprio café. — Me admira você continuar a falar com ela. Sabe que ela fez de propósito não sabe? Pra afastar a mim e a Kagome?

— Sei... — Ele respondeu entre os dentes. — Mas eu já resolvi as coisas com ela. Além do mais eu acho que, você e a Kagome estão completamente errados, só estão dando a ela aquilo que ela queria, abandonaram a guerra e deixaram ela vencer.

Suikotsu olhou para Inuyasha com a sobrancelha erguida. Inuyasha cruzou os braços sorrindo.

— Quem é a criançona agora? — ele perguntou se achando.

— Ainda é você.

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

— Veio trazendo mais encrenca? — Bankotsu perguntou ao irmão quando abriu a porta da mansão e o encontrou ali.

— Sem dúvidas. — ele respondeu sorrindo. — Como estão as coisas por aqui? — perguntou quando o irmão lhe deixou entrar.

— Ótimas, não vê. — ele ergueu o braço e colocou a mão na orelha. — Nenhum grito, nenhuma briga, isso se chama paz. E eu gostaria muito que continuasse assim.

— Onde ela está Bankotsu? — Suikotsu perguntou ao irmão.

— No quarto, eu acho, parece que comeu um cachorro quente estragado e não tá se sentindo muito bem. — Ele lhe explicou. — Não me cause mais problemas Suikotsu. — ele pediu ao irmão antes que ele subisse.

— Vou tentar. — Suikotsu respondeu e subiu.

Na verdade não tinha pensado em vir, mais o que Inuyasha lhe disse ficou buzinando em sua cabeça. Entrou sem bater no quarto dela, ela não estava, entrou no banheiro também não estava. Tomou um susto quando ouviu a porta do quarto se fechar, se escondeu no Box rapidamente antes que ela entrasse no banheiro e se trancasse lá. Ele olhou ao seu redor, não era bem aquilo que ele havia ido fazer ali. Não sabia por que tinha se escondido. Ouviu-a fungar e a porta do espelho de abrir. Olhou por uma frestinha, ela estava de costas, o cabelo estava um emaranhado só e usava um moletom surrado. Viu ela pegar uma caixinha azul e remexer lá dentro. Ela ergueu a manga da blusa de moletom. No minuto seguinte ele sentiu todo o sangue de seu corpo subir para sua cabeça. O braço dela estava cheio de cortes, horizontais, começa no pulso e não acabava onde a blusa começava, não somente na parte dentro do braço como também na parte de fora.

Viu ela colocar uma navalha no braço e fazer um novo corte, como se houve lugar para mais um. Como se aquilo já na bastasse. Ergueu a manga do outro braço, e novamente fez um corte, que estava na mesma situação do outro.

— Meu deus! — Suikotsu exclamou, a navalha ensangüentada caiu na pia. Kikyo não se moveu.

Suikotsu saiu de dentro do Box.

— Quer se matar? — ele perguntou as costas dela, perto o suficiente para sua respiração balançar o cabelo dela.

Uma gota de sangue caiu no chão. Ele a virou de frente para ele, as lágrimas escorriam, mais ela não emitia som algum, nem lhe olhava, parecia em choque.

Sentou-a na patente e foi procurar pelo banheiro se ela tinha uma caixa de primeiro socorro. Achou a embaixo da pia. Pegou a caixa e se ajoelhou na frente dela. Borrifou um pouco de mertiolate e limpou com algodão. O mesmo ele fez com o machucado no outro braço, aproveitou para limpar aqueles mais antigos. Ele já havia visto aquilo no hospital, aquela autoflagelação, geralmente ocorria em pessoas seriamente perturbadas. Ele segurou a blusa dela e a tirou, Kikyo nem sequer protestou. Como ele previa, havia muito mais que a roupa deixava ver. O peito, a barriga, ergueu a perna dela, e não foi surpresa encontrar a sola de seu pé, quase em carne viva de tantos cortes. Nem sabia como ela conseguia andar. Ele tirou a calça do moletom e também havia cortes nas coxas e canelas. Terminou de limpar suas feridas, algumas ele achou melhor tampar com a gaze. Mais se sentiu melhor quando viu que nenhuma era funda o bastante para dar pontos. Colocou as roupas dela de volta, limpou o sangue no chão, lavou a navalha que estava na pia e a colocou dentro do bolso, procurou por outra mais, não encontrou, só por precaução pegou a gilete de depilar as pernas e também guardou no bolso. Kikyo ainda continuava na mesma posição, as lágrimas escoriam uma a uma, ela não disse nada.

Ele voltou a se ajoelhar no chão em frente a ela. Segurar o rosto dela nas mãos, mais ela não o olhou.

— Eu amo você. — deu um selinho nos lábios e saiu.

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

Kagome atendeu a porta da casa e encontrou Suikotsu, ofegava, parecia que havia vindo correndo até ali.

— Quer transar comigo? — ele perguntou a Kagome.

Kagome arregalou os olhos.

— O que?

— Já que o seu namorado está transando com aquela que deveria ser a minha namorada, eu imaginei que talvez agente devesse fazer o mesmo. — Ele lhe explicou.

— Nesse caso, quer entrar? — Ele entrou e fechou a porta.

— Então é por isso que a mansão está silenciosa. — ele constatou ao entrar na sala e ver todos os adolescentes da casa reunidos ali. Exceto e claro por Inuyasha e Kikyo.

— Você esteve lá? — Mirok lhe perguntou.

— Sim. — Suikotsu sentou-se no sofá e secou o suor da testa.

— Então e por isso que parece tão perturbado? — Kagome entendeu.

— É a Kikyo causa esse efeito nas pessoas. — Ele tentou sorrir. — Kagome... — ele se engasgou. — Eu preciso de você de volta no meu time.

— Que time? — ela lhe questionou sem entender.

— Aquele que eu havia criado antes dela ter feito tudo isso. Sobre ignorar as atitudes dela... lembra?

— Suikotsu, isso foi antes. — Kagome tentou.

— InuYasha foi a minha casa hoje, se desculpar por ter dormido com ela. — Suikotsu lhe informou.

Kagome ficou em silêncio.

— Disse que nenhum de vocês está falando com ele. — Suikotsu continuou.

— Ele deveria ter pensado nisso antes... — Mirok resmungou.

— Ah qual é? Todos aqui sabem, que a culpa foi toda da Kikyo, e que o Inuyasha foi só um brinquedo, um meio para o fim. — Suikotsu estava bravo.

— Nos sabemos Suikotsu, mais ainda e muito cedo pra eu voltar lá. — Kagome cruzou os braços na frente do corpo.

— É isso não tira a parte que cabe ao Inuyasha. — Mirok Reclamou novamente.

Suikotsu nem deu bola a resposta.

— Kagome, por favor. — Ele colocou a mão no rosto. — Tenho medo que ela faça alguma coisa. As coisas estão muito piores, olha só... — ele apontou em geral. — Todos vocês saíram de lá.

— O que você quis dizer? — Kagome perguntou com cautela. — Tem medo que ela faço o que?

— Algo contra ela mesma. — Suikotsu esfregou os olhos. — Ela e mais perturbada do que eu pensei.

Kagome abaixou os olhos com tristeza.

— Agora você está exagerando Suikotsu. — Mirok começou. — A Kikyo e louca e tudo mais... Só está jogando pra que Kagome volte lá.

— Ela se autoflagela! — Suikotsu falou com a voz embargada.

— O que? O que é isso? — Mirok perguntou ao redor, parecia o único que não havia entendido.

— Eu entrei no quarto dela e me escondi no Box no susto quando a vi entrar. — Suikotsu contava a beira do desespero. — Por que eu me escondi? — Ele colocou as mãos no rosto para esconder as lágrimas.

— O que diabos é isso? — Mirok perguntou novamente vendo que ninguém lhe respondia.

— Ela se corta com uma navalha. — Rin lhe respondeu.

— O que? — Mirok novamente não entendeu. Sango lhe tocou o braço.

— Vocês sabiam? — Suikotsu perguntou a Kagome.

— Sim, eu tenho a minha ligação a ela. E a Rin viu os machucados uma vez. — Kagome respondeu a ele.

— Ela corta perto da axila, pra enganar o cheiro e continuar a usar blusinhas. — Rin explicou.

— Perto da axila? — Suikotsu riu com ironia. — Então isso não e recente! — ele entendeu melhor. — Ela tinha cortes em todas as partes do corpo, nas pernas nos braços, na sola do pé. Está pior. Pior, muito pior. — o queixo de Suikotsu começou a tremer.

— Você contou a alguém? — Kagome perguntou.

— Ao Bankotsu. — ele contou. — Não sabia se era seguro deixá-la sozinha. Kagome, por favor... eu... não... eu...

— Tudo bem. — Kagome falou não deixando que ele continuasse. — Eu volto pro seu time.

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

**Continua...**

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

Ah olha só que bonita que eu sou, mais um capitulo.

Quanto ao próximo capitulo não vou deixar data, tenho duas provas, direito constitucional e penal, tenho que estudar se quiser virar advogada, que essa vida de escritora, né mole não. Ainda mais por que não paga minhas contas. Hehehe.

Espero que gostem, e meninas, não tratem a Kikyo como vilã, minha historia não tem vilã, ela só e perturbada, vocês vão ver isso, depois... e ela ainda vai trazer mais surpresas. Próximo capitulo vai bombar no drama!

Aguardem. Não deixo data, mais deixo a promessa que não vou abandonar novamente essa fic, ainda mais que falta pouco para fim.

Bjos


End file.
